Hero
by Leeese
Summary: One fateful night, Lucas is on his way home from finishing his shift at the fire station. He stumbles across Brooke who is in desperate need of his help. What starts out as friendship quickly turns into true love. With the many obstacles they face along the way, will they get their happy ending? Or will fate get in their way?
1. Over My Head

"See you tomorrow Rach," Brooke Davis called to her redheaded friend as she climbed out of Brooke's car. "Bright and early."

"Why do you insist on dragging us out of bed to go over a routine? Can't we just do it at lunch?" Rachel Gatina asked.

"Alright we'll do it at lunch," Brooke relented with a laugh. "Can you do me a favor and call all the girls and let them know? I've got so much to do when I get home."

"Sure I can do that," Rachel agreed. "You really shouldn't leave your homework until the day before it's due either bitch!"

"Ah well at least I can get it done in one night slut!" Brooke said back with a laugh. It was common for the two girls to insult each other; it was all friendly though.

"Whatever!" Rachel laughed as she headed up her path. "Get going whore!"

"I'm going you ho!" Brooke said as she began to pull away from the front of Rachel's house. She waved at the redhead as she did and the redhead waved back before heading inside.

Brooke grinned to herself as she picked her speed up. She was in a good mood as she had had a particularly good night cheering. Her team had won the basketball match by practically slaughtering the other team. The cheerleaders had outshined their rivals as well, much to the rivals' annoyance. As Brooke went around a bend to get back onto the road she needed, she felt that something wasn't right with her car. She couldn't quite explain it yet, it just seemed to be a little harder to control. She put her foot on the break and nothing happened. She tried it again and the same happened. Panic quickly set in as she repeatedly pressed the brake and got no response from the car. She tried the handbrake with no success. It didn't help that the road she was on went downhill.

"Oh God!" Brooke muttered to herself as she saw a broken down car at the bottom of the hill, with its hazard lights on, sat precariously in the middle of the road. There was no way that she could avoid it.

She pressed the horn of her car to alert anybody who might have been sat inside. She saw four figures get out; two cheerleaders and two basketball players for the rival team. Brooke's eyes went wide as she saw they were all smirking evilly at her: one held up a set of sharp cutting blades. Brooke instantly knew they had sabotaged her brakes. Sheer terror set in as she knew she had to make a split second decision. She either hit the people stood by the car or she steered her car to the left or right. If she went to the left she would hit a rock facing and if she went right, she would end up in the rain swollen river.

She turned her car to the right. The river seemed a better option than crashing into something solid. She was a good swimmer. As she crashed through the small fence at the side of the river, she unfastened her seatbelt so she could quickly get out of her car once she was in the water. It was the wrong decision to make. As the car hit the water, Brooke was catapulted forward, hitting her head against the windscreen and her chest against the steering wheel. She was out cold as she fell back into the driver's seat, as the car sank further into the dark water of the river. The people who were stood at the car laughed as they climbed back into it. The driver switched the hazard lights off and started the car. Another car was making its way down the hill and the car that had been stopped quickly sped away.

**~X~**

Lucas Scott was on his way home from finishing his shift at the fire station. He had had a nice quiet shift. He liked when there wasn't really much to do, it meant people were actually being careful. As he went down the hill road by the river, he saw a car sat in the middle of the road before it quickly sped away. He thought it was rather suspicious. He glanced around the area and he was certain that he could see tail lights in the river. He got to the bottom of the hill and pulled his car over, switching the engine off. His years spent as a fire fighter had made it so that he trusted his gut instincts. He got out of his car, picking up a flashlight as he did. He went over to the chain link fence and shone the light onto it. Sure enough it was broken.

Cursing to himself, he put the flashlight on the hood of his car and quickly took his boots off. He couldn't swim with them on. He went to the trunk of his car and pulled out a crow bar, just in case he needed to get anybody out of the car. He went back to the front of his car and took his jacket, sweater and t-shirt off. He would need something dry to put on when he got back out of the cold river. He picked the crow bar back up and went to the edge of the swollen river. He didn't even pause before he jumped in.

The water was flowing a lot faster than he had initially thought and he was washed away from the car. He used all his strength to swim against the current of the water to reach the car. Taking a deep breath, he submerged himself completely, swimming expertly down to the sunken vehicle. He went to the drivers' side and his eyes widened as he managed to make out the brunette cheerleader in the car. She was completely submerged by the water. He gripped the handle and tried it. The door wouldn't open. He moved the crow bar and put the end in the tiny gap where the car door met the framework. He tried to use the metal bar as a lever to open the door. Placing his feet against the back part of the car, he used all his strength to push on the bar. He was still unsuccessful and his lungs needed air.

He swam back to the surface and refilled his lungs before diving once more and returning to the car. This time he used the crow bar to smash the glass of the driver's window. It took two hits before the glass shattered. He ran the crow bar around the edge of the frame to make sure that all shards of glass were gone. He dropped the tool and it sank further into the river. He then reached inside the car and he gripped the brunette's right arm and pulled her towards him. He turned her slightly as he did. He saw the extensive bleeding that was coming from her head as he gripped her under both arms and pulled. The water was darker where it mixed with her blood.

She came out of the car easily and he secured his grip on her. He accidentally got a feel of her breasts in the process. He quickly adjusted his hand and began to swim back to the surface. He broke the surface and gasped in as much air as he could as his lungs screamed at him. He made sure the brunette's head was above water too. He placed his mouth over hers and blew and then began to swim towards the shore. He repeated the action again before he easily lifted her petite frame onto the river bank and then climbed out himself. He picked her up and moved her away from the riverbank and nearer to his car. He put her down onto her back and began CPR. He positioned her head and then completely covered her mouth with his and pinched her nose. He breathed into her mouth, keeping an eye on her chest to see if it moved. It rose so he repeated the action. He then began chest compressions.

"Come on," Lucas whispered before he breathed into her mouth once more. "Come on breathe."

It took several long minutes for her to come round. Lucas was just breathing some more air into her mouth, when he was rewarded by a mouthful of river water as she coughed. He rolled her onto her side so that she could clear her lungs of the putrid river water, as he spat the water from his mouth.

"Cough it up," he encouraged as he rubbed her wet back. "That's it."

She rolled back over onto her back and panted heavily. Lucas got up and went back to the trunk of his car. He picked out a first aid kit and a blanket he kept in there for emergencies and then went to the driver's door. He opened it and leaned in, turning the key in the ignition, so that he could have some light to see to her head wound. He went back over to her and knelt beside her. She was looking up at him dazed and confused. It hurt her to breathe and she could only manage small gasps.

"My name is Lucas Scott and I'm a firefighter. You've been in an accident. Can you tell me your name?" he asked her as he began to unfold the blanket. He spread the blanket out closer to the lights of his car and went back over to her. She was still gasping painfully.

"B-B-Brooke," she managed out. She had begun to shake. Lucas put it down to a mixture of cold and shock. "Brooke D-D-Davis."

"Okay Brooke. Where do you hurt?" he asked her concerned.

"My head and my, my, my chest." she gasped. "Hurts to, to breathe."

"I'm gonna lift you and put you on a blanket okay? To try and warm you up." He told her in a soft tone. Brooke nodded in response as she continued to shake. He gently lifted her shaking form up and carried her over to the blanket. He then very gently led her down on it. He noticed that he was shivering now too. He had to put his shirt and jacket back on. He went to move and she quickly grasped his hand.

"D-D-Don't leave me." She managed as her petite form continued to tremble.

"I'm not going to leave you. I just have to put my shirt back on," he told her gently. She let her hold on his hand go and he moved to pull his shirt back on. It only took him seconds to put his t-shirt and jacket back on. He saved his sweatshirt in case she needed it. "Did you have your seatbelt on?"

"Yes, but I t-t-took it off before I went in the river, so, so I could g-get out." she stuttered out.

"Did you hit the wind shield?" he asked.

"Yeah, my head." She told him.

"And did you hit your chest on the steering wheel?" he asked, needing to know as much about what happened as he could.

"Uh huh," she panted. "Hurts. Airbag?"

"I don't think your airbag worked. I need to check your injuries, which means that I'll have to look at your chest okay?" Lucas told her. She nodded, in too much pain to care who saw her. "I'm going to have to cut your top. Is that okay?"

"Uh huh." Brooke murmured.

She didn't particularly care if it got trashed. Lucas pulled the scissors out from the first aid kit and began to cut up the front of her top. Brooke had enough sense about her to wish that she hadn't taken her sports bra off after the game. It had been irritating her so she had slipped it off while she waited for Rachel. She knew that when Lucas had cut her shirt he would have a clear view of everything. He finished and pushed the fabric out of the way. He could see from the light provided by his headlights that bruises were already beginning to form on her chest.

"I'm just going to feel your ribs. Tell me if it hurts," Lucas told her. Brooke nodded as she continued to shiver. She felt his hands brush over her torso and begin to feel her ribs. She hissed when he touched a particular sore part on her left side. "Sorry. I think you've just bruised your ribs but I might be wrong. You've got a cut above your breast that looks pretty nasty. I'll clean and dress that then get you covered again before I check the cut on your head."

"O-O-Okay." Brooke stuttered out. Lucas quickly went about cleaning and dressing the wound above her right breast. He tried not to let his eyes wander as he did and scolded himself mentally a couple of times as he realized that they had slipped lower than what they should have. When he was done he picked his sweater up off the hood of his car and noticed that it was now warm from the heat of the engine.

"Here put this on. It's dry and warm," he told her softly. He helped her to sit up and her cheerleading top stayed on the blanket in ruins. Brooke raised her arms up and he eased his sweater sleeves down and then the neckline over her head, until she was covered. "I'm gonna have a look at this head wound of yours okay."

"Okay." she replied quietly. The little warmth from the sweater made her feel a little bit better, but not much.

"I think you're going to need stitches," he said as he examined it. "I'm just going to put a dressing on and then I'll get you to the hospital. You will probably need x-rays on your chest."

"Thank you." she said quietly. She was still breathing in gasps and pants as he cleaned and dressed the wound on her forehead.

"I'm just doing my job," he told her as he gave her a friendly smile. "You're lucky I was coming along when I was. Do you remember what happened?"

"My brakes," she answered. Her voice wasn't as shaky anymore, but she was still shivering. "They didn't work. There was, a, a, a car at the bottom. It was the o-o-other team people. One was holding a cutting thing. T-they just laughed."

"You'll need to speak to the police when you get to the hospital then," he told her as he wrapped the blanket around her. He made sure to move her cheerleading top before he did. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital now. I'll just go and open my door."

Lucas got up and opened the front passenger door. He had thought about putting her on the backseat but that might have made her anxious and that was the last thing she needed in her condition. He went back over to her and picked her up once more, keeping the blanket around her. He carried her to the car, placed her into the seat and closed the door behind her. He picked her cheerleading top and his boots up as he went back round to the driver's side. He sat in the seat and pulled his wet socks off and then put his boots back on, before closing his door and setting off to the hospital. He glanced over at Brooke and noticed her eyes were fluttering closed.

"Brooke! Open your eyes don't go to sleep." he told her urgently.

"So tired," she mumbled. "And so cold."

"Stay with me okay," he told her. "Don't go to sleep. We're almost there."

"So tired." she repeated as her eyes finally closed. Lucas sped the car up. He knew he was speeding but this was an emergency.


	2. Brave

**OTH-Brucas-love - I think Lucas would make a hot firefighter too!**

**RaptusMind - Don't worry, Brooke will get her revenge on the other team a little way along in the story.**

**liverpoolss - Yes Lucas and Nathan will be brothers in this. And there might be a strange mix of family in this too.**

**Brucaslover24, cheerychris - Aww thanks! Glad you think so.**

**KayyyReneee - Thanks! Glad you like it! Thanks for the idea.**

**SouthernBellBrooke, Diane Hermans, Brucas10, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, teambellaedward, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks for your reviews! You rock!**

**Thank to everybody who have added this to alerts and faves already! Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Lucas walked wearily into the house that he shared with his parents and brother, three hours later than he should have. He found his parents sat at the kitchen table and they looked up in relief as they saw him. They took in his tired appearance and the green surgeon top and pants he wore. They also noticed the pile of wet clothes he had in his hands.

"God Lucas what happened?" Keith Scott asked his youngest son. Lucas put the wet bundle on the table and sat down.

"I was on my way home and saw a car in the river," he began. "So I jumped in and there was this teenage girl still at the wheel unconscious. I got her out and took her to the hospital. And you know something?"

"What?" Keith asked.

"Kids from the rival basketball team and two cheerleaders had sabotaged her brakes." Lucas told him in a disbelieving tone.

"_What_?" Karen Scott, his mother, asked dumbfounded.

"The poor girl nearly _died_," Lucas told them. "She hit her head on the windshield and her chest against the steering wheel because her airbag was obviously faulty. She could barely take a breath. If I hadn't have been coming along that road when I did, she wouldn't have made it."

"Here give me your clothes. I'll go put them in the machine." Karen told him as she stood.

"Thanks mom," Lucas said gratefully as she picked up the wet bundle. She then headed towards the laundry room. "I had to stay at the hospital and give a statement to the cops."

"Lucas, was this girl a cheerleader by any chance?" Karen called from the small laundry room.

"Yeah she was," Lucas answered surprised. "How do you know?"

"You have her cheerleading top in your bundle of clothes," Karen called back. "Well the remains of it anyway."

"What?" Lucas asked as Karen appeared at the door holding the remains of the tiny top up. "It must have got mixed up in the car. I had to cut it off her to check her injuries."

"Well I'll get it washed and dried for her. You can go and return it sometime," Karen told him. "She might be able to get it fixed somehow."

"Is she still in the hospital?" Keith asked as Karen returned to the laundry room.

"Yeah, she's going to be in for a few days. Her parents are away, so she has nobody to look after her," Lucas explained. "She's got concussion and bruised ribs, so she was quite lucky considering."

"You want anything to eat sweetie?" Karen asked her youngest as she came back into the kitchen. "I made chili."

"That sounds awesome mom," he said with a yawn. "Have I got time for a shower first?"

"If you're quick," she told him. "You want anything with it?"

"You made some bread today right?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"I did," she told him with a knowing smile. "I'll warm some of that up too."

"Thanks ma." Lucas said, as he headed to the bathroom.

He emerged fifteen minutes later dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He walked into the kitchen toweling his short blonde hair off. Karen was just serving his food up.

"That smells _so_ good mom," he said as he sniffed appreciatively and sat at the table. "I'm _so_ hungry. Where's Nathan?"

"He's out on a date with Haley," Keith answered. "He said they wouldn't be out late, with him being on the early shift too."

"So you're all going to be on the early shift?" Karen asked. She always got concerned when her husband and two sons were on the same shift.

"Yeah and so are Dan, Julian and Jake." Keith replied.

"I hope there's nothing major going on tomorrow." Karen said dramatically.

"The fire house will be lost without the Scott family huh?" Lucas joked as Karen placed his food in front of him. "Thanks mom."

Keith was the most senior officer at the station, Dan his second in command. Both Lucas and Nathan worked there, along with their cousin's Julian and Jake. Karen and Deb, Dan's wife, were always paranoid when they all ended up working a shift together. They dreaded the phone ringing as they both expected it to be bad news.

"Hopefully it'll be like today," Lucas said as he began to eat his food ravenously. "All we had to do was rescue a cat out of a tree for Mrs. Graham. The rest of the time was spent shooting some pool and sorting equipment and cleaning the trucks."

"So they'll be nice and shiny for us tomorrow then?" Keith asked with a smile.

"Yup!" Lucas replied as he finished his food. "Mom that was just delicious."

"Thanks sweetie," Karen told him. "You want some dessert?"

"I shouldn't but you know I can't resist your cooking." Lucas replied with a wide smile. Karen smiled back as she took his plate over to the sink.

"It's caramel apple pie too." She said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh wow!" Lucas said as he drooled. "Can I get that really thick custard you make too?"

"Anything for my baby boy." Karen teased.

"Mom I'm nearly twenty one _not_ four!" Lucas said in a whine.

"You're still my baby though," she told him as she made him dessert. "No matter how old you get."

"Hey mom can we get some of that too?" Nathan asked as he and Haley arrived in the kitchen.

"Sure you can," Karen replied. "Hi Haley."

"Hi Karen." Haley said as she sat at the table with Lucas, Nathan and Keith.

"Haley do you have a student in your class called Brooke Davis?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah I do," Haley answered. "She's really bright, pretty, a cheerleader, popular. Why do you ask?"

"She was in an accident tonight," Lucas told her. "She's in the hospital."

"Oh my god what happened?" Haley asked concerned. Brooke was one of her favorite students and she often confided in her and asked her advice as her parents were never around. Haley felt like her elder sister.

"She was on her way home in her car and her brakes failed and she ended up in the river. I was driving past and saw her tail lights in the river." Lucas explained.

"How is she?" Haley asked as she frowned in concern.

"She's got concussion, a cut on her head, a cut on her chest and severely bruised ribs but it could be worse," Lucas said. "She has to stay in the hospital for a couple of days so she won't be in school."

"I'll tell Principal Turner tomorrow," Haley said. "Poor Brooke. I bet her parents don't even know either. They're probably away on business again."

"Yeah she mentioned something like that," Lucas said intrigued. "Do they do that often?"

"They're only at home about four weeks a year," Haley answered. "I shouldn't have told you that. Brooke told me that in confidence."

"I'm not going to say anything." Lucas promised.

"You better not," Haley told him giving him her stern teacher look. "Or else."

**~X~**

Brooke was discharged from hospital three days later. She made her own way home in a cab and entered the big empty house she called home. She had managed to get her keys back from the police. They had pulled her car from the river so they could use it in their investigation and retrieved her keys in the process. She went up to her room, slowly making her way up the grand staircase. She was still sore from hitting the steering wheel, so it took her longer than normal. This was the only time she wished that her parents weren't away on business.

She went into her en-suite bathroom and caught sight of her reflection and gasped at the sight. She still had dried blood on her face and the left side of her forehead had a huge blue and purple lump on it. The cut went into her hair so wasn't overly noticeable. She needed a shower but she knew that it was going to hurt and that put her off slightly. She then got a whiff of herself and that changed her mind. She still hadn't been able to shower since she was pulled out of the river, so she didn't smell particularly nice. She looked at her outfit and wondering where her cheerleading shirt was; well what was left of it. The sweater she had on smelt of the firefighter who had saved her and he smelt yummy. It covered her tiny cheerleading skirt, making it look like it was the only thing she had on.

_What was the fireman's name again?_ She thought to herself.

She knew that he had told her his name when he had rescued her and examined her, but for the life in her she couldn't remember it. She knew she had to thank him. If he hadn't have saved her when he did, she'd be in the morgue right now. And her parents would more than likely still be away on business. Brooke shook the thoughts away as she moved to take the sweater off. She hissed in pain as her ribs protested at the movement. She eased it over her head and dropped it onto the floor, slowly lowering her arms.

She was shocked yet again as she took in the sight of herself in the mirror. She had dark blue and black bruises over her chest in the shape of her steering wheel. Her breasts looked worse; the bruising looked more severe. She blushed as she thought back to the fireman examining her after he had cut open her cheerleading top. She got a strange rush and wondered if he had liked what he had seen. She sighed and then shimmied out of her skirt and panties, before she slipped her sneakers and socks off. She then picked a hairbrush up to begin the task of detangling her long chocolate locks. She winced when her hair pulled when began to brush her hair and the movement caused her bruises to protest.

She finished brushing her hair and went over to her shower. She stepped inside and switched the water on. She waited a few moments for the temperature to adjust before she stepped under the spray. She winced as she did and she knew then that she would be out of that shower sooner rather than later. Washing her hair turned out to be the worst part. Not only did it hurt to raise her arms and move them, but the shampoo and conditioner got into the deep gash on her head and stung like hell. She just wanted this shower to be over. After what seemed forever, Brooke finally finished her shower. She turned the water off and got out. She was relieved that it was over. She carefully wrapped a towel around her body and decided to just leave her hair. She went over to her sink and picked up her toothbrush. She hadn't brushed her teeth in forever and her mouth felt like something had crawled in her mouth and died. When she had brushed her teeth, she picked up a comb and detangled her locks once more.

She then went into her bedroom and pulled the covers back on her bed. She looked over at the phone and noticed there were a lot of messages on her answer machine. She pressed play and listened. Most were from Rachel asking about her. The last one was also from Rachel telling Brooke to meet them for breakfast the next day. None of them were form her parents asking how she was. Brooke climbed into her bed, not bothering to put any clothes on. The towel was softer against her bruises. She made sure her alarm was set so she was up in plenty of time to meet the girls for breakfast. She led down and it didn't take her long to fall into an exhausted sleep.

**~X~**

"Here she is!" Rachel said enthusiastically as Brooke entered Karen's café the next morning. "How are you Brookie?"

"I'm still really sore," Brooke said as she sat down. "So don't even think about hugging me."

"Is it really _that_ bad?" Peyton Sawyer asked her concerned.

"Uh huh." Brooke said as she gave her order to the waitress, who just happened to be Karen.

"So tell us about this hot firefighter who saved you," Rachel insisted. "Did he really cut your cheer top wide open and get to see your Brooke bumps?"

"Yeah, I want to know too." Peyton added with a grin.

"He was _so_ hot!" Brooke said as she thought back. "I don't remember much, but I do remember he had no shirt on, was dripping wet and so god damn sexy. And yes Rachel, he did cut my top open and get an unobstructed view of my chest."

"God you're _so_ lucky." Rachel said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked her in disbelief. "I almost _died_."

"Yeah but you got rescued by a hot fireman." Rachel told her as Karen brought their breakfast over to them. She gave Brooke hers first.

"Thanks," Brooke said gratefully. "One thing that puzzles me though, I have no idea where the remains of my cheerleader shirt went."

"What did you wear on the way home from the hospital?" Peyton asked as she received her breakfast.

"He gave me his sweater to wear because it was dry." Brooke said as she began eating her bacon.

"Maybe he kept the remains of your shirt as a souvenir," Rachel said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. She took her breakfast from Karen eagerly. None of the girls knew she was Lucas's mom. "Thanks. Maybe when he looks at it he'll picture what's underneath and then jerk off to the memories of Brooke's chest bumps."

"_Rachel_!" Brooke said her eyes huge. Karen had heard their conversation and looked at Rachel wide eyed.

"What?" Rachel asked puzzled.

"You _seriously_ need to get laid." Peyton told the redhead as she shook her head at her. It caused Brooke to laugh.

"Don't make me laugh guys!" Brooke said as she gingerly held her ribs. "My ribs are still mega sore."

"Sorry Brookie." the other two cheerleaders replied.

"So does this firefighter have a name?" Peyton asked curious. None of them noticed that Karen was by the counter listening intently to their conversation.

"He told me what his name was, but I can't remember," Brooke said with a frown. "I can remember what he looks like though."

"That's good!" Rachel said. "We can go around every fire house in Tree Hill to look for him. I can check out all the other hot firefighters at the same time and grab one for myself."

"Rachel, there's only one." Peyton reminded her. Brooke smiled as her attention went to the TV that was on the wall to one side of the counter.

"Oh my _God_!" she said suddenly standing up. She winced as her ribs protested at the sudden movement. "That's him! _He's_ the one who saved me."

The other two cheerleaders looked at the screen and saw it was the news that was on. It was showing footage of a rescue that was in progress. Karen looked over at the screen immediately and her heart leapt into her throat. Lucas was suspended from a helicopter by a rope, heading towards a construction worker who was stranded on a crane that was on fire. The camera zoomed in and showed the concentration on his face. Brooke watched with wide eyes as her heart pounded erratically. Seeing the man who had saved her in such a precarious position scared her.

"Whoa! He is one seriously brave man! And he is _gorgeous_." Rachel said in awe as she watched him prepare to secure the guy to himself. It was taking long moments for Lucas to secure the construction worker, but he finally managed it, just before the metal structure of the crane collapsed.

"Oh my _God_!" Brooke gasped as Lucas and the man vanished into a cloud of smoke. Karen felt nothing but dread in the pit of her stomach. The four females watched the screen intently. Brooke couldn't figure out why she was feeling so anxious. She put it down to the fact this man had saved her life. They breathed a huge sigh of relief as the news showed them emerging from the smoke on the rope from the helicopter. "Oh thank God!"

Brooke silently prayed that he would get back on solid ground quickly. Maybe then her heart would stop doing the erratic dance it was doing right at that moment. Several long minutes later, the news showed Lucas and the construction worker being lowered to a lawn well away from the burning crane. A crowd of onlookers cheered and applauded as they did. Brooke felt like copying them. Karen breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that Lucas was safely on the ground again.

"Thank God!" Brooke said again. "I can finally breathe now."

"That was intense." Peyton said wide eyed.

"Hell yeah," Rachel said in agreement. She then looked at Brooke and asked. "Do you think that they get horny after a rescue?"

"_Rachel_!" Brooke scolded. "Is that all you think about?"

"At the moment yeah," Rachel answered with a sigh. She practically whined as she said. "I've not had any for a month!"

"Wow that's some kind of record for you right Rach?" Peyton teased. Karen shook her head at the girls' banter, relieved Lucas was safe. She had noticed that the brunette had seemed concerned for him. She came to the conclusion that she must have been the one that Lucas had rescued the other night. Haley was right; the girl was pretty; even with the large blue lump on her forehead that she had tried to disguise with her hair.

"Guys I have to do something to say thank you to _him_," Brooke told them finally finishing her breakfast that was now cold. "He wasn't even working when he saved me and he risked his own life to jump in the river to get me out."

"I've got the perfect way you can thank-" Rachel began but Brooke cut her off.

"No Rachel I'm _not_ gonna have sex with him to say thank you," Brooke told her. She knew that it was something that Rachel would do. Karen couldn't help smiling as she heard Brooke's words. "We should go over to the firehouse and take them some cookies or something."

"I _like_ that idea," Rachel told her. "And we should be wearing our cheerleading uniforms when we do."

"We need to find her a man _very_ quickly." Peyton said to Brooke.

"I know. God Rach, we're single too but you don't hear us going round begging for it." Brooke told her.

"Oh _please_, like you get any anyway Little Miss Virgin! And as for you Peyton, it's been that long you are practically a virgin too!" Rachel replied.

"Hey there ain't anything wrong in being a virgin!" Brooke defended herself. "I could have had sex plenty of times by now if I wanted to, but I didn't."

"Whatever!" Rachel said and then pulled a face. "Girls get me a man! I don't care who, just any man that has the right parts and stamina to please me!"

"What we're gonna do is buy that yummy looking cake over there and take it over to the firehouse." Brooke said, ignoring Rachel's last outburst.

"I think that's a great way to spend a Saturday!" Rachel said a wide smile breaking on her face. "Hot firemen here we come!"


	3. Hot

**lalabelle - Why yes, Julian and Rachel will be paired together.**

**SouthernBellBrooke - All I can say is God help the guys when Rachel gets there with said cookies!**

**KayyyReneee - Glad you're still enjoying this. Yes Peyton and Jake will be together as well as Rachel and Julian. I love your review!**

**RaptusMind - Rachel certainly is a live wire in this huh?**

**OTH-Brucas-love - I think any kind of Brucas together is perfect.**

**tanya2byour21, Diane Hermans, Vivian, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, teambellaedward, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate it.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"I'm _so_ glad that I wore this skirt today," Rachel said as they climbed out of her car. "Otherwise I would have had to go home and change."

"That skirt makes you look like a hooker!" Peyton told her.

"Perfect!" Rachel said as she beamed. "They won't be able to resist me."

"You think we have enough fattening stuff for them all?" Peyton joked to Brooke as they got all the baked goods out of the car. As well as the cake they had purchased at Karen's, they had stopped off at a baker's on the way. They now had muffins, brownies, cookies and doughnuts. They headed across the road towards the firehouse. They noticed that the fire engines had returned from the crane fire. They went into the part where they were parked and saw no signs of life.

"Maybe they're all upstairs," Rachel said. "They're probably in the shower all naked and wet! Let's go and see!"

"Rachel!" Brooke and Peyton said in unison as the redhead took off running, or as close to running as she could in her heels, in the direction of the stairs.

"Come on girls. If you don't hurry up Brookie I'm gonna go and hump your fireman!" Rachel called over her shoulder. Peyton and Brooke shared a look and shook their heads before they followed Rachel up the stairs. Both hoped that she didn't drop the cake she was holding as soon as she saw one of the firemen.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked Rachel as she reached the top of the stairs. She turned to find a cute dark haired guy staring at her.

"Maybe you can," Rachel replied, going into full flirt mode, just as Peyton and Brooke arrived behind her. "You see my friend Brooke here is looking for a particular one of you guys."

"And which one would that be?" the guy asked Rachel as he checked her out. Rachel looked at Brooke.

"I don't know," Brooke replied. "I was in an accident the other night and he saved me. He was the one hanging from the rope earlier."

"She brought baked goods to say thanks!" Rachel said holding the cake in her hands up. "And me!"

"So you'll be looking for Lucas?" the guy asked. "Come on up. I'll show you where the rec room is. I'm Julian by the way; Lucas's cousin."

The three girls went up the last two steps and followed Julian. Rachel kept making faces at the other two girls as if to say; 'Oh my God he's so hot.' Brooke and Peyton kept shaking their heads at her. They stopped once they had reached the rec room. Rachel followed him in and was instantly like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh my god!" Brooke mumbled to Peyton.

"This should be interesting." Peyton mumbled back.

"Which one of you is Lucas?" Rachel asked. "My friend Brookie here wants to say thanks to him for saving her life."

"So _you're_ the girl?" another guy said as he came over to the girls. "I'm Nathan, Lucas's brother. And that bump on your head does look nasty. He wasn't exaggerating at all."

"Brooke Davis," Brooke introduced herself. "These are my friends Peyton Sawyer and-"

"I'm Rachel Gatina," Rachel introduced herself. "I'm single by the way."

"_Really_?" Julian asked his ears pricked up at the single part. He was definitely attracted to this vivacious redhead.

"Uh huh," she said moving closer to him. "Are you?"

"Is Lucas here?" Brooke asked Nathan, trying not to pay any attention to Rachel's antics.

"Yeah he's just down the hall," Nathan explained as he laughed at Rachel's antics. "If you just carry on down to the last door on the right, you'll find him in there."

"Thanks," Brooke said. "Oh there are some brownies and doughnuts in here. Rachel has a cake and Peyton's got muffins and cookies."

"We'll stick this lot in the kitchen while you go and thank Lucas." Nathan told her with a wink as he took some cardboard boxes from her. Brooke's eyes widened as she figured out his meaning.

"I'm not gonna-" she began but Nathan cut her off.

"I don't care how you thank him. He's down there," Nathan told her as he grinned. He then added. "But I will say that he's not had any for about a year."

Brooke headed in the direction that Nathan had pointed her in and went in the door like he had said. It led into the room where they slept and there was no sign of Lucas. She walked further into the room and looked around. There was another doorway that obviously led to the bathroom area. She could hear water running so headed towards the window and looked out of it. A few minutes later, she heard the water shut off.

"Can I help you?" she heard a voice behind her ask a few moments later. It was a voice that she recognized. She turned round and found a very wet Lucas wrapped in just a towel.

"Wow every time I see you you're half naked and wet," Brooke found herself saying before she could stop herself. Her eyes went wide as Lucas smiled. "Sorry I don't know why I said that. It must be the concussion."

"Yeah it probably is," he said with a wider smile. "It's good to see you up, about and conscious."

"I saw you on TV earlier," she blurted. She didn't really know what to say to him.

"I wasn't half naked and wet on that!" he said as he tried to joke.

"Were you scared?" she asked. "When the crane collapsed?"

"It's my job," he told her softly. "I'm used to it."

"That's not an answer," Brooke told him. "You were weren't you?"

"Maybe a little." he confessed with a shrug.

"How do you do it?" She asked softly. He looked a little confused at her question. "You put your life on the line every time you come into work for people you don't even know. Like me, and you weren't even working then."

"I just do," Lucas said. He knew it wasn't really an answer. "If I didn't do something, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It's the way I've been brought up. My dad's a firefighter so was his dad. My Uncle is too and my brother and cousins. So maybe it's genetic."

"Seriously? You're whole family are all firefighters too?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah we have been for generations," Lucas replied, amazed he was telling her all this. "You can probably call it the family business."

"Wow." Brooke said at a loss for words.

"Can I ask why you're here?" Lucas asked curious.

"I came to say thanks. For saving me," Brooke said with a small smile. "I brought baked goods for you guys."

"Baked goods?" Lucas asked with a slight smile.

"Cake, doughnuts, cookies, muffins and brownies." Brooke clarified.

"Are you trying to get us all fat?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh please! I bet you guys will burn off a whole cake when you do one weights session."

"That's probably true." he said as he laughed.

"Lucas, what you did for me. I never thought that anybody would ever do that for me," Brooke told him, her hazel eyes shining with unshed tears. "And I have no idea how to repay you for it."

"You don't have to Brooke," he told her gently. She was glad he had remembered her name. "How's your chest? Is it sore?"

"Yeah," she confessed. "The fleshy part is the worst surprisingly. Showering is a bitch and so is dressing."

"I can imagine. You must have hit the windshield and the steering wheel with some force," he told her with a slight frown. Brooke thought he looked even sexier when he did that. "Your head looks so painful."

"That doesn't hurt as much as my boobs," Brooke said before she could stop herself. "God my concussion is playing up today huh?"

"It is." he said with a smile.

"Thank you Lucas," she suddenly said her eyes full of more tears. They spilled through her eyelids as she closed her eyes. "I was so scared before I went in that river."

"Hey, don't cry." he told her. He went over to where she was stood and pulled her into his arms, making sure not to hold her too tight. The water from his body soaked into her clothes.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything Brooke." he told her as he moved back slightly to look at her face. He cupped her cheeks gently as he did. Brooke smiled as he wiped her tears away gently with the pads of his thumbs. She was in awe of this man that was stood before her. His good looks and amazing body began to make her feel hot.

_Oh my God I've been around Rachel too long_, Brooke thought to herself as she pictured him without the towel that hung dangerously low on his hips.

Before she knew what she was doing, Brooke moved closer to him once more and went on her tip toes to kiss him. Lucas was stunned as their lips made contact, but he didn't make any move to push her away. Her hands moved to his neck and rested there gently as her lips moved over his. He found himself opening his lips to her and they both deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced sensuously as Lucas moved his hands to her hair and sank his hands into her chocolate locks. Almost as suddenly as it had started the kiss ended. But Brooke didn't move away from him, she stayed in his arms, enjoying the contact of his warm body. He looked at her slightly confused as his blue eyes searched her hazel ones and he enjoyed the contact of her body against him.

"I'm sorry," she said in a whisper. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay. I didn't mind honestly. It's not everyday I get kissed by a pretty girl," he told her with a soft smile Brooke smiled and blushed at his comment as she reluctantly removed herself from his embrace. They both immediately felt the loss and both put it down to the fact that he had saved her. "I'm gonna get dressed now. Then we'll go back in the rec room and sample some of that sweet stuff you brought. Well the other sweet stuff."

A few minutes later, Lucas emerged from the bathroom in his uniform t-shirt and trousers. Brooke ran her eyes over him appraisingly. They then headed out of the sleeping area and back towards the rec room. They saw Peyton in deep conversation with a firefighter.

"Who's that?" Brooke whispered curiously.

"That's Jake. He's one of my cousins." Lucas told her.

"Peyton looks smitten." Brooke said with a smile.

"What's that noise?" Lucas asked as he heard something that resembled music.

"Oh no! Peyton! Code red head." Brooke said an alarmed expression on her face. Peyton immediately ceased her conversation with Jake, got out of her seat and quickly came up to Brooke. She heard the noise too.

"Oh please tell me she isn't." Peyton said her eyes wide.

They opened the rec room door. The noise was what Rachel considered music. Rachel was in the process of putting on a show that would have made strip club bosses proud to employ her. Jake came up behind Peyton and saw what the three were looking at. Rachel was giving Julian a lap dance and he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. He had his hands on her hips encouraging her. The other guys in the room were cheering her on. Except for Nathan who was trying his best not to pay any attention to Rachel's antics.

"What the hell is this?" Keith asked Lucas as he came up to the door. "What are these girls doing here?"

"I came to say thanks and bring cake and she ended up doing _that_." Brooke said completely shocked.

"We are so sorry for her behavior." Peyton told him in an apologetic tone.

"We should have locked her in the car." Brooke said mortified.

"Julian! Get that girl out of your lap!" Dan shouted at his son as he came up to the crowd that was gathered at the doorway. Rachel practically jumped out of his lap at the sound of Dan's bellowing shout. "This is a firehouse _not_ a brothel."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said sounding a little nervous. "I got carried away. He's just so gorgeous that I couldn't help myself. I mean just look at him and he must have a hot body underneath that uniform."

The people listening had to bite their lips to keep from laughing, including both Dan and Keith. Julian sat there basking in her comments.

"We'll just get the slut and go." Peyton said as she took hold of Rachel's wrist and began pulling her out of the rec room.

"Can I get your number Julian?" Rachel asked. She then wriggled free of Peyton and went over to him and whispered in his ear. "Call me tonight and we can hook up. I'm so horny. You can fuck me _all_ night if you want to."

"What's your number?" Julian asked. Rachel told Julian her number and then walked away from him in an exaggerated sexy style. Julian watched amazed at the redhead's performance.

"God she's like a dog on heat!" Brooke said causing the firemen to break out into laughter. "We'll go. Sorry for the trouble. But you have cake and stuff!"

"I'll walk you out." Lucas said and began to walk with the girls.

**~X~**

That night at about nine, Lucas was at the river court playing alone. He had the whole place to himself and he loved it. He felt so free when he was playing basketball; everything seemed a million miles away. He'd been playing for just over an hour and decided that he had been there long enough. As he went after his ball, he noticed a lone figure stood by the riverbank, staring out at the black water. Concerned that somebody might be thinking about throwing themselves in, Lucas sprinted over to the river side. The person was Brooke. She was stood, staring out over the river at the spot where her car had been submerged. She looked distraught.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said a little breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking and realizing what an isolated part the other side of the river is," she began to cry. "And just exactly how few cars go past it."

"Thinking like that is only gonna upset you." Lucas told her softly.

"My parents haven't even asked how I am," she confessed. "I'm all alone in that house and I'm scared."

"Can't you stay with one of your friends?" he asked her in a caring tone.

"Probably. I haven't asked," Brooke replied. "I think I'll ask Peyton. Rachel will be too busy humping Julian."

"He's my other cousin," Lucas informed her. "Did you walk here?"

"Yeah he said," Brooke replied. "And yeah I walked."

"Well let me drive you to Peyton's." He offered.


	4. Closer

**KayyyReneee - A BIG thanks to you for giving me the request for this story! Like I said before, how did the idea of Lucas as a fireman not cross my mind sooner? Glad you're enjoying what comes out of my mind! Hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**BDavisRules - Thanks so much for your wonderful review! And Lucas will be saving Brooke for a long time yet!**

**OTH-Brucas-Love - Here's the next update girl! Maybe Peyton won't be there after all…**

**RaptusMind - Glad you're liking Rachel's crazy antics! There should be many more from her!**

**liverpoolss, Diane Hermans, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks for your reviews! It makes writing worth while when you get feedback from the people who read!**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"It doesn't look like she's in," Brooke said to Lucas as she knocked on Peyton's front door. "Great."

"Do you have anybody else you can stay with?" Lucas asked. He was extremely concerned for her. She needed somebody to comfort her and there was no-one there for her when she needed them.

"No," she replied sadly. Her eyes filled with tears once more. "I'm completely alone."

"No you're not," Lucas told her, pulling her into his arms once more. "I'm here."

"But I'm gonna have to go home to that empty house again," she told him, her voice muffled by his chest. Her tears soaked his shirt. There was something about his scent that calmed her. "I used to love it, now I just feel so neglected and alone."

"You don't have to go back there Brooke," Lucas told her. His heart went out to the sobbing girl in his arms. "You can come and stay with me if you want to."

"Really?" Brooke asked her head still buried in his chest. His hands rubbed her back soothingly. He noticed that she only had the thin blouse and jeans on she had wore at the firehouse earlier. He noticed how cold she suddenly felt too.

"You're freezing." he said.

"I am a little cold." she admitted. She still had her face in the same position. She was enjoying his body heat.

"Come on, let's get back in the car," Lucas told her. "I have a sweater you can use."

"I still have your other one at my house," she told him as she let him guide her towards the car. "It's in the laundry."

"I have what's left of your cheerleading top at mine." Lucas told her as he remembered. "It got mixed up with my wet clothes and my mom washed and ironed it for you in case you wanted it back."

"I wondered where that went," Brooke replied as they climbed into the car. "Rachel said that you probably kept it to jerk off over seeing as though you've already seen my boobs."

"What?" Lucas asked his eyes going wide. Brooke realized she had actually just said what was on her mind.

"Oh my god! I _really_ didn't mean to say that," she said as she went bright red. "What is wrong with me today?"

"It's your concussion remember." he told her with a laugh. She joined in; relieved he had broken the awkwardness with humor.

"Thank you." Brooke said again as he handed her his fire department sweater. She put it on and winced. She felt like all she had done today was thank him, but he deserved it. He seemed to keep coming to her rescue.

"You're welcome," he told her genuinely. "Have you had anything to eat?"

"I had breakfast," she admitted. "But I've not felt hungry really."

"You're having something to eat at my house okay?" he told her. "I insist."

**~X~**

"Wow you have your own door?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas. "That's pretty neat."

"Honestly, I don't know why we have three doors into the house but we do," Lucas said as he opened it. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"This is nice." Brooke said as she went inside and looked around.

"I think it's time I revamped it a little. But it'll do for now," he said with a smile. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks," Brooke said as she sat on his bed. "This is comfy."

"That's one thing that never gets changed when I redecorate," he said sitting on the bed beside her. "I've never found one comfier yet."

"Mine feels like concrete," she told him, reveling in the softness of his bed. "I keep asking my parents for a new one but they never listen."

"Well you get comfy on there and I'll go get you some food okay," Lucas said as he stood. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Surprise me." she said with a small smile.

"Okay, I won't be long." He told her. He went out of his room and headed into the kitchen. Karen was already in there. "Hey mom."

"Hey Luke," she greeted in response. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. Can I get an extra portion of whatever you made?" he asked hopefully.

"Are you _that_ hungry?" she asked in surprise.

"No. One is for Brooke," Lucas mumbled. Karen looked at him questioningly. "She's scared to be by herself right now. She's all emotional and there's no-one at home for her. So I said that she could stay here tonight."

"How old is she?" Karen asked him.

"Seventeen," Lucas replied with a frown. "You don't think we're going to have sex do you? She just needs company. All clothing is gonna be kept on mom. And nothing is going to be inserted."

"I just want to make sure she's legal that's all," Karen told him. "People make assumptions. I don't want them doing that with you. So as long as she's over the age of consent nobody can implicate anything."

"I appreciate your concern for me mom, but all that's gonna happen in that room tonight is sleep," Lucas promised her. "I do have some self control you know."

"Unlike that brother of yours," Karen said with amusement. "Brooke was in the café this morning with her friends. She ended up buying an entire cake. That redheaded friend of hers is a bit of a handful. The things she was coming out with were unbelievable."

"Rachel? Yeah she is," Lucas said with a laugh. "I _knew_ that was one of your cakes when I had some. They came to the firehouse with an entire cake shop."

"The three of them went?" Karen asked as she heated up two portions of lasagna.

"They sure did," Lucas said with a laugh. Karen looked at him curious. "Rachel ended up giving Julian a lap dance. I'm surprised Dad didn't tell you."

"I've not actually seen your father tonight. He's at your Uncle's and they're having a guy's night," Karen explained. "Deb's coming over soon so that I'm not bored out of my brains. We're gonna watch a movie. You and Brooke can join us if you want."

"I think I'll pass mom," Lucas said softly. "Brooke needs to talk to somebody. So I'm going to be her ears."

**~X~**

"That was the best lasagna I have _ever_ tasted," Brooke said as she ate every morsel on the plate Lucas had given her. "Your mom is an awesome cook Lucas."

"Well it's what she does all day every day," Lucas replied as he finished his own. "She runs the café in town."

"Oh my God! Karen is your mom?" Brooke said alarmed. "She heard what Rachel said about my shirt."

"About me using it to jerk off?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Brooke answered with a blush. "She was handing us our plates when Rachel decided to blurt it out. I was mortified."

"I can imagine," Lucas said with a laugh as Brooke's phone beeped to alert her of a new message. "I bet my mom was too."

"Oh my God!" Brooke said looking shocked as she read the message. "That was Rachel. She's just finished corrupting your cousin Julian!"

"Huh?" Lucas asked a little confused.

"She's just finished humping him," Brooke laughed. "I'll finally get some peace from her whining about being horny!"

"She sounds like the perfect girl for Julian," Lucas told her. "His last girlfriend broke up with him because he asked her for too much sex."

"Rach will be in her element!" Brooke told him laughing again. "It must be a new thing to do on a Saturday night."

"What?" Lucas asked. "Bang a fireman?"

"No! Hang out with a hot fireman!" Brooke answered with a smile. "I mean Rachel's with Julian, Peyton is with Jake and I'm with you."

"How do you know Peyton's with Jake?" Lucas asked curious.

"She sent me a message when you were getting the food," Brooke explained. "They were gonna go for pizza."

"So that explains why she wasn't in," Lucas said. "My dad and uncle are gonna be having a quiet night by themselves. He was supposed to be having a guy's night. But I'm here, Nathan's at Haley's and Julian and Jake are with Rachel and Peyton."

"Thanks for inviting me here Lucas," Brooke told him sincerely. "I really need this right now."

"I know you do," he replied with a sexy smile. "That's why I'm here."

**~X~**

"There's a t-shirt for you there. It shouldn't press against any of your bruises." Lucas said later that night when they were getting ready for bed.

"Thanks Luke," she replied. "I feel like that's all I've said to you today."

"That hasn't been all you said," Lucas told her smiling. "There have been a fair few sexual comments made along the way too."

"Yeah but that was the concussion talking." she replied with her own smile.

"Oh yeah I forgot," he said with a laugh. Brooke liked his laugh. "Nothing to do with your friend Rachel's influence at all."

"Nope," Brooke insisted, smiling genuinely. Lucas saw how her dimples stood out. He thought she looked extremely beautiful right then. "You see, I'm a nice little innocent girl who doesn't do the kinds of things Rachel does."

_Is she trying to tell me she's a virgin_? He thought to himself. He hoped that she was. _Maybe she'll let me take it._

"I think one Rachel is enough don't you?" he asked, trying to hide the arousal in his voice. Brooke's ears caught the slight huskiness in his tone. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll get changed in there. Don't worry I'll knock before I come in."

"Well it's not like you haven't seen it all already." Brooke told him playfully as he headed out of the door.

**~X~**

Early hours of Sunday morning, Lucas woke to the sound of Brooke whimpering. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked over at her. She was led on her back and had tears coming from her eyes. He leaned over and gently shook her awake.

"Brooke. Brooke wake up." he said trying to rouse her. She groggily opened her eyes and looked straight at him. Her forehead was creased and Lucas didn't know if it was pain that was causing it.

"My chest really hurts Luke." she croaked out.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked softly.

"All over," she gasped. "I feel sick."

"Can you breathe okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah," she answered shakily as she got her tears under control. "I just want the pain to go."

"Did you get any medication from the hospital?" he asked.

"No, they said something about needing my parent's permission to give me drugs." She replied as she sniffled.

"What a load of bullshit," Lucas said angrily. "They're supposed to give you pain relief. Do you want me to get you some Tylenol?"

"Yes please." she said quietly.

"I won't be long okay?" he told her as he got out of bed and went out of his room into the hallway.

Brooke was in too much pain to even appreciate the way his boxers clung to his butt as he walked, or the fact that his hair was stuck out at odd angles made him look adorable. Or even the fact that he only wore his underwear. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and the bottle of pills.

"Here you go Brooke," he said as he set the pills and water down on the bedside table nearest to her, switching the lamp on as he did. "Do you want a hand up?"

"That would be good. I don't know how you're gonna do it without hurting me thought." she said gratefully. Lucas thought for a moment and then put one arm under her thighs, the other around her waist. He lifted her easily and moved her into a sitting position. He straightened and looked down at her.

"Like that," he said with a smile. "I think you should have the max dose of these."

**~X~**

"Has it kicked in yet?" Lucas asked as he stroked her back a little while later. She had taken the pills and had almost immediately cuddled up to him once he had climbed back into bed. Her head rested on his chest and her left arm was around his waist. Her chest was resting on a soft cushion that was between them. There was nothing sexual about their actions. She just needed the comfort.

"Yes," she replied cuddling up to him more. "I'm actually comfortable for the first time in days."

"Well get some sleep while you can," he told her as he continued stroking her hair and back. "You probably need it."

"Mmm hmm." she replied sleepily. The gentle stroking actions he was making, were lulling her into a deep sleep. Even when she was fast asleep, Lucas continued the action, until he too joined her in slumber.


	5. Lonely Nights

**BDavisRules - My fingers can't keep up on the keyboard with the amount of ideas I have right now.**

**OTH-Brucas-love - Well he is a guy so he had to have some kind of dirty thoughts about little innocent Brooke!**

**cklovewinter - Thank you for reviewing Cari! Glad you like this! Hope you continue to.**

**paigematthewsfan21 - Aww thanks! Glad you think so.**

**Diane Hermans, RaptusMind, KayyyReneee, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, Jacksawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks for the lovely review!**

**Thanks to everybody who has added this to their favorites and alerts! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

"Hey girls!" Rachel said in a sing song voice as she joined Peyton and Brooke at a table before school started on Monday morning.

"You got laid then?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Rachel said as she smiled widely. "Julian has the _perfect_ stamina for me. He kept going all of Saturday night, practically all day Sunday and most of last night. I think I've found my soul mate!"

"And you're basing that on an extended sex session?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"But it was the best sex I've _ever_ had Brookie," Rachel said with a dreamy look on her face. "And I've had a _lot_ to compare it to."

"I think Rachel's in love!" Peyton teased.

"Oh please! I don't do love. Sex is my thing and that's where it ends," Rachel insisted. "So what did you two virgins get up to while I was getting banged to heaven and back?"

"I went out with Jake on Saturday night," Peyton said with a smile on her face. "We went for pizza and spent ages just talking."

"Are you seeing him again?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded eagerly.

"Saturday night again." she replied with a smile.

"Did you bang him?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel not everything is about sex," Peyton told her. She smiled as she added. "We made out though."

"I suppose that's better than nothing," Rachel said and looked at Brooke. "What about you? What did you get up to? No wait, let me guess. You finished your crochet and then signed the papers to join a convent."

"What?" Brooke laughed. "If you must know, I stayed at Lucas's on Saturday night."

"_What_?" both Rachel and Peyton asked in shocked tones. That was the last thing that they had expected Brooke to tell them.

"Did you fuck him?" Rachel asked giddily. "Did he de-virginize you?"

"No I didn't Rachel!" Brooke said with a frown. "I slept in his bed with him though."

"Seriously?" Peyton asked. Both she and Rachel knew that that was a big step for Brooke to take.

"Well I say you'll be banging him before next week," Rachel said with a smile. "Trust me Brooke, nothing feels better than having a well hung fireman giving you the best orgasms of your life."

"I think we should give Julian a present," Brooke said to Peyton. "He's made her go all dreamy and glazy eyed."

"I agree," Peyton said smiling as they looked at Rachel who was off in her own little world. "Maybe the gift can be a gift card for condoms."

"Anything, as long as it stops her whining about being horny." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Damn we better get to class," Peyton said as she looked at her watch. "Look at the time."

**~X~**

"So for this lesson, we are going to be heading outside for a fire safety demonstration from some of Tree Hill's finest fireman. You won't need your books." Mr. Chavez told his class a little later that day.

"Awesome!" Rachel squealed, jumping out of her seat. "I wonder if Julian's gonna be here."

"Let's get outside and see," Peyton said as she followed Rachel. "Come on Brooke. Lucas and Jake might be there."

Once the class was at the area where the demonstration was being carried out, the three girls could clearly make out Julian, Jake and Lucas. The girls all looked at each other and smiled. Rachel let out a happy sigh as she gazed dreamily at Julian.

"She's totally head over heels for him." Peyton muttered to Brooke who laughed softly in response.

"Okay for our first demonstration," Lucas began. "Julian here is going to show you how we rescue people from a burning building. Can we have a volunteer to play the role of a person trapped?"

"Ooh me! Me!" Rachel said as she waved her hand in the air. She had heard the words Julian and volunteer and it had to be her. Brooke and Peyton smiled between themselves.

"Okay, the girl with the red hair step forward," Lucas said giving Julian a sneaky wink. Julian gave him a thumbs up in response as Rachel came over to Lucas eagerly. "So if you just take yourself up the tower thing over there, Julian will come and save you."

"Thanks Lucas," Rachel squealed as she went over to the tower Lucas had pointed out. It consisted of a raised platform about the same height as the fire engine. She then stopped in front of Julian. "You better save me Julian. I mean we're gonna be having even hotter sex this weekend."

"Don't worry I'll save you." Julian told her as he smirked at her. He couldn't resist checking her out as she climbed up onto the platform. "And trust me; we can't get any hotter than last weekend."

"Oh but Julian, we can." Rachel told him in a seductive voice. Julian could only swallow hard at her words.

"Do we even need to know how they rescue a person from a building?" Peyton asked Brooke with a frown.

"I don't think so," Brooke answered. "Maybe they're just doing it so we get involved and pay attention. I mean they chose the eye candy firemen for a high school demonstration, so that keeps the girls entertained straight away."

After Julian had rescued Rachel three times they moved onto the next demonstration. Rachel had come up with different circumstances and insisted that there was a demo for each. The next demo was on how the fireman handled their hoses. Lucas just about kept a straight face as he spoke about the exercise they were going to do.

"So," Lucas began. "Who wants to help Jake handle his hose?"

"Peyton!" Brooke and Rachel shouted in unison and pointed their hands above her head.

"Peyton come on down and help me handle my hose!" Jake almost shouted, causing Brooke and Rachel to laugh hysterically. Even Lucas joined in along with all the other spectators. Once Peyton had assisted Jake in getting his hose under control, she went back to Brooke and Rachel who were still laughing.

"Wow Jake has a big hose." Rachel said before she collapsed into a giggling heap.

After several more demonstrations which showed how to put out several different types of fires, the safety lesson was over. The students had the chance to ask the firemen questions, but they just took the opportunity to stay outside for a little longer. Brooke, Peyton and Rachel however had different ideas. They wanted to chat to their men. Brooke considered Lucas as hers now. After spending Saturday night and all day Sunday with him, she realized that she had more than friendly feelings for him. The girls went over to the guys eagerly; Rachel to Julian, Peyton to Jake and Brooke to Lucas.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas greeted with a smile as he tidied away some flyers they had been handing out. "How's your chest?"

"Not as bad since I discovered Tylenol," she told him with a smile. "Although it did hurt more this morning after sleeping in my concrete bed."

"You could have stayed at mine again," Lucas told her with a smile. "I don't mind. In fact I quite liked waking up with you in my arms on Sunday morning."

"Oh you did huh?" Brooke asked playfully, kinking her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," he confirmed his smile getting bigger. "When are your parents getting back?"

"I honestly have no idea," she replied. "They're been away two weeks so far and usually on average they're away two, three months. Why?"

"Well I was thinking, why don't you come and stay with me while they're away, starting from tonight." Lucas suggested. The truth was even though he had only had her in his arms that one night; he had missed waking up with her that morning. Brooke too had missed the feel of his arms around her and the warmth from his body.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded his reply. "I'd like that."

"Well that's sorted then," he told her. "Although I'm on night shifts this week so I won't be there with you."

"That sucks," she said pouting slightly. Lucas's eyes were drawn to her mouth as she did that. "That means I have to sleep alone again."

"Well I'll be finishing my shift at five and I'll be home for about twenty past. So you won't be waking up alone." He told her with a grin.

"That sounds good," Brooke said, unable to believe how the day was turning out. _Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe I will be banging him by this time next week_. Brooke thought. "Waking up alone sucks."

"That it does," Lucas said with a seriously sexy smile. Brooke's stomach did flips. "You know I'm looking forward to tomorrow morning."

"Me, Rachel and Peyton are going to Tric tonight," Brooke said. "Your mom wouldn't mind me coming in late would she?"

"Well I'll give you a key to the door that goes straight into my room. So she probably won't notice," Lucas said with a smile. "And besides, she owns Tric."

"Your mom owns the café _and_ the club?" Brooke asked in surprise. "Wow!"

"Yeah she does," he replied. "I'll phone Andy and get him to put your names on the guest list so that you won't have to pay to get in. And you'll get V.I.P treatment."

"Really? That would be _amazing_." Brooke told him with a wide smile.

"Just make sure you girls don't drink any alcohol okay?" Lucas told her in a fake stern tone. "My mom could lose her license otherwise."

"I promise." Brooke told him as she smiled at him.

"So how are we gonna go about getting your thing's to mine?" Lucas asked.

"What time do you start your shift?" Brooke asked him in response.

"Five. I'm doing a twelve hour one," Lucas told her. "Although if there's an emergency that I'm on I have to stay until it's done, so sometimes I can work twenty four hours straight."

"Wow really? That's ages!" she said stunned. "We could go and get my stuff after school."

"I'll pick you up from school and we'll go straight to your house," he told her. "That way I can have a bit of a tidy up before you get there."

"Okay that sounds like a plan," Brooke said smiling. "I'll see you when schools finished."

**~X~**

Lucas gave his room one last thorough look over. He had cleaned the entire room. He had polished the wood, vacuumed under his bed and even cleaned the windows. He had sorted out his nightstands so the one at the side of the bed she had taken the last time was empty so she could put her things in it. He had found the other lamp that he used to have on the other nightstand and had set that up after cleaning it. He had rearranged his closet so there was space for her clothes and sorted his drawers so there were some for her to use.

All his books and CD's were in their correct places instead of just left lying around on his desk or a set of drawers. He had even changed the bed linen and fluffed the pillows that little bit more and had placed a vase with some gerbera daisies in on her nightstand. He was satisfied that his room was suitable for Brooke to stay in. He didn't want her thinking that he was a slob. Not that his room had been untidy the last time she had been here, but at least now it had had a thorough clean and smelt like it had. If Karen walked in now, she would have a heart attack. He glanced at his watch, picked his keys up and went out of the door that led outside. He got in his car and headed into town. He had one errand to do before he met Brooke at school. He'd arranged for a key to be cut for her.

**~X~**

"So what were you and Lucas talking about," Peyton asked Brooke. "It seemed pretty intimate."

"Well," Brooke began. She hesitated as she knew it would intrigue her two friends all the more. They looked at her expectantly. "He asked me if I want to stay with him while my parents are away."

"Oh my _God_!" Rachel said not quite believing her ears. "What did you say?"

"I said yes." Brooke said with a wide smile.

"Good for you!" Rachel said. "This time next week you and Lucas will be having sex!"

"Rach!" Brooke said with a laugh.

"You really like him don't you?" Peyton asked her.

"Yeah. I do." Brooke replied honestly.

"Its fate, that's what it is," Rachel commented. "I mean of all the people to find you after those psycho's did what they did it was Lucas and you love him. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. Right Brookie?"

"They sure do." Brooke said as she beamed widely.

"Wow did Rachel just quote you?" Peyton asked. "I'm shocked!"

"Shut it!" Rachel told her playfully. "I _was_ gonna call you slut but you're not getting enough for me to call you that! Brooke's gonna be getting more than you soon! In fact I bet she gets some tonight!"

"He's on night shift." Brooke told her. Rachel noticed that Brooke hadn't denied that she would be having sex with Lucas.

"What time does his shift start?" Peyton asked. "Jake's starts at five."

"So does Luke's," Brooke said. "He's gonna pick me up from here and then I'm getting some stuff from mine and we're going back to his."

"And that's when he'll claim your virginity!" Rachel said. "Because you didn't deny that you weren't gonna be having sex today!"

"Rach!" Brooke said blushing. "I'm _not_ having sex with Lucas okay?"

"Well I'm having it with Julian before he goes on his shift," Rachel said. "He must be on the same shift as your men."

"I'm going for dinner with Jake." Peyton said.

"Wow this is great!" Rachel said. "I mean Peyton's having dinner with her man, I'm gonna be riding mine and Brookie here is gonna be moving in with hers."

"I'm not moving in Rach. I'm staying while my parents are away." Brooke told her.

"Your parents are never here so you're moving in with the guy!" Rachel pointed out. Brooke thought for a few minutes. Rachel was right. Her parents were never around and Lucas had said she could stay while her parents were away. She wouldn't mind waking up with him everyday. "So Lucas is picking Brookie here up, I'm meeting Julian at my house. Where are you meeting Jake?"

"He's picking me up from my house." Peyton answered just as the bell rang to signal school was over.

"Yay school's over!" Rachel squealed as the three of them quickly put their books into their bags. "So what time are we meeting for Tric?"

"Seven?" Brooke suggested. "That way we have two hours after our men go to work so we can get ready. Because I know some of us who are called Rachel are gonna be otherwise occupied. And will definitely need a shower before she comes out with us!"

"I like how you think Brookester!" Rachel said as the girls began walking down the packed hallway. "I hope you have fun moving in with Lucas while I'm gonna be screaming in ecstasy and Peyton eats."

"You're terrible Rach," Brooke said as she stopped at her locker to get a book she would need for her homework. "I'll see you later."

"Where am I picking you up from Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Oh here," Brooke said as she scribbled Lucas's address on a scrap of paper. Both Rachel and Peyton were surprised that she knew the address already. "I'll be coming out of the blue door."

**~X~**

"Wow that's a nice house." Lucas said as he pulled up in the driveway outside Brooke's huge white house.

"Yeah it is. It's just a shame it's so creepy when it's just me in there," she said as they climbed out of the car and headed towards the house. "Which is practically all the time."

"That must really suck," Lucas said as she unlocked the red front door. They went inside. "Wow. This is impressive."

They went up the grand staircase and headed along the hallway that led to Brooke's bedroom. She went through the already open door and Lucas followed. He looked around and was impressed at what he saw.

"Just try my bed. Then you'll see I'm not exaggerating about the concreteness." she said as she headed into her closet. Lucas did as she said.

"Holy shit that _is_ hard!" he said as he sat back up as she came out of her closet with a large suitcase. She opened it and put it on the bed. "You'll need hangers for your clothes."

Thirty minutes later, Brooke had packed her stuff. She had even retrieved Lucas's sweater from the laundry hamper. She and Lucas then headed out of the door. Lucas was carrying Brooke's cases and was amused at the amount of stuff she had packed. He just hoped she would have enough room in his closet and the spare drawers. The drive to his house took them just over twenty minutes. He parked in the driveway and carried her stuff into his room with her following. She went in and could immediately tell that he had cleaned the place. She noticed the daisies on the bedside cabinet.

"I _love_ those flowers," she told him as he put her cases on his bed. "They're my favorite."

"Really?" he asked surprised. "Not a bad choice I made then?"

"Not at all," she said as she unzipped the larger case. She hung her clothes up quickly and they both noticed there were still loads of room in his closet. "Where should I put my shoes?"

"How about under the bed?" Lucas suggested.

"Perfect." she said with a smile. She was completely unpacked in ten minutes. Her bathroom stuff was in the bathroom sat right beside Lucas's things. Both couldn't help noticing how coupley that seemed.

"You hungry?" he asked as he finished putting her cases in the storage cupboard above his closet.

"I am actually." she replied.

"How about steak?" he suggested. "I'm pretty handy at cooking steak."

"Steak is good." she answered with a smile.

"Good," he said smiling back. "Do you want to come keep me company while I cook?"

Just over an hour later, Brooke and Lucas had eaten and were now in his bedroom. Brooke was sat at his desk finishing her homework and he was on his bed reading. He glanced up at her occasionally and found her concentrating on the work she was doing. He thought she looked beautiful.

"Finished!" Brooke broke the silence as she finished her calculus. "Finally."

"I take it it's not your favorite subject?" he asked with a smile as he placed his bookmark in his book and closed it.

"I hate it with a passion." she said with a smile as she closed the books and put them back in her bag.

"Is that all your homework done?" Lucas asked as he put his book down and climbed off the bed. She stood to dump her bag in the corner out of the way.

"It is," she answered with a smile. She turned to look at him and found he had closed the gap between them considerably. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to do something." He told her.

"What?" She asked him curiously.

"This," he said softly before he pulled her to him and covered her lips with his. Since she had kissed him at the fire house he had wanted to taste her lips again. They both moaned into the other's mouth as their tongues met. The kiss was more intense than the previous one and Lucas couldn't stop his body responding, even if he wanted to. After long moments had passed, they both pulled away to breathe. "I just had to do that; you tasted so good at the fire house."

"So did you," Brooke told him as she licked her lips. "How about we do that some more before you have to go to work?"


	6. SOS

**NaeNae – Thanks for the review. Brooke and Lucas's ages have been mentioned. He's 20 almost 21 and Brooke is 17 nearly 18. Peyton and Rachel are 18. Jake, Haley and Nathan are older and are 24. Julian is 25.**

**tanya2byour21 - Oh yes Rachel is definitely going to be a handful in this. She's going to be all over the place crazy wise.**

**Brucas - Yes they will be back at a later date.**

**BDavisRules - Aww thanks Rosie! I couldn't resist the hose comment Jake shouted to Peyton.**

**SouthernBellBrooke, Diane Hermans, KayyyReneee, JustLikeBrookeDavis, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks once again for your reviews!**

**Hope that you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

"Oh fuck! Look at the time!" Lucas said alarmed as he jumped off the bed. Brooke looked at the clock. It read four forty. "I'm gonna be late for work."

"You might _just_ make it," she said with a smile. She couldn't believe they'd been making out for over an hour. "I'm sorry I um, _distracted_ you."

"Don't apologize Brooke," he told her with a sexy smile as he quickly changed into his uniform. Brooke took the time to appreciate his underwear clad body and noticed their actions had made him a little on the aroused side. "Not for a make out session like _that_."

"You enjoyed it then?" she asked as she grinned and dragged her eyes away from his crotch.

"Brooke, you can see the evidence of how much I enjoyed it," he said as he gave her that smile again. "I'd love to stay and do it some more but I have to go or I'm in big trouble."

"Well I hope you don't have to do any crazy stuff like hang from helicopters." she said as he picked his car keys up.

"Hopefully I won't have to," he said as he went over to her and gave her one last passionate kiss. "Enjoy your girls' night okay. And I'll see you in the morning when you wake up in my arms."

"I'll try. And I can't wait for that," she answered with a smile. He headed out the door. "Be careful."

"I will." he told her as he closed the door before running to his car.

She climbed off the bed and decided to head for the shower. She didn't want to because she could smell Lucas all over her and it made her feel good. If she didn't though she'd have Rachel thinking she and Lucas had had sex. She opened the door and almost ran into Haley.

"Brooke!" Haley said shocked to see one of her students in her boyfriend's house. "What are you doing here?"

"Miss James?" Brooke asked equally shocked. "I'm staying here for a while. Lucas asked me."

"Lucas?" Haley asked as she raised her eyebrows. "Are you and he dating?"

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure. I think we are," Brooke replied with a frown. "We've not really discussed it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haley offered. "I was just gonna get me some mac n cheese. You want some?"

"Yeah sure. That would be good," Brooke said with a genuine smile. Even though Lucas had made them steak earlier she was hungry again. "Thanks Miss James."

"Look, seeing as thought we're out of school and practically family, call me Haley," Haley told her. "It's too weird being called Miss James here."

"Are you related to Lucas?" Brooke asked puzzled as they both headed into the kitchen.

"No," she replied with a slight laugh. "I'm engaged to his brother Nathan."

"Wow seriously?" Brooke asked surprised. "Congratulations."

"Don't tell your buddies okay? I don't want my private life spread around the school." Haley told her.

"My lips are sealed," Brooke promised, and then joked. "Well as long as this mac n cheese is good."

"Oh don't worry; I make the _best_ mac n cheese on the planet. Even Karen says so." Haley told her with a smile.

"And Karen's an amazing cook." Brooke said.

"So what's going on with you and Luke?" Haley asked as she set about making the food of the Gods.

"Well he saved me when some frikkin assholes from Grove High sabotaged my brakes," Brooke began. "So Rachel, Peyton and I went to the firehouse to say thanks-"

"I heard about that," Haley interrupted. She smiled as she asked. "Did Rachel _really_ give Julian a lap dance?"

"Yeah," Brooke confirmed with a laugh. "It was _so_ embarrassing. She got shouted at by one of the guys in charge."

"Yeah it was Keith, Lucas and Nathan's dad." Haley told her.

"Seriously?" Brooke asked wide eyed. Haley nodded and Brooke laughed as she said. "Oh just wait until I tell her later!"

"Are you off out tonight?" Haley asked her.

"Yeah, we're going to Tric." Brooke replied.

"So how come you're staying here?" Haley asked curious.

"Lucas asked me to. I don't particularly want to be by myself right now, you know after somebody deliberately sabotaged my brakes. And you know my parents are never there," Brooke explained. Haley nodded. "Well I stayed here on Saturday night and Lucas looked after me, getting me pain killers and cuddling me until I fell asleep."

"How's your chest after the accident?" Haley asked concerned.

"As sore as hell," Brooke told her honestly. She lowered the neckline of her shirt a little. "You see this bruising?"

"Oh my God! That looks like its agony." Haley said shocked as she saw the deep purple shade of the bruise.

"That isn't the half of it. The fleshy part is the worst," Brooke told her. Haley winced. "I can't even wear a bra."

"I can imagine," she told her. "I remember last year, a student in the senior class threw a chair at me when I told him to go and see Turner. The leg caught me in my chest and that hurt like hell. I can't imagine what it's like to have it all over."

"It's not pleasant," Brooke told her. "The only good sleep I've had was Saturday night after I was doped up on Tylenol and snuggled up to Lucas with my chest on a cushion."

"Aww that sounds adorable," Haley said with a smile. "You can tell me to mind my own business, but are you and he having sex?"

"No," Brooke answered as she blushed. "I've never… been with…"

"Oh," Haley said as she joined her at the table. She understood what Brooke was telling her. "That's good."

"Can I talk to you about it?" Brooke asked embarrassed.

"Of course you can." Haley replied with a smile. She was glad that Brooke trusted her enough to confide in her.

"And you won't tell anybody? Not even Nathan." Brooke asked.

"Brooke I promise that whatever we discuss in this conversation will not go any further." Haley promised her.

"The truth is I'm scared of actually going through with it," Brooke blurted out. "Peyton's told me horror stories about her first time, but Rachel on the other hand-"

"I can imagine," Haley said with a smile. "Rachel's a live wire huh?"

"I think that's an understatement," Brooke laughed. "She's an amazing friend though. It's just; I can't talk to her or Peyton about sex. Rachel keeps saying I spend my free time doing crochet and thinking about joining a convent."

"Okay," Haley laughed. "I'll tell you a secret seeing as though we're in a sharing mood. Nathan and I didn't have our first time until after Graduation. I was feeling like you are now, but I told him and he was so sweet about it. And it wasn't as bad as I was expecting it to be."

"Really?" Brooke asked her fears soothed slightly.

"Yes. I knew that I was ready for that step and we just took it slow. Nathan was so sweet and caring and it was perfect," Haley told her. "It was six years ago now, but somehow still seems like yesterday."

"So you were round my age?" Brooke asked as she did the math.

"Yep, I was eighteen." Haley smiled as she got up to go and check the mac n cheese.

"I'll be eighteen in a few months." Brooke said brightly. "Wonder if my parents will be back for it?"

"We'll be here if they aren't Brooke," Haley assured her. "Especially Lucas."

"That's if he doesn't have to go to a mega dangerous rescue," Brooke said looking sad. "How do you do it Haley?"

"Do what?" Haley asked, hoping Brooke was on about something else to what they had just been talking about.

"Carry on when Nathan goes to work, knowing what his job is and what it consists of," Brooke said. "That knowing when you watch them walk out of that door they might never walk back through it."

"It's hard Brooke it really is," Haley told her deciding she needed to know the truth before she got in too deep with Lucas. "When you see anything they go to on TV is the worst part though."

"I know what you mean," Brooke said. "I saw Lucas on the TV the other day at that crane rescue and I was so scared when I saw him hanging from the helicopter and I had only seen him that one time when he rescued me then."

"I know exactly what you went through," Haley told her softly. "Nathan was doing this one rescue when I was at college and it was on the news. I was watching and he nearly drowned. He got swept away by the river and hit his head. Keith and Dan saved him. But I had to see it live on the news."

"That must have been horrible," Brooke said her hazel eyes wide. "What did you do?"

"Honestly? I cried hysterically for about four hours while I tried to get a flight back here. It really scared me and every time I see Nathan go out that door to do the job he loves it scares me even more." Haley said as the timer beeped to signal their food was ready. Brooke swallowed and hoped Lucas was okay.

**~X~**

Brooke hurried around Lucas's room as she got ready for her night out with Rachel and Peyton. She had spent so long eating and chatting to Haley that she had never had chance for her shower. She had spent most of her time trying to find a dress that didn't show off too much of her bruising. She failed miserably. In the end she had decided to wear a red halter neck dress as it covered more of the bruises than the rest of her dresses. She was in the process of applying a little more make up when she heard a familiar knock on the external door that led out of Lucas's room. She finished applying her lip gloss and went over to answer it.

"Wow look at you," Peyton said hugging her friend gently. "Has Lucas seen you in that dress?"

"No, not yet," she answered with a smile. "Just let me get my purse and put my shoes on."

"This is a nice place," Peyton remarked as she looked around Lucas's bedroom as Brooke slipped her shoes on. "Aww he even got you your favorite flowers."

"He did and that was before he knew they were my favorite," Brooke said as she picked her purse up. "I'd say it definitely was fate like Rachel said. Come on let's go. We better not keep Rach waiting too long."

**~X~**

"How did we get on the V.I.P list?" Rachel asked as she grinned like a lunatic. "Not that I'm complaining."

"This is pretty damn neat," Peyton said. "We get the V.I.P section to ourselves. Look at all that room we have to dance."

"Well if you really want to know why we're getting treated like stars, it's because Lucas's mom owns this place and he gave them instructions to treat us like Princesses," Brooke said. "Oh and she also owns the café and heard your comment about Luke using my shirt to jerk off over."

"_Karen_ is Lucas's mom?" Rachel asked shocked. "Am I banned from the café?"

"I don't think so," Brooke said as she laughed. "Though you should be."

"Pfft! You love me," Rachel said. "So, who got up to what with their hot, hot, hot fire guy? I'll go first. Non stop sex until four thirty! It was orgasms galore for me! I'm surprised that I can walk!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Peyton asked. "Well Jake and I made out after we ate."

"So you didn't have to help him get his hose under control again?" Brooke asked as she laughed.

"Brooke!" Rachel screamed. "I'm so proud of you right now! You actually beat me to a sexual innuendo thingy."

"I've been around you too long that's why." Brooke told her. Even Peyton was impressed with what Brooke had said.

"So what did you do Brooke?" Peyton asked, as she sipped her soda.

"Well I 'moved in' with Lucas, ate, finished my homework and then Lucas and I made out for over an hour." Brooke replied with a grin.

"Seriously?" Rachel squealed. "Did you feel any parts? Did he feel yours?"

"_Rach_!" Brooke said in shocked. "He can't do that yet I'm too sore to touch."

"Oh yeah I forgot," Rachel said glumly and then perked up. "He could have always gone south of the border."

"On our first make out session?" Brooke asked her looking at her like she was a crazy person. "I don't think so missy. My name ain't Rachel."

"Oh please, if you're gonna try and insult me at least get your facts right," Rachel said. "You know fine well that I go way further than groping in a first make out session."

**~X~**

"Yo Andy," Skills one of the barmen called to his manager from the doorway to the office. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, come in." Andy told him. Skills went in and closed the door.

"I can still smell gas really strong," he told him. "Did the gas engineer check everywhere?"

"Yes he did," Andy said with a frown. "He checked every possible place and tested every appliance he could think off and everything was working fine. He said the smell is probably coming in from outside. Just like every other firm we called in."

Andy was puzzled. They had been getting a strong smell of gas in the club for four days now and it seemed to be getting stronger with each day. Several different gas engineers had been called to investigate and each one had found no cause for the smell. He even had the paperwork to prove it.

"You think we should close just to be on the safe side?" Skills asked. "It seems _really_ bad right now."

"I think we should until we know where it's coming from," Andy said. It concerned him that they had checked everything out several times but nothing had been found. "I bet it's the pipe that runs under the building."

"Shit!" Skills said. "Did the gas guys check it?"

"I don't think they can. It's under ground," Andy said. "Get everybody out of here. Give them refunds if they insist. Just get them out as fast as you can."

**~X~**

"Are you _sure_ we don't have alcohol in these drinks?" Peyton asked. "Because I sure as hell feel like I've been drinking."

"Lucas said it would only be soft drinks because his momma would lose her license," Brooke said. She too felt like she wasn't all there. "Maybe they got it mixed up."

"I don't feel drunk," Rachel said. "I feel like I've had that stuff they give you at the dentist to make you dopey."

"Who cares?" Peyton said. "Let's just dance!"

**~X~**

Lucas's eyes shot open as the alarm blasted out into the firehouse and the lights flickered on. He blinked a few times as he jumped out of his bed and pulled on his trousers. He ran towards the pole followed by Nathan, Jake and Julian and they slid down one after the other. Dan was coming out of the control room with the paperwork that had been faxed through about the details of the fire. His face looked grim as he quickly spoke to Keith. Keith's face drained of color and Nathan and Lucas noticed as they put their boots on and jackets and helmets. Keith came over to their engine as they climbed in. He was going to be traveling in the same one as Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Julian and Chase. Chase would be the one driving the fire engine. He quickly started the engine and left the fire house with sirens blaring and lights flashing.

"What've we got?" Nathan asked like he usually did.

"Explosion and extensive fire." Keith replied a little abruptly.

"Where?" Julian asked.

"Tric." came Keith's reply.

"What?" Lucas shouted shocked. "There's been an explosion at Tric? Brooke's there. So are Peyton and Rachel."

"Is your mother?" Keith asked concerned.

"No, it's Monday." Nathan reminded him. Keith breathed a sigh of relief as he remembered it was indeed Monday. Karen would be safely at home. Three firefighters however, became tenser as they drew nearer the blazing building


	7. Panic

**KayyyReneee - I'm so glad you're still enjoying this story. Like I said before if it hadn't been for your suggestion this story would probably have never happened.**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis - Yes Brooke is very accident prone huh? At least she has Lucas to come to her rescue again!**

**Willis368 - Sorry to keep you hanging, but here is the next installment. Hope you enjoy it. And your suggestion is definitely a possibility.**

**tanya2byour21, Swifty1212, Diane Hermans, ReadingRed, Brucas-causelivingsnotenough, RaptusMind, TomsAngel4610, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223- Thanks so much for taking the time to review! I really appreciate it.**

**To everybody who reviews thank you so much! The feedback and your opinions are greatly appreciated, as are the suggestions on what you would like to see in the story. Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

The two fire engines pulled up outside the building that had once been Tric. They were relieved to find a huge crowd outside that were obviously patrons of the club. Lucas, Jake and Julian jumped out of the engine before it even stopped. Keith would have normally had stern words with them about that, but he decided to let them off for tonight. He'd only ever seen them looking as worried as they did when they had to go and get one of their own out of a building. Lucas eagerly scanned the crowd to see if he could see the brunette he was looking for. He noticed that the females mainly had blonde hair and it made his task so much easier. However he couldn't see Brooke at all. There was a figure slumped on the sidewalk; somebody had obviously had way too much to drink. He was about to turn away when he noticed the red hair. He changed his mind and quickly headed over to the figure.

"Rachel?" he asked with a frown as he crouched in front of her. She looked up and he saw she had a cut on her forehead.

"Oh thank God you're here Lucas," she said in a slur as she wiped her tears. "Brooke and Peyton are still in there. They went to the bathroom and the next thing I knew was it was like a disaster movie."

"Have you been drinking?" he asked, noticing how she had difficulty putting her words together.

"No, we just had the fruity stuff that was on our table," she told him. "I feel like I've had that stuff from the dentist."

"The gas?" he asked alarmed.

"Yeah that's it," she said as more tears fell. "Is Julian here? I _really_ need to see him."

"I'm right here baby," he said as he appeared from behind Lucas with a first aid kit. "Let's look at that head of yours. Lucas your dad wants you and Jake inside doing a search. Owen and Chase are on the hose."

"Awesome. He must know there's no way in hell I'll be staying out here when I need to be looking for my girl." Lucas said as he stood up. He then ran towards where Keith and Jake were stood. Jake was getting his breathing apparatus on with Dan's help and Lucas began putting his on with Keith's help.

"You be careful in there okay Luke," Keith told his son. "Don't do anything crazy because your girlfriend's in there okay?"

"Same for you Jake." Dan said in agreement.

"Yeah whatever," Lucas said. "Just let us get in there and get searching. Rachel said they were going to the bathroom before the place blew up. And you should get in touch with the gas people get them to cut the supply to here. It's obviously a leak from the mains. Rachel mentioned that she felt like she'd had the stuff from the dentist."

"I'm on it," Keith said. "Just be careful."

"So we're heading to the bathrooms?" Jake asked to confirm their plans.

"Yeah," Lucas confirmed. "Hopefully they'll be in there."

"Hopefully," Jake agreed. "Let's go get our honey's Luke."

**~X~**

"Peyton? Are you okay?" Brooke asked groggily. She had been knocked to the floor and had hit her chest extremely hard on one of the cubicle doors. She was in agony again. She had also banged her head again in the process and she could feel her cut from the accident had re-opened. It was obviously a lot deeper as the blood was pouring down one side of her face. She also felt extremely dizzy and sick.

"Uh, I think so," Peyton replied. "My leg feels a little banged up. How about you?"

"I think I bruised my bruises," Brooke replied. "And re-opened the cut on my head. I don't feel too good either."

"Well you can always have Lucas kiss them better," Peyton joked. "I wish I had sore boobs instead of a sore leg, because I would definitely get Jake to kiss them better. Is your head bleeding again?"

"You sounded like Rachel then," Brooke said. "God I hope she's okay. Yeah it's bleeding but it's nothing to worry about."

"Me too. You think we chose to go to the bathroom at the right time?" Peyton asked.

"Uh huh," Brooke replied. Peyton thought she sounded a little wheezy. "Where are you?"

"Well I _was_ over by the sink," Peyton replied. "I couldn't tell you where I am now thought because it's a little dark."

"Well I'm gonna come and find you so don't move," Brooke said as she began crawling on the floor. She felt the blood from her head dripping onto her hands. She felt even more nauseas as she moved. "It'll be like hitting the piñata."

"Only I'm the piñata," Peyton said dryly. "Just be careful where you're crawling. You might hurt yourself."

**~X~**

"Jake give me a hand moving this would you?" Lucas asked through his radio.

"Damn what was _that_?" Jake asked as he tried to picture what the obstruction blocking their path used to be.

"That _was_ the bar," Lucas said as they began to move the heavy object between them. "Well half of it anyway."

"And it ended up all the way over here?" Jakes asked surprised. "Let's just hope our ladies weren't coming along this way when it happened."

"You really like Peyton don't you?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I do," Jake replied with a smile. Lucas could tell he was smiling as it reflected in his voice. "I never in a million years thought I'd fall in love with a high school girl."

"Me neither," Lucas replied. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he loved Brooke even though he didn't really know her that well. Keith had even called her his girlfriend so he must be fine about the idea. "All I can say is thank God I saw her tail lights."

"Me too man," Jake said as they finished moving the obstruction. "Otherwise I wouldn't have met Peyton."

"Have you told her about Jenny yet?" Lucas asked.

"No not yet. I will though," Jake told him. "Now I know how I feel about her, I'm gonna be a man and tell her all about my little girl."

**~X~**

"There you are P. Sawyer!" Brooke said as she finally found her friend in the dark.

"What took you so long B. Davis?" Peyton asked as she took hold of Brooke's hand.

"Oh I don't know," Brooke sighed. She did know. It was the fact that she felt so dizzy and ill. She had to keep stopping. "Maybe the lack of sight. Is your leg stuck under anything or is it free?"

"It's not stuck. I think I just got hit by something that's all," Peyton replied as Brooke gripped her hand. "Why is your hand wet?"

"That's good that you're not stuck. It'll be easier to get you out," Brooke replied. "My hand is wet because it's got blood on it."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed just as they heard banging on the bathroom door. "Is that from your head?"

"Hopefully this will be Lucas and Jake coming to rescue us!" Brooke told her. "Yes it is."

"How do you know it's them?" Peyton asked. "It might be Nathan and Julian. Or the grumpy daddies! And I thought you said that your head wound wasn't serious? That seems like an awful lot of blood Brooke. Are you sure you're okay?"

"No it'll be Lucas and Jake," Brooke said confident. "They won't be able to stay outside while other's come and look for us, so they'll be doing it themselves. I don't feel so good but I'll be fine Peyt. Our rescuers are here now."

As Brooke finished speaking, the bathroom door opened and two firemen came into the room. Neither of the girls could tell if it was Jake and Lucas, until both took their breathing masks off.

"See I told you!" Brooke said happily as she stood and tried to hurry over to Lucas. She swayed unsteadily as she did ad Lucas quickly engulfed her in his arms. "I knew it would be you that came to get us."

"Thank God you are okay," Lucas told her, relief evident in his voice. He then frowned as the light from his torch fell on her. "God your head! There's so much blood."

"I think I also re-bruised my bruises," she told him. "Peyton says I should get you to kiss them better."

"Well I'll be up for that if you want me to. Once we get this bleeding under control. Its _way _worse than the last time," he told her with a smile. "God I was so worried when I found out it was Tric that we were coming to."

"Do you guys know what happened?" Peyton asked. Brooke and Lucas looked over and found Jake had scooped her into his arms. She had blood pouring down her left leg, although it wasn't as bad as Brooke's wound.

"We're thinking the gas main under the building exploded." Lucas said.

"Wow really?" Peyton asked her eyes wide.

"Well that would explain the loud bang that you said was probably Julian turning up and Rachel finding him." Brooke teased her. Peyton smiled as Lucas and Jake laughed.

"Come on, let's get you girls out of here," Lucas said. "The building is still on fire you know? And your concussion seems to be playing up again."

"It is?" Peyton and Brooke asked in unison.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Brooke said as she picked up her purse from the floor. "Let's go. And I think it's the blood loss this time not concussion."

"Are you sure you're okay to walk?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"I'm fine Broody," she told him with a weak smile. "I just need to get out of here."

Jake went first with Peyton in his arms. Brooke glimpsed the wound on her leg and it looked pretty nasty. Brooke was next and Lucas was behind her. He had his hands on her waist to steady her. They headed back along the hallway where the bar had been blocking. Halfway along the hallway, there was another rumbling sound. Brooke turned round to ask Lucas what it was when part of the ceiling collapsed, burying Lucas underneath it. His hands left her waist and she swayed unsteadily.

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed as she fell back. Some blood from her head went into her left eye so that she couldn't see out of it. Jake stopped and turned round. "Oh my God! Lucas!"

"Brooke!" Jake shouted. "Come on. I'll come back for Lucas! But I have to get you two out of here first."

"NO!" Brooke screamed as she began to try and move the fallen pieces of ceiling. She couldn't see very well. "We have to get him out of here NOW! What if more falls on him?"

"Brooke stop!" Jake told her. He set Peyton down and went back to Brooke. "Brooke come outside with me so that I can get Nathan and Julian to come back in and help me move the stuff off Luke. I _can't_ leave you here and the longer it takes me to get out there and get help, means Lucas is trapped under there longer."

Brooke looked at him with tears falling down her face. They mingled with the blood on her face and neck. Peyton saw and gasped. She looked back at the pile of rubble that Lucas was buried under. She knew he was right; she just didn't want to leave him. He hadn't left her.

"You promise you'll come back for him?" she sobbed.

"I promise Brooke," Jake told her sincerely. "Nobody gets left behind."

**~X~**

"I need some help over here!" Jake called out as he came out of the club with Peyton in his arms once more and Brooke following him. She had her hand on his shoulder to try and keep herself upright. "Lucas is trapped."

"What?" Keith shouted as he came running over. "Lucas is trapped? How?"

"Ceiling came down on him," Jake explained as he set Peyton down on a stretcher. "I need Nathan and Julian to help me get him out. We should manage it between us."

"Nate, Julian get your asses over here." Keith bellowed. They came jogging over with Dan behind them.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"Lucas is trapped. A ceiling came down on him." Keith replied.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" Nathan said as he ran towards the entrance. The three firemen ran into the building. All that concerned them was getting Lucas out alive. It took them minutes to get to the spot where Lucas was buried. They made quick work of moving the fallen debris to uncover him.

"Luke! Luke buddy wake up!" Jake shouted. "Lucas!"

"Come on bro!" Nathan shouted. "Come on man!"

"Brooke." Lucas mumbled as he opened his eyes slightly.

"She's outside waiting on you man." Julian said glad that Lucas was alive.

"She's okay?" he asked with a groan as he tried to move.

"She's in better shape than you," Jake told him. "She didn't want to leave you. I had to drag her out."

"We're gonna lift you now bro," Nathan told him. "Might hurt a little."

"Just get on with it guys." Lucas said. He then yelled pain as they lifted him.

**~X~**

"Brooke! Oh my God are you okay?" Haley asked as she and Karen came up to Brooke's side.

"Haley!" Brooke said as she flung herself into her arms. Haley hugged her. She looked at Karen concerned. Brooke was losing a lot of blood.

"What happened?" Karen asked as she saw the remains of her club for the first time.

"Lucas said he thinks the gas mains under the building exploded," Brooke said as she pulled away from Haley and wiped at her eyes. Luckily she hadn't got any blood on her. "Peyton and I were in the bathroom and just heard a big bang and then everything went black."

"Where is Lucas?" Karen asked. "In fact I've not seen him or Nathan."

"Lucas is trapped in there!" Brooke said as she began to cry again. She was swaying severely too. "Jake wouldn't let me stay with him."

"He's trapped?" Karen and Haley asked in unison.

"Yeah the ceiling fell down on him," Brooke said as she cried harder. The tears fell as fast as the blood from her head wound. "Nathan, Jake and Julian are in there getting him. God I hope he's okay"

"He'll be fine sweetie," Haley assured her. "Nathan will make sure of it. You need to get checked out Brooke. You're bleeding an awful lot."

"Here they are!" Karen said as she saw them carrying Lucas out. The three women went rushing over as Lucas was placed on a stretcher. Haley helped Brooke so that she wouldn't fall.

"He's come round again," they heard Nathan say. "He passed out just after we picked him up."

"Brooke." Lucas repeated again.

"I'm here Luke," Brooke said as she went to his side. "I'm here."

"Hey Pretty Girl!" he greeted as he saw her face. "Have you seen a doc yet?"

"Hey you!" Brooke said smiling for the first time since before the club exploded. Karen and Haley shared a look. They noticed the chemistry and depth of feeling that Brooke and Lucas were clearly showing for each other. "Not yet."

"That head wound of yours looks nasty Lucas," Nathan said as he saw it properly. "It looks quite deep. Are you trying to outdo your girl or something?"

"Why the _hell_ did you take your helmet off?" Keith asked annoyed. He was more annoyed as his father than his superior.

"It fell." Lucas managed before he passed out again.

"We need to get him to the hospital like now." Nathan shouted to the ambulance guys.

"Can I go with him?" Brooke asked. She was crying again now.

"Mom?" Nathan asked. "Is it okay if she goes? She needs to get checked out too."

"Yes." Karen said shakily. "I have to stay and talk to the police and whoever else they said I had to. I can't remember now."

"I'll call you as soon as I get told anything." Brooke promised her.

"Here I'll give you my cell number," Haley said as she scribbled it down on a receipt she pulled from her purse. "I'm going to stay with Karen, give her some moral support."

"Promise me that you'll call me straight away," Karen asked Brooke. "Let me know how you both are."

"I promise." Brooke told her honestly.

She squeezed Karen's hand reassuringly. They shared a look and Karen could tell Brooke cared for her son. She let Haley put a comforting arm around her shoulders as they watched Brooke follow the stretcher to the ambulance and climb in. She was very unsteady on her feet. The doors were closed and the driver went to the front and climbed in. Seconds later the ambulance sped away, the lights and sirens blaring.


	8. With You

**paigematthewsfan21, Brucas-causelivingsnotenough, cklovewinter, SouthernBellBrooke, BDavisRules, JustLikeBrookeDavis, TomsAngel4610, KayyyReneee, tanya2byour21, RaptusMind, stephy04, Diane Hermans, Alysef, OTH-Brucas-love, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you all so so much for reviewing this! Your comments are so lovely and I love reading them all.**

**Hope you all enjoy this update! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"There we go. That's you all patched up," the nurse said to Brooke as she finished applying the dressing. "Just try not to give yourself another head injury okay?"

"I'll try not to," Brooke said with a laugh. "I think two concussions in less than a week is enough right?"

"I think it's more than enough missy. You're lucky you didn't get anything major after this second one," the nurse laughed with her. "We'll get you some pain relief sorted out for your ribs too."

"How's Lucas?" she asked. The nurse looked puzzled. "The fireman I came in the ambulance with."

"I got your concussion. Well a mild traumatic brain injury to be precise," both Brooke and the nurse heard from the other side of the curtain. The next thing it was pulled back, revealing Lucas. He smiled widely from his hospital bed. "Hi!"

"Hey you!" Brooke greeted, pleased to see him awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess," he said with a shrug. "It could have been worse. You?"

"Like my head is three times the size it usually is," she replied still smiling. "At least we got matching bumps now."

"Yup! And guess what? I've been told to stay off work for _three_ whole weeks," Lucas said with an even bigger smile. "And then I'm on light duties. I have to ease back into it."

"Yeah I'm not allowed back at school for that time too," Brooke replied. "Same for me afterward."

"And I have to get plenty of sleep at night and plenty of rest during the day." Lucas continued. The nurse smiled at their interaction.

"It's the same for you too Brooke," the nurse told her. "No partying."

"Tonight was the first night I've been out with the girls in _forever_ and this happens," Brooke told her. "I'm definitely not gonna be partying. Me and him will be too busy looking after each other's concussion."

"Imagine the comments!" Lucas said with a laugh. The nurse looked puzzled as they laughed at their shared joke. "It should be fun!"

"When are you allowed to go home?" Brooke asked him.

"They're letting me go tonight, seeing as though I have somebody to look after me," he told her with a wink that made his head hurt with the movement. "My poor mom is gonna be run ragged."

**~X~**

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked concerned as they came through the external door into his bedroom. They had got a cab back from the hospital.

"Uh huh. Are you?" he asked as he sunk onto the bed. "God I'm so tired."

"Me too," Brooke agreed sitting next to him. "It's been one hell of a week huh?"

"Tell me about it." He replied in a weary tone.

"Thank you for saving my life again." she said with a smile.

"Anytime Pretty Girl," he said looking at her and smiling. "How's your chest?"

"Worse than earlier. I have more bruises I think," she replied. "Did you get hurt anywhere else?"

"My back is a little battered from the oxygen tank that I didn't even need because it wasn't overly smoky in there," he answered. "And I caught my shoulder on something somehow and had a nice deep gash there too. Do you want to see?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied and then added. "I won't say no to anything that involves you being shirtless."

"I could say the same about you." he shot back with a smile.

"Do you need a hand getting it off?" Brooke asked, as she heard him wince when he moved his shoulder.

"If you're offering," he answered a glint in his eyes. "Just be gentle with me okay?"

"Of course I will." she told him as she took hold of the hem of his t-shirt and eased it upwards and over his head. She paid particular attention not to catch any of his injuries.

"Did you call my mom and let her know we were okay?" Lucas asked as the thought came into his head.

"Yeah, I called while you were waiting on being discharged," she replied as she looked at his back. "Wow we could start a club of weird shaped bruises. Me with the steering wheel slash cubicle door and you with an oxygen tank."

"And we could start a trend as having a concussion as a fashion accessory." He added with a tired smile.

"Or that," she said as she returned the smile. She then noticed something stuck to his chest. "You have one of them sticky things on your chest. You know the things they put on you to keep track of your heart beat?"

"I do?" he asked surprised. He looked down but moved his head too fast and he went dizzy. "Whoa!"

"Want me to get it?" she asked.

"That would be good." he replied as he felt the nauseas feeling that was building up. Brooke looked at him concerned knowing how he would be feeling because she felt exactly the same.

"Come on, let's get you led on the bed," she told him. She pulled the top part of the duvet back, before she helped him ease down onto his back. He winced when the gash on his shoulder touched the cool sheet. "You want your pants off?"

"I think you're gonna use my concussion to try and take advantage of me," he replied trying to joke. "But yes I would like my pants off please. The most I can sleep in is boxers."

Brooke went to where his feet were and took his boots off for him. She pushed them under the bed out of the way. She then climbed onto the bed, trying not to make it move too much as she did. Her hands went to his belt and she unbuckled it. She hoped that he wouldn't notice the shakiness of her hands. She had never taken a guys pants off him before and she was nervous. And she didn't feel particularly good herself. Her nimble fingers went to his button and then deftly opened the zipper. She bit her lip in concentration as she moved her hands to the waist and pulled his trousers down slightly. He helped by raising his hips slightly. She moved back to his feet and gripped the trousers at the ankles and pulled, taking them off him completely, leaving him in his boxers and socks.

"Do you want your socks on or off?" she asked as she folded his trousers.

"Off," came is moaned reply. She looked at his face, careful not to move her head to fast and she saw him rubbing his temples. "Head hurts."

"I'll get you some painkillers once I've got you tucked up in bed. I need to get my own too," she said as she pulled his socks off one by one. She then gripped the duvet. "Can you lift your legs?"

"Uh huh," he mumbled as he lifted his legs so she could get the cover from underneath them. They felt like lead weights to him. She then covered him with the duvet. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied moving up towards the head of the bed. She sat on the bed beside him. "Did the doctors give you anything for your head?"

"Uh huh. Bag over there." he told her as he pointed. It hurt him to even think of what words to say.

Brooke got up off the bed and crossed over to where his medication was. She felt herself get a bit woozy as she went. She silently hoped Karen, Keith, Nathan and Haley would get back soon. She picked the pills out and carefully read the instructions. The last thing she wanted to do was kill him by overdosing his medication. She then realized that they had the same medication. Once she had read the instructions a few times she took out the right number of pills and walked back to him.

"Here are your pills. I'll just go get you some water." She said as she handed the pills to him. She went as fast as she dared to get him a glass of fresh water. She came back and handed it to him and watched as he swallowed his pills. He smiled gratefully as he handed her the glass back.

"I'm supposed to be looking after you," he mumbled with a smile. He felt completely exhausted. "You should take your pills and join me in here. That way I can go to sleep with you in my arms."

"I like the sound of that," she told him with a small smile. There was still water left in his glass so she went over to her own medication. "We're gonna have to put names on these. It could get confusing."

She took her own pills and then went over to the drawers Lucas had allocated to her. She pulled out a black silky strappy camisole; something that wouldn't aggravate her bruises. She could feel Lucas watching her and debated on going into the bathroom to change as she took her high heels off. Her jewelry followed next as she made her final decision.

Keeping her back to Lucas, she pulled the skirt part of her dress up and over her head, leaving her in just a pair of black panties. She heard him gasp as she put her dress over the back of his chair that was at his desk, before she pulled the camisole over her head. She turned to face him and pulled her hair out from the back of the top. His eyes followed her as she moved towards the bed. He just wanted her in his arms so he could snuggle.

He noticed the camisole showed a lot of her bruised flesh as she moved to climb under the duvet. He managed to get a brief glimpse down the front as it dipped slightly with her movements. She flicked the light off, plunging the room into darkness, before she shuffled over to get closer to him. His arms welcomed her and she didn't flinch when her chest was pressed against his. She was thankful that the bump on her head was on the left; otherwise she would have been in pain with her head resting on his chest.

**~X~**

"I am _so_ glad to be home," Karen said to Haley as they came into the house. The time was two thirty a.m. "I'm getting a hot chocolate then I'm off to bed."

"I think I'll join you," Haley said as they headed towards the kitchen. "Do you think that we should check on the bump twins?"

"I think we'd better to make sure that they're still alive." Karen agreed. They stopped at Lucas's bedroom door and Haley put her hand on the handle and turned it. The door opened quietly and Haley and Karen looked into the darkened room. The light from the hallway illuminated the two sleeping figures.

"They look so adorable," Haley whispered to Karen. She then frowned as she added. "They _are_ still breathing right?"

"Looks like it," Karen whispered back. "I can see Lucas's chest moving and Brooke just moved her hand."

"At least they're alive," Haley said with a smile. They closed the door and headed to the kitchen. "So what do you think about Brooke and Lucas being a couple?"

"I was a little stunned at first," Karen answered. "That first night she stayed over, I got this nagging voice at the back of my mind that people are going to disapprove of him dating her because of her age."

"She _is_ almost eighteen Karen," Haley assured her as they set about making the hot chocolate. Haley felt protective over Brooke as Brooke had gone to her with problems that Rachel or Peyton wouldn't know how to handle. She felt like her older sister. "Lucas isn't breaking the law. She's over the age of consent."

"I know that," Karen said. "You know what people are like though. It doesn't stop them half the time."

"Lucas is smart," Haley told her. "And so is Brooke. I don't know how she's grown up as amazing as she has, because her parents are never there."

"Seriously?" Karen asked completely shocked.

"Don't tell her that I told you this Karen okay?" Haley asked her. "Her parents go away all the time and leave her to her own devices. All she's had growing up is Peyton and Rachel."

"And she's turned out the way she has?" Karen asked amazed. "That is just, amazing."

"I know," Haley agreed. "She had to bring herself up and look how great she turned out."

**~X~**

Brooke woke in the early hours of the morning. She smiled as Lucas's words replayed in her mind; about her waking up in his arms. She stretched a little in his arms and winced as her bruises protested. Her left palm rested on his sculptured abdomen and she ran it up to his chest. She reveled in the feel of his skin as she did.

"Well I _was_ trying to sleep," Lucas said pretending to be annoyed. "You know like the doctor told me I should be doing at night. But what do I wake up to? Getting groped by a hot girl."

"Is your concussion kicking in already?" Brooke asked with a smile. She heard the humor in his voice.

"Hmm maybe," he said with a quiet laugh. "Or it could just be the fact I have you in my arms, in my bed and in next to nothing after doing a semi striptease in front of me."

"Wow that concussion gets worse by the second." Brooke said as she laughed.

"I have a plan," Lucas said as he rubbed his hand over her back. "Want to hear it?"

"I guess so." she said playfully.

"I think that we should take our next lot of meds and then make out," he said sounding mischievous. "What do you say?"

"That sounds like a very good idea, even though it sounds like concussion related talking," Brooke told him. "I think it's your turn to get the water huh?"

"It is." he agreed as Brooke threw the cover back off them. He leant over and flicked the lamp on, making them both squint their eyes against the sudden brightness. "I'll get us a big glass so we can share."

Brooke reluctantly moved away from his warm body as he carefully climbed out of the bed. He stood still for a few minutes, making sure he didn't make himself dizzy and then headed towards the door. He opened it and went out into the dim hallway. Brooke climbed out of the bed too. She went over to his desk and picked up the pen she had been using earlier. She went over to their boxes of pills and wrote her name on hers and Lucas's on his. He came back into the room just as she was writing his.

"So, not only do we have matching head wounds and concussion, but we also have matching medication. And you keep needing me to rescue you. See we're just destined to be together," Lucas said as he came up behind her. He put the glass of water on the drawers in front of her and then wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her tighter against him and relished the feel of her petite body against him. He breathed in her scent as he asked. "Can I have my meds please nurse?"

"Certainly," Brooke said as she handed him his pills. A thought hit her. "You know something? I have an outfit at home that you might like. Can we go get it tomorrow?"

"You need more clothes already?" he asked before he picked up the glass and swallowed his pills. He handed the rest of his pills to her as he did and she put them back in the box. He then put the glass back on the drawers.

"No this is different," she told him as she took her own pills. When she had finished she turned in his arms. "It was something I wore to a Halloween party."

"Why would I like it?" he asked confused.

"Because I dressed up as a nurse," she told him as she bit her lip. "And if I'm gonna be looking after you, I might as well make use of the uniform huh? Would you like that?"

Lucas swallowed as his ears took in her words and his brain processed them. His body responded almost instantly and Brooke felt it.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said as she felt the hard bulge against her belly. Lucas only nodded dumbly as he stroked his hands up and down her back.

"Can we go back to bed?" he asked quietly as he gently kissed the large, angry bump on her forehead. "I'm getting cold, are you?"

"A little," she replied with a smile. "But you'll soon warm me up right?"

"Of course." he promised as they moved back to the bed. Lucas flicked the lamp off as they climbed back into the still slightly warm bed.

Once they were both back under the duvet, they moved round so that they were face to face. Lucas moved his left arm under Brooke so it was round her; his hand rested on her lower back. His right hand went up and gently cupped her cheek as he brought his lips to hers. Brooke moved her own arms so that she could embrace him. Her right hand was on his back and her left hand rested gently on his neck, as she welcomed his seeking tongue into her mouth. Both moaned softly as their tongues met and mated.

Lucas moved his hand underneath her camisole so that it rested on the skin of her lower back. He didn't move it further; he just wanted to feel her deliciously smooth skin. Brooke too wanted to feel his skin against her hand and was gently stroking his back. Her heart pounded in her chest as she did. Now she knew why Rachel and Peyton went on about making out; she was thoroughly enjoying it. Lucas's kisses were taking her breath away and making her blood race through her veins. The feel and taste of him added to the situation. That and the ever increasing hardness that was pressing urgently against her belly between them. They pulled their lips away from each other so that they could breathe in much needed oxygen. Lucas gently stroked her cheek as they breathed heavily. He felt a rough patch.

"Is that dried blood?" he as his fingertip traced it gently.

"Probably," she replied quietly. "They probably missed a bit when they were cleaning me up. I'll get it in the morning. Right after I've woken up in your arms again."

"That sounds good," he said as he rubbed his nose affectionately against hers. A yawn escaped him as he did. "Man I've gone really tired again. How about we make out all day tomorrow?"

"You can count on it," she said as she snuggled closer to him, returning to the position she had been in when she had woken. "Right after we've got my outfit."


	9. Feel This

**tanya2byour21, cklovewinter, JustLikeBrookeDavis, liverpoolss, brucaslover43, OTH-Brucas-love, Diane Hermans, The-Chadinator, KayyyReneee, BrookeScott, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you all for taking the time to review. I love reading your comments and suggestions.**

**I just want to say Happy Birthday to Diane Hermans. Here's your birthday present! Hope you like it!**

**Hope you all enjoy this update. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Are you not even gonna let me have a peek at this uniform of yours?" Lucas asked as they arrived back at his house after going to get Brooke's nurse's outfit.

"Nope. Not until I have it on," she told him teasingly. "Which will be in about ten minutes. Your mom _is_ at the café right?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised she went in considering last night. But I suppose she'll need the income from the remaining business until Tric is back open." Lucas replied.

"And where's Nathan and your Dad?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan will be sleeping at Haley's. He'd have gone over there when she left here for school," Lucas answered. "As for my dad he'll be at the café going over all the paperwork for Tric."

"So we're all alone?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"We are," he said smiling back as he moved closer to her and put his hands on her tiny waist. "We're gonna be all alone for many, many hours."

"Well, I'll go and get changed and you can close the curtains." Brooke told him as she headed out of his bedroom door.

Brooke came back into Lucas's room a few minutes later feeling completely nervous. She put the clothes she had changed out of on his desk and looked over at him. Lucas was sat on his bed and he looked up as she came in. His throat went dry as he took in the sight before him. Brooke was wearing a white tunic that was extremely short; it came to just below her butt. It had a red zipper that went from her waist up to the deep V neck of the tunic. Lucas spied her bruising at the top of the neckline. She had a little nurse's hat on her head and thigh high stockings.

"Wow!" Lucas breathed out as his body instantly responded. "You look _so_ God damn sexy!"

"I told you that you'd like it," she said with a smile. She closed the door and strutted over to him. She put her hand on his forehead, careful not to touch his bump. "I think you're running a temperature."

"So do I," he said huskily. "And it's caused by the seriously hot girl in front of me."

"Well I think the quickest way to cool you down would be to get you stripped to your underwear." she told him, surprising herself. She had never done anything like this before and her stomach was a bundle of nerves.

Lucas swallowed as he quickly stripped off his jeans and t-shirt, leaving him in white boxer shorts. Brooke couldn't stop her eyes from moving to the incredibly impressive bulge that had formed there. She swallowed at the sight as he led back on the bed.

"You know what I think would help me?" Lucas asked her not even attempting to hide his arousal, both in his voice and what she could see. Brooke shook her head. "Kissing you."

Brooke smiled as she climbed on the bed. Feeling brave, she moved so that she straddled him. Her heart pounded as she realized just how high her nurse's tunic had risen. Lucas couldn't help but look downwards as she straddled him. The tunic moved upwards, revealing the plain white panties she wore. He swallowed hard as she settled and made it so that her heated core rested against the hard mass in his shorts. His brain could only concentrate on the fact that they were separated by two extremely thin layers of cotton.

_All I have to do is open my buttons and move that crotch of hers to one side and I could be inside her_, Lucas thought as his breathing increased in speed. _It would only take me a few seconds_.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Trust me you probably don't want to know," he said with a sheepish smile. He brought his eyes to hers and she could see the lust clearly in them. "It was pretty damn dirty."

"Tell me," she asked as she stroked his hair gently. Her touch was sweet and loving. "I've probably heard worse from Rachel."

"It's just with that certain area of yours pressing against me," Lucas began. "I couldn't help but think it."

"Think what Lucas?" she asked softly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was picturing me being inside you. I was thinking that I would only have to undo my buttons and move your panties and I would be in there. It would only take me seconds too." he replied honestly. Brooke's heart rate increased as she heard his words. She felt a tingle settle itself between her legs as he told her. He heard her breathing hitch a little and felt her move her hips slightly.

"I'm a virgin," Brooke blurted before she could stop it. She slapped a hand over her mouth and looked at him wide eyed. She quickly removed it and said. "It's my concussion!"

"So was mine," he managed out. He couldn't stop the twitch his penis made when she had told him she was a virgin and he knew she felt it. "But that twitch was caused by the fact that I'm a guy."

"Lucas?" Brooke asked quietly as her eyes fell to his naked chest. "Can we make out now?"

"Are you sure?" he asked with a slight frown. "Even after what I just told you?"

"Yes," she told him with a smile. "Even after what you just told me."

"What if I can't hold back though Brooke?" he asked frowning more. He honestly didn't know how much longer he could just kiss her and touch her in non sexual places. "What if I get too caught up in the moment and can't stop myself from taking you? Are you seriously ready to lose your virginity Brooke?"

_Am I ready to lose my virginity_? Brooke thought as she looked down at him. His eyes were wide and honest as he spoke. She thought over what he had said to her.

"There are _other_ things we could do besides sex right?" she asked a little shakily.

"There are," he said as he cleared his throat. "There are plenty of other things that we could do. Whenever you want to know what they are I will be more than happy to show you."

"Lucas?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Yeah?" he answered hoarsely.

"Do you want to see my bruises?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Maybe kiss them better like Peyton said?"

"Seriously?" Lucas squeaked out, not quite sure he had heard her correctly. "You want me to kiss your bruises better?"

"Uh huh," Brooke said, biting her bottom lip to stop the nervous tremble overtaking it. "Maybe your lips will help them stop hurting as much. Plus you've already seen my boobs and that was within moments of meeting me."

Lucas swallowed as Brooke moved her right hand to the zipper on the tunic she wore. She lowered it slowly to tease him. She looked deep into his lust filled eyes as she put her hands on the hem of the skirt part of the tunic and lifted it up and over her head. She knocked the nurse's hat off in the process and winced at the movement. She then dropped it on the floor at the side of the bed and waited for Lucas's reaction. He had kept his eyes on her face and once she was looking at him again, he lowered his eyes to her chest. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the multiple angry bruises on her breasts and her décolletage.

"Oh my _God_," he gasped as he realized how much pain those bruises must be causing her. "They look so painful."

He wanted to reach out and touch them but he was afraid of causing her pain. Instead, he shifted himself slightly, moving his hands to her waist to support her. He lowered his face to her chest and gently kissed along her collar bones, then moved down along her sternum. Brooke gasped as he moved his lips to her left breast and placed a tender kiss on the upper part. He kissed his way around the fleshy globe before he took her pebbled nipple between his lips and sucked it gently. Brooke's hands sank into his short, blonde hair as he did and she moaned quietly. A few of her bruises protested at his actions, but it was quickly overridden by the pleasure of his tongue gently soothing the hardened nub.

Almost too quickly for Brooke's liking, Lucas released her nipple from his mouth. He quickly kissed his way over to her other breast and repeated his actions there, before he took that nipple into his eager mouth. She could feel him getting harder as he continued his actions. The tingle between her legs had turned into a throb. Before she realized what she was doing, her hips began to grind against that hardness. It caused a deep, ragged moan to come from his throat. He pulled his mouth away from her lips and looked up into her eyes. The hazel orbs were awash with arousal. He imagined his own blue eyes were the same. He stroked his hands up the silky smoothness of her back and buried them in her long chocolate hair. He brought her head down to his and their lips met in an intensely passionate kiss. Their tongues almost battled against the other in the urgency they both felt. Brooke stopped moving her hips against him and he broke the kiss.

"Please don't stop that baby," he begged. His voice dripped with arousal and pent up lust. "It feels too good. Please don't stop."

Brooke began to grind her hips against him again as Lucas crashed his lips against hers. He couldn't hold back the groan at the feeling she was creating. She felt so good moving against him. He lowered them both down to the bed, so she was still on top of him. He hissed in pain as his back protested.

"Wait," Brooke said as she panted and pulled her lips away from him. He looked at her a little dismayed, thinking she had changed her mind. She smiled as she lay down on her back. "This will be better for your back right?"

He looked down at the Goddess that was in his bed. Her chocolate hair was spread out over the pillow and the lamp cast her in an angelic glow. She quite literally took his breath away and he didn't know what he had done to be as lucky as he had to be blessed with her in his life.

"It will," he said with a smile as he regained his senses. "You want me to carry on?"

"Oh yeah!" she said biting her bottom lip that was screaming at him to kiss it.

He carefully covered her petite frame with his muscular one as his lips instantly found hers again. His muscular thighs gently nudged her legs apart so that he could settle himself between them. His hardness rested against her covered core and they moaned into their kiss ad Lucas began to grind his pelvis against hers. It was like he was giving her a sneak preview of what it would be like if he was actually inside her. They pulled apart for breath and Lucas looked down into her eyes as he continued to grind against her. He knew that if he kept this up he would be releasing in his boxers. She felt too good even like this.

"Do you like this?" he panted as she gently stroked her hands down his back. She made sure to avoid the bruised section.

"God yeah!" she panted in response. "Don't stop Luke."

"If I carry on, I'm gonna cum in my shorts." he admitted as he panted.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Really." he confirmed.

"Can you… can you make me cum too Lucas?"

"Like this?" he asked, wanting to be clear how far she wanted to go with him right then.

"Yeah." She replied in a gasp.

"I can try," he told her with a smile. "I could always use my hand."

"Make me cum Luke." she asked in a sensuous whisper.

He groaned at her request and increased the friction with which he ground against her. If there weren't any barriers of clothing between them he would have been inside her. Brooke moaned loudly as he moved against her harder. The throbbing between her legs now felt like fire. Her breath was coming in pants and she knew that he was going to make her feel even better than she felt right then.

"Brooke, I'm gonna cum," he moaned in a desperate voice. He didn't want it to be over so soon. "I'm sorry."

He groaned loudly as he increased the force of his hips against her. She could feel his hardness twitch and jerk inside his shorts as his release overpowered him. She looked at his face as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He almost looked like he was in pain. She felt his release as it soaked through the fabric of his underwear and into hers. Seconds later, he collapsed on top of her. He caused her to wince as his weight rested against her chest. He rolled off her as he panted for breath and then realized that he hadn't done what she had asked.

He moved his hand up over her thigh and between her legs. He looked into her eyes as he slipped his fingers under the semen soaked crotch of her panties. She gasped and her eyes went wide as she felt his fingers stroke over her most intimate area. She was suddenly glad that she had had let Rachel talk her into getting a full wax job done at the beauty salon. Lucas ran his fingers over and over the tiny bundle of nerves at her apex and caused her to moan with each brush of them. It wasn't long before she felt the pleasure building up until it was almost unbearable and then before she knew it, her world was falling apart as she came.

Lucas kept up his intimate caresses and watched her intently as she reached her orgasm. He thought she looked even more beautiful as she moaned his name repeatedly and her hips took on a life of their own. Eventually she calmed and led there on the bed and panted harshly. Lucas then reluctantly removed his hand from her panties. He carefully rolled onto his back and realized that he was breathing as hard as she was and he was once again painfully hard. Brooke managed to roll over and cuddle up to him, wanting the contact of his skin against hers. Her head went to its favorite spot on his chest and he stroked her hair as she lay cuddled up to him. They stayed that way for a long while, as they regained their breathing, both wallowing in the afterglow of their orgasms and the closeness they were feeling.


	10. Driving Me Crazy

**tanya2byour21 - Yeah I read that too. And I'm sure if that happened to Brooke and Lucas, Rachel definitely wouldn't let either of them live it down.**

**RaptusMind- He just might! Ha-ha.**

**BDavisRules - Yes their concussions were playing up in that last chapter.**

**Diane Hermans, JustLikeBrookeDavis, paigematthewsfan21, liverpoolss, bdavisrulz, OTH-Brucas-love, The-Chadinator, KayyyReneee, ALYSEF, BrookeScott, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks so much for your lovely lovely reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

Brooke woke later that day, lovingly wrapped in Lucas's warm embrace. She smiled as she stretched against him. Her stomach grumbled as she did, reminding her she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She glanced at the clock on his bedside cabinet; it read three p.m. She glanced at Lucas who was sleeping soundly, snoring lightly occasionally. She bit her lip as she remembered the feel of his fingers against her most intimate area earlier.

She needed food and a drink. But she didn't want to leave his arms. Reluctantly, she moved out of his arms and climbed out of the bed. Lucas grumbled in his sleep and his arms reached for her. She smiled as she slipped her jeans on and his t-shirt. It was one of the few things that she could stand against her bruises. She finished dressing and opened his bedroom door and went out into the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. She went in and found Haley sat at the table, grading papers. She looked up as Brooke walked in and smiled. Brooke smiled back as she went over to the fridge and opened it. She scanned the contents, looking for something to stop the rumbling in her stomach.

"Do you think that Karen would mind if I had some of that pie?" Brooke asked Haley. "I'm starving."

"No she won't mind," Haley replied with a smile. "I picked it up from the café especially for you and Lucas."

"Oh thanks Haley!" Brooke said as she beamed widely. "I need to eat, like _now_. You want some?"

"If you're offering, I won't say no," Haley replied. "Can you grab me a soda?"

"Coming right up." Brooke replied. She cut two portions of the cake and put them on plates and grabbed two sodas out of the fridge. She then sat at the table with Haley.

"So what have you and Lucas been up to today?" Haley asked as they began eating their cake. "Eating obviously wasn't one of the things."

"We uh, um," Brooke stuttered with a frown. _What the hell was it called that we almost did_? Brooke thought and Haley watched in amusement. "We did something but I'm not quite sure what to call it."

"So you guys didn't have sex?" Haley asked quietly. Brooke shook her head.

"It was sort of like it but with clothes still on." Brooke told her.

"Ah I see," Haley said with a knowing smile. "You guys were dry humping. Nathan and I were the experts at that by the time we finished high school."

"That's it!" Brooke said. "I couldn't remember what it was called. It must be the concussion."

"Is it okay for you guys to be doing something like that so soon after getting head injuries?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Well we're still alive so yeah, I guess," Brooke replied laughing. "It was _so_ amazing."

"Just wait until you have sex." Haley laughed.

"I just hope I don't turn into Rachel when that happens." Brooke said as she pulled a worried face. Haley almost choked on her soda.

"I don't think Lucas would complain if you did," Haley said and then thought. "Unless you said the comments in public."

"There you are," Lucas said as he wandered into the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants. "Hey Haley. Is that cake?"

"Uh huh," Brooke replied as she swallowed a mouthful. "Haley got it for us."

"Looks good," Lucas said as he eyed it hungrily. "I'm gonna pinch me some."

**~X~**

"So what movie do you want to see?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke looked at the now playing list at the movie theater.

"They're all guy movies," Brooke pouted. "And scary."

"You can always snuggle up to me and I'll protect you." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You can choose the movie," Brooke told him. "But I get to pick the next one okay?"

"Deal," Lucas replied. "So the scary slasher movie it is."

**~X~**

"Oh my God! Why are they always _so_ dumb in these movies?" Brooke whispered to Lucas as she gripped his arm. "And why are they always running away from the psycho killer guy in next to nothing?"

"To keep guys interested," Lucas whispered back. He then took a long sip of his soda. "That's why there always has to be boobs too. You never see a naked guy in these things."

"What I don't get is, they're always running and the person pursuing them is always walking yet they _still_ manage to get them," Brooke whispered. "Totally impossible in real life."

"I thought you said that these movies scared you?" he whispered with a smile.

"They do," she said in a quiet voice. "When I'm out of the movie theater."

"Well you have me to protect you," he whispered into her ear, before he brushed her hair back from her neck.

He lowered his lips to the delicate flesh there and kissed it. He repeated the action again and again and Brooke had to bite her lip to stop herself squealing. They were on the back row in a corner, so nobody saw them. Lucas kissed his way down to the low neckline of her white vest top. Brooke gasped as he pulled the neckline down, his lips quickly followed. They gently kissed over her bruised flesh. She wore no bra as it still hurt her skin too much to wear one. His lips closed over her nipple and he teased it relentlessly.

Brooke really had to bite her lip now. She wanted to laugh and moan at the same time. She quickly glanced around them and saw that everybody was engrossed in the movie and weren't paying the slightest attention to them. She sank her fingers into his hair as he increased the suction of his mouth against her turgid flesh. She felt him slip his hand up under her top and it headed for her other breast. His fingers began to tease the nipple like how his tongue was on the other. He moved his mouth from her breast and to her ear.

"God I want you _so_ bad Brooke. You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear as his fingers continued to tease her nipple. His free hand took hold of her left hand and he guided it to his crotch. "See what you do to me."

"Lucas," Brooke whispered back as she felt the hard bulge through his jeans. "Somebody might see."

"You're right," he said quietly, as he removed his hand from under her shirt and sorted her neckline. "This movie isn't really keeping me entertained. You on the other hand are. Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "This movie sucks."

**~X~**

"You know this is going to be torture," Lucas said as he pulled into a parking space outside a diner that wasn't far from the movies. "Sitting in there with you, wanting to kiss you."

"Well it'll prove you have self control if you manage it," Brooke told him with a smile. "Unlike at the movies."

"We can only see huh?" he replied with a grin.

"Are you sure you should be driving so soon after getting a head injury?" Brooke asked for the hundredth time as they climbed out of the car.

"I feel fine to drive," he told her. He knew that he shouldn't really be driving but he knew he felt well enough to do so. "Come on. Let's hurry up and eat."

An hour later, Brooke and Lucas were heading back to his house. Lucas had decided to take the scenic route, just to prove to Brooke that he had the will power to hold on that little bit longer.

"Oh my God!" Lucas said with a laugh as he saw a car parked to the side of the road. The windows were all steamed up.

"What?" Brooke asked curious.

"You see the car there? That's Julian's car," Lucas laughed. "Three guesses who he's in there with."

"Oh my God!" Brooke giggled. "Can we stop and embarrass them?"

"Oh I like the way you think Brooke," Lucas said and laughed again as he pulled the car over. "You go to one side; I'll go to the other. Then on three we'll knock on the windows"

They climbed out and crept over to the car, Brooke went to the left, Lucas the right. The car was still making the rocking motion and they both had to hold their giggles in. They counted to three then jumped up and knocked loudly on the window. Almost instantly the car stopped moving. A hand went to the back passenger window on Lucas's side and wiped it clear so the person could see out. Julian's startled face appeared and saw Lucas laughing hysterically. He wound the window down.

"You suck you know that?" Julian said as Brooke joined Lucas. They were still both laughing.

"Seriously you guys are doing it in a car?" Lucas managed to ask through his laughter.

"Couldn't you guys get a hotel room or something? Or go to Rachel's?" Brooke asked.

"Brookie?" Rachel asked, her face appearing next to Julian's. Her hair was all over the place. "The hotels are booked up and my parents are home."

"Why are you not at your place Julian?" Lucas asked as he regained his composure.

"My mom's got business people over, so Jake and I were forbidden to do any sexual stuff while they're there in case they heard." Julian explained.

"Well you guys could always go to my house," Brooke said. "You still have the spare key right Rach?"

"I do!" Rachel said smiling widely. She had forgotten she had that. "Your parents definitely aren't there are they?"

"Don't think so," Brooke replied. "Just phone the house first."

"Thanks Brooke!" Julian said beaming.

"Brooke!" Rachel shouted like she suddenly remembered something. "Do me another favor."

"What?" Brooke asked as Lucas put his arm around her waist.

"Give Lucas an orgasm." Rachel said with a giggle.

"I already did that earlier Rach." Brooke replied with a smirk. Rachel's eyes almost fell out of her head.

"What?" she screeched shocked. "You had sex?"

"No Rach. There are other ways to give orgasms," Brooke told her. "You of all people should know!"

"Did she?" Rachel asked Lucas. Lucas nodded and smiled widely.

"I _so_ want details Davis," Rachel said as she looked at Brooke impressed. "We'll meet for breakfast on Saturday with Peyton as usual."

"Sure," Brooke said as she and Lucas began to move away. "Now go to my house and hump your man."

"I like the sound of that," Julian said as he began to close the window.

"See you Saturday Brooke." Rachel called as Brooke and Lucas headed back to his car.

**~X~**

"Hi Lucas, Brooke," Keith greeted as they came into the kitchen from outside. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"It was lame," Brooke said pulling her face. "So we went to get a burger."

"What did you see?" Karen asked from her seat beside Keith's. They had paperwork spread out all over the table.

"Some lame ass slasher flick," Lucas said as he filled the kettle with water. "You guys want a coffee or something?"

"I'll have some scotch." Keith replied.

"I'll have another glass of wine." Karen answered.

"Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked, not caring he had used the name in front of his parents.

"Umm, can I get one of those yummy hot chocolate things you make?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Sure you can," he said as he set the kettle down. He gently kissed her forehead. "You go sit and I'll get them made."


	11. Take Me There

**The-Chadinator - Yes Lucas does seem to be coming down with whatever Rachel has huh? He can't seem to control himself around Brooke.**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis - Don't worry there will be plenty more Brooke/Haley bonding conversations.**

**KayyyReneee - Aww thanks! I can't believe how well this is getting received. And I should say thank you for the idea!**

**BrookeScott, liverpoolss, tanya2byour21, Diane Hermans, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

**To everybody else… thanks so much for reading. I really appreciate it. Enjoy the update!**

* * *

"Brooke, do you mind if I sleep naked tonight?" Lucas asked as they were getting ready for bed. Brooke looked at him shocked.

"Naked?" she asked her hazel eyes huge. "Seriously?"

"I'll keep my shorts on if you want, it's just I'm too hot." he explained.

"It's just well, I've never seen a guy naked before." she explained.

"Do you want to see me?" he asked hesitantly. He then smiled before he added. "I don't mind being the test subject."

"Yeah," Brooke replied quickly as she sat on the bed. Lucas smiled at her fast answer. "I mean if you're offering."

"Well you're probably better off looking at me now, because I'm not hard right now." he explained as he blushed slightly.

"Okay." she said with a shy smile. He quickly stripped his clothes off, leaving just his boxer shorts on. He moved to her front and stood there, waiting for her to make the next move.

"You can take them off me when you're ready Pretty Girl," he told her. "Take your time if you want to. There's no rush."

Brooke took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she raised her hands to the waistband of his shorts. She gripped it and gently lowered them, until they ended up in a pool at his feet. He heard her intake of breath as her eyes fell onto the area she had just revealed.

"Oh my God it's so _big_," Brooke said her eyes wide. "Can I touch it?"

"It gets bigger than that," Lucas replied with a smile. "If you want to, however, it might get me a little horny when you do though."

"That wouldn't surprise me," she told him with a smile. He eagerly returned it. He watched as she closed her tiny hand around his flaccid shaft and he gasped as she did. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good," Lucas replied with another smile. "It just feels good to have your hand on me."

She smiled widely as she instinctively began to stroke her hand up and down him. He watched intently, his eyes filling with lust and arousal. She felt him begin to stiffen in her grip and she removed her hand from around him. She wanted to see him grow. She gently ran a finger tip along his increasing length and watched as he became fully erect within seconds. She stared in awe as she took the impressive sight in.

"Wow that is _impressive_," she told him as she closed her fist around him once more. He groaned as she began stroking him again. "God you're so hard."

"It's all because of you," he told her honestly. "God Brooke that feels so good."

"What do I do now Luke?" she asked sounding a little uncertain.

"Whatever you want to do." He replied softly.

"I want… I'd like…" Brooke began, struggling to put into words what she wanted. "I want to know what it feels like to have this inside me."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked as it registered what she meant. "You want me to make love to you? Are you sure?"

"Yes Lucas I'm sure," she told him. "I didn't know if I was ready before but now I know I am."

"Let me just see if I have condoms," he told her as he went to his bedside cabinet and opened the top drawer. "I have one thankfully. I'll have to buy more tomorrow."

"You'll be gentle with me won't you?" she asked him, feeling nervous.

"Of course I'll be gentle with you Pretty Girl," He went back to stand in front of her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I'm sure," Brooke told him with a smile as she looked into his eyes so he could see that she was. "I'm just nervous."

"There's no need to be nervous. I swear I will make it as good for you as I can," he promised her. He then smiled happily. "I can't believe I'm gonna be making love to you soon."

He took hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet. She was only dressed in her camisole and panties again. Lucas took hold of the hem of that camisole and she raised her arms so he could take it off her. He noticed that she still winced when she moved her arms. He dropped it on the floor as he cast an impressive glance over her torso. He moved his hands to her waist and slipped them lower. His index fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her toned legs. She stepped out of them as they pooled at her feet and then she was as naked as him.

"Wow," he breathed as he took in her nakedness. "You look just perfect."

"Even with my bruises?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Even with your bruises," he assured her. His hands went back to her waist and he gently pulled her against his body. She gasped as she felt him against her without the barrier of clothing. "I love you."

"Really?" she asked smiling. He nodded and she could see in his eyes that he was telling her the truth. "I love you too Lucas."

His hands sank into her hair as their lips crashed together. Neither of them cared right then that they hadn't known each other long. To them, it felt like they'd been together for years; they felt so connected to each other. They sank onto the bed and moved upward to the headboard. Brooke rested her head on the pillows as Lucas gently nudged her thighs apart with his and settled between them. Brooke moaned into his mouth as she felt him pressing against her folds. Lucas broke the kiss as his lungs screamed for air.

"You're aroused for me already?" he asked surprised. "Is that just from stroking me?"

"And what you did at the movies," she said as she panted. Lucas's gaze fell to her breasts as her chest heaved for air. "And just basically being around you."

"Seriously?" he asked amazed, his gaze going back to her face. "You get wet just being around me?"

"Yes. I don't know what's come over me. But that day at the firehouse, I just wanted to reach out and pull that towel off you," Brooke told him. "You just looked so damn sexy stood there all wet and nearly naked. I wouldn't have cared if I lost my virginity that day."

"You like seeing me wet and nearly naked don't you?" he asked with a seriously sexy smile. She nodded and he could tell she had pictured him like that because he felt her arousal increase against his hard shaft. "Well I like seeing you like this and feeling you like this. But I can't wait to feel what it will be like when I'm inside you."

**~X~**

"I think you should file a law suit against the gas company," Keith told Karen as they went through all the reports and paperwork for Tric. "I mean its clear here that you got eight different engineering companies in to check out that gas smell and none of them could find anything and you contacted the gas supplier and they didn't do anything."

"We have a case?" Karen asked.

"Yes," Keith confirmed. "I've had to give evidence in successful cases that have had far less proof than what you have here honey."

"So we did do everything right on our part?" Karen asked. That had been her biggest worry that she had forgotten to do something to prevent it.

"Yes," Keith assured her. "When Dan and I went to investigate the source of the explosion, it's pretty damn clear it came from within the ground, because there's a hole in the basement of what used to be Tric the size of a car."

"Thank God!" Karen sighed relieved. "And I can't believe Andy and Skills managed to get most of the people out before it happened."

"I can't believe it was just Brooke and her friend that were left in," Keith said with a smile and a shake of his head. "The only time I've seen Lucas that worried was when Nathan fell in the river that time."

"It's amazing how close Lucas and Brooke have become so fast," Karen said with a smile. "He must really love her. And she seems to love him too. Did you see her when Lucas was stuck in Tric?"

"No, I was too busy organizing more hoses," Keith told her as he sipped his scotch. "What was she doing?"

"She was frantic and sobbing. She kept saying that she wasn't allowed to stay with him," Karen said as she thought back. "And she wasn't even concerned by the head injury she had and the amount of blood that she was losing. All that she wanted was to know if Lucas was okay."

"Wow it must be love," Keith said stunned. "Remind me when Lucas's last girlfriend was again. It was sometime in high school wasn't it?"

"Um, wasn't it Anna in his second year of high school?" Karen asked as she thought back.

"No I think he had another girlfriend after her," Keith said as he too tried to think back. "Didn't he date someone called Lindsay briefly?"

"Oh yes he did," Karen said as she remembered. "They went to the senior prom together. Has he not had a girlfriend since then?"

"I don't think so," Keith said. "I overheard Nathan teasing him at the firehouse the other day and he was calling Lucas a virgin. Lucas wasn't happy and it sounded like it was the truth."

"That sounds about right for Nathan. You think Lucas is still a virgin?" Karen laughed as she shook her head. "It's nice to know our boys aren't going out all the time and sleeping with random women."

"I know," Keith agreed. "What with Nathan only being with Haley and it looks as though Lucas hasn't been with any girl."

"He has," Nathan said strolling into the kitchen on the prowl for food. "He banged a stripper once. No wait that was in his dreams."

"Seriously, is Lucas a virgin?" Keith asked.

"Why do you guys want to know?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"We were just talking about him and Brooke and got on the subject of when he had his last girlfriend," Keith answered puzzled. "And we came up with Anna and Lindsay."

"You know Anna turned out to be a lesbian right?" Nathan asked as he began to scan the contents of the refrigerator. "That's why they broke up. Lucas didn't have the right body parts for her. As for Lindsay they only went to the prom together and she ended up banging the DJ under the table that had the drinks on it."

"What?" Karen and Keith asked in unison, completely stunned.

"So my theory is that Lucas gave up on women and decided to live like a monk," Nathan told them as he found the remains of the cake Haley had bought. He quickly claimed it as his. "Have either of you seen my beautiful fiancée anywhere?"

"I think she's upstairs sleeping," Karen told him. "She came straight here after school so that she wouldn't disturb you at her place. She said you needed the sleep."

"I love that girl," Nathan said with a goofy smile on his face. "I'm gonna eat this and then I'm gonna go up there and start practicing for the wedding night."

"You can be so crude at times Nathan do you know that?" Karen asked him as she pulled a shocked face. Nathan just smiled widely at her as a squeal of pain met their ears. "What was that?"

"Maybe Lucas is banging Brooke?" Nathan suggested.

"I hope that _is_ what's going on," Karen said in a worried tone. "And that it's not something to do with their injuries. I couldn't cope with having to worry over either of them having to go to hospital."

"I never thought of that," Nathan said suddenly worried. He had forgotten Lucas and Brooke were both injured for a moment. "You think we should check on them?"

**~X~**

"God Lucas this hurts so much," Brooke told him unable to stop the tears escaping her eyes. "It feels like you're tearing me in two."

"I'm so sorry Brooke," he told her. "It always hurts the first time. I'm gonna try and make it feel better for you."

"God I hope you do," she told him. He went to move and she squealed again. "Please, not just yet!"

"Lucas, is everything okay in there?" they both heard Karen's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah everything's fine mom." Lucas called back. He hoped that she wouldn't notice the arousal that was clear in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Karen insisted. "It sounded like one of you was in pain. Do you need me to get you a doctor?"

"We're going to have to go and show her that we're fine," Lucas whispered to Brooke. "She won't give up otherwise. I'm sorry Pretty Girl."

He covered her lips with his as he withdrew from her body. His mouth muffled her moan of pain, so that Karen wouldn't hear it. He climbed out of the bed and slipped his boxers back on. He couldn't help noticing the blood on his covered erection from breaking Brooke's hymen. He looked to make sure that Brooke was covered and then went over to the bedroom door and opened it, making sure to keep his crotch covered with the door.

"We're fine mom," Lucas told her, hoping his horniness wasn't showing in his face. "See."

"Why are you hiding behind the door Lucas?" Nathan asked from behind Karen as he went to go upstairs. He grinned as he asked. "Trying to hide something are we?"

"Go and bug Haley or something." Lucas told him with a scowl.

"Don't worry I'm going," Nathan said happily as he headed down the hallway. "Gonna have me some sweet loving from my gorgeous woman right after I eat this cake."

"Mom Brooke and I are fine," Lucas said really hoping that he didn't have to stand there for too long. "Can I please go back to bed now?"

"Sure," Karen said, knowing that Lucas wasn't telling her everything, but decided not to push it. He would have told her if it was something medical. "If either of you feel ill or anything come and get me okay?"

"Sure ma. Goodnight." Lucas replied ending the conversation.

"Night Lucas." Karen walked back to the kitchen as Lucas closed his bedroom door. He went back over to the bed and took his underwear back off as he went. He then quickly climbed back under the covers.

"Is it gonna hurt again when you go back in?" Brooke asked her hazel eyes wide with nerves.

"I don't know Brooke," he told her honestly. "It shouldn't because that barrier isn't there anymore."

"Okay, I trust you Lucas." she told him. He smiled at her as he got back into position. He managed to slip into her easily and this time was met with a moan of approval.

**~X~**

"Are they okay?" Keith asked as Karen returned to the kitchen.

"I think so," she replied with a frown as she sat back in her seat. "Lucas seemed to be in a rush to get rid of me."

"Maybe Nathan was right." Keith told her as he laughed slightly.

"Maybe he was," Karen replied as she managed a smile. "And that'll be why he wanted to get rid of me so quickly and was hiding his lower half behind his bedroom door."

"Yep Nathan was definitely right," Keith said as he laughed heartily. "Do you not remember when my mom interrupted us that time?"

"I do actually," Karen replied as she shook her head. "I was mortified."

"Brooke and Lucas probably feel the same way right now." Keith said as he continued to laugh to himself.

**~X~**

Lucas fell onto his back beside Brooke and grunted in pain as he did. Both he and Brooke led there and panted heavily, as they waited for their heartbeats to regulate. Brooke had an awed look on his face as pleasant aftershocks traveled throughout her body. Her legs felt like they were just a pile of mush and she didn't even feel the pain from her chest and head as she came down from her intense release.

"God now I know why Rachel is obsessed." Brooke finally managed to say. Lucas laughed lightly in response.

"I take it you liked it?" he asked as he moved his head to look at her.

"Only after you went in the second time. The first time sucked." She told him.

"I'm sorry about that," Lucas apologized. "I don't like seeing you in pain."

"Well you more than made up for it." she said with a smile before she yawned. She went to snuggle against him.

"Hang on one sec Pretty Girl," he told her as he sat up and climbed out of bed. "I just need to get rid of our protective friend here."

Brooke smiled as she heard him gasp after a snapping noise echoed throughout the room. She watched as he walked naked to the trash can by his desk. She saw him bend slightly as he put the used contraceptive into the trash and then he turned and came back to the bed. He climbed in and led down and she cuddled up to him, falling asleep almost instantly. It didn't take him long to follow.


	12. Can't Fight The Feeling

**JustLikeBrookeDavis - Nathan is going to go and do exactly that.**

**Kate - No they haven't really been together in this story yet have they. Have no fear, their will be Naley scenes with them together.**

**paigematthewsfan21, KayyyReneee, tanya2byour21, Diane Hermans, bdavisrulz, LadyRomance, ilovecujo1993, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you for your lovely reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nathan, what the _hell_ are you doing?" Haley asked as she was woken from a wonderful sleep. She could feel something cold and gooey on her back and Nathan straddling her.

"Eating my cake." he replied through a mouthful of food.

"The cake from the fridge?" she asked sleepily.

"Yup" he replied.

"That was Brooke and Lucas's cake not yours _tubby_," she told him. "And what the _hell_ is on my back?"

"Cake." Nathan simply replied.

"You put your cake on my back?" she asked with a frown. "Why?"

"To wake you up," he told her. "I was thinking that we could start practicing for the wedding night?"

"Nathan we don't even have a date for the wedding yet," Haley said tiredly. "And I'm glad that I didn't put my nightdress on."

"So? You know the saying. Practice makes perfect," he told her. "And besides it's not fair if Lucas gets some and I don't."

"What the _hell_ are you on about?" Haley was always grumpy when she was tired or woken up by Nathan. The latter happened regularly.

"Lucas is banging Brooke as we speak!" Nathan told her as he finished his cake. She then felt his warm tongue on her skin. "He's finally becoming a man."

"You are so mean to him, you know that right?" Haley told him as he began to massage her shoulders expertly. She purred slightly as he did. "And he became a man when he was in high school."

"What?" Nathan asked her shocked as he stilled his movements. "How do you know that?"

"He asked my advice after the deed had been done." Haley answered.

"Who was it?" Nathan asked curious as he resumed his massage.

"None of your business," she told him. "If you want to know, ask Lucas."

"I will, don't you worry," Nathan said as his mouth moved to her neck. "Can we get practicing now? Seeing as though you're already naked and in my bed and I'm all ready for action."

"Nathan, I'm tired." Haley told him sleepily.

"Well you just go back to sleep then," he told her playfully. "I'll just start practicing anyway."

**~X~**

"Morning Pretty Girl," Lucas greeted Brooke as she opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. A little on the tender side but great," Brooke replied with a wide smile. "You?"

"I feel on top of the world," he told her before he kissed her passionately. "What do you want to do for breakfast? My stomach's been growling for the past half hour."

"Shall we go to the café?" Brooke suggested as her stomach growled in response. "I can't get enough of your mom's cooking."

"That's a good choice," Lucas said with a wide smile. "Do you want to use the shower first?"

"We could always share. You know my opinion on you being half naked and wet, so I think it's about time I saw you completely naked and wet don't you? "Brooke said as she kinked her eyebrow. Lucas agreed almost instantly. The two of them climbed out of bed and headed over to the door. Lucas opened his bedroom door and looked both ways to make sure they had the house to themselves. The bathroom was directly across from Lucas's room and the door was wide open.

"Come on," Lucas told Brooke and they both ran across the hallway into the bathroom, completely naked. Lucas closed the door and locked it. "I bet there's somebody in who busted us doing that."

"I don't think so," Brooke said as she watched Lucas switch the shower on. "They'll all be at work right?"

"They _should_ be," he said as he crossed over to her. Brooke noticed he was aroused once more. "But whether they are is an entirely different thing."

He took hold of her hand and led her to the shower. They stepped under the pleasantly warm spray of the shower and kissed again as the water soaked them. Brooke thought then that this was so much better than going to school and she was actually glad that she had a head injury. Lucas lowered his mouth to her neck and found the spot behind her ear that she loved him kissing. It made her feel weak at the knees and all tingly inside. She found herself arching her back, trying to get closer to him. She felt his hardness pressing against her and she reached her hand down and gripped it firmly. She was rewarded by a loud moan from him as she stroked the silky hard flesh. It amazed her how something could be so soft yet so hard at the same time.

"We're supposed to be getting clean," he groaned against her ear. His hot breath blasted against her ear as he spoke. "Not getting dirty."

"I can't help it," she too panted. "You're just so hot."

"I'm not as hot as you," he told her as he smirked. "And you're definitely getting the hang of stroking me _just_ right."

"You like it? I'm doing it right?" Brooke asked wanting to make sure.

"You're doing it _so_ right," he moaned. "I _really_ wish that I had more condoms."

"Can I try something else?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"What?" he asked through another groan as her hand continued its delicious torture. She moved her lips to his ear and whispered what she wanted to do. She remembered Rachel telling her that she had done this exact same thing and it had drove the guy wild, especially when she whispered into his ear what she would do. She felt his hard shaft throb in response to her words and he groaned as he said. "Oh God yeah you can do that!"

She then kissed him passionately, before she knelt in front of him. Lucas looked down at her as his stomach tingled in anticipation. He had never had a girl use her mouth on him before and he had almost climaxed when her words registered in his brain.

He then gasped as she began to familiarize herself with the feel and taste of him, all the while silently thanking Rachel for her many detailed conversations of how to carry out the act she was about to.

**~X~**

"Lucas, Brooke what a surprise," Karen greeted them with a smile as they came into the café, hand in hand. "Do you both want your usual?"

"Please ma," Lucas answered as they sat in what was becoming their spot. "Do you want coffee with yours?"

"Coffee would be _great_!" Brooke replied enthusiastically.

"Coming right up," Karen smiled and went to begin their orders. She brought their coffees over almost immediately and placed them on the table in front of them. "Here you go. How are you two feeling today?"

"I feel good," Lucas said smiling widely. "My head feels a lot better. My back's still sore but bearable."

"My head still throbs a bit, but it's not as bad as it was," Brooke said. "It's the bruises that are bugging me the most."

"It's good that you're both feeling a bit better. It must be your medication." Karen said.

She then went back to check on their food. She glanced over at them and watched as the chatted between themselves and sipped their coffees. She smiled as Lucas gently stroked Brooke's cheek and kissed her lovingly on her lips, before rubbing his nose against hers. They both looked so in love with each other that it made Karen smile wider; knowing that Lucas had finally found himself somebody who seemed perfect for him. Karen finished making their breakfast, plated it up and took it over to them.

"Here you go," she beamed placing it in front of them. "Enjoy."

"Well you made it so we will," Brooke replied honestly. Karen felt proud as Brooke complimented her. "It smells amazing."

"Thanks Brooke," Karen said in response. "Now eat up. I want to see empty plates when I collect them."

"My plate is always empty when you collect it," Lucas said as Karen went back to the counter to serve another customer. He looked at Brooke and then smiled as he asked. "More sausage Brooke? Have you not had enough this morning?"

"Lucas!" she said as she laughed in response. "I preferred the one that I had in the shower."

"Same here," he replied, unable to resist the urge to kiss her again. "I'll never get tired of doing that."

"Me neither," Brooke grinned happily. She then began to eat her breakfast. "And I'll never get tired of eating your mom's delicious food."

After they had finished their breakfast, they both decided to get another coffee. They sat and talked as they drank and then Lucas announced he needed to go to the bathroom. When he had disappeared, Karen came over and sat beside Brooke. Brooke smiled at her as she did.

"Do you know it's Lucas' twenty first birthday in two weeks?" she asked her.

"Yeah, he mentioned it," Brooke answered as she thought. "Do you have any plans?"

"We were going to have a party for him at Tric, but those plans are out the window now," Karen replied. "So I was thinking of having it here."

"That would be good," Brooke replied. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"I need all the help I can get," she replied as she spied Lucas on his way back. "We'll talk about it another time okay?"

"Sure," Brooke said. "My lips are sealed."


	13. No Work, All Play

**Diane Hermans - Lucas will return that later in the story. Not too sure of when yet though.**

**OTH-Brucas-love - I wanted Nathan to be more funny in this. And Brooke definitely will make Lucas's birthday special.**

**Brucas-causelivingsnotenough - That's Lucas for you! Corrupting the innocent! Ha-ha!**

**LadyRomance - There will be more Jeyton coming up I promise.**

**ReadingRed - I couldn't resist the sausage joke!**

**BDavisRules - Glad you liked the last 3 chapters. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**liverpoolss, JustLikeBrookeDavis, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, Brucas2345, tanya2byour21, KayyyReneee, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks for your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Here you go Brooke," Karen said as she brought Brooke her breakfast on Saturday morning. "I gave you some extra bacon. Just don't tell anybody."

"My lips are sealed." Brooke replied smiling widely. She and Karen were getting along amazingly. It made Brooke realize just how wonderful it was having a proper mother figure in her life.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Rachel jokingly protested. "How come Brookie here gets extra stuff?"

"Because she's Brooke," Karen replied with a laugh, knowing Rachel was only being playful. "And she's family."

"So are me and Peyton!" Rachel added with a laugh. "I'm with Julian, she's with Jake."

"Really?" Karen asked a little stunned.

"Yup," Rachel confirmed. "I've decided to give this whole exclusive thing a go."

"Seriously?" Brooke and Peyton asked her shocked. Rachel had never been exclusive to anybody ever.

"Julian needs some kind of award Karen," Brooke told her. "You're witnessing history right now."

"Rachel's actually in love!" Peyton said smiling. Rachel blushed at her words.

"Oh my God she is!" Brooke squealed. It was very rare that she and Peyton had the opportunity to make Rachel blush.

"I'm sure it's a match made in heaven," Karen told them. "I've heard you two are perfect for each other."

"Aww thanks we are. It's an absolutely perfect match." Rachel said as she beamed. Brooke, Peyton and even Karen knew what Rachel was indicating when she said that. Rachel knew that they knew and didn't even care. She didn't particularly care that they knew she had feelings for Julian.

"Hey Karen. Have you thought anymore on Luke's birthday?" Brooke asked as she munched on her extra piece of bacon. Karen glanced around the café, making sure the customers weren't wanting anything else before she sat at the table with the three girls.

"It's definitely going to be here," Karen began. "I'll be closing early so that I can get everything set up. I'll just have to put up decorations, move tables, and put the food out."

"We'll help," Peyton offered. "It'll be done faster that way right?"

"Yeah I don't mind helping," Rachel added. "I mean Brooke will have to keep Lucas out of the way right?"

"He's going to be playing basketball with Nathan," Brooke said. "He does it every year. I just hope he's well enough to do it."

"He does," Karen said amazed Brooke knew that. "I hope he's well enough too. I'd really appreciate all of yours help."

"We'll be here Karen," Brooke assured her. "We'll help you set everything up and then I'll go and get Lucas saying we're going out for a meal someplace and I'll stick a blindfold on him so that he's completely in the dark."

"Is Lucas the only one who doesn't know about his party?" Peyton asked.

"Yes," Karen answered. She noticed a customer wanted their bill so she stood. "So don't let anything slip."

**~X~**

"Lucas!" Nathan greeted as Lucas walked into the rec room of the firehouse. "Did you miss us all that much you had to come in while you're off sick?"

"Well I had to come in because somebody forgot to pick my doctor's note up from the fireplace." Lucas reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Nathan said sheepishly as he remembered. "I was kind of distracted by my amazing fiancée and ended up running late."

"Whenever are you _not_ distracted by Haley?" Lucas asked smiling. "It's like you're attached at the hip."

"Got it in one bro." Nathan confirmed smiling almost identically to Lucas.

"Hey Luke!" Julian and Jake greeted in unison as they came into the rec room with a cup of coffee each.

"Hey guys!" Lucas greeted back.

"How lucky are you to get time off to spend with your woman," Julian said enviously. He got a dreamy look on his face as he added. "Getting to spend all day in bed with her."

"God you and Rachel are perfect for each other!" Lucas laughed as he sat down in one of the comfy seats.

"You want a coffee bro?" Nathan asked as he stood from his own seat. "Seeing as though our inconsiderate cousins didn't make us one."

"If you're making one." Lucas replied. Nathan left the rec room to go and make himself and Lucas a much needed coffee.

"I really want to say thanks for rescuing Brooke man," Julian said. "That day I met Rachel, I think I met my soul mate. I've never known a girl who knew more than what I do about sex. It's awesome! She's definitely a keeper."

"Has Peyton met Jenny yet Jake?" Lucas asked as he finished laughing at the look on Julian's face.

"They're meeting tonight," Jake replied. "I told Peyton about her and she seems totally cool with it and can't wait to meet her. I'm a little nervous though."

"Really?" Lucas asked amazed. "At least you know she's not freaked out about the idea of you having a daughter."

"Unlike all the other girls that I've tried to date," Jake said frowning. "Who would have thought an eighteen year old high school girl would be more mature than college girls or women who actually work."

"I know!" Julian agreed. "I can't believe the three of us have found our perfect woman in high school cheerleaders. I'm not complaining though. I love it when Rachel wears her outfit and does all those lovely things to me. It's so God damn sexy!"

"Here you go bro," Nathan said as he arrived back with a coffee for him and Lucas. He handed Lucas his before taking his seat again. "What's he on about?"

"Finding the perfect woman." Julian said.

"Lucas will know all about that," Nathan said smiling in amusement. "Seeing as though he's finally getting some hot loving from his."

"Lucas finally got laid?" Julian asked shocked. Even Jake looked surprised. "You mean you're not a virgin anymore?"

"It's come to light that little Lukey here was telling the truth and he wasn't a virgin." Nathan said smirking.

"What made you finally believe me?" Lucas asked stunned.

"Haley," Nathan replied. "That night you made Brooke squeal really loud, I was telling her you were becoming a man and she said you became one in high school. She wouldn't tell me anymore so spill!"

"So you're actually gonna believe me if I tell you?" Lucas asked frowning.

"Yup!" Nathan told him. "Because Haley will tell me the truth anyway."

"It was Anna." Lucas said with a sigh. Nathan couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"Is that why she turned to girls?" Julian teased.

"No. She was _already_ into girls before I slept with her," Lucas answered. "She already had a girlfriend."

"What?" Julian, Jake and Nathan asked shocked.

"Anna was already dating this girl from another school. She was curious about what it would feel like to be with a guy and asked me to help her. So I did," Lucas explained. "Only thing is she wanted her girlfriend to watch."

"That sounds quite sexy," Julian said as he imagined it in his head. "Please continue!"

"So when I'd finished with Anna, her girlfriend decided she wanted to know what it felt like too. So I had to do her as well."

"Seriously? You took two girls virginity within moments of each other? And it was your first time?" Nathan asked stunned. "Wow! You do know that's a lot of guys' fantasies right?"

"Yeah I know," Lucas said. "It was totally surreal."

"Did you do anything else?" Julian asked. "Or witness anything?"

"I'm not telling you guys anything else about how I lost my virginity okay?" Lucas replied. "All I will say is that I was in Anna's bedroom with them all day."

"Wow," Nathan said impressed. "I'm sorry I teased you all these years."

"Wait a second!" Julian said. "So that means you've taken three girls cherries?"

"Yes," Lucas answered as he thought. "And Brooke is the best of them all."

"Oh my God!" Jake said laughing. "You've been ribbing him all these years and he's been with _three_ different girls now and you've only had one!"

"I only needed the one Jake," Nathan told him, not embarrassed in the slightest. "My Haley is enough for me. Always has been always will be."

**~X~**

"I still think you should get Lucas something from Victoria's for his birthday," Rachel told Brooke as they and Peyton were sat in the food court of the mall that afternoon. "You can class it as fancy wrapping for your virginity, which can be his gift."

"I can't give him that for his birthday Rach," Brooke answered. Rachel was about to say something but Brooke cut her off. "Because he already took it."

"WHAT!" both Rachel and Peyton squealed in shock.

"I told you that you'd be banging him by this weekend didn't I?" Rachel said smugly. "So spill, I want details. Like when did it happen?"

"You remember that night that we caught you and Julian humping in his car at the side of the road?" Brooke asked with a smile. Peyton's eyes widened at what she heard.

"What?" Peyton asked laughing. "You seriously didn't do that Rach?"

"We had nowhere to go," Rachel said with a shrug. "But then Lucas and Brookie here decided to freak us out by banging on the windows. But then Brooke offered her house. By the way we chose a guest room."

"So when was this?" Peyton asked stunned that she didn't know any of this.

"Tuesday." Brooke and Rachel said in unison.

"I'm so glad we have these Saturday catch up sessions," Peyton said with amusement. "Otherwise I'd still be in the dark.

"So what was it like?" Rachel asked Brooke.

"It wasn't so nice to start with," Brooke said as she grimaced at the memory. "But once that part was over, it was amazing."

"Was there a lot of blood?" Rachel asked sympathetically, surprising both Peyton and Brooke.

"There was some," Brooke answered as she remembered. "It was so embarrassing when Karen saw the sheets. But she was so sweet about it. She told me to go and sit down and she would sort them, then she was fussing around me making sure I was okay. So was Lucas."

"Aww that's sweet," Peyton said with a smile. She could tell Brooke wasn't comfortable talking about this subject. "Did I mention I'm meeting Jake's daughter today?"

"Yeah you did," Brooke said happy that she had changed the subject. "Did you say you were gonna get her a present?"

"Yeah. Jake said she's been after a particular outfit for her doll, so I'm gonna head into the toy store and see if they have it," Peyton answered. "What are you gonna get Lucas?"

"I don't know," Brooke confessed. "I can't think of what he wants."

"Apart from your body," Rachel butted in. "I still think you should get him something from VS. Give it him in private after the party."

"What can I get him that I can give him in front of people?" Brooke asked shaking her head at Rachel.

"Socks?" Rachel suggested. She was rewarded with laughter from Brooke and Peyton.

"So I can imagine what Julian will get for his birthday and Christmas." Peyton laughed.

"I really don't know what to get him girls," Brooke said, a frown on her face. "He's my boyfriend and I don't even know what to get him for his birthday."

"Maybe you shouldn't have slept with him on Tuesday," Rachel said. "You could have given him your virginity as a gift."

"We've already covered this Rach," Brooke reminded her. "I did think of maybe getting him like a lucky charm thing that he could wear when he was at work. It kind of came into my head after the roof fell on him in Tric."

"That's a good idea," Peyton told her with a smile. "I think he'd like that. It'll be like you're showing him exactly how much you care for him and want him to stay safe."

"I think I'll get him that," Brooke said. "So I need to go to a jewelers as well as Victoria's."

"I want to go to Vickie's too," Rachel said. "Get Julian a little treat for tonight. Are you getting Jake anything Peytwhore?"

"Of course Bitchel!" Peyton joked back.

"What are we waiting for?" Rachel asked as she stood. "Let's go and hit the toy store first."

**~X~**

"Did you manage to get it?" Brooke asked as Peyton as she battled her way out of the toy store. She and Rachel had chosen to stay outside and wait on Peyton after seeing it was completely mobbed by screaming children.

"I got the last one," Peyton said as she came up to them a little breathless. "I had to battle this woman who obviously likes eating too many Twinkies."

"You mean the one who's coming out of the store now, looking like she could kill somebody?" Rachel asked. Peyton hesitantly turned round.

"Yeah her," she confirmed. "Quick let's go to the jewelry store."

**~X~**

"Hey girls," Brooke said as she finished speaking to the assistant behind the counter. Rachel and Peyton turned at the sound of her voice. "I can design my own necklace for him and even pick it up later today."

"Really?" Peyton asked impressed. "What design are you gonna do?"

"I was thinking of the one that looks like a coin, but then put a four leaf clover on one side for luck and a little message on the other side." Brooke said as she thought.

"Aww that sounds sweet." Rachel said genuinely. It shocked the other two girls that she wasn't being sarcastic.

"Right I'm gonna go and do my design. Then we can go and hit Victoria's and then find our outfit's for Thursday."

**~X~**

"So how come you're not hanging out with your woman today?" Julian asked Lucas as they played pool against Nathan and Jake.

"She's having a girl's day with Peyton and Rachel," Lucas answered. "They met for their usual Saturday breakfast and then they're going to the mall."

"Oh yeah. Rach mentioned something." Julian remembered.

"They should have invited Haley," Nathan said as he took his shot. "She'll be home by herself."

"Did you hang out with your teacher on a Saturday?" Jake asked him.

"No, but-" Nathan began, but he was cut off.

"Well don't expect them to then." Jake said annoyed.

"Brooke doesn't mind hanging out with Haley," Lucas said. "They always seem to be chatting about something in the kitchen at home."

"What time is it?" Jake suddenly asked.

"Almost five," Nathan replied looking at his watch. He was met with a round of applause. "Nearly home time."

**~X~**

"I can't decide which one to get," Brooke said as the three of them were trying dresses on in the fitting room of a store. "I think I'll have to get both."

"I think you should," Rachel agreed. "Because you can always wear the other one for something else."

"And they both cover my bruises!" Brooke said excitedly. The dress she currently had on was a deep electric blue. The strap went over one shoulder and covered all traces of the bruising she had. Her other choice was similar in design but was red and shorter and had a layer of organza over a silk inner.

"Plus you already have the perfect accessories at home for them," Peyton told her.

"Oh God look at the time!" Brooke said as she looked at her cell.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked.

"Almost five," Peyton said. "And we still have to pay for these, go back to the jewelry store and drive back to town."

"It's probably because we spent so long in Victoria's," Brooke said as she finished redressing. "I'll go pay for my dresses and then I'll run to the jewelers and pick up the necklace and meet you back at Rachel's car."

"Sounds like a plan," Rachel said, he voice slightly muffled as she changed. "Hurry okay?"


	14. Where The Party's At

**bjq - I assure you nothing is going to happen to Brooke at the mall.**

**tanya2byour21 - Lucas will tell Brooke about how he lost his virginity.**

**liverpoolss, JustLikeBrookeDavis, KayyyReneee, ReadingRed, Diane Hermans, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole2223 - Thank you for your reviews.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"There you are!" Rachel said almost relieved as Brooke came dashing up to the car. "What took you so long? Peytwhore here's managed to wrap a present in the time it took you to get your slutty ass back here."

"Sorry, I had to wait on getting something engraved," Brooke said. "I saw another present for Lucas and just _had_ to get it."

"What was it?" Peyton asked as Brooke squeezed into the back seat of Rachel's car.

"It was a watch," she answered. "His last one got busted when he was getting me out of the river. So I got him a waterproof one and got the back engraved. And I know nobody else has got him one."

"Did you get it gift wrapped?" Rachel asked as she started the car and began to head out of the mall.

"No, I'm gonna do that," Brooke replied. "I saw some _amazing_ wrapping paper in the stationary store across from Karen's. I want to give it the personal touch."

"And there ain't nothing more personal than Victoria's Secret," Rachel said. "He'll love that sexy little number you have in there. Did you remember to get condoms?"

"Lucas is stocking up on them. Don't worry Rach; if he's not covered he ain't getting in." Brooke told her with a laugh.

"God what is it with you two quoting each other all of a sudden?" Peyton laughed.

"Because I may be a slut, but I'm a safe slut and hopefully I've made you girls' safe sluts too." Rachel told her.

"Are you looking forward to meeting Jenny?" Brooke asked Peyton, changing the subject so Rachel could concentrate on her driving.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous too," she answered. "I mean what if she hates me?"

"She'll love you," Brooke told her. "I mean you got her the toy she wanted. And pink glittery wrap to go with it. How can a little girl not love that?"

"Have you had sex with Jake yet?" Rachel asked bluntly. Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"I might have," Peyton replied coyly. "Why?"

"Oh this is awesome!" Rachel practically squealed. "We're all having sex with hot firemen! I'm so glad we have two weeks off school now. I can hump Julian whenever I want!"

"Apart from when he's working." Brooke reminded her.

"You are so lucky you have Lucas at home with you, with you both being sick and all," Rachel said sounding envious. "You can spend all day in bed with him. I'm so jealous. But they have a few days off anyway. After today they don't go back until Wednesday. That means lots of hot sex for Rachel!"

**~X~**

"Yo Jake!" Nathan called as they were leaving the fire house after work. "What's up man?"

"Sorry I was off before," Jake sighed as Nathan came racing up to him. "I'm just nervous about Peyton meeting Jenny."

"Hey it's cool, don't worry about it," Nathan assured him. "I understand."

"I don't remember ever being this nervous Nate," Jake confessed. "Not even when we have to go into a raging inferno. Or hang from fucking helicopters."

"I know it's strange how normal things get us more freaked out than work stuff," Nathan said. "It was like that when I proposed to Hales. I was shaking so bad and was sweating like a pig."

"Hey Jake, isn't that Nikki?" Lucas asked as he came up to him and Nathan. Jake turned to where Lucas was pointing and saw his ex coming along the path with his four year old daughter.

"Daddy!" Jenny called and ran up to him. He knelt down and hugged her as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey Jenny," he greeted. "I missed you."

"I missed you too daddy." Jenny said.

"Are you all set to meet Peyton tonight?" he asked her.

"Uh huh." Jenny nodded enthusiastically.

"You still okay for me to collect her Tuesday?" Nikki asked coldly.

"Yes," Jake replied. "You said eight p.m. right?"

"I did," Nikki said. She looked at Jenny. "You be good for your dad."

"She's always good." Jake told her. Nikki never replied and didn't even acknowledge Jenny, as she turned and stomped back to her car, climbed in and drove off.

"Hey look who's here," Lucas said sounding happy. Jake looked up as Rachel pulled up in the space Nikki had just vacated. The three girls got out and began to search for their firemen. Brooke spotted Lucas immediately and ran up to him and hugged him, not caring that she caught her bruises. Lucas grinned like a lunatic. "Hello you."

"And you," she beamed as she kissed him. "Did you have fun hanging out here all day?"

"Nah I was bored out of my head," he replied jokingly. "But I suppose it beat hanging out by myself."

"You'll regret saying that bro," Nathan laughed. "You could have kept Haley company."

"She was grading papers and told me to come and bug you," Lucas defended himself. "If you're so bothered about her being alone, why don't you go home and keep her company now you've finished work?"

"I'm going," Nathan said. "I was just hanging around to see if you and Brooke needed a ride back or not."

"I have my car." Lucas told him.

"I didn't think you were supposed to be driving yet?" Nathan asked.

"The doc only said I shouldn't be driving fire engines, not my car." Lucas reminded him.

"Right I'm outta here guys!" Nathan shouted as he fished his car keys out of his pocket and practically ran to his car. "See you guys on Wednesday."

"Jenny. This lovely lady here is Peyton." Jake said as Peyton nervously came up to him. Jenny looked up at Peyton and smiled.

"She's pretty Daddy." Jenny said.

"She is huh?" Jake agreed. "Are you gonna say hi?"

"Hi Peyton." Jenny greeted with a cheeky grin.

"Hi Jenny," Peyton greeted in response, her nerves now banished. She held out the neatly wrapped glittery package to Jenny. "I got you a little gift."

"That's for me?" Jenny asked her eyes lighting up. Peyton nodded and Jenny took it from her, opening it carefully. She saw the contents and squealed with joy. "It's just what I wanted! Thank you Peyton!"

"You're welcome Jenny." Peyton said smiling widely as the little girl hugged her legs.

"You want to go home now Jenny?" Jake asked as he watched his daughter hug his girlfriend happily.

"Uh huh Daddy," Jenny said happily. "Peyton's coming too right?"

"I sure am." Peyton told her. Jenny squealed again and took hold of Peyton's hand.

"Come one Peyton!" Jenny said enthusiastically. "I wanna show you my room."

"See you on Saturday Brooke," Peyton said with a cunning wink, as she let Jenny lead her away. "Tell Rach, because I can't see her."

"I will do Peyt," Brooke promised from her position still in Lucas embrace. "I think she's inside with Julian."

"God she'll be getting him fired!" Peyton joked as she helped Jenny into Jake's car. "Enjoy your week Brooke!"

"Can we go back to yours now?" Brooke asked, still hugging Lucas, as Jake drove off.

"We sure can," Lucas said. "Did you get anything nice at the mall?"

"I did but you're not allowed to peek," she told him as she kissed him briefly on the lips. "You'll have to wait until Thursday mister."

"Why what's happening on Thursday?" Lucas asked trying not to laugh.

"You know I can't remember," she said as she nudged him playfully. "But no peeking okay."

"I promise," he told her. "Come on, let's get home. My mom will be getting the dinner on."

"I love your mom's cooking," Brooke told him as they walked over to his car, hand in hand. "In fact I love your mom, she's awesome."

"You love my mom?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Yeah," Brooke replied. "I like having a mother figure in my life. I mean my mom doesn't even deserve the title. Your mom though, she's amazing. Do you think she can adopt me?"

"She could but then you'd be my sister." Lucas said frowning at the thought.

"Eeww scratch that idea then," Brooke said shuddering at the thought. "I can't be your sister; I love your body too much."

"My lady," Lucas said putting on a posh English accent as he opened the front passenger door for her. "Your carriage awaits."

"Thanks sexy," Brooke replied as she climbed in and he closed the door behind her, before jogging round to his side. "You shouldn't be straining yourself Lucas."

"Brooke, I used more energy when I made love to you than jogging around my car." he told her as he leaned over and kissed her lovingly.

"Oh really?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," he replied. "And I'm saving my energy for the next time I make love to you."

"And when will that be?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"I want the next time I make love to you, to be on my birthday," he confessed. "That'll be my best present."

"You've not seen any of your other presents." she told him shyly.

"Trust me Brooke. Nothing in this world could ever top making love to you," he told her. "Even thought we've only done it the one time, it was the most amazing experience of my life."

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Really." he confirmed.

"When did you lose your virginity?" she asked him, her hazel eyes full of curiosity.

"When I was in high school," he replied a little hesitantly. He didn't know if Brooke would want to hear exactly how. "If you want to know details, I'll tell you when we get back home if you want."

"Sure," she replied quietly. "If you want to."

"I do," he replied making his mind up. "I don't want any secrets between us."

"Not even good ones like surprises?" Brooke asked kinking her eyebrow.

"They can be the only secrets between us okay?" he told her with a smile.

"Okay." Brooke agreed.

**~X~**

"Hey mom!" Lucas greeted as he and Brooke arrived back at the house.

"Hi Karen!" Brooke beamed.

"Hi guys," she greeted back, smiling widely as she saw the loved up couple. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was okay," Lucas replied. "Hung out at the firehouse, shot some pool with the guys, nothing interesting really."

"I had an _awesome_ day at the mall," Brooke beamed. "I got everything I needed."

"I'm gonna go lie down," Lucas announced. "I'll leave you two to talk shopping in peace."

"I won't be long," Brooke told him as he kissed the bump on her forehead that was now deflating in size. Both she and Karen watched as he headed into his bedroom and closed the door. Brooke then turned to Karen. "Do you want to see what I got him?"

"Sure," Karen replied. Brooke found the bag from the jewelers and took out the watch. She opened the box and showed it to her. "Brooke that must have cost you a fortune!"

"It doesn't matter how much it cost. Lucas is only gonna be twenty one the one time and I had to get him something special for it." Brooke told her.

"But this must have set you back a few thousand," Karen whispered. "I mean it's an Omega. They're not cheap."

"My parents ply me with money instead of love. I can afford this Karen," she told her in a sad tone. "I want to show Lucas how much he means to me."

"Lucas knows that Brooke. I've seen the way he looks at you," Karen assured her. "You don't have to buy him fancy things to prove that."

"It's a special occasion though. And his last watch got busted when he pulled me out the river," Brooke explained. "It's not like I'm gonna be buying him something like this every day. It's for his special birthday. Do you think he won't like it?"

"Brooke he'll love it," Karen assured her. "Just like he'd love anything that was from you."

"I just wanted to get him something special that's all," Brooke said sounding sad. "I even got it engraved."

"Can I read it?" Karen asked, curious as to what Brooke had asked to be written.

"Only if you promise not to laugh." Brooke replied as she blushed.

"I promise," Karen assured her as she took the watch carefully out of the box. She gently turned it over to read the back. It said; _Time has no meaning when you're in love. B xx_. "Oh Brooke, that's so sweet. Lucas will love it."

"He will?" Brooke asked happily. "What about this other thing I got him. I designed it myself and had it made specially."

Karen handed her the watch back that was now safely away in the case as Brooke handed her a smaller box from the same jewelers. She opened it and saw a necklace that had an embossed four leaf clover on it. Brooke reached across and turned it over so Karen could see the opposite side. There was a heart engraved on the reverse along with the message; _Men of action are favored by the Goddess of luck_.

"I thought he could wear that at work," she explained. "I thought he could do with the extra luck after the roof fell on him at Tric."

"Brooke he'll probably love this more than the watch," Karen told her quietly as her eyes filled with happy tears. "And you know why? Because everything about this came from you. Your design, your thoughts and your words."

"You think so?" Brooke asked smiling happily. "I just want him to have something like this. I was so scared when I saw it fall on him. I know some people think it's probably superstitious and silly."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Karen asked as she handed the box back to Brooke and wiped at her eyes. "I make Keith wear something like that at work, and Haley makes Nathan wear one. Haley got hers for Nathan after he fell in the river."

"So it's a sort of tradition then?" Brooke asked as she made sure the jewelers bag was back inside the bag she had from the dress store.

"You could say that," Karen said with a smile. "Did you get a new dress?"

"I got two. I couldn't decide," Brooke explained and pulled them out so Karen could see. "Which one do you think?"

"They're both stunning," Karen told her. "I think Lucas liked you in the red dress you had on at Tric."

"Well red is my favorite color," Brooke told her. "But the blue looked good on me too."

"You've got time to decide," Karen told her with a laugh. "Did you get him a birthday card?"

"I'm getting one made at that place across from the café," Brooke answered. "I'm gonna get wrapping paper from there too when I pick it up."

"Can I make a confession?" Karen asked her suddenly.

"Sure." Brooke replied.

"When I found out how old you were, I had my doubts about you and Lucas being together," Karen began. "But now that I know you better, I can see that you are the best thing that's happened to him."

"He's the best thing that's happened to me too Karen," Brooke replied honestly. "I'm actually beginning to think it was a good thing I ended up in the river, otherwise I would never have met Lucas."

**~X~**

"I thought you said you wouldn't be long?" Lucas asked as Brooke came into their bedroom.

"Sorry, I got talking with your mom," Brooke replied as she put her shopping bags in the closet. "Now I've come to talk to you."

"Good because I was beginning to feel neglected in here by myself." Lucas told her pretending to sulk.

"Aww is poor little Lukey feeling all neglected?" Brooke asked in a silly voice as she crawled along the bed so she ended up sitting in his lap facing him.

"I'm not now you're here," he told her as he kissed her briefly. "Brooke are you sure you want to know how I lost my virginity?"

"Yes," she answered. "No secrets remember."

"You might not like it." he told her hesitantly.

"Lucas as long as you didn't rape anybody, I'm sure I can handle it."

"Well I didn't do that," he replied with a frown. "It was with a girl called Anna who, uh, liked girls and her girlfriend watched. And then she asked me to do her too."

"What?" Brooke asked shocked. "You lost your virginity to a girl who liked girls? How? Well I know how, I mean why?"

"She wanted to know what it felt like to be with a guy," Lucas explained, relieved she was taking it so well. "I know it's some guy's fantasies to have that happen, but I honestly wouldn't repeat it. I felt kind of used after. In fact I wish I'd have waited until I met you."

"Aww that's sweet," Brooke said as she leant down and kissed him. "Well I don't regret my first time."

"I'm glad to hear it," Lucas said as they kissed it again. "You want to make out for a while before dinner?"

"Hmm, I suppose we could," Brooke answered as Lucas moved so that she was on her back and he was leaning over her. "What are you waiting for Mister Fireman?"

**~X~**

"Brooke are you not even giving me a hint on where we're going?" Lucas asked as they were getting ready for his party on Thursday night.

"We're going out to dinner, but I'm not telling you where," she called back from the bathroom. "It's a surprise."

"You're such a tease you know that?" he asked as he fastened his tie. She came out of the bathroom as he did and went into the bedroom. His eyes immediately swept over her. "But you're a gorgeous, drop dead beautiful tease."

"Why thank you birthday boy," she said as she twirled. She had decided to wear the blue dress as it turned out to be the exact same shade as Lucas's shirt that he was wearing and she thought it made them look more coupley. "You look pretty sexy yourself."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as she picked her purse up. "Even though I'd prefer to stay here and make love to you, seeing as though I've not had the chance to do so today."

"You can do that to me all night after we come back," she purred in his ear, earning a groan in response. "That's if you've saved enough energy up to keep going all night."

"I'll _definitely_ have enough energy to make love to you all night Pretty Girl," he assured her. "I'm just wondering if I have enough condoms."

"Don't worry I have it covered." she smiled as she went over to her bedside cabinet and opened the top drawer. She took out a couple of boxes and went back over to him and showed them to him

"You're on the pill?" he asked his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, but I've only just started taking it so we still have to use this box here for a while yet. You know, give it a chance to kick in and all." Brooke told him.

"I've never done it without a condom before," Lucas confessed as he put the boxes on his desk. "So that'll be something we can share together."

"I'll look forward to it," Brooke said as a taxi beeped outside. "Time for us to go sexy."

**~X~**

"Brooke why can't I take it off? We're here now." Lucas asked as she guided him along the sidewalk after she had paid the taxi driver.

"You can't take it off until we're at the destination we're going to," Brooke said. "I promise I won't let you trip or anything."

"I know you won't," he said with a smile. "I just feel a dork walking along a sidewalk blindfolded."

"Right there are a couple of steps you have to go up," Brooke told him. He hesitantly went up them, with her following closely. "Okay you're at the top. I'll get the door for you."

Brooke opened the door and guided him forward, closing the door again behind her. She went right up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You can take your blindfold off now." she told him. He did so and was met with a dark room. He was unable to make anything out.

"Brooke, where are we?" he asked puzzled. Suddenly the lights were flicked on and he was greeted with a round of shouted surprises. "Oh my God!"

"Happy birthday Luke," she whispered in his ear as she released her hold on his waist. "You think everybody would forget your birthday?"

"How did you guys keep this a secret?" Lucas asked smiling widely, putting his arm around Brooke's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Well, it involved a lot of us," Brooke explained as everybody came forward to greet him. "But your mom was the mastermind."

"Happy birthday Luke," Karen said as he hugged her. "And Brooke here helped a lot."

Lucas spent the first ten minutes of his party saying hello to all the guests. There were friends from high school, the guys from the fire house that weren't on shift and of course his family and Rachel and Peyton.

"Can I open the presents yet?" Lucas asked eagerly, as Brooke brought him a soda. He was unable to drink as he was still on his medication.

"Karen, Luke wants to open his presents," Brooke called over to her. "You think we should let him?"

"I don't know," Karen laughed. "I think we should make him wait a little longer."

"Mom I've been waiting all day," Lucas whined sounding like a child. "Please let me open them now."

"Okay," Karen agreed. "Lucas is going to open his presents."

The party goers gathered around the table that had his presents piled on and he walked over hand in hand with Brooke.

"You can help me pick which ones to open," he told her as he put their sodas on the table. "Which one should I open first?"

"Uh, that one." Brooke said as she picked one up and handed it to him. He looked at the gift tag.

"Uh oh, this is from Haley and Nathan," Lucas said with mock dread in his voice. "Do I dare to open it?"

"It's nothing embarrassing bro," Nathan called from his spot behind Haley. "Haley chose it."

"He was gonna get you a bathketball set, so you could play basketball in the bath." Haley told him.

"Every guy needs one," Nathan said as he took a sip of his beer. "Plus I could have used it too."

"Every time you get a present for someone it's something you can use too," Lucas said as he ripped the paper open, revealing the contents. "I see Haley paid attention when I mentioned I wanted a new pair of sneakers. Thanks guys."

"You're welcome Lucas." Haley said as she elbowed Nathan to stop him making a teasing comment.

"Open ours next!" Rachel called from her spot cuddled up to Julian. "You'll absolutely love it! It's the purple one with the green bow."

Brooke hunted it out of the pile and handed it to Lucas as Rachel and Julian laughed. Rachel even clapped her hands eagerly as he ripped the paper off, revealing a pink glittery gift box underneath. He looked at Rachel and Julian questioningly.

"I needed a box and it was the only one they had that was the right size." Rachel defended herself as Julian kissed her cheek. Lucas laughed and shook his head as he took the lid of the box off. He saw the contents and laughed more as he picked it up and showed it to Brooke.

"Oh my God! Rachel!" Brooke laughed, as Lucas quickly put the lid back on.

"What's in the box?" Nathan asked.

"Condoms!" Julian replied. "Couldn't think of what to get him so why not get him something he's definitely going to use?"

"Okay I'm opening mom and dad's present next," Lucas announced. "Because I know that will be safe to open with an audience."

Brooke helped him look for it and he wasted no time in ripping that one open to inspect the contents. It was a combination of money and shopping vouchers along with a new iPod.

"Wow thanks guys," Lucas said as he hugged them both. "The party was enough mom honestly."

"You're only twenty one once," Keith told his son. "We're allowed to spoil you for one day right?"

Lucas went back to opening his gifts. Jake and Peyton had got him some CD's that he had been wanting for a while, Dan and Deb had given him more money and shopping vouchers. He also received money and various different vouchers from the other guests as he worked his way through the pile of gifts. Now all he had to open were Brooke's gifts.

"Don't laugh okay?" Brooke said as she handed him the smaller package.

"How could I ever laugh at anything you give me?" he asked her quietly as he carefully opened the gift. He opened the box and looked at the necklace inside.

"I designed it myself," she told him nervously. "I thought you could wear it to help keep you safe at work. You know have some luck in your side."

"Brooke," he said quietly as he turned the pendant part over and read the message engraved there. He looked into her eyes as he said. "I love it. You don't know the significance of this."

"I do," she replied just as quiet. It was like they had forgotten they had an audience. "Your mom told me she got your dad something similar and Haley got Nathan one. That's what we were talking about in the kitchen when I got back from the mall on Saturday."

"Can you put it on for me?" he asked as he took it out of the box and handed it to her. She unfastened the clasp and put it around his neck and then fastened it back up. He tucked it safely under his shirt as he smiled at her.

"You ready for your last present?" she asked as she picked the watch up and handed it to him. He took it from her and eagerly tore the packaging open. He opened the box and gasped when he saw the contents.

"Brooke!" he said as he looked at her shocked. "This must have cost you a _fortune_!"

"You're worth it though," she told him honestly, earning a loving smile from him. "Look at the back."

He looked at her curious as he took the watch out of the box to look at what Brooke was on about. He saw she had had a message engraved on that too. He read it a few times before he burst out into a wide smile.

"I agree, it doesn't. I'm so gonna wear this now. Flash it off a little," he told her as he began to put it on. "It's the exact one that was my dream watch too Pretty Girl."

"What did you get?" Nathan shouted. Lucas smirked as he went over to Nathan to flash his designer watch off. "Wow that must have been pricey. Brooke must really love you to get you that."

"She does Nate," Lucas said with a smile as he fished the necklace out from under his shirt. "See."

"So it looks like Brooke's going to be my future sister in law then?" Nathan asked with a smirk. He got a playful hit from Haley for his effort.

"Let's get this party started!" Rachel screamed as Peyton pressed play on the music.

The crowd cheered as the up tempo beats blasted out and couples began to dance together. Lucas looked for Brooke and wasted no time in pulling her onto the makeshift dance floor to dance with him.


	15. One More Gift

**paigematthewsfan21, liverpoolss, JustLikeBrookeDavis, KayyyReneee, tanya2byour21, ilovecujo1993, Diane Hermans, CaseyJr, OTH-Brucas-love, bjq, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you for your lovely reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Lucas fumbled with his keys a little, but he finally managed to open the door that led directly into his room. He stepped in and closed the door and hoped that he was being quiet. He leaned on it a little as he waited for his head to clear so that he could remember the path to the lamp through his dark bedroom. He had found out Nathan, Julian and Jake had spiked his drinks and he was now a little drunk. He just hoped that it didn't react with his medication too much. Suddenly the lamp was switched on and Lucas's mouth fell open. Brooke was led on his bed in a seductive pose. She was clad in a red satin corset with matching velvet trim and a tiny thong. Lucas swallowed harshly as his eyes took her in. Now he knew why she had told him to stay at the party a little longer. This was obviously what she had prepared after she brought his presents home.

"Hey baby. Are you going to stand by the door all night, Broody?" she purred as she sat up slowly. His eyes caught on her breasts that threatened to spill from the corset at any second. Lucas forced his legs to move and hoped that he wouldn't stumble and fall flat on his face. He stopped in front of her and looked down into her sparkling hazel eyes as she grinned. "Happy birthday, Lucas this is your other present."

"Wow." he managed. Her hands seemed tiny as she stroked her palm up and down the bulge beneath his zipper, as her other hand fumbled with the fastener on his belt. Lucas couldn't remember getting this hard, this fast, in his life. She flipped open his button and quickly lowered his zipper. His eyes closed as she reached into his boxers and stroked her thumb over the head of his length.

"You're so big. I can't wait to feel you in my mouth again," she said as she smiled up at him. She then pulled his trousers and boxers down his muscular thighs. Lucas groaned as the cool night air touched his hot flesh. He decided then that this was definitely the best birthday that he had ever had. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked in the corset and thong she wore. "I know I'm not an expert or anything, but it's so perfect. So are you gonna join me on here?"

Hampered by the lack of blood in his head, the alcohol buzz and being caught up in his trousers and underwear, he fell ungraciously onto the bed. Brooke moved to her knees, as her hands glided over his thighs and pressed his legs apart to give herself room.

"Close your eyes baby." she whispered. He could see a wicked sparkle in her grin, but couldn't figure what she was up to.

"Why?" he mumbled curious. Here he was primed and ready and here she was dressed in the sexiest outfit he had seen; he just wanted to take her straight away. He saw her move her hand under one of the pillows and pulled out a blindfold. "You're not putting _that_ on me?"

"I sure am." she purred.

"But I won't be able to see you while you're dressed like that," he said. He sounded almost desperate. "And can I just say you look as sexy as hell."

"I know baby. It'll only be on for a little while. I just want to try something first." she assured him as she slipped the blindfold over his eyes.

"Oh God Brooke!" he groaned and her hands moved away. "No, don't stop."

"Broody. Trust me." she murmured as she slid her hands over his thighs once more. He let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. She leaned closer and her breath tickled the length of his shaft. His stomach flipped in anticipation as she began to pleasure him with her mouth.

**~X~**

"This place is a mess." Karen remarked as she surveyed the café once everybody had left. Keith, Deb and Dan copied her actions.

"It does look a mess," Deb agreed. "I wonder how long it's going to take to get cleared up."

"A while if you two carry on talking." Dan told her in an amused tone.

"Yeah less chatting more cleaning ladies." Keith said playfully.

"Do you talk to the boys at the fire station like that?" Karen asked him.

"Only when they're not pulling their weight." Keith replied with a chuckle.

"I think the longer we take the better." Deb said drawing the attention of the other three adults.

"Why?" Dan asked curious.

"I think all our boys would appreciate it if we were out of the house for as long as possible," Deb told them. "Especially seeing as though how they were acting with their girlfriends before they headed home."

"Deb has a point," Karen agreed. "And seeing as though it's Lucas's birthday, we really should take a while before we head back to the house."

"Well when you put it like that I have to agree as well," Keith said as he chuckled. "Although the state that Lucas was in when he left I don't think he'll be up to performing much tonight."

"I can't believe that the boys spiked his drink," Karen said as she shook her head. "They know he's on medication and isn't allowed to drink. I hope he's okay."#

**~X~**

Lucas drew in a shaky breath as he panted for breath. He felt Brooke release him from her mouth and he sighed in disappointment. He then grinned at how wonderful he felt. He then felt her move off the bed and then she removed his blindfold. He was led on the bed his legs spread and his hardness was now a flaccid shaft. His pants and boxers were around his ankles and he still had his shirt, tie and jacket on. She smiled at him and she looked a little flushed.

"Let's get you naked," she purred, as she unfastened the knot of his tie and slid it from around his neck. "I'm not finished with you yet. You still have one more gift to open."

He slipped his jacket from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor at the side of the bed. It took him seconds to unbutton his shirt as Brooke took his shoes and socks off for him. She then pulled his trousers and boxers the rest of the way off. They too ended up on the floor and were quickly followed by his shirt, leaving him completely naked. She led on the bed beside him and he watched her with hungry eyes. He turned onto his side as she made herself comfortable. He ran his eyes over the sexy underwear she wore. He could feel his body reacting at the sight already.

"Are you gonna unwrap your final present?" she asked seductively.

"How do I undo this?" he asked as his hand stroked up over the corset she wore.

"Well you can either undo these hook things at the front, or untie the lace at the back." she explained.

"Let's try this front way first." he said with a slight frown as his hands went to the bottom of the corset.

He decided to work from the bottom upwards, to tease himself. He found it fairly easy to unhook the item as it did some of the work for him automatically. He was on the last hook before he knew it and revealed her chest to his lustful gaze. She arched her back slightly, so that he could pull it from beneath her. That had the same fate as his clothing and it made a clattering noise as it hit the floor. He moved his eyes back to her and almost devoured her with his eyes.

"You look so God damn sexy," he said in a deeply aroused voice. "This is in my top three birthday gifts."

"Top three?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Three, this watch, two, this necklace and one, you," he replied honestly. "I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Lucas." she replied sincerely. She then felt his hands on her thong.

"Do you want to wear these again?" he asked huskily as he pulled the elastic slightly.

"I would like to yeah," she replied with a smile. "So no ripping."

"You spoil my fun," he said with a smile as he pulled the tiny undergarment down her toned legs. He aimed it like a slingshot and let it go and it went sailing across the room and hooked onto the lamp on his desk. "But what we're about to do will more than make up for it. Where are those condoms Rachel and Julian got us?"

"They're in your top drawer on your bedside cabinet. You should see what I did." she told him as she bit her lip. He looked at her curious before he moved over to his side of the bed and opened the top drawer where he kept his contraception. He smiled as he saw that Brooke had opened all the boxes of condoms they had and had put them all into the pink glittery gift box that Rachel had used for his gift.

"Well that will certainly make it easier for me to grab one," he said as he put his hand in the drawer. "Any particular preference?"

"Do you know Rachel and Julian got us glow in the dark ones?" she asked with a laugh.

"We'll have to try them out another night. I can't wait to see what that looks like. It'll probably be like opening and closing the refrigerator huh?" he asked as he gave her a goofy grin. Brooke burst out laughing at his drunk rambling, as she got the visual in her head. He looked at her with a slight frown and then joined in. She laughed harder as he said. "I bet Rachel's room is like that all the time huh? What type is this? Magnum Twisted? At least they bought me the larger sized ones!"

"Well you need it," she said with a smile. "Whatever one you want to use, just hurry up and get it on baby. I need you inside me Broody." Lucas kept hold of the condom he had in his hand and didn't even bother to close the drawer. He hastily tore open the packaging and wasted no time in covering his once again hardened shaft.

"You ready?" he asked in a husky voice.

"I've been ready for _ages_ baby," she purred as he wasted no time in positioning himself between her legs. "What position do you want me in? We can do it each and every way you want tonight. It is your birthday after all."

"Honestly?" he asked shocked. His blue eyes were wide. She nodded and bit her lip once more. "Well, how about we start by me making love to you like I wanted to this time. That was really the only thing I wanted for my birthday. And then for the other sessions that will quickly follow, I'll come up with something then."

"Okay," she replied. "I'm in your hands sexy."

**~X~**

"What the _hell_ is that noise?" Nathan asked as he sat up in bed beside Haley. His hair was all over the place and his lips were kiss swollen. Haley sat up as well and looked in a similar state. "Has Lucas got music on?"

"How drunk are you?" Haley asked in amusement.

"I'm not drunk at all." Nathan lied as he looked at her curiously.

"You have to be to have asked that question," Haley told him. "If you were sober like me, you would know that that noise is Lucas's headboard banging against his wall."

"How do you know what _that _sounds like?" Nathan asked as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Because yours sounds identical when you have your wicked way with me." She told him as she kissed his neck. Nathan moaned appreciatively.

"Do you want to see if we can make more noise than Brooke and Lucas?" Nathan asked in a playful tone as Haley continued to kiss his neck. "Because you are _really_ turning me on doing that."

"We can try." Haley said as she looked into his eyes. Nathan grinned as he gently pushed Haley back down onto the bed and moved over her.

**~X~**

Lucas collapsed at Brooke's side as his now soft shaft slipped easily from her. He looked at her and kissed her, even though he was already breathless from his orgasm, as was she. He pulled away, rolled onto his back and pulled her against him in the process. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest as she wallowed in the afterglow of her own release.

"Now I can definitely see why Rachel is addicted to that." Brooke said softly, earning a chuckle from Lucas.

"That was damn amazing," he replied. "And definitely the perfect way to end my birthday."

"I agree," she said with a yawn. "Wow you tired me out big guy."

"I'm tired too," he admitted. "Can we just not sleep now? Save the other positions for another time?"

"I like that idea," she replied as she leaned up and kissed his lips lovingly. "Goodnight birthday boy."

"Night Pretty Girl." he replied as Brooke moved for a few moment so she could flick the lamp off. She returned to his arms and made herself comfortable once more, where they fell asleep almost instantly.


	16. Back To Reality

**paigematthewsfan21, KayyyReneee, alysef, Diane Hermans, tanya2byour21, The-Chadinator, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, liverpoolss, RaptusMind, JustLikeBrookeDavis, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose, 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you all for your lovely reviews.**

**Enjoy the update.**

* * *

"I really _don't_ want to go back to work," Lucas groaned as he leaned over Brooke and switched the alarm off, before returning to her side. They had been awake for twenty minutes already and had been engrossed in an extremely heated make out session. "I want to stay in bed with you."

"I don't want to go to school either," Brooke confessed. "The first day back after time off sucks huh?"

"It does. I can't believe the three weeks vanished," Lucas agreed. "Especially when I have a sexy lady like you in my bed. You want me to check your bruises?"

"I don't have any bruises now Lucas," she told him playfully. "Just like you don't."

"I think I should still check to be on the safe side," he insisted as he pulled the covers off her. His eyes roamed over her chest hungrily. "I love your chest more without those painful looking bruises."

"So do I," Brooke agreed. "It's great being able to wash my hair without being in pain."

He leaned over and began to kiss her once more; his hand caressed her chest as he did. Brooke moaned appreciatively into his mouth as she moved her left hand to the back of his neck. She stroked the hair at the nape of his neck, as he deepened the kiss and moved over her.

"Have I got time to make love to you before we have to get up?" he whispered into her ear, after he had kissed his way along her jaw line.

"If you're quick." she replied just as quiet and with a cheeky grin. Lucas burst out into a smile as he reached over and opened his drawer to grab one of his birthday condoms.

"You know, I'm sure Nathan must be helping himself to these or something," he said with a frown. "Because they're going down awfully fast and there's _no_ way we've had that much sex in the two weeks since I got them."

"It's either Nathan or your dad." Brooke giggled as Lucas grabbed one of the small packets. He paused and looked down at her.

"You certainly killed the mood there Brooke," he told her looking grossed out as there was a knock on the door. Lucas quickly moved so they were both covered and dropped the packet and closed his drawer. "Yeah?"

"Just checking you were awake," Keith said as he popped his head around the door. "Your mom says I've to tell you breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Okay dad," Lucas said as Brooke tried her hardest to keep her laughter in. "We'll be at the table in plenty of time."

"Make sure you are." Keith said as he shook his head at them before closing the door once more.

"That was close," Lucas said as he relieved a sigh of relief and Brooke burst out into hysterical laughter. "I'm glad you put me off otherwise he would have got _quite_ a show."

"Maybe he was coming to rob your stash?" Brooke laughed harder. Lucas couldn't help but join in as he climbed out of the bed.

"You know when you laugh your boobs jiggle very invitingly," he told her as he leered at her comically, causing her to laugh harder. He picked up his cell phone and put it onto video mode. He aimed it at Brooke's chest. "I have to get that on camera."

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked as she grabbed the sheet to try and cover herself. Lucas was quicker and grabbed it first and kept it out of her reach. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face as he pressed record.

"Oh yeah that's it Pretty Girl," he said as he continued filming. "This is gonna keep me occupied nicely on night shifts."

"You are just something else you know that?" Brooke asked shaking her head as he finished filming. "You can _not_ show that to anybody okay? I don't want anybody else knowing what my breasts look like. It was bad enough getting examined at the hospital after both of my accidents."

"If you hurt them again, I'll examine you again," he said with a sexy smile as he pulled on a clean pair of boxer shorts. "I think I set the alarm wrong because we don't have time for a shower."

"Great! So my first day back at school I'm gonna smell of Lucas," Brooke said pretending to be grossed out. "I'm not gonna hear the end of this from Rachel."

"I'm sure she'll be smelling of eau de Julian." Lucas joked causing her to laugh again as she climbed out of bed.

"Are you usually this pervy in a morning?" Brooke asked playfully as she pulled out clean underwear and began to put it on. "I can't believe I'm actually going to school without having a shower. I feel _so_ gross."

"Just remember how you got like that," he told her with a grin as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "That'll make you not care."

**~X~**

"Hey girls," Brooke greeted as she snuck up on Rachel and Peyton as they went into their first class. "Miss me?"

"Brooke!" Rachel squealed and hugged her friend. Brooke looked at Peyton confused as she struggled away from her.

"Okay what did you do with the real Rachel?" she asked eyeing her warily.

"I asked her the exact same thing because she did that to me too." Peyton said, sharing the same freaked out look.

"Oh come on," Rachel said. "There's no need for you guys to look as weirded out as you do."

"Rachel, you're being totally not you," Brooke said. "So yeah we do have the right to look like this."

"Okay you got me," Rachel said with a sigh. "I'm in love."

"Did I just hear right?" Peyton asked Brooke shocked.

"I don't know," Brooke said stunned. "I thought I just heard Rachel say that she was in love."

"I did," Rachel said giving them both a playful shove. "So anyway, are you glad to be back Brooke?"

"Yeah and no," she replied honestly as she sat down at her desk. "Yeah it's good to be back to normal, but if I was still off I'd still be in bed right now."

"With Lucas?" Rachel asked.

"Hell yeah," Brooke replied with a wide smile.

"What the hell is going on today?" Peyton asked dumbfounded. "First Rachel is in love and now Brooke's turning into a wanton slut."

"I'm only Lucas's slut though Peyton," Brooke retorted, even managing to shock Rachel. "Not like Rach here who's probably had the whole school."

"Oh please!" Rachel scoffed. "I didn't do the science nerds, teachers, or half of the freshman guys."

"God, I'm so glad you fell in love Rach," Peyton said dramatically. "You'll actually be letting other girls have a chance with guys for a chance."

"What about Brookie here?" Rachel asked looking offended. "She's heading my way."

"Only for Lucas Rach," Brooke told her with a happy smile. "No other guy is ever going to get in my pants."

"Good for you Brooke!" Peyton said happily. "And I'm the same about Jake."

"Well newsflash here girls," Rachel began. "Nobody else is getting in my pants after Julian. Because for one thing, no other guy will ever be as good as he is in bed. You should see him when he's naked."

"No thanks Rach," Brooke said with a slight grimace before smiling. "Because he won't look as hot as Lucas."

"Please, you're both wrong," Peyton said with a happy sigh. "Because Jake is better than either of them."

"Girls quiet!" Haley told them as she came into the room.

"Wrong Peytwhore, its Julian!" Rachel insisted.

"Rachel Gatina I said quiet," Haley said again in her bossy teacher voice. Brooke had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Do you want to share what you were talking about with the whole class?"

"We were just debating which of our hot firemen looks the best naked and they don't believe that it's Julian." Rachel blurted out, causing Brooke and Peyton to give her a shocked look. That was the last thing that Haley expected to hear and had to bite her lip hard so she wouldn't break out into hysterical laughter at the look on Brooke and Peyton's faces. The whole class was intrigued as to what Rachel was on about.

"Well I personally think you're all wrong because Nathan wins that." Haley said unable to resist. Brooke and Peyton burst out into hysterical laughter at the look of complete shock on Rachel's face.

"That was a good one," Brooke said as she laughed. "Your face Rach."

"Miss James is banging a fireman too?" Rachel asked stunned.

"That's none of your business Rachel," Brooke said as her laughter subsided. "Do you want me to gag her Hale- Miss James?"

"Feel free," Haley told her with a smile. "You can use my scarf if you want."

**~X~**

"Oh man it sucks to be back here." Lucas sighed as he sank into a chair in the rec room at the firehouse. They had just got back from a major RTA and were having a well earned break.

"You're just pissed because you can't stay in bed all day to hump your girl." Julian ribbed him.

"That isn't what I did _all_ day while I was off sick," Lucas defended himself as Nathan arrived with the take out food from Karen's café. "We did other stuff too."

"But he mainly humped her," Nathan said as he handed the food out. "That's why the condoms you got him for his birthday are almost gone."

"And you would only know that if you'd been helping yourself to them," Lucas said as he looked at his brother. "I _knew_ that it was you. I said to Brooke that it was you coming in and stealing them and then she suggested it might be dad and totally killed the moment."

"Oh man that would!" Nathan said as he grimaced. "I don't want to even picture that in my head."

"Picture what in your head son?" Keith asked as he walked in to grab his food. Lucas and Julian watched amused as Nathan wracked his brain to think of something to say.

"Food awesome!" Jake said as he literally ran over to look for his order.

"I don't even want to say because it's too disturbing," Nathan said as he shuddered. "And I really want to eat my food."

"Did your mom say anything when you went to get the food?" Keith asked.

"She said I have to tell you that she has the go ahead to start clearing the rubble that was once Tric," Nathan replied. "So it won't be long before she can rebuild."

"Did she mention anything about the insurance company?" Keith asked.

"They're gonna pay out duh," Nathan responded. "You knew that already."

**~X~**

"So we can get new cheer uniforms?" Brooke asked impressed. "Finally! I mean I've only been asking for years. And what I don't get is why wait until we've started a new season? Why not get them in time for the season?"

"Don't complain Brooke," Peyton told her. "At least we're finally getting new uniforms."

"And we get to pick how they look this time," Rachel reminded her. "Added bonus!"

"So how do you girls want the new uniform to look then?" Brooke asked. She was met by a mass of blank expressions.

"Well I think we should all show off our killer abs this season. I mean I know three of us who are definitely gonna be doing some extra workouts on that particular area with our firemen," Rachel suggested. "So a belly baring uniform would be good."

"Yeah it'd be different," Peyton agreed, ignoring the sexual suggestion Rachel had managed to squeeze in. "And I think we should have a different style skirt instead of the straight one we have."

"I agree with that," Brooke said as she scribbled their ideas down. "You can't really move in those straight ones huh?"

"I think they made them out of the wrong fabric or something." Peyton said as she yawned.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked. "Jake keeping you up all night?"

"No, Jenny hasn't been so good for the past week," Peyton explained. "They've been staying at my place so I've been helping out."

"Aww look at us getting all domesticated," Rachel said. "I bet you and Jake give Jenny a little playmate soon."

"I don't think so Rach," Peyton said horrified at the idea. "I'm not having babies until I'm thirty."

"What about you Brooke?" Rachel asked. "When are you gonna have Lucas's spawn?"

"I've not really thought that far ahead Rach," Brooke told her with a frown. "Definitely not for years. What about you?"

"Pfft! I'm _never_ giving birth," Rachel said quickly. "I only like the baby making side. You can keep all that responsibility rubbish."

"I reckon Rachel will be the first to have a baby," Brooke said to Peyton as they both giggled. Rachel's eyes went wide. "In fact I bet she's already got something cooking in there."

"Yeah and that's why she brought the subject up." Peyton agreed.

"Oh please!" Rachel scoffed. "There's more chance of Miss James being pregnant by a fireman than me. Speaking of, is she dating Nathan? Because they seemed pretty cozy at Lucas's birthday."

"It's none of our business Rachel," Brooke said, remembering her promise to Haley. "And I'm surprised you remember anything from Lucas's birthday party because your face was attached to Julian all night."

"Oh wait I remember! She is dating him! They got Lucas sneakers!" Rachel said suddenly. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and once again burst out into hysterical laughter at Rachel's rambling.

"Right," Brooke said, trying to calm her laughter. "So the new cheer uniform we want is belly baring with a pleated skirt?"

"Correct dear Captain!" Rachel said and saluted. Brooke gave her an odd look before turning to the rest of the squad.

"Do you all agree?" Brooke asked. She sighed as she got no response.


	17. All Fall Down

**tanya2byour21 - That would be a mood kill! And that would be crazy for the guys if that happened.**

**Paigematthewsfan21, Tess mtiv - That will be revealed very very soon!**

**RaptusMind - Sorry to scar you for life with that imagery.**

**liverpoolss, Diane Hermans, The-Chadinator, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, KayyyReneee, JustLikeBrookeDavis, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks for your lovely reviews!**

**Enjoy the update. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Did Brooke say what time practice would be over?" Karen asked as she checked on the casserole that was in the oven.

"She should be on her way back now," Lucas replied as he looked at his watch. It was the one Brooke had got for his birthday. "Peyton's giving her a ride back."

"Is Brooke ever going to get a new car?" Keith asked curious. Lucas shook his head.

"Not for the foreseeable future. She still doesn't want to drive after what happened." Lucas explained.

"I can't blame her," Haley said. "That must have been so scary for her. And if you hadn't had been going that way I dread to think what would have happened to her."

"Why were you going that way anyway?" Nathan asked. "You never usually take that route home."

"I honestly don't know," Lucas replied. "I just had a feeling to go that way."

"Why are you three still in your work clothes?" Karen asked the men as she realized.

"Don't want to change just yet. I'm being a lazy ass." Nathan told her. Keith and Lucas agreed, just as they heard the front door close.

"That must be Brooke," Lucas said breaking into a wide smile. Haley, Keith and Karen smiled while Nathan rolled his eyes. Lucas could see down the hallway from where he was sat and saw her as she headed towards the kitchen. "Wow."

"You like?" Brooke asked from halfway along the hallway, breaking into her trademark Brooke Davis smile. She had on her new cheer uniform and she gave him a twirl.

"Uh huh!" he replied as his eyes grew huge. Keith, Nathan and Haley watched his face amused as Brooke walked into the kitchen.

"Wow love the new uniform Brooke," Haley said. "I can't believe they're only just changing it from the same one that they had when I was there."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled. Lucas couldn't tear his eyes away from her. "It took a lot of convincing. And that food smells yummy."

"Thanks Brooke," Karen said with a smile. "It's almost ready so take a seat."

Brooke moved to the seat that was next to Lucas. She sat so her left thigh was pressed against his right. Her short cheerleading skirt rose up as she sat and revealed a lot of thigh. Lucas couldn't help but notice and his body did too. His trousers became incredibly tight around his crotch and he almost laughed to himself as he realized that he was almost permanently hard around her.

"You want something to drink Brooke?" Lucas asked. She smiled and nodded at him. "I won't be a sec. Anybody else want another drink?"

"Can you get us all one Luke?" Karen asked.

"I sure can. Everybody want the same again?" he was greeted with a chorus of yeses. He put his hand on Brooke's thigh and squeezed it suggestively as he got out of his seat to get the drinks.

**~X~**

Brooke walked into Lucas's room, still dressed in her cheer uniform. She had just finished her homework with Haley's help. She found Lucas sat on the end of his bed looking like he was deep in a daydream. She smiled as she closed the door behind her and walked silently over to him before she climbed in his lap. Her action must have broken him out of the trance he was in as he looked at her like he was surprised to see her. He smiled as his left hand immediately went to the back of her head as he brought his lips to hers. Her hands went to the hem of his t-shirt and she pulled it upwards. He raised his arms and they broke the kiss as she pulled the shirt over his head and threw it into the room somewhere.

They wasted no time in returning their lips to the others. Brooke placed her right hand on his neck, as his left hand returned to the back of her head. They deepened the kiss as Brooke moved her right hand to his back and stroked the firm flesh she found there. Lucas's hand copied her actions on her own back. They kissed for long moments until they needed to breathe. They separated for air and Brooke stroked her left hand down Lucas's chest as they gazed into each other's eyes. Lucas mumbled something that resembled 'I love you' before his lips crashed against hers once more. Her left hand moved upwards and stroked over his back as he placed his hands on her back and moved them so that they ended up led down on the bed.

Lucas moved his right hand to her left thigh and stroked upwards, heading under the short cheerleader skirt she wore. His fingertips continued upwards to the waistband of her spankies and hooked in, before he made a pulling movement. Brooke lifted her hips as his other hand gripped the other side and pulled them down her legs, before he threw them somewhere in the room. His hand stroked back up her thigh once more, following the same route as before. He broke away from the kiss as he looked at her in surprise.

"You're wearing _two_ pairs of panties?" he asked as he panted. Brooke smiled as she too panted for breath.

"No, I have _one_ pair of panties on," she answered. "What you just took off was my spankies. The cover my panties when I cheer so I don't reveal too much when I kick my leg up and stuff."

"Oh," he said in surprise. "I never knew that."

"Well you do now," she told him with a smile. "So are you gonna carry on with whatever you had in mind, before you were distracted by my panties?"

"Too right I am," he replied. "Have you been on the pill long enough for it to work yet?"

"Yup," she replied in a sexy voice. "More than long enough actually."

"That is _really_ good to know," he purred as he began to pull her panties down her legs. They met the same fate as her spankies. "Because we're completely out of condoms."

"We used them already?" Brooke gasped out as his fingers began to gently stroke over her folds.

"No Nathan stole a lot of them," Lucas told her as he continued to tease her. "I should make him squirm and say they were faulty or something."

"Think about that another time," she told him with a moan. "Right now I need you Lucas. Stop teasing me please."

"Anything for you Pretty Girl," he told her sincerely. He quickly lowered his work pants, followed by his underwear. He was already hard and ready for action. Brooke moved to take her cheer top off. "No! Don't take it off! Keep it on! I have all the access I need."

"Lucas Scott is you being kinky?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow. She moaned as she felt him surge inside her in one smooth, deep stroke. "Oh that feels _so_ good."

"God it feels so different without a barrier. I can actually feel _you_," he gasped in bliss. "I just wanted to do this the moment that I saw you in that sexy cheer uniform of yours."

"Lucas can you move please baby?" Brooke begged. Her hips were moving of their own accord. He covered her lips with his and began moving his hips. Brooke moaned loudly into his mouth and Lucas was thankful his lips were on hers, so nobody else in the house could hear. He felt her run her fingernails down his spine and he pulled his lips away from hers and hissed at the sensation.

"Are you _trying_ to make me lose control Pretty Girl?" he gasped out as he continued to move. "Because if you carry that on it's gonna be over."

"I don't want that happening just yet." she managed out in between moans and gasps. She moaned his name loudly and he prayed that there was nobody in the kitchen.

"Brooke, do you want to change positions? You know like you said we could do on my birthday?" he asked as he panted.

"I don't care what we do as long as it feels as good as that." she panted out. Lucas couldn't help but watch her in amazement as he decided what he wanted to do next.

**~X~**

"Man you give kids too much work to do these days." Nathan said as he watched Haley grade the papers in front of her. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Why do you say that?" she asked as her eyes made their way over his uniform clad body. She liked it when he wore his uniform.

"Because it takes up too much of your time at home," he told her with a smirk. "Time that could be spent with me in bed where I'm actually awake and wanting to do stuff."

"Which is almost _all_ the time," she told him with a smile and shake of her head. "I only have two more papers to do and then that's it for the night. And then we can go upstairs and practice for the honeymoon."

"Really?" Nathan asked as his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when it sees the presents. "Well I better hurry on over to the pharmacy, because Lucas doesn't have any condoms left."

"What's that got to do with us?" Haley asked with a frown. Then it dawned on her. "Have you been stealing the condoms Lucas got for his birthday for us to use?"

"I might have," Nathan said looking guilty. Haley gave him her stern teacher look that secretly turned him on, but he never let her know that. "It was an emergency. You got me all ready for action and I had no armor to put on the little guy."

"I can't believe you just called yourself little." Haley laughed out as she finished her penultimate paper.

"I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did," he said with a frown, just as Brooke moaned Lucas's name loudly. His face lit up as he said. "Great Lucas must have more condoms!"

"Well you are _not_ going in that room to steal anymore got it?" Haley told him. "Go out to the pharmacy and buy some for once."

"It's a shame you can't take the pill." he told her softly.

"Nathan honey, you know I've tried every single type of contraceptive pill there is and it just makes me feel yucky and ill." She told him with a sigh.

"I know Haley," he told her understandingly. "I wish they had a male version because I would gladly take it."

"And that's why I love you," she told him with a smile. "You better hurry if you're getting condoms. I'm on my last paper."

"I'm going," he told her with a laugh, just as Lucas strolled into the kitchen. "I take it that you and Brooke have just been doing some role playing? Did the fireman have to go and rescue the cheerleader?"

"What do you think?" Lucas asked with a grin as he went over to the fridge and got two sodas. "We kind of worked up a thirst."

"I bet you did," Nathan teased. "Do you want anything from the pharmacy? Anymore condoms? An energy drink perhaps?"

"No I'm good thanks Nate." Lucas told him with a laugh.

"Are you sure about the condoms? I mean you could get carried away and run out. And there's nothing suckier than that." Nathan told him.

"We don't need condoms okay? Brooke's on the pill, we're covered." Lucas said as he headed back to his room with the two sodas. Nathan looked at Haley shocked.

"They probably got sick of you stealing their contraception," Haley told him amused. "At least they know you won't be stealing Brooke's birth control pills."

**~X~**

"So what did Lucas and Jake think of our new cheer uniforms?" Rachel asked as they sat in class waiting on Haley to arrive. "Julian loved mine. I even did a little routine for him."

"Lucas loved mine too," Brooke replied with a smile. Her face got a dreamy look on it as she thought. "He made me keep it on while we were, you know. Well until we'd been at it for like two hours and I got too hot so had to take it off."

"Wow _seriously_?" Rachel asked impressed. "I bet you're so glad I've been giving you all this info over the years huh?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but yeah," Brooke confessed with a laugh. She beckoned Peyton and Rachel closer and whispered. "Especially the time when you told us about giving that blow job to the guy in the shower. That came in _very_ handy."

"You _did_ that?" Peyton asked in disbelief. Brooke nodded.

"Good for you Brooke!" Rachel said happily before turning to Peyton. "You never told us what Jake thought of your uniform."

"He was pretty much the same as Lucas from the sound of things," Peyton said with a blush. "It's just at one point; Jenny walked in and asked what we were doing."

"No way!" Brooke and Rachel said in disbelief. "What did you tell her?"

"That he was helping me stretch my muscles." Peyton laughed.

"While he was naked?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"He wasn't," Peyton told her. "I told him that if he wanted me to do it with my cheer uniform on, that he had to do it with his fireman one on."

"Lucas kept his on too." Brooke told her with a grin.

"Girls quiet!" Haley told them as she put her things on her desk. She didn't sound happy and Brooke was curious as to why. "Now I just want to say I'm completely disappointed in your homework. There are only three people in here who have handed anything of a reasonable standard in. The rest of you wasted my own time as I read your disappointing attempts at the assignment."

Haley picked a pile of papers from her briefcase style shoulder bag to begin handing them out. She didn't look happy at all. The assignment had been about emotions in families of people with dangerous or demanding occupations, an assignment Haley had come up with personally.

"Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer and Rachel Gatina were the only ones who handed in assignments that impressed me," Haley told the class as she started handing them back out. She kept the three cheerleaders until last. "Rachel, great job."

"Thanks!" Rachel beamed. She wasn't used to praise from a teacher. She looked at the paper Haley handed to her. "Wow I got a C plus."

"Well done Rach." Brooke told her happily. Rachel had never had that mark in her life.

"Peyton, yours was amazing. Well done." Haley told her with a smile and handed her paper back. Peyton's eyes went wide.

"A B minus?" she said shocked. "Wow."

"Go Peytwhore!" Rachel cheered causing the class to laugh.

"And last but by no means least Brooke," Haley said beaming widely. "I _loved_ your assignment Brooke. It had everything I was looking for in it."

"Thanks," Brooke said almost shyly as Haley handed the paper to. Brooke looked at it and her jaw dropped. "An A plus? Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious Brooke," Haley told her. "The research you did was accurate and the emotion you put in there was just perfect."

"I've never had an A plus before." Brooke mumbled, staring at her paper in complete shock. She had written her assignment basically about Lucas and how she felt when she saw him doing his job. She'd talked to Karen about how she felt too and she had also used the conversation she had had with Haley, about when Nathan fell in the river.

"You earned it Brooke." Haley assured her before going back to the front of the class. Peyton and Rachel looked at Brooke and smiled.

"Well done Brooke. I bet your entire heart is in that assignment huh?" Rachel said. Brooke could only nod as she realized Rachel's words were true. This assignment was pretty much like her journal. She couldn't believe she had actually put as much personal feeling into it as she had.

**~X~**

"What have we got?" Lucas asked Keith as they headed to their next call in the fire engine. He had to shout to be heard over the sirens.

"Fire at a furniture warehouse," Keith answered. "Reports say that several workers are trapped. It's taking hold really fast according to the witnesses."

"I'm not surprised if it's furniture," Nathan said. "I'd just hate to be stuck in a place like that."

"Do we know how many are trapped?" Chase asked. Owen was taking a turn at driving the truck this time.

"Approximate figures are between three and five," Keith told them. "We should have an accurate number once they've done a roll call."

"I just hope I don't get buried under a roof again." Lucas muttered to himself. He didn't realize that he was gripping the necklace that Brooke had made him. Keith did however and put his hand on his arm. Lucas looked at him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked his youngest concerned. "I mean this will be your first fire since Tric and I know you're gonna be feeling sick and anxious."

"I _think_ I'm ready dad." Lucas told him, looking at him with scared, uncertain eyes.

"Well if you feel that you can't do it tell me straight away," Keith told him. "Remember, Brooke's heart is with you on that."

Lucas looked down at what Keith was pointing at and realized what he was doing. He smiled as he closed his eyes briefly, before he kissed the pendant and tucked it safely back under his shirt. Keith watched with a frown, before Nathan managed to get his attention. They looked at each other, sharing a look of concern for Lucas. Lucas looked out of the fire truck window at the buildings that were going by a little too quickly. It was the first time he had ever felt petrified about what lay ahead at the disaster they were heading to. And he had a feeling of dread in his stomach.

**~X~**

"Don't you just love a free period?" Rachel asked rhetorically as she, Peyton and Brooke headed towards a picnic table outside the school. They were actually going to get their homework done that they had been assigned so far, so they would be free for more fireman time later.

"I'd love it if we weren't actually going to do work." Peyton whined.

"But Peyt, just think. No interruptions into your Jake time," Brooke told her with a smile. "Do you have Jenny tonight?"

"We do," Peyton replied with a smile. "I just wish we never had homework. It sucks just as much as Rachel."

"I hope you mean suck in the sexual context Peytwhore!" Rachel said with a frown.

"Like I would mean it any other way." Peyton told her earning a wide smile from the redhead. Brooke laughed at their antics.

"I can't wait for my Julian time," Rachel sighed. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she said. "I didn't think I would ever say this, but I've been getting even hornier just lately. I mean I know I was bad before but now I can't stop. Like as soon as Julian has worked his magic I want it again and again and again."

"I think somebody is becoming a sex addict," Peyton teased, just as Brooke's cell phone rang. "I thought we had to have them switched off in class?"

"We do, I just switched it on," Brooke replied as she saw the number said café. "Hey Karen."

"Aww don't you think it's sweet how Brookie loves her in laws?" Rachel asked Peyton pulling a silly face. Peyton laughed at her.

"What! Do they know who?" Brooke asked sounding like she would burst into tears. Rachel and Peyton shared a concerned look before moving their attention to Brooke. They found her looking distraught as she listened to Karen at the other end. Both of them thought there had to be bad news about Lucas. A tear fell down her cheek as she said. "Oh my God! I'll go and let Haley know about it too. I'm gonna be at the café as soon as I can."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as Brooke ended the call.

"There's a fire at a furniture warehouse. The guys were checking the roof for something and it collapsed," Brooke began. "Six fire fighters fell into the warehouse and it's still on fire. One of them landed right into the flames and they don't know if anybody has survived because they can't contact them anymore."

"Oh my God!" Rachel and Peyton said in unison, their distraught expressions matching Brooke's.

"I have to go and let Haley know," Brooke said. "You guys get to the café. I'll go get Haley and get a ride with her."

"Okay," Rachel said as she stood. "I don't know if I can cope with this. Especially now."

"I don't either Rach," Brooke told her sadly. She wondered what Rachel meant about her last comment. "It was bad enough seeing Lucas under the roof that fell on him at Tric, but this. I'm so scared it's gonna be him."

"Brooke, you better see Turner before you see Haley," Peyton said. "That way he can get cover for her class."

"Are you not even concerned about Jake?" Rachel asked accusingly.

"Yes Rachel I am," Peyton told her as her eyes filled with tears. "I just can't think about that until I get to the café okay. Or we'll never get there because I'm driving remember."

"Look the last thing we need right now is for us to fall out," Brooke said her voice cracking. "Just get to the café and then fall apart there okay?"

**~X~**

Haley looked up as Principal Turner came into her classroom, as did all the students. She was surprised to see him and was momentarily stunned.

"Principal Turner?" she asked the surprise clear in her voice. "What can I do you for?"

"I'm taking over your classes for the day. Somebody outside wants to tell you something." he told her softly. Haley frowned as she headed towards the door, not even thinking to take her purse with her. She opened it and went into the hallway and saw Brooke stood by the lockers looking distraught.

"It's Nathan isn't it?" Haley asked immediately as her face drained of color.

"There's six of them trapped Haley," Brooke began as her tears fell quickly. "Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Julian, Keith and Chase."

"Oh my God!" Haley said feeling sick to her stomach as her tears fell. She had dreaded the day she would get news like this. "Are they dead?"

"They don't know, they can't contact them," Brooke replied. "Dan phoned Karen and she called me. It only happened about half an hour ago. I told Karen we'd go to the café. Peyton and Rachel are already on their way."

"I better get my purse so we can too," Haley said as she took a deep breath. "Can you come in with me Brooke? I can't walk in there alone."

"Sure I can Haley," Brooke told her with a weak smile. "You've been there for me when I needed you; it's only fair I return the favor."

Both of them took a deep breath to try and steady their rapid heartbeats and stop their tears. Haley put her hand on the door handle and opened the door. Her class looked up as she and Brooke walked in as did Turner. Everybody could see how upset the two females were.

"Do you have a lesson plan?" Turner asked Haley as she collected her things.

"Yeah it's in here." she said as she showed him a separate folder that had several weeks' lesson plans in it. She liked to be ahead. She began to discuss it with Turner just as Brooke's cell phone rang out.

There was a collective gasp from the students as cell phones were not really permitted in school. Their eyes widened as Brooke answered it and neither Turner not Haley told her off. Haley broke off from talking to Turner and looked at Brooke. She looked like she was going to throw up. Turner looked round at her too just as she ended the call. Brooke looked at Haley and let the tears fall freely as she took the last few steps towards her. Haley became more concerned at Brooke's reaction. She stopped right in front of Haley so she wouldn't have to talk so loud. Turner stood so that he could shield them from the prying eyes of the class.

"They've found a body," Brooke whispered. "It's a fireman."

"Oh my God!" Haley said loudly, almost at the breakdown point. "Who?"

"They don't know," Brooke said as she was hit by sobs. "He was too burnt to recognize. It could be any of them."

Haley could only stare in shock as she held the sobbing Brooke. She realized that her own cries matched hers. The entire class watched curious as Brooke and Haley comforted each other. Turner felt useless and wanted to do something to help. He just didn't know how he could.

"Do you want me to call you a taxi?" he asked softly.

"No," Haley said, wiping at her tears with her hands. "I'll be okay to drive. We have to go now."

Several minutes later, Haley carefully pulled out of the high school parking lot and joined the traffic. She drove slowly as her heart and mind were awash with despair and sadness. Beside her in the passenger seat was Brooke, her expression almost identical. Both silently prayed that the body that had been found wasn't their fireman.


	18. Cry

**Alysef, paigematthewsfan21, TomsAngel4610, Diane Hermans, OTH-Brucas-love, liverpoolss, cklovewinter, RaptusMind, ReadingRed, tanya2byour21, willis368, 23bNrAuLcEaYs, bjq, ilovecujo1993, The-Chadinator, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, KayyyReneee, craxygirl54, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks for your reviews. I love reading them all.**

**You shall all find out who the body is in this chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh thank God you're here," Karen said as Haley and Brooke walked through the door. She rushed over to them and hugged each one tightly. "We still haven't heard anything."

Brooke looked over at Peyton and Rachel who was being comforted by Deb. Dan was the only one who hadn't fallen into the fire and he was keeping everybody as up to date as he could. Brooke also realized that Karen had closed the café.

"Really?" Haley asked croakily as they went over to the comfy seats. "How long has it been since it happened?"

"About an hour," Deb replied as she comforted Rachel, who was sobbing uncontrollably. "We still don't know who the body is and nobody else has been found."

"It can't be Julian, it can't," Rachel sobbed. "I need to speak to him."

"About what sweetie?" Deb asked Rachel softly.

"You're gonna be a Granny again," Rachel said as she burst out into a fresh round of sobs. Deb sat there stunned, her heart going out to Rachel. "I haven't had chance to tell Julian yet."

"You will Rach," Brooke told her shocked at the fact Rachel was pregnant. Now she knew what Rachel had meant by her comment at the school. "You will."

"Oh my God! Jenny!" Peyton said as she suddenly remembered. "Jake is supposed to have her tonight. I better go and collect her. Will you call my cell if there's any news on Jake?"

"Sure I will," Deb assured her. "You go and collect my Granddaughter. Bring her back here."

"I will." Peyton said as she headed out of the café.

"I don't think I can do this," Brooke said as she got a scared look on her face. "I can't sit around and do nothing. Do you need help with anything in here Karen?"

"Everything needs cleaning," Karen replied. She knew exactly how Brooke felt. "Come on let's get started."

"I'll stay by the phone," Haley said as she looked over at Rachel who was still sobbing. She couldn't believe that the redhead was pregnant. "I'm not gonna be much use at anything else right now."

**~X~**

"How many times have you had to do this?" Brooke asked suddenly. She and Karen had been cleaning for about thirty minutes and there was still no more news from the fire.

"What you mean wait around for news about Keith and the boys?" Karen asked. Brooke nodded sadly. "Too many times. You'd think it would get easier but it never does. Waiting for the phone to ring to hear somebody tell you if your loved ones are alive."

"I'm so scared Karen," Brooke said as she burst into tears. "All I really want to see is Lucas laugh again, hear him sing off key, watch him roll his eyes when I steal French fries off his plate. What I'm trying to say is, I'm crazy about your son and I hope that's enough for you."

"That's more than enough Brooke," Karen told her, going over to the sobbing brunette and gathering her into her arms. "It's clear to see that you are both crazy about each other."

"I've never been this scared _ever_," Brooke confessed. "Not even when my car went into the river."

"Really?" Karen asked amazed. Brooke nodded.

"I love him _so_ much," she said as she sniffled. "I don't know what I'd do if it turns out that it Lucas who's-"

"Don't even say it Brooke," Karen said cutting her off. "Don't tempt fate."

"I'm sorry." Brooke said quietly as the phone rang. They hurried out of the kitchen area at the back of the café and into the area where the customers sat and ate. They saw Haley on the phone.

"They've got Julian out," Haley told them all. "He's alive."

"Oh thank God!" Rachel sighed as she was hit by a fresh wave of tears.

"Are they taking him to the hospital?" Deb asked as she and Rachel stood.

"Yeah. He's being taken to the memorial," Haley told them as they headed towards the door. "Hang on!"

"What?" Rachel asked anxiously as they waited.

"They're pulling somebody else out now," Haley said hurriedly. The five women waited with baited breath for news. "It's Jake. He's alive too."

"I'll call Peyton." Brooke said as she picked up her cell phone. Rachel and Deb hurried out of the café. Peyton answered on the second ring. Brooke explained the situation and hung up. "She's on the way to the memorial."

"Two down four to go," Haley said as she hung the phone up. "God I hope Nathan is okay."

**~X~**

The fire was incredibly hot; so hot it he didn't know how much longer he would be able to stand it. He couldn't move as the ceiling beam on top of him prevented any kind of movement. It almost stopped him breathing. He had seen one of his closest friends burn to death right before his eyes. He had been unable to block out the screams and his tears had fallen freely. The heat had dried them almost instantly. His sobs had made it even harder for him to breathe.

It worried him how they had found his friends body, yet they hadn't seen him. He was obviously obscured too much by fallen debris. He had shouted and screamed trying to get their attention; but it had been to no avail. His radio was also broken so he couldn't even call for help on that. It didn't matter now anyway; he could no longer speak after shouting for so long. His tears fell again as he thought about his girlfriend. He loved her so much and now he was scared he wouldn't ever see her again. The last thing he wanted was to die the way he had seen his friend die. The heat was getting unbearable now and it scared him. He screwed his eyes shut tighter and prayed like he never had before.

**~X~**

"How long has it been since Dan phoned to say they'd found Jake and Julian?" Brooke asked as she leaned her head on the table in her arms.

"Fifty three minutes," Haley said glumly. "I really don't know how much longer I can stand this. This is worse than the time Nathan was in the river. At least I knew something then."

"Why is it taking them so long?" Brooke asked as she began to cry again. Her heart hurt and she missed Lucas like crazy.

"They have to make sure its safe for the other firemen to go in to rescue them. They can't go in when it's a raging inferno." Karen told her softly.

"What about the guys that are trapped in there? Would they have oxygen? They're probably trapped unable to move away from any flames, so there are probably gonna be more bodies coming out of there." Brooke said as she broke down into hysterical sobs. Haley was by her side instantly, gathering the sobbing brunette into her arms.

"Don't talk like that Brooke," Haley said over the lump in her throat. "We have to think positive."

"I can't Haley, I can't," Brooke sobbed. "Why can't they hurry up?"

"They have-" Karen was cut off by the phone ringing again. She hurried over to it and snatched the receiver up. Brooke and Haley looked up expectantly. They heard her breathe a sigh of relief before she turned to them. "They found Keith and Nathan. They're okay."

"Really?" Haley asked feeling a weight come off her shoulders.

"Okay Dan we're gonna head over to the hospital," Karen said into the phone. "Brooke will have her cell on. Phone that straight away when you find Lucas."

"So it's just Lucas or Chase that is left?" Brooke asked feeling like she was going to throw up. "Why haven't they identified the body yet?"

"They will Brooke," Haley assured her as Brooke stood. The nausea hit her and she was running to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Haley and Karen shared a look. "She shouldn't be going through this. None of us should. I just hope it's not Lucas."

**~X~**

Brooke was sat in the hospital waiting area alone. She had her phone on vibrate so that she would know when Dan was calling to tell her they had found Lucas. Everybody else was with their other halves; other halves that were alive and well and were only being kept in for observation. But here Brooke was another hour and a half gone and she still didn't know if Lucas was dead or alive. She could feel the tears threatening to fall at any minute.

_Why can't somebody just find him alive_? She thought to herself.

"Are you waiting for someone?" a nurse asked her gently. Brooke looked up and nodded numbly.

"I'm waiting on my boyfriend," she began. She blinked as the tears fell. "He's one of the firemen who fell into the fire earlier. He's either the one that's dead or the one that's still trapped in there."

"And you're waiting there?" the nurse asked shocked. "Did nobody offer you a relative's room?"

"They did," Brooke sniffled. "But I wanted to wait here. The ambulance guy said that this is where they bring everybody in. I'm waiting to see if it's him that's still in there."

"We get a radio from the ambulance when they're on their way here," the nurse told her. "When I hear that I will come and tell you okay?"

"Thank you." Brooke said gratefully.

"Would you like a coffee?" she asked. "I'll go and get you one from the staff canteen. It's much nicer from there."

"Thank you." Brooke repeated as she watched the nurse walk away. A lone figure approached Brooke and stood gingerly in front of her.

"Excuse me," a voice asked timidly. Brooke looked up. "Are you waiting on news of the firemen?"

"Yeah." Brooke replied quietly as she looked at the dark haired girl in front of her.

"My name's Mia. I'm Chase's girlfriend," she said introducing herself. "I got the first flight over here from college when I heard."

"I'm Brooke. I'm dating Lucas." Brooke told her.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Mia asked.

"No not at all," Brooke replied. Mia sat in a seat beside her. "Have they told you everything?"

"Yeah," Mia replied sadly. "I can't believe one of us is going to be heartbroken when they find out who the body is."

"And the bad part is we're both wishing it's not us." Brooke said sadly.

**~X~**

He was screaming now, but only in his mind. His voice still hadn't returned. It wouldn't have mattered anyway; there was too much noise for anybody to hear him. It was dark now and warm, instead of unbearably hot. The fire had obviously been extinguished or was under control and away from him. He still couldn't move for the beam on top of him. He looked around trying to see if there was anything he could throw to get somebody's attention. He saw a smaller piece of wood that had broken into yet smaller pieces. He tried to move his arm and found it difficult; it was obviously broken. After long moments of agonizing pain, he managed to reach the pieces of wood. He grunted as he slid them towards himself, the pain getting worse as he did. He managed to pick a piece up in his good hand. He found a gap and threw the wood. He heard a yell of pain as it obviously hit somebody. Then he heard hurried footsteps coming towards him.

"He's over here!" he heard a voice shout. It sounded like Dan's. "Get me some lifting equipment now!"

**~X~**

"I can't stand this anymore," Mia said to Brooke. "I'm gonna go for a walk. Do you want to come?"

"No, I'm gonna stay here," Brooke told her. "Knowing my luck I'd leave and they'd have news on Lucas."

"I'm sorry but I _can't_ stay here," Mia apologized. "I need to move or do something."

"I understand." Brooke told her. Mia smiled as she walked away.

"Brooke?" the nurse from earlier asked. She had chatted to her when she brought her the coffee and had told the nurse her name. Brooke looked up expectantly. "They found the last one. He's alive and on his way."

"God I'm so scared," Brooke said as she cried. "And I really need the bathroom."

"Well you're better off going now," the nurse told her. "They won't be here for another ten minutes."

"Okay," Brooke said as she got out of her seat and headed towards the bathroom quickly. All the time she was praying it was Lucas that was on his way. She was as quick as she could in the bathroom and then hurried back.

"Brooke," the nurse called as she came back from the bathroom. "They got here sooner than we thought. Now he's in with the doctors and they're examining him."

"Did you see him?" she asked eagerly. The nurse nodded. "Did he have blonde hair or did he have dark hair?"

"He had blonde hair," the nurse replied. "Why?"

"Oh thank God!" Brooke said as she fell to her knees. "Lucas has blonde hair. Oh my God that means its Chase who died. Poor Mia. You are _certain_ he had blonde hair?"

"I'm sure he did," the nurse told her. "I'll go and check for you again just to make sure."

The nurse began to walk away and Brooke got up off the floor to follow her. She saw her go through a set of double doors. As the door swung open, she thought she saw Lucas. Before she realized what she was doing, Brooke had run into the room after the nurse. She managed to see the person on the stretcher where there was a space in the doctors and nurses surrounding him. All she could see was his chest. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw a distinctive necklace against his skin. A necklace she designed.

"Lucas?" she asked as she dashed up to him. His head moved to the direction her voice came from and he broke out into a smile. "Oh thank God you're alive!"

"Brooke you shouldn't be in here," the nurse told her. "You'll have to wait outside."

"Please let me stay. I promise I won't get in anybody's way. I've been waiting out there for hours." Brooke begged. Lucas moved his good arm and grabbed Brooke's hand with an urgent look on his face. He didn't want her to go but was unable to say anything as his voice still hadn't come back. His eyes pleaded with the nurse to let her stay.

"She can stay," the doctor in charge told the nurse. "There are no major injuries to him. Just a broken arm and bruising to the abdominal area and chest. You've been very lucky."

"Th.. Th…" Lucas tried to say. It came out as a rasp. He gave up and mimed a drinking action.

"We'll get you a drink soon Lucas okay? We just have to finish examining you first," the doctor told him. Lucas kept hold of Brooke's hand the entire time the team were checking him. He was amazed he had survived. And the fact he only had cuts, bruises and a broken arm. After what seemed a lifetime, the team had finished their checks. "Well you are incredibly lucky Lucas. From what you've been through today, you only have minor injuries. We'll get your arm in a cast and then we'll take you to the side ward where your colleagues are. And we'll get you that drink now."

"Is he allowed a soda?" Brooke asked quietly. She could see the longing look in Lucas's eyes as she said the word soda.

"Sure he can," the doctor told her. "I think he's earned it after today."

"I'm gonna go get you some sodas Luke. I won't be long baby I promise," she told him with a smile. She kissed his forehead and he managed a smile. He still had hold of her hand and was acting like he never wanted to let her go. "Honey I swear I will be right back. There's a cafeteria down the hall, it'll take me five minutes tops."

Lucas reluctantly let her hand go and his sad blue eyes watched her leave. He just wanted her to hold him in her arms so he could cry some more. It seemed a long time before Brooke returned with his sodas.


	19. When Your Eyes Say It

**ilovecujo1993 - Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope you like this update.**

**paigematthewsfan21, liverpoolss, alysef, Diane Hermans, KayyyReneee, JustLikeBrookeDavis, RaptusMind, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, Brucas2345, tanya2byour21, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks for your reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Nathan, Keith, Jake and Julian were all in a side ward that could fit six. It was ironic really. Especially how there would be one empty bed that would represent their fallen colleague. They each had their other half either cuddled up to them or sat beside them. Rachel had told Julian the news about the baby as soon as she had seen him and he had been overjoyed. Both were now more grateful than before that he had survived. Jenny was led on Jake fast asleep; Peyton was by his side with her head on his shoulder. Haley was cuddled up to Nathan who was stroking her hair; it was more comforting to him than her at that moment. Keith had Karen wrapped in his arms. In all their years of marriage, they had never been as glad to see each other as that night. Deb was at home with Dan; he was exhausted from working all the extra hours to find his family. They were to visit the following day.

"Do we have any idea on who the body is yet?" Nathan asked as he continued to stroke Haley's hair.

"No I don't think so." Keith answered.

"I really hope it's not Lucas," Rachel said feeling guilty that she was here with her man. "Brooke just found him. It'd kill her if anything happened to him."

"I hope it isn't Lucas too," Karen agreed sounding emotional. "He's only just got over the last time a ceiling fell on him."

"Technically he fell _through_ a ceiling this time." Jake said. He then kicked himself mentally for saying it. As he finished speaking they heard the door to the side ward open and close. They all looked over and saw Brooke stood there with tears streaming down her face. They waited with baited breath and worried faces for her to speak.

"It's Lucas," she managed to say as more tears ran down her face. Karen got a sick feeling in her stomach. "He's gonna be okay. They're bringing him up here soon."

"Oh thank God!" Karen and Keith said in unison relieved. The others felt the same. And then they remembered Chase.

"It was Chase?" Julian asked shocked. "Oh man. Poor Mia and Owen!"

"Mia's down in the E.R. I don't know what to say to her," Brooke said crying harder. "She doesn't know that Lucas is alive."

"Mia's _here_?" Julian asked stunned. "Oh man."

"We'll go and talk to her Brooke." Karen said as she moved off Keith's bed. Brooke began shaking her head almost hysterically.

"I can't!" she said. "I need to be here when Lucas arrives. I've not been able to spend hardly any time with him. And I've had to wait the longest. Can somebody else go with you?"

"Does anybody else know what Mia looks like?" Karen asked. She was met with a room of blank faces before she looked back at Brooke. "You have to Brooke."

Brooke couldn't help crying harder. She didn't want to be the one who had to tell Mia that her boyfriend was dead. She just wanted to stay up here and hold her own boyfriend who she had been worrying about for the past eight hours. Karen put her arm around her shoulder and led her out of the room.

**~X~**

"Hey they're bringing Lucas in," Keith said as the door opened. They all watched as two porters wheeled Lucas into the side ward and parked his bed before leaving. "Hey Luke."

Lucas was led motionless on his back staring blankly up at the ceiling; his right arm was in a cast. He made no response to show that he had heard Keith. Everybody shared a worried glance.

"Luke?" Nathan called. He too was met with silence. However Lucas did move; he turned over onto his left side so that his back was to them all. As he moved, Karen and Brooke arrived back from telling Mia about Chase. Karen saw Lucas and went over to him. She stood beside him and looked down at him as fresh tears fell.

"Thank God you're alive Lucas." she said. She too got no response. She looked over at Keith who shook his head. It was clear Lucas needed some space. Karen moved away from Lucas and went back over to Keith. Brooke went over to Lucas.

"Hey you," she greeted as she reached out and gently stroked his cheek. His sad blue eyes looked at her pleadingly. He still couldn't speak and the doctors said he should get his voice back in a day or two. "You thirsty still?"

Everybody in the room watched and was stunned that Brooke actually got a response from Lucas. He nodded his head to her question. She took a soda out of her book bag that she had purchased earlier and opened it.

"It's a little warm, but it'll do that poor throat of yours good right?" she said as she helped him sip the tepid liquid.

He looked at her gratefully with each swallow. She held his head as he drank. She saw his eyes were full of unshed tears and she just wanted to hold him. She placed the soda on the table next to his bed and carefully climbed onto his bed, not caring that all eyes in the room were on them. She led down and was immediately engulfed into Lucas's arms; his head rested against her shoulder and neck. Lucas closed his eyes and let his tears fall as he lost himself in Brooke's embrace. All the fear he had felt when he was trapped was let out with the tears he cried. Brooke could feel them soaking her top but she didn't care. Nothing else mattered now that she had Lucas safe in her arms. She didn't know what she would have done if she had been in Mia's shoes.

Everybody watched Brooke comfort Lucas. It was clear to see he was crying from the way his shoulders shook. The only thing missing were the sobbing sounds. They all wondered why Lucas wasn't talking as they watched Brooke gently stroke his hair and back, trying to soothe him. He eventually fell asleep in her arms, exhausted from what he had been through.

The next morning, Brooke woke up to find herself on her back, with Lucas's heavy weight on top of her. She was uncomfortable but didn't particularly care as she watched him sleep. He actually looked peaceful. She could hear the others talking quietly between themselves as she lovingly stroked Lucas's hair once more. She felt him nuzzle his face further into her neck and smiled. She saw movement at the corner of her eye and saw Karen coming up to them.

"Is he still sleeping?" Karen whispered.

"Yeah," Brooke whispered back. "He needs it though."

"They're bringing breakfast through soon. We have to fill these in before they do," Karen whispered as she held up menu cards. "What would you like for breakfast? They have toast, yogurt, fruit, porridge or eggs. You can pick up to three choices."

Brooke thought for a long moment and then she noticed Lucas's breathing had changed. He was no longer asleep.

"Lucas? What do you want for breakfast sweetie?" she asked him. He moved off her and sat up beside her. She instantly felt lighter. He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Brooke took a card from Karen and showed it to Lucas. Karen watched concerned as she realized that Lucas couldn't talk. He pointed to yogurt and fruit and handed it back to Brooke, who then told Karen.

"What do you want Brooke?" Karen asked. "They're letting us have breakfast considering what happened and all."

"I'll just have toast." Brooke responded. "And a coffee. You want a coffee Lucas?"

He nodded and took hold of her hand. She looked in his eyes and saw how haunted they seemed. She wondered what he had seen to have that look about him. Karen noticed too and became more concerned about her son. She had a feeling it was going to take him an awful long time to get over what happened the day before. She shared a worried look with Keith as she went back over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke whispered. Lucas shook his head, to tell her he didn't want anybody else to know. She understood and she reached a hand up to stroke his cheek. Their eyes were locked and she could see many different emotions shift across them. Fear, sadness, relief, pain, grief but most of all love. Love that was directed at her. She could tell he wanted to say things to her but he couldn't. She smiled slightly understanding and whispered. "Tell me when you can talk okay? Tell me everything you just revealed with your eyes."

He nodded and managed a weak smile. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Brooke. She had kept him alive. She had given him the will to hang on when he had been trapped. All he had been able to picture was her. He had images of their past, what they had planned to do recently. Then he had been hit with images of what their wedding day would be like, Brooke pregnant with his babies. He had even pictured her screaming at him as she gave birth. It was the images that had yet to happen that had helped him when he was trapped. He now knew he wanted to settle down and start a family and he knew that he wanted to do that with Brooke. Brooke could tell he was brooding. He had the thoughtful frown on his face that he had when he was. She'd lost count of the amount of times she had sent silent thanks to anybody and everybody she could think of for having Lucas safe and well with her. She knew he'd suffered some kind of emotional trauma in the fire, but she didn't know how much.

"You want me to put the bed into a sitting position?" she asked. He nodded grateful. His back was beginning to hurt from being led down for so long. Brooke scrambled off the bed and was looking at how the bed worked when a nurse came in. "Excuse me, can you move the bed so he can sit?"

"Sure I can," the nurse said smiling at her. "It's real simple. You just move it like that."

"Oh that was easy," Brooke replied as she watched. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied. "I've just come to collect your breakfast cards."

"Here you go." Karen said as she handed the completed cards over. The nurse took them and then left the small ward.

"Is that better?" Brooke asked as she once again sat beside Lucas. He managed a weak smile as he nodded.

"I wonder how Mia is holding up after finding out about Chase." Julian asked from his bed. Brooke saw the horrified look fall on Lucas's face and sheer terror fill his eyes. He looked at her pleadingly. She understood that he didn't want to mention Chase right then.

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Brooke asked as she moved forward slightly. She used her body to shield Lucas's face from the others. She had a pleading look on her face and she pointed at Lucas to let them know it was upsetting him. They understood straight away.

"Sure," Keith said frowning. He didn't like seeing Lucas so broken. "Let's hope this breakfast is good. I hope we can get out of here soon. These beds aren't what you call comfy huh?"

"Nuh uh!" Jenny said from her spot on Jake's bed.

"Hey, you slept on me the whole night," Jake told her as he messed her hair up. He currently had Peyton snuggled up to him. "So you can't really complain."

"How are you feeling today?" Julian asked Rachel. "Any morning sickness?"

"Yeah, but you were still asleep when that happened." Rachel replied from her spot snuggled up to him. Lucas heard and sat up straight looking at Brooke puzzled. Brooke noticed and then realized Lucas didn't know about Rachel.

"Rachel's pregnant. Can you believe it?" she asked with a smile. Lucas looked over to where she and Julian lay, a shocked expression on his face. Julian and Rachel smiled as he did. "And Rachel was the one to always preach about being safe when it came to that!"

"Hey, it was one occasion of getting carried away and forgetting." Rachel defended herself.

"Ah but Rachel, it only takes one time for that to happen as you probably know now." Nathan teased.

"I just can't imagine Rachel with a baby." Peyton said laughing.

"When are we due?" Julian asked curious.

"I don't know. I've not been to the doctor yet," Rachel told him. "I just did about twenty tests and they all said positive."

"Peyton's right though," Brooke said as she snuggled up to Lucas. "I just can't imagine you with a baby. You sure you can handle the responsibility?"

"Yes, because I'll have Julian. And help from all you guys hopefully." Rachel told them with a cheeky smile, as the food trolley was wheeled through the door.

**~X~**

The next day, they were all released from the hospital. Peyton drove her car that had her, Jake, Rachel, Julian and Jenny in it. Haley drove hers that had her, Nathan, Lucas and Brooke in it and then Deb and Dan gave Karen and Keith a ride home, before heading to their place. Brooke and Lucas walked into their room from the hallway of the house. Brooke closed the door behind them as Lucas headed straight over to the bed and sat on it. She looked at him and her heart went out to him as she took in his devastated look. She went over and sat beside him. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head to look into his eyes.

"I know you can't tell me what's wrong right now," she began softly. "But I'll be here to comfort you whenever you need me okay? And once you get your voice back you can tell me whenever you want to."

His response was a weak smile and his eyes filled with tears. He swallowed over the lump that formed in his throat at her words. He blinked and the tears fell. Brooke reached up and lovingly wiped them away. He leaned his head into her touch and let the tears fall freely. He wished he would get his voice back so he could tell her, or anybody, about the horrific sight he had witnessed.

"Do you want to lie down baby?" she asked him gently as she continued to caress his cheek. He nodded as she stood. "Do you want to be under the covers?"

He nodded again as he stood. Brooke bent and pulled the covers back. She felt Lucas's left hand on her waist as she did. She straightened and turned and he pulled her against his body. He needed her to try and help him forget. She looked at him questioningly. His eyes showed her how much he needed her. To reinforce the message he was trying to put across, he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Brooke pulled away after a few moments and gazed into his eyes. She could see the need and want in them. She smiled at him as she understood what he wanted and why.

"Let me just close the blinds," she told him as she kissed his lips lovingly. "Then I'll help you out of your clothes."

Lucas smiled slightly in response as he watched Brooke move around the room, closing the blinds to give them privacy. She went back over to him and gripped the hem of his t-shirt and carefully took it from his once again bruised body. She had a little bit of difficulty getting the sleeve over his cast, but with a little bit of maneuvering she managed it.

"You're gonna need help with everything huh?" she asked softly. "Dressing, eating, showering. It's a good job I'll be here to help."

His answer was to kiss her once more. He put everything he felt for her into the kiss. He felt that because he couldn't tell her verbally, he would tell her with his body instead. He felt her untie the knot in the tie of the waistband of his sweats and then they pooled at his feet. She took a step back and quickly stripped her own shirt and jeans off, leaving her in her underwear. She didn't have to worry about their footwear as they had taken them off as soon as they had come into the house. She did however help him ease his feet from his sweats and then slipped his socks off for him before she straightened. He moved to the bed and led down on his back. He looked like he was trying to tell her something with his eyes. She looked at him intrigued, wondering what it was he was trying to tell her. She sat on the bed and cupped his cheek again.

"What is it baby?" she asked as she tried to figure it out. He moved his left hand and tugged gently at her bra. "You want me to strip for you?"

He nodded and she smiled as she stood. She moved her hands behind her and unhooked her bra, letting the straps fall seductively down her arms. She then let it fall from her body, exposing herself to him. His blue eyes watched her intently. They moved lower as her hands went to the waistband of her panties and followed the action of her pulling them down her toned legs. She moved back to the bed and climbed back on. She took hold of the waistband of his boxers and carefully eased them down and freed his legs. She then moved up his body and brought her lips to his.

He kissed her with so much love and passion it made her insides melt. She made a squeal of surprise as he flipped them over so that he was on top. He rested his weight on his forearms, taking care that his cast didn't graze against her skin. He hadn't broken their kiss and as their tongues intertwined, he filled her with his hardness. Brooke moaned appreciatively as he pulled his lips away and began thrusting urgently into her. He had wanted to make love to her, but he knew that if he wanted to block out the bad images that were burned into his memory he had to do more than that. He hoped Brooke would understand.

She didn't seem to mind as he began to pound into her. His ribs screamed with every one of his thrusts but he didn't care. Somehow the pain helped him to put everything that had happened to the back of his mind. He felt Brooke grip his ass as she lost herself in the pleasure he was making her feel. Lucas couldn't even groan due to his throat being the way it was. The room was filled with the sound of their skin slapping together and Brooke's pleasure filled moans. Lucas didn't care if the whole house heard them. The only thing he cared about was forgetting and this was the only way he could that didn't involve alcohol. He just hoped that Brooke would be able to keep up with him.

**~X~**

Nathan and Haley were led in bed wrapped in each others arms. They had gone straight to Nathan's room and had pretty much done the same as Brooke and Lucas. Nathan only had a few bruises from his fall and had been able to make love to Haley as normal.

"Hales, did you mean what you said?" Nathan asked her as he kissed her forehead.

"About setting a date for the wedding and us trying for a baby?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." he replied gently as he stroked her back.

"Yes Nathan," she replied. "Why do you think I let you in without any protection? The other day made me realize that we shouldn't keep putting things off. I think we've waited long enough don't you?"

"We have Hales," Nathan told her. "So we'll go and see the priest tomorrow at the church you want and see if he has a date."

"Thank you," Haley said before she kissed him once more. "You want to practice for the honeymoon some more?"

**~X~**

"Lucas baby, stop!" Brooke panted out as she placed both hands on his cheeks and moved his head to look into his eyes. He blinked a few times as he focused; it was like she was bringing him back from wherever his mind had been. "Where are you?"

He had been pounding into her for over an hour and he hadn't climaxed once. Brooke on the other hand had been awash with orgasms and had been in heaven. However, now she was over sensitive and the pleasure was too much for her. Lucas looked down at her with sorrowful eyes. He hadn't realized he had zoned out. He looked at the clock and then back at her. She was drenched in sweat and was panting like she had run a marathon. He withdrew from her and noticed that she winced. He felt even worse now.

He rolled over onto his back, noticing he too was breathing hard. He opened his mouth to try and speak again, but all that came out was a dry rasp. He picked his cell phone off his bedside cabinet and began to type with his left hand. Brooke watched him curiously as she struggled to regain her breathing. He finished typing and then Brooke heard her own cell beep telling her she had a message. She grabbed it from her nightstand and read it. It was from Lucas. He had sent her an apology and told her he loved her. She could only throw herself into his arms and hold him in response. It was then she felt the fresh tears hitting her naked skin.


	20. Goodbye

**alysef - Yes there will be a funeral for Chase. Lucas has a lot to work through before he even thinks about going back to work.**

**paigematthewsfan21, liverpoolss, imjustwriting, Diane Hermans, tanya2byour21, RaptusMind, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, Brucas2345, KayyyReneee, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you all once again for your reviews! It's good to hear from my loyal readers!**

**Hope you enjoy this update. As always, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Two days after he had come home from the hospital, Lucas woke from his fitful sleep early one morning and watched Brooke as she slept. She looked so peaceful and innocent that it made him feel relaxed and made him forget what he had witnessed. That is until the alarm clock rudely ended the moment. Brooke groaned as her hand shot out and hit the clock, cutting off the annoying bleep. To say she was tired was an understatement. The past few nights since Lucas had been home from the hospital, she had gotten hardly any sleep. Lucas needed that extra source of comfort from her and she had given it to him. The only trouble was that when he began to make love to her, he couldn't stop. It became clearer each time to Brooke that there was something dark weighing down Lucas's mind.

She had tried getting out of going to school, but Karen had insisted, seeing as though how much time off she had had already. She had got a ride from Haley the first day back and had briefly spoken to her about Lucas. She had told her how he had been behaving in bed and even Haley had agreed that there was something that he needed to deal with. Rachel on the other hand had turned round and told her to stop whining and if she wasn't happy she could send Lucas round to her. Brooke had been shocked at the tone Rachel had used when she had said it too. Her attention was failing in school and she had almost fallen asleep in some of her classes. She had actually fallen asleep in Haley's class once and Haley had let her get the sleep she obviously needed. She had then spent an hour at home going over the work she missed in that class.

"Ugh I don't want to go to school," Brooke grumbled tiredly. "I feel exhausted."

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl." Lucas said, shocking himself and causing Brooke to sit straight up in bed.

"You got your voice back!" she said happily, a smile on her face. "It's so good to hear that again. I missed your sexy voice."

"It's good to be heard again." Lucas said glad he was no longer a mute.

"How about you pick me up from school and we go someplace nice to talk?" she asked. Lucas just held his arm that was in the cast up. "Okay, how about I drive us someplace after school and we'll talk?"

"You seriously feel up to driving again?" Lucas asked her stunned.

"Lucas, you've overcome _two_ major things. I should at least be able to drive." Brooke said trying to convince herself more than him.

"Well if you change your mind, we can always walk," Lucas told her. "Now go get your ass in the shower. You smell like sex."

"Gee I wonder why." she said sarcastically as she climbed out of bed and decided to slip his worn t-shirt from the day before on to cover herself while she slipped across the hallway to the bathroom.

**~X~**

"Hey guys," Brooke said as she joined Peyton and Rachel at a picnic table before classes started. "How's things?"

"Being pregnant sucks!" Rachel said with a sulky pout. "I can't drink and Julian wants to have slow sex so it doesn't damage the baby."

"Sorry I asked," Brooke said with a frown. "Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"No, we're going tonight after school," Rachel replied as she noisily slurped a slushy. "And I'm gonna get the doctor to tell Julian that I can have hard fast animalistic sex, just like Brooke here. Hey you think I can borrow Lucas for a while?"

"Hell _no_," Brooke answered immediately with a frown. "There's no way I'm letting you borrow Lucas. Even if he is a little too much at the moment with his I can go all night energizer bunny sex drive right now."

"He's _still_ doing that?" Peyton asked almost in awe. Brooke nodded. "And he doesn't have an orgasm at all?"

"No. He goes into this zone where his body is present and carries on, but his mind isn't there," Brooke said as she thought. "And once he's been like that for a couple of hours it gets kind of too sensitive down there and it sort of hurts."

"Poor you." Rachel said sarcastically. She also had a jealous, almost angry tone in her voice.

"Rach trust me it's not a nice thing to experience when you're _that_ sensitive. Whoever said you can never have too much of a good thing was lying," Brooke said sadly. "The good news is though, that Lucas got his voice back this morning. So we can finally talk about what's been bothering him. We're gonna go someplace quiet after school."

"He did?" Peyton asked happily. "I'm so glad. You know Jake and I were talking and Jake suggested that maybe Lucas saw what happened to Chase."

"I think that is what happened," Brooke said softly. "When he was mentioned at the hospital, he looked terrified and sad and so haunted. It made me think that he witnessed Chase burning to death."

"Poor Lucas," Rachel said softly her tone and manner now completely different. "I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

"Me neither," Peyton said. "How do you think he's going to handle the funeral on Friday?"

"I honestly don't know Peyton," Brooke said sadly. "It all depends on what he tells me after school. You know I'm even gonna attempt driving later."

"Really?" Peyton asked stunned. "Are you finally ready?"

"I don't know Peyt," Brooke said. "I'm gonna attempt it because Lucas can't drive with his cast on."

"Well good luck," Rachel said. "And can I just say that you and Lucas are the most accident prone couple I've ever met."

"Like we do it intentionally Rach," Brooke said as she gave her a look. "Like I asked for my brakes to be sabotaged or Tric to blow up. And Lucas definitely _didn't_ deserve any of the bad luck he's had just lately. I wouldn't be surprised if this put him off being a fireman."

"Isn't that being a bit dramatic?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"You haven't seen his eyes Rach," Brooke said as she got a faraway look in her eyes. "He's so traumatized and broken. I don't know if he can come back from this."

"He will. And you know why?" Rachel asked her. Brooke shook her head. "Because he has you to lean on. And the fact that he'll have your love and commitment, that alone will get him through this Brooke."

"Oh my God," Peyton said stunned as she heard what Rachel had said. "That was pretty damn amazing what you just said Rach."

"It was," Brooke agreed just as shocked as Peyton. "Well she does have one brain now that she's pregnant."

"Hey!" Rachel protested as Brooke and Peyton burst out into hysterical laughter.

**~X~**

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Brooke asked as she walked into the lounge of Lucas's house after school. He was sat on the sofa staring blankly at the TV that wasn't even switched on. "Lucas?"

"What?" he asked quietly as he snapped out of his trance like state. He realized it was Brooke who was speaking to him. "Pretty Girl."

"Lucas I'm worried about you," Brooke said honestly. She sat down beside him and cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes. "You saw what happened to Chase didn't you?"

Lucas tried to move his head from her hands but she tightened her hold on him; it wasn't enough to hurt him, just to keep his eyes on hers. She saw the pain and the tears that formed there almost instantly.

"Yes," he confessed in a whisper. "And I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"You want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"I do, but I don't know where to start." He admitted.

"Just start at the beginning baby," Brooke told him as she kissed his lips gently. "Take your time. I've got enough of it to listen to everything you have to say."

"Can we go someplace else?" he asked almost desperately. "You know like we said we would."

"Sure we can. We'll stop off at the cafe and get sodas and stuff and then go wherever you want to." She told him.

"The beach," he said immediately. "I want to go to the beach and enjoy the sunshine on my face and the open air."

"Sure we can go to the beach," she told him. She knew he needed to be in an open space. "Do you want me to wear a swimsuit?"

"That would be nice." he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. She had noticed that none of his smiles did that anymore.

"Okay let me just go and put beach clothes on and then I'll attempt to drive." She told him before she kissed him lovingly.

**~X~**

"Brooke, hi," Karen greeted as she walked into the café alone. "No Lucas with you?"

"He's out in the car," Brooke replied as she approached the counter. "We're going to the beach and we're going to talk about what he saw. So we need sodas and stuff."

"Has he got his voice back?" Karen asked surprised.

"Yeah, he got it back this morning," Brooke answered. "Did you not know?"

"No I didn't," Karen answered. She looked at Brooke gratefully. "Thank you for being there for him."

"Karen you don't need to thank me okay? I'm gonna be there for Lucas whenever he needs me for as long as he needs me," Brooke replied. "I love him Karen and it kills me to see him like this."

"I know how you feel sweetie," Karen told her as she blinked the tears back. "He's so lucky to have you. Anyway, what would you like?"

"Sodas and something to eat while we're talking," Brooke said as she took a deep steadying breath. She was glad Karen had changed the subject as Brooke felt like she would burst into tears. "Hey guess who drove over here?"

"You drove?" Karen asked stunned. Brooke had confided in her that she was petrified of getting behind the wheel again. Brooke nodded. "How was it?"

"Not as bad as I thought actually," Brooke answered. "Lucas was great. He calmed my nerves."

"It seems as though you're both perfect for each other, the way you help one another," Karen said with a smile. "I made you two ham salad sandwiches, two chicken salad wraps and two cheese baguettes. I've also put some brownies, carrot cake, blueberry muffins and a couple of doughnuts in for you. And there's a lot of soda in there for you. Just in case you're there for a while."

"Wow that's tons of stuff," Brooke said as she moved to pick the cooler up. "Thanks for this Karen. I promise I'll help him. I already know some of it. But now isn't the time to tell you."

"I understand," Karen said with a sad smile. "Bring Lucas back Brooke. He's not Lucas right now and it hurts me to see him like this."

"I know it does. I feel the same," Brooke said sadly. "I promise I'll bring him back. It might take me a while but I will."

**~X~**

"You can start when you're ready okay baby?" Brooke told him as they got comfy on the blanket that was laid out on the sand. The cooler was in a shady spot just behind them.

"I saw _everything_ that happened to Chase," Lucas blurted out. "I fell first and a beam landed on my chest trapping me. I just wish something had landed in front of my eyes. I saw Chase fall and he ended up trapped like me. He couldn't move an inch. He couldn't move from the fire. He burnt to death slowly Brooke. It moved from his feet upwards. I heard every single scream that left his mouth and I could see the pain that was on his face, but I could only watch."

"Oh Lucas." Brooke said sadly as she looked at him. He had that faraway, zoned out look on his face again.

"He locked eyes with me and was calling out to me to help him, but I couldn't get out from under that god damn beam. I just led there and cried. You know what his last words were Brooke?" Brooke shook her head in response. "He said, 'tell Mia I love her and I always will.' How am I supposed to tell her that?"

"I had to tell her about Chase being dead," Brooke said softly. Lucas looked at her stunned. That was something he didn't know. "She was at the hospital while I was waiting for news on you and she came up to me and introduced herself. When I found out you were alive I went up and told everybody on the ward you ended up on and your mom came down with me to tell Mia. I didn't want to. I just wanted to stay there and wait for you so I could hold you."

"I should just tell her shouldn't I?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah." Brooke answered in the same tone.

"I thought they would find me after they found Chase, but they didn't," he said sadly. "The fire was still blazing and it was getting closer and closer to me. It was getting too hot Brooke. I began to yell for help but nobody heard me. I ended up screaming, hoping to get somebody's attention but they couldn't hear me. That's why I lost my voice. I thought I was going to end up like Chase."

"Oh baby," Brooke said as she let her tears slip from her eyes. "I bet you were so scared."

"I thought I was gonna end up like Chase, Brooke," Lucas said again as his own tears began to fall. "When I could no longer scream or yell, you know what I did? I thought of you. I thought of the wonderful times we've had together and everything we still have yet to do together. That's what kept me going Pretty Girl. Thinking of you and you know something?"

"What honey?" Brooke asked as she reached out and gripped his hand, needing to touch him to comfort him somehow.

"It made me realize that I have so much left that I want to do," he told her. "It made me realize that the thing I want more than anything is to get married and be a father. And I realized that I want this with you Brooke. Nobody else."

"You do?" she asked shocked. She hadn't expected him to say that quite so soon.

"Yes I do Brooke," he replied honestly. "When I saw you again after they got me out, it was the most amazing feeling in the world."

"It was," Brooke agreed. It had felt the same for her when she had seen him. "How did they get you out Luke?"

"I managed to get a small piece of wood and I threw it. It hit Uncle Dan and he came running over and demanded the lifting equipment," Lucas told her. "I don't know if I passed out or not, but the next thing I remember was arriving at the hospital. And then you arrived."

"You know when you make love to me baby?" she asked him as she wiped at her tears. "Do you relive everything you just told me? Because you disappear into a world of your own, yet your body carries on."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you," he said sadly as his tears fell heavier. "I don't mean to. I thought that making love to you would help me forget and it does to start, but then my memory kicks in and I'm back there in that furniture place, surrounded by flames and screaming for help."

"Lucas it only hurts because I get too sensitive," she told him. "It's not like an injury kind of pain."

"I still hurt you though," he told her. "And I shouldn't."

"Baby, _don't_ feel guilty about that," she told him as she moved and cupped his face in her hands once more. "I'm learning to handle it now. I mean I'm up to two hours now before I get sore. We keep it up and soon I'll be matching you. God I'll be like Rachel."

Lucas actually laughed as she said that. He lifted his hands up held her wrists gently; her hands still cupped his face. He looked into her eyes and she saw that the haunted look he had wasn't as bad as it was before.

"Thank you," he told her sincerely. She looked at him puzzled. "For listening to me, for being here for me but most of all for loving me. You help me so much just by standing by my side. And I love you so much for that Brooke Davis. Please don't ever leave me. I need you and I'm gonna need you forever."

"I'm not going anywhere Lucas," she told him smiling. "You got me forever, whether you like it or not. I'm always gonna be here for you. Always."

"That is so good to hear," he said smiling genuinely for the first time in days. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," she said and kissed him lovingly. "Do you want to chat about anything else?"

"I'm good. For now at least," he replied truthfully. Their talk had done him the world of good. "But what I could do with right now, is something to eat and drink."

"Well you have a choice of ham, chicken or cheese for your sandwich and then your mom slipped in a lot of naughty cakes," Brooke said with a smile as she moved to get the cooler. Lucas watched the way her shorts pulled tight across her ass. "And we have diet coke and normal coke for the soda."

"Surprise me," he told her as his eyes stayed glued to her ass. "Whatever you pick for me, I know it'll be good."

**~X~**

The day of Chase's funeral arrived. It was another sunny day but nobody was in any mood to pay too much attention to the nice weather. There was a fire truck parked outside the funeral home waiting to collect Chase. Lucas, Nathan, Julian, Jake, Owen, Dan, Andy and Felix, who had also been close to Chase, were to be pallbearers. They were all dressed in their smart fire uniforms and Lucas had had trouble getting his jacket over his cast. Four of Chase's other friends from the firehouse were making up the color guard.

At one side of the fire truck, there was the rest of the department. Opposite to them were firefighters from neighboring towns who had come to pay their respects. Opposite the color guards were the fire department officials and dignitaries. Every single fireman was in his best uniform. The eight pallbearers arrived at the doorway to the funeral home. They had Chase's coffin on their shoulders. As they stepped out of the doorway, Keith began to give out the commands to the gathered firemen. He was the designated Officer in Charge.

"Detail attention," he shouted, so they could all hear him. "Present arms."

Every single fireman present saluted as Chase's coffin was carried out of the funeral home and towards the fire truck. When they reached the back of the truck, Nathan and Owen climbed on to help load the coffin onto the truck. Once it was in place, the pallbearers moved so that they were facing each other as Keith spoke again.

"Detail, present arms," this was the part where the eight pallbearers were to salute Chase. "Order arms. Detail dismissed."

Everybody then began to move into position to begin the march to the cemetery. Chase's family, which included Owen and Mia had decided they just wanted a ceremony there. Owen and Nathan stood on the rear step of the fire engine. Down the left side of the fire engine were Lucas, Julian and Jake; down the right hand side were Dan, Andy and Felix. Keith moved to his position at the front of the fire engine.

"Present arms." Keith called again as the procession set off.

At the front were the color guard and they were followed by a drummer. Next came the 'city officials' and then the firefighters in rank order. Next was the fire engine and pallbearers in their formation. Then it was Chase's family and finally friends behind them. It took ten minutes to reach the cemetery. Once they were there, the pallbearers carried Chase's coffin over to his grave and placed it down. They stood in a single straight line, making sure they were parallel to the grave as Keith moved to the head of the grave. The color guard was stood in a straight line at the foot of it. A bugler stood a small distance away from them, waiting on his cue from Keith. One of the funeral directors came up and draped an American flag over the coffin before quickly walking away. Keith saw that Chase's family was now beginning to arrive.

"Detail, attention." Keith ordered. Every firefighter stood to attention as Chase's family moved to their seats and his friends stood behind them. The priest then began the service.

Once the service had finished and everybody had said what they had been planning to say, Keith gave the next order.

"Present arms." this time every firefighter made a hand salute and the color guard dipped the departmental flag. This was also the bugler's cue and he began to play taps.

Once the bugler had finished, Keith signaled to the pallbearers to fold the flag that was on Chase's coffin. Lucas was the one to finish folding it and he presented it to Keith. Keith then had to take it and present it to Chase's family, along with the fire department's official condolences. He then gave his penultimate order.

"Order arms," the funeral director then gave everybody words of thanks on behalf of Chase's family and Mia, before announcing the service was officially over. This left Keith with one last order. "Detail, dismissed."

**~X~**

"I'm so proud of you," Brooke said to Lucas as they headed into their bedroom that evening after the wake had finished. "You did so good today. And you told Mia what Chase wanted you to."

"I can't believe she took it as well as she did," Lucas said as he sat down on the bed and sighed. Brooke took his jacket from him and hung it up on a coat hanger. "I was expecting her to go crazy at me for not saving him."

"Lucas, you were trapped. It's not like you just stood there and did nothing," Brooke told him gently. "Mia knows that."

"It doesn't stop me feeling guilty Brooke." he told her his eyes filling with tears once again.

"Every survivor feels guilt when there's a death involved Lucas," Brooke told him gently. "Everybody else who was in there too will be feeling it some way or other. But you have it more so because you saw him suffer and you were unable to help through no fault of your own."

"You are so amazing you know that?" he asked her as the tears fell once more. "You know just what to say to me and how to help me."

"Just like you do to me," she replied looking into his eyes as she wiped his tears away. "You helped me get better and overcome my fears Lucas. Now it's my turn to be there for you."


	21. Brotherly Bonding

**CaseyJr - I couldn't resist that comment about Rachel being pregnant. I have read some of your stuff and I love it!**

**paigematthewsfan21, alysef, liverpoolss, Diane Hermans, haleyscott305, The-Chadinator, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, KayyyReneee, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cherry Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks you once again for your lovely reviews!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Nate, what are you doing tomorrow?" Lucas asked him quietly, four weeks after Chase's funeral. They were in the lounge waiting on the basketball game to start and for Dan, Jake and Julian to arrive.

"Nothing because it's the start of my seven days off. You know the ones I've accrued because I've been covering for you," Nathan replied as he eyed Lucas. "Why?"

"I need a favor," Lucas said still talking quietly. He looked around to make sure nobody was near them. "Can you drive me to the mall? I have to pick Brooke's birthday presents up ready for Friday."

"Sure bro," Nathan replied. "We going after Brooke's at school?"

"Yeah, that way she won't know." Lucas answered as Keith came back in with the beer and chips.

"Who won't know what?" Keith asked quietly.

"Brooke won't know I'm picking her birthday presents up." Lucas whispered, checking the hallway to make sure Brooke wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Ah right. My lips are sealed," Keith said as he put the beer and chips on the table. "When do you get your cast off again?"

"Brooke's birthday," Lucas replied. "If everything's okay in there and healed."

"What time's your appointment?" Nathan asked.

"Nine a.m." Lucas told him.

"You want a ride there?" he asked his little brother.

"You sure you want to get up that early on your day off?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"I'll be getting up early just to eat mom's breakfast so I might as well take you to see your doctor," Nathan said as he took a swig of his beer. "And it's not like it's my only day off. Like I said, I have seven in a row off because of all the unofficial overtime I've been doing because your fat ass is at home."

"And Brooke still has no idea about her surprise party?" Keith whispered.

"Not that I know of," Lucas said. "She thinks we're going out for a romantic meal."

"Isn't that what she used as the excuse for your party?" Nathan whispered.

"Yeah, but she won't think I'm planning a party for her," Lucas said with a smile. "I've been on about our night out for a couple of weeks."

"Good cover story." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Lucas can I borrow you a sec?" they heard Brooke call from down the hall.

"The games about to start." he called back.

"It'll only take two seconds Lucas." Brooke insisted. Groaning quietly he put his beer on the coffee table and stood up from the couch. Nathan and Keith laughed quietly as he went out of the lounge.

"Where are you?" they heard him call.

"Bedroom." came the reply. They heard him open the door and then it closed again.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked questioningly as he saw her lounging on the bed in just her underwear. The blinds were closed and she had placed lit candles strategically around the room creating a seductive atmosphere.

"Do you not remember what you promised me this morning?" she asked him seductively.

"That once you had finished your homework we could do what we didn't get chance to before breakfast," he said as he remembered. The game suddenly didn't seem that interesting anymore. "I'd actually forgotten all about that."

"Well it's a good thing I remembered huh?" Brooke said seductively as she unhooked her bra. She took it off slowly as he sauntered over to the bed, stripping his t-shirt off in the process.

"God that view is just amazing." he said seductively as he looked down at her with hooded eyes. He made quick work of his sweat pants as he let his eyes wander over her nearly naked form. They pooled at his feet and then he made quick work of his underwear.

"That view is what's amazing," Brooke said as it was her turn to let her eyes run over his naked form. He climbed onto the bed and moved closer to her as she continued to run her eyes over him. He nuzzled her neck and she brought her lips to his ear and whispered. "I can't wait to have that inside me."

Lucas groaned quietly as he moved his hands to the waist of her panties and pulled them down her legs. He had to stop his attention on her neck so he could pull them off her completely.

"Do you need me to warm you up or are you all ready for me?" he asked with a smirk. When he was with Brooke he completely forgot about the events of the last few weeks. She was now making it so he could push it to the back of his mind, so it was almost like it hadn't happened.

"I'm all ready," she purred. "I got a little bored while I was finishing my homework, so I had to Brooke myself."

"You did?" Lucas asked as his shaft became even harder. "Damn you should have called me so I could have watched. Did you enjoy it?"

"It's not the same when it's not you doing it," she whispered in between kissing his neck and cheek. "What are you waiting for Lucas? Just think if you hurry up you'll only miss the first part of the game."

"I get to make sweet love to you _and_ watch the game," he purred into her ear as he filled her completely with several teasing thrusts. She moaned quietly in response. "It's definitely a good day for me."

**~X~**

"What did I miss?" Lucas asked as he sat back on the sofa twenty minutes later.

"Nothing," Nathan replied. "The game has sucked so far. Did you manage to help Brooke?"

"Yeah I sure did," Lucas replied with a smile. "Where are Uncle Dan and Julian and Jake?"

"They're on their way," Keith replied as he looked at Lucas and frowned. "Car trouble. You do know your shirt is on inside out and back to front right?"

"It is?" Lucas asked as he looked down. He noticed the label was at the front. "So it is."

"Three guesses what you were helping Brooke with then," Nathan laughed as Lucas stood and pulled his shirt off to turn it round. He noticed a lot of deep scratches on Lucas's back and shoulders. Some looked pretty fresh. "God, what did you do to Brooke to make her leave marks like _that_ on your back?"

"Well if you have to ask, you obviously aren't the man you reckon you are Nate." Lucas teased. Nathan scowled as Keith laughed.

"I know exactly how to please a woman," Nathan insisted. "Just ask Haley."

"Sure you do bro," Lucas said as he pulled his shirt back over his head. Before he had time to free his head through the neck opening, Nathan jumped from the sofa and tackled him to the floor. "Hey!"

"Boys aren't you a little old for wresting?" Keith asked amused as he watched them roll around the living room floor. Somehow they managed to avoid the coffee table that housed the beer and chips. Lucas managed to get his head through the hole in his t-shirt.

"Nathan! I'll hit you with my cast! Right in your face too." Lucas threatened. Keith watched in amusement. It was like they were little kids again.

"Like to see you try wimp boy!" Nathan said with a snort. "OW!"

"I told you I would!" Lucas laughed. None of them had noticed Brooke, Haley and Karen stood in the hallway watching them, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous sight in front of them.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Nathan whined.

"Yep it's definitely like you guys are kids again." Keith said with a chuckle.

"Why are you guys wrestling?" Haley asked amused. Nathan and Lucas stopped and looked up towards the doorway as did Keith.

"Lucas said I didn't know how to satisfy a woman." Nathan whined. Haley burst out laughing at the look on his face and sound of his voice.

"No I didn't. I said if you had to ask you obviously aren't the man you reckon," Lucas said. "And then all I said was sure you do bro! So get your facts straight."

"Dude get your fat ass off me!" Nathan said. He was pinned below Lucas and was extremely uncomfortable.

"My ass isn't fat!" Lucas said as he moved to climb off him. "Just ask Brooke."

"Whatever!" Nathan said as he pushed himself off the floor. He must have done it too fast as his foot ended up connecting with Lucas's groin. Lucas's hands immediately cupped the area and he fell into a heap on the floor, groaning in pain. "Sorry bro. I didn't mean to do that."

"Oh Lucas." Brooke said as she went to his side. His face was bright red and he had tears in his eyes and his lips were drawn into a tight line. She sat on the floor beside him and stroked his hair.

"What's going on in here?" Dan asked with a laugh as he, Julian and Jake walked through the door, followed by Peyton, Jenny, Rachel and Deb. They all looked at Lucas who was still groaning.

"I kind of kicked Lucas where I shouldn't have." Nathan said sheepishly.

"Dude that's harsh!" Julian said as Rachel kissed his cheek.

"I didn't mean to!" Nathan insisted.

"Luke, can you stand yet?" Brooke asked him softly.

"I'll give it a go," he gasped out. He managed to stand but was stood hunched over, still holding his crotch. "Nate, you are _so_ dead when I can move properly again."

"Come on let's get you to bed," Brooke said as Lucas leaned on her as they headed up the hallway towards their bedroom. "I could always kiss it better for you."

"That sounds good." Lucas gasped out as they went through the door, closing it behind them.

**~X~**

"How are the privates after yesterday?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas headed towards the mall from the parking lot.

"Surprisingly better," Lucas said with a smile. "Brooke gave me a thorough examination and kissed them all better."

"I didn't need to know that!" Nathan said pulling a face. "Now I have the image stuck in my head. Hell, I'm gonna need counseling. What's your shrink's number again?"

"Talk to Haley," Lucas said with a fond smile. "Speaking to your other half is so much better than seeing a shrink."

"I take it you're saying that through experience?" Nathan asked softly.

"Yeah," he answered quietly. "Like this whole Chase thing, Brooke helps me so much. I'm actually starting to feel like Lucas again you know? She listens every single time I need to talk, she holds me when I cry, comforts me when I have nightmares and best of all she loves me."

"Wow you really like her don't you bro?" Nathan asked stunned as he heard how Lucas was talking about Brooke. "And can I just say she's totally amazing for being there like that for you.

"I do Nate. I love her," Lucas replied honestly. "She's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me and she happened at the time when it turned out I needed her more than anything. First Tric and then the furniture place."

"Love huh?" Nathan asked surprised. He was happy his little brother had found someone who was perfect for him.

"Yeah. I now know how you feel about Haley," Lucas said as they finally entered the busy shopping part of the mall. "When you used to go on saying how amazing it was to be in love and whatever I always thought you were going totally over the top with it, but now I know you were just being honest."

"Do you get that feeling where your heart and stomach do flips at the same time whenever she comes into the room?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said with a fond smile. "Or whenever she talks to you it's like she's the only person there no matter where you are. And how the slightest touch-"

"Get's your pulse racing like you've run a marathon?" Nathan finished knowingly.

"Yeah," Lucas smiled. "We've got it bad haven't we bro?"

"We sure have," Nathan agreed. "But I wouldn't change it for the world. Would you?"

"Not at all."

"So where are we headed?" Nathan asked. "What are you getting Brooke for her birthday anyway?"

"I'm getting her a few things actually," Lucas told him. "I'm getting her a dress, some shoes she's been wanting for ages and some jewelry."

"Don't tell me the shoes have gemstone things stuck all over them and you have to specially order them in?" Nathan asked him.

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "How do you even know that?"

"Haley's decided she wants some for the wedding. Brooke showed them to her and she fell in love with them. If you don't mind me asking, how much did you have to pay for them and which store are you getting them from?" Nathan asked all at once.

"That stupidly expensive place up by the Vera Wang store," Lucas explained. "Believe me you don't want to know how much I paid for them, because you would cry."

"Seriously, you cried when you saw the price?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"No but I felt like it," Lucas explained. "I've had them on order since before the whole furniture place catastrophe. They take a while so if you want to get Hales some, you better one, get saving and two, get them ordered. They do a pay down scheme too. You put your deposit down and they start to make them and then you can pick them up when they're made and paid for."

"Is that what you did?" Nathan asked curious.

"Nah I paid for mine in one go," Lucas replied. "Didn't want the woman to think I was cheap."

"Man I can't believe we're talking about shoes," Nathan said frowning. "How pussy whipped are we?"

"Don't let Haley hear you say that," Lucas laughed. "But I will say, I don't care. And you know why?"

"Because it's damn good pussy?" Nathan asked crudely. Lucas had to laugh at the look on his face as he said it.

"Well yeah it is," Lucas replied as he thought. "Very good might I add."

"God we'd be in so much trouble if they heard this conversation," Nathan laughed. "I wouldn't be getting any for like a year. But to make up for it, I'm gonna go in there and order Haley those shoes she really wants and weep silently as I pay for them."

**~X~**

"I seriously can _not_ believe that you spent almost eight hundred dollars on a pair of frikkin women's shoes," Nathan said in shock as he and Lucas left the store thirty minutes later. "You must really love Brooke."

"I do Nathan," Lucas replied smiling. "Just how you really love Haley, because you ordered them for her."

"Five weeks is a long time to wait for a pair of shoes to be made," Nathan said frowning. "I just hope Hales doesn't ask me where the money went when she checks my bank account."

"Haley has access to your bank account?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Yes. What's mine is Haley's and what's Haley's is Haley's," Nathan replied with a smile. "Just like you and Brooke. It's not your room now bro. It's Brooke's and yours. I bet she has most of your closet huh?"

"She does," Lucas admitted. "But its fun watching her stood there naked when she's taking hours to decide what to wear because she has so many clothes."

"Maybe I should ask Haley to do that," Nathan said thoughtfully. "And buy her as many things as she wants."

"I need to go in here and get Brooke's dress," Lucas said as they arrived outside of an extremely up market boutique. "I've had to order the dress especially too."

"Dude, how much are you spending on her?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"I don't care about what the cost is Nathan," Lucas told him as they went in. "What Brooke wants Brooke gets and I want to be the one who provides it for her. This dress I've ordered for her goes perfectly with the shoes I just got her."

"God you sound like a girl!" Nathan muttered as they headed towards the counter so Lucas could get Brooke's second gift. "So it's the jewelers next?"

"Yeah." Lucas replied as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"Don't tell me, you have things ordered there too?" Nathan asked in an amused tone.

"What if I have?" Lucas asked with a frown. "I wanted to make sure Brooke had everything she wanted for her birthday so I did it all in advance."

"Can I help you?" the assistant asked as she finished serving a customer.

"Yeah, I've come to collect a dress I have ordered for my girlfriend," Lucas said as he fished an order slip out of his wallet. He handed it over to her. "The names Lucas Scott."

"I'll just go and get that for you Mr. Scott," she said with a smile. "And can I just say it's a really beautiful dress you've chosen for her."

"Thanks." Lucas said with a smile as she headed off into the back to retrieve the dress.

**~X~**

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked Nathan as they headed towards the jewelers after leaving the boutique.

"You look such a sissy carrying those girl bags." Nathan said as he chuckled to himself.

"I don't care," Lucas replied shaking his head at Nathan's childish behavior. Sometimes it was like Lucas was the elder brother, not Nathan. "They're for my girl and I don't care who sees me."

"Damn you're going to Richardson's for Brooke's jewelry? How much money do you have bro? I hope he gave you discount." Nathan asked, his eyes almost falling out of his head.

"I have savings," Lucas said as they went through the doorway. The manager recognized Lucas instantly and headed into the back to get the items Lucas had ordered. "So why not spend some of it? And for the record yes he did."

"Hello Lucas," the manager greeted. He was an old friend of Keith's and had known Nathan and Lucas all their lives. "Are you sure you don't want these gift wrapped?"

"No it's okay Mr. Richardson," Lucas insisted. "I have to show a particular one to some people first."

"And I bet I know which one that will be," Mr. Richardson said cryptically. "Do you want to have one final check before you take them away?"

"But of course," Lucas laughed as he headed over to the counter. Nathan spotted a necklace that he knew Haley would like and went to have a closer look. "I hope she likes them."

"She'd be crazy not to," Mr. Richardson said to him. "So who's the lucky girl you're treating?"

"My girlfriend Brooke," Lucas replied smiling like a lunatic. "It's her birthday on Friday, so I've been out getting her presents."

"You must really love her to treat her the way you are." Mr. Richardson said as he noticed the bags he had were from expensive stores.

"I do," Lucas replied still smiling. "She's helped me so much after that whole furniture place thing. I don't think I could have got through it without her."

"She definitely sounds a keeper." Mr. Richardson said with a fond smile.

"She is," Lucas confirmed, his eyes filling with love as he thought of Brooke. "She definitely is."

"It looks like Nathan's after something. I better go and help him out." Mr. Richardson said as he handed Lucas the bag that contained the two items he had bought for Brooke.

**~X~**

"Man, it's been a frikkin expensive day for me," Nathan complained as he drove them back towards Tree Hill. "And I only came to give you a ride here. I spent almost a thousand dollars on things for Haley."

"Just think of the reward you'll get though," Lucas replied. "Are you telling her about the shoes or are you keeping it as a surprise?"

"I'm gonna try and keep it for a surprise and hope she doesn't notice the money not being there," Nathan answered. "I mean with the wedding planning and stuff, she might."

"But what you've spent the money on is for the wedding and it's on something she really wants so she'll love you for it." Lucas pointed out.

"She already loves me Lucas," Nathan replied. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." Lucas replied.

"You have to promise me you won't breathe a word to anybody about it," Nathan insisted. "Not even Brooke. Not until Haley and I are ready for people to know."

"I won't." Lucas promised.

"We're trying for a baby," Nathan blurted. Lucas's eyes went huge. "That's why she wants to get married as soon as. The day we got discharged from the hospital we were led in bed and she asked me to get her pregnant and then she said she wanted the wedding as soon as."

"Wow congratulations man," Lucas said smiling. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, seeing as I told you one it's only fair." Nathan teased.

"I'm gonna ask Brooke to marry me," Lucas told him. "That's one of the things I was picking up from the jewelers. I'm gonna ask her on Friday."

"Are you sure bro?" Nathan asked. "You haven't really known her that long. Don't get me wrong, if you're sure about this and it's definitely what you want, I'm gonna be behind you supporting you one hundred percent. I just want to make sure you definitely want this."

"I do Nate," Lucas replied. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "When I was trapped in that warehouse, the only thing that kept me going was Brooke. Thinking of her and all the things we'd done together and what we still had to do together. God I even got pictures in my head of her screaming at me as she gave birth to my children."

"You did?" Nathan asked surprised. Lucas hadn't spoken to anybody about what had happened to him in the warehouse except Brooke and a therapist. Everybody else was still in the dark. Brooke had told them that Lucas would tell them all when he was ready to. She had obviously been right and Nathan's respect for the teenager grew immensely. He couldn't believe how well she knew Lucas.

"Yeah," Lucas said with a smile. "After I saw Chase burn to death and nobody found me, I thought I was gonna be next. I screamed so loud and nobody heard me."

"Wait! _What_? You _saw_ Chase burn to death?" Nathan asked as he pulled the car over so that he wouldn't crash. He looked at Lucas completely thrown at what he had just heard. Lucas nodded. "Oh man! I'm sorry you had to see that bro."

"I can still hear him screaming Nate," Lucas said quietly. "Although it's nothing as bad as it was before. I can actually put it to the back of my mind now and that's all thanks to Brooke."

"Can I be best man at your wedding?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. I was gonna ask you anyway," Lucas replied with a small smile. It was clear his head was still back at the warehouse. "You know, return the favor and all."

"Do you want to talk to me some more about the warehouse?" Nathan asked hesitantly. He didn't know if he should ask him or not. Lucas nodded and began to speak.

"Chase was looking at me the entire time. His eyes were boring right into mine and he was screaming for me to help him, but I couldn't move because of the beam," Lucas said, his face distraught. "He told me his last words to say to Mia and I almost didn't tell her. I was too scared to and Brooke had to help me do that too."

"Poor Brooke had to tell Mia about Chase too," Nathan said as he remembered. "She's definitely a keeper Lucas."

"That's what Mr. Richardson said," Lucas said smiling. "After we got discharged and sent home from the hospital, Brooke and I had sex, but I zoned out and the next thing I know is she was telling me to stop. I looked at the clock and realized we'd been at it for over an hour and she was a little on the sore side and I hadn't even had an orgasm."

"Seriously?" Nathan asked amazed. "How the _hell_ did you do that?"

"I honestly don't know," Lucas replied. "I felt so bad that I was hurting her. I tried not to do it again but it happened again and again. That's how I got the scratches."

"And you didn't have an orgasm _once_?" Nathan asked not quite able to believe him.

"No. My mind was in the warehouse, but my body was in bed with Brooke," Lucas said softly. "It was only after I started my therapy that I was able to actually focus on sex again."

"So that explains why Brooke was practically comatose for two weeks. Like at the dinner table and stuff. Like that time she almost fell asleep with her face in her dessert," Nathan said as he put the pieces together. "Hell if it's like you described it; I'm surprised she could even walk."

"She tried asking mom if she could have a day off school to catch up on her sleep, but mom said no. She was really sore that day too," Lucas told him. "I don't think mom realized what was happening and thought Brooke wanted to take the day off to actually _have_ sex."

"You know Brooke fell asleep in Haley's class a few times. She had to retake her lesson around the dining table." Nathan told him.

"Yeah she told me. It only made me feel worse, but it was the only way I could forget Nathan," Lucas told him sadly. "Losing myself in her was the only way besides alcohol and I didn't want to go down that route."

"No you don't ever want to go down that route," Nathan said, relieved Lucas had chosen the arms of his girlfriend over liquid from a bottle. "Once you go down that road Lucas, it's hard to come back. You made the right choice bro."

"Can I make some more confessions?" Lucas asked swallowing over the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. "And please don't even tell Haley what I'm about to say and definitely not mom and dad."

"I promise bro." Nathan told him. He knew that whatever Lucas was about to tell him was something major.

"I feel like I have to put on an act around everybody. Like I have to let them see me all happy and joking like I was before," Lucas began. "That I'm actually getting over this and putting it behind me."

"But you're not?" Nathan asked, seeing the haunted look in his younger brother's eyes.

"Far from it," he whispered. He paused for a moment before he said. "I don't think I ever will Nate and that scares me because if I can't get over this, it means I can't be a firefighter. But then part of me is glad that I won't be able to go back to work and you know why?"

"Why?" Nathan asked sadly, his heart breaking for his brother.

"Because the thought of going back into a fire petrifies me." Lucas confessed and for the first time in many years, Lucas let himself cry in front of Nathan. He hadn't even done that at Chase's funeral. Nathan looked at Lucas and felt helpless. Everybody had thought that Lucas was almost better, but after this conversation he knew Lucas was far from it. He reached out and placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder, just to let him know he was there for him. He frowned before he asked.

"Does Brooke know what you've just told me?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Lucas croaked out as he wiped at his eyes. "Brooke knows everything about me. She's the only other person besides me that does. She told me that maybe I should talk to you about it because you would have an idea after the whole river thing."

"Brooke's a smart girl," Nathan said, his respect for her increasing yet again. "And speaking of Brooke, we better get back and hide her presents before she gets home from school. Then after we've done that, we can go to the river court and you can talk to me some more if you want."

"Thanks Nate," Lucas said wiping his eyes again as Nathan started the car. "Do you think I'll ever get over this?"

"One day you will Lucas. I just don't know when. Everybody has different healing times," Nathan replied. "But as for what you have just told me, it stays between you me and Brooke okay? I swear nobody else will hear it from me. I made you a promise and I swear I'm gonna be keeping it."


	22. Birthday Surprises

**craxygirl54 - I just wanted to have a chapter that was mainly just about Lucas and Nathan because there's not been much of a brotherly bond in this so far.**

**OTH-Brucas-love - Yes it was what Lucas needed.**

**paigematthewsfan21, Diane Hermans, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, Brucas2345, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks for your lovely reviews. You rock.**

**Hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Pretty Girl," Lucas said in a teasing tone to Brooke on Friday morning. She grumbled in her sleep but didn't open her eyes. "Brooke, I have presents."

"Presents?" she asked with a smile as she opened her eyes. Lucas was directly above her looking down at her with a mischievous smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"I knew that would wake you up," he said with a laugh, before he leaned down and kissed her. "Come on get your butt out of bed and open them."

"If I must," she said with a laugh as he climbed off the bed. She watched him walk away from her and took the time to appreciate the way the tight boxers he wore clung to his ass. "Nice view."

"I feel so violated," Lucas said in a playful tone. "Come on. Get that sexy, pert ass of yours out of that bed and open your presents."

"If you insist," she said as she threw the covers back and climbed out. She walked to where he had placed her gifts and stretched her underwear clad body as she did. It was obvious Lucas had wrapped the things himself. "Aww baby did you wrap these yourself?"

"How did you guess?" he asked as he laughed. The paper was rumpled and the items were strange shapes. "It's hard work wrapping with a cast on."

"At least you get it off today." she said as she picked up one of the items.

"No, open this one first." Lucas said as he handed her the smallest box. She smiled as she eagerly ripped open the red glittery paper. It revealed a box from a jeweler. She opened it and gasped.

"Lucas it's gorgeous," she said sounding completely stunned. Inside the box was a ruby red heart, encased in an intricate white gold Celtic style casing that held the bottom of the heart, with a matching chain. Brooke had never seen anything like it. "Put it on me?"

"Uh, I don't think I'll be able to just yet," Lucas said apologetically. "You could always ask my mom or Hales."

"I will. After my shower," she replied as she placed the box carefully on his desk. Lucas handed her the next gift. She opened that with the same enthusiasm and gasped once again as she saw the dress. "This is the dress I wanted, but it's been out of stock for like _ever_!"

"I know," he replied with a smile. "I found a store who could order it for me."

"You are the _best_ boyfriend in the whole world you know that?" she asked as she beamed at him. "I'm gonna save this for the grand re-opening of Tric. I already have my dress chosen for tonight."

"You want to open your last one?" he asked as he handed her the large box. She kept smiling as she ripped the paper from it. She took the lid off the shoe box and brushed the delicate tissue paper to one side. She screamed as she saw the shoes that were in there.

"Oh my God! You are _so_ the perfect boyfriend," she squealed as she jumped into his arms and hugged him. The bedroom door opened and Karen came in. "You are so amazing. I've wanted those forever."

"Is everything okay?" she asked concerned. Brooke freed herself from Lucas's arms and picked up the shoes and took them to show Karen, not caring that she was only clad in her underwear.

"Oh my God! Have you seen the _amazing_ shoes Lucas got me for my birthday?" she said as she held them out. Karen took hold of them and looked at them stunned. "And he got me a dress to go with them. And look at this necklace. Oh can you put it on for me?"

"Sure," Karen said amused at Brooke's happy ramblings. She handed the shoes back to Brooke who placed them carefully back in the box, before handing Karen the necklace. "This is so pretty. Did you pick this yourself Lucas?"

"Yeah," he said smiling at how excited Brooke was about her presents, as Karen secured it around Brooke's neck. "It looks good on you."

"It does," Karen agreed. "If you want a shower before breakfast Brooke, I'd hurry up. It'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'll get in there now," Brooke replied as Karen turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. She turned to Lucas. "Do you want to join me?"

"Brooke, breakfast is gonna be ready in fifteen minutes. If I join you we'll be in there all day. And I'm going to take a shower after I have this cast taken off because I'm sure my arm will need a wash," he told her. "And besides, you're not getting any until tonight birthday girl."

"You are so mean Lucas," she said with a smile. "Right I need to get in the shower."

**~X~**

"Hey birthday girl!" Peyton greeted as Brooke came running up to them. "What's up with you dressing down?"

"What?" Brooke asked as she looked down at her simple outfit choice of black skinny jeans, white vest top and black heels. "I went for classic. Look at my necklace."

"Wow that is pretty nice," Rachel said as she examined the intricate piece of jewelry. "Lucas get you that?"

"Of course," Brooke said. "Along with that silver sparkly dress that's been out of stock for like years. And are you ready for this? The shoes that I wanted."

"The gemstone ones that are fucking gorgeous?" Rachel asked her eyes wide. Peyton looked just as shocked.

"Those are the ones." Brooke beamed.

"Oh I am so jealous of you right now." Peyton said as she shook her head.

"So was Haley. I showed them to her after breakfast and she said she definitely wants them for the wedding now," Brooke said as they headed towards the lockers. "You never know, if I'm feeling generous I might let her borrow them. You know they come with a guarantee? So if any gemstones fall off they replace them free."

"So they should the amount they charge for them." Peyton said.

"Either you are _really_ good in bed or Lucas really loves you to get you all that." Rachel said as they entered the school building.

"It's both Rach," Brooke said as her cell phone rang. She hastily pulled it out of her bag. "Shit I forgot to turn this off. Hello?"

"_Brooke where did you spend last night_?" Victoria Davis asked her daughter.

"Mom?" she asked shocked. "I thought you and dad weren't back for another month or two?"

"_We took a few days off to come back for your birthday. But you're not here_," Victoria said. "_Look_ _I know you'll be at school now, so I want you to come to the house after school. We'll talk then_."

"Okay, but I can't stay long. I have plans tonight," Brooke said just before Victoria hung the phone up. Brooke quickly turned her cell off. "My parents are back for my birthday. Great huh?"

"Do they know about you and Lucas?" Peyton asked wide eyed.

"No. But they know I didn't stay there last night," she answered. "I hope they don't interfere with my plans. Lucas and I are going out for a nice romantic meal. He's been on about it for weeks."

"Aww that's sweet." Rachel said as she and Peyton shared a look behind Brooke's back. They were in on the surprise party.

"I've had my dress picked out for ages too. You know that black one with the gold straps that I got on one of our many shopping trips before my accident?" Brooke rambled.

"I know the one you mean," Peyton said. "That dress really suits you."

"And shows off your boobs perfectly," Rachel added. "Oh did I mention, that the doctor actually told Julian that we could have sex as normal? So guess who is once again having _amazing_ sex?"

"Brooke?" Peyton joked. Brooke giggled as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Hell I think we all are," Brooke said in between her laughs as she tried to open her locker. "You know Lucas actually refused to put out this morning?"

"What?" Rachel asked as she stuck her head around her locker door from the locker to Brooke's left. Peyton did the same from her right.

"He told me that I wasn't allowed any until tonight."

"God you're gonna be in for a treat then," Peyton told her. "Guys only say that when they have something special planned."

"I wish it was my birthday," Rachel said dreamily. "Although now Julian's had the all clear from the doctor, it's like my birthday every night!"

**~X~**

"Miss James." Brooke called down the hall as she saw Haley a little later that day. Haley stopped and turned to face her as she heard her.

"What can I do you for Brooke?" Haley asked as Brooke approached her.

"I need a favor. Is it okay if I make a sneaky call to Lucas in your class?" Brooke asked. "My parents arrived home and want me to go straight there after school. I just wanted to let him know."

"Sure you can," Haley said with a smile. "Just don't tell anybody okay? Go and do it in the girls' room then just come straight in the class okay?"

"Thanks Hales." Brooke beamed as she turned and headed in the direction of the girls bathroom. After making sure there was nobody else in the bathroom, Brooke hastily pulled her cell phone out and switched it on. She quickly changed it to silent mode in case anybody decided to call her. She then dialed Lucas's cell.

"_Hey Pretty Girl. What are you doing calling me from school_?" Lucas greeted brightly on the other end.

"My parents are back in town," she said quietly in case Turner was snooping around the hallways. "My mom called me this morning and said she wants me to go straight there after school."

"_Well I can pick you up and take you over there if you want_," Lucas offered. "_I know they don't know about us, but if you're gonna tell them I can be there if you want me to."_

"Really?" Brooke asked happily. "I'd love that. Because my mom asked me where I spent last night. So I'll tell them and you wait in the car and if I come out running you drive off because that means my dad wants to kill you."

"_Okay Brooke,_" Lucas laughed into the phone. "_You know I was just thinking about you before you called. I was in the shower_."

"Oh really?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow. Lucas could just picture her doing that exact thing. "Three guesses what you were thinking about. Look I have to go, I think somebody's coming. I love you baby. See you after school."

"_I love you too_." Lucas managed to say before Brooke ended the call and turned her phone off and quickly shoved it back into her book bag. She pretended she was washing her hands as Rachel came into the bathroom.

"Being pregnant sucks. I have to pee all the time," Rachel told her as she hurried into a stall. "Wait for me Davis. We'll go back to class together seeing as though I have the bathroom pass. I take it you were making a booty call to your hot stud of a boyfriend?"

"Actually I was telling him that my parents were in town so he's still meeting me after school and he's coming with me." Brooke replied as she dried her hands.

"Man he's one brave cookie," Rachel said as she flushed the toilet and came out of the cubicle. She headed over to the sink to wash her hands. "I certainly wouldn't want to face your dad when he finds out Lucas has been humping you like a dog in heat."

"Like I'm gonna tell my dad that!" Brooke said horrified.

"Come on Brookie," Rachel said as she gave her a look that told her not to be stupid. "Your mom asked where you stayed last night so when you tell her your boyfriend kept you all snuggly last night, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you and Lucas are doing the horizontal mambo."

"Well at least I'm not pregnant." Brooke said with a smile. Rachel smiled back.

"Hey you know when Lucas was having sex with you when he zoned out and his body just carried on?" Rachel asked. Brooke nodded. "Did you get past the two hour point?"

"I sure did Rach." Brooke said with a wide smile.

"Did you use the lube like I said?" Brooke just blushed and Rachel knew the answer. "Worked perfectly am I right?"

"No comment," Brooke said with a laugh. "Come on, let's get to class."

**~X~**

"Hey birthday girl," Lucas greeted as Brooke climbed into his car that was parked in the school parking lot. "Look no cast."

"Hey sexy," Brooke greeted as she leaned over and kissed him passionately. "I forgot what your arm looked like without it. Bet it feels so much lighter too."

"It does," he agreed with a smile as he started the engine. "It was great to be able to have a proper shower."

"So I take it you didn't like me washing your sweaty, dirty body?" Brooke asked with a mock pout.

"I _loved_ it," Lucas told her. "A little too much. Probably why our showers lasted so long."

"Are you nervous about meeting my parents?" she asked him as she took hold of his free hand and linked their fingers.

"A little," he confessed. "Do you still want me to wait in the car?"

"I think it's probably for the best," Brooke told him. "I mean I don't want my dad to cut off your man parts do I? I've gotten quite attached to that particular part of your anatomy."

"Strangely enough, so have I," he told her with a nervous laugh as he pulled up outside Brooke's house. "Good luck."

"Thanks," she replied as she leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"And I love you Brooke Davis." he told her as he looked at her with eyes full of love.

"Okay, let's get this over with. I do have to get all gorgeous for our romantic meal. Maybe it's a good thing my dress is here," Brooke said as she climbed out of the car. "Okay I'm going in."

**~X~**

"Mom? Dad?" Brooke called into the vastness of the white mansion.

"We're in the lounge," Richard Davis called back to his daughter. Brooke took a deep steadying breath as she headed down the hallway towards the lounge. She went in and found them sat on one of the expensive sofa's waiting on her. "Ah there you are. Happy Birthday."

"Yes Happy Birthday." Victoria greeted with a forced smile. Brooke gave them a strange look. They were never usually ones who showed affection.

"Uh thanks," she said hesitantly as she sat down on the sofa across from them. She was wondering why they were being so out of character. "Why are you guys acting so weird?"

"What do you mean weird?" Richard asked with a frown.

"Well you show up out of the blue and say you took time out of your schedule to come and see me on my birthday, but we all know that isn't what you guys do," Brooke said with a frown. "I mean you couldn't even come and see me when I was in hospital after I nearly drowned because somebody sabotaged my breaks."

"You're bringing _that_ up again," Victoria said as she rolled her eyes. "We had important meetings to go to."

"So it didn't matter that your daughter needed her parents to look after her because she was concussed and could hardly breathe because her ribs were so bruised?" Brooke asked getting angry. "Instead you did nothing and she had to come home to an empty house and crawl around in agony."

"Don't exaggerate Brooke," Richard told her. "You weren't that bad."

"How do you know? You didn't see me," she told him. "And you also wouldn't know about the club blowing up with me and Peyton trapped inside would you?"

"You were in Tric when that happened?" Richard asked showing some concern.

"Yes. Peyton and I were trapped in the bathroom. She had an injured leg and I had a head wound and was bleeding pretty badly," Brooke explained her hazel eyes full of hurt and anger. "That's when I really needed somebody here to look after me."

"Did you stay at Peyton's or Rachel's?" Victoria asked, feeling a little guilty about staying away. Neither she nor Richard had realized just how serious Brooke's injuries had been.

"No. I stayed with my boyfriend and his family." she told them shocking them once more.

"You have a _boyfriend_?" both her parents asked shocked.

"Yes I do. And he's taking me out to dinner tonight." Brooke said firmly.

"Who is he?" Richard asked. "Is he some idiot student that goes to that high school?"

"His name is Lucas Scott," Brooke answered. "And for your information he's a fireman. The same one who risked his own life to pull me out of the raging river and rescued me from Tric, which ended up with the ceiling collapsing on him."

"A fireman?" Victoria asked sounding slightly impressed.

"How old is he?" Richard asked. He was surprised he wasn't angry about this whole situation.

_It will get Brooke out of the way_, he thought to himself.

"He just turned twenty one," Brooke answered. "He's the youngest at the firehouse. It's pretty much a family thing over there too. You know a few weeks ago, he was out on a call and he fell into a furniture place that was on fire. I had to wait eight hours to find out if he was alive."

"And you seriously want to stay with him after that?" Victoria asked unimpressed.

"Yes. And you know why?" Brooke said as she glared at them. "Because I love him. I may not have known him long, but I do know that my life has been so much better with him around. And for the record, I stayed with him last night too. I've practically moved into his house, so that I'm not lonely stuck in this huge place by myself."

"Seriously?" Richard asked sounding pleased. "That actually works out well."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked confused.

"I've got a promotion and I'll be working in L.A permanently, so that means moving," Richard explained. "We weren't sure what to do about _you_, but if you've moved in with your boyfriend that solves that. You can carry your schooling on here."

"Are you having sex with that boy?" Victoria asked, earning her a shocked look from Brooke.

"Mom it's absolutely none of your business if Lucas and I are having sex," Brooke replied. "And you guys are moving? When did you find this out?"

"A few weeks ago." Richard replied.

"And you wait until my birthday to tell me this?" she asked disgusted.

"It _is_ my business if you're having sex young lady." Victoria added.

"Mom, I'm over the age of consent, so no it isn't," Brooke said. "But if you insist on knowing the answer then yes we are. And you know what else? It's absolutely amazing and I can't get enough of him. Is that enough information for you or would you like graphic details?"

"Brooke there's no need to be like that." Victoria said stunned at her outburst. She had never spoken back to her parents before and they were both surprised.

"Is Lucas the owner of a nineteen sixty seven Mustang by any chance?" Richard asked as he looked out of the window.

"You might as well have just spoken Swahili to me because I have no idea what you just said." Brooke told Richard actually causing Victoria to laugh. Brooke was stunned.

"Does Lucas have a burgundy colored car?" he asked.

"Yes and yes that is him parked outside." Brooke said as she took a deep breath.

"Bring him in. I'd like to meet the man who makes me daughter so happy." Richard said without a trace of any malice or anger in his voice.

Brooke frowned as she looked at him. She debated for a few moments, unsure if he was genuine or not. She then got up from the sofa and headed back to the front door. She went out and down the pathway to Lucas car. Richard saw her bend and then straighten. He then saw Lucas climb out of his car and take hold of her hand as they walked back up the path. A few seconds later they were in the lounge.

"Mom, Dad, this is Lucas," Brooke introduced. "Lucas this is my mom Victoria and my Dad Richard."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucas said politely. Brooke could tell he was nervous by the way that he held her hand.

"Likewise." Richard said as he held his hand out for Lucas to shake, which he did almost hesitantly.

"Sorry I just got my cast taken off today. My hand is a little stiff." Lucas apologized.

"Cast?" Victoria asked as she eyed Lucas. She was impressed by Brooke's choice and she could definitely see what had attracted Brooke to him.

"From when he was trapped in the furniture place." Brooke said as she glared at Victoria.

"What was that like Lucas?" Richard asked him. Brooke's eyes almost fell out of her head as she felt Lucas's grip on her hand tighten momentarily.

"The worst experience of my life," he replied as he was instantly taken back there. "I saw one of my close friends burn to death slowly right before my eyes. I heard every one of his screams as it happened."

"Oh," Richard said feeling like a total ass. Brooke glared at him angrily. "I'm sorry."

"So you should be," Brooke told him disgusted. "God I can't believe you asked him that."

"Brooke it's okay." Lucas told her softly.

"No it's not okay," Brooke insisted. "You don't ask somebody what something like that was like. It's like asking what was it like having root canal done without them numbing it. What exactly did you want to tell me apart from you guys are moving?"

"Well, seeing as you want to get to the point," Victoria began looking annoyed as she held a piece of paper out to Brooke. "We came to give you this."

"What is it?" Brooke asked as she took hold of it and looked at it. She frowned as she saw what was written there. "I have an inheritance?"

"Your Grandfather on your father's side left it to you to receive when you turned eighteen. We spoke to the lawyer and he told us this first one is now sat at three million dollars," Victoria explained. "You get another one from my father when you turn twenty one that currently stands at just over five million. There's another three years of interest to add to that too. We might as well give you the document for that now. It'll save another one of these conversations."

"I'll go and get it, it's in my office" Richard said as he headed out of the room. Brooke stared at the official document she had in her hand.

"You won't be able to get this second one until you turn twenty one of course," Victoria said as Richard returned with a folder of paperwork. "But like I said, it'll save another of these meetings."

"It sounds like you want to sever all ties with me." Brooke said as Richard handed her the folder. She slipped the document for her first inheritance into it.

"It would be best don't you think?" Victoria said coldly. "Richard do you have the other things there?"

"I certainly do," he said as he picked up some more paperwork. He handed a small piece of paper to her. "This check here is to cover your college fees. I think you'll find it's more than adequate for even the most elite college."

"What if I don't want to go to college?" Brooke asked as she looked at the amount the check was for. It said two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Her eyes almost fell out of her head at the figures her brain was being bombarded with.

"That's entirely up to you and you can do whatever you want with the money," Richard told her. "It'll be your future you'll be throwing away."

"I don't think college is you anyway Brooke. You have to be intelligent to attend those," Victoria said bitchily. Lucas's hand tightened its grip on Brooke's as he glared at Victoria. "But your father still insisted on saving the money over the years."

"This check here is the last sum of money we will be giving you Brooke," Richard said as he handed her another check. This one was for another huge amount; one million dollars. "We always said that once our children, well child, turned eighteen they would be on their own. This folder here is us dissolving our parental responsibilities to you. As of today, you are no longer our daughter. That money is so you never have to bother us ever again."

"What?" Brooke asked as she was handed yet more paperwork. She couldn't believe what she was being told. Lucas could only watch stunned. He didn't have a clue what to do.

"You better get your things packed and out of here as soon as possible," Victoria stated. "The house will be sold within the month. We already have a buyer. Happy Birthday Brooke."

**~X~**

"I can't believe them!" Brooke said as she angrily threw her remaining clothes into suitcases. She was glad she had moved nearly all of her stuff to Lucas's already. "No wait, actually I can. They've never really been the best parents."

"I can't believe two people can be so cold to their own daughter," Lucas said incredulously as he boxed her few remaining trinkets and other non-clothing items. "At least you have money though. I mean if they were like that before, it's no great loss really is it?"

"Actually you're right," Brooke said as she stopped throwing her clothes into the cases. She looked at Lucas and smiled. "I think I got the better end of the deal. I'm an eighteen year old multi millionairess with no parental ties and the most amazing boyfriend in the world. I don't have to worry about losing parents because they never acted like they were anyway."

"You still want me around then?" he asked with a sad smile. Brooke frowned and crossed over to him. She cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"Of course I do," she told him sincerely. "I love you Lucas, no amount of anything can change that. And this is a good thing. I mean if you can't face going back to work after everything that's happened then you don't have to. You can have a go at being a writer like you wanted to be if you weren't a fireman."

"I can't live off you Brooke." he told her ashamed.

"I'm not saying you will," she told him softly. "I'm just saying that we can cope if or when you change careers."

"You're amazing Brooke Davis, do you know that?" he asked her with a wide smile.

"I know. You tell me enough," she said as she leaned into him and kissed him lovingly. "Now we better hurry if we're going to make our dinner reservation. How come you made it so early anyway?"

"Because I have other plans for you later," he said as he looked at her with eyes of desire. "Special plans."

**~X~**

"This is a nice place," Brooke said as she looked around the cozy Italian restaurant he had booked them into. "I've never been here before."

"Me neither," he replied as he cleared his throat. "But I heard they do the finest Italian cuisine in North Carolina."

"But I have the finest company in all of North Carolina," Brooke said as she smiled. Lucas was flattered by her comment. "Thank you for this Lucas. You've made my birthday perfect. All the thought that went into the gifts, especially this."

"You really like that?" Lucas asked as he saw her run her finger over the necklace he had chosen for her. That had actually been the cheapest of his presents, yet she seemed to love it the most. Except for the shoes.

"I love it Lucas," she told him beaming. "It might sound cheesy but I think it's a representation of you giving me your heart completely."

"That's exactly what it is," he told her amazed. That had been what was going through his mind when he saw the intricate piece of jewelry. "Because you do have my heart completely Brooke."

"And you have mine." she replied honestly as a waiter came over to give them menu's and take their drink order.

Lucas ordered a beer for himself and a red wine for Brooke. They never even asked her for I.D. not even as they brought the drinks over and placed them on the table. They chatted as they browsed through the menu and eventually chose their food. They ate at a leisurely pace as they continued to chat about anything and everything and before they knew it they had finished dessert.

"How about we have one more drink before we leave?" Lucas asked. Brooke agreed. "Before I do that though there's something I've been meaning to do and now seems like the perfect time."

"What's that?" Brooke asked softly, intrigued.

Lucas stood from his seat, earning himself a few glances from people in the restaurant. He moved closer to Brooke and then went down on one knee as he produced a box. His actions drew yet even more attention and pretty soon the entire restaurant was watching the proposal unfold. Brooke was at a loss for words as he opened the box and revealed a stunning brilliant cut oval diamond ring, which rested on a band of smaller diamonds. Her heart pounded in her chest as Lucas began to speak.

"Brooke these past few weeks have been really tough on me after everything that happened in that fire. But I couldn't have got through it all without you Pretty Girl. Your love and kindness and amazing strength helped me through all that," Lucas told her speaking from the very depths of his heart, not caring that the whole restaurant could hear every word he spoke. "I don't ever want to lose that. I don't ever want to lose you. I love you so much Brooke and I want us to be together forever. Will you do me the most amazing honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Brooke said immediately as tears of happiness formed in her eyes. "I love you so much too Lucas."

The entire restaurant erupted into cheers and applauds as Lucas pulled the ring from the box and placed it right where it belonged. Brooke then cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly as her happy tears continued to fall. A waiter came over to their table with a bottle of champagne that was courtesy of the restaurant owners, as they broke their kiss. The rest of the patrons returned their attention back to their own tables as the waiter opened the champagne and poured them both a glass, before setting it into an ice bucket and leaving them to drink their celebratory drink in piece.

**~X~**

"I can't believe your mom forgot her purse," Brooke giggled as she and Lucas walked along the sidewalk to the café. She was a little merry from the alcohol she had consumed, as was Lucas. "Can I just say that this is my most favorite gift today?"

"What's that then?" he asked curious.

"My engagement ring," she said as she looked at it proudly. "It's perfect. Just like the man who gave it to me."

"Aww shucks! You're getting me all embarrassed now." he said as they arrived at the café doorway. Brooke noticed it was open slightly.

"Lucas! I think somebody is trying to rob your mom's café," she said in a whisper. "It's a shame you don't have your cast on still. You could have gone in there and knocked them out with it."

"Stay behind me okay," he said trying not to laugh. "I don't want to leave you alone in case there are a few of them."

"Okay." she whispered as she gripped his belt. Lucas was almost in hysterics as they opened the door and walked into the café. He was biting his lip to stop the sound coming out. Once they were inside the dark café, the door slammed close and the lights were flicked on. Brooke just managed to stop her scream from starting as everybody shouted surprise. It took her a few moments to realize that it had all been a set up and she was now at her surprise birthday party. She looked at Lucas and shook her head as she moved her lips to his ear.

"I almost peed myself and had a frikkin coronary at the same time then." she told him as they shared a look.

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl," he told her as he kissed her gently. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Too right you will baby." she told him as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay you two better stop that before Rachel and Julian join in," Peyton said as she, Jake and Jenny came up to them. "Plus there's a minor in the room."

"Hey Jenny Jagielski made it to my party," Brooke said smiling widely. Jenny beamed back. "How do you like it so far?"

"Well considering it's been going less than sixty seconds, I'm not," Rachel said with a frown. "Ask me in an hour."

"Cranky much?" Brooke asked as she raised her eyebrows at Rachel's retreating figure. Julian glanced at her before he almost guiltily leaned in to Brooke and whispered.

"She's been up and down all day emotion wise. It must be her hormones." he then hurriedly walked after Rachel.

"Oh look there's my mom and dad. Let's go talk to them a second," Lucas said as he took Brooke's right hand in his left and pulled her over to where they were stood. "Hey mom, dad."

"Hi guys," Karen greeted. "How has your day been Brooke?"

"Absolutely amazing," she replied with a huge smile. "Even with all the parent drama."

"I have something to tell you guys," Lucas said excitedly. "Well we both do."

"Oh my God. Brooke's pregnant." Keith said stunned.

"No she isn't. Well not yet anyway," Lucas told them. "We're engaged."

"We sure are," Brooke almost squealed as she held her left hand out for Karen and Keith to see. "That right there is the bestestest gift ever."

"That is a really nice ring Lucas," Karen said as she looked at it. "And have you been drinking Brooke?"

"Just a little," Brooke slurred as she held up the thumb and forefinger of her right hand to signal how much. "Some celery champagne and some wine."

"She means celebratory champagne." Lucas said with a laugh.

"Well congratulations," Keith said smiling as he pulled Lucas into a man hug. "I can see how happy you make each other and I think you two are a perfect match for each other."

"I agree," Karen said as she hugged Brooke. She then whispered in her ear. "Especially how you helped him through the last few weeks. I'll be so happy to have you be part of our family."

"Thank you," Brooke said as tearily as they ended the hug. "I can't wait to have you as my mom."

"I already feel like I am Brooke," Karen told her. Brooke smiled happily at her words. "I already see you as my daughter in law, just like I do with Haley."

"So, what's going on here?" Nathan asked as he and Haley approached. He looked at Lucas and it was clear to see that he was eager to know if Lucas had popped the question.

"Well big brother, Brooke and I just got engaged." Lucas answered as Brooke almost hit Nathan in the face as she showed him the ring.

"I knew she'd say yes," Nathan said smiling. "I'll get to work on my best man speech. And you should get to work on yours bro."

"Let me see that ring," Haley gasped as she took hold of Brooke's hand. "Oh my God, that's beautiful. Congrats."

"Thanks Hales," Brooke squealed as Haley hugged her. "I _so_ have to talk to you tomorrow."

"I've cleared my diary," Haley assured her. "I need to speak to you too."

"Let's get this party started!" they heard Rachel screech as she waved her diet soda around. She was met with a round of cheers as Lucas pulled Brooke to him and kissed her passionately, not caring who saw.

**~X~**

"I am _so_ gonna have my wicked way with you when we get back home," Lucas murmured in her ear as he nuzzled her neck. They were sat in the back of Haley's car as she drove them, herself and Nathan back to the Scott house. "I've been going crazy all day thinking about you."

"I can't wait," Brooke murmured back as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair. They were quiet enough so that Nathan and Haley couldn't hear them. "You should see the panties I have on."

"Can you two give it a rest?" Nathan asked from the front seat, pretending to be grossed out. "I do not want to be scarred for life okay?"

"Shut up Nathan!" both Brooke and Lucas said in unison. Haley giggled at the slightly stunned look on his face.

"You deserved that," Haley said smiling. "It's her birthday, they're drunk. As long as they're not actually humping each other on my backseat I'm fine with it."

"But the smoochy sounds are grossing me out," Nathan said as he shuddered. "I'm just glad I can't make out what they're whispering to each other."

"Probably words of love." Haley said with a laugh as she pulled up outside the house.

"Yes! We're home finally!" Lucas slurred enthusiastically as he struggled with the handle to open the car door. Haley ended up opening it for him and he fell out of the car, onto the driveway.

"What ya doing down there Lucas?" Brooke slurred giddily as she laughed at him. She almost fell on top of him as she did. Nathan came round and helped him up, shaking his head at him as he did.

"Thanks brrro!" Lucas said with a high pitched giggle as Brooke fell into him as she exited the car. "Well helloo Pretty Girl!"

"Hello lover!" she purred. She cocked her head to one side like she was listening to something. Lucas watched curious. "Lucas, I think I hear our bed calling us."

"You know I think you're right." he said as they began to stumble their way over to the doorway that led directly into their bedroom.

He switched the light on and grinned as he saw the inviting bed. He closed and locked the door before he pulled Brooke to him and devoured her mouth with his. They moaned into each other's mouth as they drunkenly moved over to the bed, losing some of their clothing on the way. They fell onto the bed and continued to rip each others clothes off. Some of the more delicate fabric made tearing sounds as they exposed the hidden flesh underneath. Lucas tried taking his jeans off completely and realized that he still had his shoes on. He laughed as he leant down and slipped them off and finally freed his legs from the heavy denim. He turned his attention back to Brooke and found her passed out cold on the bed. He smiled goofily as he let his eyes wander over her almost naked body. She only had her panties on. He led down and looked at her serene face before he too fell into a drunken slumber.


	23. I'm Still Breathing

**The-Chadinator - I loved writing Brucas drunk.**

**craxygirl54 - Aww thanks so much. I have a lot of free time at the moment so it's easy to stay on top of all my stories.**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis - It's like you read my mind again! Ha-ha.**

**Brucas2345, BrookeScott, paigematthewsfan21, Diane Hermans, CaseyJr, bjq, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you all yet again for your fantabulous reviews! I love reading them.**

**Enjoy the update. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Good morning," Haley greeted as Brooke and Lucas staggered from their room into the kitchen. "You two look like you had a good night last night."

"How are your heads?" Nathan asked trying not to laugh at them.

"_Don't_ even ask," Lucas moaned as he and Brooke sat at the table. "Where's the aspirin?"

"Right here," Haley said handing him the bottle. "Thought I'd better make sure it was handy for when you two surfaced."

"Can I get some of those?" Brooke asked as Lucas took the lid off the bottle. He put two in her hand and she swallowed them immediately.

"What are the plans for today?" Nathan asked.

"I need to go for a run or something," Lucas said. Brooke looked confused. "Believe it or not it helps clear my hangover."

"I'll come with you," Nathan said. "Keep my fitness level up for Haley."

"Hey!" she said playfully. "Well Brooke and I are gonna have a girly catch up while you're doing that."

"Well let me get some coffee before we go running," Lucas said. "Food will probably make me hurl."

"We can stop off at the café or something if you want." Nathan said.

"I'll let you know," Lucas said as he went to pour himself a coffee. "You want one Brooke?"

"Yeah, that would be great." she said appreciatively.

**~X~**

"So what did you want to tell me?" Haley asked Brooke later that morning. They were sat on the sofa in the lounge giving each other a pedicure.

"You'll never guess what my former parents did yesterday." Brooke replied.

"Uh, told you they were going away for a year?" Haley suggested.

"No they relinquished their parental rights," Brooke said. "After making me a multi millionaire."

"What?" Haley asked as she stopped painting Brooke's toenails. "_Seriously_? How much did they give you? Sorry that's none of my business."

"All together the calculations as of yesterday stood at over nine million." Brooke said wide eyed.

"You're kidding me right?" Haley asked gob smacked.

"No. I have three million from a trust fund that I got from my dad's dad for my eighteenth. They gave me a million in 'severance' money, two hundred and fifty thousand my dad had insisted they save for college and I get another trust fund when I turn twenty one from my mom's dad which currently sits at five million," Brooke said as she broke the sums down. "Then there'll be another three years worth of interest on that one."

"Wow that's a _lot_ of money Brooke," Haley said. "Have you thought what you're gonna with it?"

"I honestly have no idea. At the moment most of it is sat in my bank account gaining interest," Brooke told her as they resumed painting each others nails. "I don't think I want to go to college Haley. And that bugs me because Bitchtoria said that college isn't me. I hate proving her right."

"Seriously?" Haley asked her. Brooke nodded. "What would you do if you didn't go to college?"

"I don't know," Brooke replied with a sigh. "I honestly don't know what I want. College _really_ doesn't appeal to me Hales."

"What was the first thing you wanted to be when you were a little girl?" Haley asked her.

"A ballerina," Brooke replied. "So I had ballet lessons. Then I decided I wanted to be a professional ice skater so I had ice skating lessons too."

"Okay," Haley said with a smile. "What would be your dream job?"

"I honestly don't know Haley," Brooke replied. "And I know that I need to focus on what I want to do with the rest of my life, but I'm stumped. Is teaching your dream job?"

"No it isn't," Haley replied shocking Brooke. "I would love to work in an upscale boutique and make all those beautiful clothes."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Uh huh," Haley said. "Teaching just pays well."

"What did you want to talk to me about anyway?" Brooke asked suddenly as she remembered what Haley had said the previous night.

"Well to start, I wanted to ask you something," Haley answered. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Seriously?" Brooke asked smiling widely. Haley nodded. "I would _love_ to."

"Thanks so much Brooke," Haley said. "And you do know Lucas is the best man right? So you get to do the official dance with him. I'm thinking of asking Rachel and Peyton to be bridesmaids and Jenny as flower girl."

"Jenny would look so cute. And I'm sure Peyton and Rachel would say yes if you asked them." Brooke told her.

"That's what I thought," Haley said. "I've not told this to Nathan yet, but I've managed to sell my apartment, so the wedding fund has just increased. Plus it means we have a deposit for a house, because we'll need a place of our own as soon as."

"Why?" Brooke asked. "I thought you guys were staying here after the wedding until you had enough saved for a deposit or if babies came along?"

"That's another thing I have to tell you," Haley said. "Nathan doesn't know about this yet either. I'm pregnant Brooke."

"Get out of here!" Brooke exclaimed. "_Seriously_?"

"Yeah." Haley said smiling shyly.

"Congratulations Haley!" Brooke squealed. "I'd hug you but I'll smudge my nails."

"Same here," Haley said laughing. "I can't believe I'm pregnant before I'm married."

"Yeah I thought you guys were gonna wait until after the wedding." Brooke replied.

"We were, but after the whole warehouse drama, I realized life is just too short," Haley said. "I mean what if it had been Nathan that was stood where Chase had been?"

"Do you know how far along you are?" Brooke asked her.

"Five weeks," Haley replied. "Hopefully I won't be showing for the wedding, otherwise I'd have to go and get my dress altered."

"How long is it until the wedding?" Brooke asked curious.

"Eight weeks," Haley replied breaking into a wide smile. "We went and changed the date after the warehouse drama too."

"Have you got the bridesmaid dresses picked out?" Brooke asked curious.

"Yes and you'll be pleased to know that they're red," Haley told her with a laugh. "I'm thinking of silver strappy sandals to go with them."

"That would work," Brooke agreed as she pictured it. "Oh Haley, if you want to you can borrow my amazing shoes for your wedding."

"Seriously? _The_ shoes?" she asked stunned. Brooke nodded. "You are amazing you know that. They go so perfectly with my dress."

"When are you gonna tell Nathan about the baby?" Brooke asked curious.

"I'm hoping to keep it as a surprise until the wedding, but I don't know if I'll be able to," she replied. "He almost caught me throwing up the other morning. If he had arrived outside the bathroom a few seconds sooner the surprise would have been ruined."

"I can't believe you're gonna have a little cute baby," Brooke said in awe. "I'll be Aunt Brooke."

"You sure will," Haley agreed. "And if I get my way, you'll be Godmother too."

"I will?" Brooke asked stunned.

"Yes. I just envision you and Lucas being my baby's Godparents," Haley told her. "Brooke you've probably noticed I don't really have any friends my own age. I see you as my closest friend."

"You do?" Brooke asked smiling widely. "Well to be honest, since I got to know you outside of school I think we're great friends Hales. I can talk to you so much more than I can Peyton or Rachel."

"You can?" Haley asked as she smiled.

"Yeah. They were best friends before I met them so it's like I'm the third wheel or something," Brooke said. "I see you as my best friend."

"You do?" Haley asked feeling extremely flattered. Brooke nodded. "You're my best friend too Brooke."

"And to think we'll be related soon," Brooke added. "That'll be even better."

**~X~**

"Hey sweaty boyfriend," Brooke greeted as Lucas walked through the front door panting desperately for breath. "Or should I say fiancé."

"Hey!" Lucas gasped out as he bent over with his hands on his knees. Nathan came through the door in a similar state.

"Hey husband to be," Haley greeted in a similar style to Brooke. "Do you two want me to call your dad and ask him to bring some oxygen bottles home from the firehouse?"

"I'll be alright in a minute," Nathan managed to gasp out. "Just a little out of breath from trying to keep up with Speedy Gonzalez here."

"Not my fault you're a slow coach," Lucas said as he straightened. "That's better, my lungs are working properly again."

"Did you girls have fun without us?" Nathan asked as he too regained full use of his lungs.

"We did. We had a nice girly morning doing each others nails and chatting about important girl stuff." Haley answered.

"Hey Brooke I was thinking. After I've grabbed a shower do you want to go to the beach for the afternoon?" Lucas asked her.

"I'd love to," Brooke said happily as she climbed off the sofa. "Let me go and dig out a swimsuit."

"I'm gonna go get in the shower, then it's all yours Nate." Lucas said as he headed to the bathroom.

**~X~**

"Why are we stopping at the café?" Brooke asked puzzled as he pulled up into a parking space outside.

"I have to pick our hamper up for the beach," he said with a smile. "My mom has made us something delicious. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she said as she watched him get out of the car and hurry into the busy café. He emerged five minutes later carrying a proper picnic hamper, which he placed on the back seat. "That was fast."

"Well I've had it planned for a while," he said with a smile as he sat back in the driver's seat. "It's part of your birthday treat."

"Another one?" Brooke asked surprised. "You're really spoiling me Lucas."

"You're worth it though Brooke," he told her with a smile. "I'm sorry we never got round to the good stuff last night."

"I can't believe I passed out from that small amount of alcohol I had," Brooke giggled. "I just hope nobody came into the bedroom last night."

"Me too," Lucas agreed with a laugh. "If anybody did they would have got quite the eyeful."

"I know!" Brooke giggled again. "We'll have to make up for the lack of action tonight huh baby?"

"We sure will," Lucas agreed as he took her left hand in his right hand and kissed it. He glanced at the ring that adorned her finger. "That looks so good on there."

"It does," Brooke agreed as she beamed widely. "You know Haley asked me to be maid of honor at the wedding?"

"She did?" Lucas asked surprised. "That means I get to do that official dance thing with my fiancée."

"And usually at weddings the maid of honor always hooks up with the best man." Brooke told him.

"That is _definitely_ gonna happen at this wedding." Lucas promised her.

"You can count on it." Brooke replied.

**~X~**

Several hours later, Brooke and Lucas were heading back to Tree Hill. They had had the beach to themselves. It hadn't really surprised them as it was slightly off season for people to head to the beach. However, it had worked out to their advantage when they had got carried away while making out and had ended up making love on the sand.

"You know I have sand in places that I didn't even know I had," Lucas said as he shifted in the driver's seat. "You'll have to inspect me later."

"Don't worry, you can count on it," she promised him as they shared a glance. Brooke saw something moving at the corner of her eye. "Lucas look out!"

Lucas quickly put his foot on the break and managed to swerve around the woman that was staggering into the road. He stopped the car at the side of the road and she almost fell onto the hood of the car. Brooke and Lucas were out of the car almost instantly.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Brooke asked her as she went up to her.

"Did I hit you?" Lucas asked alarmed.

"No you didn't hit me," the woman told them. "My children are trapped. I need help. My house."

"What's wrong with your house?" Lucas asked her.

"Fire," she gasped out as she pointed. It was clear to see she had an injured leg. "My children are upstairs. I can't get to them. I tried but I hurt my leg. The phone isn't working."

Lucas looked over to where she was pointing. He could see flames and smoke coming from the woman's beach house. He gulped in fear as he broke out into a cold sweat. He and Brooke helped the woman back towards her house. That's when they saw the terrified faces of her two children at an upstairs window. The boy looked about four and his sister only looked to be two.

"Oh my God!" Brooke gasped out as she saw them. She shared a look with Lucas as the woman began sobbing hysterically.

"My babies!" she screamed almost deafening them. "Please help them."

"It's your lucky day," Lucas told her as he swallowed back his fear. "I'm a fire fighter. I'll get them out for you."

"Lucas?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"Brooke I'll be okay," he told her. "Phone the firehouse. My Dad is working today, tell him what's happening. And to get here fast."

"Okay." Brooke said as she ran back to the car to get her cell phone from her purse.

"Do you have a ladder anywhere?" Lucas asked her.

"Yes, the garage." she managed through her tears.

"Wait here okay," Lucas told her. "Brooke will be back soon and I should have your babies out of there by then."

"Please get them out." she begged as he ran in the direction of the garage.

It took him a few minutes to find the ladder and then he raced out of the garage and to the window that he had seen the children stood at. He put the ladder in position and went back to the garage to pick up a hammer he had seen sat on a workbench. Seconds later he was climbing the ladder. He reached the top and could see the boy was still at the window, the girl however wasn't anywhere in sight. Lucas signaled to the boy to stand back and he obediently did. Lucas could see the flames making their way up the staircase as he swung the hammer and shattered the window. He hit it several more times, knocking the sharp shards out of the way so he could get the children out safely. He dropped the hammer and the little boy came running to him.

"Where's your sister?" Lucas asked him.

"She went in the bedroom. She won't come out." he said as he cried.

"Which one?" Lucas asked. The little boy pointed and Lucas nodded. "Okay, I'll get you down first and then I'll come back for your sister okay? Now I'm gonna turn round and I want you to climb on my back and hold on like I'm giving you a piggy back okay?"

"Okay." the little boy said, clearly terrified. Lucas didn't know who was scared more; him or the boy. The boy climbed on and held onto Lucas so tightly that he almost cut his breathing off. Lucas carefully turned back round and quickly climbed down the ladder. The little boy jumped off his back and raced up to his mother as Brooke came over to Lucas.

"I spoke to Dan and he's on his way," Brooke said. "Where's the little girl?"

"She's hiding in a room and won't come out. I have to go and look for her." Lucas said as he set off up the ladder once more.

"Be careful Luke." Brooke said as she watched him climb up.

At the top of the ladder he climbed into the house. He noticed the flames were now at the top of the stairs; dangerously close to the room he needed to go in to look for the little girl. He took a deep breath of air and hurried to the room the boy had pointed to. He placed his hand on the door and it felt cool to the touch. He opened it and went inside and quickly began searching for the little girl. He could hear her crying so he followed his ears and found her hiding in the closet.

"Hey, don't cry," he told her as she looked at him with scared eyes. "Come on let's get you out of here and to your mommy okay?"

"Me scared." she said through her sniffles.

"Don't be scared. I'm gonna get you out of here," he told her. "I'm gonna carry you alright?"

She nodded as he picked her up. She clung hold of him a lot tighter than what her brother had. He quickly went out of the room and noticed how close the flames were; he could feel the heat on his face. Swallowing back his fear once more he ran as fast as he could to the window. He placed the little girl down and prized her arms from around him. She looked at him still scared out of her wits.

"Can you climb on my back?" he asked. "Like a piggyback?"

"Uh huh." she said nodding as she quickly did as he asked. He stood and said.

"Hold on really tight okay?" he eased his legs over the windowsill. "We just have to go down this ladder and then you'll be with your mommy. Hold on tight."

He felt her tighten her grip on him as he began the descent to the ground. He heard the sirens blaring from the fire engines as he did and then heard them screech to a halt as he was halfway down. Moments later he was safely on the ground and the little girl was running towards her mother and Brooke was flinging herself into his arms.

"Are you okay?" she asked him worried.

"Surprisingly yeah," Lucas replied as he breathed in the scent of her hair. "I thought I was gonna freak out when I came out of the room and I could feel the heat on my face, so I just ran back to the window."

"My hero." she said as she kissed him lovingly. Dan came up to them.

"Lucas are you okay?" he asked him in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm good," he replied with a weak smile. "A little shaky but I managed."

"Well you're making progress," Dan assured him, as Julian and Jake ran past with the hose, followed by Owen who was carrying a ladder. "Get yourselves back home okay."

"Okay," Lucas said as he took a deep breath. Brooke took hold of his hand and could feel him shaking. "Brooke are you okay to drive?"

"Sure honey," she said as she rubbed his arm soothingly. "Come on, let's get you back home."

"Excuse me," they heard the woman call to them. They looked and found Keith seeing to her leg. They both went over. "Thank you for saving my babies. I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything okay?" Lucas assured her. "I was just doing my job."

**~X~**

"God what the _hell_ happened to you?" Nathan asked as Brooke and Lucas walked through the back door into the kitchen. He and Haley were sat at the dining table looking through brochures of wedding invitations. Lucas looked like he had been in a coal mine.

"I had to rescue two kids from the upstairs of a burning house," Lucas replied as he sat at the table. Brooke went to get him a cup of coffee. "It wasn't what I had planned for this afternoon."

"You okay?" Nathan asked concerned.

"I think so," Lucas said as he took a deep breath. "I'm a little shaky. But I think I'll get over it."

"Here you go honey," Brooke said as she put a cup of coffee in front of him and kissed him. "You sure you're okay?"

"I am now," he said as he took hold of her hand. "I know I'm definitely not ready to go back to work yet. I almost freaked out."

"It's understandable bro," Nathan said. "Especially after what you went through."

"I think I'm gonna go and lie down," he said as he picked his coffee from the table and stood. "You coming Brooke?"

"Sure sweetie," she said as she looked at him concerned. She took hold of his free hand as they headed to their bedroom. Both Nathan and Haley watched them a concerned frown on both of their faces.


	24. Speechless

**tanya2byour21 - Thanks for the lovely long review! Glad you like the past few chapters and I hope you like this one too.**

**paigematthewsfan21, Diane Hermans, JustLikeBrookeDavis, Cheery Tropay Venturi, craxygirl54, brucas2345, The-Chadinator, BrookeScott, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks you once again for your lovely reviews!**

**Enjoy the update!**

* * *

"_Julian's_ put an offer in on a house?" Lucas asked Keith surprised. "I never thought Julian would ever be responsible enough to have his own house."

"Here's the thing," Keith said. "It's two blocks away from where he lives now."

"Well when the time comes for me to move out, hopefully the house next door will be up for sale." Lucas said with a smile.

"Your mom will love that," Keith told him with a laugh. "You do know she still sees you as her baby boy right?"

"Dad I'm twenty-one," Lucas almost whined. "And I'm engaged."

"But you'll always be our little boy Lucas." Keith joked.

"Oh come on!" Lucas scoffed as Nathan walked into the lounge.

"Dad, Lucas, I got something I have to tell you and it's _awesome_." Nathan said his smile practically breaking his face in two.

"What?" Keith asked curious. Lucas just gave Nathan a strange look because he was grinning so much.

"Haley's pregnant," Nathan said. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"Wow seriously?" Keith asked.

"That's awesome bro," Lucas said as he got up from the sofa and went over to Nathan. They shared one of their typical 'man hugs'. "I'm gonna be an Uncle."

"Congratulations," Keith said as he stood and repeated the action that Lucas had. "Does your mother know?"

"No she's at the store with Brooke, dad," Nathan said still smiling like a lunatic as Haley came into the room. "Here she is; my beautiful wife and baby mama to be."

"Congratulations Hales." Lucas said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Lucas." Haley replied as she beamed at him.

"Yes congratulations," Keith said as he too hugged her. "My first grandchild. I can't believe it."

"It'll be Brooke and Lucas next." Nathan said as he smirked at Lucas who looked at him alarmed.

"Do you know something I don't?" he asked sounding a little freaked out. "Brooke's not pregnant is she?"

"Relax Lucas, Nathan is just being his usual annoying self," Haley said. "I can assure you that Brooke isn't pregnant."

"How do you know?" Nathan asked trying to hold his laughter in at the look on Lucas's face. He loved winding him up.

"Because she would have told me if she was," Haley said. "Brooke and I tell each other everything."

"_Everything_?" Nathan asked as the smile fell off his face.

"Yes, everything," Haley said. "Brooke knows about the baby and if you hadn't been snooping around the bathroom doorway this morning, I would still be able to surprise you at the wedding. Now I'm gonna have to get you something else."

"You don't have to get me anything else Hales," Nathan said as he once again got the goofy grin on his face. "This baby is plenty."

"We're home," Karen called from the kitchen as she and Brooke carried the groceries in from the car. Lucas immediately headed to the kitchen, eager to see Brooke. "Hi Luke."

"Hey mom," he greeted and then his eyes fell on Brooke. He went over and took the bags from her, kissing her lovingly in the process. "Hey Pretty Girl."

"Hey you," Brooke said in response. "I got you those chocolate things you wanted."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." he said as he kissed her again, before placing the bags down. Nathan arrived in the kitchen and stopped Karen from heading back outside for more bags.

"Mom, you really need to hear this," Nathan told her as he grinned happily. Karen looked at him curious. "Haley is having my baby. You're gonna be a Grandma."

"Really?" Karen gasped as she looked at Haley who had just come into the kitchen. Haley nodded and beamed. She hugged Nathan as she said. "I'm so happy for you."

"But I thought it was supposed to be a surprise for the wedding?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Well if Nathan hadn't been snooping this morning it would be," Haley said as Karen hugged her. "But he heard me throwing up and figured it out."

"I'm gonna call you Snoopy from now on," Brooke said as she gave Nathan a playful look. "But congratulations daddy."

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan beamed.

"Are there anymore bags in the car honey?" Keith asked Karen.

"Yes there are about another hundred," Karen answered. "I think Brooke got carried away."

"Who knew you could get cool stuff in a grocery store," Brooke said jokingly. "Most of the stuff I got was for my smoothies and Lucas keeps stealing them so I had to buy double."

"But they're so delicious," Lucas said as Keith returned with more bags. "Are there more?"

"No these are the last," Keith answered as he dumped them on the table. "Did you two leave any food in the supermarket?"

"Maybe a few scraps," Brooke said as she hunted through the grocery bags. She found what she wanted and pulled it out. "Bingo."

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked as he peered over her shoulder.

"I was looking for this," she said as she held up a tube of Icy Hot. "For your back. You said it's been hurting you since you rescued those kids so I thought that you could give this a try."

"You are an angel you know that?" he told her happily as he kissed her deeply.

"God somebody pass me the sick bucket please." Nathan said as he made noises to imitate throwing up.

"You go and put that on Lucas's back Brooke," Karen told her. "Nathan can help me unpack the groceries."

**~X~**

"Hey girls," Brooke said as she sat down beside Rachel and Peyton on Monday morning. "How psyched are you guys about the upcoming Naley wedding?"

"I can't wait," Peyton said excitedly. "I never expected Haley to ask us to be bridesmaids."

"I can't believe she asked us either. I don't think I'm ever gonna live down the stigma of being a bridesmaid for a _teacher_," Rachel said not sounding very happy. "I can't believe you got maid of honor. You always get everything. Bitch."

"I know," Brooke beamed. "And that means I get to plan the bachelorette party. Trust me it's going to be _awesome_."

"What have you got planned?" Rachel asked. She then sighed as she added. "I bet it's got something to do with alcohol and I won't be able to participate."

"It's in progress, but trust me it's gonna be awesome," she told her coyly. "And the fact that Tric is going to be back open in time is even better. Karen said we could use one of the spare rooms in the back. I'm gonna decorate it perfectly. The guys are having the bachelor party in the other. Lucas told me."

"I can't believe that's been rebuilt _already_," Peyton said. "I can't wait to go to the grand reopening."

"Me neither; although it has been almost five months," Brooke replied. "I'm going to wear that amazing dress Lucas got me for my birthday and my shoes!"

"I _so_ hate you right now," Rachel snapped annoyed. "I mean you got a really amazing engagement ring, a hunky boyfriend who can go all night, that dress and those shoes. And not to mention all that money from your parents, plus you are now free of them."

"But Rach, you're moving in with Julian in your own house!" Brooke pointed out. She was baffled at Rachel's sudden bitchiness.

"Brooke you already did that," she reminded her. She sounded jealous of her. "Granted it's not your own house, but you still live with him. And with all that money I'm sure you can afford to buy your own house to shack up in together."

"I like staying at Karen's," Brooke said feeling like she had to defend herself. "She's the most amazing cook."

"I can tell, you seem to be gaining a _lot_ of pounds Brooke," Rachel said bitchily. "I thought Lucas would have worked them off you."

"Are you calling me _fat_?" Brooke asked Rachel stunned. Now she knew what Julian had meant at her birthday party about Rachel being all over the place.

"Rachel! That's not a nice thing to say!" Peyton told her shocked. She couldn't believe Rachel's sudden nastiness towards Brooke.

"Well she has put on weight, just look at her," Rachel shouted as she stood. "She's as fat as me."

"Rach you're _not_ fat," Peyton said. "And Brooke certainly isn't."

"Whatever!" Rachel snapped as she stomped off.

"Okay what did I do to deserve that?" Brooke asked not quite believing what had just happened. "Am I really getting fat? My clothes still fit me fine."

"Brooke, Rachel's pregnant. Her hormones are making her act even crazier than she was before. You heard what Julian said at your party," Peyton assured her. "You're not fat. Rachel's just overwhelmed by everything that is going on right now and she's taking it out on everybody. You know she doesn't deal with pressure well."

"I can't deal with Rachel's hormonal dramatics right now Peyton," Brooke said exasperated. "I have enough of my own problems to deal with as well as having Haley's bachelorette party to organize. But most of all I have to be there for Lucas. You do know he went into a burning house the other weekend to save two kids that were trapped because their mom couldn't get to them?"

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Peyton asked shocked.

"No he's not," Brooke admitted. "He's had nightmares almost every night since that he couldn't go in and the kids burnt to death and came back for him because they were angry he didn't save them."

"I had no idea." Peyton said quietly.

"I can't handle school today. I'm gonna head home," Brooke said as she stood. "Tell Hales will you?"

"Sure I will." Peyton promised.

**~X~**

"Pretty Girl, why aren't you at school?" Lucas asked as she came into their bedroom from the outside door. He was still lounging naked in bed. He was flicking through the channels on the television they had brought over from Brooke's house.

"I couldn't hack school today," she told him as she dumped her purse on the floor, took her shoes off and led on the bed next to him. She cuddled up to him and put her head on his chest. "I asked Peyton to tell Haley so she'd cover for me."

"I'm glad you're here," Lucas said as he kissed her forehead. "I was getting bored by myself. I mean there's only so many Jerry Springer reruns one person can watch."

"Lucas, do you think I'm fat?" Brooke asked in a quiet voice. Lucas immediately frowned at her question.

"Brooke, you're not fat okay. Your body is perfect. Hell why do you think I keep you in bed as long as I do?" he asked with a smirk. He moved his hand down and pulled her shirt up revealing her perfectly toned torso. "I mean look at that. No fat anywhere in sight. Although for other places I might have to do a more in depth _examination_ and maybe even some feeling just to make sure."

"Is that you trying to say you want to grope me while I'm naked?" Brooke asked with a smile. Lucas always knew how to make her smile and feel good about herself.

"Pretty much yeah," he replied with a laugh. "You up for it?"

"I can tell you are," she said with a giggle as she saw the tent in the covers that signaled where his crotch was. "And it looks _really_ big today."

"It feels it," he murmured as he moved the hand that rested on her belly upwards and searched for the mound of flesh he knew was encased in one of her bra cups. He found it and began to massage it expertly. "That feels so nice in my hand."

"God I haven't been in the house five minutes and I'm already getting groped by my horn dog fiancé," Brooke said dramatically. "I dread to think what's gonna be happening before ten minutes has passed."

"I was thinking of putting a certain part of me somewhere," Lucas answered as he pulled a thoughtful face. "Do you think we should get one of those wall brackets for the television? I think I'm getting a crick in my neck from watching it at this angle."

"That's seriously what you're thinking of right now?" Brooke asked unable to hide her shock.

"Surprisingly yes," Lucas replied sounding just as stunned. "Why did you ask me if you were fat?"

"Rachel said I was," Brooke sighed. "Right after she bitched at me for having the perfect life."

"She did _what_?" Lucas asked as he continued to absent mindedly caress her flesh.

"Peyton said it was because she's stressed about the responsibility of having a baby and a house and Julian," Brooke told him. "But I don't see why I should get the fallout of that. I never forced Rachel into any of these things."

"The only people who are to blame for Rachel getting pregnant are her and Julian," Lucas said stating the obvious. "And if she's not ready to have her own house then she should tell him instead of taking it out on you."

"I know baby," she said as she placed a gentle kiss over his heart. "It's just, she's gonna be pregnant for ages yet and if she's gonna be like this the whole time, I don't think I can be friends with her."

"Just take it one day at a time okay honey?" Lucas told her. "Hopefully it was a one off."

"I hope so," Brooke said as she closed her eyes. "I feel so sleepy all of a sudden."

"Well why don't you get naked and join me under the covers?" Lucas asked as he moved his hand from her bra. "I promise I won't ravage you unless you really want me to."

**~X~**

"Why the hell did you go off at Brooke like that?" Peyton asked Rachel as she joined her at a lunch table. She hadn't seen her since that morning.

"Because I'm sick of her thinking that she has the worst life ever when she doesn't even know she's born," Rachel said sounding bitter. "I would kill to be in her position."

"Rachel, people would kill to be in yours too," Peyton pointed out. "I mean Julian adores you, he's going to buy you both a house so you have stability for your baby. I mean how many times do you hear of guys running a mile when they find out they're going to be a father. Julian didn't and he's doing the responsible thing."

"I don't want that though Peyton," Rachel confessed. "I don't want this baby. I don't want Julian."

"_What_?" Peyton asked completely floored at the revelation. Her eyes almost fell out of her head. "But you were devastated when he was trapped in the fire."

"I think that was just my hormones more than anything else," Rachel confessed. "I mean yeah it was scary to hear that, but when I look at Julian now, the only thing I think is why can't he be Lucas?"

"Oh my God!" Peyton almost yelled. "That's why you're being a bitch to Brooke? Because you want her fiancé?"

"I can't help it," Rachel said. "When Brooke told us what he did the night he rescued her the first time, he sounded perfect and then we see him on the TV. And then we get to the firehouse and he turns out to be a hottie."

"Rachel, you were already giving Julian a lap dance by then." Peyton reminded her.

"That was only because he looks like Lucas and he was showing interest and I was horny," Rachel admitted. "The sex was amazing to begin with, now I just imagine he's Lucas. I even called him Lucas last night and now he thinks I'm having an affair with Lucas behind his back."

"Oh my _God_!" Payton said again. "What are you doing Rachel? You know Lucas is completely in love with Brooke. And she is with him. Why are you ruining that?"

"Because I want him." she said in a pleading tone.

"But you _can't_ have him Rachel," Peyton told her gently. "And you can't mean what you said about not wanting the baby."

"I do Peyton," Rachel said adamantly. "I don't want to be a mom. Not now, not ever."

"What is wrong with you Rachel?" Peyton asked wide eyed. "You're acting totally crazy."

"I'm only crazy if I have this baby and spend the rest of my life with somebody who I don't even feel attracted to anymore." she snapped.

"Well I don't think Julian will want to spend the rest of his life with you after you called him Lucas," Peyton said. "You have some serious damage control to do."

**~X~**

"Julian, don't you knock?" Lucas asked as he hastily moved off Brooke and pulled the covers up over them. Brooke gripped them firmly at her chest as she blushed.

"Sorry to interrupt," Julian said sounding defeated. "I just need to talk to you a sec Lucas in private."

"You can talk in front of Brooke," Lucas said. "I'll only tell her anyway."

"It's Rachel," he said with a sigh as he began to pace. "Last night when we were doing what you two were just doing, Rachel called me Lucas."

"_What_?" both Brooke and Lucas said in unison. The shock was clear to hear.

"We got into this big fight when I asked her about it and now she's saying she doesn't want the baby." Julian told them obviously upset.

"Why did she say my name?" Lucas asked frowning. He racked his brain to think if he had ever given her any false signals. He couldn't think of any.

"I honestly don't know Luke," Julian replied sounding exhausted. "I've been going over it all night."

"She totally bitched at me this morning at school," Brooke told him. "She told me that she hated me basically because she thinks my life is perfect and then she called me fat!"

"She did?" Julian asked shocked. "What is going on with her?"

"I don't know," Lucas said confused. "What bothers me is why she's saying my name when she's with you especially when you're having sex."

"She obviously likes you," Brooke said as she looked at Lucas. "That's probably why she's being so bitchy to me. You know after the fire at the furniture place and you kept going all night?"

"Yeah." Lucas replied as Julian smirked.

"Well Rachel said I should just shut up and love it or send you round to her," Brooke told them both. "And when we went to the firehouse that first time after I saw you on TV, she said that if I didn't get to Lucas first she'd be the one humping him."

"It explains her attitude at your birthday party Brooke," Julian said as he heard what she told him. "I mean if she's pining after my cousin it's only given that she's gonna bitch at his fiancé."

"Julian I'm totally not interested in Rachel," Lucas told him. "Brooke's the only girl for me."

"Lucas, I trust you okay," Julian told him. "Rachel's obviously just settling for me huh? Maybe I should pull out from buying the house."

"Julian, do what you want to do okay," Lucas told him. "If you and Rachel are gonna break up, do you really want to be left with a house? Only buy it if you want it."

"But I don't that's the thing," Julian confessed. "I'm just doing it because it's the right thing to do. My mom keeps asking me if I'm ready for that step and to be honest I'm not."

"Then don't do it Julian," Brooke said. "Go and talk to Rachel and tell her what you've told us. You guys will work something out."

"Yeah I guess I should huh?" Julian asked as he smiled gratefully at the both of them. "Thanks for the talk and the advice. I really needed it. And sorry for interrupting your alone time."

"We'll just finish off when you go." Lucas said with a grin, causing Julian to frown.

"I didn't need to know that," he told him disturbed. "So I'll get off and go and talk to Rachel."

**~X~**

"I'm thinking of un-asking Rachel to be a bridesmaid," Haley told Nathan that evening as he gave her an expert foot rub. He looked at her curiously. "You've not heard about what she said have you?"

"No," Nathan answered with a frown. "What did she say?"

"She bitched at Brooke about her 'perfect' life and then called her fat," Haley told him. Nathan's eyebrows rose in surprise. "She also said she didn't know if she could live with the stigma of being a bridesmaid for a teacher. Oh and she called Julian Lucas while they were having sex. And the biggie is she doesn't want the baby."

"Whoa!" Nathan said as his brain processed everything she had just told him. "She called Julian _Lucas_? And she doesn't want the baby?"

"Yeah. Brooke thinks she's after Lucas and that's why she's bitching at her over nothing." Haley explained.

"What's Julian got to say about this?" Nathan asked her as he continued to massage the aches from her feet.

"I don't know," she replied. "Maybe you and Lucas should go and talk to him about it?"

"Yeah that's a good idea," Nathan agreed. "I'll go and see him with Lucas tomorrow. It's a little late now."

"I just can't believe her," Haley said shaking her head. "How can she _not_ want her baby?"

"She shouldn't have gotten pregnant if she didn't want a baby," Nathan said disgusted. "She better not break Brooke and Lucas up either. They're perfect for each other."

"Honey, I don't think anybody or anything could ever come between Brooke and Lucas," Haley told him. "They've been through a lot together already and it's only brought them closer. I think that the only way they'll be separated it by what the traditional wedding vows say."

"What? Until death do us part?" Nathan asked as he thought. Haley nodded. "I think you've got that spot on Hales. Let's just hope that that won't happen for another seventy plus years."


	25. Building Bridges?

**paigematthewsfans21 - Yes Rachel is going to be trouble for a while. And Haley couldn't keep it a secret because Nathan was snooping.**

**craxygirl54 - There will be plenty of drama still to come.**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis - You know me, I like my twists.**

**tanya2byour21 - I wanted to make a change from it being Peyton after him and have her be for Brucas staying together for a change.**

**Diane Hermans, Sarah, ReadingRed, CaseyJr, SHAUN, The-Chadinator, Brucas2345, BrookeScott, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Enjoy the update.**

* * *

Rachel was just heading out of the doorway of her house to head to school when she ran into an angry Brooke and a worried Peyton. To say that Rachel was surprised was an understatement. She was even more surprised when Brooke spun her round and she and Peyton frog marched her back into the house, closing the door behind them. They headed to the lounge area and they let go of Rachel's arms as Peyton closed the door. Brooke scowled as she folded her arms in front of her. Rachel turned to face Brooke.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Rachel yelled as she looked between Brooke and Peyton. "I'm going to be late for school. And you shouldn't manhandle me like that. I am pregnant after all."

"Spare me the act Rachel," Brooke snapped. "You couldn't care less about school or your baby and you know it."

"I do care about them." Rachel bit back unconvincingly.

"But you care about Lucas more though, am I right?" Brooke asked as she glared at the redhead. "So much so that you call his name when you're having sex with your boyfriend."

"How did you - Oh thanks Peyton." Rachel shouted.

"I already knew when Peyton came to tell me," Brooke told her angrily. "Julian filled me and Lucas in on the situation yesterday afternoon."

"He did?" Rachel asked wide eyed. She hated herself even more right then.

"Yes he did," Brooke said icily. "And then Peyton filled me in on the rest. And for your information you are _not_ having Lucas."

"I can have any guy I want Brooke," Rachel bitched back before she thought. "You have no right telling me who I can't have."

"I do when it's my fiancé," Brooke yelled. "God I can't believe you Rachel! Do you even realize how this is affecting Julian?"

"I don't give a shit about Julian!" Rachel shouted. "He knows that. I told him that already."

"But Rachel, you need to think about your baby," Peyton told her. "You can't cut Julian out of his child's life."

"Yeah well he won't have to worry about that for much longer." Rachel blurted before she realized what she was saying. Her eyes went wild as she realized what she had said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked with a frown.

"Oh my God! You're getting an abortion aren't you?" Brooke asked as she realized what Rachel meant. "I don't believe this. Julian doesn't know does he?"

"It's got _nothing_ to do with him," Rachel told her, her eyes blazing. "It's in _me_ so I get to make this decision. It's my body that's going to be trashed."

"But it's a baby." Peyton said stunned at her outburst. She couldn't believe that Rachel didn't want her baby.

"No it isn't," Rachel said. "Right now it's called a fetus and its 6.7cm long and weighs about 23 grams. The doctor told me."

"It's still a living thing," Peyton insisted. "How can you even think of killing it? I bet you've felt your baby kick by now huh?"

"Peyton just shut up will you?" Rachel yelled. "This has _nothing_ to do with you. It's not your choice. You don't know what it's like."

"You make me _sick_ Rachel!" Brooke told her disgusted. "You have what most people would die for. Julian had a role in creating this baby it's only fair he has a say in what happens to it. If you don't tell him what you're planning Rachel I will."

"And while you're doing that, I'll just go round to see Lucas and fuck his brains out." Rachel sneered. There was a slapping sound as Brooke's hand connected with Rachel's cheek.

"You are such a bitch you know that?" Brooke said in a surprisingly calm tone. "I'm getting out of here. I can't stand being around this bitch any longer."

"I'm coming with you," Peyton said as she stared at Rachel. She felt like she didn't know the redhead anymore. "I don't like hanging out with murderers."

**~X~**

"Hello Brooke," Keith greeted as Brooke went into the firehouse after leaving Rachel's house. "What can I do your for? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Is Julian working today?" she asked with a frown. Keith could tell something was bothering her. "I have something more important to deal with than school right now."

"He is," Keith confirmed. "What's wrong?"

"It's Rachel," Brooke said with a sigh. "She said something before and I think she's going to get an abortion. The thing is I don't know when. And she's not going to tell him but I think he has a right to know what she has planned."

"_What_?" Keith asked shocked. "Lucas and Nathan mentioned that she was acting odd. But she's really getting rid of the baby?"

"From what she said yes," Brooke said sadly. "That's why I need to tell Julian."

"He's upstairs in the rec room," Keith told her. "Go on up."

Brooke left the small office that was downstairs and went up the staircase. She arrived at the top and received a few wolf whistles.

"Down Felix!" Jake said as he shook his head. "This hot mama belongs to Lucas. The rock on her finger tells you that."

"Damn Lucas is lucky!" Felix said as he winked at Brooke. Broke smiled and shook her head.

"Jake have you seen Julian?" she asked. "I need to talk to him and it's pretty urgent."

"He's in the TV room trying to beat Nathan at a basketball game." Jake told her. She thanked him and headed to the room that she needed. She opened the door and went in.

"Hey Brooke!" Nathan greeted. "You've managed to pry yourself away from Lucas then? Wait shouldn't you be in school?"

"I need to talk to Julian," Brooke told him. "About Rachel. It's really important."

"Spill," Julian said. "You can say whatever in front of Nate. He's family."

"I think Rachel's going to get an abortion," she told him. "She told me that the baby wasn't going to be a problem for much longer. I thought you should know."

"Oh my God!" Julian said as he stood and began to pace. The game was completely forgotten. Nathan looked stunned at the revelation. "I have to stop her. Is that all she said? Did she mention a clinic or someplace?"

"She never mentioned anywhere Julian," Brooke told him. "You know she even said that while I was telling you about her plans she was going to go and find Lucas and fuck his brains out."

"Damn, what is that whore on?" Nathan asked. Julian gave him a look as Dan came into the room. "Sorry man but that's what she is."

"Hello Brooke," Dan greeted. "It makes a change having a girl in here that isn't giving my son a lap dance."

"See, that just proves my point." Nathan told Julian.

"Dad do you think I could get today off?" Julian asked Dan. "Brooke spoke to Rachel this morning and Rachel's going to get an abortion."

"What?" Dan asked shocked. "Where?"

"I don't know," Brooke answered. "All she said was the baby wouldn't be a problem for much longer."

"Go and see her Julian," Dan told him. "We'll sort something out to cover you."

**~X~**

"Lucas?" Brooke called as she went through the front door of the Scott house. "Are you here?"

"I sure am Pretty Girl," he called back. She could hear the sound of running water that made it obvious he was in the shower. "You can come and wash my back if you want."

"Rachel hasn't paid you a visit then?" she asked as she went in the bathroom door. She leaned against the sink as she watched his wet, naked form through the gap in the shower curtain.

"No," he replied as he stuck his head through the gap and smirked. "Was she supposed to?"

"She told me that while I would be telling Julian about her plans for an abortion, she would be here fucking your brains out." Brooke told him as she kinked her eyebrow.

"The only person who is capable of that Brooke is you," he told her with another smirk as he moved back under the spray of the shower. "And you know it. Slutty girls like Rachel don't do anything for me. Never have never will."

"I'm glad to hear it," she said with a smile. "You don't mind if I hang out with you again today? I've got too much on my mind to deal with school right now."

"Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he shut the water off and turned and opened the shower curtain revealing his wet, naked body to her eyes. "Like you need to ask if I mind you hanging out with me."

"Wow you're not hard," Brooke said as her eyes fell on his crotch. "Miracles do happen then?"

"Once in a blue moon yeah," he replied with a smirk as he climbed out of the shower. Brooke picked up his towel and prevented him from taking it. "If you're going to be like that Brooke, I'll just have to rub myself against you until I'm dry."

"Is that the horny guy's way of getting dry huh?" she asked as he stood in front of her and gripped her hips. He pulled her against his body and devoured her lips with his own. He pulled away after a few moments and managed to get the towel from her. He turned and wrapped it around his hips as Brooke looked down at her clothes. "Lucas you got me all wet."

"In what way?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"You'll just have to imagine Lucas," she replied as she headed out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. Lucas followed her. "You want a coffee?"

"I would love one," he told her as he checked the mail on the table. He pulled out the few that were addressed to him. "I'm kind of hungry too."

"Well why don't you get dressed and then we'll head to the café," Brooke suggested as she put the ground coffee back in the cupboard. "I could just use some of your moms amazing food right now."

"I knew there was a reason I love you," he told her with a genuine smile. "You know I think I'm gonna go back to work."

"When?" she asked surprised.

"When this doctor's note runs out," Lucas replied. "So two weeks."

"Are you ready?" she asked concerned. She didn't want him to go back if he wasn't over the warehouse fire.

"I think I am," he said with a slight smile. "I think going in to that house to save those kids actually helped me. I can actually see myself doing my job how I did it before."

"I'm glad," she said with a genuine smile. He smiled back. "It's nice to see that reaching your eyes now Luke."

"You know I couldn't have gotten over that without you don't you?" he asked her as he looked deep into her eyes. "Thanks for being there for me Pretty Girl."

"You don't need to thank me Luke," she told him genuinely. "It's what you do for somebody you love. And I love you so much Lucas."

"I love you too Brooke," he told her as he kissed her. "Why else do you think I asked you to be my wife?"

"Because I'm gorgeous and I give you great orgasms?" Brooke asked jokingly. "Oh and the fact I can bend into particular positions you like?"

"Well there is that," he added with a laugh. "But there's also the fact that your body seems to have been made to fit me specifically. It's like your custom made for me baby."

"Lucas, go and get some clothes on," Brooke told him smiling. "Because I want to get to the café and get some food too. I need to get some fuel before I burn it off."

"I'm going," he said as he caught on to what she meant. "I must eat extra. I need to build my strength back up for work."

**~X~**

"Rachel!" Julian yelled as he went up the staircase of her house. He had searched the ground floor and hadn't found her. He knew she was in because her car was still in the driveway. "Rachel!"

"What's with the yelling?" she asked as she came out of her room dressed in pajamas. "I'm trying to get some rest in here."

"Are you still pregnant?" he asked as he took in her disheveled appearance, red puffy eyes and groggy demeanor. "You've not had an abortion already have you?"

"Don't worry the fetus is still there. I was just sleeping." Rachel said tiredly as she headed back into her room.

"Why are you calling it that? It's a baby." Julian said as he followed her.

"No Julian. It's only a baby once you've given birth to it." Rachel said in an emotionless tone as she led on the bed.

"Rach honey, it's a baby once it's created as far as I'm concerned," Julian told her softly as he sat beside her. "Talk to me properly please. Why are you acting like this huh?"

"I'm scared," Rachel finally admitted as she burst into tears. "I'm scared of all the responsibility that's suddenly been thrown at me. And when I'm scared I act like a bitch. My hormones aren't helping me and I'm saying things I totally don't mean. I had a huge fight with Brooke and Peyton earlier. I said some horrible things and I didn't mean a word of it."

"Rach I'm scared too," Julian confessed. Rachel looked at him surprised as she let the tears fall freely down her face. "But what's with this sudden Lucas obsession?"

"There is no Lucas obsession," she admitted as she sniffled. "I didn't mean to say his name, I really didn't. It's just Brooke is always talking about him, about how amazing he is and the things he does for her and I-I got jealous."

"Why?" Julian asked her.

"Because you haven't done half the things for me that he has done for her," Rachel said. "Lucas sounds like the perfect man and I feel like I have a cheap imitation. I'm sorry if I sound a total bitch but that's how I feel."

"Rachel, I've _never_ been in a proper relationship before, so I'm sorry if I don't do the typical boyfriend things," Julian told her. "All my relationships before you were one night stands."

"I'm the first real relationship you've had?" Rachel asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. If you don't believe me, you only have to ask my family," he told her. "Hell I'll sit down with Nathan and Lucas and ask what I should be doing as a boyfriend. I don't want to lose you Rachel. Or our baby."

"Do we have to get our own place just yet?" Rachel asked as she cried harder.

"No we don't Rach," he assured her. "My mom said we could stay at my place. She even wants to decorate one of the spare rooms as a nursery."

"God I was _such_ a bitch to Brooke," Rachel said as more tears fell. "I even told Peyton I was head over heels for Lucas. But I didn't mean any of it. It's like I just opened my mouth and all this verbal diarrhea came out."

"Nice imagery Rachel," Julian said as he pulled a face. It actually made her laugh. "So you're not in love with my cousin?"

"No," she replied quietly. "And I haven't gone off you either. I'm sorry for saying that I had. I just got it into my head that if I said that you'd go off me and then all this responsibility would go because my mom would make me get an abortion."

"Rachel, I'm here to share that responsibility with you," Julian assured her. "I'm not saying I won't mess up, but I'll be here every step of the way. I promise."

"I don't know how I'm going to make it up to Brooke," Rachel said sounding ashamed. "The things I said to her this morning were awful. I told her I'd go and fuck Lucas if she told you what I said. Which by the way was a lie. And I've not booked an abortion."

"I'm _so_ glad to hear that," Julian said with a sigh of relief. "Okay how about you get some clothes on and wash your face and I'll withdraw my offer for the house and then we go and pay a visit to Brooke and Lucas to apologize?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Rachel said with a smile as she threw herself into his arms and held him tightly. "I don't know why I act like such a bitch when I'm under pressure. I need to stop but it seems like I can't."

"Well we'll work on that together okay?" Julian told her softly as he stroked her back. He was relieved they seemed to have patched things up. Julian hoped that Brooke and Lucas would be as understanding.

**~X~**

"Brooke are you sure you won't get into trouble from the school for not going again?" Karen asked as she brought Brooke and Lucas their chocolate fudge sundaes.

"Haley's covering for me," Brooke told her. "With all this Rachel drama that's going on, schoolwork is the last thing on my mind."

"Speaking of Rachel drama, here she is," Lucas said. He sounded surprised as he added. "She's with Julian."

"Do you mind if we join you?" Julian asked them as Karen went back to the counter. Rachel stood meekly by his side.

"Uh sure," Brooke said a little hesitantly. She watched curious as they sat across from her and Lucas. "So what's up?"

"I am _so_ sorry Brooke," Rachel blurted as her eyes filled with tears. "I shouldn't have said those things or acted the way I did. I don't want Lucas."

"No you shouldn't have," Brooke said as she thought over Rachel's words. "You said some really mean and nasty stuff Rachel. I didn't deserve any of that."

"I know you didn't. And I know it's no excuse but I was scared, jealous, confused, hormonal," Rachel explained. "Hell I'm petrified. And rather than telling my boyfriend what was wrong I pushed him away and turned on one of my best friends and made out that I wanted her man."

"Rachel, I would be scared too," Brooke told her. "But you should know that the support system behind you is vast. You shouldn't turn on them and push them away."

"I have to admit that part of it was my fault," Julian said. "You know this is my first relationship and I've messed up. I need boyfriend classes from Lucas and Nathan. That's why Rach thought she wanted Lucas."

"I didn't. I only wanted the boyfriend aspect which Lucas seems amazing at," Rachel said sadly as another round of tears fell down her face. "I hope I haven't lost you Brooke."

"Rachel, I don't think I'll be able to forgive you straight away," Brooke told her honestly as she swallowed her ice cream. "The things you said were harsh and they hurt."

"I know and I'm _so_ sorry," Rachel said honestly. "I'll understand if you can't forgive me. Julian can we go? I'm gonna start crying properly again and I won't do it here."

"Sure," he told her as they stood. "I'll be calling you for advice Luke."

"You can try, but I might not share my brilliant boyfriend skills." Lucas told him with a smile as Julian gathered a quietly sobbing Rachel into his arms.

"Take care of her okay?" Brooke said concerned as she looked at Rachel's almost defeated composure.

"I will." he assured her as they headed out of the door.

**~X~**

"Man that was intense with Rachel and Julian huh?" Lucas asked Brooke a little later as they led in bed together. They were snuggled up to each other and Lucas was trying to comfort an emotional Brooke.

"I sort of get where she's coming from Luke," Brooke said as she caressed his naked chest. "I just hate the way she gets when she's stressed and can't deal with everything."

"At least she finally admitted everything before she did something she would regret." he said as he held her tighter.

"God I hate to think how it would have turned out if she did have an abortion," Brooke sighed. "Although I think she's too far gone to have one."

"Same here," Lucas agreed. "Have you given our wedding any thought?"

"Lucas, I haven't had chance to yet," Brooke giggled. "There was the drama with that woman's house, I have a bachelorette party to plan, that thing with my parents and then Rachel's drama."

"It has been crazy huh?" he asked with a slight smile. "Well just so you know I won't rush you into anything. We can have what you want when you want."

"Thanks Luke," she said yawning. "That's what makes you a perfect boyfriend."

"Ah but I'm not your boyfriend anymore sleepyhead," Lucas reminded her amused as he gently played with her hair. "I'm your fiancé remember."

"Like I would forget," she giggled with yet another yawn. "I need to sleep."

"Well snuggle closer and go to sleep," he told her as he pulled the covers over her more. "I'll keep you nice and snug."


	26. Party Night

**paigematthewsfan21 - Rachel is truly for what she said and did. She still has to do a lot of groveling to Brooke and Lucas yet though.**

**craxygirl54 - Things will be looking up for them for the next few chapters I think. And there is definitely going to be many more chapters for this story yet.**

**JustLikeBrookeDavis - Thank you so much. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**

**Diane Hermans - I think Rachel is over her bitchiness now. There won't be anymore of her going after Lucas anyway.**

**CaseyJr - There is going to be a scene between Brooke and Rachel that might have Rachel finally open up properly to her. And there might just be some crying! You never know, Whitey might give Brooke detention yet too.**

**The-Chadinator - The 'verbal diarrhea' line just popped into my head and I HAD to use it!**

**Brucas2345 - The Brucas at the end of the last chapter was sweet huh? Even if I do say so myself.**

**liverpoolss, haleyscott305, BrookeScott, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked it.**

**To all my other lovely readers, thanks so much for taking the time to read! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The day of Haley's bachelorette party and Nathan's bachelor party had arrived. It was also the grand re-opening of Tric. Lucas and Brooke had worked with each other in the preparations as they had been the ones planning them. Brooke had insisted on paying for everything and had silenced Lucas's objections before he even had a chance to say them. They would be splitting into groups for the parties, but before then they were all meeting up for the re-opening celebration. They were also both taking place in Tric. Haley's was in one of the unused rooms, Nathan's in the other.

The one that Haley's was taking place in was decorated like a French boudoir in a Moulin Rouge style. Brooke had gone the whole hog and had chandeliers, chaise lounges and luxurious red and black drapes. There was a stage area and Brooke had made a focal point of it with dramatic curtains. She also had a plan for the stage in the party. The other room where Nathan's party was being held was decorated like a casino. It even had a roulette wheel and several card tables. Lucas had been completely blown away when he had seen it. He had only mentioned briefly the idea of a casino room and Brooke had perfected it just right.

Brooke had shown Karen the rooms and she had been impressed. Brooke had then come up with the idea to use them for other parties and charge for the rental. Karen had agreed instantly and she and Brooke would share the profits equally. Karen had been secretly impressed with Brooke's business attitude.

"Brooke you look like a glitter ball," Haley said as she and Brooke did their make up in the bathroom at the Scott house. "You definitely won't get lost in the crowd tonight."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not," Brooke said playfully as she applied her mascara. She was wearing her sparkly silver dress and the shoes Lucas had gotten her for her birthday. "I like your dress."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley beamed. She was dressed in a form fitting, strapless black silk dress that came to her mid thigh. She had teamed it with gold stilettos and accessories. "I'm surprised I managed to get this on. It's a little on the tight side around my boobs and belly."

"It doesn't look it," Brooke said as she stepped back to study Haley. "If you still want to keep it quiet from non family people you still can."

"When are you and Lucas going to add to the Scott family?" Haley asked with a laugh. Brooke looked at her like she was crazy.

"Haley, I'm still in high school," Brooke reminded her. "Aren't teachers supposed to frown on that kind of thing?"

"Brooke you only have three months until graduation," Haley reminded her. "Then you can do whatever you want to. Have you thought anymore about that?"

"Honestly no," Brooke replied as she checked her make up one last time. "But I've got plenty of time to decide what I want to do."

"You sure have," Haley agreed as there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Are you two ready yet?" Nathan's voice called from the other side of the door. "You've been in there forever."

"We'll be out in a minute," Haley called back. "Are you ready Brooke?"

"Uh, yes," Brooke answered as she ran through a checklist in her head. "I just need to grab my purse from the bedroom."

"I got Nathan to fetch mine down." Haley told her as they left the bathroom. Haley was in front of Brooke.

"The cabs here," Lucas said as he approached them with Brooke's purse. His eyes ran over Brooke's figure. "You look _hot_ Pretty Girl."

"Thanks baby," she said as she checked him out. He was wearing a black suit, black shirt and black tie. His blonde hair was spiked to perfection and Brooke suddenly didn't feel like going out. "So do you."

"I try my best. Come on let's get going." he said with a smirk. Brooke squeezed past Haley so she could get her purse from Lucas to make sure she had everything in it. As she did a ripping noise echoed in the hallway. Brooke stopped and groaned.

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" she said with a sigh as she looked at the damage. A split had appeared on the side seam from her waist down. "Let me just go and get changed. I won't be long."

"You should take that dress back Lucas," Haley said with a frown. "It shouldn't have ripped that easily. It didn't even get caught on anything."

"I think I will," Lucas said as Brooke emerged in a near identical dress to Haley's. It was taffeta and a little shorter than Haley's. Lucas saw her and was impressed. "_Nice_!"

"Sorry it's almost the same dress as yours Haley, but I don't have time to rummage through my closet." Brooke apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Haley said as Nathan came up to them. "Everybody has a little black dress."

"Come on the meter is running on the cab already," he told them. He was dressed in a charcoal suit with a black shirt and tie. "If we don't hurry up it's gonna cost us a fortune."

**~X~**

"Wow this place is packed." Brooke said to Haley as they squeezed their way through the crowd to the steps that led up to the V.I.P area. They were sandwiched between Nathan and Lucas. They all held hands as they walked so they wouldn't get separated by the mob of people already there.

"It is huh?" Lucas said from behind Brooke. "Finally some space."

"It's great to breathe again huh?" Nathan called from in front of Haley as they headed up the steps and finally got into the spacious V.I.P area. Julian, Rachel, Jake, Peyton, Keith, Deb, Dan and Karen were already there. As were Owen and Felix. Lucas was glad that his mother owned the club and wondered how he'd ever managed in a normal club when it was as packed as Tric currently was.

"Well it's about time you guys got here," Jake said to his cousins. He looked at Nathan and Haley as he added. "Considering it's going to be a special night for you both."

"I thought you were wearing your glitter ball dress?" Peyton asked with a frown. "And those shoes look _amazing_."

"Well I was but the stitching must have been faulty and it ripped down a seam," Brooke explained with a sigh. "So Haley and I are dress twins. And these shoes are awesome huh?"

"They look good on you Brooke." Rachel said joining in.

"I know," Brooke said before she turned to Lucas. She kissed him deeply before she asked. "Can we get a drink baby?"

"We sure can," Lucas said as she rested his hands on her waist. He looked deep into her hazel eyes before he asked. "What would you like?"

"Surprise me," she answered as she gave him a playful smile. "Because you're good at surprises."

"I take it that display was for my benefit?" Rachel asked Peyton quietly. Peyton gave her a look.

"Well you deserve it Rach," Peyton told her as Jake thrust a drink under her nose. "Thanks Jake."

"So I take it you all had a dress code for the party after?" Jake asked Peyton. "I notice you're all dressed in little black dresses."

"Brooke had a wardrobe malfunction," Peyton told him. "She should have looked like a glitter ball."

"Lucas is taking that dress back," Brooke told Jake. "I only had it on about ten minutes and it ripped straight up a seam."

"Okay enough dress talk," Lucas said as he returned with a drink for him and Brooke. He held it out to her and nuzzled her neck. "Here you go gorgeous."

"Why thank you Broody," Brooke said as she took the drink and sipped it. "Oh my God! This is delicious! What is it?"

"That, Pretty Girl, is a multiple screaming orgasm." Lucas told her huskily. Brooke turned and looked at him. She kinked her eyebrow as she said.

"Well I hope this isn't the only type of that that I'm going to get tonight."

"I'm sure I can arrange something," Lucas said as he sipped his own drink. "But you might have to keep the screaming down."

"Not a chance when you do what you do Luke." she said before she kissed him again.

"God anyone would think that it was you guys having the bachelor and bachelorette parties." Nathan said as he watched his brother's antics.

"Leave them alone honey," Haley told him. "They did plan our parties after all."

"Yeah well we haven't had them yet." Nathan teased.

"Hey Brooke and I worked hard on these parties," Lucas said. "You guys are going to love them."

**~X~**

"Okay ladies," Brooke said as she guided Haley, Peyton, Rachel, Deb and Karen towards the room they would be partying in. "Let the fun begin."

She opened the door and guided them in. They all gasped as they saw how the place had been decorated. Karen closed the door behind her as she was the last one in.

"Oh my God Brooke! This is amazing!" Haley said in awe. "It's perfect."

"Thanks Hales," Brooke beamed. "I got the idea after we watched Moulin Rouge together and you said you loved the movie."

"This is neat Brooke," Rachel complimented her. "You should think about becoming an interior designer."

"Thanks Rachel." Brooke said a little awkwardly. They were still in the process of trying to rebuild their friendship.

"So what are we doing first?" Peyton asked excitedly.

"I think we should kick off with a little bit of fun," Brooke said as she pulled a board out from behind a screen that was usually used for changing. "We're going to play pin the macho on the man."

"What?" Karen asked with a laugh.

"We have to give the guy in the picture his man part back," Brooke said. "It's like an adult version of pin the tail on the donkey."

"Do we do it blindfolded?" Deb asked smiling.

"But of course," Brooke said as she pulled a black silk blindfold from the table behind the screen. "And you each get your own man part."

Her last comment was met with a round of giggles.

**~X~**

"Lucas man," Nathan said with a hiccup. He was already heading towards drunk. "This is like actually being in Vegas dude."

"See I told you that you would like it," Lucas replied with a smirk as he produced an inflatable that was an old fashioned prisoner ball and it had a lockable chain attached. "The first thing we're doing is giving Nathan here his ball and chain."

"Awesome!" Julian cheered.

"And we're all going to sign it with this very sparkly gold marker that Brooke discovered in an adult store. Apparently you can use it to draw on the body and you lick it off, but it can also be used as a permanent marker on other things," Lucas explained. "And the best part is that Nathan here has to wear it all night."

"Can we write anything we want on it?" Felix asked with a laugh. Lucas nodded. "Awesome."

"I'm not wearing that for the rest of the night!" Nathan protested as he saw it.

"But you are Nate," Lucas said as he smiled. He looked at the other firefighters. "Guys a little help would be appreciated."

The other men quickly wrestled Nathan to the floor and held him down as Lucas fastened the hand cuff part around Nathan's ankle. Dan and Keith watched and laughed.

"And the key is someplace you're never gonna get it bro." Lucas said as he stood. The other guys let Nathan go and stood too.

"Where is it?" Nathan asked as he stood back up.

"It's on a chain around Brooke's neck," Lucas said. "A _very_ long chain, so the key is probably resting in her bra if she's wearing one."

"Damn!" Nathan said as the other's laughed at him. There was no way in hell he'd even have the guts to go and rummage around in Brooke's bra.

"Let's get writing on this thing." Lucas said as he produced the marker.

**~X~**

"Rachel! You of all people know that guys don't have _that_ particular body part on their arm!" Peyton said as she laughed at the red head.

"At least I didn't put it on his head like you Peyton!" Rachel fired back with a laugh.

"Most guys usually have theirs there." Deb said causing them all to burst into laughter.

"I want to know how Brooke managed to get it right where it belongs," Peyton teased. "Considering she's the less experienced one of us."

"I have Lucas to thank for that." Brooke answered with a giggle. Peyton joined in. The two of them were a little tipsy from their cocktails. Karen and Deb were slightly more drunk than them, leaving only Rachel and Haley sober.

"Okay so what's on the agenda next Brooke?" Haley asked shaking her head at the giggly brunette.

"Hales, this is gonna be even better than the first!" Brooke said enthusiastically. She lifted a cloth from one of the tables and revealed the things she had stashed there. "Although some people may be slightly embarrassed! I couldn't resist this when I saw it in the store."

"What is it?" Karen asked as Rachel went to look at the table.

"Oh my God! Nice one Brooke!" Rachel laughed as she saw what was on there. "We have to sculpt our other halves genitalia from memory using this clay. I can't _wait_ to get started on this."

"God we don't have to show them to each other when we're done do we?" Deb asked as she laughed loudly.

"I'm sure the guys would appreciate that." Haley said joining in with the laughter.

"Let's get making them!" Peyton yelled. "When they're dry and hard we should gatecrash the guy's party and show them our creations!"

"Oh that would be hilarious!" Brooke said laughing loudly and almost choking on her drink.

"Have you got enough clay for all of us?" Haley asked.

"I sure have. I bought several bags because I know I'm gonna need a _lot_ to get anywhere close to Lucas!" Brooke said as she hiccupped.

"Do they have to be life sized?" Haley asked as she blushed slightly.

"Damn right they do Haley!" Peyton said. "Come on Brooke! Gimme some clay!"

**~X~**

"You guys suck!" Nathan whined as he tripped over his ball and chain. "Why the hell did you pick booby dodge ball Lucas? You know I can't really move fast with this stupid ass thing around my ankle. And the giant boob keeps hitting me."

"That's the whole point Nathan," Lucas said as he laughed at his brother's face. "And don't be such a baby. It's only an inflatable."

"We could have always thrown Pamela Anderson at you!" Owen said as he launched the inflatable at Nathan's head. "I know I wouldn't complain if that happened."

"I bet the girls aren't doing anything stupid like this!" Nathan whined. He needed more beer. He was beginning to sober up. "I bet they're sat having their nails done or something!"

"I highly doubt it," Lucas said with a knowing smile. "I know exactly what the ladies are going to get up to tonight and some of it will put our little boy games to shame."

"What are they doing?" the others asked immediately.

"My lips are sealed," Lucas said. "All I will say is that you see how we have boob shaped cakes? They have a _lot_ more penis shaped things in their room! And there is one thing I don't know about because Brooke wouldn't tell me. She made me go back to the car while she bought it."

"I'm getting bored of being hit by a huge inflatable breast Lucas," Nathan said as he pulled the stopper out of it and began to let the air out. "What's next?"

"How about pin the boobs on the babe?" he was met with a round of 'hell yeah'. "The girls are doing the man version of this."

"It should be funny seeing Nathan trying to do that blindfolded and with the ball and chain on!" Dan said with a laugh. He had to admit he was enjoying himself and Lucas had outdone himself on the activities.

"When are we getting the stripper?" Owen asked as he opened another beer.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys but there's no stripper," Lucas said. "Although we are heading to the strip bar up the road after here."

"Is that the one that does karaoke too?" Julian asked with a frown.

"It sure is!" Jake confirmed.

"I told you I didn't want a stripper Lucas!" Nathan said with a scowl. "Haley's gonna kill me."

"Relax Nathan!" Lucas told him. "The girls are coming there with us."

"So that explains the karaoke part of it. That keeps the wives and girlfriends amused while the guys go and stare at some naked flesh." Felix added as they all erupted into laughter once more. Nathan shook his head.

"Okay so who wants to pin the boobs on first?"

**~X~**

"So we have to throw these sticky penis things against that wall at the same time and the first to the floor wins?" Rachel asked as the six women stood in a line facing a large piece of plaster board. Brooke had hooked the fabric back so it wouldn't get damaged.

"That is correct Rachel!" Brooke said with a laugh. "And you get a prize! A penis lollipop!"

She was very tipsy now. Karen and Deb weren't being good role models and were now completely drunk. Peyton was a little ahead of Brooke and was on the border of drunksville. Haley looked at them all with an amused expression. Rachel wished she could have been drunk with them. This was her first major test party wise since she had found out she was pregnant. It had been easy at Brooke's birthday as there had been no alcohol.

"So are we doing it on three or once three has been said?" Haley asked.

"I say do it on four!" Peyton slurred. Brooke couldn't help the laughter that came from her as she saw the state of Peyton.

"We're doing it on three," Brooke said. "Everybody ready?"

"Yes!" came the mainly drunken replies.

"Okay one, two, three!" the women threw the sticky stretchy things in their hands against the wall and watched as they moved downwards like a slinky spring going down stairs.

"Wow it actually works!" Rachel said impressed. She had been expecting it to either just stick to the wall or fall straight on the floor. Karen ended up winning the race and her prize was a hundred dollar Victoria's Secret voucher and of course a penis lollipop. She was secretly pleased about winning as she had been meaning to treat herself for a while. Now she had the perfect opportunity.

"Okay ladies!" Brooke said loudly getting everybody's attention. "Now for the last activity here and the main event! We are going to learn how to pole dance! And don't worry you can do it when you're pregnant too. As long as you're careful."

"Pole dancing?" Rachel asked as she got an impressed look on her face. She had to admit, Brooke had done a better than amazing job at throwing the bachelorette party.

"Yes! We have poles on the stage and the instructor should be here," Brooke said. "I asked one of the girls from the strip joint we're heading to after here to come and show us a few moves."

"Seriously?" Haley asked with a frown. "We're going to a strip joint for guys with the guys?"

"It's got karaoke!" Brooke said in a bright cheery voice. Haley cheered up at the news. "Let me just go and see if she's here. I won't be long. And then when we've done our pole dancing, we can go and show the guys our models that we made."

**~X~**

"Damn how the hell am I supposed to concentrate on poker when we're using cards that have naked ladies on them?" Felix asked as he sipped his beer.

"I know what you mean!" Julian said. "I'm too busy checking out these babes rather than concentrate on what the actual card is."

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Lucas said with a frown. "None of the breasts, booties and lady parts I've seen on these cards compare to Brooke."

"That's true love for you," Dan said with a smile. "Do you think the same Nathan?"

"What that none of the girls compare to Brooke?" Nathan asked with a slightly disturbed look on his face. "No. But they definitely do not compare to my Hales."

"How do they even get in some of those positions?" Jake asked as he moved one of his cards around and bent his head to one side. "It's just not natural. See if I tried any of this with Peyton, she'd probably dislocate her spine or a hip! I mean just look at that!"

Jake turned his card to show everybody the picture that was on it. The poker game was now the furthest thing from their minds. Even Keith and Dan had forgotten what they were supposed to be doing.

"Damn she is one flexible babe!" Felix said in awe.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Lucas said as he spoke without thinking, he was that drunk. "Brooke can do that. And believe me it's awesome. You can get in there so-"

"Okay Lucas, please don't finish your sentence." Keith told him. Lucas looked sheepish and quickly downed his beer, just as the door opened and the ladies came in.

"We thought you would want to see the models we made!" Peyton slurred as she found Jake and almost collapsed in his lap. "We made life size models of your man bits!"

Felix and Owen laughed as they saw the faces of their friends and colleagues turn pale with worry. Brooke deposited herself in Lucas's lap.

"Sorry Lucas I couldn't finish yours," she said in a loud voice as she looked into his eyes. "I ran out of clay."

Lucas beamed widely as the others looked at him shocked at Brooke's words. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the sweet spot on her neck.

"Uh Julian I kind of broke yours," Rachel said as she got an apologetic look on her face. It caused everybody in the room to break into hysterics. "I thought it was dry and I picked it up and the end snapped off."

"I hope that's not a sign of things to come." Julian said as he swallowed and shifted uncomfortably.

"So who's ready to hit the strip joint?" Brooke asked.

"Isn't it closing time for that place?" Owen asked. Clearly he'd been there before.

"Only for normal customers," Brooke replied. "Private parties can stay later and we'll have exclusive use of all the facilities."

**~X~**

Owen and Felix were the only two who were hanging around where the strippers were strutting their stuff. They were like kids in a candy store. Dan, Deb, Keith and Karen were sat at a table in the karaoke part getting even more drunk and were singing along to the songs that were blasting out completely out of tune. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake were over in two separate private spots in the stripper side of the place. Brooke and Peyton were putting their new pole dancing skills to good use. The lighting was that subdued that only the person sat on the chair at their areas could see them. Haley, Nathan, Rachel and Julian were doing karaoke. Nathan and Julian had been dragged up there by their other halves and were hating every minute. Nathan was sure that he was about to fall into an alcoholic coma and he wasn't sure he was even singing in English. Julian wasn't even singing and was just miming the words.

"So what did you think of that sexy fiancé?" Brooke asked Lucas as she stepped off her small podium and straddled him on the chair. She immediately felt how hard he was.

"I thought that was very, _very_ sexy." he told her as his hands went to the curve of her ass.

"You know where we are is quite secluded and private huh?" she whispered seductively in his ear. "You could have you wicked way with me right here and nobody would be any wiser. And that would deal with that _huge_ problem you're having."

"I like that idea very much," he whispered back as he began to nuzzle her neck once more. "And it'll make it even more exciting because it'll be so wrong and we could get caught at any minute."

As he spoke, Lucas moved his hand between them and slipped it up under her dress. He pushed aside the delicate material of her thong and began to gently tease her. That was when the lights came on. He quickly moved his hand like he had been burned and blinked against the sudden bright light. Both he and Brooke stifled a laugh as they saw Jake and Peyton scramble to get fully clothed again.

"Party's over?" Lucas asked Brooke and she nodded.

"We're only allowed to stay here until four a.m." she replied as she stood from the chair. She couldn't believe how fast the night had gone.

"It's a good job we did book the mini bus huh?" Lucas said as he stood. "Because I think Rachel and Haley are too tired to even drive."

"Well let's get everybody rounded up so we can get home to bed."


	27. Good Night, Bad Morning

**paigematthewsfan21 - It was a blast to write too.**

**alysef - Trust me you'll have a blast having a party like that!**

**KayyyReneee - Shock a happy chapter! Ha-ha!**

**Diane Hermans, bjq, craxygirl54, The-Ryanator, Jessica James 23, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you for your reviews!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter too. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and she was boiling. She groaned as she snuggled closer to Lucas and he tightened his arms around her. It was then she realized that there was an extra arm around her waist. There was also a heavy weight on her feet.

"Whose arm is that?" Brooke groaned out. She still wasn't fully alert.

"Well these two are mine." Lucas said gruffly. He had just woken up at the sound of her voice.

"That would be mine," Jakes voice said from behind her sounding identical to Lucas's. He hastily removed it. "Sorry."

"So you should be," Peyton groaned out from behind him. "My head hurts."

"My feet feel heavy." Lucas said with a frown.

"Mine too." Jake agreed. The four of them looked down towards their feet and saw Nathan passed out across the bed. He still had his ball and chain around his ankle. They heard a groan from the floor to the left of the bed that was nearest to the outside door. Peyton looked to the left and saw Julian on the floor holding his head.

"_There_ he is," Haley said from the doorway, getting everybody's attention. "I woke up and he wasn't there so I followed the trail of puke."

"Nice," Lucas said as he pulled a face. "Why the hell are Jake and Peyton in bed with us Brooke?"

"I have _no_ idea," Brooke mumbled. "At least we're still all fully clothed."

"Why is everybody passed out in here too?" Lucas asked as he tried to move his feet out from under Nathan. It woke him up as he did.

"Oh my head!" Nathan moaned as his hands went to his temples. "It feels like something died in my mouth."

"That would be down to the fact that you threw up down the stairs and along the hallway," Haley told him. "And it looks like you tried to wipe it up with your dirty laundry."

"I did?" Nathan groaned as Peyton, Jake, Brooke and Lucas all moved their feet from under him. It caused him to fall off the end of the bed and land in a heap on the floor. "Thanks guys!"

"You're welcome." Brooke replied with a small laugh as Lucas looked at her.

"God Brooke! What did you hit your head on this time?" he asked as he saw the small bump on her forehead.

"I hit my head?" Brooke asked with a slight frown as she scrambled over Lucas to look in the mirror on the closet door. She stepped in a cold sticky puddle as she did. "Eeww what the _hell_ is that?"

"That's probably the remains of your ice cream sundae that you bought at the twenty four hour diner on the walk back last night," Haley told her amused. "You came in here and had the remains of your sundae in your hand as you took your shoes off. You tripped over the shoe you managed to get off and went head first into the closet because the door was open and dropped your sundae on the floor. You hit your head on the door that was closed as you landed in the closet."

"I did?" Brooke asked as she tried to recall the previous night. "The last thing I remember was the lights coming on in the strip club."

"Seriously?" Haley asked amused. "What about the rest of you?"

"Getting re-dressed in the strip club when the lights came on." Jake answered.

"Me too." Peyton agreed.

"Did Dad and Uncle Dan walk along the road and sing row, row, row your boat?" Lucas asked with a confused look on his face. "Or did I dream that?"

"No they did that. You obviously didn't see the part where they sat down on the sidewalk and pretended they were actually in a boat." Haley confirmed.

"I remember you and Rachel bitching about a bus," Julian said as he popped his head up from the side of the bed. "Speaking of Rachel where is she?"

"In the lounge asleep on a sofa." Haley replied.

"I remember that I wanted the key to get this off," Nathan said as he held the ball and chain up that was still attached to his ankle. "Then the next thing I wake up here."

"Are you all in a fit state for food?" Haley asked as she shook her head at the hung over people in Lucas's bedroom. "Or will that bring more puke?"

**~X~**

"I can't believe it's only Rachel and I that aren't hung over." Haley said amused as she looked around the dining table that was in the lounge of the Scott house. Everybody looked worse for wear after the previous night; except Haley and Rachel. Only Haley had changed and everybody else still had on the previous nights clothes.

"Okay so what exactly happened after we left the strip club?" Dan asked as he took the aspirin bottle that was being handed around between the severely hung over people.

"I can't believe you guys can't remember," Rachel said as she began to laugh. "It was hilarious!"

"Well enlighten us then." Julian told her with a smile.

"I already know what I did," Brooke said. "Unless I did anything else apart from fall into the closet and drop my sundae."

"You kept whining about wanting chocolate ice cream. That's why we stopped at the diner." Haley filled her in.

"Did I do anything stupid?" Lucas asked with a worried frown.

"You pole danced around a street light before you fell off the curb and landed in the road." Rachel said as she laughed. Brooke couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she heard that.

"I did?" Lucas asked wide eyed. "Please tell me I was fully clothed."

"Yes you were." Haley assured him.

"Do you remember what you did baby?" Rachel asked Julian. She was met by a blank stare. "You moved a for sale sign from outside one house and put it outside another one that was ten streets away."

"I think I remember that," he said with a laugh. "I guess it's better than falling over."

"I still think Jake's actions were the funniest." Haley said with a smile.

"Why what did I do?" Jake asked with dread in his voice.

"When we were going past the travel agent store you decided you wanted a vacation and because it was closed you were crying and shouting at them to open the store because you wanted to go to Mexico." Haley said through her laughs. She caused the entire table to erupt into laughter as Jake couldn't help but smile.

"I was actually _crying_?" he asked as he shook his head at his antics.

"You were," Haley confirmed. "But you stopped when Peyton told you that she wanted to give Jenny a brother or sister."

"_What_?" Peyton blurted as she choked on her coffee. "I said that?"

"You did," Rachel replied. "And then you guys went into the park to start making him or her."

"And that was the point where Owen and Felix announced they were going to sleep in the cemetery over the road and headed off there." Haley added.

"Are they still there?" Nathan asked her.

"As far as I know," Haley replied. "They never came out the whole time we waited there while Jake and Peyton made a baby."

"Were we uh, noisy?" Jake asked reluctantly as Peyton blushed.

"Yes you certainly were Peytwhore!" Rachel said with a knowing smile. "It sounded as though you both enjoyed yourselves."

"Oh my _God_! That is _so_ embarrassing." Peyton said as she wished the floor would open up and swallow her.

"You two certainly know how to embarrass yourselves in style!" Nathan said with a laugh.

"Says Nathan who kept tripping over his ball and chain on the walk back," Haley said teasingly. "And he puked down the stairs and tried to clean it up with his dirty laundry."

"Gross Nathan!" Rachel said as she pulled a face. Karen and Keith looked at him and shook their heads.

"I don't know. These young people these days." Dan said in mock disapproval.

"Like you have room to talk," Lucas said with a smile. "You and my dad were singing row, row, row your boat, complete with actions."

"We did?" Keith asked as he tried not to laugh.

"Yes you were," Haley said with a laugh. "But you stopped that when Karen and Deb sat on the sidewalk and said they weren't walking any further because they were too drunk. So you gave them piggy backs all the way back."

"At least we got home without making idiots of ourselves Karen." Deb said with a smile.

"Why were we walking home anyway?" Karen asked. "I thought we had a minibus booked and paid for ready for the journey home."

"We did but it never showed," Haley said in an annoyed tone. "I'm calling the place up and complaining and asking for the money back."

"Too damn right," Nathan said sounding just as annoyed. "Oh Brooke, can I have the key so I can get this damn ball and chain off?"

"Sure," Brooke said as she moved to take the chain off. She felt round her neck in panic. "Uh, it's not there."

"What?" Nathan asked as he got a slightly panicked look on his face. "What do you mean it's not there?"

"It's not there," she said quietly. "It must have fallen off or something."

"Was it on the chain you wore last night?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah it was." Brooke replied.

"You put it into a mail box." Rachel told her. Brooke's eyes went wide.

"Why the _hell_ didn't anybody stop me?" Brooke asked as she looked apologetically at Nathan.

"How the hell am I going to get this off me now?" Nathan asked annoyed. "Please tell me there's a spare key."

"There was," Lucas began awkwardly. "But it broke."

"That's just great Lucas!" Nathan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Relax," Lucas replied. "We'll go to the firehouse and get it cut off you."

"You guys suck you know that?" Nathan said to everybody around the table who were finding his situation hilarious.

"So how come nearly everybody was passed out in mine and Brooke's room?" Lucas asked.

"It was easier than moving any further," Julian answered. "The floor was about as far as I could make it."

"Why were Jake and Peyton in bed with us?" Brooke asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Peyton replied. "All I can say is though is that thank god we were all fully clothed like you said."

**~X~**

Brooke walked into the bathroom in a hung over haze. She thought it was far too early to be up after having only a couple of hours sleep. All she wanted to do was go back to bed and curl up with Lucas and feel his warmth against her skin. Karen and Keith had gone for a walk to try and clear their heads and Nathan and Haley had gone to the fire house so Nathan could be cut free from the ball and chain.

She turned on the cold water and then hot water of the shower. She slid her hand under the spray so she could test that it was at the right temperature and then twisted the knob to the pressure setting that she wanted. She stripped her robe off and dropped it onto the floor before she stepped into the shower. The heat from the water burned her skin slightly at first and caused a tingling sensation. The steam surrounded her as the water flowed down over her skin. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as she tried to recall the previous night.

She felt a breeze against her back and then Lucas's hands stroked around her waist. A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips as she felt his chest against her back and his lips gently brushed against the back of her neck. She leaned back against him and turned her head to the side so he could have better access to nuzzle her sweet spot behind her ear. He stepped backwards and brought her with him. He encircled her waist with one hand and his other gently brushed her hair to the side. His lips found her neck once again and he lavished attention on the spot that made her weak. She tried to turn around to face him, but he held her still. She could feel his shaft as it hardened against the curve of her ass.

Slowly, his hand slid down her toned stomach and his fingers gently pressed against her most sensitive spot. He pressed lightly against it at first and gently circled it. His other hand reached between them and guided his shaft between her delicate folds. She felt the tip of him press lightly against her delicate opening and her knees buckled a little as he began to slowly press himself into her.

**~X~**

"So Brooke posted the key huh?" Felix asked in amusement as he and Owen worked on getting the ball and chain from around Nathan's ankle.

"Yeah," Nathan replied with a sigh. "I'm sure she did it deliberately so that I'd have to come in here and humiliate myself."

"How come you two are working?" Haley asked curious.

"Two other guys called in sick," Owen told her. "So they called us. Can you believe we woke up in a cemetery?"

"Yes," Haley replied in an amused tone. "You told us you were going to go and sleep in there and then took off."

"I don't remember that." Felix said with a frown.

"It was when Jake and Peyton were working on making a baby brother or sister for Jenny." Haley told him. Felix and Owen burst out laughing as they finally released Nathan from the ball and chain.

"About time guys," Nathan said. "We manage to cut people out of cars faster than what that took you."

"Yeah you're welcome!" Felix replied as he shook his head.

"Let's go and get some breakfast Hales," Nathan said as he stood from the part of the fire engine he'd been sat on. "I bet junior wants some food huh?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Haley told him as she smiled. "I'm starving again."

"Thanks for freeing me guys," Nathan said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around Haley's waist. "See you tomorrow."

**~X~**

Lucas slowly withdrew from Brooke and gently lowered her so that she was standing once more. He made sure that his lips stayed locked on hers. Gently, he turned her and she heard him open a bottle of shampoo. He then began to wash her hair. Brooke loved the way his hands felt as they sank into her hair and began to massage her scalp. She purred in contentment as his fingers worked their magic. He then let the water rinse her hair before he conditioned it for her. He then gave her body his undivided attention as he washed her body with her deliciously smelling body wash. Brooke returned the favor to him before they stood under the still hot spray of the shower in each others embrace. Their lips were joined in a deeply intimate, erotic kiss as their hands smoothed over each other's skin.


	28. Surprises

**OTH-Brucas-love - It was pretty funny writing it. I'm glad I wasn't anywhere public otherwise I would have gotten some very strange looks when I was giggling to myself.**

**paigematthewsfan21 - I know! Even the 'responsible' grown ups!**

**Diane Hermans - Aww thanks for your lovely review Diane!**

**ReadingRed - I just had to put that in. I couldn't resist. It's almost like a bonus chapter as what's in this chapter should have been in the last.**

**KayyyReneee - Thank you! Glad you like it. There'll probably me more drunk craziness at Naley's wedding reception.**

**craxygirl54 - That bit was a little crazy. However there was only really Haley and Rachel who actually knew what was going on when that happened.**

**The-Ryanator, Jessica James 23, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Holly-Roberts, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Time22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 – Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading this. You rock. Hope you enjoy this update. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Oooh who has a present?" Brooke asked excitedly as she walked into the lounge of the Scott house.

"Haley," Nathan replied as he tried to unsuccessfully wrap the box that held the shoes he had secretly purchased for the wedding. "Only thing is she's gonna be down here before I wrap them."

"Do you want some help?" Brooke offered. Nathan looked up at her and smiled widely.

"You are an angel Brooke," he said as he stood. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You got five minutes Davis."

"Not a problem," Brooke said as she sat down in the seat Nathan had just left and disposed of the paper he had trashed. She got a new sheet and Nathan watched amazed at how fast and perfectly Brooke wrapped the parcel, complete with fancy curling ribbon and a bow. "There we go and I know what's in that box."

"It's an early wedding present and the 'new' thing for that traditional stuff." Nathan said as he hugged Brooke gratefully.

"Hey what are you doing hugging my fiancée?" Lucas asked with a playful frown as he came into the lounge.

"She just came to my rescue with the gift wrap." Nathan said as he moved away from Brooke and picked the box up to show Lucas.

"Wow that's very professional Brooke," Lucas said as he went over to her and kissed her lovingly. "That's better."

"Please tell me you guys aren't going to start making out in front of me?" Nathan asked as he pulled a face.

"No we'll save that until we're drunk at your wedding reception." Brooke replied causing Nathan and Lucas to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked as she came into the room.

"I told them not to make out in front of me and Brooke said they were saving it until they're drunk at the wedding reception." Nathan explained as Haley eyed the package in his hands.

"Can't you guys learn some control," she asked Brooke and Lucas as Lucas began to tickle Brooke. "Has somebody got us a wedding present already?"

"Sort of," Nathan said as he smiled and Brooke squealed as Lucas found an extremely ticklish spot on her side. "This is my gift to you Hales, besides the baby obviously and you can use it for your new thing."

"Really?" Haley asked as she looked at him lovingly. He nodded as he handed her the package. She smiled as she placed it on the table and began to tear the paper off. She pulled the lid off the box and squealed almost identically as Brooke had when she had got her shoes. Haley looked at Nathan with a wide smile on her face. She then embraced him and held him tightly. Nathan's smile matched hers as he wrapped his arms tightly around her in response. "Thank you sweetie they're perfect."

"You're welcome Hales," he said before he was rewarded by a kiss. "Anything you want you get okay, no matter how much it costs or how hard it is for me to get."

"Aww true love." Lucas said from his spot on the floor where he had Brooke pinned as he tickled her.

"Dude, go and do your weird ass foreplay elsewhere okay?" Nathan said as he shook his head at them. "Otherwise you'll be humping right there on the floor."

"Hey Brooke, now I have my own shoes for the wedding you should wear yours," Haley said as she took the shoes from the box and slipped them on. "They fit perfectly."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked as she pushed Lucas off her and scrambled to her feet. "You don't mind me wearing the same shoes as you on your wedding day?"

"No I don't," Haley replied truthfully. "You're matron of honor so you should have different shoes from the other bridesmaids."

"So what are you going to go for the something old, blue and borrowed now?" Brooke asked as she sat on the sofa. Lucas sat on the floor and pretended to sulk.

"Well blue is going to be the garter," Haley said and laughed as Nathan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Borrowed was going to be your shoes but now it'll have to be something else. As for old I have the necklace and earrings that used to be my Grandmothers. So it's just borrowed."

"I have a bracelet you can borrow," Brooke said as she raced into hers and Luke's bedroom to being rummaging for it. She returned a few moments later with it in her hands. "Here you go."

"Thanks Brooke," Haley said as she took it from her. "Oh my God! This goes with my earrings and necklace perfectly."

"See, it's just meant to be," Brooke said as her attention went to Lucas who was pulling a face because he was being ignored. "Aww what's up with your face Broody?"

"Well I did want to be selfish and have you to myself all day seeing as though I'm back at work tomorrow." he said as he pouted. Nathan laughed and shook his head at his brother.

"Lucas you always have me to yourself baby." Brooke said as she went over to sit beside him.

"I think that's our cue to get out of here." Nathan said as he picked up his jacket.

"Brooke I'm going to put your bracelet in with my new shoes so that I don't lose it, is that okay?" Haley asked as she took her dream shoes off and put her normal ones back on. She placed them carefully into the box along with Brooke's bracelet.

"Sure that's no problem," Brooke replied as Haley followed Nathan out of the door. "Are you sure you guys don't want any help?"

"No we're good thanks Brooke," Haley called back before she closed the door. "Just make sure you and Lucas are decent when we get back."

"God why does everybody think that all we do is have sex?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"Because we have a _lot_ of sex," Lucas said as he got a dreamy look on his face. "A lot of hot, amazing sex actually."

"What are you like?" Brooke asked as she shook her head. "I think we should go out someplace today, seeing as thought you're working from tomorrow."

"I don't want to," Lucas whined. "Can we not just stay in bed all day Pretty Girl?"

"No," Brooke told him as she shook her head. "We need to go find Naley a wedding present because we'll only have today to do it. Your next day off is when you have to get your final fitting done for your suit remember."

"Why do you always have to be right?" he asked with a sigh as he reluctantly stood from the sofa.

"Because I'm awesome!" she told him playfully. "Now come on and get your car keys. We have present hunting to do."

**~X~**

"Oh my God Lucas I just got the perfect idea for a present for Naley." Brooke squealed excitedly as they were walking by the river eating ice cream.

"What's that then?" he asked amused as she held his hand tighter.

"Well you know they have a little Naley baby arriving in a few months and your moms place doesn't really have a lot of room for everybody. We get Naley a house."

"A house?" Lucas asked as he almost dropped his ice cream. "That's a lot of money."

"Lucas I can afford it remember," She reminded him as she stopped and looked up into his eyes. "And Haley has been there for me whenever I've needed her, just like you and your mom and dad. She feels like my big sister Luke and I want to do this for them."

"I understand," he told her with a smile. "What kind of house would they like?"

"Well I know the answer to that because Haley told me that there's this house that she likes that's totally suitable for them as a family. It has plenty of room and a pool but it's totally out of their price range," Brooke said. "Fortunately I'm in a situation where I can help them out."

"You're amazing you know that?" he asked her at a loss for words at what she wanted to do for Haley and Nathan. "Most eighteen year old girls with the amount of money you have would spend it on useless things. Whereas you, you want to spend it on a home for somebody else."

"I was thinking of getting it decorated exactly how they want it as well," Brooke said as she pulled a manila file out of her purse. "I borrowed this off Hales and it's got the brochure of her dream home along with how she wants it decorating."

"Wow," Lucas said in awe of the brunette in front of him. "Come on, let's get to this real estate place then before somebody else buys Hales' dream house."

**~X~**

"How awesome is it that Naley's house is still up for sale?" Brooke whispered to Lucas as the real estate agent gathered the things she would need to show them around the house.

"I can just imagine their faces when they see it's sold," Lucas muttered back. "Haley will be so disappointed."

"It's good the place is empty," Brooke said. "That way once the money has cleared, we can get in there and get it decorated. I think we should wait until they come back from the honeymoon before we give them the keys."

"I think that's a good idea," Lucas agreed as he kissed her lovingly. "That way we can get all their stuff in there too so it's waiting for them."

"We'll have to get them a decoy gift too," Brooke said as she thought. "I'll have to see what the others are getting them and then I'll head to the mall after school one night. That is after I head to the firehouse and borrow your car of course."

"Can you make it a night when you're wearing your cheer uniform?" he asked hopefully as the real estate agent head towards them.

"That's us good to go," she told them. "Sorry you had to wait so long."

"That's okay." Lucas said as he and Brooke followed the agent out of the store and to their cars that were parked outside.

"Do you know the way to the house?" the agent asked them.

"Yeah we do." Lucas replied with a smile.

"I'll meet you there then." she replied as she climbed into her car and drove off. Brooke and Lucas climbed into his car and drove in the direction the agent had gone.

**~X~**

"This is just _great_!" Rachel said as she tried to squeeze into her cheerleader uniform as she got ready for the game on Wednesday. She looked down at her abdomen at the small bump that had formed. It was clearly on show due to the new belly baring uniform and now Rachel couldn't even get her skirt zipped up.

"What's got your spankies in a bunch?" Peyton asked her from her spot by her locker.

"I can't get my skirt on." Rachel whined.

"That's because it's used to being taken off," Brooke replied as she handed Rachel a new skirt in a bigger size. "That should fit. Do you want one of the old tops to cover your bump?"

"No this is fine for now thanks Brooke," Rachel said quietly as she took the skirt from her. Brooke quickly returned to what she had been doing before. "Looks like we're making progress."

"Don't push it Rach." Peyton told her.

"I'm not," Rachel said as she put on the skirt Brooke had given her. "It fits perfectly."

"That's because Brooke picked it out," Peyton said. "You should know by now that Brooke is perfect at picking clothes for people."

"Does my bump look really big?" Rachel asked her as she pulled a face.

"No it just looks like you've not exercised for a few weeks," Peyton replied as she studied the slight swelling of her belly. "You never know I might be joining you in that condition soon."

"Well that's usually what happens when you hump like you and Jake did in the park Peytwhore." Rachel replied. Peyton blushed and they heard Brooke giggle.

"If the rest of the girls in this school carry on like you two, we're going to have to start organizing crèche facilities." Brooke called back.

"I'm surprised you're not pregnant with Lucas's baby yet Brooke," Peyton teased as she pulled a face at Rachel. "I mean I bet the two of you have had more sex than Julian and Rachel."

"Peyton that isn't even possible." Rachel told her as she gave her a look that told her not to be stupid.

"Are you forgetting all the time she's had off with bumps to the head?" Peyton asked with a laugh.

"Hey I heard that!" Brooke called. "And FYI Lucas and I probably _have_ had more sex."

"You're shitting me?" Peyton asked as she got a shocked look on her face. "Really?"

"I had to do something to keep me entertained while I was off so I did Lucas." Brooke replied with a naughty smile on her face.

"You look like Brooke and sound like her, but the things that are coming out of that mouth of yours is nothing but Rachel." Peyton said still in shock at Brooke's words.

"Come on girls. It's time we were in the gym" Bevin, one of their fellow cheerleaders, said.

"Already?" Brooke said as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my God we need to move our asses!"

**~X~**

"This game sucks!" Brooke and Rachel said in unison as they watched the Ravens get yet another basket. They were playing the same team that they had played the night that Brooke's brakes had been sabotaged.

"I know what you mean," Peyton replied. "It's like the other team isn't even trying."

"We should just pack our pom poms up and go home," Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "I mean that's if they haven't sabotaged everybody's brakes already."

"That would be great because I need to go and pee so badly," Rachel said as she danced around on the spot. "And after that last comment I'm glad Deb's coming to pick me up."

"Well go pee," Brooke told her as she shook her head. Rachel literally threw her pom poms on the floor and ran out of the gym in her haste to get to the bathroom. "She really seems to be getting along better with Julian and Deb now."

"I really hope that I'm not pregnant," Peyton said dramatically as she watched Rachel run off. Brooke couldn't help laughing at the look on her face. "Yeah since that whole meltdown episode she had, she's actually learnt to talk to Julian and Deb about how freaked out she is about everything."

"You should be more careful when you're drunk then P. Sawyer," Brooke giggled, before she turned a little more serious. "At least I only fall into my closet and drop my ice cream. As for Rachel finally opening up to those she needs to, it's about time."

"I just think that you like having a bump on your forehead that matched the color of our uniforms," Peyton retorted as she laughed. "Does Lucas find it sexy or something? Does he re-enact the time you two first met?"

"Peyton!" Brooke said as she laughed harder. Neither of them was interested in the game anymore. "I bet Rachel and Julian re-enact the moment they first met all the time."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Peyton agreed.

"How did you and Jake first meet?" Brooke asked. "I mean after I spoke to Lucas and we came out to go to the rec room you two were already deep in conversation and you were making googly eyes at him."

"Well everybody left me with the bakery you bought so he offered to help," Peyton replied. "He accidentally felt my boob when he was getting one of the boxes and he got really embarrassed and then we sat and talked while we ate some of the really delicious yummy fattening foods."

"And you drooled at him some more," Brooke added on as she kinked her eyebrow. "It sucks that Lucas is back at work now."

"Aww are you missing him?" Peyton asked in a funny voice.

"Yeah," Brooke admitted in a dreamy voice. "You know I never thought I'd ever feel like this about anybody."

"I know what you mean," Peyton said with a matching smile. "I love Jake so much that I can't imagine him not being there. And as for Jenny, she feels like my daughter. Is that weird?"

"I think it's sweet," Brooke said with a smile. "I'm sure Nikki wouldn't see it like that."

"Don't even get me started on that bitch," Peyton said exasperatedly. "She hates Jenny. I don't know how she managed to get custody and only allow Jake to see her every so often. I mean she takes every chance she can to leave her with Jake and I so it baffles me as to why she wanted her so bad."

"Probably to just be a bitch," Brooke said with a frown. "Why doesn't Jake keep a record of all that and then reapply for custody?"

"Can he do that?" Peyton asked curious.

"Peyton, I'm sure if Jake can prove just how bad of a mother Nikki is then the courts would be stupid not to give him complete custody of his daughter," Brooke said. "I mean he has you now and Jenny seems to love you like a mom."

"But Jake and I aren't married and I'm in high school. Plus he still lives at home." Peyton pointed out.

"Okay let me set you straight Peyton," Brooke began. "One we don't have long until graduation. Two you can get married. Three the fact that he lives at home could be a good thing because it gives the impression of a close family and the money he makes from his job means that he can provide for Jenny."

"Wow, when did you get so sensible?" Peyton asked surprised. "But that still leaves one major thing and that's the fact that I'll be unemployed when I finish high school because I'm not going to college remember."

"I'm sure you could sort something out Peyton," Brooke said. "Do you still want to be some bad ass record producer?"

"Hell yeah," Peyton said with a smile. "You know me. Plus I'd love to arrange like music events and stuff."

"You did great at that charity thing we did last year," Brooke reminded her. "I can't believe you got huge names to perform at it."

"That was luck Brooke," Peyton said with a laugh. "I doubt I could ever pull that off again."

"Have you tried?" Brooke asked her in response.

"Well no-" Peyton began but Brooke cut her off.

"Well don't doubt yourself until you do," Brooke told her. "You have a dream Peyton and you should try to achieve that dream, otherwise what's the point of even trying to do anything?"

"Wow you're getting very philosophical in your old age there Brooke." Peyton said surprised.

"I'm sorry it's just that when I think how close to graduation we actually are and then Rachel's pregnancy and I'm engaged, you're a step mom sort of, it makes me realize just how close we are to actually being like proper grown ups you know?" she said with a frown. "And yeah it's good in a way but it's also scary. But then I think of Lucas and that fear just vanishes."

"I think you're going to be fine after high school Brooke," Peyton told her with a smile, knowing that was the main issue for Brooke; the uncertainty. "No matter what you decide to do after all this is over, you'll be amazing at."

"Thanks Peyton." Brooke said gratefully. She had needed to hear those words.

"How are you coping knowing that whoever sabotaged your brakes is here today?" Peyton asked. She'd wanted to ask Brooke all day but hadn't had the nerve to.

"Honestly? It's kind of freaking me out," Brooke said. "I'd love to know who it is, just so I can go up and say thanks for making it so that I met Lucas."

"That would definitely surprise them," Peyton laughed. "But wouldn't you like to see them get punished for what they did?"

"Of course I do Peyton," Brooke told her. "I just wish I knew more than the school they went to. I wish I could have got a good look of their faces. The only thing I remember really is one of the cheerleaders held whatever they used to cut the brakes and the creepy grin one of the basketball players had."

"You want me to go and ask them all to grin?" Peyton offered trying to lighten the situation.

"Yeah, I'm sure they won't be suspicious at all about that." Brooke replied with a slight laugh.

"I'm sure Rachel could get them to do it with no questions asked." Peyton said with a smile.

"I'm sure she could," Brooke replied as she shook her head and smiled. "Where has Rachel got to anyway? It doesn't take that long for her to pee."

"Are you and her friends yet?" Peyton asked curious.

"I don't know," Brooke admitted as she looked around for the redhead. "I'm gonna go look for her and make sure she's okay."

"Okay. I'll wait here in case she comes back." Peyton said with a smile as she watched Brooke leave. Brooke's actions alone had answered Peyton's question for her.

**~X~**

Brooke stood outside the bathroom door and listened to what was being said. Some girl Brooke couldn't identify was verbally laying into Rachel and calling her every name she could think of. From what Brooke could make out it was to do with her being pregnant. She frowned as she pushed the door open and went inside.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Brooke asked as she saw it was a rival team cheerleader. She rolled her eyes as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Somebody obviously is on their time of the month." Rachel said as she looked close to tears.

"Oh please! You Tree Hill sluts are all the same," the rival cheerleader snorted. "Do you know how stupid it looks to have a uniform like that when she's as fat as she is? How she's strutting around advertising how much of a whore she is."

"It's better being a whore than a pothead!" Rachel retorted. "She was smoking it when I came in here and stopped me leaving. She better not have damaged my baby."

"It's probably already damaged. I mean it's got you as its mother," the other cheerleader said. "You're probably full of diseases from sleeping around."

"_Don't_ you talk about her like that!" Brooke said in an angry tone as she stepped in front of Rachel and faced the rival cheerleader. Rachel was stunned.

"What's it to you?" the cheerleader asked.

"She is my friend and she may not want to fight with you so her baby doesn't get hurt, but it won't stop me from doing it," Brooke warned as her eyes blazed with hatred. "So if you want your ass kicked just carry on you fat ass bimbo."

"Like you'll be hard to beat down. I should just cut your brakes again. It was pretty entertaining the last time." the cheerleader scoffed before she realized what she had said. Her eyes went wide as she heard her own words.

"Well, well, well," Brooke said as she smirked. "So _you're_ the bitch that did that. I bet you thought you'd wrecked my life doing that huh? Well I'll tell you a secret. You made it so I met a really hot fireman who is now my fiancé."

"You're lying."

"Am I?" Brooke asked as she held her left hand up and showed of the stunning engagement ring Lucas has given her.

"And as for the baby Rachel's carrying, the father of that is also a fireman. And Peyton's dating one too," Brooke said smugly as the cheerleader in front of her dropped her jaw in shock. "And you know firemen have very big muscles and are incredibly strong, so I'd be careful who you mess with from now on. Oh and you should be expecting a visit from the police too. Because thanks to your little slip of the tongue I now know who the four were. Come on Rach, we're going back to the game that we're slaughtering them at."

Brooke took hold of Rachel's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom. Once outside Brooke let her hand go and they began to walk back to the gym side by side.

"Wow Brooke that was awesome!" Rachel said with a smile. "Thank you for sticking up for me in there."

"That's what friends do for each other right?" Brooke asked with a smile of her own as they headed back into the gym. Rachel squealed happily and hugged Brooke. Peyton saw and smiled.

"I'm so sorry for what I did and I swear on my life that I will never do anything like that ever again." Rachel promised her.

"You better not," Brooke told her as she raised her eyebrows at her. "Otherwise we definitely won't be friends again."


	29. A Moment Like This

**paigematthewsfan21, ilovecujo1993, Diane Hermans, craxygirl54, blueaznangel68, The-Ryanator, Jessica James 23, Holly-Roberts, KayyyReneee, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you for your lovely reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoy this update!**

* * *

Later that day, Peyton dropped Brooke off at the fire house before she headed over to Nikki's to pick Jenny up. Brooke smiled as she saw the fire engines parked in their bays. That meant Lucas would be in there and she couldn't help but hurry inside to see him.

"Hi Brooke," Keith greeted as she walked in. "Lucas said you were stopping by to get his car keys."

"Yeah, I'm heading to the mall to get Naley's wedding present." Brooke told him.

"What did you decide on?" he asked as he came down the few steps from the small office looking room.

"The steamer Haley wanted," Brooke replied. "Oh and guess what? I know who sabotaged my brakes. One of them kind of let it slip."

"They did?" Keith asked with a smile. "Did you tell the police?"

"Yeah I did and they were waiting for them when they came out of the gym after the game," Brooke said happily. "At least they're getting what they deserve now. You should have seen the girls face when I told her thank you for making it so I met Lucas."

"What did she say to that?" Keith asked as they headed up the staircase to the upper levels.

"She was a little surprised and then I just pointed out that Peyton is involved with a fireman and so was Rachel and it was clear that she was thinking oh crap!" Brooke laughed as they arrived at the top of the stairs.

"I know that laugh," they heard Lucas say. Brooke turned round and her smile grew as she saw him. "And you wore the cheer outfit too."

"I'll leave you two to it," Keith said as he shook his head at them. "I'll go and get the paperwork finished with Dan."

"Do you want a tour while you're here?" Lucas asked as Keith headed into the office and closed the door. As soon as the door closed he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "I've been waiting all day for that."

"It sucks you guys are on a twenty four hour shift this time," Brooke pouted. "Talk about throwing you back in at the deep end."

"It does," he told her as he moved his hands to her waist. "I want you so damn bad right now Pretty Girl."

"Where is everybody?" she asked as she nuzzled his neck.

"The guys are watching a game on television and my dad and Dan are in the office up here. Why?"

"We could always go someplace quiet and you can have your wicked way with me," Brooke purred in his ear. "I mean you'll have easy access considering how short this skirt is."

"Do you feel like being daring and helping me live out one of my kinky little fantasies?" he whispered in her ear.

"It depends how kinky it is." Brooke replied as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Come on, let me show you where I want you," Lucas said as he took hold of her hand and led her down the staircase to where the fire engines were parked. "How do you feel about me and you having really hot sex on the fire engine?"

"_On_ the fire engine?" Brooke asked shocked. "As in out in the open on top of the fire engine where we would get caught if there was an emergency?"

"It's been quiet all day Brooke." Lucas told her in between kissing her neck. He guided her over to the middle of one of the engines parked there. There was a section of it that they could stand on just behind the cab part where they all sat. It was near where they stored the hoses and controlled the pumps. Lucas lifted her and set her down on the small platform area.

"Lucas somebody might see," Brooke said in a whisper. She watched as he unfastened his trousers and freed himself, before he lifted her tiny cheerleading skirt up and gathered it around her waist. "What if somebody comes down or you get a call? Or a member of the public walks in?"

"I'll be real quick I promise," he assured her as he placed his right knee on the small step. She felt him stroke his right hand up her thigh and under the crotch of her panties. "No spankies today huh?"

"I took them off before I left the locker room," she confessed in a gasp of sheer pleasure. "They were bugging me."

"Do you like these panties?" he asked her seductively as he nuzzled the sweet spot behind her ear. She made a quiet incoherent noise and he groaned softly as she gripped his achingly hard length and stroked it teasingly. "I need to get them off you Pretty Girl."

"Just rip them off Luke!" Brooke whimpered out, completely and utterly aroused. All she could think about now was having him inside her.

"I was planning to anyway," he said quietly. He removed his fingers from her sensitive flesh and it took him little effort to rip the silk panties from her. He pulled them out from underneath her and stuffed them in his pocket, as his eyes took in the sight before him. "I see somebody's all ready for me."

"I thought you said that you'll be real quick? Shouldn't you be inside me by now?" she asked in a moan as his fingers gently began to tease her. He covered her lips with his as he continued to tease her, so that her moans wouldn't alert anybody.

"I will be very soon Pretty Girl," he said after he pulled his lips away from hers. "I'm just getting you prepared. I mean for me to be quick I'm gonna have to do it a lot harder than normal and what you're used to. And I gotta get a little lubrication going first so that I don't hurt you."

"You are so dirty right now! I love it. It's making me so horny," Brooke purred as he moved his hand from under her skirt and pulled her towards him, before his hard length brushed against her. He began to ease his rock hard shaft slowly into her, inch by torturous inch. Her eyes fluttered close as he filled her completely. "That feels so good."

"Just wait until I get going." he said huskily right before his lips devoured hers once more and his hips began to thrust hard and fast.

**~X~**

"I see we have a cheerleader on the premises," Dan said as Keith came into the office just after he left Brooke and Lucas. "This one isn't going to perform a lap dance on one of my family members is she?"

"No I think this one is actually tame," Keith said with a laugh as he sat down at his desk. "I think it'll be Lucas who corrupts her."

"Probably," Dan laughed. "Our sons seem to like doing that don't they? Especially my two."

"At least mine are a little more restrained," Keith told him with a smile. "And don't take their girlfriends into a park to make a baby. They keep that kind of thing behind closed doors."

"Oh you think so do you?" Dan asked him with a smirk. Keith looked at him confused. "Just take a look at the screen that shows the parking bays."

"Don't tell me they're doing something there." Keith said with a sigh as he reluctantly turned to the screen. He shook his head as he saw what Lucas and Brooke were doing. He saw Lucas in the process of adjusting his trousers and lifting Brooke's skirt up.

"My guess is that Lucas doesn't realize that they're in full view of the camera there," Dan said with a chuckle. "He should have gone to the other side."

"I don't know whether to envy him or to reprimand him for doing it while on duty." Keith said. Even though he didn't want to witness this particular moment between Brooke and Lucas, he was unable to take his eyes away from the screen.

"Well Keith, if it was Deb that came looking for me, I would probably be doing the same thing. In fact I actually have." Dan confessed just as Nathan came into the office.

"Do you guys whoa!" Nathan said as he saw the screen. Lucas was just ripping Brooke's panties off her and shoving them in his pocket. "Never knew that Lucas had it in him!"

"Neither did I." Keith said with a frown as Nathan stuck his head out of the door.

"You guys better come and see this quick!" he called excitedly to the other guys in the rec room. He heard them scrambling to come to where he was. "Lucas is doing Brooke in the car hole."

"Is that what it's called now?" Julian asked with a snigger as he came into the office and saw the screen. Lucas was still preparing Brooke and the men in the room could see everything that was happening. "Damn she's even got her cheer uniform on!"

"So where exactly is a car hole on a girl again?" Jake asked Nathan teasingly as he looked at the screen. Lucas was beginning his frenzied thrusting. "Because that's the first time I've heard that particular female body part get called that! And Julian you're seriously telling me you haven't got Rachel to wear her cheer uniform yet?"

"I haven't actually," he replied with a frown as they all watched the screen that showed Brooke and Lucas. He swallowed hard as he couldn't help but react to the sight. "Unless I was drunk at the time and don't remember. Which could possibly be true."

"Damn that's hot!" Felix said as he almost drooled. "Are there any cheerleaders going spare?"

"I want me one of those too!" Owen said as his jaw literally dropped. They were all shocked by how much effort Lucas was using.

"My respect for Lucas has just risen a hell of a lot!" Julian said, mesmerized by the screen. "That puts half the stuff I've done to shame."

"Damn Brooke looks like she's totally enjoying that," Felix added as he saw her pleasure filled face as she came. "I want me a cheerleader."

"Damn that looked intense." Jake said as the screen showed them readjusting their clothes and Lucas helping Brooke down off the fire engine. They then kissed for a few moments before the alarm blared out.

"That was pretty damn good timing," Nathan said as they all piled out of the office. "I'm just never going to be able to look at Brooke and Lucas the same again."

**~X~**

Brooke and Lucas both relaxed and stayed in their intimate embrace as they panted for breath. Lucas managed to lift his head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes. He smiled as he took in the clearly satisfied look on her face. He smiled and was rewarded with one in return.

"That was pretty damn amazing," she said as he reluctantly withdrew from her and made himself presentable. He then adjusted her skirt for her. "And very, very hot. I also can't believe we just did that or that I'm going to have to go to the mall in my cheer uniform without any panties on and smelling of sex."

"Can I tell you a secret?" he said with a smirk as he helped her off the fire engine. "That's been a fantasy of mine since I met you. I never in a million years thought I'd ever be able to live it out. You could always put your spankies back on, or go home and get showered and changed."

"Well you did and luckily for you we didn't get caught," Brooke said as she kissed him passionately. "I don't have time. The store I need to go to closes soon, that's why I got Peyton to drop me off here."

"Then you _definitely_ need to put your spankies on," he said as their lips parted and the alarm rang out. He reached into his pocket and pulled his keys out. "Here you go. I hope this is nothing major, then I can get done on time and then it will be home time and I can join you in bed."

**~X~**

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Lucas asked.

They had been staring at him since they had all piled into the cab. He was in the fire engine he and Brooke had not long finished on with Nathan, Jake, Julian, Felix and Keith. Jake was driving. They kept smiling at him and he was now getting paranoid.

"Have I got something on my face or something?" he asked as he brought his right hand to his face. Julian couldn't help laughing. "What?"

"Have you washed your hands Luke?" Julian asked through his laughter.

"What did you guys do?" Lucas asked as he frowned at them.

"Lucas the question should be what did you _do_?" Nathan asked.

"More like who," Felix said with a suggestive laugh. "Wasn't that hand just in Brooke's panties?"

"The panties that you have in your pocket still." Nathan added.

"What?" Lucas asked as his face paled.

"We saw you and Brooke going at it on this very fire engine Lucas!" Julian laughed as Lucas stared shocked. "It was very entertaining."

"I'm so proud of you man!" Felix told him as he slapped him on the shoulder. "Can you get Brooke to hook me up with a cheerleader?"

"How did you see?" Lucas asked them with a frown.

"The cameras dumbass!" Nathan told him with an amused snort.

"But they were at the other side to where we were," he said. He looked at his colleagues and saw them all shaking their heads at him. Then it dawned on him. "I was at the wrong side wasn't I?"

"You sure were Luke," Keith replied. "When Dan told me to look at the screen I didn't know whether to reprimand you or be a little envious. I'm glad we've nearly finished shift so I can get home to your mom."

"_Dad_!" Lucas and Nathan said horrified as they arrived at the fire.

"God Brooke is going to kill me," Lucas said with a sigh. "You can't tell her you saw okay?"

"Promise Luke." they all told him as they clambered out of the engine.

**~X~**

Brooke wandered through the shopping mall and struggled to keep the grin from forming on her face. She couldn't believe that she and Lucas had done what they did. Every step that she made reminded her of their activities and that was what made her want to smile. She headed to the store where she Nathan and Haley had their wedding list and went inside. She headed towards the part that she needed and ran straight into Rachel.

"Hey Rach!" Brooke greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting the coffee maker me, Julian and bump are getting for Nathan and Haley," Rachel answered brightly as she looked at Brooke. "Why do you have that goofy ass grin on your face?"

"I don't," Brooke said as she shifted uncomfortably. Rachel gave her a look that showed her she clearly didn't believe her. "I don't."

"Oh you do!" Rachel insisted. "You kind of look like you just had really hot sex. But you couldn't have because Lucas is working."

"I know he is." Brooke said as she blushed and bit her lip to stop her smile getting wider.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said wide eyed as she realized she was right. "You so have to tell me the juicy details."

"I just let Lucas live out one of his kinky fantasies," Brooke said as she found the steamer she wanted. Rachel already had the coffee maker and they began to head towards the cashier desk. "Let's just say it involved one of the fire engines."

"You two had sex on the fire engine?" Rachel nearly yelled. Brooke's eyes almost fell out of her head. "Sorry I didn't mean to be so loud with that."

"Did you find the coffee maker?" Deb asked as she came up to Rachel with some luxurious bed linen in her hands. "Hello Brooke. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Deb," Brooke replied with a slight smile. "Don't tell me you're Naley gift shopping too?"

"I am. I thought that seeing as though I was bringing Rachel here, I'd get the gift from me and Dan while I was at it," Deb replied as she looked at Brooke with a slight frown. "Are you sure you're alright Brooke? You seem a little flushed. I hope you're not coming down with anything."

"I'm fine honestly," Brooke insisted with a smile. "I've never been better."

"We should get these paid for before we get thrown out and don't have gifts for the wedding." Rachel said quickly changing the subject. Deb looked at her watch and realized the time.

"You're right," she said. She looked at Rachel. "Can you manage that okay? I don't want you damaging my Grandchild now do I?"

"I'm fine Deb," Rachel laughed. "It's only a coffee maker."

"I was just checking." Deb told her with a laugh as she headed to the cashier.

"Thanks for that," Brooke said. "That last thing I want is for more people than necessary to know about what Lucas and I did on the fire engine."

"Even me and Julian haven't done that!" Rachel said as they followed a short distance behind Deb. "How did you guys not get caught?"

"Lucas was in overdrive," Brooke told her quietly. "It was so intense. I had to sit in the parking area at the fire station for about twenty minutes until my brain pieced itself back together. And we had just finished when the alarm for a call blared out."

"Damn that was lucky," Rachel giggled. "I can just imagine if you guys were at the point where stopping isn't even an option when that happened. That would have been quite the show. Maybe I'll go pay Julian a visit tomorrow after school."

"Haven't you done enough to Julian in the firehouse?" Brooke asked playfully as she kinked her eyebrow. "What with the lap dance while there were other people in the room."

"I can't believe I actually did that," Rachel said as she actually blushed. "But like I said that day I just couldn't resist him. He was so hot! Damn I really hope it's not a long call they're on."

"I take it thinking of that just made you horny?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"Brooke you thought I was bad with the sex before I was pregnant," Rachel said as she gave her a look. "Now it's even worse because I need it all the time. Before I only wanted it all the time."

"I would hate to be you right now." Brooke said as she smiled.

"I just hope I get some alone time when we get back to the house so I can Rachel myself." Rachel said to Brooke as the two girls burst into laughter.

**~X~**

Lucas wearily walked from the Nathan's car to the door that led straight into his room. Nathan headed for the back door that led into the kitchen. Lucas opened the door and went in, catching Brooke in the process of dressing after her shower.

"Hey baby," she greeted with a smile. It faded as she took in his weary, sad composure. "What happened?"

"You _don't_ want to know," he replied as he looked at her with sad eyes. "But I have to tell you because it sort of involves you."

"Oh," she replied quietly. "Well why don't you go and have a shower first and then you can tell me about it."

"I need to tell you now Brooke," Lucas insisted as he took his boots off. "Can you just sit and listen and wait until you hear everything before you go crazy at me?"

"I can try." she said as she sat on the bed in her short pajamas and camisole set.

"Everybody at the station saw what we did on the fire engine," he began. Brooke's eyes went wide and he needn't have worried about her not letting him finish as she was currently speechless. "Felix was going up a ladder with a hose and it got stuck half way up. He was going on about how he wanted a cheerleader and I had to ask you to hook him up with one from your squad. Anyway I went up the ladder to free it for him like I've done hundreds of times before and he's still going on about how hot you looked on the CCTV and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. The next thing I know, something solid is knocking into me and I nearly fell off this ladder."

"Oh my God you didn't did you?" Brooke asked. She was concerned and mad all at the same time.

"No, I managed to grab hold of the ladder and hang on," Lucas told her. "I look down to see what it was that had hit me and it was Felix."

"Oh my God!" Brooke said shocked. Lucas had that haunted look on his face again. The same as when he saw Chase burn to death.

"His head was busted open like a watermelon," he said as he closed his eyes. "He didn't make it. And I've been suspended from duty while the investigation is going on. And because of what we did on the fire engine."

"Oh my God!" Brooke said again completely floored.

"I had to tell the officer above my dad that got sent to the scene exactly what we did because Felix was distracted by it and that was why he wasn't doing his job correctly," Lucas told her. "So he told my dad that he had to suspend me until the investigation was done. And depending on the outcome, it depends if I get back to work."

"I don't believe this," Brooke said as she stood and began to pace. "So you're telling me that Felix is dead because me and you had hot amazing sex on the fire engine?"

"That's how my dad's boss was looking at it." Lucas told her.

"But you said the whole station saw it right?" Brooke asked as she shuddered at the thought. Lucas nodded. "So how come everybody else is still alive?"

"That's what my dad said," Lucas replied. "But the guy was having none of it. So I'm suspended until further notice. Are you mad?"

"What do you think Luke?" she asked him as she looked into his eyes. "Of course I'm mad. You had sex with me on that engine knowing all about this CCTV."

"I thought it was at the other side," he confessed. "I thought I had taken you to the side where nobody would have seen us."

"How are coping about Felix?" she asked softly. Sure she was mad about the fact everybody had seen them doing what they had but she knew he would be torn and upset about Felix and more than likely blaming himself.

"Honestly, I don't know," Lucas replied with a sigh. "I mean I don't know if I should feel guilty or not. I mean was it because he was thinking of us having sex that he wasn't paying attention or did he just have an accident?"

"That gives me the creeps," Brooke said with a shiver. Lucas looked at her curious. "The thought that Felix was thinking of us doing that, after he had seen us on the camera. I know he was your friend and all but he was kind of sleazy."

"It is creepy huh?" Lucas said as he thought about her words. "You know what Nathan turned round to me and said? The things you do to get out of working are getting ridiculous Lucas and then listed everything that I've been off work with since I met you."

"You have had a lot of time off," Brooke said with a smile. "And I know none of it is your fault."

"Except maybe this," he said as he got his brooding face on. "I'm going to go and have a shower."

"Okay." Brooke said as she watched him head out of the bedroom door and go into the bathroom with a worried expression on her face.


	30. Wedding Bells

**paigematthewsfan21 – It was huh? Brooke's just concerned for Lucas with him witnessing yet another death of a friend.**

**ilovecujo1993 – Don't worry I have plenty more people I can add in if need be. And it's only the minor characters.**

**alysef – It was because he wasn't paying attention. Silly Felix!**

**Shaun Buck – I could do with a friend like Brooke too!**

**craxygirl54 – I know it would be so embarrassing right?**

**Tess-IV – Deb and Rachel had gone to the mall together and Brooke just ran into them because she was running late after the whole Lucas/Fire engine scenario.**

**Tanya2byour21 – Lucas's fate regarding his job shall be revealed in the next chapter. And yes you're right it's Felix's fault for being a perv.**

**OTH-Brucas-love – That was down to a conversation I had with the girl who requested this story.**

**KayyyReneee – I remembered what you said about that, that's why it's in. Glad you liked it ha-ha!**

**Diane Hermans, The-Ryanator, Jessica James 23, JackSawyer99, Holly-Roberts, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, Beth-J-Matthews, Jen loves Nathan, , Alyssia-Owens, MollyCW23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 – Thank you for taking the time to review! I really appreciate it and love reading them all.**

**Once again sorry for not updating this for well over a month. I didn't realize how long it had been with everything that has been going on just lately. I hope you all enjoy this and that it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"You'll never believe what I saw today!" Haley said to Brooke sadly as Brooke came into the kitchen. Haley was sat at the table grading papers.

"What?" Brooke asked as she poured her and Lucas a coffee each in two thermal travel mugs.

"My dream house has been sold." Haley replied.

"Oh that's sad," Brooke said trying not to smile. "I know how much you wanted that house."

"I know it was out of my price range, but it's still sad to see that someone that wasn't me bought it." Haley told her.

"I can understand," Brooke said sympathetically. "Especially when you wanted it so much too."

"Are you and Lucas heading off out?" Haley asked as she noticed the mugs.

"Yeah," Brooke replied as she put the lids on. "We're just going for a drive to clear Luke's head. Thought we should take coffee with us."

"That's a good idea," Haley told her with a slight smile. "How's he doing?"

"Good actually," Brooke replied. "I think he's more embarrassed about the whole CCTV thing really. I know I am."

"I can't imagine how you two feel about that," Haley said with a slight laugh. "I'd hate to be in your position with that. And I again apologize for the fact Nathan was the one who alerted the rest of the guys to what you were doing."

"I really can't believe he did that!" Brooke said. "The annoying thing is that Rachel sent me a text asking me how my car hole was."

"What?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"Julian told her that Nathan had shouted, 'Lucas is doing Brooke in the car hole.' So that's now stuck as an alternate name for a certain body part on a girl between them all!" Brooke told her shaking her head.

"That's terrible," Haley said trying not to laugh. "I hope they don't talk about my car hole! You know what we should do Brooke. Come up with an alternate name for their part!"

"What like gear stick?" Brooke asked with a giggle.

"That would be perfect," Haley told her. "Because then we can always tell them to put it in reverse."

"That's a good one!" Brooke said as she laughed. Lucas came into the kitchen and looked at her curiously.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Nothing baby," Brooke replied as she handed him his travel mug. "We were just on about gear sticks."

"Okay," he replied as he gave her and Haley a strange look. "You all ready for our drive?"

"I sure am," Brooke said as she picked her travel mug up. "I'll probably see you tomorrow Hales. I don't know how late we're gonna be."

"We might end up staying at a motel or something," Lucas told her. "Depends how far we drive."

"Well just leave Brooke's car hole alone in public okay," Haley told him with a smile. "Keep that gear stick in neutral!"

"What?" Lucas asked confused. He thought for a few moments before it dawned on him. "Very funny! Come on Brooke let's go."

**~X~**

"So Haley thinks we're going for a drive?" Lucas asked as he drove them towards Nathan and Haley's new house. The sale had been completed and they were now in the process of decorating it for them.

"Yeah," Brooke replied with a smile. "How did the kitchen and bathroom fitters get on today?"

"Great!" Lucas replied. "I'm kinda glad that I'm suspended so I can supervise all this while you're at school."

"Well its Saturday tomorrow so I'll be there with you," Brooke told him. "You think we can get a lot of decorating done tomorrow?"

"We're gonna have to," Lucas replied. "The carpet fitters are coming on Tuesday."

"I think we'll have it done by the Monday if we don't get too distracted," Brooke told him. "We should get some food supplies and stuff so we don't have to leave until Sunday night. That way there's less chance of Naley seeing us at the house. Stick the car in one of the garages and close all the curtains we'll be fine."

"Where would we sleep?" Lucas asked. "That tiny single bed that was left?"

"If we need to," Brooke told him with a smile as he began to head in the direction of a supermarket. "But I think we won't be getting a lot of sleep if you know what I mean."

"I like this idea," he replied with a smile. "We'll beat Naley to christening their house!"

**~X~**

"I can't believe we got the painting done in less than a day," Lucas said to Brooke as they lay snuggled together in the single bed on Saturday afternoon. "I'm glad Haley didn't want wallpaper."

"Me too," Brooke agreed as she stretched, causing her naked body to rub sensuously against his. "So the carpet guys are coming Tuesday and then the furniture is getting here Wednesday. Perfect timing really, seeing as though the wedding is on Friday."

"I didn't think it would be ready this fast," Lucas said. "I think we should still wait until they come back from their honeymoon before we give it to them."

"Yeah because we have all their stuff to put in first," Brooke replied. "We'll pick them up from the airport and bring them straight here. And Nathan will have to carry her over the threshold."

"I also can't believe this place is officially yours." Lucas told her.

"No, it's Naley's house Lucas." Brooke reminded him.

"On paper it's your house," Lucas said with a smile. "They'll just be living here."

"Well I'm thinking of becoming a property tycoon," Brooke said with a laugh. "Maybe my next project will be our marital home."

"It is only be a few weeks until Prom and Graduation, so you'll have plenty of time to devote to our home," Lucas said. "Do you want me to take you to Prom?"

"But of course Luke," Brooke told him. "Can you wear your dress uniform to it or won't they let you?"

"I can wear it," he replied. "It's a formal occasion so I can."

"Sweet!" Brooke said happily. "I just need a dress. We're having a color theme for prom this year. We're gonna be having the Ravens blue."

"Are you sure you can cope with that?" Lucas asked her playfully. "I mean you won't be able to wear your trademark red."

"I'm sure I can cope," Brooke told him as he stroked her naked back. "As long as there are enough blue dresses left. I think I might take the girls shopping and treat them one day."

"You are something else Brooke Davis, you know that?" he asked her in an awed tone. "The things you're doing for others are amazing."

"You think?" she asked him as she ran her right hand over his muscular chest.

"No I _know_," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "You need to do something for you though Brooke. You're always putting everyone else before you."

"I've been thinking about that," Brooke replied. "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." Lucas replied curious.

"I think we should set a date for the wedding," Brooke replied. "This whole build up to Naley's has got me in complete wedding mode."

"Really?" Lucas asked surprised. "I like that idea. I want to make you Mrs. Scott as soon as."

"I can't wait for that to happen either," Brooke said as she straddled him and kissed him. "I also can't wait for the honeymoon."

"I _definitely_ can't wait for that either," Lucas replied before he kissed her deeply. "How about we start practicing for it?"

"I like that suggestion." Brooke said just before their lips joined again.

**~X~**

The day of Nathan and Haley's wedding had arrived. Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Rachel were getting ready at Karen and Keith's house. Nathan and Lucas were over at Julian and Jake's getting ready.

"I've had to throw up so many more times than usual this morning," Haley said to Brooke as she curled Haley's hair. "I'm so nervous it's unbelievable."

"I know what you mean," Rachel said sympathetically. "Well about the throwing up thing."

"I'll be glad when it's over," Haley laughed. "How far ahead of me are you Rachel?"

"Eleven weeks roughly," Rachel replied. "I'm twenty four weeks. How far along are you?"

"Thirteen." Haley answered.

"They'll be in the same class at school," Rachel said. "As well as being cousins or whatever."

"And they'll both be Scott's." Peyton added. She was curling Rachel's hair.

"I bet that gets really confusing when they're all working," Brooke said completely off topic. "I mean there's what, six Scott guys?"

"I bet it is," Peyton agreed. "And just think; when we're all married to them and start popping kids out, the whole town is gonna be overrun by Scott's."

"Especially if we all have boys," Brooke said with a laugh.

"So when are you and Lucas gonna have babies Brooke?" Rachel asked her.

"After we're married," Brooke said. "Which could end up being sooner rather than later."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked her.

"We were talking about it and we're going to set a date for the wedding," Brooke told them. "We're gonna finalize it next week."

"That's great Brooke." Rachel said with a wide smile.

"Yeah it is." Haley agreed, as did Peyton.

"Look at us getting all domesticated before we've even graduated," Peyton said with a laugh as Jenny came into the room. "Hey Jenny, you're finally awake."

"When do I put my pretty dress on?" she asked Peyton excitedly.

"Not for a while yet," Peyton replied. "I'll come and get you when it's time. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Nuh uh," Jenny replied. "Aunt Karen made me some pancakes. They were yummy."

"Do you wanna watch cartoons?" Peyton asked as she curled the last section of Rachel's hair.

"Can I stay here and watch you do hair?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"How about Peyton does your hair while I do Peyton's?" Rachel suggested as she stood.

"Yay!" Jenny said happily as she clapped her hands. Brooke and Haley shared an impressed look as Peyton and Jenny positioned themselves.

**~X~**

"Are you nervous?" Lucas asked Nathan as they sat at the kitchen table in Dan's house drinking coffee. They were the only two up.

"As hell," Nathan replied. "I mean I've been looking forward to this day since I met Haley but I'm so nervous."

"Seriously?" Lucas asked with a smile. "You knew the moment you met Haley that you were gonna marry her?"

"Yup!" Nathan told him with a smile. "And now she's having my baby and in a matter of hours she'll be my wife."

"Brooke and I are setting our wedding date next week," Lucas told him. Nathan looked at him surprised. "I hope we don't have to wait years."

"You guys are up early," Jake said as he stumbled into the kitchen. He managed to sleepily make his way over to the coffee maker and pour himself a cup full, before joining them at the table. "God I'm beat."

"How come you're more tired today than when you've had Peyton in your room?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"It was weird her not being there," Jake admitted. "I couldn't get to sleep."

"I have to admit, I couldn't get to sleep for hours because Brooke wasn't there," Lucas admitted. "Whose idea was it to spend the night away from our women again?"

"Your brother's," Julian said as he came into the kitchen in a similar state to Jake. He copied his actions with the coffee before joining them at the table too. "It sucked not getting any last night!"

"Well none of you will be having sex at my wedding reception okay," Nathan told them firmly. "I do not want my wedding day ruined by you bunch of horn dogs!"

"Not even if we sneak off and do it elsewhere?" Julian asked sounding disappointed.

"No!" Nathan insisted. "You'll all have to wait until you get home tonight for some of that!"

"You do remember that I have to do a speech today in my capacity as best man right?" Lucas asked Nathan with a smug smile. Nathan looked at Lucas worriedly.

"Just keep it out of sight alright guys!" Nathan said with a smile.

"Go Lucas!" Jake said smiling.

"You are my new God!" Julian told him happily. Nathan just shook his head as he went back to drinking his coffee.

**~X~**

Nathan stood at the altar and stared as Haley walked down the aisle towards him, on Keith's arm. Lucas had done the exact same thing only moments ago as Brooke had walked down it. Nathan could feel his heart begin to beat faster with every step she took and he couldn't wait until he got to say I do. He realized that he was smiling widely as Haley reached his side. He was blown away by how beautiful she looked; and how happy. He just wanted to reach out, pull her veil up and kiss her right then, but he knew he had to wait. The Priest stepped forward and began the service.

"Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today to witness the joy of marriage between two people who are deeply in love. You will witness Nathan and Haley make a solemn vow to love one another, unconditionally and endlessly. Be there for one another through the good and the bad and to stay faithful to one another when temptation is in their path. Nathan and Haley, there are many things I could say to the two of you today. But, instead, I choose to listen to the words you have for each other. Haley would you like to share yours?"

"I Haley, take you Nathan. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise that I will love and cherish you. And will deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. A promise that I will keep forever. Until the end of time. Till death do us part," Haley began. "Nathan, it's been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And, that word is love, and I believe that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today."

Lucas looked over at Brooke as Haley pledged her vows in front of the gathered witnesses. He saw a tear slip from her eye and down her cheek. She then looked over at him as she wiped it away and he was almost blown away by the look of love she sent his way. It was then that Lucas decided that he and Brooke were getting married as soon as possible. Lucas was drawn out of his daydreaming as he heard Nathan begin his vows.

"A few years ago we stood on a beach and I told you how much I loved you and how I would always, always protect you. And, that day was the day I asked you to marry me. I don't think anybody understands the depth of love that I have for you. Since the moment I met you the only thing I've wanted was to marry you all in front of the special people in our world. Because today, when I look into your eyes my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now and that love will never waver. This I vow to you today and always and forever," Nathan promised Haley. He could see that she had happy tears in her eyes. "Someday, our spot on the beach might wash away, the oceans may dry and the sun could dim. But on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley."

"Now the time has come for the giving and receiving of rings," the Priest announced to the church. He turned to Lucas. "May I have the rings?"

Lucas reached into his dress uniform pocket and pulled out the small ring box he had kept there. He opened it and carefully pulled out the two rings and placed them on the bible that the Priest held. He then placed the box back into his pocket as the Priest blessed the rings and then held the bible towards Haley so she could take hold of Nathan's wedding ring.

"Nathan, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." Haley said as she placed the ring onto his finger. Nathan couldn't help smiling as he took Haley's ring from the bible.

"Haley, accept this ring as a meaning of a lasting life. This ring symbolizes our life together, for it is never ending and always beginning. Take it as a sign that I love you so much and wish to cherish you forever and ever." Nathan said as he slipped the delicate ring onto her finger.

"After pledging their vows and the exchange of rings, I now pronounce you man and wife," the Priest announced. He looked at Nathan and Haley as he said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Nathan eagerly lifted Haley's veil from her face and brought his lips to hers in a loving kiss. Brooke and Lucas shared a heated look between themselves as they did. Lucas couldn't wait to get Brooke to the reception.

**~X~**

"I think everybody knows that Nathan and I got off to a pretty sketchy start," Lucas said as he began his best man speech at the reception. He looked at Nathan and laughed as he said. "Nathan and I shared a mutual hatred to each other. Does that sound about right?"

"It was worse." Nathan replied causing the entire room to erupt into laughter.

"Yeah. You see, his problem was that he now had to share mom's delicious cooking with another person, so it meant there was less for him to eat," Lucas said causing more laughter. "Then a funny thing happened and made him change; Haley. She showed me that you can find the good in everybody, if you just give them a chance. Sometimes, people disappoint you. Sometimes they surprise you. But you never really get to know them. Until you listen for what's in their hearts and that's what Haley did with Nathan. That's what we should do for them. So for you skeptics out there, prepare to be surprised. I have to say I was surprised; because, you see they do something that's very rare to see in anybody; they give their hearts to each other, unconditionally. And, that's what true love really is. It's not this fairytale life that never knows pain, but its two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love. So this is to my brother and my sis in-law, and love. To Nathan and Haley Scott."

The guests in the room all raised their glasses and toasted the happy couple as Lucas sat down and Brooke stood. Haley had asked her to say a few words.

"I'm not the most eloquent speaker, so I thought I would borrow a few words from Shakespeare; 'love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.' When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same," Brooke said to the room. Lucas found himself being captivated by her all over again. "I look at Nathan and Haley and somehow I feel safer. I don't know if I can explain that, but they give me hope. And, I'm afraid say it out loud because maybe if life finds out it'll try to beat it out of them and that will be a shame. Because, we all can use a little hope sometimes, you know. That feeling that everything's going to be okay and that there's going to be someone there to help make sure of that. So, here's to Nathan and Haley, and here's to hope, and here's to a love that will not alter."

The guests once again toasted the happy couple as Brooke sat back in her seat next to Haley.

"Brooke that was so beautiful," Haley told her happily. "Thank you so much for that."

"You're welcome," Brooke replied as they hugged. Brooke smiled widely and couldn't help saying. "We're practically family now. It's awesome."

"I know!" Haley beamed as Dan stood. Keith looked at him puzzled.

"I'd like your attention for a second. I'd like to propose a toast to my knuckle head of a nephew and his beautiful bride. As most of you know Nathan and Haley's relationship was unexpected. Mostly because Haley is classy and attractive and Nathan is not. But, here's to Nathan and Haley, for proving to us that love is real and genuine and still attainable for the rest of us. Cheers you two." Dan said causing more laughter around the room as he sat down. Keith shook his head at his brother's antics as the food was brought out to be served.

**~X~**

Nathan and Haley were on the dance floor dancing to the song they had chosen for their first dance. They had chosen More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw. As they danced, they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. It was clear to see how besotted they were with each other. They were then joined by the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Brooke was glad she was finally able to be in Lucas's arms.

"I missed you last night Pretty Girl." Lucas told her softly as he held her in his arms and they moved to the music.

"I missed you too," Brooke said as she looked up into his eyes. "And it sucks that this is the first time I've really been near you all day."

"I know," Lucas said with a sigh. He hated to be apart from her for too long. "You look so beautiful today. In fact I think you put the bride to shame."

"Lucas!" Brooke said playfully as she smiled. "You can't say that!"

"I can because it's the truth," He told her as his eyes fell to her lips. He couldn't resist bringing his lips to hers and kissing her lovingly. Unknown to him and Brooke, all the wedding party couples dancing were currently kissing. After a few moments they pulled their lips away from each others. "Do you wanna sneak off in a little while and have some slutty wedding sex with your horny fiancé?"

"I think I might be able to be persuaded," she replied with a smile as she gazed into his eyes once more. "I love you Lucas."

"I love you too Pretty Girl." He told her truthfully before he kissed her once more.

**~X~**

Several hours later, Brooke and Lucas were in a bathroom stall giving into the ever increasing need that had been building up between them throughout the day. Lucas had Brooke pinned up against the wall and she had her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. They kissed passionately as he thrust into her creating an intense pleasure that was quickly making them head towards release. Their movements suddenly stopped as the bathroom door opened and they heard a giggling couple come into the bathroom. It was a very distinctive giggle and they knew who it was right away. The heard the door slam on the stall next to theirs, the middle one, and the locked clicked into place.

"I hope you two are gonna be quiet." Lucas couldn't help saying.

"Luke?" Julian's voice called back sounding shocked. "How did you beat us to it?"

"Have you got Brooke in there with you?" Rachel asked sounding a little breathless.

"No he's got Haley," Brooke replied sarcastically, not quite able to believe she was talking to Rachel while she was still joined with Lucas. She put it down to being drunk. "Can't you guys wait until we've finished?"

"No," Rachel called back in a gasp. "Waited too long already."

"We'll be very quiet. You two just go back to whatever you were doing." Julian said as the bathroom door opened yet again. The distinct sounds of two people making out could be heard clearly and then the door to the remaining stall slammed closed and was locked.

"Don't tell me that's Jeyton." Rachel's voice asked.

"Rachel?" Peyton asked sounding shocked. Brooke couldn't stop her laughter at the crazy situation. "Are you in there with Brooke?"

"No I'm in with Lucas," Brooke explained. "And Rachel is in with Julian."

"_Seriously_?" Jake asked sounding a little disturbed.

"Lucas, I can't carry on with those four in here," Brooke told him. He nodded and withdrew from her and placed her down so she was standing. He began to make himself presentable as did she. "If you guys are going to carry on, can you at least wait until we're out of here?"

"I can't now they know what we're doing," Jake was heard saying. "We'll just ask Haley to throw her bouquet now so we can all go home and have out fun in private."

Several minutes later, the six of them were presentable and were giving their reflections a last minute check. They then left the bathroom together and headed back to the party.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to finish," Lucas said to Brooke as they walked. "I'll more than make it up to you when we get home."

"You better," she told him as they shared a kiss. "I just hope Naley don't find out what we've been up to."

A little while later, it was time for Haley to throw her bouquet. The females gathered on the dance floor and Haley stood with her back to them. She then threw the flowers behind her and there was almost a stampede to get the bouquet.

"Who go it?" Jake asked as they guys watched from a table.

"They better not knock Rachel over." Julian said concerned.

"What's the thing about the flowers anyway?" Nathan asked puzzled.

"Whoever catches it is supposed to be the next one to get married," Lucas explained as the person who caught it was made clear. "And what do you know she is."

"Brooke caught it?" Jake asked shaking his head. "Figures."

"Well we _are_ setting a date next week you know," Lucas told him. "So pretty soon Brooke is going to be my wife. So the tradition is right."

"Peyton and Rachel will just have to battle it out at his wedding," Nathan said as he pointed to Lucas. "Anyway, now that's done, I'm gonna leave you guys to it. I have a marriage to consummate."

* * *

**As you may have noticed, Naley's wedding vows and speeches from the show were used in this chapter.**


	31. Pleasant Surprises

**paigematthewsfan21 – Aww thanks! Glad you liked it.**

**alysef – I just couldn't resist putting the bathroom scene in near the end of that chapter! Haley is going to receive that amazing gift in this chapter!**

**craxygirl54 – Thanks! I couldn't resist. Yes Brucas will be getting married within the next few chapters I think.**

**KayyyReneee – Aww thanks! Thanks for the idea for it!**

**Diane Hermans – Well you won't have long to wait, because Haley gets the gift in this chapter.**

**Holly-Roberts, Beth-J-Matthews, Ashley J Scott, Raven-Rachel23, MollyCW23, The-Ryanator, Cheery Rose 23, Alyssia-Owens, Jen loves Nathan, Eve G, JackSawyer99, Jessica James 23, James McLean, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 – Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I love reading them.**

**Once again I want to apologize for the lack of updates just recently, but I've been away for my Gran's funeral. Hope you guys enjoy this update**.

* * *

"Are you still feeling ill?" Lucas asked Brooke as he returned from his hearing at work.

"Yeah," Brooke replied as she sat up on the sofa. "What did they say? Do you still have your job?"

"Yeah I do," Lucas answered as he perched on the end of the coffee table. "The guy who launched the investigation had no right suspending me so he got disciplined by a guy higher up. The only thing I got firm words for was doing what we did on the fire engine. But off the record every fire fighter has done that at some point."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she flopped back down onto the sofa. "So when do you start back at work?"

"Tomorrow," Lucas replied as he watched her concerned. "I'm taking you to the doctor Brooke."

"Luke, it's that damn sushi I ate," Brooke told him. "I thought it tasted a little icky."

"Still you should get checked out," he told her. He then frowned as he said. "You've been like that for four days now. You had the sushi _two_ days ago, so it can't be that."

"Maybe it was something I ate or drank at Naley's wedding." Brooke replied as she thought.

"You had exactly the same as me. Plus, that was before you ate the sushi," he pointed out. "I'm gonna get out of this uniform and then I'm gonna make you an appointment to see a doctor okay."

"I don't want to go," Brooke pouted. "I just wanna stay vegged out on here."

"Tough. I'm not taking no for an answer," Lucas told her as he stood. "I suggest you get changed too. That is unless you want me to take you out into the public in my boxers and t-shirt."

"Fine I'll get changed," Brooke grumbled as she stood from the sofa. She did it too fast and became extremely dizzy. She wobbled for a few moments and then began to fall. Lucas caught her. "So dizzy."

"That's it. You're definitely going to the doctor whether you like it or not," Lucas told her as he swept her into his arms. He then headed along the hallway to their bedroom. "I'm not taking no for an answer Brooke."

"Dare I even ask?" Karen said from the kitchen as she saw the sight in front of her; Lucas in his dress uniform, carrying Brooke into the bedroom. Lucas just shook his head as he went in and closed the door.

"What was all that about?" Keith asked as he saw the look on Karen's face.

"Lucas was carrying Brooke into their bedroom." Karen told him.

"Can he not see she's ill?" Keith asked. "I wonder how he got on at his meeting."

"He didn't look overly happy when he was carrying her up the hallway." Karen replied.

"God I hope he's not been fired!" Keith said in a worried tone.

"We'll just have to wait until he comes out and tells us." Karen said as she returned to prepping their dinner.

**~X~**

"See I told you that it was nothing to worry about." Brooke told Lucas from the passenger seat of his car. They were on their way back from the doctors.

"Brooke, I'm always gonna worry about you," he told her softly. "I love you, so it kinda comes with the territory."

"I know you do and I love you so much too baby," she replied. "I just hope that this virus goes before prom and graduation. Hey I could always try and pass it onto you so you get more time off work."

"I think I've had enough don't you?" Lucas asked her with a smile. He was relieved that it had just turned out to be a simple virus that was making her ill.

"Not near enough," Brooke replied with a tired smile. "There's one good thing, I don't have to take any medication for this. I think I've taken enough pills and stuff since I met you."

"We make such a pair huh?" Lucas asked with a laugh. "I take it you'll be visiting the bathroom more often due to all the fluids you have to drink."

"I probably will," Brooke said. "It bugs me how they go, drink plenty of fluids! How would they like to be peeing every two seconds?"

"God help anyone trying to get to the bathroom at school," Lucas chuckled. "Between you, Rachel and Haley."

"And possibly Peyton," Brooke told him. He looked at her curiously. "Don't tell Jake, but Peyton's late."

"She is?" Lucas asked sounding shocked. Brooke nodded.

"Yeah she told me and Rachel at school," Brooke replied. "She bought a test at lunch when we went into town. She's making him a special dinner tonight and they're gonna wait on the result together."

"So you think that they did what they set out to in the park that night?" Lucas asked as he laughed.

"That's what I said to Peyton," Brooke giggled, before she sneezed loudly. "Damn it felt like my brain just escaped."

"Nice imagery Brooke," Lucas said as he pulled into the driveway. "Come on, let's go and get some dinner. I bet my parents are wondering where we are."

They climbed out of the car and headed towards the backdoor so they could go straight into the kitchen. They went through it and found Karen and Keith already sat at the table.

"There you are," Karen said as she looked at them. "I went into your room to tell you dinner was ready ten minutes ago but found it deserted."

"Sorry," Brooke apologized as she sat down at the table. "Lucas insisted on taking me to the doctor."

"Brooke, you almost passed out." Lucas told her as he sat beside her.

"What?" Karen asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a virus," Brooke replied as Lucas began to dish the food out onto their plates. "I just have to rest and drink plenty of fluids and let it run its course. I just hope it's gone in time for Prom."

"That's good that it's nothing serious," Keith said, before moving his attention to Lucas. "So how did the meeting go at work?"

"Good," Lucas replied. "I start back tomorrow and Davidson got disciplined by his boss for suspending me."

"It's about time he got disciplined," Keith said. "He's too quick to suspend people for the slightest thing."

"Richards also told me about what every fire fighter gets up to on the fire engine besides working." Lucas said as he and Keith shared a look. Keith couldn't help but laugh as he knew what Lucas meant.

"That is true," Keith told him. "Believe me every one of us has done that at the fire house."

"I didn't need to know _that_!" Lucas replied as he pulled a grossed out face. "Please do not put that imagery in my head."

"That's probably better than having a live feed in front of you." Keith chuckled.

"Are we ever going to live that down?" Brooke asked. Karen watched the exchange amused. She then pulled a disturbed face as she realized what they were on about.

"Can we please just get on with eating dinner?" Karen asked as she shared a look with Keith.

**~X~**

"So Peytwhore," Rachel began as she and Brooke joined her at a picnic table for lunch at school the next day. "Are you in my club or what?"

"I am," Peyton beamed. "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations," Brooke told her. "I'd give you a hug but I don't want to get too close with me having this virus."

"You have a virus?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah," Brooke said with a sigh. "I almost fainted yesterday so Lucas insisted that I went to the doctors. It was quite funny because he carried me to the bedroom while he still had his uniform on."

"You almost fainted and Lucas took you to the bedroom?" Peyton asked with a laugh.

"Not for sex!" Brooke said as she stopped Rachel from saying whatever comment she was going to. "It was so I could get changed to go to the doctors."

"How did you know I was gonna say that?" Rachel asked.

"Please Rach," Brooke told her as she gave her a look that told her not to be stupid. "How long have I known you?"

"You're so predictable when it comes to sex Rachel!" Peyton giggled. "Especially your comments."

"I can't help it," Rachel said. "I got even hornier when I got pregnant. Just you wait and see Peyton. It'll be your turn soon."

"Really?" Peyton asked with a glint in her eye. "So Jake's gonna be in heaven then?"

"Or you will," Rachel said with a hearty laugh. "Or you both will."

"So it's just Brooke who has to let her fireman impregnate her now," Peyton said turning her attention to Brooke. "How come that hasn't happened yet?"

"Because me and Lucas have this invention called contraception," Brooke replied. "I don't think the two of you have heard about it."

"You have been hanging out with Rachel way too much Brooke," Peyton told her. "Your comments are getting so much like hers."

"Hey, does Jenny know she's getting a little brother or sister?" Rachel asked Peyton.

"No not yet," Peyton answered. "We're gonna go get me checked out at a doctor first just to be on the safe side."

"God you sounded like Lucas then!" Brooke said with a laugh. "He was like that yesterday."

"I bet him taking you to the doctors didn't stop him from humping you all night huh?" Rachel asked as Peyton's cell phone rang.

"No it didn't." Brooke replied smiling widely. Rachel laughed at Brooke's reaction as Peyton spoke on her phone.

"Please tell me that there was no fire equipment involved this time." Rachel said still laughing.

"Only Luke's hose." Brooke retorted causing Rachel to laugh harder. Peyton finished on her phone.

"Brooke can you come to the doctors with me tonight?" Peyton asked her. "Jake was gonna come with but he has to go and get Jenny from Nikki. There's some drama going on and he said it'll take him a while."

"Sure I'll come with you," Brooke said. "Lucas is working so I'll only be home alone anyway."

"I'd come too but I said I'd help Deb get prepared for an important business dinner she's having tonight." Rachel replied.

"Wow Rachel's getting domesticated!" Peyton said in a dry tone. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut it Peytwhore!" Rachel told her playfully. "How long is it until Nathan and Haley get back?"

"Another four days," Brooke replied. "I'm glad they went away for two weeks. It gives me and Lucas plenty of time to get their stuff in the house."

"I can't wait to see Haley's face when she sees what you got her." Peyton replied.

"Me neither," Brooke said with a smile. "Me and Luke are picking them up from the airport and taking them straight to their house. They're gonna have blindfolds on the whole way. We were debating whether or not to have people waiting there to surprise them."

"That would be a great idea," Rachel said. "Maybe get Karen to make some nibbles and we can have a little house warming party to welcome them back."

"Rachel, I never thought I would ever say this to you, but you are a genius!" Brooke said with a smile. Rachel sat there looking proud at her idea. "That would be perfect."

"And there'll be another person in the non drinking club with Peyton." Rachel said. Peyton laughed at the look on her face. The bell sounded to signal the end of lunch.

"Come on you two. Move your pregnant butts off those seats then we can get to English!" Brooke said in a playful tone.

**~X~**

"I wonder what the emergency was that your doctor had to abandon your appointment for." Brooke asked Peyton. They were both waiting in an exam room for Peyton's doctor to come back from a sudden emergency he had been called to.

"At least he said I could wait and didn't make me reschedule," Peyton said as she sat up on the bed. "And he left the scanner on too. Brooke hop up on the bed."

"What? Why?" Brooke asked as she looked at Peyton puzzled.

"I always wanted to use one of these and it'll be easier using it on you than me," Peyton said as she scuttled off the bed. She picked up the scanner part of the machine and looked at Brooke. "Come on Brooke. _Please_?"

"Okay," Brooke said with a sigh. She went over to the bed and climbed on. She then lifted her shirt up as Peyton picked the tube of gel up. "If the doctor comes in you're telling him this was your idea okay?"

"Just relax Brooke," Peyton said as she squirted the gel onto Brooke's belly, causing Brooke to flinch. "It's damn cold huh?"

"Uh yeah!" Brooke said as she frowned at Peyton. "Don't be pressing that thing in my belly hard okay? I do want to be able to have babies one day."

"Don't be such a drama queen," Peyton laughed as she moved the scanner over Brooke's belly. She and Brooke looked at the screen and frowned. "I can't make out anything. Can you?"

"Nah," Brooke replied as she looked intently at the screen. "It just looks like static on a TV."

"I think that there must be an ovary." Peyton said as she pointed to a shape on the screen.

"You only know that from that picture that's on the wall." Brooke told her with a laugh.

"Damn I was hoping you wouldn't have noticed that," Peyton laughed. "That's your other one."

"Wow Peyton this is so interesting," Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. Peyton laughed as she moved the scanner back over Brooke's belly. "Wait! What was that?"

"I saw that too," Peyton said as she moved the scanner back again. "There it is."

"What is it?" Brooke asked as she frowned at the screen even more.

"I don't know." Peyton said as she copied Brooke's actions.

They were that engrossed in trying to figure out what was on the screen that they never heard the doctor come back into the room. He saw what they were doing and smiled to himself as he went over and looked at the screen. It was clear to see that the two girls had no idea what they were looking at.

"I know exactly what that is." he said announcing his presence. Peyton jumped and almost dropped the scanner.

"It was her idea." Brooke said as she scrambled off the bed.

"You'd be surprised at how often I see this," the doctor laughed. "Do you want me to tell you what that was on the screen?"

"Uh yeah I guess." Brooke replied a little hesitantly as she shared a look with Peyton. Peyton came and sat beside her on the bed and took hold of her hand. She didn't know why she did it; it just felt like the right thing to do. When the doctor told Brooke what it was Brooke was glad she had done it.

**~X~**

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas greeted as he came into their bedroom that night at eleven after finishing his shift. He closed the outside door behind him as he dropped his car keys onto a set of drawers that were by the door. "I missed you."

"Hey baby," Brooke replied quietly from her spot in the bed. She heard him stripping out of his clothes and then felt him climb in bed behind her and snuggle up to her. "How was work?"

"Quiet thankfully!" he said as he moved her hair and began to kiss her neck. "I couldn't wait to get back home to you. What did you get up to after school?"

"I went to the gyno with Peyton," Brooke replied as she turned over to face him. "Jake had to go and sort some drama out regarding Nikki."

"Yeah I heard about that from Julian," Lucas told her as he stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Brooke looked at him curious. "Nikki called Jake at work and said she doesn't want anything to do with Jenny anymore as she's moving overseas to be with her new boyfriend. And Jake mentioned something about her signing her parental rights over to him."

"Wow really?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Yeah," he confirmed as he frowned slightly. "Something's bothering you isn't it?"

"How do you know?" Brooke asked stunned.

"Because I can tell with your eyes," he told her as his blue orbs searched her hazel ones. "What's bothering you Pretty Girl?"

"Well when I went to the gyno with Peyton for her scan, the doctor got called away for some emergency and left me and Peyton in the room," Brooke began. Lucas listened intently. "So Peyton told me to get on the bed so she could play around with the machine, so I did. Anyway while she was, the doctor came back and saw us looking at something on the screen that neither of us knew what it was. So he told us."

"What was it?" Lucas asked worried. Brooke stayed quiet for a few moments. She reached her hand up and stroked his hair at the nape of his neck. Lucas became more worried. "Brooke what is it?"

"We're pregnant Luke." Brooke answered in a whisper as she looked into his eyes. She saw them widen in surprise at her words. She then saw the happiness flood into them.

"Seriously?" he asked as he broke out into a wide smile. "I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied finally smiling. She had been a little nervous on how he would react to the news. "But everyone else is gonna beat us to it."

"I don't care about that," he told her before he kissed her deeply and passionately. He pulled his lips from hers and stroked her hair back from her face. "How far along are we?"

"Only four weeks," Brooke replied. "I don't wanna tell anybody until we're further along Luke."

"We won't then," he assured her as he kissed her again. "Wait a second, what about your birth control pills? Will they harm the baby? How come they didn't work?"

"I asked the doctor and he said I should stop taking them straight away and the baby should be fine," Brooke replied with a smile. "I think I must have forgotten to take it a couple of times, you know when I've been drunk from the parties and stuff."

"Or when you've been otherwise distracted by me you mean?" Lucas asked with a laugh. "We _really_ need to set a date for the wedding. I can't believe we didn't get round to it when we said. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow and we'll go and see what dates are free."

"I hope there are some free for over the summer," Brooke told him as he continued to lovingly stroke her hair and cheek. "I want a huge outside reception. Maybe we could even get married outside too."

"That sounds perfect," Lucas told her. He kissed her again, unable to resist. He looked deep into her eyes as he continued speaking. "I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I can't either," Brooke said. "Are you hungry?"

"I am actually," Lucas admitted. "I just had to get into bed with you first."

"Come on, let's go get you something to eat," Brooke said as she threw the covers back and climbed out of the bed. Lucas copied her actions. "But only after you cover yourself up naked guy!"

"I was hoping to have a little quickie before I ate actually," Lucas told her with a smile as he picked his boxer shorts up and pulled them on. "But I guess that can wait until later."

"It can," Brooke told him with a smile as she pulled a short robe on over her tank top and shorts. "You'll need it to keep your strength up."

**~X~**

"How lucky are we huh?" Brooke asked Lucas the next day. They had just booked the date of their wedding. "We're getting married on the fourth of July. At least you'll never forget the anniversary."

"Hey!" Lucas said playfully. "I'll never forget our anniversary."

"You better not," Brooke told him as she kissed him. "Otherwise this baby will be the only we're having because I won't put out for you to make anymore."

"That's just harsh Brooke," Lucas replied in a playfully hurt tone. "Where do you wanna go?"

"The cafe," she replied. "I need food."

"You _both_ do," Lucas said with a happy smile. "God I love the sound of that! It's gonna be hard not telling the other guys. Peyton's not gonna say anything to anyone is she?"

"No she promised she wouldn't. She's not even telling Jake," Brooke replied as they pulled up outside the cafe. "It's funny because Peyton and I are practically the same amount of weeks along."

"So me and Jake will need the same time off for paternity leave then?" Lucas asked playfully.

"I think you will." Brooke replied with a smile as her stomach growled.

"Let's go get something to eat," Lucas said as he leaned over and kissed her. "Then I have to go and work."

"That totally sucks," Brooke pouted. Lucas flicked her bottom lip playfully as he smiled. "I wanted to snuggle with you tonight."

"Well you can do it tomorrow night after we come back from Nathan and Haley's," Lucas told her. "I can't wait to see my mom's face as well as Haley's."

"I know! I can't believe we managed to keep it a secret from everybody." Brooke replied smiling as they climbed out of the car.

**~X~**

"Did you two have fun in London?" Lucas asked Nathan and Haley as he and Brooke met them at the arrivals part of the airport.

"We sure did!" Nathan replied smiling widely as he hugged Lucas. Brooke hugged Haley.

"Wow is that a bump I can feel?" Brooke asked her.

"It sure is," Haley beamed. "I actually feel pregnant now."

"Well you look great!" Brooke told her. "You obviously had lots of _fun_ on your honeymoon."

"Oh I sure did Brooke," Haley replied as the two women shared a knowing smile. They linked arms and began walking in front of the guys who were carrying the luggage. "So what have we missed while we've been on our honeymoon?"

"Peyton's pregnant!" Brooke told her.

"You're kidding?" Haley asked her stunned. She then laughed. "Don't tell me it was the park?"

"It was round about then. Peyton worked the dates out," Brooke replied. "And Lucas and I have a date for the wedding."

"Ooh when?" Haley asked eagerly.

"July fourth!" Brooke squealed. "I can't wait. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"I'll gladly do that Brooke," Haley promised her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Are you sure you can plan a wedding in six weeks?" Nathan asked amused from behind them.

"Nathan, I can plan a wedding in a day!" Brooke told him in a tone that told him not to ask stupid questions.

"Nate will you be my best man?" Lucas asked as they reached the car.

"Sure," Nathan replied. "And I'll even be nice with the speech, considering yours was relatively okay."

"Gee thanks!" Lucas replied sarcastically as they put the luggage in the trunk. Haley and Brooke sat in the back of the car. Lucas closed the trunk and then he and Nathan went and sat in the front. "Right before we set off, you and Haley have to wear these blindfolds."

"Why?" Nathan asked as he looked at Lucas like he had gone mad.

"Because I have one more surprise for you guys," Brooke told them. "And the only way I can keep it a surprise is by you both wearing the blindfolds. I promise you that you will love it."

"Okay, I guess we'll wear them." Haley said. Brooke then placed Haley's blindfold on her, while Lucas put Nathan's on him. Lucas then started the car and pulled out of his parking space.

**~X~**

"Okay Hales, careful now," Brooke said as she helped Haley out of the car that was now parked in Nathan and Haley's new driveway. "Just a few more steps."

"I really want to know what this is." Haley said as Brooke stood her next to Nathan.

"Me too," Nathan agreed. "I feel like such a moron stood here with this over my face."

"Not much longer now bro." Lucas said as he and Brooke moved to one side.

"Okay, you can take your blindfolds off now." Brooke told them. She and Lucas watched eagerly as Nathan and Haley quickly removed their blindfolds. They blinked a few times to get their eyes adjusted to the light change and then Brooke heard Haley gasp loudly.

"Brooke! Oh my God! Did you get us my dream house?" Haley asked amazed. She stared at the building in front of her slack jawed.

"I certainly did Haley James-Scott," Brooke told her as she beamed widely. "It's even decorated how you wanted it and all your stuff is in there."

"So all you have to do now Nathan is carry your wife over the threshold." Lucas said with a smile.

"You _seriously_ bought us a house Brooke?" Nathan asked shocked. Brooke nodded. "Wow I can't believe it."

"This is the best gift ever!" Haley said happily as she hugged Brooke tightly. "I can't thank you enough Brooke. You made my dream home a reality. I love you for that!"

"You don't need to thank me Hales," Brooke told her as they ended their hug. "After everything you've done for me you totally deserve this. I'm just glad I was able to get it for you."

"Seriously though Brooke thanks so much for this!" Nathan said happily as he hugged her tightly.

"Whoa Nathan don't squeeze me so tight," Brooke told him. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly.

"Come on Nate," Lucas said from the front door. It now stood wide open. "Carry Hales into your new home. We'll worry about your bags later."

Nathan released Brooke from his hold and went over to Haley. He easily scooped her into his arms and headed to the front door. He then carefully stepped into the house, taking extra care not to bang her against the doorframe. He walked down the hallway a little way before he placed her down gently. Brooke and Lucas were now in the house and Lucas closed the door.

"Why don't we start the tour in the lounge?" Brooke asked. She pointed to a door. "It's just through there."

Nathan let Haley go in front of him and she placed her hand on the door handle and opened it slowly. Suddenly the lights were switched on and they were met with shouts of surprise. Karen, Keith, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Rachel, Julian, Dan, Deb, and Owen were gathered in their lounge.

"We also thought that we'd get your housewarming party done while we're at it," Lucas said. "It's a combined welcome home party too."

"You guys are just the best!" Haley said happily as Karen came up to them.

"I have to say that this house is amazing!" Karen said. "I didn't know anything about it until about an hour ago."

"I can't wait to see it all!" Haley beamed. "And I'm just glad I'm not further along in the pregnancy because I probably would have gone into labor."

"Please don't do that." Nathan told her jokingly. "It'll mess the nice new carpet up!"

"Well I guess that's the honeymoon officially over with that comment." Rachel said with a laugh.

"I think you might be right there Rach," Haley replied. "Wow look at you! You're blooming well."

"Thanks!" Rachel beamed as Julian kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder proudly. "So are you."

"Can we get this party started?" Julian asked with a smile. "The sooner it does means the sooner it will be over and then I can get my pregnant girlfriend back home and into bed."

"I like Julian's idea!" Nathan said with a smile. "Only I want to get my wife into bed!"

"Please someone put some music on so we don't have to hear this!" Deb requested.

"I'm on it," Peyton called as she headed over to the sound system and pressed play. "Let's party!"


	32. Making Plans

**Paigematthewsfan21 - Yes all the girls are pregnant now. I just couldn't resist putting that part in.**

**Craxygirl54 - I'm calling Rachel and Julian Ralian. It was suggested for another of my stories so kind of stuck.**

**KayyyReneee - Aww shucks! Thanks!**

**Alysef - Thank you very much! The idea for the way Brucas found out just popped into my head when I was writing the chapter and I just had to put it in.**

**Bjq - Thank you. Glad you liked it.**

**Diane Hermans - Yes Brooke is pregnant. I think that's some kind of record for me in a story!**

**Tanya2byour21 - The guys certainly will have their hands full. Especially when the hormones go haywire.**

**Beth-J-Matthews - I think it'll be happening in twos, so Julian and Nathan will be off together and then Jake and Lucas will be not long after Julian and Nathan go back.**

**Raven-Rachel23 - Thanks so much. That was very sweet of you.**

**Holly-Roberts - Yes there will be a lot happening in the upcoming chapters.**

**Ashley J Scott - Rachel is 6 months pregnant, Haley is 4 ½ months, Peyton and Brooke are 5 weeks.**

**The-Ryanator - Sorry I couldn't help it! Ha-ha! Yeah Brooke and Haley are very close in this; they have like a sisterly relationship. Haley's background will be explored a little more in a future chapter.**

**James McLean - I know it's contagious huh?**

**JackSawyer99 - I think it will be very amusing in the firehouse when the babies arrive! I think the guys will be going to work for a break!**

**MollyCW23, Jessica James 23, Alyssia-Owens, Jen loves Nathan, Eve G, Cheery Rose 23, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Brooke you look stunning!" Haley told her as the four of them stepped out of the separate dressing cubicles to reveal their prom dresses.

"Thanks Hales! So do you!" Brooke beamed. "And so does Peyton and Rachel."

"Thanks Brooke!" Peyton and Rachel replied with a smile.

The four of them were dressed in floor length royal blue dresses. They all had a slightly different style to make the dresses a little more individual. Brooke's was silk and had glitzy straps and a glitzy band that went under her bust and gave the dress an empire line shape. Haley's was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline that had sequins around the top and went to a V shape. It had a silk underlay and an organza overlay. Peyton's was a halter neck and was layers of chiffon and organza over a satin base. It had a small brooch at the base of the deep V-neck. Rachel's was silk and she had jeweled straps. Both Rachel's and Haley's baby bumps were shown off perfectly.

"Don't we look glam?" Rachel said as they looked at their reflections.

"Yeah we certainly scrub up well." Peyton said.

"Just wait until we have our hair and make up done," Brooke told them. "We'll look stunning and our firemen won't know what hit them."

"Is Nathan coming to Prom?" Peyton asked Haley.

"He is actually," Haley replied. "Principal Turner needs all the chaperones he can get and he knows Nathan so he can go."

"Aww so we'll all have dates!" Brooke said as she smiled.

"Let's just hope it doesn't turn out like Naley's wedding reception!" Rachel said without thinking. Brooke and Peyton laughed whereas Haley looked confused.

"Why what happened at my wedding reception?" Haley asked them.

"Brooke and Lucas were humping in the bathroom and me and Julian interrupted them when we went to do the same," Rachel explained. "Only Peyton and Jake interrupted again when they came in."

"You're kidding me?" Haley asked as she looked at Brooke who had blushed. "You and Lucas were having sex with four other people in the room?"

"Hales it wasn't like _that_!" Brooke told her as her eyes went wide. "We were in there in a cubicle with the door locked by ourselves and then Ralian came in and went in the cubicle next to us. We stopped having sex then because it was way too weird."

"I thought it was kinda funny," Rachel said. "Especially when Jeyton came in."

"Can we change the subject?" Peyton asked. "I mean it's not really appropriate is it considering there are four babies in here."

"Four?" Rachel and Haley asked puzzled as Brooke looked at Peyton wide eyed. Peyton stood in silence as she got a guilty look on her face.

"Okay what don't we know?" Rachel asked as she looked between Peyton and Brooke. The look on Brooke's face said it all. "Oh my God! Brooke's pregnant!"

"Brooke?" Haley asked. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Brooke said quietly. "I didn't want to tell anyone until I was further along. I'm only five weeks along like Peyton is. Peyton knows because we were goofing around with the scanner at her appointment."

"I'm so happy for you!" Haley told her as she hugged her.

"Me too!" Rachel said genuinely. "Wait does Lucas know?"

"Yeah, I told him the night I found out," Brooke replied as Rachel hugged her. "We were just hoping to keep it quiet for a bit longer."

"I'm so sorry Brooke," Peyton told her. "It just slipped out."

"That's okay," Brooke told her. "It was kinda killing me to keep it in. I just hope everything goes okay."

"I wanna know what they're putting in the water at the firehouse," Rachel said. "I mean that's four of them becoming daddies around the same time. What the hell are they gonna do about paternity leave?"

"I think Nathan and Julian will be back at work by the time Lucas and Jake need to take theirs," Haley told her. "Plus the new guy is going to be starting."

"What's he called again?" Peyton asked as she tried to remember the name of the new firefighter.

"Clayton Evans," Brooke replied. "I remember Lucas telling me at breakfast."

"His wife is called Quinn." Haley said.

"Is she pregnant?" Rachel asked causing them all to laugh.

"I think we'll see that when we meet her," Haley replied. "Now are we getting these dresses or what?"

"Yes we are getting these dresses because we all look amazing in them," Brooke said. "But I'm treating you girls and buying them for you okay? And I'm not taking no for an answer."

**~X~**

"So Rach, you said you were gonna tell us if you and Julian were having a girl or boy today." Peyton reminded her as the four women ate lunch at a restaurant at the mall.

"I did," Rachel replied with a smile. She placed a hand on her obvious bump. "This little bump here is Lee Jackson Scott."

"Aww you're having a boy!" Peyton said in a dreamy voice. "Congratulations!"

"It seems so much more real now that he has a name!" Rachel gushed happily.

"I can't wait to find out what I'm having," Haley told them. "I tell Nathan that I'm not bothered about what we have, but I secretly long for a girl."

"Have you thought of any names?" Brooke asked her.

"I have a girls name in my head," Haley told her. "Alyssa Rose."

"Oh that's pretty!" Rachel said. "I so hope you have a girl! What do you want Peytwhore?"

"I honestly don't care as long as it's okay," Peyton replied. "I don't even have names in my head yet."

"What about you Brooke?" Haley asked. Brooke couldn't help but grin.

"I know it's only been like a week since I found out, but I really want a mini version of Lucas," Brooke replied dreamily. "I just think it would be so sweet seeing him with a little version of himself."

"So a boy then?" Rachel asked as she laughed.

"Yeah!" Brooke confirmed with a smile. "When do you find out again Hales?"

"Just before prom," she replied. "I can't wait."

"That seems so far away for me," Brooke said with a dramatic sigh. "I mean the finding out part. Not prom."

"Hey Brooke have you and Lucas made any wedding plans yet?" Haley asked.

"Yes we have," Brooke said excitedly. "All the stuff like decorations, flowers, cake, food and so forth have been done. I got bored with Lucas working nights. I have decided what bridesmaid dresses I want. So now we only need the venue, rings and my dress."

"Wow you did all that already?" Peyton asked surprised.

"Uh huh," Brooke said as she swallowed some food. "And I wanted to ask you and Jake if Jenny would be flower girl. I saw the cutest little dress for her."

"Oh she'd love that!" Peyton replied. "I'll ask Jake but I don't see it being a problem."

"And I also wondered if Peyton and Rachel would be my bridesmaids?" Brooke asked. "Haley is my maid of honor."

"Of course I'll be your bridesmaid Brooke." Rachel and Peyton said in unison.

"Awesome!" Brooke squealed happily. "I was also gonna invite Mia. I mean I know I don't really know her, but I want to invite her. Is that weird?"

"Not at all Brooke," Haley told her. "I think it's really sweet of you."

"I just don't know how to get hold of her." Brooke said.

"Ask Owen," Haley told her. "He should know. I mean he and Chase were like brothers."

"Okay I'll stop by the firehouse on the way home," Brooke said. "That way Lucas can tell everybody he's joining the fire daddy group."

"I'm sorry I let it slip," Peyton apologized again. "I could have said I was having twins."

"Peyton, you can't lie for shit!" Rachel told her bluntly, causing Haley and Brooke to laugh. Peyton joined in eventually.

"Just like you can't keep secrets." Brooke told her playfully. Peyton's phone began to make a noise and she rummaged for it in her purse.

"That's a weird noise." Rachel told her as she pulled it out of the bag.

"It's my alarm. I set it to remind me to get going to pick Jenny up from her friends birthday party," Peyton said as she stopped the noise and dropped it into her bag. "So if you girls want a ride, we better get going."

**~X~**

"Hey soon to be father in law!" Brooke greeted Keith as she stepped into the office on the ground floor of the firehouse.

"Hello Brooke," Keith greeted with a smile. "I wasn't expecting you to stop by."

"I need to ask Owen if he can get in touch with Mia and invite her to the wedding," Brooke told him. "And I need a word with Lucas about something. Don't worry we're not gonna be having sex on any fire engines this time."

"Glad to hear it," Keith said with a chuckle. "He's upstairs. Come on I'm heading up to get a coffee. Would you like one?"

"No I shouldn't," Brooke said as she pulled a longing face and they headed up the stairs. She would die for a coffee right then. "Do you have any juice?"

"We have the OJ Karen has at the café." he told her. He was curious to know why she suddenly seemed to be avoiding coffee.

"Perfect," she beamed as they arrived at the top. "So where would Lucas be hiding?"

"Rec room," Keith told her. "I'll bring your juice through."

"Thanks dad!" she told him playfully as she headed towards the door that led into the rec room. She opened it, went inside, and was met with a round of whistles and cheers.

"Hey Pretty Girl!" Lucas greeted in a surprised tone as he immediately left his game of pool and headed over to her. He kissed her lovingly. "What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"I actually came to ask Owen for a favor," she told him. Owen looked over when he heard his name. "Owen would you be able to get in touch with Mia and invite her to mine and Lucas's wedding?"

"Sure," Owen said surprised. "That's real nice of you Brooke. I think she'll appreciate that. She's coming back to Tree Hill anyway because she graduates college in a couple of days."

"That's even better," Brooke said. "Maybe I could get to know her a little better."

"I'll call her tomorrow after I've finished my shift here and ask her." Owen told her with a smile.

"You are something else you know that?" Lucas asked Brooke quietly.

"I know," she replied playfully. She then continued in a quiet tone. "I also needed to tell you that Peyton has let the cat out of the bag about junior."

"She has?" Lucas asked with a grin. "So I can tell people?"

"You sure can." she told him.

"Awesome!" Lucas said happily. "I just have to go get my dad."

"I'm here," Keith said as he came in with his coffee and Brooke's juice. "What do you want me for?"

"There's something I need to say," Lucas said loudly getting everybody's attention. All eyes were on him as he continued. "I'm gonna be a dad."

"What?" Nathan asked surprised. "Congrats bro!"

"Congratulations," Keith said as he hugged Brooke. "Is that why you were sick?"

"I think I had a virus on top of pregnancy symptoms," Brooke said. "We're only in the really early stages but Peyton let it slip so we thought we'd better announce it."

She moved away from Keith and was then congratulated by the other firefighters.

"How far along are you Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Five weeks the same as Peyton," she replied. "Peyton discovered I was pregnant when she messed around with a scanner last week."

"She never said anything to me." Jake said with a frown.

"That's because I swore her to secrecy." Brooke told him.

"Five weeks you said?" Owen asked and Brooke nodded. "So you have a souvenir from the fire truck."

"Oh my God we do!" Lucas said, as he couldn't help but laugh. Brooke couldn't help blushing.

"Well I just hope the birth isn't as public as when the baby was made." Brooke said causing them all to laugh. She thought she might as well joke about it instead of getting too embarrassed. There was nothing she could do about it now.

"I second that," Lucas said. "So when you're near the due date, you're staying away from this place."

"You can count on it." she replied just as the bell went to alert them of an emergency.

"Duty calls Pretty Girl," Lucas told her. "How are you getting home?"

"Your car," she said as she kissed him briefly. He quickly pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Be careful."

"I will," he said as he kissed her gently. "Drive carefully okay?"

"I will." she told him as he ran out of the room to go and get in the fire engine. Brooke hoped that it wasn't anything serious they were going to.

**~X~**

"Hey Karen!" Brooke greeted as she arrived home a little while later.

"Hi Brooke," Karen replied with a smile. "It's nice to finally have someone else in the house."

"It's weird without Naley huh?" she asked as she sat on the sofa besides Karen. "Do you want to see my prom dress?"

"I would love to," Karen told her. Brooke handed her the bag and she had a peek. "It's beautiful. I bet it looks stunning on you, especially with your dark hair."

"I can't wait to see Luke's face when he sees me with it on," Brooke told her. "Is it okay if I hide it in your closet so he doesn't see it before then?"

"Sure it is," Karen said. "I'll go and hang it up now."

"Actually before you do that, there's something I want to tell you," Brooke told her. Karen looked at her curious. "Okay I'm just gonna say it."

"Go on." Karen told her gently.

"I'm pregnant," Brooke said as she beamed. "It's still really early but I had to tell you."

"You are?" Karen asked stunned. Brooke nodded and then Karen burst out into a wide smile and hugged Brooke. "Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"Only five weeks," Brooke told her as they separated. "I found out when I went to the gyno with Peyton. She made me get up on the bed so she could mess with the scanner and the doctor came in and caught us looking at this blob thing on the screen and he told me I was pregnant."

"That's certainly an unusual way to find out you're pregnant," Karen said amused. "Does Lucas know?"

"He does," Brooke replied happily. "You should have seen his face when he found out. He looked like he won the lottery or something."

"Well he did in a way," Karen told her. "He won the lottery in relationships when he found you Brooke. I have never seen him as happy as he is when he is with you. And he looks at you with so much love in his eyes. He's never looked at anybody the way he looks at you."

"I want you to know that I really love him Karen," Brooke told her honestly. "I hate every second that I'm away from him and when I see him when he comes home form work my belly does these little flips."

"That definitely sounds like love." Karen told her with a happy smile. She was so glad Brooke and Lucas had found each other.

"I can't wait for us to get married," Brooke told her with a happy sigh. "We're gonna look at venues tomorrow. Oh and I wanted to ask your advice on something."

"What's that sweetie?" Karen asked her.

"Well you know the whole situation with my former parents' right?" Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. Karen nodded. "Well I was wondering if Keith would walk me down the aisle like he did for Haley."

"Oh honey, I think he would love that and be honored to do so," Karen told her. She was completely shocked, but in a good way. "Do you want me to ask him for you?"

"No I'd like to do it," Brooke told her. "I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Well I'll go and hang this dress up so it doesn't get anymore creases and then I'll make us some iced tea," Karen said as she stood. "And you can just sit there and keep my Grandchild rested okay?"

"Okay." Brooke told her as she beamed widely. She couldn't resist putting her hand on her still flat belly. She didn't even feel pregnant yet and couldn't wait until she did.

**~X~**

"So where are you taking me that's such a surprise?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas climbed into his car outside the house the next morning.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?" Lucas replied with a smile.

"But we're supposed to be looking at wedding venues today baby." she told him.

"You never know, this might be something to do with that," he told her cryptically. He then produced a blindfold. "Now you're gonna experience what Naley felt when we were taking them to their house."

"Oooh I _love_ surprises!" Brooke squealed excitedly as she let Lucas place the blindfold over her eyes.

"Is that over your eyes properly? You can't see can you?" Lucas asked her.

"Nope can't see anything," she replied with a smile. "Just hurry up and take me to my surprise!"

Just over half an hour later, Lucas pulled up outside their destination. He switched the engine off and looked over at Brooke and saw she looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"Can I take this off yet?" she asked eagerly.

"Not yet," Lucas chuckled as he took the keys out of the ignition. "Let me just help you out of the car first okay?"

"Okay," she replied. "But hurry the suspense is killing me!"

Lucas laughed as he climbed out of the car and headed round to the passenger side. He opened the door and then carefully helped Brooke out of it. He then closed the door, wrapped his arm around her waist, and started guiding her.

"I smell a lot of flowers," she told him as she sniffed the air. "And is that a hint of smoke?"

"That is correct," Lucas told her. "Careful the ground changes here."

They walked for a few minutes and then Brooke felt Lucas slowing their steps down, until they came to a complete stop. He then turned her round and took off her blindfold. She blinked several times.

"Now the surprise is behind you," he told her with a grin. "I think you might like it."

Brooke looked at him curious, as she turned round. Her eyes went wide and she gasped as she saw where he had brought her.

"Oh my God!" she said in a stunned voice. "How did you know I wanted to get married here?"

"I remember when we watched the movie and you said that would be the perfect place to get married," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is where we got called to yesterday and he said we're welcome to use it."

"_Seriously_?" Brooke asked amazed. "We can get married at the A Walk To Remember church?"

"Yep," he told her. "And we can even have the reception in the grounds and the photos. And it's all for free."

"You are the bestestest fiancé in the whole entire world you know that?" Brooke asked happily, as she hugged him and squealed. "I thought we wouldn't be able to get this place at such short notice."

"Well it's a good thing we were called here yesterday huh?" Lucas asked her before they shared a loving kiss. "And is bestestest even a word?"

"Oh my God I can't wait to tell everybody!" Brooke said giddily. Lucas laughed. He had never seen her this happy. "I've got the perfect location to marry the perfect guy!"

"You carry on talking like that and you'll give me a big head." he told her with a smile.

"Which one?" she asked playfully. Lucas laughed heartily in response.

"Maybe both of them," he replied. "So I take it we have the wedding venue sorted?"

"You're damn right we do Luke!" Brooke told him. "Now all we need are the rings and the dresses fitting. And get the invitations printed and sent out of course."

"Wow is that it?" Lucas asked her stunned as they headed up to the door of Luola's Chapel. Lucas opened the door for her and they went in. Brooke gasped as she walked into the building.

"It feels like I'm walking on a movie set or something," she told him as she looked around at it. "It's so perfect. It's just the right size for everyone too."

"I'm glad we're not having a wedding with trillions of guests," Lucas told her. "I'm glad it's just family and close friends."

"Well your family," Brooke told him. "Haley is gonna be like the only family I have here."

"My family is your family too Brooke," Lucas told her. "And you're part of the fire station family."

"Really?" she asked with a happy smile. Lucas nodded as he beamed back at her. "You know how the new firefighter is starting next week? I think we should invite him and his family to the wedding."

"I like that idea," Lucas told her as they headed back out of the chapel. They began to walk through the exquisite grounds of the Orton Plantation. "My dad says he's married and has two kids."

"Maybe they could play with Jenny at the reception," Brooke said. "That way they might make a friend."

"True," Lucas said as they saw the magnificent gardens that led to the river. "Wow look at that."

"The photo's are gonna be amazing," Brooke said. "Damn I forgot about a photographer."

"Well we'll look at them during the week okay?" Lucas told her. "Let's just finish looking around here so we can plan where we want things."

**~X~**

"So we found a place for the wedding," Brooke said as she, Lucas, Karen, Keith, Nathan and Haley were sat around the table in Karen's kitchen. "It's going to be at the Orton Plantation."

"Oh my God you're gonna have such beautiful photos." Haley told her.

"That's where we were at yesterday," Nathan said with a grin as he looked at Lucas. "So you were planning your wedding while we were working huh?"

"No," Lucas told him as he rolled his eyes. "I didn't even realize that it was the place Brooke wanted to get married until I saw the chapel. But because we were there helping yesterday, we're getting the place free."

"Jeez Luke you must be the luckiest guy I know!" Nathan said as he shook his head in amusement.

"So ladies," Brooke said to Karen and Haley changing the subject before Lucas and Nathan could playfully bicker anymore. "I was thinking dress shopping tomorrow afternoon after school seeing as though the café is only a half day tomorrow."

"Sure count me in." Haley told her.

"I'd love too," Karen replied. "I love wedding shopping."

"Also there's something I'd like to ask Keith," Brooke said. Keith looked at her surprised as Karen smiled. "Would you walk me down the aisle?"

"I'd be honored to," Keith told her as he smiled widely. "Thank you for asking me Brooke."

"Well you're more of a father to me than my own ever was so it feels right to ask you," she told him, as Lucas looked at her awestruck. "And something Lucas said to me earlier made me realize it even more."

"God can you guys stop looking at each other like that?" Nathan asked as he pulled a face. "I'm trying to eat here and you are making me wanna puke with the puppy dog doe eyed looks you're giving each other."

"Nathan you do realize you and Haley are like that?" Karen asked him. He grinned and lowered his head as he continued eating.


	33. The New Residents

**Alysef - I assure you that won't happen. The Brucas baby is perfectly safe.**

**Paigematthewsfan21, Diane Hermans, accounting professional, tanya2byour21, The-Ryanator, Jessica James 23, Holly-Roberts, MollyCW23, James McLean, Beth-J-Matthews, JackSawyer99, Raven-Rachel23, Cheery Rose 23, Ashley J Scott, Jen loves Nathan, Eve G, Alyssia-Owens, teambellaedward, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you for all your reviews! You rock!**

**Hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

"I can't believe you picked the bridesmaid dresses so fast Brooke," Karen told her as she, Brooke, Haley, Rachel, Peyton and Jenny left the bridal store on Monday afternoon. "It took me ages to pick mine."

"Yeah same here," Haley told her. "Yet you knew straight away."

"What can I say?" Brooke asked with a smile. "I just know what I want."

"Your dress looks amazing too Brooke," Rachel told her. "And you won't even be showing when you get married either."

"If I carry on eating at the rate I currently am, I will," Brooke replied. "I just feel hungry all the time."

"I love my dress Aunt Brooke!" Jenny said happily, as she skipped along holding Peyton's hand.

"Aunt Brooke huh?" Brooke asked with a smile. "I like it."

"And there's Aunt Haley and Aunt Rachel," Jenny said as she smiled she then hugged Peyton's legs. "And mommy."

"Mommy?" Peyton asked shocked. She couldn't help smiling widely as she did.

"Uh huh," Jenny said with an identical smile. "You like my mommy and you're being mommy to my little sister. So you my mommy too."

"Little sister?" Peyton asked her with a laugh.

"Yeah. Boy's are smelly." Jenny said causing the women to laugh.

"Oh my God!" Brooke said suddenly as they were going past the real estate agents office. "I _have_ to have that house!"

"What house sweetie?" Karen asked her as they looked in the window.

"Sea Lily Court," Brooke told her. "I'm gonna head in and get a brochure so I can ask Lucas what he thinks of it tonight."

Before anyone could even blink, Brooke had hurried through the door. She emerged several minutes later with a brochure and a wide smile.

"It has four bedrooms and three bathrooms, plus one en-suite," Brooke told them excitedly. "It's got three garages."

"Why would you want three garages?" Rachel asked. "You'll only need two cars."

"I'm sure the other will come in handy." Brooke said as Haley looked at the brochure.

"That's not too far from us," she told her. "It's like three blocks away."

"Brooke this is a really nice house," Karen said as Haley handed the brochure to her. "I'm sure Lucas will love it."

"But won't you and Keith be lonely in that house by yourselves?" Haley asked.

"No. I'm sure we can find something to keep ourselves amused," Karen replied with a smile. "Plus we'll have two Grandchildren to keep us occupied."

"But you'll have two big empty rooms." Brooke said sadly. She felt guilty at the prospect of her and Lucas moving.

"Well I was thinking when Lucas did eventually move out, that I would turn his room into a large family dining room. That way I can change the lounge around," Karen told them as they carried on walking. "And then Nathan's room could be converted for the Grandchildren to stay over."

"You have to let me pay for that," Brooke told her. "It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me."

"Nonsense," Karen told her. "Keith and I can afford to decorate our home. You've done a lot for us too Brooke. You made Lucas happy."

"Well he made me _way_ more than happy." Brooke told her with a wide smile as Karen handed her the brochure back.

"Hey Karen have you decided what we're having at the welcome dinner for the new fireman and his family?" Peyton asked.

"As of yet no I haven't," Karen admitted. "I really should seeing as though it's tomorrow."

"Why don't you go traditional?" Rachel asked. "Like a roast and vegetables followed by any of your desserts?"

"That sounds _amazing_!" Brooke said as her mouth watered. "Oh god can we have roast beef Karen _please_? And something of the chocolate variety for dessert?"

"If you want roast beef we can have that. Same goes for the dessert." Karen told her with a smile. Brooke squealed happily. The others just laughed as they finally reached their cars and climbed in.

**~X~**

"Brooke come on we're gonna be late!" Lucas called from the lounge on Tuesday evening. They were heading to the café for the welcome meal for the new firefighter and his family.

"I'm almost done," Brooke called back. "I couldn't find my other shoe."

"Pretty Girl, all your shoes are under the bed," Lucas pointed out with a laugh as Brook emerged from their bedroom. "Wow you look _hot_!"

"Why thank you," she replied as she beamed. She was wearing a hot pink satin dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. Lucas himself was dressed in black faded jeans and a black shirt and jacket. "But I need to ask you something before we go."

"Sure," he replied. "What is it?"

"Is it me or is my belly getting big?" she asked as she stroked her hand over her lower abdomen. Lucas looked at it thoughtfully before running his hand over her belly. "I mean I thought you weren't supposed to show for ages? The dress I was gonna wear was too tight. How can I be getting big already?"

"There is a difference," Lucas told her with a smile. He gave her a mischievous look as he said. "Maybe there's two in there."

"That would be good," Brooke told him with a smile. "Especially if they're boys and look exactly like their daddy."

"I can live with that," Lucas told her with a smile. "You ready to go? We're gonna be late."

"Yeah I'm good," she told him with a smile. "I'm so damn hungry I know that much."

"Maybe there _is_ two," Lucas said with a chuckle as he opened the front door for her. She laughed as she headed out. "It's a good thing we're getting that big house you spotted huh?"

"It sure is," Brooke agreed as they headed to his car. She had told him about the house she had seen the previous day and Lucas had liked it just as much as Brooke had. They had put an offer in immediately and it had been accepted. "I can't wait until we have our own home."

"I can't either," Lucas said as he helped Brooke into the car. He closed the door and headed to the drivers side. He climbed in and started the car. "I think my mom has plans to turn my bedroom into a luxury dining room or something."

"Yeah she is," Brooke told him with a smile. "I feel kinda bad taking you away from them though."

"You're not Brooke," he assured her as he pulled out of the driveway and began heading towards the café. "If anything you're adding to their family. I mean hello we're getting married. Plus there could be two babies in there."

"I can't wait to find out what's happening in here," she told him as she placed her hand on her belly. "And how many are in there."

"What would you do if there are more than two?" Lucas asked teasingly.

"Probably freak out," Brooke told him honestly. "What about you?"

"I'd probably be freaking out with you." Lucas admitted as they both laughed. They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Five minutes later, they pulled up outside the café.

"Wow there's tons of cars," Brooke said as she took her seatbelt off. "We must be the last to arrive."

"I wonder why?" Lucas asked playfully as he locked the car and they headed towards the café door.

"That's all your fault." Brooke told him.

"How do you work that one out?" he asked her as he laughed.

"Well it has something to do with you getting me pregnant," she told him with a smile. "I'm like five weeks pregnant and already can't fit into my clothes. I'm gonna be the size of a house when I'm ready to give birth. Peyton doesn't look any different."

"Well it's definitely a good thing that we're getting a big house then." Lucas said earning himself several playful hits from Brooke.

"If I wasn't so horny I'd withhold sex from you tonight for that comment." Brooke told him. Lucas gave her a stunned look.

"You wouldn't dare!" he whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her neck and opened the door so they could go into the café.

"Finally!" Nathan said as Brooke and Lucas strolled in. "I'm starving man."

"Lucas, Brooke this is Clay and his wife Quinn," Keith said as he introduced them. "And this is their daughter Charlotte and son Logan."

"Hi nice to meet you." Clay said as he shook Lucas's hand.

"Likewise." Lucas replied.

"Hi," Brooke said to Quinn. She then motioned to their kids. "How old are they?"

"Charlotte is four and Logan is three next month," Quinn told her. "I hear that the maternity ward is going to be busy around here in a few months."

"You could say that," Brooke said with a laugh. "Out of us in here, I'll be the last one to add to the population of Tree Hill."

"It'll be fun at the firehouse when they're all suffering from lack of sleep." Quinn told her with a laugh. Brooke couldn't help joining in.

"So Quinn, do you have a profession besides motherhood?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"I do actually," Quinn replied. "I'm a photographer."

"No kidding?" Brooke asked seriously. Quinn nodded. "Lucas and I need a photographer for our wedding. How much do you charge?"

"I think we can come to some form of agreement." Quinn told her with a smile.

"Can we eat yet?" Nathan bellowed impatiently. "I feel like I need to eat for two and I ain't even pregnant!"

"Come one everyone sit down so we can eat!" Karen said. The ones who were standing quickly took their seats so everyone could begin to eat.

**~X~**

"Baby I found our photographer." Brooke told Lucas, as they were getting ready for bed that night.

"You did?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"Uh huh," Brooke told him with a smile. "Quinn."

"Clay's wife?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. She's a photographer and she said that she'd work something out for payment," Brooke told him. "And I was thinking we could ask them if Charlotte would be flower girl with Jenny. It might help her settle in and make friends."

"You are so awesome you know that?" Lucas asked as he crossed over to her. He placed his hands on her waist, leant down, and kissed her. "And it's amazing how you're being so kind to that little girl by inviting her to be a flower girl considering you only just met her tonight. You're gonna make an amazing mother Brooke Davis."

"You think?" she asked sounding shy.

"I know you will," he told her as he gazed down into her eyes. "Because you're amazing at everything else."

"And you're so sweet," Brooke told him before she kissed him passionately. She then pulled away and said. "And so damn sexy."

"Not as much as you are." he told her in a husky voice.

"Baby I'm horny," she told him as she gave him a suggestive look. "Can you help me with that?"

"I think I can," he told her with a grin. "How do you want me to help you with that?"

"I don't care," she told him honestly. "Just make me feel good."

"I'll try my best," he told her as he gathered her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He placed her down carefully before he gently stroked her belly. "I'm gonna take it slow because I don't wanna damage junior in there okay?"

"Okay," she replied in almost a whisper as he settled himself over her carefully. "Like I said just make me feel good."

**~X~**

"I'm kinda nervous." Nathan said to Haley as they waited for the doctor to call them in for their scan.

"Why?" Haley asked as she looked at him.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I just have like butterflies in my belly."

"Don't be nervous honey," Haley said as she smiled to reassure him. "You should be excited. We get to know if it's a he or she today."

"Maybe that's what it is," Nathan said as he smiled in return. "Maybe I'm excited. They're kinda similar feelings when your belly does that huh?"

"Pretty much," she replied with a smile. "I can't wait to find out what I'm carrying in this bump."

"Me neither," Nathan said as he smiled and stroked Haley's obvious bump. He was rewarded with a strong kick and his smile grew wider. "Wow I finally felt a kick."

"Welcome to my club buddy," Haley told him with a grin. "Try having that happen a lot, especially when you're trying to sleep."

"I don't envy that at all," Nathan told her honestly. He then looked at the bump and said. "Let mommy sleep at night okay?"

"Haley James-Scott." a nurse announced signaling it was time for Haley's appointment.

Nathan stood and helped her from her seat and they headed into the doctor's room. About ten minutes later Haley was on the hospital bed and the doctor was scanning her bump. Nathan was by her side holding her hand and stroking her hair. He couldn't wait to see their baby again. He knew they would be able to see more than on the last scan they had. They both gasped as they saw their baby on the monitor.

"Wow look at that." Nathan said as he grinned widely.

"I know it's amazing." Haley said as she smiled.

"Do you want to know the sex?" the doctor asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Nathan and Haley replied in unison.

"Okay, you are having a," the doctor began. Nathan and Haley held their breath as the doctor gave a dramatic pause. "A little girl."

"We're getting a daughter?" Haley asked as she broke out into a wide smile. Nathan did too. Part of him had been hoping for a boy, but he was still happy at the news.

"Is she okay?" Nathan asked. "She's growing okay right?"

"She looks perfect," the doctor told them. "Her development for this stage of the pregnancy is perfect."

"That's so good to hear." Nathan said sounding relieved.

"Can we get copies of the picture?" Haley asked hopefully.

"You sure can," the doctor replied. "How many would you like?"

"As many as possible," Nathan replied. "Everyone wants one. Plus we need one for the firehouse."

"We do?" Haley asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, my dad is starting a baby wall in the rec room," Nathan replied. "He says it'll lift our spirits when we're not at home."

"I hope it's a big wall," Haley said. "I mean the amount of babies that that firehouse is responsible for it has to be."

**~X~**

While Nathan and Haley were at the doctors, Brooke was waiting at the café for Mia to arrive. Mia had called Brooke when she had arrived the previous day and had arranged to meet up with her. Karen was busy running around serving her customers and Brooke was eating a chocolate sundae while she waited. She heard the door and looked up as she saw Mia coming in. She smiled and then her eyes went wide as Mia sat across from her.

"Wow you kept that quiet." Brooke said sounding surprised.

"I know," Mia replied as she rubbed her huge baby bump. "It took me a while to get my head around it. After Chase died, I just went into my own little world and thought that's why I was late. And then there was the stress of college. I didn't find out until I was past the five month stage and then I practically ballooned overnight."

"How long have you got left to go?" Brooke asked her.

"Six weeks," Mia replied. "Owen tells me there are gonna be a lot of congratulations going around."

"There is trust me," Brooke said with a laugh. Mia smiled. "It'll be you first, then Rachel, followed by Haley, then Peyton and then me."

"That's a _lot_ of babies," Mia said with a laugh. She then turned serious. "I just wish Chase was here to experience this."

"Do you know what you're having?" Brooke asked her softly.

"A boy," Mia said as she wiped at her eyes with her left hand. Brooke reached across the table and took hold of her right hand. "I've decided to name him after Chase. Does that sound tacky?"

"Not at all," Brooke told her as she gave her a comforting smile and squeezed her hand. "I think Chase would be honored."

"Thanks Brooke," Mia told her. "It's good to have someone being friendly towards me. When a certain group of girls at college found out I was pregnant, they spread all these nasty rumors and people believed them. I couldn't wait to get out of there."

"If I'd have been there I would have hit them for you." Brooke told her. Mia actually laughed as Karen came up to them.

"Hi Mia," she greeted warmly. "How are you?"

"Good all things considered," she replied truthfully. "Owen and Brooke are like my guardian angels. Owen is offering me a place to stay and said he'll help with the baby and Brooke's the friend I always wanted."

"Glad to be of service." Brooke told her with a friendly smile.

"Can I get you something to eat and drink?" Karen asked.

"Can I get a chicken and cheese club sandwich and a large Pepsi?" Mia asked.

"Sure you can," Karen told her as she wrote it down. "Is there anything I can get my future daughter in law and my Grandchild?"

"More chocolate please Karen," Brooke replied as she pushed the empty sundae glass away from her. She pulled a thoughtful face before she said. "Can I get another two brownies and a huge chocolate shake?"

"Wow I think Lucas is right about the twins," Karen said as she wrote Brooke's order down. "What is that you've eaten while you've been here?"

"I had a very large piece of that amazing mud pie, a chocolate milk, then this sundae and now I want two brownies and a bigger shake," Brooke told her. She then pulled a horrified face. "God no wonder I can't fit into my clothes already."

"Wow that's a _lot_ of food Brooke." Mia said sounding surprised.

"I think that's your craving Brooke," Karen told her. "It'll only get worse."

"Oh my God!" Brooke said as she walked away to sort their orders. "God help me when I'm due to give birth. I'll look like a freaking elephant! How the hell am I gonna work _that_ weight off?"

"I'm sure Lucas will help you." Mia said with a sad smile.

"He probably would," Brooke replied. "If I haven't exhausted him beforehand."

"Hormones going haywire are they?" Mia asked her in a knowing tone.

"Hell yes!" Brooke said almost instantly. "I can't keep my hands off him. I've not heard any complaints though. Have you been like that?"

"This past month or so I have," Mia admitted. "And it sucks that I have no one to help me with it."

"I don't envy that," Brooke said as she pulled a face that almost looked like a grimace as she envisioned Mia's predicament. "Would you even consider dating anyone else yet?"

"I don't know," Mia replied honestly. "But it's not like I'll be fighting the guys off anytime soon. I mean they see me and walk in the opposite direction."

"Well that's their loss." Brooke told her as Karen arrived with their orders.

"Enjoy girls." Karen told them as she placed their food and drinks in front of them.

"We will," Brooke assured her as she eagerly began to devour her brownies like she hadn't eaten in a week. "Oh my God these are _amazing_!"

"This sandwich is." Mia said through a mouthful of food.

"Hey Mia, do you have your baby stuff yet?" Brooke asked curious. Mia shook her head.

"I've kinda been lacking in the funds department," she replied quietly. "I got fired from my job because I took too much time off after Chase died. I have nothing prepped for the baby coming. I don't even have proper maternity clothes. Owen had to pay for my flight here."

"Really?" Brooke asked shocked. Mia nodded feeling embarrassed. "Well do you wanna go and hit the baby stores after here? I need to go and spend some money."

"I'd love too," Mia told her. "That way I can price up how much money I need to find from someplace."

"Leave it to me," Brooke told her. Mia opened her mouth to protest but Brooke immediately shushed her. "Trust me, I can afford it. My parents cut ties with me on my birthday and left me some money."

"I wish mine had done that," Mia said. "They just cut ties."

"Well I have an inheritance from one Grandfather that I got on my eighteenth and then I get another on my twenty first," Brooke said. "So I'm in a position to help my friends. I bought Naley a house and had it decorated for them for their wedding present."

"You did?" Mia asked wide-eyed.

"Uh huh," Brooke told her after swallowing some milkshake. "So let me buy you essential baby related things. I'll be offended if you don't let me and you'll be banned from the wedding."

"Well I guess I have no choice then do I?" Mia asked as she smiled her first genuine smile since Chase had died.

**~X~**

"Dan can I have a quick word?" Owen asked as he poked his head into the office at the firehouse.

"Sure Owen, come on in," Dan told him. Owen did and stood at the other side of the desk looking awkward. "What can I do you for?"

"Well you know Mia came back yesterday?" Owen began. Dan nodded. "Well she's pregnant with Chase's baby."

"Oh!" Dan said surprised. "How is she? Is the baby okay?"

"She's great physically. So is the baby," Owen told him. "I was just wondering if I would be able to get some time off when the baby's born. I mean I know I'm not the baby's father but I'm gonna be the closest thing he has to one."

"He?" Dan asked with a sad smile. "Does she have a name for him?"

"She's naming him after Chase," Owen told her. "She has no one to help her with the baby and I feel that I owe it to Chase to help her. I mean Chase was like my brother."

"I know he was son," Dan told Owen in a soft voice. "When is her due date?"

"She's got six weeks left," Owen said. "She's due around Lucas and Brooke's wedding."

"I can't guarantee you getting time off Owen," Dan told him apologetically. "But when Keith comes back with our lunch we'll go over the staffing and see if we can okay? That's the best I can promise you right now Owen."

"That's better than a no," Owen said sounding sad. "Even a couple of days would be great."

"I promise we'll see what we can arrange," Dan told him. "I'll let you know as soon as we can."

"Thanks." Owen said as he left the office and headed back to the rec room. Lucas, Jake and Julian were sat in there with Clay.

"So how is your first day going?" Julian asked Clay.

"So far so good," Clay replied. "No major dramas which is always good. I like it when people are actually taking care."

"Don't we all?" Lucas asked with a laugh. Julian, Jake, Clay and Owen laughed too.

"How did it go with my dad?" Jake asked Owen.

"He said him and Keith would try their best to sort the staffing out but he can't make any promises." Owen said with a sigh. Lucas looked over at Owen and noticed the sad look on his face.

"Excuse me I have to go and call Brooke." Lucas said as he stood and left the room.

"I bet he's gonna give her a booty call." Julian said as he shook his head.

"Well that's better than the live show on the engine!" Jake said causing them all to laugh. Clay looked puzzled.

"Come again?" he asked with a frown.

"Brooke came here one time in her cheerleader uniform and she and Lucas went at it on the engine right in front of the security camera," Jake explained through his laughter. "And we all saw it on the monitors in the office when Nathan alerted us to it."

"Oh man!" Clay said as he laughed. "Do they know?"

"Yeah," Julian replied. "Literally ten seconds after they had finished and made themselves presentable we got a shout. And we had to go in the very engine they'd just been at it on."

"That's so funny!" Clay said as he laughed harder.

"They have a permanent reminder too," Owen added with a smile. Clay looked at him curiously. "That's when Lucas got her pregnant."

"That makes it even funnier!" Clay said as he laughed again. Lucas arrived back at that moment. He looked at Clay curiously.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Jake, Julian and Owen couldn't help joining in the laughter as Clay only became more hysterical. Lucas was becoming paranoid. "What?"

"Clay knows about your little session with Brooke on the fire engine." Jake managed out. Lucas couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face at the memory of the amazing sex he had had with Brooke.

"Damn that was _really_ amazing." he said as he got a dreamy look on his face. The laughter from his colleagues ceased almost immediately.

"Dude please tell me you're not re-enacting it in your head." Clay said as he pulled a slightly disturbed face.

"I had to do something to get you bunch of dorks to stop laughing," Lucas said with a grin, before turning to Owen. "I just spoke with Brooke and we've decided to put out honeymoon back a few weeks."

"Why are you telling me?" Owen asked puzzled.

"Because that means if Mia goes into labor around the time of the wedding, my leave is freed up for you to take," Lucas told him. "Brooke and I hadn't decided where to go on honeymoon anyway so it gives us a little longer to decide."

"Seriously?" Owen asked.

"Yeah," Lucas told him. "I've even cleared it with my dad and Dan."

"Luke you're awesome!" Owen said happily. Lucas just grinned.

"Brooke's also baby shopping with Mia," Lucas told him. "So you'll be decorating and preparing a nursery this weekend."

"How?" Owen asked. "Mia doesn't have any money and I haven't been paid yet."

"Brooke's insisting on paying for it," Lucas told him. "And you know Brooke, when she insists on something it's final."

"That's awesome!" Owen said with a smile. "Thanks man. I owe you and Brooke majorly."

"That's what friends are for man," Lucas told him. "And Brooke is in her element doing what she does best."

"Hey Luke, tell her thanks for inviting Charlotte to be a flower girl," Clay said. "I forgot to tell you how happy she was about the fact she gets to wear a princess dress."

"I will," Lucas told him. "I wonder how Nate and Hales are getting on at the doctors."

"Why don't you ask me?" Nathan asked as he strolled through the door. He then sat down on the sofa next to Lucas.

"So how'd it go?" Lucas asked with a grin. "Am I getting a niece or nephew?"

"You're getting a niece," Nathan said as he smiled widely and handed Lucas a scan picture. "She's gonna be called Alyssa Rose."

"And she's gonna have so many people looking out for her," Lucas said as he and Nathan shared a 'man' hug. "Congrats bro."

"I have to say god help her when she's in high school," Julian said. "We're all gonna be busting some guys ass. Just like when Jenny gets there."

"Amen to that bro." Jake agreed as he and Julian bumped fists.

"And that means Charlotte is the same too," Nathan said to Clay as he grinned. "We're all one big family and nobody messes with our girls!"

"Thanks man!" Clay said with a smile. "Does that mean I get to add pictures of Charlotte and Logan to the baby wall?"

"I don't see why not," Owen said. "They're your kids so they'll always be your babies right?"

"So Owen, you're actually gonna beat me to becoming a father." Julian said.

"I think it's awesome how you're gonna be there for Mia and Chase Junior," Lucas told him. "Chase would be proud of you man."

"Thanks Luke," Owen said quietly. "That means a lot."

The guys sat there in silence for a few moments as they remembered Chase. They were drawn out of their thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing to signal they had a call.


	34. School's Out

**Paigematthewsfan21 - I couldn't resist having her pregnant too.**

**Tanya2byour21 - Aaww thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it.**

**Craxygirl54 - You're right to include Owen in the daddy firemen group. He will be like a father to Chase Jr.**

**Beth-J-Matthews - That would be funny if Deb and Karen ended up pregnant too. But I don't have any plans for that.**

**Diane Hermans, Holly-Roberts, Ashley J Scott, Raven-Rachel23, MollyCW23, The-Ryanator, JackSawyer99, Eve G, Alyssia-Owens, James McLean, Jessica James 23, Rita, Cheery Rose 23, Jen loves Nathan, The-Tommynator, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you for all your reviews. You rock!**

**Thanks for the reviews and the fave story adds and alert adds. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The night of the Senior Prom arrived. Brooke had had to take her dress back to the store and exchange it for one that was two sizes bigger as her belly was getting pretty big for how far along her pregnancy was. As was her chest. She had almost cried when she had tried her dress on to see if it still fit and found that it didn't. She had been relieved when she was able to get the exact same one in the size she needed. She gave her reflection one last glance in the mirror as she applied some more lip-gloss. She was thankful that she had only expanded in the belly and chest department and not anywhere else. Lucas had no complaints when it came to either area.

"Wow Pretty Girl you look _amazing_!" Lucas said in an incredulous tone as he came into their room. Brooke saw him in the mirror and smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said as she surveyed his dress uniform "Very sexy actually. Did I ever tell you I had a thing for a man in uniform?"

"You didn't actually," Lucas replied as she turned to face him. His eyes ran appraisingly over her. "The front view is _so_ much better. I can't wait to get you out of that dress later."

"Is your brain constantly in your pants?" Brooke asked playfully as she picked up her purse and slipped her lip-gloss into it. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to have out of control hormones."

"I must be going out in sympathy with you," Lucas told her with a grin. "Anyway, are you ready to go? The limo is here and so are the others."

"I sure am," She replied as he held his arm out. She linked hers through it and they left the bedroom and walked down the hall. "You sure I look okay?"

"You look beautiful," Lucas told her sincerely. "You're gonna put every other girl to shame."

"Wow look at you!" Karen said as she saw Brooke.

"You're blooming well," Haley said as she saw Brooke's visible bump. "How are you so much bigger than Peyton?"

"I don't know," Brooke replied as her hand automatically went to it. "I can't believe how big I am. I'll be overtaking you and Rachel at this rate."

"I still say there are two in there." Rachel piped up.

"My bet's on three," Peyton said with a laugh. Brooke looked at her worriedly. "Or four."

"Peyton please be quiet." Brooke said as Rachel and Peyton laughed.

"Brooke, Lucas, get ready for a picture," Karen said as she picked the camera up. They stood side by side in front of the fireplace. Lucas put his right arm around her and his left rested on the swell of her belly. "Smile."

Brooke and Lucas each broke out into a wide smile and Karen took the picture. She then looked at the display.

"Oh you look so adorable," Karen gushed as she looked at it. "And there's definitely more than one in there Brooke."

"Thanks Karen," Brooke replied sarcastically as everyone else laughed. "Lucas, we're making a damn doctors appointment to see if there is."

"We'll get you one for after Graduation okay?" he told her.

"Come on let's get to Prom," Nathan said. "I wanna go and terrorize the people who are thinking of spiking the punch."

"Yeah we can't have that happening." Lucas said as he and Brooke headed towards the door.

"Hell no," Julian agreed as he and Rachel followed. "Not with all these pregnant ladies."

"Have fun," Karen called after them. "And you boys better look after your ladies."

"Course we will mom!" Nathan replied.

"We will Aunt Karen." Jake assured her as they all headed towards the limo.

**~X~**

"I think we should have this song for our first dance at the wedding." Brooke said as she and Lucas danced to Purple Rain by Prince. She had her head resting on his shoulder as they moved to the music.

"I like that idea," Lucas said. "I'm kinda surprised that the DJ is playing old school music."

"I think Principal Turner and some other teachers have given him a list of songs that he has to play," Brooke replied. "We so need to do that for our DJ."

"Good idea," Lucas said as they continued to dance. "How are you feeling? Are you tired? Do you need to sit for a while?"

"I'm good for now," she told him with a smile. "But when this song is done, I want a drink."

"At least we know that the punched won't be spiked," Lucas said with a chuckle. "Nathan's guarding it well."

"It's also a novelty," Brooke said. "How many other people can say they had a fireman serving punch at their senior prom?"

"Not many," Lucas replied. "Are you sure you're not tired? Because I feel tired."

"That's because you just finished a mega long shift and then came straight here," Brooke told him as she moved and looked up into his eyes. "I just hope you have some energy left when we get home."

"I'm saving some don't worry," he told her with a grin. "I can't wait to get my hands on that amazing chest of yours."

"I know you like the size of them but they're a little on the tender side right now." Brooke told him apologetically.

"I'll leave them alone then," he told her as he raised his hand and cupped her cheek. "I'm sure I can find another part of you that will keep me occupied."

"I can't wait," Brooke told him as she smiled. "I have a feeling I know which area is going to get all the attention."

"When you go shopping for your new maternity clothes can you please get a lot of skirts and dresses?" he asked with a grin. "It'll give me easier access."

"I might be able to do that," she told him with a smile. "It depends what catches my eye."

Lucas smiled as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her lovingly. Brooke eagerly responded. They kissed for a while until the song finally ended. They then pulled away and headed over to Nathan to get some punch.

**~X~**

"Wow Owen this is amazing!" Mia said as she opened her eyes and took in the nursery he had just finished.

"To be completely honest, I wasn't sure about the dark wood in a nursery, but it looks pretty awesome now it's all together." Owen told her as he too looked around at his handiwork.

"Same here," Mia confessed. "I just let Brooke design it. I mean she was paying for it so I thought she should get what she liked. And she made me a nursery that looks amazing."

"She did do a great job," Owen agreed. "Just like she did with Nathan and Haley's house."

"I still can't believe she bought them a house," Mia said sounding shocked. "And then she does this for me. She's so nice."

"You know the guys are taking bets on how many babies Brooke and Lucas are having," Owen told her with a smile. "Julian's running it. Him and Peyton are betting on four."

"That's mean!" Mia told him. "Do they know?"

"No," Owen told her with a laugh. "My bet is on three. Apparently Brooke's quite big considering she's at the same stage as Peyton, yet Peyton barely looks any different."

"Damn I'd hate to have three in there at once," Mia said as she pulled a face. "I can barely move with one. I'd hate to be Brooke if there are three."

"I can't wait until they find out," Owen said. "I have a feeling I'm gonna win."

**~X~**

A week later, it was Graduation Day. Brooke managed to squeeze into the red halter neck dress she had worn the night of the gas leak at Tric. It was extremely snug around her abdomen. She had been surprised that the cleaners had done a great job in getting all the dirt and blood out. She had been tempted to just throw the dress away but was now thankful she hadn't. She emerged from hers and Lucas's bedroom and practically ran into the kitchen. The food smelt too good to wait any longer. She smiled as Lucas turned round and had a plate full of scrumptious looking food ready.

"Please tell me that's for me!" she said as her mouth watered at the sight.

"It sure is," Lucas replied as he placed it onto the table. "You and however many of our babies that are in there right now."

"Aww sweet!" Brooke said as she sat down and began to tuck into her food. Karen and Keith came into the kitchen at that point.

"I thought I could smell food," Karen said with a smile as she watched Brooke devour the breakfast Lucas had made her. "What are you eating Brooke?"

"I made her bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausage, pancakes, an omelet and waffles," Lucas said with a grin. "I didn't know what Brooke would want."

"All of it," Brooke replied. "It's just what was ordered."

"Glad to hear it," Lucas said as he went over to make himself some toast. "You want some toast?"

"Hell yeah!" Brooke replied. Keith chuckled. "Sorry but I'm just so damn hungry!"

"When are you at the doctors?" Karen asked as she went over to make hers and Keith's breakfast.

"Monday morning," Lucas replied with a grin. "Bright and early."

"I hope they don't mind me eating while I'm there," Brooke said playfully. "I mean our kids won't take no for an answer."

"So you think there is more than one in there too?" Keith asked as Lucas brought him a coffee. "Thanks son."

"There _has_ to be," Brooke replied as Lucas placed her toast and freshly squeezed orange juice on the table. "I mean I'm huge and constantly hungry and h- well other things."

"That could just be normal pregnancy symptoms Brooke," Karen said as she handed Keith his pancakes. Lucas sat beside Brooke and grinned at her at what she had almost let slip. "I was the size of a house when I was pregnant with Nathan."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked as she looked at Karen as she joined them at the table.

"Yes," she replied. "And Nathan was a huge baby too."

"Probably because he made you eat all the time so he could take the nutrients and stuff," Lucas said. "I mean he's always eaten like that so he probably did the same while you were pregnant with him."

"That's a good point there son." Keith said with a grin.

"How big was Nathan when he was born?" Brooke asked curious.

"He weighed eleven pounds one ounce and was twenty two and a half inches long." Karen told her. Brooke's eyes went wide.

"And you gave birth naturally?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes," Karen replied. "I had no epidural either. Just gas and air."

"Oh man!" Brooke said as her face paled. "I'm dreading that part especially if there is more than one."

"Don't worry about it just yet Brooke," Karen told her. "Just enjoy your pregnancy until it's nearer the time."

"How big was Lucas when he was born?" Brooke asked.

"He was eight pounds, three ounces and twenty inches long," Karen told her. "And he popped out after only an hour."

"See I didn't make you suffer mom," Lucas told her with a laugh. "Unlike Nathan."

"How long were you in labor with Nathan for?" Brooke found herself asking.

"Twenty six hours," Karen replied. "I think it took so long because he was so big."

"Okay, I'm kinda disturbed by this conversation so I don't want to hear anymore," Brooke said as she frowned slightly. "I'm just going to try and do what you said Karen and enjoy the pregnancy if I can."

"That's the spirit." Lucas said with a smiled as Brooke finished her toast.

"Are you looking forward to the ceremony?" Keith asked Brooke as she began to gulp her juice down.

"I sure am," she said as she placed her glass down. "Bye bye high school."

"Did you decide about college?" Karen asked curious.

"Yeah and I'm not going, even if it does prove my mother right," Brooke said. "I think I'll have enough to keep me busy for a while before I need to focus on a job."

"Especially if we have three in there Brooke," Lucas said from behind his coffee cup. "There'll definitely be enough to keep us busy."

**~X~**

"Oh my God I thought I was going to fall over when I went up for my diploma." Rachel said as she, Peyton, Brooke and Haley met up just after the Graduation ceremony had ended.

"Really?" Peyton asked her.

"Yeah," Rachel said with a serious face as she rubbed her huge belly. "My heel slipped on something on the stage and I felt myself falling slightly."

"It's a good thing you didn't." Julian said as he came up behind her with Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Jenny, Keith, Karen, Deb and Dan. Owen and Mia trailed behind. Julian kissed Rachel as he placed his hand on the swell of her belly.

"Wow is there any firemen working today?" Peyton asked sarcastically as Jenny ran up to her.

"Hi mommy!" Jenny said as Peyton bent and hugged her.

"Hey kiddo!" Peyton greeted in response as Jake came up to them.

"You know fine well there is." Jake told her as she straightened and the shared a brief kiss.

"Hey Mia," Brooke greeted as she and Owen came up to her and Lucas. "How amazing does the nursery look?"

"Completely amazing Brooke," Mia said as they shared a brief hug. "Thank you so much for doing that for me."

"You're welcome," Brooke said as Lucas wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Did you have fun decorating Owen?"

"I did actually," Owen replied with a laugh. "I got it all finished while you guys were at the Prom."

"Come on group together for pictures." Dan suddenly told them all.

Lucas shook his head as they all gathered together to get ready for the mountain of photos that were going to be taken. Brooke even insisted that Owen and Mia got in on them. After what seemed like hours, the pictures were finally done. They then all headed to their cars and climbed in, ready to head to the fancy restaurant for a celebratory meal.

**~X~**

Brooke was led on the bed in the doctor's office dressed in a gown. She had a blanket over her lower half. Lucas was by her side, perched on the side of the bed, holding her hand. They were waiting on the doctor to return so they could find out exactly how many babies Brooke was carrying. Several minutes later, the doctor returned.

"Sorry about that," he told them with a friendly smile. He crossed over to the sink and washed his hands. He then dried them on a paper towel. "Right let's see what's happening in there shall we?"

* * *

**Okay so there is a poll on my profile where you can decide just how many babies Brucas have. A lot of you lovely readers have already voted, but if you haven't feel free to do so, or say in a review.**


	35. Pardon Me?

**Paigematthewsfan21, craxygirl54, CaseyJr, Diane Hermans, bjq, Alyssia-Owens, Jen loves Nathan, Eve G, Ashley J Scott, tanya2byour21, brucas234, The-Ryanator, Raven-Rachel23, Holly-Roberts, Cheery Rose 23, lift-me-up, Jessica James 23, JackSawyer99, MollyCW23, Beth-J-Matthews, The-Tommynator, James McLean, Carter-James, Danny-Walker, The-Tim22, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 – Thank you all so so much for your lovely reviews!**

**So the results are in. Thanks to everyone who voted or reviewed to leave their vote. You shall find out how many babies Brucas are having in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Brooke was led on the bed in the doctor's office dressed in a gown. She had a blanket over her lower half. Lucas was by her side, perched on the side of the bed, holding her hand. They were waiting on the doctor to return so they could find out exactly how many babies Brooke was carrying. Several minutes later, the doctor returned._

_"Sorry about that," he told them with a friendly smile. He crossed over to the sink and washed his hands. He then dried them on a paper towel. "Right let's see what's happening in there shall we?"_

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other as the doctor began to move the scanner over Brooke's belly. Lucas smiled reassuringly at her and squeezed her hand.

"So you want to know how many are in there right?" Doctor Roberts asked them with a smile.

"Yeah we do," Brooke replied sounding nervous. "Everyone's debating over how many there is due to the size of me."

"My mom reckons it could just be a big baby," Lucas added. "It runs in my side of the family."

"There _is_ more than one in there," Doctor Roberts told them as he turned the screen so they could see. "You see this here?"

"Yeah." Brooke said as she looked at the shadowy shape the doctor was pointing at.

"That is two babies," Doctor Roberts told them. "They are monozygotic twins."

"Mono what?" Lucas asked with a confused frown. Brooke's expression was identical.

"Identical twins." Doctor Roberts explained with a smile.

"So we're having twins?" Brooke asked still in a state of shock.

"No," Doctor Roberts replied. He pointed to another shape. "This is baby number three."

"_Triplets_?" Lucas asked stunned as his eyes widened. Brooke stayed quiet as she stared at the screen.

"Yes you're having triplets," Doctor Roberts said cheerfully. "Congratulations."

"Wow." Lucas said struggling to take it all in. Brooke was still quiet as she stared at the screen.

"Are you okay mom?" Doctor Roberts asked Brooke finally getting her attention away from the screen.

"Uh yeah," Brooke replied quietly. "I'm just a little shocked."

"I can understand," Doctor Roberts said sympathetically. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"It is." Lucas agreed.

"Now I'm going to fill your head even more," Doctor Roberts said. "Now this pregnancy is what we call high risk with it being a multiple."

"High risk?" Lucas asked in a worried tone.

"We just need to monitor Brooke and the babies more closely," Doctor Roberts explained. "Brooke you'll need to drink plenty of water. I don't want you getting dehydrated. Plus you'll need to eat an extra three hundred calories a day per baby."

"I think I'm already doing that," Brooke replied still looking shell shocked. "The calories I mean."

"That's good," Doctor Roberts replied. "We'll be giving you folic acid, iron and calcium supplements. And because you're having multiple babies you're more at risk for iron-deficiency anemia so we'll keep an eye on your iron levels too."

"What about exercise and stuff like that?" Lucas asked.

"Take it easy," he replied as he looked at Brooke. "Don't over do it okay?"

"I'll make sure she won't." Lucas said as he kissed her forehead.

"Now I don't mean to scare you, but with triplets the average length of a pregnancy is thirty three weeks," Doctor Roberts told them. "And it will more than likely be a c-section delivery."

"This _is_ a lot to take in," Brooke said as she swallowed hard. Her mind was racing. "I don't think I can process all this right now."

"That's understandable," Doctor Roberts replied. "We can discuss it a little more in my office. And whenever you want to. Now would you like a copy of the scan?"

**~X~**

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked as he drove them back home after they had left the doctors.

"No," Brooke admitted. "I'm freaking out Lucas. How can I physically carry three babies inside me? How can I nurse them and hold them when they're all crying at once?"

"You won't be alone Brooke," Lucas told her. "I'll be there to help. And so will my mom and Dad."

"There's going to be some point where it will be just me and _three_ babies Luke," Brooke said with a sigh. "I don't think I can cope with that."

"We could get a live in nanny," Lucas suggested. "That would make it easier for us."

"We could," Brooke replied. "I think I might be alright once I manage to get my head around it."

"It's a good thing we're getting the house renovated and that third garage is now going to be extra rooms instead," Lucas said with a smile. "That way the three of them could have their own nurseries so that if one starts crying, he or she won't wake the others."

"That's great thinking Lucas," Brooke said as she looked at him surprised. "That could help."

"Pretty Girl, we'll cope okay?" Lucas said reassuringly as he took hold of her hand.

"You could always quit work and help me be a full time parent," she said with a smile. "I mean I have plenty of money."

"I'll think about it," he said as he returned her smile. "We have plenty of time to rearrange our lives before they get here."

**~X~**

"Thanks for helping me to organize Brooke's bachelorette party." Haley said to Quinn. The two women were in Haley's lounge writing down ideas for the event.

"You're welcome," Quinn replied with a smile. "It's helping me to feel like I belong here. Plus you can't be working too hard in your condition."

"Trust me I'm not going to," Haley said with a laugh. "Just like Brooke's party isn't going to be anything crazy like mine was."

"What happened?" Quinn asked curious.

"Brooke arranged this huge party and she, Peyton, Deb and Karen got far too drunk," Haley explained. "On the walk home Jake and Peyton went and made their baby in a park."

"You're kidding?" Quinn asked as she laughed. Haley just shook her head, causing Quinn to laugh harder.

"The funniest part of that night though was Nathan," Haley said as she remembered. "He had this inflatable ball and chain around his ankle and he had to go and get the ankle cuff part cut off at the fire house because Brooke posted the key into a mail box."

"I wish I was here to see that," Quinn said as she wiped at her eyes. "I bet it was funny to see."

"Oh it was," Haley said with a smile. "But Brooke is going to get a nice relaxing bachelorette party where she can get pampered."

"So let's start on the invite list." Quinn said.

"There'll be me, you, Peyton, Rachel, Mia, Deb, Karen and Brooke obviously." Haley replied as she wrote each name down.

"How about a spa day?" Quinn suggested.

"Yeah I was thinking of something like that," Haley replied. "I might ask and see if they would come here. That way us pregnant ones won't have to travel."

"And if Brooke has multiple babies in there it'll be best." Quinn said with a slight laugh.

"I pity her if she does," Haley said as she pulled a sympathetic face. "It's bad enough having one."

"I know how you feel," Quinn replied. "I don't envy her at all. Oh crap look at the time. I have to go and pick Logan up from nursery."

"I'll call the spa and see what they say about sending people out here for the evening or day or whatever." Haley said as Quinn stood. In her haste she dropped her purse and the contents scattered everywhere.

"I'm such a klutz," Quinn said as she began gathering her belongings together. Haley picked up a picture that had fallen on the sofa. She went to hand it to her. She saw the image on the picture and was surprised. She couldn't help staring at it. Quinn took it from her. "That's my mom, me and my sister."

"You look happy." Haley said with a slight smile.

"I think we were," Quinn said as she looked at it with a sad smile. "I don't remember it though. I was too young. I better dash."

"Okay," Haley said as she struggled off the sofa. "Like I said I'll call the spa."

"Okay!" Quinn called as she hurried out of the house. Haley watched as she climbed in her car and drove away. She then closed the door and headed over to the phone.

"_Hey what's up with my sexy wife_?" Nathan said as he answered his cell.

"Honey can you come home for a little while?" Haley asked him. "I need to talk to you about something."

"_I'm sure my dad will let me sneak out for a while_," Nathan replied. "_Why what's wrong_?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." She told him before she hung up the phone.

**~X~**

"Hey Brooke," Mia said as she answered the apartment door. "Come on in."

"Thanks," Brooke replied with a smile as she headed through the door. She held up a bag. "I bring Karen's delicious cooking."

"You can visit more often," Mia said with a laugh. "How did your scan go?"

"There's more than one," Brooke said as she followed Mia over to the kitchen area of the apartment. She placed the bag down on the counter top. "There are three."

"_Three_?" Mia asked in a shocked voice as her eyes went wide. "Wow. I do _not_ envy you at all."

"I'm kinda freaking out about it," Brooke admitted. "Lucas seems calm about it. Almost too calm."

"He's probably freaking out just as much as you are, but is pretending to be strong and supportive," Mia told her. "You know what guys are like."

"You're probably right," Brooke said as she began to unpack the food. "Because there's three in there I'm classed as having a high risk pregnancy so I have to get checked out more."

"Damn that sucks!" Mia said as she pulled a sympathetic face. "The normal check ups are enough. But you have to have more."

"Apparently I have a set of identical twins in there and they can get something called twin to twin transfusion syndrome," Brooke said. Mia looked at her puzzled. "Their blood supply can get connected and one baby can act as a donor while the other takes the blood. The donor baby has less amniotic fluid and decreased blood volume. It stops that baby's growth and development. Where as the other baby has a strain on its heart because of the extra blood and can have heart failure."

"Oh my God!" Mia said stunned. "I hope you don't end up with that happening."

"Me neither," Brooke said quietly. "If I do get it, if it's after twenty six weeks they should be able to deliver the babies and stop it."

"So you have identical twins and then a spare so to speak?" Mia asked as she got plates from the cupboard.

"Yeah," Brooke replied with a slight smile. "I'm hoping there's a mixture in there."

"How would you like them to turn out?" Mia asked. "I mean two girls and a boy or two boys and a girl?"

"Ideally two boys and a girl," Brooke replied. "I just have this vision of Lucas with a son and he looks so adorable. Plus that way I get a daughter to dress up and it's all done in one pregnancy."

"Lucky you if it turns out that way," Mia said with a smile. It then turned to a grimace as her hand went to her bump. "Chase is certainly being a kicker today."

"Let's get you sat," Brooke said as she helped Mia over to the sofa. "I'll get the food sorted."

"Thanks Brooke," Mia said gratefully. "You're a true friend."

"Glad to be of service," Brooke replied with a smile. "And besides we're like family as well as being friends."

"You mean because we both have links to firemen?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Exactly that!" Brooke beamed.

"Actually I need your advice on something," Mia told her. "And seeing as though we're getting real good friends, I wouldn't want to ask anyone else about this."

"Fire away," Brooke said as she began to bring the now plate up food over to the coffee table. "And I swear I'll give you my honest opinion and the best advice I can."

"Last night I fell asleep on the sofa while Owen was watching some guy movie," Mia began as Brooke sat on the sofa beside her. "Anyway when I was at the not quite awake but still sleepy point on waking up I heard Owen talking to my belly."

"What did he say?" Brooke asked curious.

"He said that little Chase had nothing to worry about because he was going to be the best daddy he could to him," Mia told her. "And he said he was going to look after me and Chase from now on and we'll never want for anything."

"Oh my God! That is _so_ sweet!" Brooke said in a dreamy tone.

"I just don't know what to do Brooke," Mia said. "Owen and Chase were like brothers. I feel like I'd be betraying Chase if anything happened between me and Owen."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Brooke asked and Mia nodded. "I think that Chase would be happy if you and Owen got together. He trusted Owen with his life and they respected each other so much. He would want someone he could trust to that degree looking after the woman he loved and his son."

"Really?" Mia asked.

"Really," Brooke replied. "I think he'd want that more than you ending up alone or with some dead beat local yokel!"

"Local yokel?" Mia asked as she burst out laughing. Brooke smiled.

"You get my point right?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah," Mia replied. "I'm just scared."

"Why?"

"What if he's just saying things like that because he feels that he has to?" Mia answered. "And not because he wants to?"

"Mia, Owen thought you were asleep at the time right?" Brooke asked. Mia nodded. "He obviously wants to then. He's probably having the same doubts as you are about Chase. I also know for a fact that he has arranged time off work for paternity leave for when Chase Junior arrives."

"He has?" Mia asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah," Brooke confirmed. "Lucas and I have put our honeymoon on hold so he can. And before you say anything we wanted to. And we hadn't arranged one anyway because we couldn't decide. And now with me being pregnant with triplets, it's probably best we didn't."

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done Brooke." Mia said gratefully.

"You don't need to thank me," Brooke assured her. "Like I said we're like family."

**~X~**

"Brooke you're here finally!" Rachel said as Brooke and Mia walked into the bridal store. "So how many babies are you having?"

"Yeah come on tell us," Peyton piped up. "The suspension is killing me."

"Yeah spill," Haley added. "It's not nice you keeping your Matron of Honor in the dark."

"Three okay," Brooke replied as she shook her head at their eagerness. "You all happy now?"

"Damn I was hoping for four!" Peyton said as she laughed. Brooke just gave her a playful glare.

"Three?" Quinn asked surprised as Mia sat down. "I really don't envy you."

"That's what a lot of women say to me when they find out," Brooke said with a sigh. "It kinda makes me freak out more than I already am."

"Sorry." Her friends said in unison.

"And because of it, I now have to change my wedding dress," Brooke explained. "Because the design I was going for just wouldn't work with the huge bump I'm obviously going to have by the wedding."

"Can I just ask why you wanted me here?" Quinn asked her.

"Same here." Mia added.

"I want you two to be bridesmaids too," Brooke said. "I know you'll be doing the photography too Quinn but you can still have the role."

"Aww thanks!" Quinn said happily. "I'd love too."

"So I needed you both here for dress fittings," Brooke explained. "And Charlotte and Jenny of course."

"I can't wait to see my princess dress." Charlotte said to Brooke happily from her spot in Quinn's lap.

"Me neither Aunt Brooke!" Jenny added.

"What kind of dress are you going to get then Brooke?" Rachel asked curious.

"This one," Brooke said as she pulled a sketch out of her purse. She handed it to Rachel. "What do you think?"

"Wow that is awesome," Rachel said as she studied it before passing it to Peyton. "Your bump will look great in it."

"Wow that's nice!" Peyton said impressed as she saw it. She passed it to Haley.

"It is," Haley agreed. "You drew this didn't you?"

"I sure did," Brooke beamed. "The initial fabric will be lined silk and the overlay is Alencon lace."

"What's Alencon lace?" Rachel asked.

"It's like what veils are made out of," Brooke explained. "I've decided I wanted some crystals sewn on around the hemline of the lace overlay and that's strong enough to hold them. It'll make the train of the dress look awesome."

"Wow this is really good!" Quinn said as she saw Brooke's sketch. "What are you a designer or something?"

"I doodle," Brooke replied with a laugh. "That sketch has been something I was working on since I met Lucas."

"Planning ahead huh?" Mia asked with a smile as she looked. "That is impressive."

"I can't wait to see it," Brooke said. "I dropped the sketch off the day of Prom so it should be taking some kind of shape now."

"Now that everybody is here, we can try the dresses." The shopkeeper told Brooke. Three was almost a stampede for the fitting areas.

**~X~**

"Seriously? You think she's-" Brooke was in the process of saying when Haley cut her off.

"Sshhh!" She insisted. "She might hear you, Now isn't the time or place!"

"Why tell me then?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Because I had to," Haley said. "I was about to explode."

"What are you two whispering about?" Quinn asked as she poked her head through the curtain. "Wow that's an amazing dress Brooke."

"Thanks," Brooke said as she pulled Quinn into the cubicle. She then looked at Haley and whispered. "Hales, come on. You can do it."

"Do what?" Quinn asked curious. "And why are we whispering?"

"Brooke." Haley said with a sigh.

"Hales just do it!" Brooke told her. Haley sighed again and bent to pick her purse off the floor. She rummaged around in it for a few moments before she found what she was looking for. Quinn watched confused whereas Brooke just smiled. Haley then pulled the item out and handed it to Quinn.

"Thanks," Quinn said with a frown. "But I thought I picked this up when I left your place?"

"You did," Haley told her. "That's mine. Read the back."

Quinn frowned as she turned the item over in her hand to read the back. Her face was a mask of shock as she did. She then looked up at Haley as her eyes filled with tears. The two women stood staring at each other in a shocked silence as Brooke's smile grew.

"You know now I know, I wanna know how I didn't notice sooner," Brooke said gaining both of theirs attention. She moved so that Quinn and Haley were stood side by side gazing into the mirror. "You two look almost identical. You could be twins. Quinn was your maiden name James?"

"Yeah." Quinn replied still feeling in a state of shock.

"And your mom was called Lydia and your dad James?" Brooke carried on.

"Yeah James James." Quinn said with a slight laugh.

"Well before Haley became Haley James-Scott, she was Haley James," Brooke told her. "I'm sorry about what happened to your parents."

"Thank you," Quinn said as she turned to look at Haley once more. She then pulled her into her arms in a sisterly hug. "I tried to find you I did. They wouldn't tell me anything about where you were. Then Clay heard about the job here and here we are. I came home finally."

"I've been here since high school," Haley told her. "Well except when I went away for college."

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Brooke said with a smile as she left the cubicle.

"When I saw that picture that fell out of your purse I couldn't believe it," Haley said as they separated. "I called Nathan and freaked out."

"We're _so_ going to have a catch up tomorrow," Quinn told her. "Right now we'll focus on Brooke and the dresses. Then tomorrow we'll have sister time."


	36. It's My Party

**Paigematthewsfan21, HouseBroken, Diane Hermans, Ashley J Scott, Alyssia-Owens, craxygirl54, tanya2byour21, lift-me-up, liverpoolss, Carter-James, The-Ryanator, Jessica James 23, Danny-Walker, James McLean, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, The-Tim22, JackSawyer99, Lee Martin, Cheery Rose 23, Beth-J-Matthews, Eve G, MollyCW23, Jen loves Nathan, The-Tommynator, Jason-Carlton, Riley Barnes, John Tate, Nicole-2223 - Thank you all for your reviews.**

**Sorry about the lengthy wait for this update! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Something smells amazing," Nathan said as he strolled into the kitchen. He found Haley slaving away over the stove. "Damn you've been busy. Are you sure you should be doing that in your condition?"

"Nathan I'm pregnant, not dying," Haley replied as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He rested his hands on the swell of her belly as he kissed her cheek. "Women have been having babies for thousands of years and have been able to do more than cook while carrying them."

"I know, I just worry about you and our daughter," he told her honestly. "Have I got time to shower and change?"

"Yes you have," she told him with a smile. "I already laid out clothes for you to change into. We're having company for dinner tonight."

"Who?" Nathan asked curiously as he released his hold on her.

"Quinn, Clay and their kids." Haley replied.

"Clay never mentioned nothing at work." Nathan said with a frown as he tried to think if he had.

"That's because he doesn't know yet," Haley replied. "I invited Quinn earlier when we were having our sisterly bonding session."

"How did that go?" Nathan asked.

"It was amazing," Haley said as she turned around and gave her a happy smile. "We did so much catching up that it's now like we've been together our whole lives. We couldn't believe how we didn't realize sooner."

"Really?" Nathan asked with a smile. Haley nodded happily.

"You know I actually gave up hope of ever finding her," Haley admitted. "At least something good has come out of Felix's death."

"Yeah you're right," Nathan replied as he thought. "Otherwise Clay and Quinn wouldn't be in Tree Hill now."

"I know." Haley replied as Nathan pulled her into his arms. He embraced her lovingly as he kissed the top of her head. He then moved one of his hands to her bump and stroked it lovingly.

"I'm glad you found your sister again Hales." Nathan told her softly.

"Me too," Haley agreed as she reluctantly moved out of his arms. "Now go shower and change. Otherwise you won't be ready in time for dinner.

"Yes ma'am." Nathan replied as he chuckled and walked out of the kitchen. Haley smiled happily as she watched him.

**~X~**

"How awesome is this place looking?" Brooke asked Lucas happily as they looked around their home. The renovations and decorating had just been completed. They now just needed furniture and accessories; except for the nurseries. They would be decorated once they had found out the sexes of the babies. They had gone to the house to see how it looked now the work had been finished and they had got the final measurements so they could head to the mall. Brooke wanted to spend tons of money on what they needed to get.

"A lot," Lucas said in an impressed tone. "It seems so much bigger now that we have had the layout changed around."

"It does," Brooke agreed. "And I like how the two guest bedrooms are now downstairs. That extra garage did come in useful for another bedroom and the gym."

"I can't wait until we find out what we have growing in that bump of yours so we can decorate the nurseries," Lucas said as he placed his hands on her belly that was getting bigger by the day. "Did I tell you how sexy you look carrying my babies?"

"Several times actually," Brooke replied with a smile. "And it ended up with us doing what made these three in the first place."

"But I can't resist you Brooke Davis," he told her before they shared a loving kiss. "I mean Brooke soon to be Scott."

"Not long now huh?" she asked as she gave him a happy smile.

"Nope and I can't wait," Lucas said as he beamed happily. "Three weeks and you'll be my wife."

"Are you looking forward to your bachelor party?" Brooke asked him.

"Yes and no," he admitted. "I just hope it's nothing as wild as that Nathan's was. A nice chilled night drinking beer and playing computer games will do me fine."

"Do you know what Nathan has planned?" Brooke asked as Lucas he stroked her belly.

"No and that's what worries me," he replied as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Do you know what Haley and Quinn have planned?"

"Haley said it would be something relaxing," Brooke told him. "So I'm expecting a pampering session."

"That's probably best considering." Lucas replied.

"If it isn't that, I hope we're just going to be sat around eating loads of chocolate." Brooke said as she got a dreamy look on her face. Lucas saw and couldn't help smiling.

"I take it you're getting a craving right now?" he asked.

"How did you guess?" she asked with a laugh. "We need to hurry up and get to the café. I'm going to call your mom on the way so she can have my craving ready for when we get there."

"Good idea," Lucas said as he made sure that they had everything they needed. "Come on then let's get going."

**~X~**

"So you're my real proper auntie?" Charlotte asked Haley as they finished eating dinner in Nathan and Haley's house.

"I am," Haley replied with a smile. "And yours too Logan."

"Yay!" Charlotte said happily as Logan smiled widely. Charlotte then looked at Quinn. "Is Aunt Haley your big sister or little sister?"

"She's my little sister," Quinn replied with a smile. Haley smiled too as she heard Charlotte calling her Aunt Haley. "And we got separated, but we finally found each other again."

"With a huge helping hand from fate or karma or whatever." Haley added as the two sisters shared a smile.

"And we still have a lot of catching up to do." Quinn replied, causing Clay and Nathan to smile.

"Well I will go and get started on the dishes while you ladies chat." Nathan said as he stood and began to gather the dishes together.

"Do you want a hand?" Clay offered.

"You sure?" Nathan asked as he chuckled.

"Well it'll beat listening to these two," Clay replied with a grin as he indicated Quinn and Haley. He then pointed to Charlotte and Logan who had crept away from the table to go and watch cartoons. "And watching Dora the Explorer."

"Dora the Explorer?" Nathan asked with a frown and in a puzzled voice.

"It's a cartoon," Clay replied as he helped Nathan gather the plates. "Please don't make me explain it to you. If you really want to know, Charlotte is an expert and I'm sure she wouldn't mind doing the honors."

"No you're fine thanks," Nathan replied as the two of them headed into the kitchen. "Brother-in-law."

"Oh yeah," Clay said as he laughed. "I didn't realize we're actually officially related. So does that mean Lucas is my brother in law too?"

"I have _no_ idea," Nathan replied with a confused expression. "Haley's the best one to ask. She's the smart one. I mean I run into burning building for a living. Not exactly smart huh?"

"Well when you put it like that, no it isn't." Clay replied with a laugh.

"What do you say to getting these dishes done super fast and then having a sneaky beer before we head back to the ladies?" Nathan asked as he began to fill the sink.

"That my man, sounds like a plan." Clay replied, as they got started on the dishes.

**~X~**

A few weeks later, it was the day of the bachelorette and bachelor parties for Brooke and Lucas. Nathan had arranged for Lucas to have his in the casino room at Tric in the evening, after spending the day playing paintball. Haley had organized Brooke's to be held at hers and Nathan's house. She had managed to find a company who would bring the pamper day to them. In the evening, they would be lounging around and watching a selection of movies.

"I think we should do this every day until the wedding." Brooke said in an appreciative tone. She was currently having a back massage.

All the treatment beds were specially designed so that the pregnant ones could lie on their fronts for the back massages. There was a section of the bed that could be removed and there was a hammock like piece of fabric that carefully supported their bumps. They were set out around the furniture in the lounge that Nathan and Lucas had rearranged.

"We should," Haley agreed from her spot where she was getting a leg and foot massage. "Two weeks of daily massages will be great."

"Amen to that!" Rachel added as she got her nails done.

"I wouldn't say no to that," Mia agreed. She was having a facial. "It's so relaxing."

"Just what you and Rachel need with you two being so close to your due dates." Peyton told her. She too was getting her nails done.

"When is your due date Mia?" Karen asked her from where she was getting a hot stone treatment. Deb was getting the same treatment in the beauty bed that was beside hers and was fast asleep.

"Two days after Brooke and Lucas get married." Mia replied in a relaxed tone. She felt like she could just fall asleep.

"No going into labor during the ceremony." Brooke told her playfully.

"Or the photographs." Quinn added in the same tone.

"I'll try my best," Mia replied with a slight laugh as the other women joined in. "Can't make any promises though."

"Same goes to you Rachel." Brooke added.

"I'll quote Mia and say, I'll try my best." Rachel replied.

"Well make sure you don't." Haley added with a smile.

"Haley, you've done great planning this," Brooke told her. "Thank you. It's just what we all needed."

"You're welcome Brooke," Haley replied. "I thought we should just all relax and not do anything as crazy as mine was."

"That was a great night." Rachel said as she chuckled to herself. It was obvious that she was remembering what they had got up to.

"For some more than others," Brooke replied with a laugh. "Isn't that right Peyton?"

"Shut up!" Peyton replied in an amused tone. "At least I don't have an over active reproductive system like you."

"Not my fault if my ovaries are in overdrive. Although with Lucas as my other half, I can't really blame them." Brooke said causing the women to laugh again.

"I just can't believe you and Lucas are going to have three babies." Haley said as the beauty therapist treating her began her pedicure.

"Are you sure they didn't give you fertility pills instead of birth control pills?" Peyton asked playfully.

"What happened to all the condoms me and Julian got Lucas for his birthday?" Rachel asked as she smiled.

"Well Lucas and I used a lot of them," Brooke replied, forgetting that Karen was in the room. "Then Nathan stole the rest."

"It's true he did," Haley said backing Brooke up. "Nathan always likes to help himself to other people's things but it's usually food."

"Did he eat them or something?" Quinn asked as she laughed. Haley looked at her and shook her head as the others laughed loudly, waking Deb up.

"You know what I mean!" she said as she laughed softly.

"What did I miss?" Deb asked Karen as she yawned.

"Nothing," Karen told her in an amused tone. "Just the usual girl talk about their other halves."

"Damn I'm hungry!" Brooke said as she rolled over onto her back. She was about to have her facial. "I'm just going to have some brownies before my facial. The babies won't let me wait any longer."

"I can just imagine you walking down the aisle with Keith by your side, a bouquet in one hand and a huge chocolate cake in the other." Karen said in amusement.

"As long as you made the chocolate cake Karen it'll be great!" Brooke replied through a mouthful of brownie. She had a tub beside her treatment bed. The others laughed at her reply.

**~X~**

"My ass hurts!" Nathan mumbled as he slumped down beside Lucas. Lucas looked at him and laughed. They were still in the middle of paintball and they were hiding from the rival team.

"What do you expect after the amount of times you've been shot there today?" Lucas asked through his laughter. "And it could have been worse. You could have been facing the other way at the time and then your front would have been on the receiving end."

"Now you put it like that, I'm glad that my ass is sore," Nathan replied with a laugh. "I have plans for Haley tonight."

"Let's just hope that none of us get hit there now," Lucas said as he pulled a face. "The way Brooke's hormones are going right now means she'll have plenty of plans for me tonight."

"I bet you're not complaining though right?" Nathan asked with a chuckle.

"Hell no," Lucas replied with a laugh. "I love it. Plus we probably won't be able to when she's further along. I mean with three babies growing in there it won't be very comfortable for her in the later stages."

"No it won't," Nathan said as he pulled a face. "I'm glad I'm not a girl."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "I'm dreading Brooke having to go through the birth. The doc says that she'll have to have a c-section."

"She does?" Nathan asked in surprise. "What did women do before they did c-sections and there were more than two babies that had to come out?"

"They would have had to give birth naturally," Lucas replied. "I wish Brooke could do that, and then she wouldn't have to be cut open and have to spend ages recovering. We were thinking of getting a nanny. I mean I can't be there all the time. As much as I'd like to be."

"Haley said she'd help you guys out," Nathan told him. "Plus it'll be friendly company for Brooke, rather than some stranger in your house."

"It'd be good if all the girls hung out together when we were at work once the babies are here," Lucas said with a smile. "They could all help each other out."

"Well they hang out already so they'll probably carry on like that." Nathan replied as they heard footsteps approaching them. The two brothers shared a look and grinned.

"Showtime!" Lucas whispered as he and Nathan picked up their paintball guns and got ready to ambush whoever was trying to sneak up on them.

**~X~**

"Okay who chose Knocked Up?" Brooke asked that evening, as she looked through the DVD's that had been brought to Haley's.

"Me," Rachel replied. "I thought we should all get a humorous look at the whole baby thing."

"Doesn't that have a graphic shot of the baby crowning?" Haley asked with a frown.

"That's just great!" Mia replied as she pulled a face. "What other movies are there?"

"There's Angels & Demons, The Human Centipede, The Amityville Horror-" Brooke said as she started going through the pile of DVD's. However, Rachel stopped her.

"Is it the version where we get to see Ryan Reynolds shirtless?" she asked Brooke hopefully.

"Is sure is Rach." Brooke replied with a laugh.

"Sweet!" Rachel replied as she smiled widely.

"What else is there?" Karen asked.

"A Walk to Remember. By the way we're _so_ watching that!" Brooke continued. "The Lion King; Peyton did you bring this?"

"Crap I was supposed to give that to Jenny when I dropped her off at her sleepover," Peyton said as she pulled a face. "I'm surprised I didn't get a phone call. Oh well."

"Then we have Juno, Dear John, When in Rome," Brooke continued. "And who the hell brought Rosemary's Baby?"

"Sorry that was me," Deb answered. "I didn't think."

"What's that about?" Mia asked puzzled.

"Rosemary has a baby who just happens to be fathered by Satan." Rachel replied.

"Yeah, let's not watch that one." Haley said as she frowned.

"Yeah we have plenty of choice from the others." Peyton agreed.

"We should watch Brooke's choice," Karen said. "After all it is her Bachelorette party."

"And watching A Walk to Remember will just make me think of the wedding even more," Brooke said happily. "I'll be envisioning me and Lucas getting married in that church."

"I can't believe that in two weeks that my youngest will be married and living in his own home," Karen said as she gave Brooke a smile. "And getting prepared for the arrival of his own babies."

"If you want, we can come round for dinner _every_ night," Brooke told her as she placed the DVD in the machine. "After all I can't cook and Lucas will need to keep his strength up for work."

"Are you sure that's all he'll need to keep his strength up for?" Rachel asked as she and Peyton sniggered. Brooke rolled her eyes at them as she went and sat on a sofa beside Haley.

"You'll need to keep your strength up too Brooke, with all my Grandchildren in there," Karen told her. "And with you coming over to eat it will keep me busy."

"Won't you be busy planning your luxury dining room and the room for the Grandkids?" Haley asked.

"I don't think I'm going to change Lucas's room into a dining room anymore," Karen replied. "It'll be better for a nursery so we can have them over to give you, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas a break from the kids."

"What about Nathan's room?" Brooke asked curious.

"That will be an office," Karen told her. "That way both Keith and I can get the paperwork done at home for all the businesses and actually have a place to keep it all. At least we won't have the same issue as we did after Tric blew up."

"And you don't have to stay at work late to get it done," Haley pointed out. "Or that when you've taken it home you realize you've left a vital part elsewhere."

"Exactly." Karen agreed as the movie started. The women then settled down to watch it.

**~X~**

"I love that your mom got a gambling license!" Julian said to Nathan and Lucas as the guys sat playing poker in the casino room at Tric.

"Me too!" Jake agreed.

"You should see the amount that people lose in this place!" Nathan told his cousins as Lucas laughed.

"Yeah there's a lot," Lucas agreed. "I'd pity these poor people if they made it to Vegas! They'd run out of money faster than who knows what!"

"Unlike you!" Owen said as he looked at the amount of chips Lucas had.

"What can I say? I'm a lucky guy!" Lucas replied with a smile.

"We're all lucky guys!" Nathan replied as he laughed and slapped his little brother on the back. "We're all gonna be daddy's remember?"

"Some of us already are!" Clay replied with a grin. He thought Nathan and Lucas made amusing drunks.

"And some of us aren't." Owen added.

"But you are O," Lucas told him. "You're gonna be a daddy to little baby Chase!"

"When are you and Mia gonna hook up anyway?" Julian asked Owen.

"Yeah when are you?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Owen replied with a sigh. "Things are complicated."

"Bullshit!" Nathan snorted. "If you're saying that because of Chase then don't."

"Chase would want the love of his life and his son to be looked after and loved by someone he knew and trusted," Lucas said as he slurred slightly. "And that's you buddy!"

"I know!" Owen said with a sigh. "I just don't know how to approach that subject."

"So you _do_ have feelings for Mia then?" Jake asked as he nudged Owen playfully. Dan and Keith arrived at that point with drinks for everybody.

"Yeah I do," Owen admitted. "And when I was decorating the nursery, I felt like I was doing it for my son."

"Well he'll be like your son right?" Clay asked. Owen nodded.

"Leave it up to Brooke," Lucas slurred as he gathered all his chips together. "She'll have you two hooked up in no time!"

"Just like Lucas had Brooke knocked up in no time!" Nathan retorted, earning a round of laughter from the gathered men.

"Shut up Nate!" Lucas said as he picked his chips up. "I'm gonna go and cash these in before my luck runs out."

"I think it's that necklace Brooke designed and had made," Nathan told him. "Didn't she put a four leaf clover on it and put something like 'fortune favors the brave' or something?"

"Something like that!" Lucas replied goofily as he headed over to cash his chips in.

"I thought he was kidding!" Keith said as he shook his head.

"I take it that's Lucas ready to head home?" Dan asked in amusement.

"Obviously!" Jake answered.

"He'll be wanting some loving from his woman!" Julian added. "I know I do!"

"You think they would have finished their movie evening yet?" Clay asked.

"They're watching movies?" Nathan asked in response.

"Yeah, Quinn told me," Clay replied. "She was looking for Dear John."

"Did she find him?" Lucas asked as he came back with his money. He was in the process of putting it into the inside pocket on his suit jacket. The others burst out laughing and Lucas stood in confusion. "What?"

"He meant a movie you idiot!" Nathan told him through his laughter.

"Oh," Lucas replied as he picked his drink up and downed it in one. He then placed the empty glass back on the tray. "Can we go now?"

"Lucas it's only eleven thirty." Keith told him as he looked at his watch.

"So it's my party and I've had enough," Lucas replied. "I just want to go home to bed."

"And we all know why," Nathan said in an amused tone before he too downed his drink. "But it sounds like a great idea. I want to make sure Haley and Alyssa are okay."

"Who's Alyssa?" Clay asked confused.

"My unborn daughter," Nathan replied with a proud, fond smile. "So drink up guys!"


	37. Baby Love

**Lift-me-up - Thank you! Glad you think so. Yes it will be hard for Mia when she goes into labor. And you never know, she might be with Owen pretty soon.**

**Lola1701 - Aww thanks! Glad you are enjoying it.**

**Paigematthewsfan21, arubagirl0926, Diane Hermans, craxygirl54, OTH12, tanya2byour21, AllAboutBrucas, The-Tim22, Alyssia Owens, James McLean, JackSawyer99, The-Tommynator, InuAngelBaby, Raven-Rachel23, Riley Barnes, Cheery Rose 23, Jessica James 23, Holly-Roberts, Beth-J-Matthews, The-Ryanator, John Tate, Carter-James, Nicole-2223, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, Ashley Scott, Danny Walker, Eve Greenwood, Jenn Giles, Molly Cartwright - Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Sorry about the delay in updating. I hope you all enjoy this slightly longer chapter.**

* * *

"I think the girls are going to love this you guys." Lucas said to Karen, Deb and Quinn as he and Nathan surveyed the back room at Tric where they had had Haley's Bachelorette party.

"They will," Nathan agreed as he watched Karen and Deb put the finishing touches to the decorations. "It was a great idea to have one huge baby shower for them all."

"Thanks!" Quinn said as she smiled. She was arranging the mountain of presents that were on several different tables. "I thought it would be better to have a giant joined one than loads of separate ones. Seeing as though some are actually about to pop. I'm just glad you guys clubbed together for the presents and stuff."

"How many diapers are in this room right now?" Clay asked as he brought some of the food through.

"A few hundred I think," Quinn replied. "They _are_ all going to be first time parents remember honey."

"Except for Jake." Clay pointed out.

"Yes but Peyton is," Quinn replied. "So the amazing gift sets that are wrapped up all nice will come in handy especially with the boxes of diapers that are in them."

"I hope you added extra in the gift set for Brooke and Lucas," Nathan said with a chuckle. "Seeing as though they have triple the babies."

"Actually Brooke and Lucas have three gift sets," Quinn told him. "It was easier to split rather than make one huge one."

"We get three?" Lucas asked with a grin as he helped Karen place some more balloons around the place. "Great!"

"You won't be saying that when you have three screaming babies to look after." Clay told him with a laugh. Quinn elbowed him in the side in response.

"I am _really_ glad that I'm not you little brother." Nathan said to Lucas as he grinned.

"Well they're going to have separate nurseries," Lucas told them. "That might help with the crying thing."

"How?" Nathan asked with a confused frown.

"Well if one wakes up and screams, hopefully he or she won't wake the others up if they're in different rooms." Lucas explained.

"It might work." Karen told him.

"It could." Deb agreed with a smile.

"Wow this place is looking great!" Owen said as he came into the room. He carried several packs of soda. "I can't wait to see the ladies reactions when they see it."

"What are they doing while you're here anyway?" Clay asked curious.

"Brooke, Haley and Mia are at my place eating." Nathan told him. Lucas nodded in confirmation.

"That's all Brooke seems to be doing lately." Lucas added.

"I can't blame her Luke," Karen said. "You get hungry enough while carrying one baby. I can't imagine what it must be like carrying three."

"Rachel and Peyton are with Jake and Julian," Deb told Clay. "They're keeping Jenny amused before she goes to her sleepover."

"Where are Logan and Charlotte?" Lucas asked as he realized that Clay and Quinn had no kids with them.

"They're with the baby sitter," Quinn told him. "We managed to find a nice girl called Alex who lives down the street from us."

"It's awesome because we get Clinn time!" Clay said as he smiled cheekily. Quinn hit him playfully as the others laughed.

"So what time do we have to get everyone here for again?" Nathan asked with a confused frown.

"Three p.m. you dumb dumb!" Lucas told him. It earned him a playful glare from Nathan in response.

"Now now boys!" Karen said as she laughed. "I'm not going to have to put you on the naughty step again am I?"

"_Mom_!" both Nathan and Lucas whined in response.

"I see they haven't changed really have they?" Deb asked Karen as the two women laughed.

"No they haven't." Karen agreed as Nathan and Lucas shook their heads.

**~X~**

"So have you and Owen hooked up yet?" Brooke asked Mia after she had swallowed the remains of her fourth brownie.

"No," Mia replied in response. "I don't know how to even approach that subject with him."

"Just be honest," Haley told her. "You both have feelings for each other that aren't just friendly."

"So you don't have to bother about rejection." Brooke pointed out.

"Still it's not something that you just bring up over breakfast is it?" Mia replied. "You can't just be like, we're having scrambled eggs and oh by the way I think we should date."

"Why not?" Brooke asked. Mia looked at her like she was crazy.

"How did you and Luke approach that subject?" Mia asked.

"By kissing," Brooke told her. "So just kiss Owen and you'll be fine."

"What about you and Nathan?" Mia asked Haley.

"I was his tutor," Haley replied. Brooke giggled in response. "Not _that_ type of tutor Brooke."

"So how did you two get together?" Mia asked her as she smiled.

"He turned up outside my house one day when it was pouring with rain and kissed me." Haley told her as she smiled at the memory.

"So you should kiss Owen Mia," Brooke insisted. "A kiss means you don't have to say anything."

"It's still a big step to take." Mia said as she pulled a face.

"You should kiss him at the wedding," Brooke told her. "It would be the perfect time."

"It would." Haley agreed.

"I don't know," Mia said with a sigh. "It's kind of nerve racking."

"Trust me, it will be worth it." Brooke told her with a friendly smile.

"It will." Haley confirmed. The women then heard the front door go and looked up as the lounge door opened and Owen, Lucas and Nathan strolled in.

"Hey ladies!" Owen greeted with a smile. It was directed at Mia more than anyone else.

"Hi Owen." they greeted back as he sat beside Mia.

"Hey Pretty Girl!" Lucas greeted as he sat next to Brooke and kissed her softly. Nathan sat next to Haley and kissed her as Lucas kissed Brooke.

"Hey you!" Brooke greeted in response.

"Did you three have fun playing basketball?" Haley asked. That had been their cover story for helping out at Tric to get the place ready.

"We sure did," Nathan told her. "Although we didn't really put any effort in."

"No we couldn't be bothered really." Owen said as he grinned.

"That's why we're not all sweaty and stinky!" Lucas added.

"Which is a good thing because we're going to take you girls out for some amazing food!" Nathan finished.

"Food? Really?" Brooke asked as her ears perked up. "Nathan just said the magic word."

"Haven't you eaten enough already?" Haley asked in a playful tone as she smiled. Mia joined in.

"Nope because I'm still hungry," she replied as she struggled off the sofa. "If we're heading out, I'm going to the bathroom."

"I think I better do that too," Mia agreed. She looked at Owen and asked. "Can you help me get up please?"

"Sure I can." Owen told her softly as he stood. He held his hands out and gripped both of hers and pulled her into a standing position.

"Thanks." Mia replied as she headed out of the lounge.

"Do you need the bathroom?" Nathan asked Haley.

"I better go," Haley replied. "It's a good thing we have a lot of bathrooms in this place."

**~X~**

"Why are we at Tric?" Brooke asked as she climbed out of Lucas's car.

"You'll see," he told her cryptically as he closed his door and set the alarm. Nathan and Owen copied his actions with their own cars.

"What have you guys been planning?" Haley asked in a suspicious tone.

"You'll see when you get inside." Nathan told her in response as he smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked Mia as he saw her rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I just have backache," she replied with a small smile. "I'll be fine when I sit down."

The six of them headed into Tric and saw that Jake, Peyton, Julian, Rachel, Keith, Karen, Dan, Deb, Clay and Quinn were there waiting on them. Rachel and Peyton looked as confused as Brooke, Mia and Haley as they saw the newcomers.

"Okay so what is going on?" Peyton asked.

"Can you tell us now that the others are here?" Rachel asked at the same time.

"I guess we can tell you why you're here," Quinn said as she shared a look with Deb and Karen. "But it would be easier to just show you."

"So we're all going to head to the Boudoir room." Karen announced.

The pregnant girls shared a confused look as they allowed themselves to be led towards the room. They headed inside and there was a collective gasp as the newcomers took in how the room had been decorated. The boudoir style décor had been easily transformed into a baby themed room. Pink and blue balloons were displayed in an archway over a long table. The table was covered in a pink and blue table cloth and it housed the food. There was a cake that had five tiers in a mixture of pink and blue. There were balloons at each of the smaller tables arranged in the center like a bouquet. The usual red and black table cloths had been replaced by pink and blue. They then noticed the tables that held the gifts and the gift sets.

"Wow this place looks _great_!" Brooke said as she smiled.

"Who's baby shower is this?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"It's a joint one for Mia, Haley, Peyton, Brooke and you Rachel." Deb told her.

"Quinn, Deb and I arranged it," Karen added. "Along with some help from the guys."

"You knew about this?" Peyton asked Jake.

"I sure did." he told her with a smile.

"But isn't it supposed to be a girl thing?" Haley asked.

"Well we were going to do that, but then we thought why not break tradition and have them here too?" Quinn replied.

"I like that idea!" Brooke said as she smiled. "Now can I get something to eat?"

**~X~**

"Okay, so now it's time to start playing the games!" Quinn announced an hour or so later.

"What kind of games?" Lucas asked as Brooke stole some of the party food that was on his plate.

"Well to start with, we're going to play the baby shower equivalent of pin the tail on the donkey." Quinn told them.

"What's that then?" Rachel asked.

"Pin the sperm on the egg!" Clay announced from where he was sat.

"Lucas should be made to do it three times!" Nathan called from his spot beside Haley, causing everyone to laugh in response.

"So are the guys going to be doing this?" Brooke asked as she shook her head at Nathan.

"Yeah because it wouldn't be wise for us whale sized ladies to be wearing blindfolds and stumbling around." Peyton agreed.

"Yes the guys will be doing it," Karen assured her. "And Peyton you're nowhere near the size of a whale."

"We just get to laugh at them while they do." Deb added.

"I think that sounds like great fun!" Rachel said as she chuckled. She looked at her bump and placed her hand on it as she said. "Lee, your daddy is about to make an ass of himself."

"Rach don't be teaching our son bad words already!" Julian told her with a pretend frown. "That's my job when he's older!"

"Are you _really_ my son?" Deb asked as she shook her head. Julian grinned at her in response.

"You know you love me really mom!" he replied as he did.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Quinn asked as she revealed the board. There was a cartoon style picture of a womb with an egg in it that had a smiley face on it. "By the way each of the guys name is on his sperm so we know who wins the prize!"

"I still say that Lucas should do it three times!" Nathan said.

"I could but then I have more chance of winning!" Lucas told him with a chuckle. Nathan frowned at Lucas's words.

"I changed my mind." Nathan said after he had thought for a moment. The others laughed as he did.

"So like I said, who is going first?" Quinn asked again. Dan ended up going first. He was followed by Keith. Then it was Julian, Nathan, Jake, Lucas, Clay and then finally Owen.

"At least now we know why Brooke is pregnant with triplets." Rachel said with a laugh.

"What can I say?" Lucas replied. "Except I obviously have a good aim!"

"Unlike Jake," Peyton said as she laughed. "I'm surprised you managed to father _two_ kids with aim like that!"

"I know I didn't place it on the picture, but in my defense I was blindfolded and had a whole room to guess where to put it," Jake replied. "But when you're making a baby there's only one place it _can_ go."

"Lucas is the only one who managed to get anywhere near the egg." Mia pointed out.

"Do I get a prize for that?" Lucas asked as he grinned.

"You do," Deb replied. "You get a box of diapers."

"Just what I always wanted." he replied sarcastically as Brooke laughed.

"We're going to need all the diapers we can get honey," Brooke told him. "We're going to go through three times more than all the others remember."

"Just so you know, all the prizes for the games will be things you need for the babies." Karen announced.

"That's a great idea," Haley replied. "You can never have enough baby things from what I hear."

"No you can't." Clay agreed.

"I dread to think how much stuff Brooke and Lucas are going to go through." Keith said with a chuckle.

"I just dread the thought of being Brooke and Lucas with three babies at once." Dan told him with a chuckle.

"I heard that!" Lucas called over as he gave them a playful glare.

"Right that's Luke's diaper prize on the Brucas table." Clay told Quinn after he had placed them there.

"We don't have anything on our table except brownies and beverages." Brooke said with a frown as she looked at the table top.

"He means the other table Brooke," Quinn told her. She then pointed to a wall. "He means over there."

They turned and looked and saw that there were six tables against the wall Quinn was pointing at. Two were pushed together to make one larger table. Each of them now had a sign in a picture frame stood on it, indicating which table was for which couple. The sign had both parents' names and the name of the baby, except for Brooke and Lucas's table and Jake and Peyton's. Theirs just had the parents name and baby and Brooke and Lucas's had baby one, two and three.

"Aww that's the first time I've seen Lee's name written down on something!" Rachel said in a mushy tone. Julian smiled in response as she did.

"I think it's funny when Rachel gets all mushy!" Peyton said as she laughed. "It's such a rare sight."

"Shut it Peytwhore!" Rachel replied playfully, earning a round of laughter in response. "I've seen you getting mushy over Jenny and her daddy."

"Where _is_ Jenny?" Brooke asked curious.

"We dropped her off at her friend's house on the way over," Jake told her. "She's having another sleepover."

"Right, so onto the next game!" Quinn announced loudly, getting everyone's attention once again.

"Which is?" Nathan asked when she remained quiet.

"We're going to play dress the baby," Karen said as she and Deb produced some boxes that had dolls and clothes in them. "Each couple has ninety seconds to try and get the doll dressed. Everything has to be on properly too."

"This should be interesting." Owen said to Mia as Deb handed them a doll and some clothes. Mia laughed in response.

"Look I see chemistry!" Brooke whispered to Lucas as Karen handed them a doll. He glanced over at Mia and Owen. "We have to get them together before the wedding."

"That's a week away Brooke!" he replied just as quietly. "How are you going to do that?"

"I have an idea," Brooke replied as she smiled coyly. Lucas raised his eyebrows questioningly as he waited on her answer. "Get them to kiss. It's simple. Haley and I realized that's the best way for them to discover that they both are attracted to each other. And they won't have to do the awkward conversation thing."

"And how do you plan on getting them to do that?" Lucas asked intrigued.

"I'm kind of stumped on that one," she admitted. She was then hit by an idea. "I need to talk to Quinn!"

"We have to get on with this game first." Lucas reminded her as Karen announced that they were to commence dressing the doll.

When the ninety seconds were up Deb, Karen and Quinn studied the dolls that each couple had tried to dress. The worst was Rachel and Julian's who had some things on back to front. Deb shook her head as she wondered how her Grandchild was going to look when they dressed him. The winners of that game were Jake and Peyton.

"That's not fair!" Nathan whined in protest. "Jake's an experienced baby dresser!"

"What did I win?" Jake asked eagerly as he ignored Nathan's comment. "Please tell me it's some bathing stuff."

"You're in luck Jake," Clay told him as he hunted in the prizes and pulled something out. "You won a bathing gift set."

"I want to win something." Nathan murmured to Haley as he folded his arms. She laughed quietly at the look on his face.

"You will honey." she told him as she smiled.

"Okay you all ready for the next activity?" Karen asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay so here's something that Nathan might have a chance of winning."

"Awesome!" Nathan replied with a smile. "What is it?"

"The ladies have to feed their guys a jar of baby food," Deb announced. Nathan smiled wider. "Then they have to drink apple juice from a baby bottle. The couple to finish both first wins."

"Hales, you better feed me fast." Nathan told her seriously. "I want to win something."

"I'll try." she assured him as she laughed.

"What's the prize for this one?" Nathan asked Karen.

"It's a feeding gift set," Karen told him. "Bottles, bibs and things like that."

"Cool!" Nathan said in an enthusiastic tone as Haley was handed a jar of baby food. "What flavor did I get?"

"Banana and pear rice pudding." Haley replied as she read the label.

"Awesome! A dessert!" Nathan said happily. Haley shook her head at him in response. "Luke what flavor did you get?"

"Apple and peach crumble." Brooke called back.

"That's not fair!" Julian replied. "I have butternut squash and root vegetables!"

"Owen has vegetable and turkey casserole." Mia told him.

"Jake what do you have?" Julian asked his brother.

"Chickpea and red pepper lasagna," Peyton read as she pulled a face. "Sounds gross."

"It's not that bad actually," Jake replied. Peyton looked at him curious. "Jenny had this one time. I had to show her what to do."

"If everyone has finished whining the game shall begin, now!" Quinn announced.

"This is disgusting!" Julian complained as the first spoonful of the food was placed into his mouth. "Rachel we are _not_ subjecting Lee to this type of torture!"

"Haley spoon faster!" Nathan told her in between swallowing the baby food.

"Okay, okay!" Haley replied as she obeyed his orders. Karen watched them in amusement. "Okay you're done."

"Give me the bottle!" Nathan insisted. "Quick!"

"You know this is a good thing it's not chocolate," Brooke said to Lucas as she gave him the last spoon of food. "Otherwise I would have eaten it faster than Nathan ate his."

"That was pretty tasty!" Lucas said sounding surprised. "We have to get that for the kids when it comes to the baby food stage."

"Okay, we will." Brooke told him as she gave him the bottle.

"Yes I won!" Nathan declared loudly as he practically slammed the bottle down on the table.

"Thank God that's over!" Julian said in a relieved tone. "I can't stomach another mouthful of that yuck! Mom can I get a ginger ale to settle my stomach please?"

"Sure sweetie." Deb told him as she laughed and went to retrieve a drink for him.

"So what's next?" Dan asked. He and Keith were working as a team, seeing as though Karen and Deb were helping with the shower.

"Gift opening!" Quinn said with a smile. "Only we're going to do it differently to just opening the gifts."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked confused.

"Each gift has a number," Quinn began. "Each pregnant lady has a bag with all the numbers in. You put your hand in and pull a number out then open the gift with the relevant number on it."

"Like a tombola?" Brooke asked.

"Yes exactly like that!" Quinn replied. "It's just a fun way of opening gifts. We do it with the kids at Christmas and birthdays."

"And then after the gifts are open, we shall be relocating to the café for dinner." Karen announced.

"Oh thank God!" Brooke said in a happy tone. "I thought I was going to have to wrestle Peyton for the last chocolate cupcake at this rate."

"You wouldn't have won." Peyton told her as she laughed.

"Oh I _totally_ would!" Brooke replied.

"Nobody is going to be doing any wrestling!" Jake and Lucas said in unison.

"Yeah let's just get on with opening the gifts so we can go and eat!" Nathan said with a frown. "I think I'm even hungrier than Brooke."

"There's _not_ a chance in hell of that buddy." Brooke told him.

"Want to bet on it?" Nathan challenged her.

"What's the challenge?" she asked as she arched her eyebrow at him.

"When we get to the café we see who can eat five Karen's café special burgers." Nathan told her.

"_Five_?" Rachel asked in a shocked voice.

"Deal!" Brooke told him.

"Brooke you do realize what's on those burgers right?" Lucas asked in astonishment. "And you need a forfeit for the loser."

"Of course I know what is on those burgers," Brooke said as her mouth watered. "Besides the burger there is bacon, cheese, fried onions, battered onion rings and a chicken fillet thing."

"And you have to eat _five_." Haley told her in disbelief.

"Easy!" Brooke replied with a smile.

"So what about the forfeit?" Peyton asked.

"Remember Nate it can't be anything too drastic." Lucas told him.

"Let me think," Nathan said as he pulled a thoughtful face. He then grinned as an idea hit him. "If I win you have to come to the movies with me for this movie marathon that I want to go to and nobody will come with me because they don't like the movies."

"That sounds fair enough," Brooke told him. She then grinned as she said. "But when I win, you have to come shopping with all us girls and carry the bags without complaining."

"You're on," Nathan told her in a confident tone. "There's _no_ way you'll be able to beat me Davis!"

"Oh I will!" Brooke told him with a grin.

"This I _really_ have to see." Haley said as she laughed.

**~X~**

"Okay, before we head off to the café, we actually have one more game to play." Quinn announced as she and Brooke shared a look. Brooke had managed to have a quiet word with Quinn, Karen, Deb, Clay, Keith and Dan while the others had been distracted with opening their presents about her idea.

"Really?" Nathan asked with a sigh.

"Yes Nathan really." Karen told him.

"What game?" Peyton asked.

"Truth or dare." Quinn replied with a smile.

"Awesome!" Rachel squealed. "I love this game."

"Okay so we'll start at this side of the room and work our way across," Quinn said as she tried not to smile. "And don't worry; the dares will be perfectly fine for the pregnant ladies to do if they choose that. So Rachel-"

"Dare!" Rachel said immediately. She preferred that to truths. Quinn looked at her list of dares, which had been hastily written between her, Karen, Deb, Brooke, Lucas, Keith, Dan and Clay.

"Switch an item of clothing with the person on your left," Quinn told her. "So that would be Julian."

"Give me your shirt." Rachel told him with a grin. Julian did without batting an eye and in a matter of moments Rachel was wearing his black t-shirt and Julian was wearing a yellow tank top.

"That is _so_ your color!" Jake told him before he burst out laughing.

"Julian truth or dare?" Quinn asked.

"Truth." he replied.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that you've ever done?" Karen asked as she looked through the list of truths she held.

"Probably wearing this shirt right now." Julian replied.

"Are you sure it wasn't that time that Brooke and I busted you and Rachel going at it in your car?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

"Actually it would be that." Julian said as Rachel laughed at the memory.

"And moving swiftly on, Jake your turn." Deb said quickly changing the subject.

"Um, truth." Jake replied as he pulled a face. He didn't really want to do either.

"If you could travel back in time what would you change in your life and why?" Karen asked as she read from the list.

"Uh probably meeting Nikki," Jake said honestly, surprising everyone. "That way Peyton could be Jenny's mom."

"Aww so sweet!" Peyton said in response. "I'll pick dare."

"Tell the person to your right why they deserve a spanking from you." Quinn said with a laugh. Peyton grinned as she looked at Jake.

"That's too easy!" she said. "He deserves to be spanked for getting me pregnant in a park of all places. And I think he will get a spanking when I'm in labor."

"Haley now it's your turn." Quinn told her sister.

"Dare." Haley replied.

"Imitate another person in the room," Quinn told her. "And the first person to guess correctly gets a lollipop!"

"Okay are you ready?" Haley asked with a laugh. She then put on a whiny voice and said. "I'm hungry!"

"Nathan." Dan said in response.

"Brooke." Lucas said at the same time.

"Hey!" Brooke said as she hit him playfully.

"It was Nathan." Haley replied causing Nathan to pout playfully. Clay handed Dan a lollipop.

"Nathan, truth or dare?" Quinn asked.

"Truth!" Nathan replied. "These dares suck!"

"Which person in this room would you least like to be stranded on a desert island with and why?" Karen asked.

"Easy! That would be Brooke!" Nathan replied causing Brooke to give him a shocked look. "And that's because we'd be constantly fighting over our food."

"Lucas now it's you." Karen told him.

"I think I'll have a dare." he replied.

"Put lipstick, eye shadow and blush on the person to your right whilst blindfolded." Quinn told him. Lucas burst out laughing as did the rest of the room.

"Nathan, I hope you're ready for your makeover!" Lucas told him.

"These dares suck!" Nathan pouted as Brooke handed Lucas the make up from her purse. Lucas was then blindfolded by Karen and he proceeded to apply make up to Nathan's face.

"You know it actually suits you." Haley told Nathan when Lucas had finished.

"You did a really good job at that," Brooke said. She laughed as she saw Nathan's face. "I think you're in the wrong profession Lucas."

"So Brooke, what do you want?" Quinn asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Brooke replied.

"Dance like a robot." Quinn told her.

"Easy!" Brooke said as she stood and did her dare. "I had to do this at a cheer competition once, because Peyton fell over in the middle of the routine."

"I was hung over!" Peyton told her. "And it was all Rachel's fault."

"It was funny!" Rachel said as she laughed.

"Don't over do it Brooke!" Lucas told her with a concerned frown.

"Aww is my Broody getting all worried?" Brooke asked as she sat down and smiled at him.

"Owen your turn," Quinn said as Brooke and Lucas shared a look. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Owen replied as he took a deep breath.

"What quality do you admire about the person sat to your left?" Karen asked. Owen looked to his left where Mia was sat and smiled.

"Her amazing strength and courage to get through what she has." Owen replied truthfully. Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled widely. Mia blushed at his words.

"That was so sweet!" Haley said in a dreamy tone.

"And finally Mia, truth or dare?" Quinn asked. Brooke was silently praying that she would pick dare. Mia was silent for a few moments as she thought. She didn't really want to do a dare but she didn't particularly want a truth either. She thought back over the dares that had been carried out and decided that they had been better to do than the truths.

"Dare." she replied quietly. Brooke had to stop herself from doing a happy dance.

"Mia your dare is to kiss the person to your right for five minutes." Quinn told her with a smile.

Mia looked at her shocked and didn't move. A few moments later, everyone started to chant "kiss, kiss, kiss". Mia looked at Brooke a little hesitantly and Brooke nodded at her to do it. She gave her a reassuring smile as she did. Mia took a deep breath and moved closer to Owen and kissed him. The other's cheered as she did. The kiss was hesitant to start with until they both felt the other put their feelings for each other into the kiss. Brooke watched and smiled happily as she realized that she had succeeded in pairing them up.

**~X~**

"Are you going to eat that?" Brooke asked Nathan as she finished her fifth burger. Nathan looked at her incredulously before he looked back at his plate. He still had two sat on his plate and was halfway through the one in his hand.

"You _seriously_ have room for more?" he asked in surprise. Brooke thought that he was looking a little queasy.

"I sure do," she replied with a frown. "My figure is going to be _ruined_ after I've given birth to these three. It'll take me until they're eighteen to get my figure anywhere near back to normal."

"I'm sure it won't," Nathan said as he placed his half eaten burger down. He pushed the plate towards Brooke. "Help yourself."

"Awesome!" Brooke said as she claimed the two burgers. "I seriously can't believe I still have room for these after all the food I've eaten today. The babies must take it as soon as I swallow it or something."

"I can't believe that I actually know someone who can eat more than Nathan!" Haley said in a shocked voice.

"I know," Lucas agreed in a surprised tone. "I can't believe Brooke managed those burgers like they were nothing."

"That's your fault!" Brooke told him. "You and your aim!"

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat seven of those burgers." Karen said as she shook her head.

"I know I haven't," Keith said. "Well not in one sitting. Maybe over the course of a week."

"It's your Grandchildren that are to blame!" Brooke insisted through the last mouthful of the seventh burger. She then grinned at Nathan after she had swallowed it. "You ready to go hit the mall sometime bag boy?"

"Do I really have to?" he asked in a whine, causing the others to laugh.

"Damn right you do!" Haley told him.

"You would have made me go to this dumbass movie thing you were going to, so you're coming to the mall and being our bag boy!" Brooke told him as she wiped her mouth on a napkin.

"You might need to make several trips to the cars." Rachel told him.

"Yeah because Brooke alone can buy an entire store!" Peyton added.

"And we'll be buying baby things that we need." Brooke added.

"When do I have to be bag boy?" Nathan asked in a defeated tone.

"Well seeing as though Mia is due pretty soon, I'd say after Chase Junior is born," Brooke said. "So you'll have to carry the diaper bag too."

"That sounds just great." Nathan said with a sigh.

"You shouldn't have made the bet honey if you didn't want to risk the forfeit." Haley told him.

"I know," he replied. "I was just so certain that I could beat skinny ass Brooke here."

"Nathan is my new best friend because he just called me skinny!" Brooke said as she smiled goofily. She caused everyone to burst out laughing.

"So now everyone has finally finished eating, can we head home?" Julian asked.


	38. Wedding Day

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews for the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much.**

* * *

"Hey Luke! Time to get up bro!" Nathan yelled as he walked into Lucas's bedroom on the morning of Brooke and Lucas's wedding day. "Mom's made breakfast."

"Awesome!" Lucas said as he threw the covers back on his bed and climbed out. "Man it was weird sleeping in there by myself."

"I know what you mean," Nathan replied as Lucas came towards him. "It was weird sleeping here again and the couch wasn't exactly comfortable."

"You didn't have to sleep here," Lucas pointed out as they left Lucas's bedroom. "You could have stayed in your house and come over this morning."

"No I couldn't," Nathan told him. "Haley and Brooke were having a girly sleep over thing remember."

"Well you could have joined in. You're more like my sister sometimes than my brother." Lucas said as he chuckled. Nathan gave him an offended look as they sat at the table in the kitchen.

"I'm _so_ gonna get you back for saying that." Nathan replied before he snatched the plate of pancakes away from Lucas and placed a pile on his plate.

"Hey!" Lucas whined as Nathan laughed. Karen and Keith shook their heads at their sons' antics.

"How old are you two again?" Keith asked them.

"_He's_ the immature one." Lucas replied as he snatched the plate from Nathan.

"I think you two are as bad as each other," Karen said as she joined them. "Does Brooke really know what she's letting herself in for?"

"Looking after Lucas is great practice for her when their babies arrive." Nathan said as he laughed. Lucas gave him a playful glare.

"I bet today is going to tire Brooke out." Karen said as Lucas handed her the plate of pancakes.

"Well she had her check up at the doctors yesterday and she's in good health and the babies are looking great," Lucas told her. "The doc was impressed with all her results and stuff."

"That's good." Keith replied. "It's good to know that our Grandkids are developing nicely. How are Haley and the baby Nathan?"

"Haley and Alyssa are amazing," Nathan replied with a wide smile. "I really can't wait until Alyssa is here and I get to hold her."

"I'm the same with my babies," Lucas admitted with a similar smile. "I hope we get to find out what we're having before they're born."

"It makes it so much more real when you find out if you're having a son or daughter." Nathan told him.

"The doc said it might be difficult to see what we're having because they'll be a little more squished together." Lucas told him through a mouthful of pancake.

"He used those exact words?" Nathan asked teasingly.

"Obviously that's a no," Lucas replied as he rolled his eyes at Nathan. Karen and Keith smiled as they listened to their boys. "He used more fancy doctor type language."

"I thought you were decorating the nurseries once you found out what you were having?" Karen asked curious. "Does that mean that if you can't find out before they're born, you'll do it afterwards?"

"Well we'll have plenty of time," Lucas told her. "The doc estimates that Brooke will be taken in for a c-section between thirty and thirty three weeks. The babies will be in the NICU for a while once they're born, so that will be the perfect time to get the nurseries decorated."

"Man that sucks," Nathan said as he frowned. "I'd hate it if that happened with Alyssa."

"They'll be in the best hands though Lucas." Karen told him softly. He smiled at her in response.

"Plus they're Scott's," Keith added. "We survive anything."

"Amen to that dad!" Nathan said with a grin.

"Can we quit with the depressing talk now?" Lucas asked. "It is my wedding day after all."

"I think we can manage that." Karen told him as they continued to eat their breakfast.

**~X~**

"I'm getting married today!" Brooke said happily as she practically bounced on the spot. "I can't believe it's finally here!"

"Should you be getting yourself that excited?" Haley asked with a laugh as she curled Brooke's hair.

"Oh please! If I can't get excited about marrying the man of my dreams when can I?" Brooke replied.

"I'm just saying," Haley told her. "Don't whine at me when I burn you with these curling tongs because of it."

"I don't think anything can spoil today," Brooke told her happily. "Unless you burnt half my face off maybe."

"Well I promise you that I won't do that." Haley said with a laugh.

"Then everything will be fine." Brooke replied as she joined in laughing.

"Do you wish that your parents were here?" Haley asked her suddenly.

"No I don't," Brooke replied honestly. "Everybody that matters to me will be there today; my friends and my new family. I don't need them there just because they have the title of my parents. They never have lived up to that title."

"I think Keith is happy that he gets to walk you down the aisle," Haley told her in a happy tone. "He seemed to enjoy himself when he walked me down it."

"I'm glad that I have Keith to walk me down the aisle," Brooke admitted. "If he wasn't around I think I would have asked Nathan."

"Really?" Haley asked in a dreamy tone. Brooke nodded in response. "I'm sure that Nathan would have been honored to do that Brooke."

"You think?" Brooke asked curious.

"Yeah he would," Haley told her. "You know we were discussing Godparents for Alyssa the other night and we've made up our minds who we want as her Godmother and her Godfather."

"You have?" Brooke asked eagerly. "Who?"

"You and Lucas," Haley told her. "I wouldn't trust anyone else to look after her if anything happened to me and Nathan."

"Oh Haley thank you!" Brooke said in a happy voice. "Today just got even better."

"And it hasn't even really begun yet," Haley told her. "And you still have your wedding night to look forward to."

"I really can't wait for that," Brooke admitted with a giggle. "I don't think Lucas can either."

"I know Nathan couldn't wait for ours," Haley told her with a fond smile as she thought back. "It felt so much different the first time we made love as man and wife."

"It did?" Brooke asked curious.

"Yeah," Haley answered. "I can't explain exactly how, but it did. It was pretty damn amazing."

"Now you made me wish that it was my wedding night already." Brooke told her with a chuckle.

"Sorry!" Haley replied as she too laughed as she finished curling Brooke's hair.

"I may just have to sneak into the office at Tric with Lucas to have my wicked way with him while the reception is in progress." Brooke said as she continued to chuckle.

"Just remember to lock the door so you don't get interrupted like that time at my wedding reception." Haley told her in an amused tone.

"I definitely will remember to do that Haley James-Scott!" Brooke told her. She then changed the subject. "I'm debating whether or not to keep my maiden name with my married name like you."

"Which do you think sounds better?" Haley asked. "Brooke Davis-Scott or Brooke Scott?"

"I like the sound of both," Brooke admitted. "But, part of me wants to get rid of the Davis so that I don't have the name that's associated with my parents."

"Brooke Scott sounds good," Haley told her with a comforting smile. Brooke smiled at her in return. "Did you take your stuff from the doctor?"

"Yep," Brooke replied as she stroked her very large belly. "I've taken my folic acid and my iron and calcium supplements."

"Good," Haley told her as she sat down beside her. "Just remember to drink lots of water. Its gonna be a scorcher today according to the weather."

"Which is good because the wedding pictures will look amazing," Brooke said happily. "As for keeping hydrated, don't worry I have that covered. There'll be iced water available for all us baby machines."

"I'm glad. I know I'm going to need some water while the service is on," Haley told her. "And I'm glad you got chairs for us to sit on too."

"Well I don't want anybody passing out," Brooke told her. "I mean Mia is about to pop in the next couple of days and Rachel isn't that far behind her."

"I wonder how Mia and Owen are getting on since they kissed at the baby shower," Haley said. "I've not seen either of them to ask."

"Lucas says that Owen is being very secretive when they quiz him at the firehouse." Brooke told her.

"Nathan said the same," Haley agreed. "I bet they've been kissing non stop since then."

"I hope so," Brooke replied. "They both need some happiness in their lives after Chase died and Chase Junior needs a daddy."

"Owen will make a great father for him," Haley said with a smile. "He may look big and scary, but that guy is such a softy. Have you seen him with the kids when they have the open days?"

"I saw him at the last one and thought all the guys were awesome with the kids." Brooke told her.

"It's a good thing considering how they are responsible for creating a lot of kids." Haley said as she laughed.

"There _definitely_ has to be something in the water at that place." Brooke replied as she chuckled.

"You mean something like Viagra?" Haley suggested playfully. Both she and Brooke then burst out laughing.

"Maybe we should get a sample of the water tested." Brooke joked, causing them both to laugh harder.

"You need to stop making me laugh Brooke Davis," Haley replied. "Otherwise my make up will need re-applying and so will yours."

"We can't have that," Brooke said as she checked her make up. "We don't have time to do that and we still have to get in our dresses."

"Well we better hurry then huh?" Haley replied as the two of them stood and headed over to where their dresses were hanging.

**~X~**

"You nervous?" Keith asked Brooke as they stood at the end of the aisle waiting to make their entrance. The bridesmaids were making their way down the aisle as they did.

"I am actually," Brooke admitted. "But I'm mainly excited."

"You look stunning Brooke," Keith told her sounding every inch a proud father. "Lucas will be speechless."

"I hope not," Brooke said as she laughed slightly. "I need him to be able to say his vows."

"We'll find out in a few minutes if he can," Keith said as he smiled warmly. "You ready to make the walk?"

"More than ready." Brooke replied honestly as she slipped her arm back through Keith's. The two of them then began to head down the aisle. Brooke immediately saw that Lucas was watching her. The look on his face instantly made her heart speed up. She couldn't stop the beaming smile from breaking out on her face as she made her way towards him. She couldn't help but think he looked incredibly sexy in his dress fireman's uniform. Just like she did every time she saw him in it.

"Wow!" Lucas gasped out as he continued to watch Brooke heading towards him. Nathan chuckled in response.

Lucas was surprised that his jaw hadn't dropped. He couldn't believe how stunning Brooke looked. Her strapless wedding gown accentuated her pregnant belly and Lucas couldn't help the proud feeling that came over him. He took in the way the silk underlay clung to her belly and how the Alencon lace flowed over the top. The radiant smile that adorned her face made an identical one form on his own. As Brooke and Keith came to a stop at the altar, Lucas couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest man alive.

"Welcome to the marriage of Brooke and Lucas," the Pastor began. "You have been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union between this man and this woman. Today they will exchange vows and rings, so that they will be joined together as man and wife."

"Are you okay?" Quinn whispered to Mia as she noticed her rubbing her bump.

"Yeah," Mia whispered back with a frown. "Chase is just being restless."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked in concern.

"I'm sure." Mia told her with a small smile. Quinn frowned as she moved her attention back to Brooke and Lucas. She made a mental note to keep checking on Mia. She had a feeling that Mia wasn't being honest.

"Brooke, there was darkness in my life for a long time and then suddenly there was light and that light was you. Your love has given me strength when everything else couldn't. I love you. You are my best friend. Our love is so strong and I believe that our love can get us through anything. So today I commit to give my life to you in marriage. You have taught me what it is to truly love someone more than myself. I commit to you that I will love you forever. I will give my life for yours and I promise to always protect your life with mine," Lucas promised Brooke as he began his vows. "I will celebrate with you in times of great happiness and I will not just stand by you, but carry you during times of life's greatest sorrows. I will cherish your health, but the day when it fades, I will be with you in any sickness or weakness you face, from now until the day that I die. I will always stand by you and you will always be taken care of. I will never give up on our love. You are the only one for me and from this day fourth I will forsake all others and be bound only to you. I love you and now I get to spend the rest of my life proving it to you as your husband."

"Lucas, I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you to love me the way you do. Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly am. I found you," Brooke began in an emotional voice. "I love you Lucas. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life. That where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you and now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. From the first moment that I met you, you saved me. And I promise you, that I shall hold you and cherish you and that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand by your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I promise that I will save you the way that you have with me. I give myself to you today as your wife. And I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we share."

"They were some impressive vows." Keith whispered to Karen as he handed her a tissue. She had a steady stream of tears sliding down her face. She could only nod in response at his words.

"Brooke, will you take Lucas as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?" the Pastor asked her.

"I will," she replied as she picked the platinum band up that was Lucas's wedding ring. She then slipped it onto the ring finger on his left hand. "Lucas, I give you this ring as a visible symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together and my covenant to learn and grow with you."

"Lucas, will you take Brooke as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?" the Pastor asked him.

"I will," Lucas said as he smiled. He then picked up the small diamond encrusted eternity ring that was Brooke's wedding ring. He loving slipped it onto her ring finger as he said. "Brooke, I give you this ring as a visible symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together and my covenant to learn and grow with you."

"In the years which shall bring Brooke and Lucas into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day. In freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be. Enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other," the Pastor said. "Inasmuch as Brooke and Lucas have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife. You may kiss."

Their gathered family and friends clapped cheered as Lucas almost instantly brought his lips to his wife's. He kissed her lovingly as their fingers entwined. Lucas could taste the salty tang of her tears as stray ones slipped down her face. He then reluctantly pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers as he gazed into her eyes. He freed his hands from hers and gently brushed the tears away from her face, taking care not to smudge her make up.

"Are you sure you're okay Mia?" Quinn asked as she saw that she was still rubbing her belly. Mia sighed as she looked at her.

"I have gas okay." Mia replied.

"Oh," Quinn replied as she made an apologetic face. "Sorry. I'll keep that bit of info to myself."

"You better," Mia told her as she managed a smile. "I'll be fine once I move around a little. Sitting here isn't really helping."

"Well we'll be up and about in no time," Quinn assured her. "They'll go and sign the register, then its photo time."

**~X~**

"Wow this place looks fantastic." Brooke said as she and Lucas walked into Tric to the cheers and applause of their family and friends.

"Not as fantastic as you Mrs. Scott," Lucas told her as he grinned at her. "You look so damn beautiful."

"Thanks," Brooke replied as she gave him a beaming smile in return. "And you look pretty sexy in that uniform of yours Mr. Fireman."

"You carry on talking like that, we're gonna be sneaking off before the speeches are even made." Lucas told her.

"Well I told Haley that she might need to create a distraction just in case," Brooke told him in a playful tone as they headed to the main table. Lucas pulled Brooke's chair out for her and she sat down. "And we have to go to the office."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind." Lucas told her as he sat down beside her and grinned.

Once everyone was seated in their allocated places, the waiters and waitresses they had hired for the day began to bring out the food. The room was filled with the sound of murmured conversation and the clinging of cutlery against the plates as people ate. Lucas went without his dessert as he gave his to Brooke who had still been hungry after eating her own three courses. When everybody had finished eating and had had their drinks replenished, it was time for the speeches. Lucas was making his first. He stood and gained everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone. First of all, my wife and I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming here today to share in this amazing day with us," Lucas began with a wide, happy smile on his face. "It certainly has been amazing and I can't believe that I've been fortunate enough to marry the most amazing girl I have ever met."

"Can he fit amazing in anymore?" Nathan whispered to Haley. She shook her head at him in response as he grinned playfully.

"Brooke is my best friend, my lover and more importantly, my wife. Although I have had many trials and doubts in my life, I have never once worried about my relationship with Brooke. She has been such an influence on my life that I could not for a second imagine being with someone else. For this reason, I am so excited to finally be married. My buddies and brother have always joked that I would never find someone who would put up with me, but now I can finally prove them wrong," Lucas continued. He earned himself a round of laughter from the other firemen in the room. "Brooke, I can count on you for anything, regardless of where you are or what you are doing. To know that there is someone out there who will do anything for you is the greatest feeling in the world. I never feel alone because I have someone who is ready to hold me up and support me when life has thrown what it has at me. I have never had to doubt that you are the one for me."

"Are you okay Mia?" Owen whispered from his spot beside her. She was still rubbing her bump and frowning.

"Yeah, it's just gas." she replied, hoping that he wouldn't ask her again. She needed the speeches out of the way before she told him that she was actually having contractions. She just hoped that she could wait until they were and that her water wouldn't break any time soon. She didn't want to spoil the reception.

"When I met you it was like fate. I don't know what made me take that route home that night, but I'm so glad that I did. Otherwise I would never have seen your car in the river and we wouldn't be here now," Lucas continued. He swallowed hard before he carried on. The memory of finding Brooke in her car in the river was painful for him. "I was shocked how well we hit it off when I saw you after that. You weren't like any other girl I had ever met and that was a good thing. I was looking for a woman who was sweet, intelligent and supportive. I had difficulty finding anyone close to those qualities when I was looking, so to come across someone so randomly was a shock. From then on, we were inseparable."

"You're gonna make me cry." Brooke told him as she wiped at her eyes. He smiled adoringly down at her as she did.

"I knew that you would have a permanent spot in my life from the moment we shared our first kiss in the fire house. It didn't matter that I hadn't known you long. You felt like my significant other and you treated me as if I was. You pushed me into gear and I finally was able to do something with my life. Although people assumed that things would end shortly due to the way we met, we proved them wrong. Now today, I still have no fear. We've already gone through so much together and it's made us even stronger. I know in my heart that you will love me forever and I will try and be the best husband I can to you and the best father to our babies. I love you Brooke," Lucas said as he finished his speech to her. A few tears had slipped from Brooke's eyes at his words and he reached out and brushed them away, before he remembered he had missed something out. "Oh I would also like to thank our bridesmaids, who look stunning by the way. Brooke and I have got you a little something as a thank you. You'll find them in the gift bags that are under the tables where you're sat."

He sat down as the bridesmaids and flower girls retrieved their gifts from under the tables. Owen got Mia's for her. Mia stopped rubbing her bump and pulled out the small box from inside the gift bag that had been personalized with her name on the front. Owen placed the bag on the table as Mia opened the box. Inside was a white gold necklace that had a pendant that looked like a shooting star. All the bridesmaids had the same.

"Do you want me to put that on you?" Owen asked her.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "It's so pretty."

Owen took the box from her and carefully took out the delicate necklace. He fumbled with the clasp before he managed to open it and place it around Mia's neck. He again fumbled when he tried to hook the clasp through the loop, but he eventually managed it. He then placed the box back into the gift bag. The two of them then shared a gentle kiss, before turning their attention to the others once again. Mia noticed that the other bridesmaids were now wearing their necklaces too. Keith then stood to make his speech.

"As you all know, I'm the groom's father, but today I'm acting as the father of the bride," he began. "I couldn't be more proud to do so. Today as I watch her marry my youngest son, I'm filled with pride and am confident that she and Lucas are about to embark on a wonderful journey filled with the love and happiness that can only come as man and wife. May the two of you always treat each other with love, compassion and kindness. I raise my glass to toast my daughter in law. I believe that she's dreamed of this day since she was a young girl. And now her dream has come true, complete with her very own Prince Charming. Brooke and Lucas, I wish you much love and happiness in your new life together."

The gathered family and friends joined Keith in toasting the happy couple. Brooke smiled happily at Keith and mouthed 'thank you' at him. He mouthed 'your welcome' in response. Karen wiped at her eyes with a tissue as Keith sat back down.

"Now it's my turn!" Nathan said to Haley with a hint of glee in his voice. "Lucas is going to be squirming in his seat."

"Be nice to him okay," she told him as he stood. "Otherwise you aren't getting any tonight."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank all of you for being here today, especially those of you who knew that I'd be saying a few words. It's very touching that you still decided to come. For those of you who don't know, my name is Nathan and I'm the best man. As is traditional on these occasions, I'm here to embarrass the crap out of Lucas and also to point out the fire exits," Nathan said as he began his speech. The room erupted into laughter as his last comment. "I'd just like to start by laying down a couple of rules. Firstly, no heckling please and secondly, if you do have a cell phone please, leave it switched on; keep yourselves entertained. I think if you keep your spirits high and your expectations low, everyone will be happy. Now some of you are probably wondering what I've done to be blessed with the honor of being best man. You're probably wondering who's dropped out at the last minute and if all his friends left the country. But the truth is I drew the short straw because he's my brother. I also didn't want to risk turning down the role in case I didn't get an invite. It's probably the only chance that I'll get to eat and drink at Lucas's expense."

"I wondered how long it would take him to mention food." Jake said to Peyton as they both laughed.

"On the behalf of the bridesmaids, I'd like to thank Lucas for his kind words. I think everybody will agree that the bridesmaids look absolutely gorgeous, especially my beautiful wife, the maid of honor. As for the bride, can I just say that you look stunning Brooke. Lucas however, just looks stunned," Nathan continued. "When Lucas asked me to be his best man today, part of me was honored and part of me was terrified. But mostly I was laughing inwardly that he's finally admitting what we've known all along, that I am, in fact, better than him."

"I hope we don't have speeches like these if we get married." Rachel said to Julian as she shook her head at Nathan.

"At least we know Nathan wrote the speech himself and didn't get Haley to do it." Julian replied with a chuckle.

"Having never been a best man before, I had to spend several hours surfing the interweb to try and find out exactly what my duties would be. I also came across several pictures of Britney Spears, but that's another story." Nathan continued.

"Oh _really_?" Haley asked loudly, causing everyone to laugh.

"I think you just made yourself look like an idiot bro." Lucas told him as he laughed. Nathan frowned as he realized his joke had backfired slightly.

"So apparently the most important thing I had to do was make sure Lucas got to the church on time, looking presentable, clean-cut and sober. Given how nervous he was this morning, the 'sober' part was a minor miracle and as for the rest, well, I got him there on time," Nathan continued quickly. "Some of you may have been surprised by how calm and collected Lucas has seemed today. However, that's probably because none of you saw him this morning when he was lying facedown on his bed with our mom rubbing his back and trying to get him to eat just a few more pancakes. Sorry, bro you know I had to mention it."

"That _so_ didn't happen," Lucas said loudly as he shook his head. "I ate my pancakes at the table like a good boy."

"Anyway, where was I?" Nathan began again as laughter erupted from the guests. "I'd like to thank my dad for his epic speech he must have put a lot of time and effort into that. Now this is only going to be a short speech because of my throat. If I go on too long Brooke has threatened to cut it."

"She's not the only one." Haley said in response, earning another round of laughter from the gathered guests. Mia hoped that he meant what he said. Her contractions were coming faster now.

"When Brooke and Lucas first met, Brooke was unconscious and my little brother managed to bring her round and save her life," Nathan continued. "And Lucas obviously liked her head injury that much that it was only a week or so later he decided to give himself a matching one. The things you do bro so you got to take time off work and spend it with your girl."

"If you don't watch what you're saying, you'll be the one with a head injury." Lucas told Nathan in a playful tone as Brooke laughed.

"I think Brooke wanted to give Lucas another head injury, among other things, when they discovered that they're going to be having triplets," Nathan carried on. "I just pity Brooke if they're all boys and end up looking like their father. If they look like their Uncle it'll be fine. Now with joking aside, I have to say that I've honestly never seen Lucas happier or more content than he is when he's with Brooke. And as much as I tease him and make his life hell, he is my little brother after all; I've always been protective of him. Any girl that he was going to settle down with had a strict list of attributes that she had to have. Brooke passed each of those without even trying."

"Wow I never expected that to come from Nathan." Deb said to Dan in an impressed tone. Dan nodded in agreement.

"Now, as a man that will drink to absolutely anything, it gives me immense pleasure to invite you all to be upstanding. Raise your glasses and join me in a toast to Brooke and Lucas, because I think they were made for each other," Nathan said as he raised his glass and initiated the toast. The other people gathered copied his actions. "May your love be modern enough to survive the times, but old fashioned enough to last forever. I'm sure you're going to be happy together and I speak for everybody here when I say I wish you both the very best for your future life together. Ladies and Gentlemen, the new Mr. and Mrs. Scott; Brooke and Lucas."

**~X~**

"I can't believe that it took us so long to choose a song for this." Brooke said to Lucas as they shared their first dance as man and wife. The song they had chosen was Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

"I know," Lucas replied with a smile. "It was a good idea to just go off the lyrics. It definitely makes it a little more personal."

"It does. And that's because you are my hero Lucas Scott," Brooke told him as she gazed up into his eyes. "Today has been beyond perfect."

"It certainly has," he replied as he gazed back at her. "Even Nathan's speech wasn't quite as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Mia and Owen have smooched a few times too," Brooke told him as she smiled. "And Owen has been fussing over her. It's so sweet that they're finally a couple."

"I'm glad your matchmaking worked out," Lucas replied as they continued to dance. He then asked. "How are you anyway? Are you tired or anything?"

"I'm hungry again," she answered. "But I guess that's only normal when I'm having three babies. You know I dread to think how big I'm gonna get. I mean I'm way bigger than Peyton. I think I'll be catching up with Haley before long."

"But you'll still look beautiful Pretty Girl," he assured her. He then brought his lips to hers and kissed her lovingly as the song ended. "Shall we go and see if there's any food for you and our kids to eat?"

"But of course." Brooke replied as they turned to head off the dance floor. They began to make their way over to where Mia and Owen were sat on the end of the main table.

"Mia are you sure it's just gas that's bothering you?" Owen asked her as he got a concerned frown on his face. He had been watching her for the past half an hour or so and had seen her grimace and clench her fists four times.

"No it's not," she finally admitted as she let out a moan of pain. "I'm in labor."

"Oh my God!" Owen said as he began to panic. "How long have you been getting them?"

"Since I got to the altar after walking down the aisle." Mia confessed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I didn't want to spoil Brooke and Lucas's wedding," she replied. "I was going to tell you after the speeches, but we had to have more pictures taken and then they cut the cake."

"Well I'm taking you to the hospital now." Owen told her as he stood. Mia winced once again as she was overpowered by another contraction. Brooke and Lucas then arrived where they were sitting.

"Mia are you okay?" Brooke asked her in concern.

"I'm in labor." she told her once the contraction had subsided.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." Owen told them as he helped Mia to her feet.

"Do you need anyone to drop a bag or anything off at the hospital?" Lucas asked Owen.

"No we're good," Owen replied. "I was prepared for this happening and put her bag and the car seat in the car already."

"You call us as soon as little Chase is born okay?" Brooke told Mia as she hugged her. Mia nodded in response. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I think I'm gonna need it." Mia replied as she let Owen lead her out of Tric.

"Do you think we should tell everybody that Mia is in labor?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Yeah I think we should," Brooke said as she headed over to where the DJ was. She spoke to him and he handed her the microphone before he stopped the music. Everybody looked over to where Brooke was stood with a curious expression. "Hey everybody. Sorry to stop your partying, but I just thought that you should know that Mia has gone into labor. She and Owen are on their way to the hospital right now."

She was met with a round of cheers at the announcement. She then handed the microphone back to the DJ and he resumed the music. Brooke made her way back over to Lucas.

"So I was just looking at everybody that's here," Brooke said to him as she smiled. "They all seem pretty much wasted and the ones that aren't are too pre-occupied with the wasted ones."

"What are you suggesting?" Lucas asked as he grinned.

"We should just sneak out and head to the hotel now," she told him. "It'll be a while before they even know that we're not here."

"But I thought that you still had to throw your bouquet?" Lucas asked. "And what about the fireworks?"

"I do, but I don't want to," she replied. "I want to keep my flowers. Maybe get them preserved somehow. I'd rather we had our own fireworks at the hotel."

"Let's go then." Lucas said as he took hold of her hand. They headed over to their table and picked the bouquet up. They then discreetly and quickly headed to the exit and left without being spotted.


	39. In My Arms

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You all rock! Hope that you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

"Owen I can't do this." Mia said in between taking huge gulps of the gas and air the doctor had given her.

"Sure you can," Owen encouraged from his spot by her side. He held her free hand in his and his brow creased in concern as she took another long drag of the gas. "I know you can do this Mia."

"But it hurts so much!" she said as a few tears slipped from her eyes. Owen felt helpless.

"Can't you give her something else?" he asked the doctor who was about to check just how far Mia was dilated.

"Can I have an epidural?" Mia practically begged as Doctor Copeland checked her. He gave her a sympathetic look as he did.

"I'm really sorry but I can't give you one of those," he told her. "You're ready to push. By the time we've set up everything for the epidural, your baby will be here anyway."

"I can't take anymore," Mia cried. "It hurts too much."

"Mia the doc says you can start to push," Owen said as he tried to calm her. She looked at him through teary eyes and he could see that she looked exhausted. "Come on Mia, I know you can do this. Just think in a matter of minutes all the pain will be gone and baby Chase will be here."

"Promise?" she asked as she placed the plastic tip of the gas and air equipment into her mouth and took another deep breath of it.

"I promise," he assured her. "Just squeeze my hand and yell at me all you want okay?"

"Okay." Mia replied. She then braced herself to begin what seemed like the impossible task of pushing her baby out of her body.

**~X~**

Lucas was behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist as they headed out of the elevator. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck as they headed down the hallway towards the honeymoon suite. Lucas handed Brooke the keycard and she took it as she gave him a confused look. He grinned as he carefully gathered her into his arms. Brooke squealed as he did.

"Hurry up and open the door," he told her in a playful tone. "I'm holding four people up here you know."

"You're a big strong fireman you should be used to it." she replied in the same playful tone.

"Just get the door open wife." he replied with a chuckle.

Brooke giggled as she placed the keycard into the slot. The light turned green and she quickly opened the door. Lucas then carried her into the room and carefully placed her back onto her feet. He then took the key card from her and placed it into the slot on the wall so they could have some light. He then headed back to the door, slipped the 'do not disturb' into place before he closed and locked it. When he turned back round, he saw that Brooke was heading across their suite towards the door to the balcony. She stopped as she reached it and she looked out at the beach. She saw the waves crashing against the sand. The light from the full moon seemed to dance across the waves as they rolled towards the shore.

Lucas couldn't believe how stunning she looked as she was bathed in moonlight. He thought that she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He continued to watch her as she opened the balcony door and carefully stepped out onto the balcony. He saw her moved towards the rail and she closed her eyes as she basked in the gentle breeze that came off the ocean. Lucas then moved from his spot and headed towards the balcony door. He removed his tie as he walked and threw it onto a chair that was in the corner of the room. He stepped out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Brooke opened her eyes as her fingers interlinked with his as they rested on the swell of her 4 month pregnant belly. To look at her she looked about 6 months gone.

Lucas then lowered his head and began to place sweet and gentle kisses on her neck. Brooke purred as she felt his lips on her skin. He then rested his chin on her shoulder and they both gazed out over the water. After a few moments, Brooke untangled her left hand from his and removed it so that her fingertips ran up the back of his neck and into his hair. She encouraged him to move his head so that she could kiss him properly. Their lips met in a deep, loving kiss and both of them quickly became lost in the sensations the kiss created.

Their right hands separated and Brooke turned to face Lucas without breaking the kiss. His hands rested on her lower back as she moved her hands to rest on his shoulders. Their lips separated so that they could take in some much needed breath and the two of them gazed into each other's eyes as they listened to the waves. Time seemed to slow down as they remained locked in their gaze. Brooke broke the gaze, as she moved her left hand to his right and entwined their fingers once more. She smiled before she began to lead him back into their suite. Lucas couldn't help grinning as he let her guide him.

She let go of his hand as Lucas closed the door. She eased her feet out of her shoes as Lucas took his own off, before pulling his socks off. Brooke then turned so that her back was to him and looked over her shoulder at him. He came towards her and unzipped the zipper of her dress. She smiled as he placed several kisses on her neck as he did. She then carefully took her dress off and hung it up, as he began to take his dress fireman uniform off and hung it beside her dress in the closet. When they were both in their underwear, Brooke headed towards the bed. Lucas's eyes fell on her belly and he felt a proud feeling overcome him. He then followed her to the bed. When she reached the side, she turned to face him and found that he was millimeters from her. He reached out and placed his left hand on her bump. His wedding band glinted in the light as he rested his hand there for a few moments. He then gently stroked his hand upwards from her bump, over a bra covered breast and only stopped when he cupped her cheek.

"God you are so damn beautiful," he told her softly. "Today has just been perfect."

"It has," Brooke agreed as she smiled at his compliment. "And I have to say that you're pretty damn sexy there dear husband."

"Not as sexy as you stood there all pregnant," Lucas told her as he grinned. He then jokingly added. "You know once these three are born, I think I'll keep you pregnant. It's a good look on you."

"You're not getting near me for a while after our babies get here," she told him as she shook her head at him. "I'll be way too sore from my c-section for one."

"It sucks that they have to cut you open," Lucas said softly as he stroked her cheek with his right hand. His left still cupped her other cheek. "I'm gonna be a nervous wreck that day, whenever it may be."

"Well you heard what the doc said," Brooke told him as she nuzzled her cheek further into his palm. "Triplets hardly ever go past 30 weeks. So we're looking at late October, early November. I wonder how Mia is getting on."

"She's probably cursing at Owen," Lucas said with a smile. "I'm sure that we'll get a message or something when Chase Junior arrives."

"You're right," Brooke replied. "And until then, I'm going to keep myself occupied with my sexy as hell husband."

"That dear wife, sounds like the best idea you've had since we got in this room," he told her playfully. "So let's get you naked."

Brooke smiled as she moved so that she was led down on the bed. Lucas gave her a puzzled look as he led down beside her. He thought that she would have taken her bra off at least before she did. She moved onto her side and Lucas moved closer to her, taking care not to put too much pressure onto her belly. Their lips met and their hands began to roam the other's body unhurriedly. Both wanted to take their time and to savor the first time that they would be intimate as man and wife. Lucas caressed his hands up the smooth skin of Brooke's back. His right came to rest on her cheek as he broke the kiss so that he could look deep into her eyes once more. Brooke gazed back into his with love and lust burning in her gaze. Lucas felt the intense passion from her gaze spread throughout him.

He felt her hands on his waist as she gripped the waistband of his boxer shorts in her fingertips, before she began to pull them down his muscular thighs. When she couldn't pull them down any further without moving to do so, Lucas moved and finished the job for her. Her eyes then moved to his hardness as her heart sped up with anticipation. Her hormones were driving her haywire and she really couldn't wait to have him inside her to take the edge off her longing. Lucas loved the look that she got in her eyes as she looked at him and quickly threw his underwear on the floor before moving himself over her.

He carefully positioned himself as she reached behind her and unfastened her bra. Taking his weight on his knees, Lucas gently pulled the delicate fabric away from her and it met the same fate as his boxers. Leaning over her again, he balanced his weight onto his forearms as he lowered his mouth and began to kiss her neck. He nuzzled the sweet spot behind her ear and heard a purr of contentment in response. He couldn't help smiling against her skin as he did. He slowly moved downwards as he kissed his way over every millimeter of exposed flesh. He felt Brooke's hands stroke over the firm skin and muscles of his back and shoulders, before she ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

Lucas slowly reached her chest and continued with the gentle almost feather light kisses. He had remembered that she had told him that her chest was a little on the tender side and he didn't want to hurt her or cause her any discomfort. He then continued on his journey downwards. When he reached the swell of her belly he couldn't stop the proud and awed feeling that overcame him as placed loving kisses on the bump that housed their babies. He gazed up at her and saw that she was watching him and had a fond smile on her face as she continued to stroke his hair. He smiled back before he placed three more kisses on her bump and then hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties. He then carefully pulled them down her toned legs before throwing them onto the floor with the other items of clothing.

Brooke felt her stomach flip in anticipation as he kissed over her inner thigh and slowly made his way towards the place where she wanted a different part of his anatomy to be. Brooke found herself holding her breath as she watched him the best she could. Her bump blocked off some of her view. She let her breath out in a dreamy sigh as she felt him place a single kiss at her apex and caused her to arch her back at the sensation. She expected more of this delicious torment, but he surprised her by beginning to kiss his way back up her body. As he covered her petite frame with his larger one he kissed he deeply. He made sure that his toned abdomen wasn't crushing their precious cargo. He also noticed that if he wanted to be intimate with is wife without hurting their babies, they would need to find another position to the one that they were in. Before he voiced his concern, he took her lips in another deep kiss. It lasted until their lungs were burning from the lack of air and they both ended the kiss somewhat reluctantly.

"We're going to have to find another position Pretty Girl," he told her breathlessly. "I'm too worried about hurting you and the babies like this."

"I don't think I have enough energy to be on top." Brooke told him as she frowned. Lucas's expression matched hers.

"What if we lie on our sides facing each other?" Lucas suggested. "That way I can angle myself so that I don't put any pressure on the bump and I get to see your face too."

"Let's give it a try." Brooke replied. Lucas moved onto his side and Brooke copied his actions. His legs and pelvis were between hers and he smiled when he saw that the position would work for them. He had had visions of their wedding night ending in disaster. He gazed into Brooke's eyes again as he stroked her hair back from her face.

"Are you comfortable like this?" he asked her.

"Yeah I am," she replied with a smile of her own. "Let's see if it's going to feel good like this."

"I'll make sure it feels good for you Pretty Girl." he told her before bringing his lips to hers once more.

**~X~**

"Where did Brooke and Lucas go?" Haley asked Nathan as she finished looking around Tric and saw no signs of the newly weds.

"I don't know," Nathan replied with a frown. "The last time I saw them was when Brooke announced that Mia was in labor. Maybe they snuck off somewhere to have some alone time."

"If they were doing that they were supposed to go to the office, but the office is empty," Haley told him. "And they're not in the bathroom or any of the other rooms in here."

"Maybe they snuck off to their hotel room then." Nathan suggested.

"But we've not had the fireworks," Haley said as she pouted. "You can't not have fireworks on the fourth of July."

"Maybe they're making their own fireworks," Nathan suggested with a grin. Haley shook her head at him. "How about we sneak out of here and go and make our own as well?"

"I want to see real fireworks Nathan!" Haley told him firmly.

"Okay then," he replied, knowing that he shouldn't really piss a pregnant woman off. "Let's go and get the guy to set them off."

"Good," Haley replied with a smile. "Once we've watched them, we can go home and make some more like you suggested."

"I knew there was a reason I liked taking you to weddings," Nathan replied with a chuckle. "I think I see the guy over there. I'll go and tell him that we're ready for the display."

**~X~**

"Okay Mia, if you push now your baby should move," Doctor Copeland told her as he held vacuum that was over the top of the baby's head. "So on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can."

"Okay." Mia replied tiredly. Owen swallowed hard as he took in her exhausted state. She had run out of energy to push, so Doctor Copeland had decided to use the vacuum to assist her. Mia took a deep breath as her contraction arrived and pushed with all the remaining strength that she had left. Owen felt helpless as he could only watch and he noticed how weak her grip had become on his hand. The contraction ended and Mia panted heavily as she closed her eyes. Owen then stroked her hair back from her sweaty brow.

"I think one more should do it," Doctor Copeland told her. "Do you think you can do it on the next contraction or do you want to wait until the one after so that you can get your breath back?"

"Next one," Mia said as she opened her eyes. "That way it'll be over."

"You sure?" Owen asked her concerned.

"Uh huh." Mia replied as she took another deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She leaned forward slightly as she did and then sank back against the pillow behind her as the baby's cries could be heard.

"Congratulations mom," Doctor Copeland told her with a smile. "You have a perfectly healthy looking daughter."

"A girl?" Mia asked as she frowned. "I was told the baby was a boy."

"She's definitely a girl," Doctor Copeland told them with a smile. He then looked at Owen. "Do you want to come and cut the cord dad?"

"Uh," Owen began as he looked at Mia. She nodded tiredly at him. "Sure I would."

Owen then moved to where Doctor Copeland was with the crying baby. He took the surgical scissors and cut the cord where he was instructed. The baby was then wrapped in what Owen guessed was a towel before the doctor handed her to him. He cradled her in his arms as he took her up to Mia.

"She's definitely a girl alright," he told her as he smiled and handed the baby to her. "She's gorgeous too. Just like her mom."

"So I guess calling her Chase is out of the question," Mia said as she looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. "She felt so much bigger than this when she was coming out."

"I bet she did," Owen said as he kissed her sweaty brow. "You did great."

"I don't feel like I did," Mia told him as she yawned. "Can you take her? I feel like my arms are too weak to hold her."

"Sure." Owen said as he carefully took the baby back from Mia.

"We'll get her weighted, checked over and cleaned up now," Doctor Copeland told Mia as he appeared at her side with a needle in his hand. "I'm just going to give you a shot that will help deliver the placenta."

"Okay," she replied wearily. She could handle a shot after the pain she had just been through. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty four p.m." Doctor Copeland replied. "Your daughter was born at ten thirty two."

"Do you want me to go and call everyone and let them know?" Owen asked.

"I don't want to sound selfish but I just want some quiet time before everyone decides to come and visit," Mia told them. "Plus they'll all be still enjoying themselves at the wedding reception."

"That doesn't sound selfish at all," Owen told her. "Especially not after you've just given birth."

"I want to get cleaned up before visitors too." Mia said as she yawned.

"And have a nap." Owen told her.

"Is that the placenta coming out?" Mia said as she pulled a face.

"It sure is," Doctor Copeland replied as he examined the placenta. "And it's completely intact, which is good. So now we'll get you and your daughter settled in your room and you can go and get cleaned up if you feel up to it. Don't over do it okay? I want you to rest as much as you can."

"Don't worry I will," Mia told him. "I think I'm actually going to sleep before I wash as gross as that sounds."

"I'll go and get someone to move you back to your room," Doctor Copeland told her as he smiled. "And congratulations again."

**~X~**

Brooke and Lucas both panted heavily as they began to come down from their releases. Lucas was sure that he could see stars as he tried to regulate his breathing once again. He opened his eyes as he realized that he had obviously clamped them closed when he was riding out his release and gazed at Brooke. She had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply.

"You okay Pretty Girl?" he asked when he found the ability to talk.

"More than okay," she replied with a content smile. "But I think if we stay like this any longer, I'll have a dead leg."

"Well let's get you comfortable then." Lucas replied as he ever so slowly withdrew from within her. Both gasped as he slipped free and he carefully moved from between her legs. She then got into a comfier position on her side as she cuddled up to Lucas who was now led on his back. They shared another kiss and this one was sweet and loving.

"I need a nap before we have another round." Brooke told him playfully as their kiss ended. A yawn then slipped from her as she moved her head to his chest and nuzzled her cheek against him.

"I think I do too," Lucas replied with a smile as he stroked her back. "Today has been great but really tiring."

"It has," Brooke said sleepily. "Goodnight husband."

"Goodnight wife," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "If you're awake before me, just wake me up."

"Don't worry, I will." Brooke assured him in the same sleepy tone she had used before.

**~X~**

"Good morning wife," Lucas said as Brooke opened her eyes the next morning. She smiled at him in response. "God it's so good to say that."

"It's good to hear it husband." she replied as she kissed him sweetly.

"I can't believe we slept all night." Lucas said as he chuckled.

"You mean after you tired me out with consummating the marriage?" she asked playfully.

"Exactly that," he replied. "I would tire you out a little more right now but there's a major thing that's stopping me."

"What's that?" she asked curious.

"We have to be out of here in forty five minutes." he told her.

"Well we better hurry up then," Brooke told him. "We both need a shower."

"Do you think we'll have time for a quickie in the shower?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Well that all depends on how quick you are," Brooke replied. "Because I know that it wouldn't take me very long to get satisfied in there."

"I think I can be _really_ quick." he told her as he gave her an amused smile.

"Is there any news from Mia or Owen yet?" Brooke asked.

"I'm not sure," Lucas replied. "I've not checked either of our cell phones. In fact I don't even think they're switched on."

"No I don't think that they are either." Brooke replied as she climbed out of bed.

Lucas made an appreciative noise as he watched her naked form walk over to where their cell phones were. Keith had placed them on a table that was in their suite when he had dropped off their luggage earlier in the day. She saw that both of them were in fact switched off so she switched them both on.

"God I really have to pee," she told him as she began to head towards the bathroom. "Luke check the phones and see if we have a message about Mia."

"Okay," he replied as he threw the covers off himself and climbed out of the bed. He followed Brooke's path over to where their phones were. He picked his up and saw that he had a text message from Owen. He opened it and read it aloud. "Mia had the baby at ten thirty two and was eight pounds eleven. Owen says that there's a surprise for us when we go to see the baby and we're not to take any presents."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she poked her head around the door. "Well I think we should hurry up and get checked out. Then we can go straight to the hospital to see Chase Junior. And on the way we can stop at McDonald's for breakfast. I'm really craving that right now."

"Okay then," Lucas said as he put the phone down and headed to the bathroom. "What about the quickie?"

"That will have to wait until we get to our new home," Brooke told him. "We have to christen that place remember."

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that." Lucas said as he switched the shower on.

**~X~**

"I wonder why Owen put that we shouldn't bring presents." Brooke asked as she and Lucas walked hand in hand down the hospital hallway to where Mia's private room was. "It was so hard walking past all those gift shops and not going in to buy anything."

"Well we'll find out why they wouldn't allow us to buy gifts when we get in there," Lucas told her. "Ah here we are."

"I can't wait to see Chase," Brooke said. "I bet he's going to be all little and cute and adorable."

"Have you finished?" Lucas asked her in a playful tone.

"For now," Brooke replied as he knocked on Mia's door. "But when I'm holding that baby I may start again."

"Come in." they heard Owen call from the other side. Lucas opened the door and let Brooke go in ahead of him, before he followed her and closed the door behind him.

"Hey guys," Mia greeted from the spot in her bed. She had the baby in her arms. "We weren't expecting you quite so early."

"Well we had to get checked out of the hotel," Brooke told her. "And I had a craving for a McDonald's that I just _had_ to fulfill. Can I hold him?"

"Yes you can hold the baby." Mia told her. Brooke frowned slightly as she heard Mia say that. She walked over to the bed and went to hold the baby.

"Why is Chase in a pink blanket?" Brooke asked sounding confused.

"Because Chase is a girl." Owen told her. Both Brooke and Lucas looked at him in confusion.

"Chase is a _girl_?" Lucas asked shocked.

"Uh huh," Mia told him. "The doctors were clearly wrong."

"So what is she called?" Brooke asked.

"Well we were going over names last night after I had cleaned up and rested," Mia explained as Brooke gazed down at the baby. "And came up with Evelyn Faye. What do you think?"

"I love it," Brooke told her as she smiled down at the baby girl. "Hi Evelyn. I'm your Aunt Brooke."

"So how come you're not mobbed by visitors?" Lucas asked Owen.

"I only sent you and Brooke messages," Owen told her. "Mia wanted you two to be the first to know."

"I also wanted to ask you guys something," Mia said. Both Brooke and Lucas looked at her expectantly. "Will you be her Godparents?"

"Of course!" Brooke replied happily. She looked at Lucas as she said. "I hope we can live up to people's expectations."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "We're going to be Godparent's to Nathan and Haley's baby too."

"I bet you're praying that nothing will happen to any parents huh?" Owen asked jokingly and Lucas laughed in response.

"Yeah I am," Lucas replied. "Brooke and I will have enough kids to look after when our own get here."

"I now understand why you told us not to bring any gifts with us." Brooke said as she laughed and looked at Mia.

"Exactly," Mia replied. "So all the baby boy stuff you bought for us is going to be wasted."

"Not necessarily," Brooke replied. "If you want we can keep it at our house and it can go to the fireman whose partner has a boy. And I'll go and buy you some cute little girl stuff."

"Brooke you don't have to do that really," Mia replied. "You've already done so much."

"I want to Mia," Brooke told her. "I mean we have a shopping trip to plan where Nathan will be bag boy, so we need to give him loads to carry."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Mia replied with a laugh. "Well I hope you wait a week or so until it's comfortable for me to walk again."

"Sure we will," Brooke told her as she turned to Lucas. "You want to hold your God daughter?"

"Okay," he replied. "I guess I better get some practice in."

"You're gonna need it." Owen said as Lucas cradled Evelyn carefully.


	40. All That I'm Living For

**lift-me-up – Someone may just call their baby Chase in a future chapter. **

**Asphodel21 – Thanks for reading it! Hope you like what lies ahead.**

**charlibigg – Aww thank you so much!**

**Alyssia-Owens – Maybe that will happen. **

**Paigematthewsfan21, xXalienatedXx, arubagirl0926, tanya2byour21, Diane Hermans, lola1701, craxygirl54, The-Tommynator, The-Tim22, The-Ryanator, Cheery Rose 23, Riley Barnes, James McLean, Raven-Rachel23, Nicole-2223, MollyCW23, Jen loves Nathan, Jessica James 23, John Tate, Lee Martin – Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**Hope you all enjoy this update!**

* * *

"How cute is Evelyn?" Brooke said to Lucas as they pulled up outside their home. "It makes me wish that these three were here already."

"She was pretty cute," Lucas said as he smiled. "But ours are going to be so much cuter."

"Without a doubt," Brooke said as she smiled. She then laughed as she added. "Everybody says that about their own babies huh?"

"Well it will be true about ours," Lucas said as he opened his car door. "Now how about we get in the house and begin christening it seeing as though we are technically in our honeymoon period right now."

"After you've carried me across the threshold you can do whatever you want with me dear husband." Brooke told him as she smiled.

"I'm _really_ glad to hear that." Lucas said as he grinned and climbed out of the car. He closed the door and then headed around to the front passenger door. He opened it and then helped her out. They walked to the front door of their new home and Lucas unlocked it, before he opened it wide. He then gathered Brooke into his arms and carried her into their marital home.

**~X~**

"I can't believe Chase actually turned out to be a girl," Haley said as she and Nathan came out of the hospital after visiting Mia a little later that day. "I'm just glad that Mia didn't choose Alyssa."

"Same here," Nathan told her as he linked his fingers through hers. "What would you have done if she had?"

"Been really disappointed as we chose a new name for our daughter," Haley told him. "I might have actually chose Evelyn if Mia had used Alyssa. It's a pretty name."

"I wonder if it's a name that Brooke and Lucas wanted to use." Nathan said as he laughed.

"You're so mean to your brother." Haley told him as they arrived at their car.

"What's mean about the comment I just made?" Nathan asked curious as he opened the car door for her. He then helped her into her seat.

"Because if you found out that it was a name they wanted to use, you would tease Lucas mercilessly." Haley pointed out before he closed the door. He grinned as he went round to the drivers' side and climbed in.

"You know me far too well Mrs. Scott," Nathan said as he chuckled. "Shall we go and grab some lunch and take it round to their place? I'm dying to see their house."

"Nathan I don't think it's a very good idea," Haley told him in response. "They just got married _yesterday_ remember? Think back to what we were like."

"You have a point," Nathan said as he got a dreamy look on his face. "How about we go and get some take out lunch and then go and refresh our memories of what our honeymoon was like?"

"I like that idea," Haley told him in response. Nathan beamed widely. "I feel a sudden urge for onion rings."

"So I better have onions too then." Nathan replied as he pulled out of his parking space.

**~X~**

"Rach have you though about what you want to do for your birthday yet?" Julian asked as he strolled into the lounge. He grinned as he saw her trying to retrieve the remote control off the floor.

"At this rate I'll still be trying to pick this thing up," she told him as she gave him a pleading look. "Can you help me?"

"I was just going to," Julian told her as he appeared at her side. He bent and retrieved the remote from the floor. He then helped her to straighten and guided her back over to the sofa. "I'm guessing that you don't want a party for your birthday."

"Not this year," Rachel replied. "Lee's due to make his appearance a matter of days after my birthday. I feel fat and I can barely move so no I don't want a party."

"How about we do something for your birthday as a family when Lee gets here?" Julian suggested as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know you and Peyton usually do stuff together because your birthdays are like five days apart or whatever, but I want my girl to myself."

"But you can't have me to yourself," Rachel told him as she grinned. "You have to share me with our son."

"I think I can live with that," Julian said with a laugh. He then frowned as he added. "I hope that we don't get a surprise like Mia and Owen did with Chase."

"Me neither," Rachel agreed. "I mean I don't mind if we get a girl, it'll just be a pain in the butt changing all the boy things to girl things."

"It's just clothes Mia has to change though," Julian replied. "And the paint color on the walls. Owen had a look at what needed changing when he went to pick something up."

"What are they doing with the clothes?" Rachel asked.

"They're giving them back to Brooke and Lucas and Brooke's going to decide what to do," Julian told her. He then laughed as he said. "I pity Nathan when he has to do his forfeit for losing the bet. I think that's when Mia is going to get most of the girl stuff for Evelyn."

"I'm glad that Brooke's waiting until I've popped before she does that," Rachel said with a smile. "I really want to witness that."

**~X~**

"You hungry?" Lucas asked Brooke as they lay in their huge four poster bed in the master suite of their house. It was surrounded by thick white drapes so that they could have privacy. Brooke had planned ahead for when the babies were older and she and Lucas wanted some alone time.

"That's a stupid question Lucas," Brooke replied. "Of course I'm hungry."

"I just wanted to double check," he replied with a chuckle. "What do you and our kids want to eat?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Shall we ask them?"

"Okay then." Lucas replied with a smile as he threw the covers back and exposed Brooke's naked form. He watched as Brooke placed her hands on her swollen belly.

"What do you guys want to eat?" she asked as she stroked her bump. She then gasped as she said. "Oh my God Lucas, they're kicking."

"They are?" Lucas asked as he moved his hand towards her bump. Brooke moved hers and quickly placed his hand where she could feel the kicks. She wondered if it was just one baby that was kicking or more than one. "Oh wow! That's amazing! I wonder if that's the twins or the other one."

"I was just wondering the same," Brooke said as she smiled widely. "It feels so weird yet so great at the same time."

"It feels _really_ great," Lucas said as his smile matched hers. "Our little babies are finally moving. This week just keeps getting better and better."

"The year is just going to keep getting better," Brooke told him as she gazed up into his eyes. "Now can we go and get lots of chocolaty goodness from somewhere that goes by the name of Karen's Café? And can we try out my new car?"

"I guess we can," Lucas said in response. "Then when we come back we can christen the other half of the house."

"Except the rooms we're using for the nurseries," Brooke told him. "It doesn't feel right to do that in there."

"You're right it doesn't," Lucas agreed. "If we're going out to the café, then we should go and get our butts in the shower again. Otherwise my mom will know what we've been up to."

"She'll probably know anyway Luke," Brooke replied with a laugh. "We only got married yesterday and your parents were newly weds once too remember."

"Please don't scar me with that kind of imagery," he told her as he pulled a repulsed expression. "You'll have to make it up to me by replacing it with one of you in the shower and naked."

"I suppose that's the least I can do," Brooke said as she climbed out of their bed. "Come on then. Our babies will be wanting their chocolate even more if we take too long."

**~X~**

"I wasn't expecting to see you two today." Karen said as Brooke and Lucas walked hand in hand into the café.

"We didn't plan on venturing out of the house when we got back from the hospital, but your Grandchildren put an order in for their Grandma's cooking." Lucas told her with a smile. Karen laughed in response.

"What order would that be?" Karen asked.

"Chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate," Brooke told her. "We actually felt them kicking earlier. It was so odd yet so great!"

"I know what you mean," Karen agreed with a fond smile. "The first time you feel your baby kick is so magical."

"I just wasn't sure if it was one of them that was kicking or if it was all of them." Brooke told her as she and Lucas sat in their usual seats.

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out the more active they get as you get further along," Karen told her with a smile. "Just wait until they start elbowing you as well as kicking."

"God they'll take after their father then." Brooke said in a playful tone.

"Hey I don't kick and elbow!" Lucas said as he gave her a playful frown.

"You do in your sleep sometimes," Brooke told him. She then quickly looked at Karen and asked. "Please can I have a mountain of chocolate like _right_ now?"

"Sure you can," Karen told her. "Is your craving kicking in really bad right now?"

"Oh yes!" Brooke replied as Karen headed back to the counter.

"Hey what about my order?" Lucas whined.

"I'll get yours in a minute," Karen told him. "Your wife and children come first."

"I like that," Lucas said as he smiled widely. "My wife. It sounds pretty damn awesome."

"Just like me calling you my husband," Brooke told him. "It's kind of funny considering that this time last year I didn't even know you existed."

"Likewise," Lucas replied. "But now I can't imagine life without you."

"I can't without you either." Brooke said before she kissed him lovingly. Lucas pulled back and placed his left hand on her bump. His wedding band shone in the lights.

"And then when these three get here, my life will be complete." He told her in a happy tone as Karen came back over with a plate of assorted chocolate goods for Brooke.

"Karen you are my new idol!" Brooke said in a gleeful tone as she saw the plate. "Hey can I call you mom now?"

"Do you want to call me mom?" Karen asked as she gave Brooke an amused smile.

"Yeah I do," Brooke told her as she picked a chocolate muffin up. "You've done way more for me than my biological mother ever did. And now that I'm actually related to you because I married the adorable goofball that is Lucas, I can call you mom."

"I'm honored that you want to call me that," Karen said with a wide smile. She then looked at Lucas. "So what do you want to eat goofball?"

**~X~**

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked that evening as he walked into one of the rooms that they were going to use as a nursery.

"Thinking," she replied as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I was just trying to envision what this room will look like when he or she is in it surrounded by all their things. Instead of having all the stuff from the baby shower sat over in the corner like that."

"It will look amazing," Lucas told her as she leaned back against him. She kissed the top of her head as she did. "Do you think it's too early if we start to think of possible names?"

"No I don't," Brooke replied. "We're just going to have to come up with three boys _and_ three girls names complete with an appropriate sounding middle name."

"That should be pretty easy." Lucas told her.

"You're kidding right?" Brooke asked in a disbelieving tone. "Names are hard to choose. And it has to be perfect because the little person is going to be stuck with it for life."

"Unless they change it legally." Lucas told her.

"Do you have any names in your head?" she asked curious.

"I like the name Jack." Lucas told her.

"Yeah that's nice," Brooke agreed. "I like James too."

"I agree," Lucas said as he smiled. He then laughed as he said. "What about Scott?"

"Scott Scott? Are you kidding me?" Brooke scoffed. "That's like Haley and Quinn's dad being called James James."

"I was only kidding Pretty Wife," Lucas replied as he kissed her temple. "What about William?"

"I like that too," Brooke said as she smiled. "Jack, James and William. They sound like great names for our boys. What about middle names?"

"How does Jack Thomas Scott sound?" Lucas asked. Brooke was quiet for a few moments as she thought the name over in her head.

"I like it!" she told him as she smiled. He could hear it in her voice. "I know the perfect name that will go with James."

"What?" Lucas asked curious.

"James Lucas Scott," Brooke told him. He chuckled softly in response. "What do you think?"

"That has a nice ring to it," Lucas agreed. "Okay so what can we put with William?"

"Harley, Marley," Brooke rhymed off. "Bailey."

"William Bailey Scott sounds good." Lucas told her.

"Those names sound good and we can always change them later if we need to," Brooke told him. "Now onto girls' names."

"Well we can't have Alyssa or Evelyn," Lucas pointed out. "I like Samiya even though it's unusual."

"Samiya Scott," Brooke said as she tested the name. "It actually has a nice ring to it. What middle name would you put with it?"

"I'd put it with something pretty like Grace, Hope or Hazel." Lucas replied in a thoughtful tone.

"I like the sound of Samiya Hazel Scott," Brooke told him. "And it would be pretty cute if she had hazel eyes too."

"It would because then she would have her momma's eyes." Lucas agreed.

"I like Anya as well," Brooke said. "Anya Grace goes well."

"That's an awesome name." Lucas agreed as he kissed her cheek.

"I really like the name Summer Dawn," Brooke told him. "What do you think?"

"Summer Dawn Scott," Lucas said as he grinned. "I love it."

"I think we have a pretty good combination there when we find out whatever is in here," Brooke said as they both looked down at her belly. "And going off what the doctor said, we only have about another fourteen weeks to wait to see them."

"Whereas if there was only one baby, there would be an extra ten weeks or so on that." Lucas said as he frowned. His stomach sank every time he thought of how soon their babies would have to be delivered.

"It's a little scary when you think about it huh?" Brooke asked as she linked her fingers through his. "I just hope everything goes well when the doctor decides that it's time for them to come out."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "And it will."

"I wonder if Mia and Evelyn are home yet." Brooke asked changing the subject. She didn't want to think about what lay ahead for her and the babies right then. It scared her too much.

"They should be," Lucas said. "Owen said that they were looking to discharge them at about lunch time."

"I still can't believe that Chase Junior turned out to be Evelyn." Brooke said with a laugh.

"Me neither," Lucas agreed. "Maybe it's a good thing we probably won't be able to find out until they're here. That way we're a hundred percent certain about what we have. What's happening with the boy stuff you bought for Mia?"

"Mia's giving it back to us and I think I'll have a look through and see if there's anything that I want to keep for ours," Brooke told her. "We could give the rest to Rachel and Julian. I mean they don't have long left to wait for Lee to arrive."

"When is Rachel due again?" Lucas asked.

"A week after her birthday, so the 24th of this month," Brooke replied. "Speaking of that, I wonder what she's doing for her birthday this year."

"Does she have a birthday tradition?" Lucas asked curious.

"She and Peyton usually have a joint celebration because it's Peyton's birthday a week today and then Rachel's is five days after that," Brooke told him. "But with the babies I really have no idea what they'll be doing."

"So seeing as though there are _two_ birthday's coming up in the not too distant future, we'll have to go to the mall am I right?" Lucas asked.

"Got it in one dear husband," Brooke told him. "And I'm not taking Nathan to this one. He's being bag boy when Mia and Rachel are up to walking around. I'm making him work hard for this forfeit."

"I still can't believe that you ate seven of those burgers." Lucas said with a laugh. Brooke joined in.

"They were _so_ yummy," she said in a dreamy tone. She then sighed as she said. "I need to sit down now. My back is aching so much."

"I'm not surprised being stood in here for this length of time," Lucas said as they headed out of the room. "Where do you want to go? To bed or to the lounge?"

"To bed," Brooke told him. "I'm sure you'll have a way to ease my back pain."

"I do actually," he told her with a grin as he led her towards their bedroom. "And you're gonna love it."

**~X~**

Peyton's birthday arrived and she, Jake, Jenny, Brooke, Rachel, Quinn, Logan, Haley, Mia and baby Evelyn had gathered in the café for breakfast. Jake was going into work a little later so that he could have breakfast with her on her birthday. They were all gathered around two tables that Karen had pushed together to make one larger one and everyone couldn't resist fussing over Evelyn.

"Rachel are you okay?" Brooke asked as she noticed the redhead kept fidgeting in her seat.

"No!" Rachel moaned in response. "I just can't get comfy. I can't wait until I go into labor so that I can get back to normal."

"Trust me you won't be saying that when it's happening," Mia told her. "You'll be wishing that you'd never gotten pregnant."

"No I won't," Rachel replied. "I'll be pushing Lee out in record time."

"Sure you will Rach." Peyton replied with a laugh as she watched Jenny whisper something into Jake's ear.

"Sure you can Princess," he told her in response. He smiled as he looked at Peyton. "Jenny has something for you."

"You do?" Peyton asked Jenny.

"Uh huh," Jenny replied as she pulled a gift and a card out of her pink rucksack that hung on the back of Jake's chair. She then handed it to Peyton. "Daddy took me to the big store and let me choose this."

"Oh he did huh?" Peyton said with a wide smile as she took them from Jenny. Jenny giggled and nodded. "Which shall I open first?"

"The card mommy," Jenny told her. "You always open the card first."

"Okay," Peyton replied as she tore the envelope open. She smiled widely as she pulled the card out of the envelope and saw that it had 'MOMMY' written on the front. She smiled wider as she read the inside. "Thank you Jenny and I'm going to have the best birthday ever because I get to spend it with you."

"We're gonna have _lots_ of fun today. Open your gift now mommy." Jenny told her happily. Peyton opened the gift with the same enthusiasm as Jenny did with hers on Christmas day. She saw that it was a charm bracelet that had many charms on it all saying something to do with mom.

"I love it Jenny," Peyton said as she blinked back happy tears. "It's perfect."

"It's from me and my little sister," Jenny told her as she took the bracelet from Peyton's hands and expertly fastened it around her wrist. "There you go mommy."

"Thank you Jenny." Peyton said as she hugged her.

"You're still adamant that you're getting a sister then?" Jake asked as he watched the exchange between Jenny and Peyton.

"Yup!" Jenny replied causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh ow!" Brooke said suddenly, causing everyone to stop laughing and look at her.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked her worriedly.

"Either one of the babies is practicing to be a ninja on some internal organ or they're all trying to do some dodgy Nathan dance moves." Brooke told them as she rubbed her bump. Haley burst out laughing at her reply.

"They're kicking?" Peyton asked as she smiled.

"Yeah, they're getting pretty active," Brooke replied. "God help me as they get bigger."

"Can I feel?" Jenny asked.

"Sure you can," Brooke told her. Jenny quickly went to Brooke's side and Brooke showed her where to put her hand. "There did you feel that?"

"That feels weird Aunt Brooke," Jenny said. She then looked at Peyton. "When will your belly do that mommy?"

"Pretty soon hopefully," Peyton told her. "You'll have to keep checking for me."

"Don't worry I will." Jenny replied.

"I think it's time Peyton opened her other gifts and then we can eat," Rachel said with a sigh. "I don't mean to be mean, but I really need to get home ASAP. I need to lie down."

"How are you getting home?" Peyton asked as she quickly began to open her cards.

"Deb," Rachel told her. "That's why she's helping Karen until we're done."

"Well I better get a move on then." Peyton said with a grin.

**~X~**

Almost an hour later, the girls had finally finished their breakfast and Peyton had opened all her gifts. Jake said goodbye to them all before he quickly left to head off to work. Deb came over to their table and helped Rachel out of her chair.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked her.

"I will be when I've been to the bathroom," Rachel said with a sigh. "I will _not_ miss being pregnant once Lee here has been born."

"At least you don't have so long to go now," Deb told her sympathetically as she watched Rachel rub her back. "How about when we get back to the house I set up the foot spa?"

"Deb that sounds like my idea of heaven." Rachel said before she turned and headed to the bathroom as fast as she could. Mia saw Brooke watching Rachel.

"Are you okay?" she asked drawing Brooke's attention to her.

"I dread to think what kind of state I'll be in when it's time for my mob of babies to arrive," Brooke said with a slight frown. "Poor Rachel looks so uncomfortable and she's only got one."

"Maybe the doctor will put you on bed rest." Haley said joining in the conversation.

"That will be so boring." Brooke said sounding unimpressed.

"If that happens, we'll all come to your place to keep you company," Haley told her. "Lucas can carry you to one of the downstairs guest rooms and we can all hang out in there. That way the kitchen isn't too far away."

"Plus you have the downstairs bathroom." Quinn pointed out.

"That bathroom is such a lifesaver," Brooke said as she smiled. "I don't know how these people that don't have one downstairs can get by."

"Peyton where are you and Jenny heading to?" Deb asked. "Do you want a ride back to the house?"

"No we're good thanks," Peyton told her. "Jenny and I are going to go and put some flowers on my mom's grave. We're going to take a nice slow stroll aren't we kiddo?"

"Uh huh," Jenny replied. "We have to be slow because of the baby. Daddy says that if mommy overdoes things it won't be good for it."

"I see Jake has Jenny well trained," Rachel said as she arrived back from the bathroom. "Deb can we go now please?"

"Sure," Deb said as she picked up her purse. She did the same with Rachel's and handed it to her. "Karen Rachel and I are heading off now. See you later."

"Bye Deb, Bye Rachel," Karen called over. The two then said their goodbyes before they left the café. Karen came over to clear their table. "Rachel didn't look very comfortable."

"She wasn't that's why she left," Haley replied. "I'm going to head off now too. I'm feeling the urge for a nap coming on."

"Let me grab my car keys and my son," Quinn said with a smile. She saw that he was over by the bookshelf near the counter. "Logan come on it's time to go sweetie."

"Are you ready to go Mia?" Brooke asked as she fussed over Evelyn. "I have a whole stash of new baby catalogues at my house just waiting to be looked through."

"Sure," Mia replied with a smile. "I can't wait to look at some girly stuff for Evelyn."

"I'm going to stop by one day and look at those." Haley told her with a smile.

"You're more than welcome. Peyton are you sure that you don't want dropping off at the cemetery?" Brooke asked. "It's not far off my route. Then you won't have to walk as much."

"Okay," Peyton replied. "We just have to go and get the flowers first."

"Well go and get them," Brooke told her with a smile. "Me, Mia and baby Evelyn will be waiting in the car."

**~X~**

"I will get a hot coffee at some point today." Lucas said as the alarm rang out to signal that they had a call to go to.

"I know what you mean." Nathan agreed as both he and Lucas put their freshly brewed coffees down on the table in the kitchen area of the firehouse. They then quickly headed to the pole and slid down.

"Man its like people know when we've just got something to eat or drink." Clay said with a sigh as they piled into the fire engine.

"What is this time?" Jake asked Dan who had hopped into their fire engine.

"RTA." Dan replied.

"_Another_ one?" Julian asked in disbelief. "What is going on with the drivers of Tree Hill this week? Did they forget how to drive all of a sudden?"

"It seems that way." Owen replied from his spot in the drivers' seat as he pulled out of the firehouse. He quickly turned the sirens and lights on.

"Where's it at?" Lucas asked as his mind went back to the coffee he had been thoroughly looking forward to.

"At the intersection just past Tric when you're heading home," Dan told him. "Going off the details we have some car lost power in the middle of the intersection and others plowed into it."

"Another RTA where a car lost its power?" Nathan asked with a frown. "Some car manufacturer is obviously selling dodgy goods. Or there's a dodgy mechanic in town."

"Or both." Lucas added.

"At least we don't have too far to go," Clay said. "I hate the journey to a call. It gives me too much time to think about what lies ahead."

"Well you don't have to worry about that," Dan said as the engine stopped. "We're here now."

The firemen all piled out of the engine and began to assess the situation. There was a car right in the middle of the intersection that was obviously the car that had lost power. Two firemen frowned as they quickly jogged over to the crumpled remains. Both got the shock of the life when they saw who was trapped inside.


	41. Hanging By A Moment

**Paigematthewsfan21 – you won't have to wait long for another baby to arrive.**

**Guest Reviewer 4 – I just want to point out that things have happened to the others in this story. Felix died. Chase also died which affected most of the characters, mainly Owen and Mia. Peyton was hurt at Tric which affected Jake. And Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Julian, Keith and Chase fell into a fire which also affected a majority of the characters. **

**Diane Hermans, Litalove, Eryn1993, xXalienatedXx, bjq, Asphodel21, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, tanya2byour21, craxygirl54, Eve G, sammiegirl, Holly-Roberts, JackSawyer99, James McLean, Danny Walker, Jason-Carlton, Jessica James 23, Riley Barnes, The-Ryanator, Lee Martin, John Tate, Jen loves Nathan, arubagirl0926, Raven-Rachel23, The-Tommynator, MollyCW23, The-Tim22, Nicole-2223, Alyssia-Owens, Beth-J-Matthews, Ashley J Scott, Carter-James, Cheery Rose 23 – Thank you for all your lovely reviews.**

* * *

_"I will get a hot coffee at some point today." Lucas said as the alarm rang out to signal that they had a call to go to._

_"I know what you mean." Nathan agreed as both he and Lucas put their freshly brewed coffees down on the table in the kitchen area of the firehouse. They then quickly headed to the pole and slid down._

_"Man its like people know when we've just got something to eat or drink." Clay said with a sigh as they piled into the fire engine._

_"What is this time?" Jake asked Dan who had hopped into their fire engine._

_"RTA." Dan replied._

_"__Another__one?" Julian asked in disbelief. "What is going on with the drivers of Tree Hill this week? Did they forget how to drive all of a sudden?"_

_"It seems that way." Owen replied from his spot in the drivers' seat as he pulled out of the firehouse. He quickly turned the sirens and lights on._

_"Where's it at?" Lucas asked as his mind went back to the coffee he had been thoroughly looking forward to._

_"At the intersection just past Tric when you're heading home," Dan told him. "Going off the details we have some car lost power in the middle of the intersection and others plowed into it."_

_"Another RTA where a car lost its power?" Nathan asked with a frown. "Some car manufacturer is obviously selling dodgy goods. Or there's a dodgy mechanic in town."_

_"Or both." Lucas added._

_"At least we don't have too far to go," Clay said. "I hate the journey to a call. It gives me too much time to think about what lies ahead."_

_"Well you don't have to worry about that," Dan said as the engine stopped. "We're here now."_

_The firemen all piled out of the engine and began to assess the situation. There was a car right in the middle of the intersection that was obviously the car that had lost power. Two firemen frowned as they quickly jogged over to the crumpled remains. Both got the shock of the life when they saw who was trapped inside._

"Oh my God mom!" Jake said as he ran over to the car. He looked at Dan worriedly. "Dad we better get Julian over here. Rachel looks in pretty bad shape."

"Go and get your brother," Dan said as he stared at the sight in shock. "Tell him that it looks bad."

"Okay," Jake said as he raced over to the fire engine. He found Julian getting the cutting gear out with Lucas's help. "Bro, you better get over to the car."

"Yeah we're coming Jake," Julian said as he laughed slightly. "Keep your hair on bro."

"No Julian, _you_ need to get over to the car." Jake said sounding urgent. Lucas and Julian looked up at him and saw the worry on his face. They both straightened as Nathan came up to them.

"It's Rachel isn't it?" Julian asked as his stomach filled with dread.

"And mom," Jake said as he swallowed. "They look pretty bad."

"Oh my God, the baby." Julian said as he took off running in the direction of the car. Jake quickly followed him.

"I can't imagine what's going through their heads right now." Nathan said as he helped Lucas gather the cutting equipment.

"Unfortunately I can," Lucas said with a sigh. "It's not nice seeing your girl in trouble. I dread to think what it's like seeing your mom, girl and baby in trouble."

"Me too." Nathan said sadly as he and Lucas quickly headed over to the car.

When they approached they found Julian and Dan attending to Deb and Rachel. Both had supportive collars around their necks as Dan and Julian attended to their other injuries. Lucas glanced at Rachel's bump and swallowed hard as he saw the blood on her shirt. He hoped that the baby was okay.

"Luke," Nathan said as he drew Lucas's attention. "Come on man. The faster we cut them out, the faster they can get to hospital."

**~X~**

"I think Peyton's crazy walking back from the cemetery," Brooke said as she, Mia and Evelyn headed into Brooke's house. "That's quite a walk."

"I know," Mia replied with a laugh as she took in the décor. "Damn Brooke this house is awesome."

"Thanks," Brooke replied as she beamed widely. The two of them then sat on the sofa. Mia placed Evelyn's car seat on the floor at their feet. "I chose it all myself. I only had the occasional 'mmm hmm' or 'okay honey' from Lucas. So how are things going with you and Owen?"

"Things are going great," Mia replied with a smile. "We've been kissing and cuddling a lot ad he's so great with Evelyn."

"Have you two slept together yet?" Brooke asked with a playful grin.

"Well we've slept together as in sleeping in the same bed," Mia told her. "But we'll have to wait until my six week check up at least before even thinking of any physical activity."

"You _so_ have to tell me what happens at that so I can be prepared," Brooke told her. "How are you getting on with sleeping? Does Evelyn keep you awake?"

"She's actually been really good so far," Mia told her. "She seems to be on a regular schedule."

"Are you an expert in diaper changing yet?" Brooke asked as she laughed.

"We're getting there," Mia replied as she laughed in response. "You should have seen us when we brought her home from the hospital. We were afraid that we'd break her. The first diaper Owen put on her fell off as soon as he picked her up. He was scared of putting it on too tight."

"That would be something I would do," Brooke admitted. "It scares me sometimes that pretty soon I'm going to have to look after three little people who will be completely dependant on me. Some days I can barely look after myself."

"We'll all be there to help you," Mia told her. "And you forget you have Lucas."

"I'm so lucky to have him," Brooke said as she smiled happily. The phone rang and Brooke struggled off the sofa. "Why don't they call my cell?"

"It's probably some place offering you new windows." Mia said with a laugh.

"I already have new windows so they can go to hell," Brooke replied as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Pretty Girl,_" Lucas said in a weary tone. "_I got some bad news for you. Rachel and Deb were in an accident."_

"They were?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone. "How bad is it?"

"_Pretty bad,"_ Lucas replied. "_We had to cut them out and they're at the hospital now. Rachel had a lot of blood on her top._"

"Oh my God!" Brooke gasped. Mia came over to the phone as she heard the shock and worry in Brooke's voice. "Do you think the baby is okay?"

"_I don't know. It didn't look good_," Lucas told her. "_We're just about to leave the firehouse now. Do you want me to come pick you up?"_

"Mia is here with Evelyn," Brooke told him. "And yeah I think you'd better pick me up Luke."

"_I'll tell Owen. We'll be there in twenty okay?_"

"Okay Luke," Brooke replied. "I love you baby."

"_I love you too Pretty Girl."_ Lucas said as they ended the call.

"What happened?" Mia asked as Brooke placed the phone back down.

"Deb and Rachel have been in an accident," Brooke told her. "Lucas said Rachel had a lot of blood on her shirt."

"God I hope the baby is okay." Mia replied in the same shocked tone as Brooke.

"Me too," Brooke agreed. "Owen and Lucas are on their way over and we're going to go to the hospital."

**~X~**

"How's the baby?" Julian asked the doctor as he came out of the examination room that Rachel and his mother was in. "Is he okay? Is Rachel okay?"

"He's hanging in there," the doctor told him. Julian let out a sigh of relief. "Rachel is too."

"Oh thank God!" Julian said as he closed his eyes briefly. He opened them again as the doctor began to speak once more.

"We're going to have to do an emergency c-section," the doctor told him. "I'm going to pass Rachel over to Doctor Copeland. He's the OBGYN on call."

"He's her new doc too," Julian told him. "Do I need to sign any forms before you can do that?"

"Yes, Doctor Copeland has them waiting for you," the doctor told him. "We're going to transfer Rachel now, so I'll let you go with her."

"Thanks doc." Julian said as he saw Rachel being wheeled out of the room. Her bed was surrounded by what seemed hundred of medical staff. He then left the doctor and followed them.

**~X~**

"Daddy's here." Jenny said as she saw Jake making his way through the graveyard towards them. Peyton looked up from where she was sat sketching.

"Hi," she greeted as he approached them. She then saw the worried expression on his face. "What happened?"

"It's my mom," Jake told her softly as Jenny ran up to him. "And Rachel. There was a car accident. They're at the hospital."

"Oh my God," Peyton said in a shocked tone as she stood. "Do you have your car?"

"Yeah," Jake replied. "I was going to go straight to the hospital but I realized that I need you by my side while I'm there."

"Let's get going then," Peyton said as Jenny helped her put the blanket and drawing things away. "Do you want me to drive?"

"I think you better," Jake said as he picked up the bag they had put the things in. "I don't even know how I managed to drive over here."

"Is Grandma Deb and Aunt Rachel gonna be okay?" Jenny asked as she held Peyton's hand.

"I hope so Jenny," Jake replied. "I hope the doctors can make them all better."

**~X~**

"I wonder if Rachel is okay," Brooke said to Lucas as they waited in the relatives' room at the hospital. "And Deb and Lee."

"Same here," Lucas said as he sighed. "I hate waiting around in hospitals."

"I'm glad I don't have much experience of that." Jake said as he stroked Jenny's hair.

"I can't believe that we still haven't heard how any of them are." Peyton said as she checked the time.

"I need to move," Brooke said suddenly. "I've been sat on this chair too long."

"You need a hand up?" Lucas asked her.

"Please Broody," Brooke replied. Lucas stood and held his hands out. Brooke gripped them and he pulled her into a standing position. She then began to pace as she rubbed her back. She studied the notice board as she did. "Hey, have you guys seen this?"

"What?" Nathan asked from his spot leaning against the wall.

"They're building a new mother and baby unit at this hospital and they're having different ways of raising funds," Brooke said as she read a flyer. "They're still looking for fundraisers. We should all do something."

"Like what?" Haley asked curiously.

"I don't know," Brooke replied. "But we should."

"We should definitely do something," Peyton agreed. "Especially with the amount of babies the firehouse is responsible for."

"Oh my God I have the _perfect_ idea of what we can do." Brooke said as she was hit by an idea.

"What?" Nathan and Lucas asked in unison.

"Well seeing as though the firemen are responsible for a stupid amount of babies, we should do a fireman calendar." Brooke said as she smiled.

"I like that idea." Peyton said as she smiled.

"We could have the guys in suggestive poses ad be shirtless of course," Brooke said as the idea began to form. "Quinn could take the pictures and we could take them at the firehouse."

"What?" Jake, Nathan and Lucas asked in unison.

"You want us to get naked for charity?" Nathan added with a frown.

"Semi naked honey," Haley reminded him. "I think it's a good idea."

"Me too." Peyton said as she rested her head on Jake's shoulder.

"Besides, Rachel will love it," Brooke said as she took the flyer off the wall. "And when she wakes up she'll back me up too."

"I'm sure she will." Haley said with a soft smile. They sat in silence for a few moments before the door opened and Dan walked in.

"How's mom?" Jake asked as he stood, making sure that he didn't disturb Jenny.

"She's going to be fine," Dan told him in a relieved tone. "Her legs got the worst of the impact and that's what took so long in surgery. I think your mother has a small building site in her legs."

"Can we see her yet?" Jake asked him.

"You certainly can," Dan replied with a tired smile. "She's awake and waiting on you in her private room."

"Is there any news on Rachel and Lee yet?" Brooke asked.

"Rachel is still in surgery. I saw Julian to tell him about Deb," Dan said. "They delivered Lee and he's fine. They were closing Rachel up when she started hemorrhaging so they're trying to stop the bleeding."

"Oh my God!" Brooke and Peyton said in shock.

"There's one good thing that Lee is okay." Haley said pointing out the positive in the situation.

"Come on Peyton, let's go see my mom," Jake said as he scooped Jenny into his arms. "Are you going to tell us which room she's in dad?"

"I'll take you there," Dan told him before he turned to the others. "You guys should think about heading off home. You look exhausted."

"I want to know how Rachel is." Brooke told him.

"I'll call you when we find out," Dan assured her. "You should go home and try to relax Brooke. Think about your babies."

"He's right you know," Lucas told her. He then turned to his Uncle. "You'll call us as soon as you here something no matter what time it is right?"

"I promise Lucas." Dan told him.

"Okay," he replied. "Come on Pretty Girl, let's go home."

**~X~**

Julian sat in the chair at the side of the hospital bed and looked down at Rachel's still form. Tears fell down his face as he looked at her. He couldn't believe how pale she was and how still. He moved his hand and reached out and grasped hers. She felt a little cool to the touch. He then glanced over at Lee who was sleeping soundly in his hospital issued cot, before he moved his attention back to Rachel. He raised their entwined hands and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"God Rach I can't do this without you," he told her as the tears began to fall. "Lee needs his mom, _I_ need his mom. Come on just open those pretty eyes of yours. Please Rach, come back to us."

"I haven't gone anywhere," Rachel mumbled in a groggy voice. Julian looked up at her face and saw that she still had her eyes closed. "Is Lee okay?"

"He's fine," Julian said as he managed a smile. He wiped at his tears with his free hand as Rachel opened her eyes. "Welcome back. You had me worried."

"Hi," Rachel replied as she managed a weak smile. "I feel like I had a fight with a bear and lost."

"You had a fight with a car and won," Julian told her. "So did my mom."

"Where's Lee?" Rachel asked as she noticed that her bump was smaller than before. She also realized that she didn't feel as heavy.

"I'll get him," Julian said as he stood and freed his hand from hers. Rachel watched him through tired eyes as he walked to the cot where Lee was sleeping. He carefully picked the baby up and headed back to Rachel's side. Rachel carefully moved onto her side to get comfortable as Julian placed the baby into her arms. "Here you go mom."

"He's so much smaller than he felt when I was pregnant," Rachel said as she looked down at her sleeping son. She felt herself become overpowered with a strong feeling of love towards her son as she did. "Did you feel like this when you held him?"

"Like what?" Julian asked as he stroked her hair.

"Did you feel so much love towards him that you've never felt for anything or anyone else before?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah I did," Julian said with a smile as he continued to stroke her hair. "I also know that I'm going to protect this little guy with everything in me."

"Me too," Rachel told him. "You know I was so scared about him finally arriving and knowing that I'd have to act all responsible and be a good role model for him. I still am. What if I'm not good enough to be his mom? What if I mess it up?"

"You won't Rachel," Julian assured her. "You're a strong, determined young woman and I know that when you set your mind to something, you achieve it."

"Thank you," Rachel told him as she moved her gaze to him and smiled gratefully. "Thank you for having faith in me to do this and not mess it up."

"You're welcome," Julian said as he kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't have faith in anyone else to be the mother of my son."

"I take it I had a c-section?" Rachel asked as she tentatively touched her lower abdomen.

"Yeah you did," Julian said as he swallowed. He wasn't looking forward to telling her what he had to. "Some metal stabbed into your belly and barely missed Lee. Doctor Copeland did an emergency c-section and was just closing you up when you began to hemorrhage. He tried to stop it but he couldn't. You were losing so much blood. It was coming out faster than they could put it back into you."

"It's okay, I made it." Rachel said as she gazed into his worried eyes.

"That's only because they had to get drastic to stop the bleeding Rach." Julian said in almost a whisper.

"What did they do?" she asked in a small voice.

"They had to do a hysterectomy Rach," he told her as more tears fell from his eyes. "It was the only way they could stop the bleeding and save you."

"Oh my God," Rachel whispered in a shocked tone. "Did they take anything else?"

"No they didn't," he replied as he continued stroking her hair. "You still have your ovaries."

"What use are they if I don't have a womb?" Rachel replied sadly.

"If we want more children in the future we can have a surrogate," Julian told her as his brain went over the mountain of information Doctor Copeland had told him. "Apparently there are other benefits at leaving your ovaries too but I can't remember what the doc said."

"I know I complained a lot and acted like a bitch when I was pregnant with Lee and was adamant that I never wanted kids in the first place, but not that choice isn't there I feel like I've been cheated in some way," Rachel said in a sad tone. "Do you still want to be with me knowing that I can't have more babies?"

"Of course I do Rachel," Julian told her honestly. "I _love_ you and you're the mother to my son. _Our_ son. We have our family and I'm happy with just the three of us."

"You are?" Rachel asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes," Julian assured her before he kissed her lovingly. Lee woke up and began to cry softly. "The nurse said he'd wake up soon and want feeding."

"Has he not been fed yet?" Rachel asked as Julian began to help her adjust her gown.

"Not yet," Julian told her. "He fell asleep after his initial newborn cries and that's him just waking up."

"Let's get him fed then," Rachel said as she moved Lee into position. "Let's just hope that I can manage this."

**~X~**

"I bet you're glad to be home," Julian said as he helped Rachel into the house five days later. "I bet it's the best birthday present ever huh?"

"It is," Rachel agreed. "I can't wait to get in my own bed."

"Do you want me to carry you up?" Julian asked.

"No I think I can manage," Rachel told him. "Just let me hold onto you though."

"Of course you can." Julian told him.

"Where's Lee?" Rachel asked as she looked around for their son.

"He's right here," Dan said as he carried his grandson in from the car. "I have to say this one is the spitting image of his father was at this age."

"I'm glad," Rachel replied with a smile as she looked at her little boy. "That means he's gonna be a hotty when he's older."

"You know that day at the firehouse when I walked into the rec room and saw you giving my son a lap dance," Dan said with a grin. Rachel cringed as Julian laughed as Dan continued. "I never would have thought that you would be the mother of my Grandson."

"Me neither," Rachel agreed. "It kinda seems like a lifetime ago."

"I know what you mean," Julian said. He then quickly changed the subject. "Let's get you up to bed. You've been on your feet too long as it is. The doc said you had to rest remember."

"I know," Rachel said as she leaned against him. She couldn't wait to get into bed. The longer she stood the more it felt like her insides were going to fall out of the cut in her abdomen. "Dan can you bring Lee up?"

"Of course I can," Dan told them. "I've already moved his crib into your room for you. I'll go and put him in there and then I better go and check if Deb needs anything."

**~X~**

"I'm glad that you're going to be okay Rach," Brooke said to Rachel as she sat on the bed beside her. She was holding Lee as they talked. Lucas and Julian were downstairs making lunch. "I was so worried about you."

"Thanks Brooke," Rachel replied. "You don't know how much that means to me; especially after that whole Lucas thing."

"Rach that's all water under the bridge," Brooke told her. "Anyway I have something that will cheer you up _and_ help a good cause in the process."

"What's that?" Rachel asked curious.

"While we were waiting on new of you at the hospital, I came across a flyer about a fundraiser they're having for a new mother and baby unit they're building. And we came up with the idea of making a fireman calendar that involves the guys in various poses looking hot."

"I like," Rachel said as she grinned. "When are they having the photo shoot?"

"Well I spoke to Quinn and she agreed to take the pictures," Brooke told her. "The only thing is we need to convince the guys to do it."

"That will be _so_ easy," Rachel told her. "We just withdraw our girlfriend services until they agree to pose sexily in their uniforms. Except for you, Haley and Quinn obviously. You would withdraw your wifely duties."

"You're a genius Rach," Brooke told her. "I was going to guilt them into it after pointing out how many babies they're responsible for."

"We could do that as well," Rachel told her as Lee stirred in Brooke's arms, drawing their attention to him. "I can't believe I'm actually a mom."

"He's so cute," Brooke told her as she gazed down at the baby. "And at least he turned out to be a boy. I bet you and Julian will be glad of the boy stuff that Mia couldn't use."

"But of course," Rachel replied with a smile. "Me and Julian were kind of slow with the baby shopping."

"Let me guess you were both too busy in the bedroom." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Got it in one Brookie," Rachel told her. "When is Nathan going to do his forfeit for losing the burger bet?"

"When you're okay to walk around," Brooke said. "So I'm thinking about the middle of August. There are no babies due to be born then."

"Will you be okay to do that?" Rachel asked.

"I'll be fine," Brooke told her. "And I won't be carrying anything. Nathan will be doing that. What's it like being 19 anyway?"

"The same as it was when I was 18," Rachel replied with a laugh. "Except now I'm a mom and I'm getting over major surgery."

"What's it like having a c-section?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Rachel replied honestly. "I can tell you that afterwards it feels like your insides want to escape where they cut you."

"Really?" Brooke asked wide eyed.

"Yeah," Rachel replied. "Doctor Copeland told me to hold a pillow against my front when I'm moving and it helps actually."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Brooke said. There were a few moments of silence before Brooke added. "I'm sorry about what the doc had to do."

"I am too but then I think if he hadn't have done that I wouldn't be here now," Rachel told her as she gave her a sad smile. "I have Lee and that's more than what some women get to experience."

"I'm glad the doc saved you Rach," Brooke told her as she handed Lee to her. She then quickly moved off the bed. "We'll carry on our girly bonding session in a few minutes. Right now I have to go and pee."

"I don't miss that at all." Rachel said as she laughed softly and watched Brooke hurry out of the room.


	42. Fun & Games

**Thank you all so much for reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"_What_?!" Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Julian and Clay said in unison. They all had shocked expressions as they spoke. They were all gathered at Brooke and Lucas's house and they were discussing the calendar idea.

"You can't be serious?!" Jake asked.

"That's just harsh." Clay added.

"Why am I included in that?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"What did I do?" Nathan whined.

"You wouldn't dare!" Julian said.

"Makes no difference to me." Owen added.

"Yes we're serious." Rachel replied.

"There is a way to get around it." Peyton added.

"Yes there is." Brooke said as she grinned at the guys' expressions.

"What?" they all asked in unison. Brooke and Rachel shared a knowing look and grinned.

"You do the calendar." Haley answered.

"That's blackmail." Nathan replied with a frown.

"So you want us to pose for a sexy fireman calendar for charity and if we don't we won't get any?" Clay asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

"That's right honey." Quinn told him.

"I think you guys should do it," Mia added. "It is for the new mother and baby unit after all."

"Yeah you should," Peyton agreed. "Just look how many babies that firehouse is responsible for."

"And you _really_ should Broody," Brooke said. "After all you and me have the highest baby tally."

"I already said I would do it Brooke," Lucas told her. "So you don't need to blackmail me or withhold your wifely duties."

"See Lucas is doing it so you guys should take a leaf out of his book," Rachel said as she gave Julian a pointed look. "You should do it out of gratitude for the hospital saving my life and your son's."

"Okay I'll do it." Julian replied.

"Good," Rachel replied with a smile. She then looked down at a five-week-old Lee who was gripping a section of her hair. "See I told you I would get your daddy to do it."

"I have an idea." Quinn said as her eyes lit up.

"What?" Clay asked curious.

"Seeing as though it's for the mother and baby unit, why don't you guys pose with your kids?" Quinn suggested.

"I like that idea," Julian said as he grinned. He then looked down at Lee and grinned as he said. "You ready to be in a calendar with your daddy huh?"

"What about those of us who don't have our kids here yet?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Lucas added.

"Or those who have one and one on the way?" Jake wondered.

"You could pose with your other halves and I could do some artistic thing where you kiss the bump or something." Quinn told them.

"Hell no." Haley, Brooke and Peyton replied.

"I'm _not _having my stretch marks on show." Haley added.

"Me neither." Brooke said as she shook her head.

"Likewise." Peyton agreed with a frown.

"Well it was just an idea." Quinn said.

"We'd definitely sell more with just the guys." Mia said backing the girls up.

"We'd sell tons more if you guys are shirtless." Rachel said as she grinned.

"I agree with Rachel." Brooke replied as she winked at Lucas.

"I suppose you'd want me all oiled up to huh?" Lucas asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Now _there's_ an idea." Brooke said as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"So who will do what month?" Owen asked.

"What months are your birthdays in?" Mia asked in response. "Maybe you could do your birthday month and then one at random."

"That won't work," Owen told her as Evelyn woke up and began to cry. He went over to her and picked her up instantly. Mia watched with a fond smile. "Me and Clay are both August and Lucas and Julian are November."

"We could have the guys who don't share a birthday month with another have their month," Haley said. "Then mix the rest up."

"Right," Brooke began as took her diary out of her purse. She opened it to the year planner page. "So Nathan can have December seeing as though you're the only one doing the calendar who has that month. And May because Haley's birthday is in May."

"Sounds good to me." Nathan replied reluctantly.

"It sure does to me," Haley replied with a smile. "For my birthday month I think Nathan should be wearing those yellow fireman pants and be stood under a hose so he's all wet."

"Go Haley!" Brooke chuckled.

"God you do realize that other people will be seeing this right?" Nathan asked as he gave her an incredulous look.

"Yeah," Haley replied mischievously. "They can see how hot my husband is."

"Okay moving on," Brooke said causing the others to laugh. "Seeing as though Lucas and Julian share November, Owen can have that month. And February for Mia's birthday."

"Any suggestions for your birthday picture?" Owen asked as he looked up from changing Evelyn's diaper and grinned.

"I'm not sure," Mia replied with a thoughtful frown. "How about you surprise me?"

"I can do that." Owen told her as he finished the diaper change.

"October is Jake and you can also have April." Brooke told him.

"Why April?" Peyton asked.

"Because the only thing birthday wise in April is Jenny's." Brooke told her.

"Why not July?" Peyton asked with a slight pout.

"Because you and Rachel both have a birthday in July and rather than have you bicker over who has their fireman in their birthday month, a completely neutral one will be July." Brooke told her.

"Fair point." Rachel replied. Peyton continued to sulk quietly.

"Clay can be September because of Quinn's birthday and July." Brooke said in a matter of fact tone.

"Nice to know I'm neutral." Clay said with a lopsided grin.

"At least you're not neutered." Nathan told him which resulted in more laughter.

"Thank God Logan and Charlotte aren't in the room." Quinn said in an amused tone.

"Or Jenny." Jake added.

"Lucas honey, you can be Mr. August," Brooke told him. She then gave a squeal of delight as she added. "And Mr. January."

"So to quote Owen any suggestions?" Lucas asked as he grinned. He found it amusing how Brooke was excited that she would have him on her birthday month.

"I do, but you'll have to wait and see," she replied coyly. "So last but no means least we have Julian who will be June and March."

"That sounds fine to me." Julian replied.

"Brooke there should be a group shot for the cover." Haley told her.

"That's exactly what I had in mind," Brooke told her. "Now the major question is when can we get the photo shoot done?"

"And where are we having it?" Clay asked.

"Fire house would be best with Haley's suggestion." Nathan answered.

"I agree with Nathan." Brooke replied.

"Well if it's at the fire house we can do it whenever," Quinn said. "I can work quickly so it could happen while they're working."

"We'll do that then," Brooke said as she closed he diary. "Well it looks like everything is sorted ready for the photo shoot which is great because I'm starving."

"I can't believe that we did this before breakfast," Nathan grumbled. "Whose idea was that again?"

"It was strategical," Rachel replied. "No sex and no food would make you agree quicker."

"Well it worked. I'm going to go get started on making breakfast. Bacon and eggs okay with everybody?" Lucas asked as he stood. He was met by a round of affirmative answers before he headed off to the kitchen.

"I can't wait to get some food," Brooke said in a dreamy tone. "Or to hit the mall afterwards. You ready to be bag boy Nathan?"

"Not really." He replied with an unimpressed expression.

"You've got nobody to blame but yourself honey." Haley told him as she shook her head at him. The others laughed and Nathan quickly stood.

"I'm going to go and help Lucas." Nathan said as he quickly left the room. The sound of more laughter rung in his ears.

**~X~**

"Are you okay with the bags there Nate?" Brooke asked as she grinned. They had only been at the mall a little under twenty minutes and Nathan was already lost under a mountain of bags.

"Yeah I'm just dandy," Nathan replied as he rolled his eyes. "Just how many bags are there going to be at the end of this shopping trip?"

"Who knows," Brooke replied. "You might have to do a lot of trips to the cars to put them in."

"I'm just glad you have name labels on them," Nathan said. "It'll make that much easier."

"Are you pissed that you're missing out on the movie with the rest of the guys?" Rachel asked in an amused tone.

"Just a little," Nathan admitted. "I can't believe you're dragging me around the mall while I carry all these girly bags."

"You're the one who made the bet honey," Haley told him. "If you didn't want to do the forfeit you shouldn't have participated."

"I know, it just sucks!" Nathan whined, causing the girls to laugh.

"I need to get Owen a birthday present," Mia said as she frowned. "I'm just not sure what to get him."

"How old is he?" Quinn asked.

"26." Mia replied.

"Why don't you get him some CD's?" Nathan suggested. "He was on about wanting some albums at work the other day."

"Well we'll go to a music store and you can tell Mia which ones." Haley told him.

"Why don't you and Owen go out to dinner?" Brooke suggested.

"We'd need a babysitter," Mia replied. "And we're a little clingy when it comes to Ev."

"Me and Lucas can look after her," Brooke offered. "You could pick her up on your way back."

"It's only dinner." Peyton pointed out.

"It'll be a few hours' tops." Rachel added.

"I'll think about it." Mia said as she smiled.

"Where are we headed next?" Quinn asked.

"Can we go to the toy store?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah the toy store!" Jenny agreed.

"Yay momma!" Logan joined in.

"Yeah we should go to the toy store," Haley said as she smiled. "Nathan might enjoy himself in there. He'll be surrounded by things suited for his mental age."

"Hey!" Nathan whined as he frowned at his wife. "That was harsh Mrs. Scott."

"You deserved it though," Haley told him with a playful smile. "I've heard less whining coming from Charlotte, Jenny and Logan and they're kids."

"Unca Nafan," Logan began as he toddled over to Nathan. "We play with toys?"

"We sure can buddy," Nathan replied with a grin. "I'm glad you're on my side."

"Let's go." Logan said eagerly as he took hold of Nathan's hand and began to hurry over to the toy store.

**~X~**

"That's the first batch of shopping bags in the cars," Nathan said as he arrived back at the food court where the girls and children were sat. "I think I might be able to get this batch there in one go."

"When we're done you might have another 14 trips." Rachel told him as she sniggered.

"Do you really need all this stuff?" Nathan asked as he loaded himself up.

"Of course." Came the reply from all the women.

"There are things for Alyssa in there honey." Haley told him.

"Well she can have as much as she wants," Nathan told her with a grin. "I'll be as quick as I can taking these to the cars. Just make sure that none of you pregnant ones go into labor."

"We'll try not to." Peyton replied with a chuckle.

"Who is due to pop next anyway?" Rachel asked curious.

"Well going on the dates Haley, then Peyton and then me," Brooke replied. "But going on the baby situation it will probably be me, then Haley then Peyton. I just hope I make it past 24 weeks before they arrive."

"How far along are you now?" Peyton asked.

"22 weeks," Brooke replied. "Even though I look about ready to give birth."

"You look even bigger than I did with Lee." Rachel told her with a chuckle.

"She does have three babies in there remember." Mia said as she smiled.

"You know something that confused the hell out of me when I was pregnant with both Charlie and Logie?" Quinn asked. The girls shook their heads. "Working out the weeks to the months."

"Me and Haley had this conversation ages ago," Brooke said with a knowing smile. "You enter the ninth month at 36 weeks and your due date is at the end of the ninth month at the start week 40."

"I worked out the average and everything but it's gone completely out of my head." Haley added.

"Hey Haley you know what you should do when Nathan comes back?" Rachel said as she got a devilish grin on her face.

"What?" Haley asked curious.

"Tell him you're in labor to see how he reacts," Rachel said with a chuckle. "You can say you were preparing him."

"That would be funny." Peyton said as she laughed.

"You should wait until we have him loaded up with bags again," Brooke told her. "It would make it even more amusing."

"And do it when the guys are back from watching the movie." Mia suggested.

"Yeah that way the guys can tease Nathan if he faints." Quinn said in an amused tone.

"You know I think I will," Haley replied with a laugh. "I think I'd like the opportunity to see what his reaction would be like when I can actually tease him about it."

"I can't wait to see this." Brooke said quietly as they saw Nathan heading back towards them.

**~X~**

"Just how much money did you girls spend today?" Lucas asked as he, Owen, Clay, Jake and Julian headed over to the girls after their movie had finished. They were once again in the food court and to say Nathan looked harassed was an understatement.

"An obscene amount." Brooke told him before he kissed her lovingly. She then gave Haley a sneaky look and winked. Haley grinned in response.

"How was your movie?" Quinn asked Clay as Logan clambered onto his lap.

"It was really good," Clay replied. "It's a shame you missed it Nathan. You would have loved it."

"Yeah thanks for that!" Nathan replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Did you have fun?" Jake asked as he laughed at Nathan's expression.

"Yeah I had tons of fun," Nathan told him. "I had almost as much fun as when I went to have root canal."

"How many trips to the car did you have to do?" Julian asked as he picked Lee up.

"Six so far," Nathan replied. "I doubt that there'll be room in the cars for us to actually sit in; especially those with kids."

"Is anybody officially bankrupt yet?" Owen asked.

"Maybe me," Rachel replied. "There were so many cute things for Lee."

"You know I never thought I'd see the day that Rachel would get mushy over baby stuff." Peyton said as she laughed. The other's burst out laughing in response.

"Oh my God!" Haley suddenly causing everybody's attention to move to her. The girls tried their best not to smirk.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked worriedly as he tried not to drop the mountains of shopping bags he held.

"I think I just had a contraction." Haley said as she wondered how she had managed to keep her face straight.

"What?!" Nathan asked as his eyes almost fell out of his head.

"You should get to the hospital!" Rachel said in a panicked tone.

"We should. Come on Hales." Nathan said as he turned to head back to the parking garage.

As he did he tried to pull his car keys out of his jeans pocket. He knocked the empty drinks cartons off their table as he did and the shopping bags fell off his shoulder and landed on the floor. He then tripped over them and landed in a heap on the floor as his keys went flying under the table. The people gathered around their table erupted into hysterical laughter as Nathan looked up at them in a daze. Several other people dining in the food court looked over and laughed. He frowned as he saw Haley grinning down at him.

"Well that was amusing." She told him as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Did you plan this?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Yep and it was definitely worth it to see that!" Haley said as she giggled.

"Way to go with the public humiliation Nate!" Lucas said through his laughter.

"I think you're still the expert at that," Nathan replied as he moved his gaze to Lucas. "This _doesn't_ top having sex on a fire engine in full view of the security cameras."

"What's that mean?" Charlotte asked Clay.

"Uh, it's how babies are made sweetie," Clay said as he looked at Quinn wide eyed. "Anyway shouldn't we get going?"

"Yes we should." Lucas agreed.

"We should indeed," Brooke confirmed as Lucas helped her stand. "I have a doctor's appointment to get to."

**~X~**

"Okay Brooke how are you feeling?" Dr. Copeland said to Brooke as he walked into the room where she and Lucas were waiting.

"Tired, achy, hungry and the size of a whale," she replied. "And I wish I didn't have to go to the bathroom quite so much."

"That sounds normal for a 22 week pregnancy. So other than that you're feeling okay?" Dr. Copeland asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah I am," Brooke told him. "I'm still taking the supplements that Dr. Robertson gave me as stated."

"That's good," Dr. Copeland replied. "Are you looking forward to seeing your babies again?"

"Of course," Lucas replied with a smile. "It's the highlight of the doctor's appointment. That and knowing that they're developing okay."

"It is." Brooke said as she smiled.

"Well shall we get on with your exam?" Dr. Copeland asked in a friendly tone. "That way you get to see them sooner."

Half an hour later, Brooke's exam was almost over. Dr. Copeland was currently doing her sonogram and Brooke and Lucas's eyes were glued to the monitors. They could make out the shape of the twins easily. The third baby was obscured slightly by the second twin.

"Would you like to know the sex of the twins?" Dr. Copeland asked. "I can tell what your twins are but the third baby is being shielded."

"Do you want to know?" Lucas asked Brooke as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you?" Brooke asked in response.

"I do if you do." He told her. Dr. Copeland watched them with an amused expression on his face.

"Yes." Brooke replied.

"You're twins are boys," Dr. Copeland told them. "Congratulations."

"Boys?" Lucas asked as his face broke out into a wide grin.

"Are they okay?" Brooke asked. "Is there any sign of that twin to twin syndrome?"

"No they both look the same size," Dr. Copeland as he studied the screen once again. "From what I can see of baby number three, he or she looks a really good size too. You're definitely looking after them well mom."

"Well I want to start as I mean to go on." Brooke told him with a smile.

"Right so now we've checked out the baby Scott's, let's do the final exam on mom and check how your cervix is holding out." Dr. Copeland said.

"I hate this part," Brooke told him as she moved into position. "I just hope it's holding out with the weight of these three on it."

"We're about to find out," Dr. Copeland said as he began his examination. He frowned as he did. Several moments later his exam was done. "Going off your previous measurements there has been some slight shortening going on in there."

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked as Brooke covered herself up.

"It means it's slightly smaller on the last exam," Dr. Copeland said as he threw his surgical gloves in the trash. "It's only by 5mm at the moment but it could continue. So Brooke I want you to go on bed rest as a precaution."

"Is it really that serious?" Brooke asked in alarm.

"It can be," Dr. Copeland replied. "That's why I want you to go on bed rest to take the weight and pressure off your cervix. So no sex either. I'll see you in two weeks time and see if that's helped."

"What about going to the bathroom and stuff?" Brooke asked.

"You can shower and bathe as normal and you can eat sitting up," Dr. Copeland explained. "Just make sure the rest of the time you're led down."

"I'll make sure of it." Lucas told him as he took hold of Brooke's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.


	43. This Is It

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Hey Tigger," Haley greeted as she came into one of the downstairs guestrooms at Brooke and Lucas's house. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm _so_ bored!" Brooke whined. She had been on her bed rest for three weeks and it was already making her go crazy. "I've read these magazines about fifty times already."

"Where's Peyton?" Haley asked as she frowned slightly. "I thought she was supposed to be keeping you company until I got here?"

"She had to go and get Jenny from school," Brooke told her. "She was throwing up all over the place."

"Nice," Haley said as she pulled a disgusted expression. She then smiled as she said. "I brought you a whole stash of brownies from Karen. She was worried that you might have run out."

"I'm down to my last three," Brooke replied as her face lit up. "So that news just made my day."

"So what have you done besides read your magazines repeatedly?" Haley asked as she got comfy on the bed beside Brooke.

"Watched trashy day time TV, looked at tons of baby things online," Brooke replied with a sigh. "Ate more than my own body weight in junk food. That's pretty much it. How about you?"

"I spent my day trying to teach high school kids the joy of English," Haley replied. "The new senior class was a little shocked when they saw my bump."

"I bet they were," Brooke replied with a smile. "I hope they didn't give you any grief."

"No they didn't," Haley assured her as she laughed. "They kept calling me Miss James though and I had to remind them that I'm now Mrs. James-Scott."

"So Nathan doesn't have to worry about any teenage boys having a crush on his wife huh?" Brooke asked in a playful tone.

"I don't think anybody other than Nathan finds me attractive right now," Haley told her as she laughed. "I feel so big and gross. I can't imagine how you feel with three in there."

"Like I'm slowly being crushed from the inside out," Brooke told her as the news started on the television. "My bladder and kidneys seem to be taking the brunt of it."

"I can relate," Haley said as her attention fell on the television screen. "Oh no! There's been a fire at a pet store."

"I hope they got all the animals out okay," Brooke said as she too looked at the screen. It showed several firemen carrying animals out of the building. "Hey there's Owen."

"He's probably the only one who wouldn't freak out carrying a tank full of spiders." Haley said as they saw what he was holding. She shuddered as she spoke.

"Oh my God! Can my husband get any more adorable?" Brooke said as she saw Lucas coming out of the smoke filled building carrying two kittens. He took his mask off as soon as he came out. The camera stayed on him as he headed over towards a truck and he pulled out an oxygen bottle and mask. He then proceeded to put the mask in front of the kitten's noses. "Damn that just made me fall in love with him all over again."

"I bet a whole load of women just did," Haley said in an amused tone as Nathan appeared holding a rabbit. He copied Lucas's actions with another oxygen bottle. "How adorable are our husbands right now?"

"I have to buy those kitties," Brooke said. "They're just too cute."

"I think I might buy that bunny too," Haley said. "Our home is lacking a pet."

"I hope nobody dies in that fire, whether they are human or animal," Brooke said as they continued to watch. Clay emerged carrying a cage of budgies. "You think Charlotte and Logan will want a new budgie?"

"Are you turning this into whatever the firemen rescue becomes their pet?" Haley asked as she laughed.

"If it was that I'd hate to be Mia," Brooke said as she shuddered. "I would hate to have a gigantic spider as a pet."

"Me too," Haley agreed. "At least our guys rescued the cute ones."

"Rachel and Julian are getting fish!" Brooke said as she giggled. Haley laughed as she heard Brooke's words.

"I can't wait to see if Jake brings anything out." Haley replied.

"Aww Jake found the puppies," Brooke said in a dreamy tone as the camera showed Jake with a husky puppy under each arm. "I want one."

"I think it's amusing listening to your commentary." Haley told her.

"Hey come on this is the most exciting thing I've seen in a week," Brooke told her. She then grinned as she added. "Besides seeing Lucas naked after his showers obviously."

"I thought you two were banned from any bedroom type activity." Haley said as she frowned.

"We are," Brooke said as she sighed and pouted unhappily. "But Dr. Copeland didn't say I couldn't look."

"Good point." Haley replied.

"Where's my cell phone?" Brooke said as she looked at the nightstand. She found it under one of her magazines.

"Who are you calling?" Haley asked curious.

"Lucas," Brooke replied. "That report said the fire was earlier so they should be at the station now. I'm going to tell him that I want the kittens and one of those husky puppies."

"If he answers tell him to tell Nathan to get the rabbit he rescued." Haley told her.

"Will do." Brooke replied as Lucas's phone rang at the other end.

"_Pretty Girl what's wrong?"_ Lucas asked as he answered. He sounded a little breathless.

"I just saw you guys on the news," Brooke told him. "Did all the animals get out okay?"

"_Yes we rescued them all,"_Lucas answered as he laughed. "_They're being checked over at a veterinary surgery right now."_

"I'm glad you did," Brooke replied. "I want those two kittens you gave oxygen to. And one of the husky puppies Jake rescued."

"_What?"_ Lucas asked in a surprised tone. "_Are you serious?"_

"Yes!" Brooke insisted. "And Haley wants the bunny that Nathan rescued."

"_I'm sure the pet store owner will be pleased to hear that,_" Lucas told her. _"The only pets that had been sold were the spiders."_

"Can you get in touch with the pet store owner?" Brooke asked.

"_My dad will have his details for the paperwork. Why?"_

"Because you should call him and tell him that you have homes for all the animals." Brooke told him.

"_Wait what do you mean __**all**__ the animals?"_ Lucas asked in a shocked tone.

"Our place is big enough Luke." Brooke told him.

"_You seriously want to buy two kittens, two puppies, a rabbit, four budgies, a tank of tropical fish and a chinchilla?" _Lucas asked.

"There was a chinchilla too?" Brooke asked in a dreamy tone. Haley laughed as she heard her. "We'll have them all Lucas."

"_Are you __**crazy**__?"_ Lucas asked her in a shocked tone. "_Do you not think we'll be busy enough with our babies?"_

"But I want them Lucas!" Brooke whined. Haley laughed louder as she saw that Brooke was actually pouting. "Haley will be getting the bunny anyway. And Quinn was thinking of getting Logan and Charlotte a pet."

"_I'll talk to Clay and see what he says about him and Quinn getting a pet,"_ Lucas said with a sigh. "_And I'll call the pet store guy and tell him they all have homes._"

"Lucas you are the _best_ husband ever," Brooke said happily. "I'll even pay the vet place for any treatment they all needed. Except the spiders of course."

"_Understood,"_ Lucas said as he chuckled softly._ "Look I gotta go Pretty Girl. We're due to finish so I need to go and get my dad to call the pet store guy."_

"Okay Broody," Brooke replied. "Can you bring some Chinese food home with you?"

"_I can do that. Do you want your usual?_" Lucas asked.

"Yep." Brooke told him in a happy tone.

"_Okay, I'll be as quick as I can,"_ Lucas told her. "_I love you Pretty Girl."_

"I love you too Broody." Brooke replied as they ended the call.

"You have that boy wrapped around your finger." Haley said in an amused tone as Brooke placed her cell back on the nightstand.

"Just like you do with Nathan." Brooke told her with a giggle.

"Point taken," Haley replied. She then decided to change the subject. "How about I go get the brownies and we can catch up on some soaps?"

"Good idea Hales," Brooke agreed. "I'm going to head to the bathroom first though."

"You're okay getting there by yourself right?" Haley asked.

"Yep. The doctor said I'm allowed to walk to the bathroom and stand while I'm in the shower," Brooke assured her. "I'll be fine. You just go get those brownies."

**~X~**

"So you guys were actually fighting over who got what animal?" Brooke asked Lucas that evening. They had moved to their bedroom and Lucas was massaging Brooke's feet as she lay on their bed.

"Well not actually hitting each other," Lucas replied. "It was more of a verbal debate."

"So who got what?" Brooke asked.

"Naley got the rabbit," Lucas began. "Owen and Mia got the chinchilla. Clay and Quinn took two of the budgies, my mom and dad took the other two budgies. Rachel and Julian want the fish tank because Rachel said she has less chance of murdering the fish. Jeyton are having one of the puppies and Uncle Dan and Aunt Deb are having the other. So that means we get the kittens."

"When do we get them?" Brooke asked as he continued to rub her feet.

"The vet says that he wants to keep them in for another day or two to make sure there's no lasting damage from the smoke inhalation," Lucas told her. "So that will give us time to get the things we need for them."

"So if I reserve the stuff online at the huge pet store in the mall you'll go and pick it up for me?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"I sure will," Lucas replied. "And you leave any cleaning up that has to be done behind them to me."

"You'll have to anyway while I'm on bed rest," Brooke told him. She then looked down at her bump and said. "I can't wait for these guys to arrive."

"Well hopefully they'll stay in there for another week at least," Lucas replied. "They have a better chance then."

"I know," Brooke said in a soft tone. "Let's just hope my cervix holds out."

"Well we're not getting up to any of the sex stuff so it should," Lucas said as he stopped massaging her feet and moved so that he was led beside her. She snuggled against him as his right hand went to her bump and stroked it gently. "And you're horizontal practically all the time so that will take a lot of the strain off it."

"You know I expected to spend our honeymoon period being horizontal for a completely different reason." Brooke told him as she managed a smile. Lucas chuckled at her reply and kissed her gently.

"Same here," he agreed. "But doing this will mean our kids have a better chance at the start of their lives. We'll just have to postpone our honeymoon for about five years or so."

"You hope it's only five years," Brooke replied with a soft laugh. "It could be eighteen."

"That will never happen," Lucas assured her. "When the kids are like a year old we'll leave them with Naley and go off on our honeymoon. We'll go somewhere private and secluded so I can have you when I want, how I want."

"Is that really appropriate talk for our current condition?" Brooke asked him as she took a deep breath. "I mean my hormones are already haywire and now you're saying all this stuff. And you know we can't do anything about it."

"I'm sorry Pretty Wife," Lucas said as he kissed her cheek gently. "I seem to let my mouth run in front of my brain sometimes."

"What the brain in your head or the one in your pants?" Brooke asked in an amused tone as Lucas continued to rub her bump.

"Both," he replied with a chuckle. "So changing the subject, Quinn's coming to the firehouse tomorrow to take the photos for the calendar."

"It sucks that I can't go there to watch," Brooke said as she pouted slightly. "Anyway I thought that it was your day off tomorrow?"

"It is," Lucas replied. "But me and the other guys who are off thought it would be better to get those pictures done tomorrow rather than when we're on duty. That's why we haven't got round to it yet. Especially with what some of the pictures involve."

"What have you guys got planned?" Brooke asked in a curious tone.

"There'll be shots of some of us stood in front of actual fires all oiled up and shirtless," Lucas told her. "Nathan's going to be getting all wet under a hose for Haley in front of a fire engine. Julian's going to be naked and have a fire extinguisher covering his modesty."

"_What_?!" Brooke asked as she laughed. "Rachel requested that one right?"

"She sure did," Lucas replied with a laugh. "Owen's going to be with Evelyn in one of the pictures. Mia wants an arty shot of him shirtless in his fire uniform holding her."

"What else is going to be going on in these pictures?" Brooke asked.

"Jake's going to be all wet and soapy washing the fire engines," Lucas continued. "As for me the ideas I came up with for you was me stood in a flaming doorway in just my fire pants and helmet and holding an axe."

"Damn," Brooke muttered as she pictured it. "Will you be all oiled up in that?"

"I'm going to be oiled up in both my pictures because I know you'll like it," Lucas told her. He heard her sharp intake of breath at his revelation. "In the second one I'll be all shirtless and oiled up in front of a fire engine."

"Get out of this room _right_ now." Brooke told him in an urgent tone.

"What? Why?" Lucas asked in a shocked tone.

"Please Lucas!" Brooke pleaded. "Just go and sleep in a guest room tonight. _Please_."

"Oh I get it," Lucas said as he grinned. "You like the sound of those pictures a little too much don't you?"

"_Yes_!" Brooke replied in an exasperated tone. "And if you don't get the hell out of here I'm going to be jumping on you and that won't do our babies any good at all. So please just go and sleep in a guest room. Preferably one downstairs."

"Okay," Lucas said with a sigh as he reluctantly moved away from her and climbed off the bed. "If you need anything call my cell and I'll be up in seconds."

"Don't worry I will," Brooke told him as she watched him head towards the door. "I'm sorry about kicking you out of the bedroom. I just don't trust myself to not pounce on you and do _really_ dirty things to you."

"I understand Pretty Girl, honestly I do," he told her as he smiled at her. "You just calm your hormones down and get some shut eye. Have some sweet dreams about the calendar shoot."

"Oh don't you worry I sure will be having sweet dreams." Brooke told him. He chuckled and then quickly left the room before he changed his mind.

**~X~**

"Hales can I just say I love your long lost sister for this ingenious idea she came up with." Brooke said in a happy tone as she and Haley looked at the laptop screen in front of them.

"I have to say I love her more for the idea too," Haley agreed as she laughed. "And it's probably a good thing that I'm not actually at the firehouse for when Nathan gets all wet and sexy. I think one Scott brother getting caught going at it on the fire engine is enough don't you?"

"God are me and Lucas _ever_ going to live that down?" Brooke asked as she shook her head. "That was months ago and people still bring it up."

"That's exactly why I'm staying away from the firehouse until I know the photo shoot is definitely over," Haley told her. "Seeing it on this webcam is going to be enough to get me going."

"Well maybe you should have stayed at your place," Brooke suggested as she grinned. "And if you feel the urge to Haley yourself please go into another room like the bathroom and do it in there."

"Brooke!" Haley said as she laughed. "Unlike some of us in this room, I have self control."

"I have self control," Brooke told her. "Last night I threw Lucas out of the bedroom rather than hump him."

"I don't think that's self control Brooke," Haley said as she continued to laugh. "That's called removing the temptation."

"Well I didn't hump him while he was in here and you should have heard the things he was saying," Brooke told him as her eyes widened. "I can't believe that Nathan is actually going to stand under one of those hoses for you and pose."

"I can't believe he's actually doing it either," Haley said in a surprised tone. "They're not what you call nice to get hit by."

"I just hope he has some sense and doesn't have it on full," Brooke said as she giggled. She then saw Lucas clamber on top of the fire engine to hold the hose. "Damn Lucas is the one that's going to be getting Nathan all wet?"

"Unfortunately for you it doesn't look like it," Haley said as they watched Lucas maneuver the hose over a metal bar so that the end pointed down at Nathan. "He's just setting the hose up."

"Damn," Brooke said in a disappointed tone. "So now it's going to look like Nathan is having a shower at the back of the fire engine with his pants on."

"That will do me fine," Haley said as she watched Nathan avidly. The water then began to come through the hose and they saw Nathan flinch and gasp as the water hit him. "At least they don't have it on full."

"_Hales you're just lucky that I love you,"_ Nathan said into the camera. "_Because this is freaking freezing!_"

"Wait a second," Brooke said as she frowned. "If Quinn is taking the photos then who's filming this?"

"Mia," Haley told her. "She had to take Evelyn there for her pictures with Owen, so Quinn asked her to film so we could watch."

"I'm surprised that you still have the ability to talk," Brooke said as they watched Nathan get wetter and wetter as Quinn told him to do various different poses. "Are you sure that Nathan hasn't done this before? He looks like he has."

"He's not done it in _public_ before." Haley replied. Brooke's head spun round to look at Haley.

"Okay spill!" she said. Haley blushed as she realized what she had let slip.

"I had him do it for me in the shower at the firehouse when he had finished his shift and the current crew was out on a call," Haley confessed. Brooke's jaw dropped. "He ended up wearing a lot less than what he has on right now."

"Haley James-Scott I'm shocked," Brooke said as her eyes almost fell out of her head. "I dread to think what else has gone on at the firehouse."

"Me too," Haley agreed as she continued to watch Nathan pose. "Oh my."

"What?" Brooke asked as she moved her attention back to the screen. She laughed as she saw Nathan pull the front waistband of his trousers away from his body and aim the water stream down them. "Is that a request from Quinn or you? Or is he just a glutton for punishment?"

"I never requested that but I like it," Haley said as she swallowed hard. "It's a _really_ good thing that I'm not at the firehouse."

"God do you want me to leave you alone with the webcam?" Brooke asked.

"_You guys do realize that I can hear what you're saying right?"_ Mia's voice said. Brooke laughed loudly as Haley blushed further.

"_So can I_." Nathan added as he looked at the webcam and grinned.

"How much have you heard?" Haley asked as she gave Brooke a worried look.

"_Everything._" Lucas said as he appeared in front of the camera. Brooke swallowed hard as she saw that he was all oiled up.

"Who oiled you up?" Brooke asked as a pang of jealousy went through her.

"_I did my front and Owen reluctantly did my back_," Lucas replied. "_And I had to return the favor."_

"And that wasn't caught on the camera because?" Brooke asked in a disappointed tone.

"_Because Nathan was too busy getting himself all wet for his wife,"_ Lucas answered. He then frowned as he added. "_Man that sounds __**so**__ wrong."_

"_It does_," Nathan agreed as he came up to the camera and pushed Lucas out of the way. "_Are you happy now Hales? I'm about to get hypothermia and my man parts have migrated inside my body somewhere. But on the upside, I think the pictures will look pretty good. Or so Quinn tells me anyway."_

"Can you put the hose on Lucas before he comes homes then?" Brooke asked him. "That way there's less chance of him going all gutter mind on me."

"_I am __**not**__ inflicting that type of pain on myself."_ Lucas said from somewhere off camera.

"_You need to,_" Julian's voice said from the same direction Lucas's voice had come from. "_It might make you less fertile. I'm sure Brooke wishes that you'd done that before the fire engines fiasco."_

"I do sometimes," Brooke admitted. "And I probably will when I have three screaming babies to look after."

"_Lucas it's your turn,"_ Quinn said. "_Go get in position."_

"_I'm sure that's not the first time he's heard that from a woman's mouth."_ Julian said as he sniggered.

"_Shut up!"_ Lucas whined before he made his way over to the fire engine. Nathan had now moved so Brooke and Haley were able to see clearly.

"Okay I'm thinking that I shouldn't be watching this right now," Brooke said as she fanned herself with a magazine. "It's getting incredibly warm."

"Should you be letting your blood pressure shoot up like that?" Haley asked in a concerned tone.

"Probably not," Brooke admitted. "I'm just _really_ glad that it wasn't Lucas under the hose. That _would_ have led to a whole heap of problems."

"_Hey if this is making your blood pressure go up Brooke, I'm turning it off."_ Mia said in a concerned tone.

"Don't you dare missy!" Brooke said as her eyes widened. "It's not every day I get to see my husband like that."

"Don't worry Mia. I'll get her under control." Haley assured her.

"You can't even get yourself under control Haley James-Scott," Brooke said in a playful tone as she continued to watch Lucas pose. "God he's so hot!"

"_Just wait until you see my other shoot,"_ Lucas said as he grinned. They both saw Quinn clicking away happily on her camera as Mia changed the angle of filming slightly. "_I'll be very hot."_

"Just don't burn yourself," Brooke told him as she stopped fanning herself. "Knowing your luck you probably will."

"_Don't worry; we're all going to make sure that none of us get burnt_." Jake said from off camera.

"Good." Brooke and Haley said in unison. They then settled down and continued to watch the rest of the calendar shoot.

**~X~**

"Are you sure you don't mind watching her for a couple of hours?" Mia asked Lucas as she reluctantly handed Evelyn over to him a week later.

"Honestly I don't mind at all," Lucas assured her. "It'll give Brooke and I some practice for when ours get here."

"We'll only be a few hours," Owen told him. "And you have our numbers right? And the number for the restaurant?"

"And the hospital." Mia added. Lucas chuckled in response.

"Yes I have all the numbers I need," Lucas told them. It was clear to see that neither Mia nor Owen wanted to leave Evelyn with them. "Don't worry we'll take good care of her I promise. You go and have an enjoyable evening. It is Owen's birthday after all."

"I wouldn't have minded staying in," Owen said as he frowned slightly. "It's not like it's a special birthday or anything."

"Well tough you're eating out. It's paid for so enjoy it," Lucas told him. "Now go before you're late. And don't be calling every two seconds either."

"But-" Mia began.

"No buts okay," Lucas said as he grinned. "You're going to be late. Get going to the restaurant. Like you said it's only for a few hours. So the sooner you go the sooner you can come back."

"Okay let's go," Mia said in a reluctant tone. She bent and kissed Evelyn's head softly. "You be a good girl for your Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas okay."

"I'm sure she will." Lucas replied as Owen copied Mia's actions.

"Call us if anything happens okay." He said as he looked at Lucas.

"I promise I will," Lucas told them. "But nothing will happen. So enjoy yourselves."

It took him a few more minutes before he finally got the clingy parents out of the door. He locked the door as he chuckled to himself. He then picked up the bag they had left for Evelyn and the portable crib and made his way upstairs to his and Brooke's bedroom. He opened the door and went in. Brooke looked up as he did and her eyes lit up.

"They finally dropped her off?" Brooke asked as Lucas came over to the bed. "How long did it take them to leave her?"

"Quite a while," Lucas replied as he handed Evelyn to Brooke. "Do you think that we'll be clingy parents like that?"

"We'll probably be ten times worse," Brooke replied as she laughed. "Especially with them having to go in the NICU after they're born."

"I think you're right," Lucas agreed as he sat beside her on the bed. As he did the two kittens pounced on him and began to playfully bite him. "These two are certainly full of it.

"They only do that to you," Brooke said as she smiled. "They're just all cute and sleepy when they're with me."

"Did you think of names for them yet?" he asked as he picked up one of their toys and began to play with them.

"I think so," Brooke replied. "I'm thinking that the black smoke tabby should be called Lucky, because after all she was. And her silver tabby sister should be called Mittens because the markings on her front paws make it look like she's wearing mittens. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Lucas replied with a smile. "They're way better names than what I was calling them."

"Claws and Shredder doesn't really have a nice ring to it." Brooke said as she laughed and rocked Evelyn gently.

"Well you would have called them something similar if they used your legs to climb up to get to the kitchen counter when you're feeding them," Lucas told her. "I still think it would have been better if we got the fish."

"I can't believe Rachel named them all after the Finding Nemo characters," Brooke said as she laughed. "And that one is called Deb."

"That's pretty amusing," Lucas agreed. "What do you think about Jeyton calling their dog Sawyer?"

"Wasn't that Jenny that came up with that name?" Brooke asked as Evelyn dozed off.

"So they say," Lucas scoffed. "I reckon they were just too lazy to think of a name and decided to use that."

"I'm surprised that Owen and Mia didn't drop Charlie off as well." Brooke said as Lucas escaped the kittens and went to start setting up the portable crib Owen and Mia had brought over.

"That would have been insane," Lucas told her. "A baby, two kittens, a chinchilla and a very pregnant woman on bed rest all in the same room sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"Not to mention a husband who isn't getting any." Brooke added with a grin.

"And that," Lucas agreed as he finished setting the crib up. "That was easier than I thought it was going to be."

"Well hurry up and put the blankets and stuff in the crib," Brooke told him. "I have to pee."

**~X~**

"Did you two have fun?" Lucas asked Owen and Mia several hours later. They were sat in the lounge having coffee together. Brooke was in the bathroom.

"Surprisingly yes," Mia admitted. "Although it did feel like I'd forgotten something with not having Evelyn there."

"I can imagine," Lucas said as he grinned. "So you've had a good birthday then Owen?"

"I had the best birthday since I had my 21st," Owen replied as Lucky landed in his lap. "These kittens are like ninjas. They just appear out of nowhere."

"You should see them at feeding time," Lucas said as he laughed. "I have one climbing up each leg. Considering they're so small, their claws hurt like a bitch."

"So I felt when this one jumped on me." Owen said as he chuckled.

"That one is called Lucky," Lucas informed him. "And the other one is called Mittens."

"I'm guessing Brooke named them." Owen replied with a laugh.

"Yup," Lucas confirmed with a grin. "Is it that obvious?"

"Hey what's wrong with their names?" Mia asked as she finished feeding Evelyn. "They're cute names."

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled from the top of the staircase.

"Yeah Pretty Girl?" he called back as he stood.

"Uh I think my water just broke." She called back in a worried tone.

"_What?!"_ Lucas called back as he raced to the stairs and went up two at a time. He saw her clutching the banister at the top as she breathed deeply.

"And I think I just had a contraction." She told him as she looked at him with scared eyes.

"Okay we're getting you to the hospital." He told her as he ran a hand through his hair worriedly.

"I need to go and change first because my dress is a little wet," she told him suddenly sounding extremely calm. "Are Owen and Mia still here?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well I'll let you tell them what's happening while I do that and then once they're gone you can put some food out for the kittens and shut them in the kitchen with their litter box. It'll be easier to clean up any accidents in there. Make sure they have their toys and beds in there." Brooke told him.

"Brooke I think getting you to the hospital is more important." Lucas replied.

"Lucas just do that for me okay?" she asked. "We could be at the hospital for ages. We need to make sure they have enough food and water to last them for at least tonight and tomorrow morning. I'll only be worrying about them if you don't do this for me."

"Okay I'll do it," Lucas assured her. He knew the longer he objected the longer it would take to get Brooke to the hospital. "Do you need any help with getting changed?"

"No I should be fine," Brooke told him. "I'll just need you to carry my hospital bag down when I've put my bathroom stuff in it."

"Okay," Lucas told her as he kissed her forehead gently. "Be careful okay."

"Don't worry I will." Brooke told him as she headed off in the direction of their bedroom. Lucas watched her to make sure that she made it before he turned and hurried down the stairs to tell Owen and Mia the news.


	44. Family

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

"Karen honey," Keith called as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Karen was putting the finishing touches to a batch of muffins she was making for the café. "You'll never guess what Owen just told me."

"Owen?" Karen asked as she turned to look at Keith.

"Yes Owen." Keith replied with a smile.

"Um, don't tell me that he and Mia are getting married?" Karen asked as she smiled.

"Nope not that." Keith replied.

"I can't think of anything else." Karen told him after she had thought for a few more minutes.

"Well when they went to Brooke and Lucas's to pick up Evelyn, Brooke went into labor." Keith told her.

"She did?" Karen asked as her eyes widened. "It's a little early for them to be arriving."

"It is," Keith agreed. "But we've known that there was a possibility of them being born this early since Brooke went on her bed rest."

"I know," Karen replied as she placed the lid onto the Tupperware container that she had placed the muffins in. "And even though we knew that possibility it's still worrying now that situation has arrived. Do you think we should go to the hospital?"

"No, Owen said that Lucas said he would call us once the babies had been delivered," Keith told her. "We wouldn't be any use there yet anyway."

"Is Owen phoning around everybody or are we going to do it?" Karen asked.

"I told him that we would do it," Keith replied. "Evelyn was crying and it sounded like Mia needed some help. I think we should just call Nathan and Haley for now. That way Lucas can share the news with the others himself."

"Let's just hope that it will be all good news once the babies are here," Karen said as she frowned with worry. "I dread to think what would happen if something horrible happened. They've already been through so much."

**~X~**

"How are you feeling Brooke?" Dr. Copeland asked as he went into Brooke's private room at the hospital. "Are you still having contractions?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied as she and Lucas looked over at him. "They're definitely on their way huh?"

"I'm afraid they are," Dr. Copeland confirmed as he pulled on a pair of gloves. "I just need to check and see how far dilated you are."

"Does it matter?" Lucas asked in a curious tone. "I mean considering that she's got to have a c-section."

"Lucas!" Brooke said as she gave him a look.

"It's okay," Dr. Copeland assured her. He then looked back at Lucas. "I'm just checking to see if Brooke's cervix has stopped dilating with the drugs we gave her."

"Oh right." Lucas replied. He took hold of Brooke's hand as Dr. Copeland examined her.

"You've definitely dilated another two centimeters since the last time I checked you," Dr. Copeland told her. "We're just finishing prepping the OR so we can deliver your babies. We'll wheel you down there in a few minutes."

"Can Lucas come in with me while the babies are being delivered?" Brooke asked.

"Sure he can," Dr. Copeland told her. "While you're getting your epidural Lucas will have to change into some scrubs so that they're sterile."

"But he'll be in right after that right?" Brooke asked in an anxious tone. "I mean he'll be in there with me before you start the c-section right?"

"Sure he will," Dr. Copeland told her as he smiled warmly as a porter came into her room. "Let's get you to the OR so you can meet your babies."

**~X~**

Brooke was led on the operating table as she waited for Lucas to come into the room. She had some surgical sheets draped in front of her creating a barrier so she couldn't see past them. She heard the door close and a few moments later; Lucas came into her line of vision. He smiled down at her and she returned it.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Numb," Brooke replied. "And a little anxious. I hope they're all okay."

"They will be." Lucas assured her.

"Are you two ready to meet your babies?" Dr. Copeland asked them as he was handed a scalpel.

"We sure are." Lucas replied as he took hold of Brooke's hand.

Lucas saw Dr. Copeland make the incision on Brooke's abdomen. He quickly looked away as the sight of Brooke being cut open wasn't something he really wanted to see. He moved his attention back to Brooke's face to see if she showed any sign of discomfort. He gave her a reassuring smile as she gave him an anxious glance.

"Okay Brooke you'll feel some tugging now," a nurse told her. "That will be Dr. Copeland getting the first baby out."

"Okay." Brooke replied as she squeezed Lucas's hand. He squeezed it back in response.

"Here comes baby number one," Dr. Copeland announced. Lucas looked over and saw him lift the tiny baby from Brooke. "Congratulations it's a boy."

"Is he one of the twins?" Brooke asked as a small cry was heard.

"He sure is," Dr. Copeland said as he cut the cord. Lucas was shocked at how small the baby was. "Have you got a name for him?"

"Which name are we going to pick for him Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked.

"Can I see him first?" Brooke asked.

"Sure you can," the nurse replied as she brought the baby over to Brooke. "Here's your mommy and daddy."

"He can be James Lucas Scott," Brooke said as she looked at her first born. "Hi little guy."

"Hi Jamie." Lucas said as he felt himself become emotional.

"I have to get him in his incubator now," the nurse said in an apologetic tone. "You can see him again when he's in the NICU."

"Okay," Brooke said in a whisper as she looked back at Lucas. Her own eyes filled with tears as she said. "He's so tiny."

"I know he is Brooke," Lucas said as he leant down and kissed her forehead lovingly. "But he's in the best possible hands right here."

"And he's also a big brother," Dr. Copeland announce as the cry of baby number two could be heard. Lucas straightened and glanced over at the second baby. "I know you already know this but he's another boy."

"That's good to know." Lucas said as he managed a smile. Dr. Copeland then handed the baby over to another nurse. She then moved to show him to Brooke and Lucas.

"What shall we call him Luke?" Brooke asked as they looked at him.

"He can be Jack Thomas Scott." Lucas said.

"Hi Jack," Brooke said moments before the nurse whisked him away. "Now we get the surprise of baby number three."

"I can't wait." Lucas said before he kissed Brooke again.

"You won't have to wait much longer," Dr. Copeland told them. Moments later, the cries of baby number three could be heard. "Here she is."

"She?" Brooke asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yes she," Dr. Copeland confirmed. "Congratulations you have a daughter."

"What do you want to name her?" Lucas asked as his tears escaped his eyes.

"Summer Dawn Scott," Brooke said instantly. "That's the name I fell in love with for a girl."

"It's perfect for our daughter," Lucas said as a third nurse showed their baby girl to them. "She's a lot smaller than her brothers."

"She's a good size for her stage though," Dr. Copeland assured him. "That's the main thing."

"Good." Lucas said in a relieved tone.

"They all look so perfect," Brooke said as Lucas gently wiped her tears away. "Tiny but perfect."

"That's because you helped to make them." Lucas replied. Brooke smiled at him in response.

"I'm just going to close you up now Brooke," Dr. Copeland told her. "Then we'll take you through to recovery."

"It's done already?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Yep," Dr. Copeland said. "Everything is out that should be out including both placentas."

"What about the babies?" Lucas asked.

"They will be taken to the NICU so we can monitor them closely," a nurse told him. "We'll keep them in their incubators and help them with their breathing until they can do so for themselves. The steroid shots we gave you earlier should have helped strengthen their lungs as well. We'll be able to keep them at a steady temperature in them as well."

"What about feeding them?" Brooke asked.

"They'll be fed through a tube," the nurse told her as she gave her a friendly smile. "If you want to express your milk we can feed it to them through that."

"But you're resting before you do that," Dr. Copeland told her as he finished stitching her belly. "There we go, all done."

"Wow that was fast." Lucas said in a surprised tone as he looked over at the staff that was busy working on their babies.

"I don't like to mess around when I don't have to," Dr. Copeland told him as he laughed. "Now let's get Brooke to the recovery room."

**~X~**

Brooke woke up and looked around her private room at the hospital. She saw that it was now daylight. She also discovered that her epidural had worn off. She moaned groggily and Lucas almost instantly appeared in her line of vision. She managed a small smile as she saw him.

"What time is it?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"It's just after nine thirty," Lucas told her. "You slept for a solid six hours."

"How are the babies?" she asked.

"I went to see them about half an hour ago," Lucas told her. "They're little fighters. They're hooked up to a lot of machines and the nurse explained what each of them did but it was like she was speaking a foreign language."

"I can imagine," Brooke replied as she frowned. "Do you think you can get a nurse to give me some pain relief?

"Sure I can. I'll be right back," Lucas told her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then headed out of the room. It was only a matter of moments before he returned. "The nurse will be along in a few minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yeah I think I can last that long," Brooke told him as he perched on the bed beside her. "Have you told everybody our news yet?"

"Not yet," Lucas admitted. "I fell asleep not long after you and woke up just before I went to see the babies."

"I think you should call them and tell them," Brooke said. "And get someone to bring me some breakfast. I bet I've missed it here huh?"

"Yeah we did," Lucas replied as he linked his fingers through hers. "I was thinking we could ask my mom to bring some of that awesome cooking of hers with her."

"I like that idea," Brooke told him. "Can you tell who the babies look like yet?"

"Well Jamie and Jack have blonde hair like me," Lucas began. "And Summer has dark hair like you. I don't know what color eyes they have yet as they were sleeping."

"Did you find out their weights and the times they were born?" Brooke asked him hopefully.

"I did. Jamie was born at 2:12 a.m. and weighed two pounds and eight ounces," Lucas began. "Jack was born at 2:17 a.m. and weighed two pounds exactly. And Summer was born at 2:23 a.m. and weighed two pounds exactly."

"That sounds really, really small," Brooke said as her brow creased in worry. "And she's doing okay so far?"

"Yes she is," Lucas told her. "She's a fighter just like her mom."

"Have they been fed yet?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah they've had some of the milk you managed to express before you fell asleep," Lucas told her. "There's still some left so you don't have to worry about doing that again anytime soon. Unless your body says otherwise of course."

"Which it is." Brooke replied as a nurse came into the room.

"While you're getting your pain meds I'll go and start calling around our family to tell them the news," Lucas said as he let go of her hand and stood. "I'll bring you a coffee back too."

**~X~**

"Who was on the phone?" Keith asked Nathan as he walked into his lounge. Nathan was just setting the phone back into the charging cradle. "Was it Lucas?"

"Yeah it was." Nathan replied as he turned and headed back to the sofa. He sat beside Haley as Karen came into the room with a tray of drinks for them all. She and Keith sat across from Nathan and Haley on the other sofa. She had decided not to open the café so she could stay at home and wait on news from Lucas.

"What did he say?" Keith asked in an anxious tone. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yes everything went better than expected," Nathan told him. He grinned as he added. "You have three grandchildren; two boys and a girl."

"What are they called?" Haley asked eagerly.

"James Lucas, Jack Thomas and Summer Dawn," Nathan replied. "James is the oldest and Summer the youngest. He sounded so happy when he was telling me."

"I can imagine he is," Keith said as he grinned. "You'll be the same when it's your turn with Alyssa."

"I can't wait until she's here," Nathan said as he placed his hand on Haley's bump. "Oh mom, Lucas wants to know if you can take him and Brooke some breakfast when we go and visit. He and Brooke missed out."

"Sure I can do that," Karen replied. "Did he say what they wanted?"

"No he didn't," Nathan replied. "You should just make them pancakes. It'll be easier."

"Just don't let Nathan hold them on the way," Haley added as she shook her head at him. "You only suggested that because you want some too."

"I'll make Nathan some as well," Karen said in an amused tone. "I'll even take the muffins to the hospital that I made for the café. That way they won't go to waste."

"Can I have some of those muffins?" Nathan asked hopefully. He was rewarded by being hit in the face with a cushion by Haley as Karen headed into the kitchen to get started on the pancakes for Brooke and Lucas.

**~X~**

"That'll be my caffeine intake for the day," Brooke said as she finished the coffee Lucas had brought her. She was now sat up in her bed. "They said I was allowed a cup."

"Did you manage to use the pump okay?" Lucas asked her as he finished his own coffee.

"Yeah, I did. The nurse says I'm a whiz," Brooke replied. "At least she didn't have to watch me this time."

"That's one good thing," Lucas said. "Oh Mia says I have to tell you that the kittens are doing great. She and Owen went to check on them this morning. They'd eaten all the food I put out last night so Owen gave them some fresh stuff and cleaned up their mess."

"I'm glad they're checking the fur balls," Brooke said as she smiled. "Did you ask your mom about breakfast because I am starving?"

"Yeah I told Nathan to pass a message onto her," Lucas told her. "I just hope he hasn't eaten it all on the way here."

"I bet you're on about Nathan huh?" Haley asked as she walked into the room.

"How did you guess?" Lucas asked.

"Because he usually eats anything in the vicinity," Haley told him as he moved out of his chair so she could sit down. She did and smiled at Brooke. "How are you feeling?"

"Lighter," Brooke replied with a slight laugh. "I was feeling sore but my pain meds have kicked in."

"Just think Lucas, you can get back to your newly wed antics in a few days." Nathan said as he came into the room carrying a huge bunch of helium balloons and some cards.

"It'll be longer than a few days Nathan," Lucas told him as he shook his head. "It'll be at least six weeks."

"_Six_ weeks?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"See I told you that he never pays any attention to anything that I say." Haley said as she rolled her eyes.

"I brought breakfast." Karen said as she came into the room carrying a bag that had food and paper plates in it.

"I am _so_ hungry," Brooke said as Lucas took the bag from Karen. He placed it on the table and wheeled it so that it sat over the bed. He then took the items out and placed them onto the table before removing the bag. Brooke looked into one of the tubs. "Mmm pancakes. Is there syrup?"

"Of course," Lucas said as he produced the bottle. He opened it for her as she piled pancakes onto the plate. Keith came into the room at that point. "Hey dad."

"Hey Luke," he replied. "It took me a while to find a parking space."

"I thought I'd get the food up here while it was still warm." Karen explained.

"Hell I'd eat these pancakes even if they'd been dragged along the floor." Brooke said as she began to tuck into her food. Lucas copied her actions.

"So how does it feel to be Grandparents?" Lucas asked Karen and Keith.

"Pretty damn amazing," Keith replied as he grinned. "Do you have any pictures of them?"

"Yeah I got some when I went down to see them while Brooke was still sleeping," Lucas replied as he pulled out his cell phone. He got the pictures up on screen and passed it to Keith. "I even got shots so it shows their name labels so we know which boy is which."

"They look tiny." Keith said as he and Karen looked at the pictures.

"They do," Lucas agreed. "But the doc's said that they're fighters."

"That's good," Nathan said as he placed the balloons by Brooke's bed. He then placed the unopened cards beside her. "These are just from us four. The others are dropping theirs off when they come to see you."

"I hope there's a schedule." Brooke joked causing them all to laugh.

"I think there is," Haley said as she laughed. "So Brooke what was the c-section like?"

"I don't really know how to answer that," Brooke replied. "I just led there while Dr. Copeland rummaged around in my abdomen."

"Nice imagery there Brooke." Nathan said as he pulled an unimpressed face. Karen then handed him Lucas's phone so that he could see the triplets.

"Did you feel anything?" Haley asked.

"Not really," Brooke replied. "The only thing I really felt was pressure and then a bit of tugging."

"Whereas I got to see some of what was going on." Lucas said as he frowned slightly.

"What was that like?" Nathan asked.

"Well it wasn't pretty seeing my wife cut open like that," Lucas told him. "But then when I saw the babies as they came out that totally made up for it."

"What was it like when you held them?" Haley asked.

"We've not actually been able to yet," Lucas said as he perched on the bed beside Brooke. "They rushed them to the NICU after we saw them."

"Man that sucks," Nathan said in a sympathetic tone. "When can you hold them?"

"That is the million dollar question Nathan," Brooke replied. "They won't even let me go to see them again yet. They said I have to rest for a few hours more."

"Did they mention anything about how long they'll be in here for?" Karen asked.

"They said that they'll more than likely be kept in until the date that they should have been born," Lucas said. "So we should get them home in November."

"Wow that's ages away," Nathan said quietly. He then cheered up slightly as he added. "At least you'll have plenty of time to get their nurseries sorted for when they are allowed home."

"True," Lucas agreed as he finished his pancakes. "They were awesome mom. Just what I needed."

"Same here," Brooke agreed as she finished hers. "Thanks Karen."

"You're welcome sweetie," Karen told her as she grinned. Haley then handed Lucas his phone back after she had looked at the pictures. "I have to say that I love the names that you chose."

"Thank you," Brooke replied. "We came up with them one evening when we were looking at the rooms we're going to use as the nurseries."

"Are you still having three separate ones?" Haley asked curious.

"We're not sure." Lucas replied.

"We might put the boys in the same one and have Summer in her own," Brooke said before she yawned. "I can't believe I'm yawning."

"I'm not surprised," Karen said in a knowing tone. "It takes a lot out of you having babies."

"Even though I didn't actually push them out?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Brooke you just had major surgery," Karen pointed out. "That will take it out of you as well."

"But I slept for ages." Brooke said.

"You slept for six hours." Lucas told her as she yawned again.

"We should go," Haley said. "We should let Brooke get her rest."

"You don't have to go." Brooke insisted.

"Yes we do," Nathan insisted as he saw the look that Haley was giving him. "You should rest. Come on Hales."

"Do you want us to tell the others not to come?" Keith asked Lucas.

"Yeah that's probably for the best," Lucas said. "I mean it's not like you can see the babies really. And like Nathan says Brooke needs to rest."

"Okay, I'll call everybody and let them know." Keith told his son. He, Karen, Nathan and Haley then said their goodbyes before they left Brooke and Lucas alone.

**~X~**

"Where did you get that from?" Brooke asked as Lucas wheeled a chair into her room several hours later. "I thought they said that I couldn't go just yet?"

"I borrowed it from the area where they parked them up," Lucas told her. "The nurses are busy so I can sneak you to the NICU now."

"You're going to have to lift me." Brooke told him.

"I will," he assured her. "And I'll be real gentle. Let's get this robe on you first."

He went over to the bed and helped her get her arms into her robe. He then carefully gathered her into his arms and lifted her from the bed. She winced and gasped as the wound on her abdomen protested. She clung onto him as he carefully lowered her into the wheelchair and she closed her robe.

He wheeled the chair out of her private room and began to make his way towards the NICU. It took him only a matter of moments. He punched the code into the keypad on the wall and the door opened. He wheeled Brooke through and over to where their babies were.

The three of them were grouped together almost in a corner. Brooke was relieved that she was at a height where she could see them clearly without having to stretch or stand. Lucas parked her chair at a spot where she could see all three of them clearly. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she saw them.

"They look so small and fragile," Brooke said as she looked from Jamie, to Jack and then to Summer. "But they also look perfect."

"They do," Lucas said as he pulled a chair up and sat beside her. "We did good in making them huh?"

"Yeah we did," Brooke agreed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just hope they get through the next few weeks so we can take them home and be a family."

"They will Pretty Girl, they will." Lucas said before he moved his hand to her chin and lifted her head. He then brought his lips to hers and kissed her lovingly. They both then went back to watching their babies.


	45. Daddy's Little Girl

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

Eight days later, Brooke was officially released from the hospital. They headed straight to the NICU and spent a few hours with their babies before they reluctantly headed home. Brooke was moving a little better now, but was still taking things easy. Lucas pulled their car into the driveway and switched off the engine. He glanced over at her as he removed his keys.

"Are you glad to be home?" he asked.

"Yeah I am," Brooke replied. "Although it would be better if we had our babies with us."

"It would," Lucas agreed. "At least we have the two fur balls to welcome us home."

"I bet they've trashed the place while I've been in hospital," Brooke said as she smiled. "I've actually missed them."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "Even though I've been going back to the house every now and then. Thank God for my mom."

"And Mia," Brooke added. "It was nice of her to go and sit with Lucky and Mittens so they had some company while you were at work."

"Yeah it was," Lucas replied. "We'll have to get her a little thank you gift."

"We will," Brooke told him. "Once I'm moving round normally again, we'll head to the mall and get her something. We'll have to go there anyway to get things for the nurseries."

"I can't wait to start work on them," Lucas said as he smiled. "Once they're done it won't be long until the kids get to come home."

"And that's when the real madness will begin," Brooke told him as she returned the smile. "So are we heading inside?"

"Sure," Lucas replied. "You stay there and I'll come round and help you out."

"I'm glad of that," Brooke told him. "Otherwise I'll be sat here all day."

**~X~**

"Hey slut!" Rachel greeted Brooke as she walked over to the sofa where Brooke was sat. She carried Lee in his car seat and placed him on the floor at their feet.

"Is that any way to speak in front of your son?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow. "I can just imagine that being his first words."

"He's fast asleep," Rachel replied. "He doesn't know what leaves my mouth."

"You hope." Brooke replied as she smiled.

"Do you want anything to drink Rachel?" Lucas asked as he headed towards Brooke and handed her an iced tea.

"I'll have whatever Brooke's having. It looks pretty yummy." Rachel replied.

"Okay." Lucas replied as he headed back to the kitchen. The kittens followed him and dived at his feet as he did.

"I'm surprised that he doesn't step on them with them doing that." Rachel commented as she watched them.

"We're used to watching where we put our feet now," Brooke told her. "It'll be interesting when the babies come home and we have them crawling around as well as the kittens ninjaing about the place."

"I bet you can't wait huh?" Rachel asked.

"No I can't," Brooke replied. "It was weird leaving them in the hospital."

"I take it you'll be making a lot of trips to the hospital to see them?"

"Yeah. I have to take them milk so they can get food," Brooke replied sadly. "But they're feeding more now which is a good sign. The boys are way hungrier than Summer."

"How was your c-section?" Rachel asked curious.

"Dr. Copeland said it went exceedingly well," Brooke replied. "And it's like he gave me a tummy tuck at the same time."

"So I can see," Rachel replied. "I'm _so_ jealous of you right now. Your abdomen looks way flatter than mine and I had Lee over a month ago. It's totally not fair."

"My stomach muscles were obviously in better shape than yours," Brooke told her as she laughed. "And they had more of a work out with me carrying three babies instead of one. But I'm still a way off looking how I did before. It's just nice to see my feet again."

"Well they should be in worse shape than mine," Rachel replied as Lucas returned from the kitchen with her iced tea and handed it to her. "Thanks Lucas."

"You're welcome," he replied as he sat on the other sofa. The kittens jumped on his lap almost instantly and began to tackle each other. "What's Julian up to?"

"He's working on his car," Rachel replied. "So I got Deb to drop me off here. She's picking me up when she's on her way back from doing the grocery shopping."

"So seeing me is your excuse to avoid that huh?" Brooke asked in a playful tone.

"Of course," Rachel replied before she sipped her iced tea. She then changed the subject. "So have you got started on the nurseries yet?"

"Sort of," Brooke replied. "I had a look online to get inspired and we have a few ideas. We just need to buy things now."

"How long have you got before they come home?" Rachel asked.

"Well Dr. Copeland said that it'll probably be around when they were due if all goes well," Brooke began. "So they should be home in time for Thanksgiving."

"Damn that's ages away," Rachel said in a surprised tone. She then grinned as she added. "But I guess that gives you and Lucas time to have your honeymoon and enjoy it properly."

"Now there's an idea," Lucas said as he gave Brooke a playful look and wiggled his eyebrows. "Although we'll have to sort out better birth control before then."

"Definitely," Brooke agreed. "I don't want anymore kids until these three are at least ten."

"You'd seriously want more kids?" Rachel asked in a surprised tone. "I can't imagine having any more."

"I could end up changing my mind by then," Brooke replied with a smile. Lucas smiled as well as he heard her words. "I don't know how I'm going to take to motherhood yet."

"Trust me if I can take to it, you will manage it fine," Rachel assured her. "And Lucas will be a great dad too I reckon."

"Thanks." Lucas replied.

"Well you're related to Julian and he's a great dad to Lee," Rachel continued. "And I think it must be in the Scott genes or something."

"I think you're right with that one," Brooke agreed. She then frowned as she said. "I'm hungry again."

"Do you want me to make you something?" Lucas asked. "Or shall I go and get take out?"

"Take out pretty please dear husband of mine," Brooke replied. "I _really_ want some Chinese food."

"The usual?" Lucas asked as he stood. He was relieved when the kittens stayed on the sofa.

"Yup!" Brooke replied as she smiled widely.

"Do you want anything Rachel?" he asked as he checked his pockets to make sure that he had everything he needed.

"No I'm good thanks," Rachel replied. "Deb's making dinner when she gets back from the grocery store."

"Okay," Lucas replied as he went over to Brooke. He kissed her lovingly before he said. "I won't be long. Try not to miss me too much."

"I'll try." Brooke replied as Lucas headed out of the lounge.

**~X~**

A few days later, it was Evelyn's christening. Mia and Owen had asked Brooke and Lucas if they still wanted to be Evelyn's Godparents and they had confirmed that they would still love to have that honor. The service was attended by their small group of friends and then they had gone to Tric and had a private party in one of the back rooms. However, Brooke and Lucas had left the party early so that they could head to the hospital to check on the babies.

Lucas had made sure not to drink so that he could drive them there. Brooke still didn't feel up to driving after her c-section. Lucas pulled into the parking lot and was surprised when he easily found a space. He parked and in a few minutes they were inside the hospital and heading for the NICU.

"How's your belly?" Lucas asked softly.

"The cut feels a little tight," Brooke replied. "It must be healing."

"I'm glad it's not as bad as it was," Lucas told her as he raised their joined hands and kissed her knuckles. "I hate seeing you suffer. I've had to do that enough since we met."

"Likewise." Brooke replied as they reached the NICU. Dr. Copeland saw them and immediately came up to them.

"I'm glad you're both here," he told them softly. "I was just about to call you and ask you to come in."

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked in a panicked tone. The look on his face and the tone in which he was speaking immediately told her that they had bad news coming.

"Let's go through and see the babies," he told them as he began to lead the way to the door. He punched in the key code and the three of them walked through. Brooke and Lucas immediately went over to where their babies were. "We were doing Summer's checks and we noticed that there's a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Lucas asked as he looked over at his daughter.

"We noticed a problem with her heart," Dr. Copeland began. "So we ran some tests to see what the problem is."

"What is it?" Brooke asked as she swallowed hard. Her heart began to pound in her chest.

"She has something called patent ductus arteriosus," Dr. Copeland told them. Both Brooke and Lucas looked completely baffled. "It's a congenital disorder in the heart where a normal fetal blood vessel doesn't close once the baby is born. It's quite common in pre-term babies."

"Is it dangerous?" Lucas asked as Brooke stared at Summer in shock.

"It can be if left untreated," Dr. Copeland told them. "It allows a portion of oxygenated blood from the left of the heart to flow back to the lungs from the aorta to the pulmonary artery. Summer has increased pressure on her lungs due to that extra fluid in the veins, which means she's having greater difficulty inflating her lungs."

"Oh my God!" Brooke said in a whisper. "How do you treat it?"

"We can try certain drugs first," Dr. Copeland replied. "But if that doesn't work we'll be looking at a surgical procedure."

"What would happen if the medication didn't work and she didn't have the surgery?" Lucas asked.

"She could get something called Eisenmenger's syndrome," Dr. Copeland began. "And a long term effect would be pulmonary hypertension which could lead to her needing a heart and lung transplant."

"Have you tried the medication yet?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"Not yet," Dr. Copeland told her. "I was just about to call you to inform you of the situation."

"Give her the medication," Brooke said. "And if it doesn't work you have my permission to do the surgery."

"And mine," Lucas added. "Just make sure my daughter gets better."

**~X~**

"I really don't want to leave them Lucas," Brooke said as they walked towards their car. "It just feels wrong. Especially with Summer being how she is."

""I know exactly how you feel," Lucas said as they reached the car. He turned to face her and enveloped her in a hug. "She's in the best place right now though. And they promised us that they'd call us if there was any change."

"I know," she said as she leaned against him and sighed. "It still feels wrong. My gut is screaming at me to stay with them."

"Mine is too," Lucas agreed. "If we get a call we'll be here before you know it. You need to rest and keep your strength up remember?"

"I know I do. You do as well," she replied. "I just won't get any rest while I'm worrying about her."

"I won't either," Lucas admitted. "I tell you once they've got through this we're not letting them out of the house until they're forty."

"So they'll be home schooled then?" Brooke asked. She somehow managed a playful tone as she did.

"Completely," Lucas replied. "We'll get Haley to quit her job and she can teach Alyssa too. And Lee, Evelyn and whatever Peyton and Jake are having."

"You know I suddenly feel like I've aged about twenty years," Brooke told him. "I've gone from having no responsibility whatsoever to tons. It's kind of scary."

"I know what you mean," Lucas replied. "I mean I've only really had myself to look after outside of work."

"Now you have a wife and three kids to look out for," Brooke told him as she looked up into his eyes. "As well as two insane kittens and a God daughter."

"That sounds scary when you put it like that," Lucas replied. He then jokingly added. "How old am I again?"

"Likewise," Brooke replied. "Can we get in the car now before I turn around and camp out in the hospital for the night?"

"I think we better," Lucas said before he lowered his lips and kissed her deeply. "I love you Mrs. Scott."

"I love you too Mr. Scott."

**~X~**

The next day Lucas pulled up outside the hospital a little before five a.m. He was dropping Brooke off before he headed to the firehouse and started his shift.

"You'll call my cell as soon as you hear anything right?" he asked for the millionth time.

"Of course I will," she promised him. "And if I can't get you on your cell I'll try the phone at the firehouse."

"I hate having to leave you here to deal with it all by yourself." He said as he sighed. He wished that he could just play hooky for the day, but that would leave them one man short as Clay had called in sick.

"I'll be fine Luke," Brooke assured him. She was saying it more for herself than him. "Haley is going to come by remember? And Mia is kitty sitting for us again. So we're all going to be fine."

"How did you get so strong and amazing?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"I'm only strong because I have you by my side," she replied. "And if anybody is the amazing one in this relationship it's you."

"That's really not true," he replied. "It's definitely you."

"If you say so," Brooke replied not sounding entirely convinced. "I tell you what; let's just agree to disagree on that one okay?"

"Okay," he replied as he saw the time. He let out a disappointed groan as he did. "I have to get going or I'm going to be late."

"Give me a kiss before you do," she told him. He obediently leaned over and kissed her deeply and lovingly. "That's going to have to get me through until you finish work."

"This is going to be the longest twenty four hours of my life." Lucas said as he let out another sigh.

"Just remember to bring me breakfast when you finish," she told him as she managed a smile. "Then we can eat it together with the babies."

"You can count on it," he told her as he returned the smile. "God I love you Pretty Girl."

"I love you too Broody," She replied. She then kissed him once again before she took her seatbelt off. She then opened the door and climbed out. "You better get that cute butt of yours to the firehouse before you end up in your dad's or Dan's bad books."

"I think they'll be understanding considering the situation," Lucas replied as she closed the door. He then lowered the window and said. "Tell the kids that their daddy loves them."

"Don't you worry about that," Brooke told him. "I'm definitely saying that to them."

"Okay," Lucas replied. He was stalling and Brooke's heart went out to him. "If you're allowed can you give Summer a kiss from her daddy if she has to have the surgery?"

"Of course I will," she promised. "Let's hope she doesn't need that."

"I hope she doesn't," Lucas said as he sighed again. "I don't want to go."

"I know you don't baby," Brooke replied. "Do you think that you could get the day off? I mean it's not going to be very practical you working anyway seeing as though you won't be concentrating on your job. We don't need another Felix situation."

"I'll go and talk to my dad and see what he says," he replied. "And hopefully I'll be back here in an hour or so."

"Hopefully," she agreed. "Now get going and ask your dad. I need to go and give this milk to the nurses."

"I'm going," he replied as he managed a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brooke replied as she stepped back from the car. Lucas slowly drove away and she waved as he did. He waved back before he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Brooke then headed inside and hoped that good news awaited her.

**~X~**

"Hey," Haley said as she headed into one of the private family waiting areas a little later that day. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"Yeah I have," Brooke replied in a sad tone. Haley went over and maneuvered herself into a sitting position beside Brooke. "The medication didn't work. They're going to have to do the surgery."

"Oh my God!" Haley replied in shock. "Does Lucas know?"

"Yeah I called him as soon as Dr. Copeland told me," Brooke replied as tears began to fall. "He tried to get the day off but they're too short on guys for him to come here."

"Clay's off sick. He reckons he has the flu but Quinn says its man flu." Haley told her.

"Huh?" Brooke asked as she pulled a confused expression.

"He's basically got a normal cold and making out that it's worse than it actually is," Haley explained with a slight smile. "So me and her call it man flu."

"Oh," Brooke replied. "Normally I'd laugh at something like that, but I don't feel like doing that right now."

"I understand," Haley told her as she took hold of her hand. "I can't imagine how you feel right now. I'll be here for as long as you need me okay. If you need a shoulder to cry on you can use mine."

"Thank you Haley," Brooke said in a grateful tone. "I think I'll need that shoulder."

"Is Summer in surgery yet?" Haley asked.

"No," Brooke replied with a sigh. "Dr. Copeland is getting the paperwork for me to sign. They're checking Summer's vitals as well which is why I'm in here."

"Are they going to let you see her before they take her into surgery?"

"Dr. Copeland said that they would," Brooke replied. "He's even letting me hold her. I've not been allowed to so far. I'm worried I might do some damage to her."

"Brooke you'll be fine with her," Haley assured her. "Do you want me to get some pictures of the two of you while you hold her?"

"That would be great," Brooke told her. "Dr. Copeland said that the surgery is fairly simple compared to other heart surgeries. I'm so scared that she won't make it through. I mean she's so small compared to her brothers."

"I'm going to call Clay and tell him to stop being a whiny ass wimp with his man flu and get his butt into work so Lucas can come here," Haley said as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse. "Do you think they'll mind if I use this in here?"

"This is where I used mine," Brooke told her. "So I don't think so."

"Okay," she said as she dialed Quinn's number. "I'm going to use my teacher voice on him. It seems to work on everybody when I want them to do something."

"Good luck," Brooke replied. "I just hope he's not too sick to go to work."

**~X~**

Lucas hurried through the hospital doors and headed down the now familiar hallway towards the NICU. He quickly pulled on a plastic apron, used the hand gel and typed the code into the pad. He then used some more gel on his hands and rubbed it in as he headed into the room. He saw Brooke and Haley over by Summer's incubator and hurried over.

"Hey you," Brooke said as she saw him. "Good timing."

"I got here as fast as I could," Lucas replied as he saw that she held Summer in her arms. "I'm going to kick Clay's ass the next time I see him. Thanks for going all teacher on him Hales."

"You're welcome," Haley replied. "As soon as I knew just how serious it was with Summer I thought it was the right thing to do. Is he really sick?"

"He has a cough and a runny nose. He looks a little like Rudolph right now," Lucas replied. "But it's nothing he can't work with."

"I knew it!" Haley replied. "I'll be having strong words with him too when I see him."

"How's she doing?" Lucas asked Brooke as his attention went back to Summer.

"Good considering," Brooke replied. "Haley's going to take some photos for us."

"Well we better get posing then huh?" Lucas replied. "Because I really want to hold our little girl too before she goes to surgery."

Brooke and Lucas then began to pose for the pictures. They posed for quite a few with Brooke holding Summer. She then carefully handed her over to Lucas and they took some more. As Lucas held his daughter for the first time he couldn't help the tears that welled up into his eyes. In a matter of moments they were working their way down his cheeks.

"She's so light," Lucas said as he looked down at Summer. "I know you've done a lot of fighting already, but you have to fight a little more okay? You have to make it through this Summer because me and your mom don't want to lose you. And if you take after your momma I know you have that fight in you."

"God Lucas you're making me cry now." Brooke said as she wiped at her eyes.

"And me," Haley added. "I really can't blame this one on my hormones."

"Sorry," Lucas replied. "But I'm just being honest. I hope she can hear me."

"I think she can," Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her chin rested on his shoulder and she gazed down at their daughter in his arms. "Do what your daddy tells you okay Summer? I'm gonna need you to back me up in a house full of boys."

Haley quickly raised the camera and took several more pictures of Brooke, Lucas and Summer together as they continued to say encouraging things to her. She managed to get her tears under control as she did. When she was taking the last picture, the doors to the NICU opened and Dr. Copeland came in, along with several other medical staff.

"Brooke, Lucas, we're ready to take Summer to the OR now." He told them softly.

Brooke and Lucas shared a look before their attention went back to their daughter. They both gently kissed her head before Lucas handed her over to a nurse. Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms and held her as the medical team wheeled Summer's incubator out of the NICU. As the doors closed behind them neither of them could hold their tears back any longer.

**~X~**

A while later, Brooke and Lucas were still beside the incubators that held Jamie and Jack. They were sat on chairs and were now allowed to put their hands into the incubators through openings on the side. Lucas had his hand in Jamie's incubator and his index finger was being held by Jamie's tiny hand. Brooke's index finger was being held by Jack.

The door opened and both Brooke and Lucas looked over. They saw Summer being wheeled back into the room in her incubator. However, there were several more machines and tubes attached to it. They watched anxiously as she was wheeled back to her spot. Several nurses then proceeded to position the many machines around her as Dr. Copeland came into the room.

"How did it go?" Lucas asked him. He kept his hand in the incubator and Jamie's hand gripped his finger tighter at the sound of his voice.

"Very well," Dr. Copeland replied as he smiled. "There were no problems whatsoever. Summer should be fine."

"Really?" Brooke asked as she smiled in return.

"Really," Dr. Copeland confirmed. "We'll be checking on her more often over the next 48 hours just as a precautionary measure. After then she should start growing like her brothers."

"Thank you _so _much Dr. Copeland," Lucas told him sounding relieved. "Thank you."

"Yes thank you." Brooke repeated as tears of relief made their way down her cheeks.

"You're welcome," Dr. Copeland replied. "I'm just doing my job. Now I'll leave you in peace with your babies."

"Are you feeling as relieved as I am?" Lucas asked after the medical staff had left.

"Yes," Brooke replied as she wiped her tears away with her free hand. "I had visions of him coming in here and telling us that she hadn't made it through the surgery."

"I have to admit that I did too," Lucas confessed. "I'm so glad that Haley talked Clay into coming into work as well. If he hadn't and I hadn't been able to be here I wouldn't have got to hold her. Then if something had happened during the surgery I would never have had the chance."

"I'm glad Haley did as well," Brooke told him. "I couldn't have handled today without you here. I know Haley was here before you got here and I love her for that. It just wasn't the same."

"I know what you mean," Lucas told her. "And it's good that I was here. I think it wouldn't have been fair to Haley to have to be stressed out in her condition."

"You're right it wouldn't," Brooke agreed. "We should call everyone and let them know the good news."

"I'll go and do it when Jamie let's go of my finger." Lucas told her as he smiled fondly.

"Jack's gripping mine too," Brooke told him. "Their hands are so tiny."

"They don't seem quite as small as when they were born," Lucas told her. "I can't wait for Summer to start growing now."

"Me neither," Brooke replied. "You heard what Dr. Copeland said. Now she's had her surgery she should start growing."

"I just hope these next 48 hours go by fast," Lucas said as Jamie let go of his finger. "Then she'll have a better chance."

"Yeah." Brooke said softly.

"I'm going to go and make those calls," Lucas told her as he stood from his seat. He stretched to try and get the knots out of his muscles. He'd obviously been sat in the same position for too long. "Do you want me to bring you a hot drink or anything back?"

"I could really do with some tea right now," she told him. "Any kind."

"I'll have one with me when I come back," he told her as he bent and kissed her lovingly. "I won't be long I promise."

"You better not be." She told him as she managed a smile. Lucas smiled back before he headed out of the door to go and tell everyone their news.


	46. The Trick is to Keep Breathing

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about the delay in updating. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The date of Brooke's six week check up arrived. When the doctor had told them that everything was fine, Brooke couldn't tell who was more relieved; her or Lucas. The look on Lucas's face when he had found out that everything was okay had almost made Brooke laugh out loud. She knew what he had in mind when they went back home. His face had fallen again when the doctor had advised them to wait a further twenty four hours before being intimate again, after he had given Brooke her new form of contraception.

After Brooke's appointment had ended, they headed to the NICU to visit the triplets. Since Summer had had her surgery, she had begun to grow like her brothers. Both Brooke and Lucas were relieved that there had been no further scares with their health. Dr. Copeland had assured them that if the babies continued growing and doing as well as they were, then he would consider letting them go home.

"Can you believe what Dr. Copeland said?" Brooke asked in a happy tone as they headed back to their car.

"Barely," Lucas said as he smiled. "I hope they carry on growing the way they do. That way they'll be home sooner."

"And our little family will be complete." Brooke said in a happy tone.

"But first of all we get to have the honeymoon we never got." Lucas replied as he gave Brooke a lustful look.

"I had a feeling you'd have that in mind when I heard the doctor give me the all clear." Brooke said as she gave him a knowing smile.

"Of course that would be on my mind today," Lucas said as he laughed slightly. "I've not been able to pounce on you for ages. I've been having withdrawal symptoms."

"I have to admit that I kind of miss the pouncing," Brooke said as they reached the car. "But we have to stop by the mall on the way home to pick up some of the stuff we ordered for the nurseries remember?"

"I forgot about that," Lucas admitted as they climbed into the car. "It's the cribs we're picking up today right?"

"Yep," Brooke said in a happy tone. "And the bedding and things to go with them."

"Are we going to be able to fit all that in the car?" Lucas asked as he surveyed the back of the car.

"Yeah. The cribs are self assembly," Brooke told him. "We can put everything else on top of them."

"I bet the shops at the mall are ecstatic that we have three kids to buy for." Lucas mused.

"They probably are," Brooke agreed. "Especially the clothing ones."

"So if we're picking them up today, does that mean I have to assemble them today? I mean I can't just leave them until tomorrow so I can make the most of the us time we have left before the babies are due home." Lucas asked in a hopeful tone.

"I guess one day won't hurt will it?" she asked him in a playful tone. "However, the doctor did recommend to wait another twenty four hours before we did any of that particular activity remember? It was right after he put that little IUD in me so we don't add to our brood."

"I remember. And he also said that if you felt okay you could go right ahead and have some sexy time." Lucas pointed out as he grinned.

"And if I feel up to it later, we can." Brooke said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Awesome!" Lucas said as he smiled happily. "And remind me to shut the kittens in the kitchen. I don't want any interruptions when we're in bed. And I definitely don't want their claws to get me in any delicate areas if they managed to get in the bedroom and pounce on me like they usually do."

"I have a feeling that you won't forget to do that." Brooke said in an amused tone as he started the engine.

"Right let's get to the mall then." Lucas said as he began to pull out of his parking space.

"Just remember to stick to the speed limit." She told him with a laugh as the car pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

**~X~**

"Hi Haley," Karen greeted as Haley walked into the café carrying a couple of shopping bags. Karen eyed them and asked. "More baby clothes?"

"I was walking past the baby clothing store across the road and couldn't resist when I saw them," Haley replied as she sat at the counter. "They only had them in bigger sizes so it'll do for when she's grown a little."

"Thinking ahead is good," Karen said as she smiled. "And when she's here she'll probably be in them before you realize it. How long is it until you're due now?"

"Two weeks," Haley said as she smiled and instinctively placed a hand on her bump. She then rubbed it gently as she got a slight cramping sensation. "And it's strange not going into school and having to boss a class full of rowdy students around. I'll be glad when she's here than I won't be quite so gassy."

"Did you decide how long you wanted to be on maternity leave yet?" Karen asked as she placed a hot chocolate in front of Haley.

"Well with Brooke buying and furnishing the house for Nathan and I, we still have all the money we saved for a place of our own. Not to mention the money I got from selling my old apartment," Haley began. "We've put most of it into a savings account for when Alyssa is older for when she starts college. With what's left over we've decided to use that so I can take a sabbatical from teaching for a year."

"Is that from now or when your maternity leave is over?" Karen asked in a curious tone.

"Once my maternity leave is over," Haley replied. "So when I go back to work, Alyssa will have had her first birthday and I won't have missed her first things like her words and steps."

"What did Principal Turner say when you told him you wanted a sabbatical?" Karen asked.

"He was really understanding," Haley told her. "He's going to keep my job open for me and hire a substitute teacher. It won't cost them any more money because they'll use what they were paying me to pay for the substitute."

"You'll probably find that you won't want to go back." Karen said as she smiled.

"I probably will," Haley admitted. "There's one good thing though if that does happen."

"What?" Karen asked.

"We'll be able to get by on Nathan's wage if I do give up teaching." Haley told her.

"But would you be happy if you gave teaching up?" Karen asked.

"I honestly don't know," Haley replied. "Anyway I'm getting far too ahead of myself. Alyssa isn't even here yet. You never know I might want to go back to teaching for a break."

"You might if she goes through the same phase Nathan did when he was a toddler," Karen replied. "He was such a little devil from turning two. Then when Lucas was born he became worse."

"I remember you telling me," Haley said as she frowned slightly. "I hope Alyssa doesn't have her father's temper."

"I hope she doesn't as well," Karen said in agreement. "It amazes me how different Lucas was compared to Nathan when they were small."

"I bet Brooke's hoping that the triplets take after Lucas and not their Uncle." Haley replied.

"I'd hate to be her and Lucas if they did take after Nathan," Karen said as she frowned. "Especially with three of them at the same time."

"That would be hell," Haley said as she imagined it. She then changed the subject. "I wonder how Brooke's getting on at her check up."

"I hope it all goes well." Karen said in reply.

"I hope for Brooke's sake that they get a reliable form of contraception sorted," Haley said. "I mean the last thing they need is more children right now."

"I agree with you on that one," Karen said. "They're going to find it difficult with the three they already have. Probably even more so with them being first time parents."

"All I can say is that I'm glad that there's just Alyssa in here," Haley replied as she rubbed her bump once again. "I don't think I'd be able to cope with more than one baby at once."

"It's going to be a challenge for them," Karen said. She then smiled as she added. "I've told them that if they need any help they just have to call."

"I'm sure they'll be grateful of that. And they'll probably take you up on that offer," Haley told her with a smile. "Oh I almost forgot, Nathan wants me to head over to the firehouse and take the guys some brownies. I think they need a chocolate fix."

"He sent me a text message just before you arrived," Karen said in an amused tone. "He obviously didn't trust you to ask."

"Probably because I told him if he carried on eating the way he is he'll be looking like a blimp." Haley replied with a laugh.

"I boxed the brownies up already," Karen said as she too laughed. "I can rustle up a tub of salad for you to take and pretend that's all you got him."

"That'll be so funny to see his face if I handed him that," Haley said as she laughed. "We should do that."

"Well I'll head in the back and get that sorted and let you finish your hot chocolate in peace." Karen said as she chuckled and headed into the kitchen.

**~X~**

"How are you getting on with the cribs?" Brooke asked as she and Lucas ate lunch in their kitchen.

"I've done Jamie and Jack's cribs," Lucas replied after swallowing his mouthful of sandwich. "I'm going to start on Summer's after lunch."

"I'm sorry we're not doing what you wanted to do today," Brooke said in an apologetic tone. "I just think it'll be best to wait twenty four hours like the doctor said. I just don't want to take the risk of adding to the family already."

"It's okay," Lucas replied in an understanding tone. He smiled as he added. "I completely understand."

"Thank you." Brooke said as she gave him a wide smile.

"You don't need to thank me," Lucas replied. "We can do what I wanted tomorrow after we come back from visiting the kids."

"I had a feeling that you were going to say that," Brooke said as she smiled. "And I'm going to look forward to it."

"Me too," Lucas agreed as he chuckled. "And it's great that the nurseries are almost done. Because that means we can spend more time in the bedroom before the babies come home."

"Unless we're interrupted by unexpected visitors," Brooke replied. "At least the last of the nursery furniture is getting delivered here already assembled, so you won't have to do that. And then I can get on with washing and ironing their clothes while you're at work."

"So that means as soon as I come home I can do x-rated stuff to my hot wife." Lucas said as he gave her a suggestive look.

"I suppose it does." Brooke said as she laughed.

"So Pretty Wife, have you decided what you want to do with the spare room that was going to be one of the boys nurseries?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

"I've decided that we should have that as a guest room," Brooke said. "And then when the kids are older we can turn one of the guest rooms down here into a playroom for them."

"I like that idea," Lucas said as he smiled. "I can just picture them when they're about three or four running down the stairs in the morning to play in their play room. And me and you get to sleep in."

"Yeah I'm sure that that will be all you want to do." Brooke replied as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"There could be other activities involved other than sleep," he replied as he wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner. "You know I'm always _up_ for that."

"I sure do," Brooke agreed. "I have the stretch marks to prove it. As well as three gorgeous babies."

"I can't wait until we get to bring them home." Lucas said as he smiled fondly.

"Me neither," Brooke agreed. "I can't wait until we take them on their first outing."

"I can't wait either," Lucas replied. "I think you did a good thing in swapping that new car you got for the other one you were going to get."

"Well when I found out that I couldn't fit the stroller in it was a no brainer," Brooke replied. "I'll just be glad when it finally arrives."

"When it does I'll put the holders in for the car seats." Lucas told her.

"I'm glad I picked the stroller where I can just lift the car seat out and click it in place," Brooke said. "It'll save a lot of time and hassle when I'm loading them into the car when I'm by myself."

"I just had a thought," Lucas said as he frowned. "How would you manage going to the grocery store with the three of them when you're by yourself?"

"I've actually figured that out," Brooke told him. "I can put two of them on the shopping cart where they have the spaces for baby seats by the handle and baby number three I'll carry in one of those body sling things."

"You know I would never have thought of that," Lucas replied. "I probably would have ended up putting them in the actual shopping cart in their car seats."

"And then there would either be no room for groceries or they would be buried under them," Brooke finished. "I'll make a mental note to never ask you to go to the grocery store with the babies."

"I'm glad that I get out of that!" Lucas said as he laughed. "It's not something that I particularly like doing anyway."

"Well you can stay at home and watch the kids while I go shopping alone then," Brooke said as she grinned. "And you'll probably have Nathan to hang out with because Haley will more than likely leave him behind too so that he doesn't eat everything before she's paid for it."

"That suits me fine," Lucas said as he returned the grin. "We can hang out and watch a game or two and start teaching the kids which team they'll be supporting."

"Well if that's what you plan on doing maybe me and Haley would be better off taking Alyssa and Summer with us," Brooke replied. "The poor girls will be bored out of their minds."

"If you did we could have a guy's day then," Lucas said as he laughed. Brooke playfully shook her head as she threw a piece of lettuce at him. "Oh that was very mature! I hope you won't be teaching our children that kind of thing."

"They'll probably learn that off you or Nathan," Brooke replied as he picked the lettuce off the table where it had landed and placed it onto his plate. She then asked. "Are you ready for your dessert yet?"

"Well that depends what my dessert is," Lucas said as he gave her a lust filled look. "If it involves you removing any clothing then hell yeah I'm ready."

"I have an idea." Brooke said before she paused.

"I'm all ears." Lucas replied eagerly.

"Once you've got Summer's crib done, how about I give you a little treat?" Brooke asked as she unfastened one of the buttons on her blouse.

"What kind of treat?" Lucas asked as he watched her actions intently.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Brooke said in a teasing tone.

"Well in that case I'll go and get on with Summer's crib." Lucas said as he left the table and hurried upstairs.

**~X~**

Haley cursed to herself again as she looked down at her cell phone. She still had no signal. She had been trying to get one for the past hour and had no luck. She had even tried walking away from her car and still hadn't had any luck. On the last try of walking away from her car, on her walk back she had felt her first strong contraction. That had been when she had started cursing to herself about her idea to take the scenic route to the firehouse. She had only done so as Nathan had sent her a message telling her that they had been called out on a job. He had told her to just leave the brownies in the kitchen and that he would see her at home.

But Haley had decided to enjoy the nice weather by taking a detour to a lake where she and Nathan used to go when they were dating in high school. It was then that her luck had taken a turn for the worse. Two of her tires were now flat. She had discovered that there was a broken beer bottle on the old dirt road on one of her walks to try and get a signal. She had then checked her wheels and found that the two flats had shards of glass sticking out of them.

She had given up trying her walks in different directions to try and get a signal when her contractions began to come faster. She had sat herself in the car to wait and see if anybody came past. So far she hadn't seen a soul. The only other living thing she had seen was a bird that had perched on the hood of her car and had watched her for several minutes, before her moan of pain frightened it away.

As she felt another contraction set in she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She knew that it had been hopeless to keep checking for a signal. It was one of the reasons why she and Nathan liked the spot. It gave them complete privacy and they weren't bothered by phone calls or anyone interrupting them. As her contraction came to an end, she knew that the only way she was going to get any help was to begin the long trek back to the main road. She grabbed her purse from the front passenger seat and climbed out of the car. She locked it and set the alarm before she began her journey back.

**~X~**

"Hey Dad has Haley called yet to say where she is?" Nathan asked Keith as he walked into the office Keith shared with Dan.

"No I've not had any calls from Haley," Keith said as he looked up from the paperwork he was doing. "I take it you were expecting her?"

"Yeah," Nathan said as he frowned. "She was supposed to bring brownies before we went on the crank call job. So I told her to leave them in the kitchen. But they're not there. So I'm guessing Haley hasn't arrived here yet."

"Have you tried calling her?" Keith asked.

"Yeah but it's just going to voicemail. Both on her cell and at the house," Nathan replied. "I'm getting worried now. I mean what if she's gone into labor or something? It's not like Haley just to do this."

"Why don't you call Brooke and Lucas and see if they know anything. Maybe she went to see them," Keith suggested. "If they don't know anything maybe they could trace Haley's steps and see where she is."

"I was thinking of giving them a call," Nathan told him. He then pulled a face as he said. "But I don't think that Lucas will be pleased if I interrupt anything."

"Well if Haley's there I don't think you will be," Keith replied. "And I'm sure they won't mind you calling when you explain things."

"I'll go and call them then," Nathan replied as he headed out of the office. He then headed over to where his phone was charging and quickly dialed. The phone was picked up in a matter of moments and Nathan didn't even let the other person speak before he did. "Is Haley there?"

"_Nathan?"_ Brooke's puzzled voice asked. "_No she's not here. Is there something wrong?"_

"She was supposed to stop by the firehouse about two hours ago but she's not shown up yet," Nathan explained. "I was wondering if you'd heard from her at all."

"_No I've not heard from Haley since this morning,"_ Brooke replied. "_Do you want me to see if I can get hold of her?"_

"Brooke that would be awesome if you could," Nathan replied. "I'm worried in case she's gone into labor or something."

"_Well I'll go out looking for her,"_ Brooke explained. "_Lucas is working on Summer's crib so he can stay here in case anyone calls us. And if I find anything I'll call the firehouse."_

"Thanks Brooke," Nathan said in a grateful tone. "I owe you."

"_No you don't. We're family. That's what families do_," Brooke replied. "_What way would Haley have taken to get to the firehouse?"_

"Well she would have been on her way from the café," Nathan replied. "So she could have used any."

"_Well I'll try all of them until I find her,"_ Brooke told him. "_I'll go and tell Lucas now. So hopefully you should hear from me soon."_

"I hope so," Nathan said. "Thanks again Brooke."

"_Like I already said, you don't need to thank me. I'll talk to you soon."_ Brooke said before she hung up. Nathan then sighed before he placed his cell phone back down and continued to wonder where Haley had got to.

**~X~**

Brooke eagerly looked out of the windows as Lucas drove for any sign of Haley or her car. Once Brooke had told him about Nathan's call, Lucas had insisted on going with her. He had told her that two pairs of eyes would be better. She had called round all their friends and family who had told them they hadn't seen or heard from Haley, they then headed over to Nathan and Haley's house. After finding that empty they had begun driving the various routes to the firehouse. They were now on the last route and still hadn't seen her.

"Where the hell is she?" Lucas asked as he frowned. "Tree Hill is a small place. There are only so many places she could be."

"I know," Brooke said as she frowned and continued to look out the windows of the moving car. "I'm starting to think that she went somewhere else on her way to the firehouse. Your mom said that she left the café round about the same time that Nathan sent her the message."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one," Lucas replied. "But the question is where. And why hasn't she told anybody where she went?"

"Maybe she just wanted some peace and quiet," Brooke suggested. It then dawned on her where Haley was. "I know where she is."

"Where?" Lucas asked as he did a double take.

"You need to take the next right." Brooke told him. He frowned at her instruction.

"Why? There's nothing that way except for dirt roads up to some lake." Lucas replied.

"Haley will be at that lake," Brooke told him. "She and Nathan used to go there to be alone when they were in high school. Hardly any people go there and there's no cell phone reception."

"I see," Lucas said in a thoughtful tone. "It makes sense now all those times that we couldn't get hold of them back then. How do you know about it?"

"Haley told me when we were having one of our girly bonding sessions." Brooke replied.

"So now that I've turned right, am I just going straight on towards the lake?" Lucas asked.

"I think so," Brooke replied as she continued to look for Haley. She saw what looked like some fabric in a patch of long grass. "Lucas stop. I just saw something and I want to check it out."

"Okay." Lucas said as he quickly stopped the car. Brooke climbed out and headed over to the grass. She heard labored breathing as she did.

"Haley?" she asked as she walked closer.

"Brooke?" Haley asked in response. Brooke suddenly appeared through the grass.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Brooke asked her as she knelt beside her.

"Alyssa's coming," Haley replied. "My car has two flats so I decided to walk. I went to sit down and misjudged it and ended up like this."

"Lucas! Come here!" Brooke yelled. Lucas appeared in a matter of moments.

"What happened?" he asked in a concerned tone as he and Brooke began to help Haley off the floor.

"I misjudged sitting down and slumped into this ditch thing," Haley told them as she became upright once more. Brooke picked her purse up for her. "How did you guys know to find me here?"

"Nathan was worried because he couldn't find the brownies and called us," Brooke replied as she and Lucas helped her to the car. "And then I remembered you telling me about when you and Nathan went to the lake in high school."

"I wish I hadn't come here now," Haley said as they began to help her into the back seat. "I just thought I'd come here for a little while before I headed to the firehouse. Only somebody left a broken beer bottle in the road and glass from that punctured two of my tires."

"Well once we've got you to the hospital and called Nathan, I'll sort out getting your car towed to a garage." Lucas told her as Brooke squeezed into the back beside her. Lucas then closed the door and headed to the drivers seat.

"No Luke, take me to the firehouse," Haley told him as she breathed deeply. "It's nearer than the hospital. I don't think Alyssa is going to wait until I'm at the hospital. And I don't want Nathan to miss the birth."

"I think that's a bad idea." Lucas said as he started the engine.

"Lucas just do what she asks," Brooke told him as Haley gripped her hand. "You guys have medical training and equipment there. Just think how you would feel if you hadn't got to see our babies being born."

"Okay I'll take you to the firehouse." Lucas said as he began to turn the car back around.

"Do you think you can delay Alyssa until we get there?" Brooke asked in a semi joking tone.

"I'm going to try my best," Haley told her. "Can you call Nathan as soon as there's signal again and tell him what's happening?"

"Sure I can Hales," Brooke assured her. "You just concentrate on your breathing."

**~X~**

"What's wrong with you?" Julian asked Nathan as Nathan stood with a shocked look on his face.

"Haley's in labor," Nathan said as he turned to look at Julian. "And she's coming here."

"Wow," Julian said. He then frowned as he asked. "Why is she coming here and not going to the hospital?"

"Because they're nearer to hear and Alyssa isn't going to wait to be born." Nathan replied.

"Well we need to get some things sorted then," Julian told him. "How long are they going to be?"

"Brooke said that they'll be here in just under ten minutes." Nathan replied.

"We better get a move on then. Come on." Julian said as he headed to the stairs that led down to the parking bay. Nathan quickly snapped out of his daze and followed Julian down the stairs. They ran into Jake on the way down.

"What's up with Nate?" Jake asked Julian.

"He's about to be a dad," Julian replied. "Any minute now Haley's going to be arriving here and she'll be giving birth."

"Damn," Jake said in a shocked tone. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"Actually you could grab some towels," Julian said as he thought. "And maybe a pillow or two off the beds so Haley has something to lean against."

"Where's the baby going to be delivered?" Jake asked. He looked at Nathan and saw that he still looked shocked and dazed.

"The kitchen area would probably be best," Julian told him. "I'm going to grab some medical supplies then we'll wait for Haley, Brooke and Lucas to arrive."

"I'll tell the guys to stay out of the kitchen then," Jake said. He then grinned as he added. "What is it with you and Lucas and either making babies or delivering babies here?"

"Haley giving birth to Alyssa here really isn't my choice," Nathan replied as he grinned. "I can't believe I'm going to have a daughter in a matter of minutes."

"That must be Lucas," Julian said as they heard a horn honk from outside. "Come on. Let's get Haley comfortable so you can meet your daughter."

**~X~**

"So who's going to be down the action end then?" Julian asked once they had gotten Haley upstairs.

"Nathan." Haley said in a firm tone.

"But I've never delivered a baby before," Nathan said as his eyes went wide. "Julian and Owen are the experts in that. Maybe they should be down that end."

"Nathan they are _not_ going down that end. Got it?" Haley asked him in a firm tone.

"Got it." Nathan replied.

"I think now is probably the best time to learn how to deliver a baby Nate." Julian told him.

"But I don't know what to do." Nathan replied. It almost sounded like a whine.

"Haley will be the one doing all the work," Julian told him. "And if you need help then just ask me. I'll stay, but I'll be away from the action end. Is that okay Haley?"

"That's fine." Haley managed to reply as she breathed her way through a contraction.

"Hales who'll be your birthing coach?" Nathan asked as he took his position at the action end.

"Me and Lucas," Brooke replied. They were at either side of Haley and she was holding onto their hands tightly. She saw the worry on Nathan's face and felt sorry for him. "Nathan. Just take a deep breath. You look like you're about to pass out."

"I kinda feel like I might," Nathan admitted. He then took a deep breath like Brooke had suggested. "Okay let's do this. You ready Hales?"

"Mmm hmm." Haley replied as she gave into the urge to push. Nathan swallowed hard before he checked to see if there were any signs of Alyssa yet.

"Oh my God. Her head is starting to come out Hales." Nathan said in an incredulous tone.

"I know!" Haley replied in a strained voice. "I can feel it."

"Nathan just keep watching to see if there are any signs of tearing." Julian told him.

"Tearing?" Nathan asked in an alarmed tone.

"I thought you were supposed to have medical training." Lucas said to his brother as he grinned.

"Shut up!" Nathan replied as he scowled at his brother. "The last thing I need right now is you being an annoying little shit!"

"Lucas leave him alone." Brooke said as she elbowed him.

"Sorry Nathan." Lucas replied in an apologetic tone.

"Can you stop bickering please?" Haley asked as she finished pushing. "You two can do that any time."

"Sorry Hales." Both Lucas and Nathan said in unison.

"Even Alyssa looks pissed at her Uncle." Nathan said as he saw his daughters face.

"Is the head completely out?" Julian asked.

"Yeah." Nathan replied.

"Just check that the cord isn't around her neck with your finger." Julian told him.

"Okay," Nathan replied as he did as he was instructed. "I can't feel anything."

"That's good," Julian replied. "Alyssa should start turning slightly now so that her face is towards the side."

"Wow how many babies have you delivered Julian?" Brooke asked.

"Twenty seven," Julian told her. "Owen's the only one that's anywhere near that and he's on number twelve."

"Wow that's a lot of babies." Brooke said as she felt Haley squeezing her hand again as she began to push.

"Nate carefully support Alyssa's head," Julian told him. "Sometimes the baby can come out pretty quickly."

"Okay," Nathan replied as he moved his hands and carefully supported his daughters head. "You're doing great Hales."

"Thanks." Haley managed to say as she pushed as hard as she could. She groaned as she did.

"She's almost here Hales." Nathan said in an excited tone.

"Really?" Haley asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah," Nathan said as he smiled. "I think maybe one more push should do it."

"I hope it does." Haley said sounding weary.

"You're doing really well Haley," Julian told her. "And you're quite lucky. Alyssa is adamant she's coming quickly. She could have decided to wait a few days before she came out."

"I know," Haley said as she began to push again. Nathan watched in admiration as his daughter was born and began to cry loudly. Julian handed Nathan a towel and he carefully wrapped Alyssa in it. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfect," Nathan said as he gazed down at Alyssa. "And she's actually a girl like we were told."

"Let me see her." Haley said as Brooke brushed the hair back from her face.

"Here you go. Go to mommy," Nathan said as he carefully handed Alyssa to Haley. "She's beautiful Haley."

"She is," Haley said as she looked down at Alyssa. "Hi little girl."

"Haley she looks just like you." Brooke said as she peered over at Alyssa.

"I have to agree with Brooke on that." Nathan said. He had a proud smile on his face as he spoke.

"Congratulations bro." Lucas said as he looked at his niece.

"Thanks bro." Nathan replied as his smile got bigger.

"You know this isn't how I pictured her being born." Haley said as she continued to look down at her daughter.

"Just think of the story you'll be able to tell her when she's older," Brooke said. "Not many can say that their dad helped deliver them in a firehouse."

"No they can't," Nathan agreed. "Shouldn't we get them to the hospital now?"

"Yep you should," Julian agreed. "I'm sure your dad won't mind letting you finish your shift early."

"I'll stay and do the rest of your shift Nate," Lucas told him. "You go to the hospital. Brooke can drive you."

"Thanks bro." Nathan replied as he hugged his brother.

"How are we going to get Haley to the car?" Brooke asked.

"I'll carry her," Nathan said. "You just go and open the car door. I'll be right behind you."


	47. All Tomorrow's Parties

**Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. Glad you enjoyed it. Sorry about the delay in updating again. I have the suckiest internet provider in history I think. Hope you all enjoy the update.**

* * *

A few days later, it was Lee's christening. Rachel and Julian had asked Jake and Peyton to be his Godparents. After the ceremony, they headed to Tric for drinks and a buffet in one of the party rooms.

"He's gotten so big," Brooke said to Rachel as she handed Lee back to her. "And he's looking more like Julian every day."

"I know," Rachel said in a proud tone as she looked down at Lee. "He's gonna be fighting the girls off when he's in high school because he's gonna be as hot and sexy as his daddy."

"It's the Scott genes," Julian said as he appeared at Rachel's side. "It's just natural for us to be hot and sexy."

"For once I have to agree with my dumbass brother," Jake said as he handed Julian a beer. "I'm just dreading when Jenny starts high school. The amount of teenage boys that I'll have to scare off is going to be insane."

"Same here," Nathan agreed as he came up to them. He had Alyssa in his arms. "I mean she's only two days old and already the most beautiful thing in my life. Besides her mother of course."

"She's the only other female you can say that about without ending up in the dog house." Haley told him.

"I'm surprised that you're up and about so soon," Brooke told her. "I'm still getting the occasional twinge from my c-section."

"Me too," Rachel added. "Aren't you sore, you know, _down there_?"

"Rachel!" Brooke exclaimed as her eyes widened. "Did that filter between your brain and mouth stop working again?"

"I don't think she has one." Lucas said as he chuckled.

"That's what I love about her." Julian told them before he kissed Rachel briefly.

"Is that the only thing?" Rachel asked.

"Well there are a lot of other things, but I'm sure that everybody here would appreciate it if I didn't elaborate any further." Julian replied as he grinned.

"Yes we would appreciate that _very_ much." Both Brooke and Haley replied in unison.

"And please remember that there are children present." Peyton added.

"I bet you can't wait until you have that baby huh?" Brooke asked her.

"Hell no," Peyton replied. "I still have eight weeks to go though. I feel like I've been pregnant forever."

"It's kind of scary hearing you say that when I was technically due after you," Brooke said as she frowned. Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist in a comforting gesture. "It makes me realize just how lucky we are that they're growing the way they are."

"Did the doctor say when you could take them home?" Haley asked.

"Well the boys are bigger and stronger than Summer," Lucas began. "So we might be able to bring them home pretty soon."

"That's great," Nathan said to his brother. "Summer's still doing good though right?"

"Yeah she is," Brooke replied with a smile. "She's just a little bit behind them because of the problem she had with her heart. Now it's sorted, she's getting better."

"I'm glad," Haley said as she too smiled. "It must be awful for you both to not have them at home with you."

"It is," Lucas admitted. He grinned cheekily as he added. "But I'm glad that we have a little time to get the nurseries sorted for them; as well as having time for our belated honeymoon."

"I would as well if I was in your position," Julian replied. "You should spend every spare moment having some _quality_ time together before your house turns into baby central."

"Don't worry I have that covered." Lucas told him as he chuckled. Brooke shook her head at his reply.

"So changing the subject," Haley said as she saw Quinn coming over to them with Charlotte and Logan. "Is everybody looking forward to Charlotte's birthday party?"

"Uh huh!" Logan said as he laughed.

"Mommy says I'm having a clown at my party." Charlotte told her.

"A clown?!" Haley asked in an uneasy tone. "Since when?"

"Since the magician I booked went and got the flu," Quinn explained. "I tried to get another but the only person I could get was Pinky the clown."

"_Pinky_ the clown?!" Haley asked in disbelief. "Please don't tell me that it's a clown who wears pink."

"I'm afraid she does." Clay said as he hoisted Logan up onto his shoulders.

"A female clown?" Owen asked in surprise.

"I don't think I've seen a female clown before." Mia added.

"Me neither." Brooke said.

"Well the clown be there for the whole party?" Haley asked.

"No she's only going to be there from two until four." Clay answered.

"So you'll have from noon to enjoy a party full of screaming and hyper five year olds," Quinn told her. "And then four until six."

"Today had been insanely busy." Owen said.

"I'm sorry that we booked Lee's christening the same day as Charlotte's birthday." Rachel said in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay," Quinn told her. "Everything is working out fine. All the parents were fine that we changed the party to the afternoon."

"That's great," Nathan said. "Mainly for all the party food. There'll be jello and ice cream at Charlotte's party right?"

"Yep there'll be tons of it Uncle Nathan," Charlotte told him. "And cupcakes and brownies and doughnuts."

"I think I'm going to enjoy this party more than Charlotte is," Nathan said as he grinned. He then playfully frowned as he asked. "Will there be rocky road ice cream?"

"Yep it's my favorite." Charlotte said.

"Me too." Logan added.

"I think it's going to be the best party _ever_." Nathan said in a happy tone.

"How old are you again?" Haley asked her husband.

"I can't help it. The big kid in me always comes out at the mention of jello and ice cream." Nathan told her with a chuckle.

"I don't think the big kid in you ever went away." Lucas told him as he grinned.

"I have to agree with Lucas on that one." Keith said as he laughed.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence Dad." Nathan said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just stating facts." Keith replied.

"I just pity Alyssa if she takes after Nathan in the liking for fattening foods," Rachel said. "The poor girl will have to spend all her free time in the gym to work it off."

"You better get saving for her gym membership then," Julian said as he laughed. "Because if she does take after her dad that way, then it's going to cost you a fortune for that. I've seen how this guy can demolish a box of doughnuts."

"Maybe you should save for her dental appointments too," Brooke added. "Just think of the cavities all that sugar can cause."

"God Alyssa is _so_ gonna be cursing you when she's a teenager." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Can we quit with the gang up on Nathan society?" Nathan asked as he looked down at Alyssa. "You're not gonna hate daddy are you Princess?"

"I think that's your answer right there." Jake said as Alyssa began to cry.

"That's because she's hungry," Haley replied. She looked at Nathan as she said. "I'll go and nurse her in one of the dressing rooms."

"I'll come with you." Nathan said as he and Haley left the group. As they did, they heard Lucas say.

"Sounds like Alyssa is already taking after her dad."

**~X~**

"Okay I don't know how much longer I can sit here for and not freak out," Haley said to Brooke as she looked towards the window. "Even though I closed the curtains so I don't have to see Pinky the oversized freaky clown, I still have the heebie jeebies."

"There's not too long left," Brooke said as she looked at her watch. "Another forty five minutes."

"Forty five minutes?!" Haley exclaimed. "That's plenty of time for her to plot new ways in how to terrorize me with her pinky clowness."

"I'm sure she's too busy keeping Charlotte and her friends entertained with balloon animals to be thinking of ways to terrorize you." Brooke replied as she bit back a smile.

"She's probably looking through those curtains with her x-ray clown vision and laughing at me for hiding away in here." Haley ranted. Brooke was beginning to lose her battle in not laughing at Haley.

"When did clowns get x-ray vision?" Brooke asked with a curious frown. However, she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

"You're finding this funny aren't you?" Haley asked.

"I'm sorry to say this but yes I am," Brooke replied. "It was the whole x-ray vision thing that amused me."

"I don't know where that came from actually," Haley admitted. "My mind goes a little crazy when I'm in the vicinity of clowns."

"So I can see," Brooke said as she smiled. "I wonder if Alyssa will take after you in that aspect."

"God I hope not." Haley replied.

"What started your fear of clowns off?" Brooke asked.

"I remember it being before my parents died," Haley began as she thought back. "They'd gone out one night and left a babysitter to watch us. I remember sneaking downstairs and going into the lounge. I think I was about three or four. Quinn was sat on the sofa watching a movie. It was IT; you know the one about the killer clown?"

"Yeah." Brooke replied.

"I remember seeing that clown and how scared everyone was of it and then there was blood," Haley said as she shuddered. "I ran straight back up to my room and hid under the covers."

"No wonder you hate clowns," Brooke replied. "I think I'd have been the same if that had happened to me."

"Every time I see a clown now I feel like I'm small again," Haley said. "And this overwhelming sense of fear and panic consumes me."

"Have you ever tried something like hypnotherapy or something like that to see if that gets rid of your fear?" Brooke asked.

"I don't think that would work Brooke." Haley said as she frowned.

"It won't hurt to try though right?" Brooke suggested.

"I guess not," Haley replied. "But knowing my luck it'll probably make me even more afraid of them."

"Like I said, you can always give it a go," Brooke said. She then smiled as she added. "And if it works you can send Nathan to cure his sweet tooth."

"Oh yeah I can see that happening," Haley replied in a sarcastic tone as she laughed. "I think there's more chance of me being cured than him."

"I think there is," Brooke agreed as she joined in with Haley's laughter. Alyssa began to cry again as they did. "Whoops, sorry I woke her up."

"It's her stomach that woke her up," Haley said as she stood and went over to the car seat where Alyssa had been sleeping. "She's right on time for her feed though."

"She's definitely following in her father's footsteps there," Brooke replied. "And it's pretty great how she's gotten into a routine so quickly. I hope Jamie, Jack and Summer do the same when they come home."

"I feel kind of guilty that I got to bring her home so soon and your babies are still in the NICU," Haley said as she picked Alyssa up from her car seat. "It must be so hard for you and Lucas to be away from them."

"It is," Brooke admitted. "But I know that it's for the best that they are where they are right now. However, it doesn't stop me worrying about them constantly. Every time the phone rings I think its Dr. Copeland and he's going to tell us he's found something else wrong with one of them."

"I'd hate to be in your situation," Haley said in a sympathetic tone as she began to nurse Alyssa. "I'd hate to have to see Alyssa in hospital. Do they let you hold them?"

"On our next visit we will," Brooke said as she smiled. "I can't wait. At least time we'll be able to take our time when we're holding them. I remember when we held Summer before her surgery; it was over before we knew it."

"I'd have hated not to have been able to hold Alyssa right after she was born," Haley replied as she gave Brooke a sad smile. "I can't imagine how it feels for you having to wait so long."

"When we get them home, I'm going to make sure they each get at least fifty hugs a day," Brooke told her. "And when I'm sleep deprived because they're teething I won't even care. I'll be glad to have them home with us."

"When you're complaining about the lack of sleep to me I'm going to remind you of this moment." Haley told her as she laughed. Brooke laughed in response.

"And I'll remind you that it was the moment that I gave you the cure for your clown phobia." Brooke added as Alyssa finished nursing.

"Oh great," Haley said as she pulled a disgusted impression. "Somebody needs her diaper changing."

"Can I do it?" Brooke asked. "I need to get practicing more for when I'm going to be buried under mountains of dirty diapers and baby puke."

"Be my guest," Haley replied as she carefully handed Alyssa to Brooke. She then playfully added. "Hang on a second. Are you doing this so that you can say I owe you one?"

"You know I never even thought of that," Brooke said as she laughed. "Thanks for that Hales."

"Damn I should have kept my mouth shut." Haley said as she got the things out of the diaper bag that Brooke would need.

"Alright, let's do this." Brooke said as she set about changing Alyssa's diaper.

**~X~**

The night of Jake's twenty-fourth birthday party arrived. Peyton, Julian, Dan and Deb had arranged a party for him in the casino room at Tric. Quinn and Clay had offered to baby-sit for everybody, so they stayed at home.

"How come you're drinking alcohol?" Mia asked Brooke as they returned from the restroom.

"I'm allowed to drink tonight," Brooke replied. "I have plenty of milk prepared for the babies so I don't have to worry about making them drunk. It'll be the second to last time that I'll be drinking before they come home. Plus I've only had one alcoholic drink. This is alcohol free."

"I take it Luke's birthday will be the last?" Mia asked.

"Yup," Brooke replied with a smile. "I was going to throw him a party but he didn't want one. He said he just wants a quiet night in with me."

"Three guesses what you'll be up to then." Mia said as she returned Brooke's smile.

"Well it _will_ be his birthday," Brooke replied. "Plus we haven't done anything like that since before I went on bed rest."

"Really?" Mia asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Brooke replied with a sigh. "If it had been up to us then we would have done that a lot by now. But something always came up. No pun intended."

"I'm surprised Lucas hasn't gone crazy yet." Mia remarked.

"Never mind him," Brooke told her. "I'm about to go crazy if I don't get some Brucas time with my husband."

"Are you sure that you remember what to do?" Mia asked in a joking tone. "It's been that long since I did any of that that I've forgotten how."

"You and Owen haven't taken that step yet?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"No," Mia admitted. "I'm kinda nervous about taking that step with him. Things aren't quite the same as they were down there as they were before I had Evelyn."

"Well Owen didn't know what it was like before right?" Brooke asked.

"No he didn't." Mia told her.

"Did you do your pelvic floor exercises the nurse gave you?" Brooke asked.

"I have," Mia replied. "In fact I'm still doing them."

"Then I don't think you have anything to worry about," Brooke reassured her. "You know a certain redhead told me that you should try doing a few of the exercises while you're in the middle of the _action_. Apparently it gets a good reaction."

"Of course Rachel would say something like that," Mia said as she laughed. "And I don't really want to know how she found that out."

"Me neither," Brooke replied as she joined in with Mia's laughter. She then playfully added. "Do you think we should ask her for tips in case we really have forgotten how to do that?"

"I do _not_ want to open that can of worms," Mia said as she shook her head. "I think I'll just see how it goes."

"That's probably a good idea," Brooke told her. "And besides, Owen is probably just as nervous about that as you are. It's been a while since he had a girlfriend."

"That's actually reassuring to know that," Mia replied. "Do you think I should just tell him that I'm nervous about taking that next step?"

"Yes," Brooke answered. "Owen's a sweet guy. I think if he knew exactly how you feel about that then he'd do everything he can to make you feel relaxed and comfortable."

"I think I'll tell him tonight," Mia said. "And it'll be a whole lot easier telling him when I've had a few drinks."

"Well they do say that drunk people speak the truth." Brooke replied.

"Exactly," Mia agreed as she and Brooke watched Lucas and Owen at the roulette table. "Shall we go and see if our men want to dance?"

"I think that's a good idea," Brooke replied. "They've been at that table a long time."

"Hopefully they haven't lost too much money." Mia said as she and Brooke walked over to Owen and Lucas.

"Lucas seems pretty lucky at that game," Brooke told her. "He tripled what he spent the last time he was here."

"Hey Pretty Wife," Lucas greeted as he turned and kissed her. He then playfully added. "It's about time you brought me my beer."

"I didn't bring you any beer," Brooke replied. "To get beer you have to dance with me first."

"I suppose I could do that," Lucas replied with a fake sigh. "I meant there's nothing in it for me the way you shake that booty of yours."

"Oh no you don't get anything at all out of that huh?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Nope," Lucas said as he laughed. "Let me just gather up my chips and cash them in. Then you can dance all you want to."

"Well hurry up then," Brooke told him. "Otherwise I might get started without you."

**~X~**

Lucas's fingers linked with Brooke's as he led her through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. He spun her a few times before he drew her close to him. Her back pressed to his front and he slid his arms around her from behind as she swayed her hips and he moved in time with her. She felt his breath against her ear as he breathed in her scent. His hands wandered her body slowly; from her hips down her thighs and up, over her stomach, her sides and skimmed over the curve of her breasts. She felt his lips on her neck, as he kissed her softly and then his teeth grazed her skin as he bit down. He sucked gently on the wound as his hands slid over her stomach again.

"My hands aren't hurting you are they?" he asked. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't causing her discomfort where the scar from her c-section was.

"No you're good," she replied as she looked back over her shoulder at him with a smile. "And I can tell that you're enjoying this."

"I'm enjoying it _very_ much." He told her in response.

Lucas spun her back to face him and his lips found her neck once more. His hands slid down her back and over her ass. He then pulled her body tight against his. She felt his nails rake across the tight fabric of her dress over her ass and this time she buried her face into his neck and moaned softly. His knee slid between her legs, until she rested against his thigh and he set up a gentle rocking rhythm. Their bodies moved in time to the music, hips pressed tightly together.

He lifted his head and smiled at her. Their eyes met as she realized their movements put a delicious gentle pressure right where she wanted another part of him to be. The look in his eye told her he knew exactly what he was doing and exactly how it affected her. As his hips moved against hers, his gaze never broke away from her own. She could see her lust and desire mirrored in them. He arched his back slightly and she bit her lip as she felt how hard he was against her.

Lucas raised his hand and gently brushed her hair away from her face. He cupped her cheek and leant forward. His lips captured hers in an intensely heated kiss. Their tongues met and danced together as they explored each other's mouths. All the time their hips rocked together and it caused pulse after pulse of pleasure to spread throughout her. They moved together and the beat from the music vibrated through their bodies. Lucas broke away from the kiss and grinned at her before he leaned close.

"I can feel how turned on you are," He whispered. "I can feel how ready you are. How much you want me inside you. And I can feel your body trembling. God and the way you're grinding against me really isn't appropriate for where we are."

"Do you like it?" she asked coyly already knowing the answer.

"You know I do," he replied with a slight grin. "You can feel just how much I do."

"We need to get out of here," she said in an urgent tone. "I don't know how much longer I can stop myself from jumping on you."

"Likewise," Lucas replied in a husky tone. "We could always sneak into one of the dressing rooms and have some fun in there before we go home."

"But then we'd have to stop to get home," Brooke told him as she kinked her eyebrow. Lucas swallowed hard as she added. "But if we leave now we won't have to stop once we get started."

"Shit," Lucas mumbled as he took a deep breath. "I need to call a cab."

"No you don't," she replied with a playful smile. "I only had one drink tonight so that I could drive us back. That way we don't have to waste time waiting around for a cab."

"What are we waiting for then?" Lucas asked as he took hold of her hand and practically ran off the dance floor.

**~X~**

"Did you enjoy your dancing?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I sure did. Especially the part where your hands were running over me." she purred seductively. Lucas swallowed as his body responded.

"Do you know how sexy you sounded right then?" he asked her. His voice slipped deeper as he got more aroused by the woman in front of him.

"I did?" she asked as she looked up at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Where did you learn how to turn me on so much? That whole bite your bottom lip thing is as sexy as hell."

"I guess it just _comes_ naturally," Brooke replied accentuating the word comes. It earned a groan from him in response. "That and Cosmo. Oh and I can't forget Rachel's instructions on certain things."

"You carry on talking like that, I'm not gonna be responsible for my actions." he warned her.

"What are you gonna do big boy?" she asked as she kinked her eyebrow suggestively. Lucas loved it when she did that.

"I'm warning you Brooke." he told her in a shaky voice. He knew she could feel just how turned on she was making him.

"Are you gonna punish me?" she whispered sexily in his ear as she deliberately rubbed herself against him. He moaned at the delicious spark that shot straight to his groin.

"You bet I am." he managed out, his voice completely husky with arousal.

"What you gonna do Mr. Scott?"

"This." he pulled her tight against him and crashed his lips to hers.

His tongue eagerly sought out hers and battled with it. They both moaned into the kiss as Lucas pushed Brooke backwards until she was pressed against the wall. Both were glad that they had managed to make it inside before they had succumbed to each other's teasing. He moved further towards her and pressed his front against hers. He somehow managed to remember to be careful of her lower abdomen as he did.

"I hope we don't get interrupted this time." Lucas murmured as he moved his way from her lips to her neck.

"Same here," Brooke gasped out as her hands ran through his hair. "I'd unplug the phone but then I'd be worried in case the hospital was trying to get hold of us."

"Same here," Lucas replied in between placing kisses on her neck. "And I probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on what I was doing to you because of it."

"Same here," Brooke told him. It turned into a moan as his lips found the sweet spot behind her ear. "I don't think I can wait until we get to the bedroom."

"Me neither," Lucas said as he began to unfasten the button and zipper on his trousers. "I've waited months for this already."

"Me too," Brooke gasped as she felt him push her dress up until it was bunched around her waist. He then quickly ripped her lace panties from her. "Hey! I like those."

"I'll buy you some more." Lucas replied as he lifted her.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and gripped his shoulders as he thrust his hips and entered her in one smooth action. They both moaned loudly at the feeling of them connecting that way once more. Lucas immediately began to move within her. He thrust his hips and angled himself so that he hit her sweet spot over and over again.

Brooke gripped his shoulders so tight that her nails dug almost painfully into his skin through his shirt. She threw her head back in pleasure and let out a slight pained noise as her head connected with the wall. Her mind didn't dwell on it too long before it returned to how Lucas was making her feel. She couldn't get enough so she moaned appreciatively and arched her back to let him know just how much she was enjoying herself.

Lucas watched Brooke as she responded to his intimate caressing. He was blown away by how incredibly beautiful she looked as she lost herself in what he was making her feel. He thought that she felt even more amazing around him than the last time that they had been intimate. He put it down to it being so long ago. He closed his eyes as he moved his hands from her waist down to her butt to help support her a little more.

Brooke was once again in heaven as Lucas's pelvic bone repeatedly slammed against the nub at her apex with each thrust of his hips. She knew that it wouldn't take her long to reach her release. She also knew that it wouldn't be just the one. She felt him pick the pace up and smiled at the exquisite feel of him as he hit that same spot. It took her breath away when he increased his speed and force. Her thighs trembled on each of his in strokes and she couldn't keep the pleasure filled moans from spilling from her lips. They got louder and louder the more urgently Lucas pounded into her. She wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist, encouraging him to continue his delicious assault on her body. She felt like she needed more.

"Harder! Please Lucas!" she begged. He looked at her in awe.

She had her eyes closed as she lost herself in pleasure and the sexy way in which she had spoken turned him on even more. He increased the speed and power of his thrusts. He was amazed at the feeling that was pooling in his groin. He had never felt anything this intense ever.

"How's that baby?" he asked as he panted.

"_Amazing_." Brooke managed to mutter. Her brain was about to explode and she was concentrating on letting herself fall into the waiting abyss of ecstasy.

"You feel so good," he panted out as his hips moved incredibly fast. "I'm almost there. You?"

"Uh huh." She replied in a groan.

Practically two thrusts later, they both erupted into bliss. Lucas groaned loudly as he erupted deep inside Brooke again and again as she clenched tightly around him. Brooke matched him moan for moan; she was practically screaming. After what felt like a lifetime, Lucas was able to slow his movements and eventually calmed to a stop. He rested his sweaty forehead against the crook of Brooke's neck as he tried to regain his senses. She sank her fingers into his hair as she moved her head forward. They were both completely out of breath and their hearts were pounding erratically. She gently stroked her fingers through his hair as their breathing began to regulate.

"That was, just-"

"Incredible?" Lucas interrupted Brooke.

"Yeah." she confirmed with a smile. He smiled back and then reluctantly withdrew from Brooke and gasped as he did.

"This might sound a little odd but I'm feeling kind of hungry," Lucas said to her as he frowned. "Are you?"

"I am," Brooke replied. "We could order pizza."

"That sounds great," Lucas replied. He grinned as he added. "Because I _really_ don't want to go out to any place to get something."

"Pizza it is then," Brooke told him. "I'll let you call the order in. I'm going to have a shower."

"I'll tell them that we want the pizza delivered in about an hour then." Lucas said as he watched her walk towards the staircase with her dress still bunched around her waist. "And when I've done that, I'll feed the kittens before I join you in the shower."

"I'll be waiting." Brooke said in a coy tone as she glanced over her shoulder at him. Lucas swallowed and took a deep breath before he sorted his trousers out and went to get his tasks done.


	48. The Gift

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey." Brooke said to Lucas as she placed gentle kisses over his face. She felt him stir slightly and smiled as she placed one last kiss on his lips. He made an appreciative noise as she did and his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Good morning wife." Lucas said as their lips separated and is eyes opened.

"Good morning husband." She replied as she smiled.

"That's in my top five ways on how to be woken up," He said as he returned her smile and brushed her hair back from her face. "Do I smell French toast?"

"You do," she confirmed as she moved away from him. "I brought you breakfast in bed."

"I love those sweat pants on you," Lucas said as he watched her walk over to where she had placed the breakfast tray. "They cling to your ass just right."

"I was going to wear those tight shorts you love but then I remembered the kittens and I didn't want them climbing up my bare legs while I made you your birthday breakfast," Brooke said as she walked back over to the bed with the tray in her hands. Lucas sat up and made himself comfortable before she placed the tray in his lap. "Happy birthday Broody."

"Thanks Pretty Girl," he said as he looked at the tray. "This looks delicious."

"Well get stuck into it then," Brooke told him. "And then you can open your presents."

"I hope that you're one of them." Lucas told her before he began to eat his French toast.

"I might be," Brooke replied with a grin. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Well I know what I won't be getting this year." Lucas said before taking a bite of his toast.

"What?" Brooke asked as she sat on the side of the bed.

"A watch and my lucky charm," Lucas replied after he had swallowed his mouthful of food. He then rubbed the pendant that was around his neck. "This has definitely kept me safe on more than one occasion."

"I think that was the best thing I ever bought you," Brooke said in a soft tone. "I hope it continues to keep you safe."

"Me too," Lucas agreed before he took another bite of food. "How come I have so many cards piled on there?"

"You'll see when you open them," Brooke told him. She then teasingly added. "I hope you're not going to teach our children that bad habit of yours."

"You mean talking with my mouth full?" he asked after he had swallowed.

"Exactly that," Brooke replied as she leaned forward and gave him another kiss. "Hurry up and get your food eaten. Then you can see who the cards are from."

"Yes wife." Lucas replied as he grinned.

They then sat in a comfortable silence as Lucas ate his birthday breakfast. When he had finished Brooke took the tray and placed it back on the dresser. When she went back over to the bed, Lucas was opening the first of his cards. She sat back on the bed as he pulled it out of the envelope. He then opened it and read it.

"Thanks for that Pretty Wife," Lucas said as he leaned towards her and kissed her deeply. Their lips separated and he gazed into her eyes as he said. "I love you too."

"You're welcome," she replied. She then looked down at the pile of cards he still had to open. She then picked one up and handed it to him. "Open this one next."

"Yes ma'am," he replied as he took it and swiftly opened it. He pulled it out of the envelope and his expression changed to one of surprise as he opened it. "Wow you got me a card from the babies?"

"Of course," Brooke replied. "They're their own little people now so I thought it was only right that they sent their daddy a birthday card on his first birthday after they've arrived."

"I love it," Lucas told her as he grinned. "Especially how there's a picture of each of them on this. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Brooke replied. She then smiled as she added. "And once you've finished opening everything and had a shower I have a surprise for you."

"Does that involve you getting naked and letting me do dirty things?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Maybe it does," Brooke replied as she gave him a wicked smile. "Why don't you finish opening your cards and then you can find out."

**~X~**

"I think that Lucas will realize that his surprise party is going to be here," Nathan told Karen as he looked around the café. They were in the process of decorating the place with banners, balloons and streamers. "Even with the blinds down. He'll realize something is going on as soon as he sees the café is closed."

"I have that covered," Karen told him. "There's a sign in the window on the door saying that the stove is out of order."

"Good thinking Karen," Haley said as she looked up from nursing Alyssa. "And I'm sure Brooke will keep him occupied until it's time for them to come here."

"And it's not really going to be a party as such," Karen added. "Seeing as though there will be a lot of children present."

"Is that another reason why it's starting and ending early?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Karen confirmed. "That way the children can be put to bed at their usual time."

"Good idea mom," Nathan replied before he yawned. "I think I'll be having an early night too."

"Is Alyssa keeping you up?" Karen asked in a knowing tone.

"Not really," Nathan replied. "I think it's the few occasions she wakes up that is really throwing me. You'd think I'd be used to that in my line of work."

"Your father was exactly the same when you and your brother were born," Karen told him. "It takes a while for your body to adjust."

"The way I feel right now, it'll take me until Alyssa is about 40 to adjust," Nathan replied causing Haley to laugh. "Hales seems to have adjusted easily."

"Trust me I haven't," Haley replied. "I just have longer to sleep than you do."

"So that's the secret huh?" Nathan asked with a tired smile.

"Yep." Haley replied before she was overcome with a yawn of her own.

"Do you both want some coffee to keep you awake?" Karen asked in an amused tone.

"That would be great mom," Nathan replied. "Either that or some matches to keep my eyes open."

"You have the coffee and I'll have the matches," Haley replied. "Seeing as though I can't have coffee."

"You can have decaf right?" Nathan asked with a puzzled frown.

"Yeah I can," Haley replied. She then looked at Karen hopefully. "Please tell me that you have decaf."

"As a matter of fact I do," Karen replied. "I started ordering it when everybody became pregnant. What is in that water at the firehouse?"

"Somebody else asked that too," Nathan replied. "But if it was the water, you and Dad would have been in the same condition."

"No we wouldn't," Karen replied with an amused smile. "Your father and I only planned you and your brother. After that there were precautions taken so there wouldn't be anymore little Scott's from us."

"I don't even want to know," Nathan replied before he yawned again. "Do you want me to make the coffee?"

"No I'll get that," Karen told him. "You can finish putting the decorations up."

"Just try not to fall asleep while you're stood on the ladder." Haley told him with a smile.

"I'll try not to." Nathan replied as he picked up another bunch of balloons and began to climb the ladder.

**~X~**

"That's definitely my favorite birthday gift," Lucas said as he flopped down on his back on the bed and breathed heavily. He then gave her a wicked grin as he glanced over at her and added. "Well so far anyway."

"Well you'll have to wait for any more of that activity," Brooke told him as she rolled onto her side. "We need to get up and showered so I can take you to your surprise."

"Do I get a clue on what this surprise is?" he asked.

"Nope." Brooke replied with a giggle.

"So how do I know what to wear?" Lucas asked.

"I'll pick you something out while you're in the shower," she replied. "And then I'll join you."

"Somehow I doubt that we'll get ready very fast if we shower together." Lucas said as he laughed softly.

"If I take my time choosing your clothes for you then you should be almost done by the time I get in there." Brooke told him.

"Yes _almost,_" Lucas agreed. "But I'll still be in there. And then when you walk in there to join me that's when we'll have the problem."

"Just get your butt in there Broody," Brooke told him. "We have to be somewhere at a set time, so get moving."

"Yes wife." Lucas replied as he sat up and climbed off the bed.

He then began to make his way over to their en-suite. Brooke waited until he was in the bathroom before she climbed out of bed and headed into the closet to choose their outfits. It took her a matter of moments and after she wrapped herself in her robe, she headed downstairs to make a phone call to make sure that Lucas's surprise was still going ahead.

**~X~**

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked as Brooke drove.

"You'll see when we get there." She replied.

"Do I really need to wear this blindfold?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Yes." Brooke replied with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because it'll ruin the surprise if you don't," Brooke replied with a slight laugh. "You'll see where we're going and I don't want you to see what it is until you're in the same place as the surprise."

"Do I not even get a hint at what it is?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Nope."

"Are we there yet?" Lucas asked in a playful tone.

"No." Brooke replied as she laughed.

"Will it take a while?" he asked.

"That depends on traffic." Brooke replied.

"You know if people see me in here wearing a blindfold, they might think I've been hijacked." Lucas told her.

"Hijacked?" she asked as she laughed. "In Tree Hill?"

"You never know." he replied as he joined in with her laughter.

"You know when we get to the location I'm taking you, you'll have to put earplugs in before you get out of the car." Brooke said as she stopped laughing.

"You're not going to leave me some place looking like a total dork are you?" he asked in a hesitant tone.

"I'd never do anything like that to you," she assured him. "I promise."

"Glad to hear it." Lucas said as he laughed.

"Are we there yet?" he asked again, causing Brooke to laugh once more.

"You just asked me that," she replied. "And no we're not."

"It feels like we've been moving forever." Lucas told her.

"Is this a preview of what it's going to be like when the kids are old enough to talk and we take them on a drive?" Brooke asked in an amused tone.

"God I hope not," Lucas replied. "I don't know if I'd be able to cope with three of them going are we there yet daddy."

"We'll have to think of ways to keep them occupied." Brooke told him.

"I'm thinking portable DVD players and games consoles." Lucas replied.

"That's what they'll probably end up with," Brooke agreed. "There's only so many games of I Spy you can play."

"I have another idea," Lucas replied. "If we ever need to take them on a long drive we should do it during the night. That way they'll sleep the whole way."

"Good idea." Brooke replied as she turned the car into a parking lot. She quickly found a space and parked, before turning off the engine.

"We're here?" Lucas asked sounding surprised.

"Yes we are," Brooke confirmed as an idea hit her. "Instead of giving you ear plugs to wear, I'm going to have you listen to my ipod instead."

"Please tell me you have more than boybands on there." Lucas asked in a dismayed tone.

"I do," Brooke replied sounding slightly offended. "And what's wrong with listening to boybands?"

"It's fine if you want to, but it's not the type of music I like," He replied. "And I don't want to be subjected to it on my birthday."

"Don't worry I won't put any boyband on," Brooke told him as she scrolled through the songs. She smiled as she chose the song. She then helped Lucas put the earphones into his ears. Before she pressed play she added. "I'm going to come around and get you so you don't fall over anything."

"Good," Lucas said as the music began. He smiled as he heard her choice. He then felt her hands on his as she guided him out of the car. "You chose our wedding song."

"Yep I did," she replied as she secured the car and began to lead him towards their destination. "So I now have a little over four minutes to get you to your surprise."

"I can't hear a word you're saying if you just replied to what I said." He told her in a loud voice.

She smiled in response as she sped up slightly. She was glad that there were no steps on the route to their destination. Her smile grew as she heard Lucas humming along to the music he could hear. She laughed softly as a passerby gave them an odd look. The speed of her walk increased as she saw their destination coming nearer. She stopped briefly to open the door and they headed inside. She smiled at the people that were stood there as she brought Lucas to a stop. She pulled the earphones from his ears and took hold of the ipod.

"Take your blindfold off Lucas." She told him in an excited tone. Lucas obediently did and blinked several times for his eyes to adjust. He got a surprised look on his face as he saw the sight in front of him.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Lucas asked as his eyes moved from the sight to Brooke.

"It does," she said in a happy tone. "We get to take Jamie and Jack home."

"How did you arrange all this?" he asked as he looked at his two sons that were dressed and sat in their car seats.

"Dr. Copeland called early this morning to tell us the news," Brooke began to explain. "You were still snoring, so I came up with the idea to surprise you. I brought the car seats and clothes here before I picked up some breakfast things. I thought that this would be the best way to surprise you."

"It is," Lucas said in a happy tone as he hugged her. Dr. Copeland laughed as he watched them. "I take it that Summer has to stay here a little longer?"

"Yes she does," Dr. Copeland replied. "Although if she carries on doing as well as she has been doing, you'll have her home in no time."

"This is the best birthday present ever," Lucas said as he walked over to where the babies were. He then looked at Summer. "It would have been the icing on the cake to have you home with your brothers Summer."

"We can still come and visit her everyday," Brooke told him as she appeared at his side. "The only difference will be is that we'll be bringing Jamie and Jack with us."

"It's a good thing that the nurseries are finished then huh?" Lucas replied as he smiled widely. "Does anybody else know that they're coming home?"

"Nope," Brooke replied. "I thought we could surprise them by just turning up with them."

"I like that idea," Lucas said. "So do we have to do anything before we can take them home with us?"

"Everything's done," Dr. Copeland told him. "You're free to take your babies and leave. Unless you want to spend some time with Summer beforehand."

"I'd love to spend some time with Summer," Lucas said as he smiled. "This birthday just turned out to be awesome."

"And it's not over yet," Brooke told him. "It might get better yet."

"Now I'm intrigued," Lucas replied. "What else do you have in store for me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Brooke replied cryptically. Lucas smiled in response and he wrapped an arm around Brooke as the two of them watched Summer.

**~X~**

"Why aren't they here yet?" Nathan asked. "I'm getting leg cramp in this position."

"Maybe they're having trouble finding a parking space." Jake suggested.

"True," Nathan replied. "I just wish they'd hurry up. I don't know how much longer I can retain this position."

"Don't be such a baby," Haley told him. "You don't hear Charlotte and Logan complaining."

"That's because they're smaller than me," Nathan replied. "It's easier for them to hide under a table."

"How do you think Peyton feels?" Karen asked. "She's pregnant after all."

"She's hiding in the kitchen," Nathan told her. "She doesn't have to scrunch herself up like this."

"Stop whining already!" Julian told him. "You're worse than a girl sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked as Lee gurgled.

"Shut up!" Mia said in an urgent tone. "They're here."

The people in the café immediately became quiet as the sound of the door being unlocked was heard. Two sets of footsteps were then audible as Brooke and Lucas walked into the café.

"What did my mom need us to pick up again?" Lucas asked.

"Some baking powder," Brooke told him. "And more milk."

"I don't understand why we couldn't have just left these in the car." Lucas replied.

"You can't leave them in the car alone," Brooke told him. "It wouldn't be right."

"I don't understand why all the blinds are down in here," Lucas said as he frowned. "Can you turn the light on so I can see?"

"Sure." Brooke said as she flicked the light on. As she did, everybody jumped out of their hiding places and yelled surprise.

"I certainly am," Lucas replied as he looked around at his family and friends. "I'm just glad that I didn't drop Jamie here."

"You got the babies home?" Karen asked as she hurried over to them.

"Just the boys," Brooke said as Jack started to cry. "Did you get scared by everybody shouting huh?"

"Probably," Rachel replied as Brooke put the car seat on the table. She began to comfort Lee who had also begun to cry. "It's okay. Mommy's here."

"And so is your mommy," Brooke said as she carefully picked Jack up and cradled him in her arms. "It feels so good to finally be able to do this."

"I bet it does," Haley said as she came over to them holding Alyssa. "He sure looks like his father."

"Poor kid." Nathan replied with a chuckle.

"At least he didn't take after his Uncle," Lucas retorted as he picked Jamie out of his car seat. He looked at Nathan as Lucas picked him up and yawned. "Yeah your Uncle Nathan has that affect on most people Jamie."

"And his father doesn't?" Nathan retorted.

"Now, now boys. No fighting," Dan said as he handed Nathan a soda. He then looked at Jamie. "He definitely looks like his father."

"I know he's gorgeous huh?" Brooke asked as she appeared at Lucas's side with Jack in her arms. He had now stopped crying. "Jack this is your Grandpa Dan and Uncle Nathan."

"Wow another mini Lucas," Nathan said. He then grinned as he added. "So are these two going to be protective of Summer and Alyssa?"

"You bet they are," Lucas replied. "At least we didn't have to worry about looking after a sister or female cousin."

"Same here," Nathan agreed. "I'm just glad that Alyssa is going to have a lot of male cousins looking out for her at school."

"That's one good thing about them being born so close together," Mia said. "They'll all be in the same year at school."

"And Jamie and Jack will look out for Evelyn too." Brooke assured her.

"So will Lee." Rachel added.

"What soda can I get the two of you?" Dan asked Brooke and Lucas after he had fussed over his Grandsons.

"Anything diet for me." Brooke told him.

"Surprise me." Lucas replied.

"Alrighty then." Dan said as he headed back over to the counter to retrieve two sodas.

"So now I know why you closed the place for the day," Lucas said to Karen. "The stove is working fine isn't it?"

"You got me there," Karen replied. "We were discussing which house would be big enough for everybody to sit down and eat together. That was when we realized the only places where we could do that was here or at Tric."

"Here's better for eating at than Tric," Lucas told her. "Tric is more like party central. This place is perfect for today."

"It's nice to have an extra two people here," Karen said as she again fussed over Jamie and Jack. "It's just a shame it wasn't the three of them."

"It is," Brooke agreed. "But she's getting bigger and stronger everyday. So she'll be home before we know it."

"You'll be an expert in looking after babies by the time she comes home anyway," Keith told them as he looked at the twins. "You definitely know that Lucas is their father when you see those two. Does Summer take after her mom?"

"She does," Lucas confirmed as he smiled. "She's like a little clone of her mom."

"Except she has your eyes Luke." Brooke reminded him.

"She'll be glad that's all she got from her dad." Nathan replied with a smirk.

"Alyssa will be the same about you then." Lucas retorted.

"Alyssa doesn't have my eyes," Nathan reminded him. "She has Haley's eye color."

"What does she have from you then?" Lucas asked.

"As of yet, nothing," Nathan replied. "But when she can talk she'll have my entire catalog of comebacks."

"Really?" Haley asked with a frown. "Maybe you should write it down and I can go over what's appropriate to teach our daughter."

"You want me to write it _all_ down?" Nathan asked. "That may take me a while. She'll probably be forty by the time I'm done."

"That could be a good thing." Haley told him in a teasing tone.

"Uh oh somebody needs their diaper changing." Brooke said as she looked at Jack.

"Jamie's the same," Lucas replied. "I just hope this isn't a sign of things to come."

"It could be a good thing if they want changing and feeding at the same time. I could set up a production line."

"I think you already did that when you got pregnant." Rachel remarked with a smile.

"Karen I think I can smell burning." Deb told her.

"Oh I better go and check the food." Karen said as she hurried into the kitchen.

**~X~**

"Did you have a good birthday?" Brooke asked Lucas in a soft tone that evening.

"I had the _best_ birthday," he told her in reply. "The best gift was getting these two home."

"I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight," Brooke told him. "I'll be too busy watching them to make sure they're okay."

"Well it's a good thing that I brought their cribs into our room then huh?" Lucas asked as he smiled.

"I also hate the thought or Summer being in the hospital by herself," Brooke told him. "I hope that she gets to come home soon."

"I have to admit that I don't like that we had to leave her behind when we left there earlier," Lucas revealed. "I just hope that we get her home before Thanksgiving. It wouldn't be right to have her have her first family holiday in the hospital alone."

"She should be home in time for that," Brooke said. "We worked out that my due date was around then remember?"

"So we did," Lucas replied with a grin. "Let's just hope we get our family Thanksgiving then."

"Yes lets," Brooke replied. "So how about you get on the bed and I'll treat you to a massage."

"Sounds promising." Lucas replied before he kissed her.

"I just have to get something from downstairs." Brooke told him.

"Well hurry up," he said softly. "I'll be waiting."


	49. Everything In It's Right Place

**NALEYAAF23, MakorraLove97, Diane Hermans, lola1701, tanya2byour21, arubagirl0926, bjq, BpDs89, xXalienatedXx, Eve G, Beth-J-Matthews, Alyssia Owens, Brucas322, Cheery Rose 23, Carter-James, Ashley J Scott, Danny-Walker, Holly-Roberts, Jessica James 23, Lee Martin, JackSawyer99, James McLean, MollyCW23, Jen loves Nathan, John Tate, Nicole-2223, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Raven-Rachel23, The-Ryanator, The-Chadinator, Jason Carlton, the-Tim22 – Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Guest – Thanks for the review. Don't worry there is more drama to come before the story ends. **

**Hope you all enjoy the update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

The weeks flew by and before they realized Thanksgiving was upon them and Brooke and Lucas were heading to the hospital to pick Summer up. They had settled into a routine with Jamie and Jack pretty easily. The hardest part for both of them had been the adjustment to their sleeping patterns. Brooke had insisted on doing the night time feeds and diaper changes herself, so that Lucas got enough rest before he went to work. Mia and Haley had been going to Brooke and Lucas's house during the daytime so that Brooke could make up some of her sleep in power naps.

Lucas had been surprised at how well Brooke had taken to motherhood. He couldn't believe how she had just taken it into her stride. He found himself watching her when she was nursing the boys and changing them and felt a sense of pride at the sight. He was glad that they were finally able to bring Summer home to complete their family.

"Do you think that your parents will know that we have Summer home when we go to the café for Thanksgiving dinner?" Brooke asked Lucas as he drove.

"I doubt it," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "I told them that we hadn't had a date given to us for her coming home. I wanted to surprise them like we did with the boys."

"That's terrible," Brooke said as she giggled. She then looked over her shoulder to check on the boys. Both were awake and smiled at her as they saw her. "Are you guys excited to see your sister again?"

"I think they are," Lucas replied as he looked in the rear view mirror and saw them smile wider. "Do you think Quinn would do us some family portraits if we ask her?"

"I'm sure she would," Brooke replied as she moved so that she was facing forward once again. "I think it would be a great idea to have them done. Hey maybe we could get everybody vouchers for that as Christmas gifts. Peyton should have had her baby by then too."

"I think that is a great idea Pretty Girl," Lucas told her as he gave her a quick glance and smiled. He returned his eyes to the road as he added. "Although I'm not sure what we would get my parents and Deb and Keith."

"Something Grandparenty," Brooke replied with a laugh. "Do you think that they would appreciate that?"

"Oh they'll love it," Lucas replied. "My mom has been waiting for Grandkids since Nathan and Haley got together."

"So she's overjoyed that she got four in such a short space of time then?" Brooke asked in an amused tone.

"Oh totally," Lucas agreed as he laughed. "I'm just so relieved to finally get out little girl home."

"Me too," Brooke replied in a happy tone. "I just hope I can keep up with demand in the milk department."

"You might have to have some formula feeds in the schedule now." Lucas suggested.

"I was thinking I may have to do that," Brooke said. "My days are going to be totally spent revolving around breast milk production."

"But you wouldn't have it any other way right?" Lucas asked in an amused tone.

"Not at all," Brooke replied. "Although I may change my mind when my boobs end up killing me."

"So we better make sure that there's plenty of formula in case that happens," Lucas told her. "How are we on diapers? Do we need to buy more yet?"

"No we're good for now," Brooke told him as she smiled. "We're still working through the ones we got at the baby shower."

"Really?" Lucas asked sounding surprised. "I thought we would have used them all by now. It seems like we've gone through thousands of them since they came home."

"It does," Brooke agreed as she laughed again. "Just think how it'll be when our little princess joins us."

"We'll definitely have a production line going then." Lucas said with a chuckle as he turned into the hospital parking lot.

"I'm so glad that we're here," Brooke said in a giddy tone. "I can't wait to bring our little girl out of there."

"So how are we going to do this?" Lucas asked as he pulled into a space and switched the engine off.

"With our state of the art triplet stroller," Brooke told him as they climbed out of the car. "It's in the trunk. So all we need to do it get it out and click some things before we put their car seats into place."

"I hope you read the instructions on how to do that," Lucas told her as he made his way to the trunk. "I don't think I did."

"Don't worry I practiced a few times after reading the instructions," Brooke told him. "I'll show you how it's done."

**~X~**

"Hi everybody." Brooke said as she pushed the stroller through the door of the café. Lucas held it open for her.

"Hi Brooke." Everybody greeted in reply.

"We're not too late are we?" Lucas asked as he closed the door.

"No we were just about to start carving." Keith told him.

"God how many turkey's did you guys get?" Lucas asked as he saw Keith, Dan and Clay getting ready to carve a turkey each.

"Just three," Karen told him. "We needed to make sure that there was enough for everybody."

"I think you'll have enough for the entire town with all those turkeys." Brooke replied with a laugh as she took her jacket off.

"I'll take the boys." Lucas told her as he smiled.

"Okay then." Brooke replied as she smiled.

She then began to lift the boys out of the stroller. She handed Jack to Lucas first and then Jamie. Lucas turned and headed over to the vacant seats that were clearly for him and Brooke as Brooke lifted Summer into her arms. She then turned and followed Lucas as she wondered how long it would take people to notice that they had an extra baby with them.

"How are you going to eat? You can't hand one over to Brooke because she's got one," Nathan said. It then dawned on him and he added. "Hey you got Summer home!"

"Great observation there bro," Lucas told him as he chuckled. "We went and got her before we came here."

"Oh she's the spitting image of Brooke," Haley said as she looked at her niece. "Only she has Luke's eyes."

"Hey mom, dad come over here and meet your granddaughter." Lucas called over to his parents.

"You got Summer home?" Karen asked as she quickly put down the pan she was serving from and hurried over to where Lucas and Brooke were sat. "She's so adorable."

"Isn't she?" Brooke asked in reply.

"I'm so happy you have all three of them home now," Karen said as she smiled. "Your family is complete."

"Now it's just Peyton that has to add to the population." Brooke said in a loud tone as she looked over at her friend.

"That day can't come soon enough," Peyton said as she looked back over at Brooke. "I feel like a beached whale. I'm surprised nobody has called in an animal charity to help put me back in the ocean."

"You're not _that_ big," Brooke told her. "I was ten times the size you are and I didn't even make it to full term."

"That's because you and Lucas are greedy and had three at once." Jake replied causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey don't blame me for our overactive reproductive systems." Brooke replied.

"I still say that you were given fertility pills instead of birth control." Rachel said as she fed Lee his bottle.

"Can we change the subject please?" Quinn asked as she gestured to Logan and Charlotte.

"Of course we can," Karen replied. "Dinner is about to be served."

"About time," Nathan piped up. "I'm starving to death over here."

"You carry on with comments like that the only you'll be getting will be scraps." Keith said in a playful tone.

"Dad just zip it and carve the turkey already," Nathan told him. "Otherwise one or more of the babies in this room may start acting up as soon as we get our dinner."

"Good point," Keith replied as he headed over to where the turkey was. "Let's hope I can remember how to do this."

**~X~**

"How on earth do you manage to handle three babies at once?" Mia asked Brooke as she, Brooke and Haley had a catch up at Brooke and Lucas's house several days later.

"Honestly I have no idea," Brooke replied as she laughed. Mia and Haley joined in. "But it doesn't actually seem that much more work with Summer being home."

"Well it certainly looks a lot of work," Haley told her. "And considering you told me that you didn't think you'd be able to take to parenting after your experience with your own parents, I can safely say that you're a great mother Brooke."

"Awww thanks Hales," Brooke said as she smiled. "That means a lot."

"I can back that up too," Mia added. "I struggle some days with just Evelyn. I really don't know how you manage with Jamie, Jack _and_ Summer all at once."

"I guess the best way to manage some things is to be thrown in at the deep end," Brooke replied. "And it's not like I had a choice really."

"I know that," Mia said as she gave her a smile. "But you could have had the choice of a nanny."

"Me and Lucas talked about that," Brooke replied. "But the thought of a stranger helping with the babies just didn't feel right. I mean my parents had nannies to look after me and they changed every week. I didn't want that for my babies."

"I understand," Mia said in a soft tone. "But I still think that you're like wonder woman, handling motherhood the way you are."

"I agree," Haley added. "Anyway let's change the subject. Have you guys started thinking about Christmas yet?"

"Actually yes," Brooke replied. "Me and Lucas know what we're getting everybody this year."

"Do we get a sneak preview or hint?" Haley asked as she laughed.

"No you don't," Brooke replied in a playful tone as she shook her head. "You only find out on Christmas day."

"I have no idea what I'm going to get for Owen." Mia said as she frowned. Brooke smiled mischievously as she said.

"Well I may have a suggestion there," she then paused for a moment before adding. "But it could make Evelyn a big sister."

"Brooke!" Haley said as she laughed at Brooke's suggestion.

"What? It would be a great Christmas gift for Owen for them to take that step." Brooke replied.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Brooke but we already took that step." Mia replied with a slight blush.

"When?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone.

"On Thanksgiving night," Mia replied. "It was the first night that Evelyn slept right through and we both felt ready for that step."

"I'm so happy for you," Brooke told her. "I'm so glad you found love again after what happened."

"Me too," Mia told her. "For a long time I thought that I'd never feel like this ever again. But Owen has given me that part of my life back again. A couple of weeks after Evelyn was born I felt so guilty that I was happy even though I still missed Chase. I still do and I don't ever see me not missing him. But I realized that Chase would want me and his daughter to be happy. And we've found that with Owen."

"Mia you don't need to justify yourself to us," Brooke told her. "That day when we first met was a day that I _never_ want to experience again. And I know that I speak for each one of us by saying that. I hated having to tell you about Chase that day."

"I know you did," Mia replied in a soft tone. "But I have to say that I'm glad that it was you who told me and not some doctor. You knew exactly how I'd been feeling that day. I think that news coming from anyone else would have destroyed me. But, I don't know, somehow you made it almost bearable."

"I think that was Karen that made it like that and not me," Brooke told her. "I didn't have a clue what to say. She did most of the talking."

"I know," Mia replied. "But you were the one who told me it was Chase who was dead."

"I'm sorry I just blurted it out." Brooke apologized.

"You don't need to apologize," Mia told her as she smiled. There were then a few moments of silence. "So who wants lunch?"

"Yeah lunch sounds great." Haley replied, glad of the subject change. As if on cue, the babies then began to cry.

"Looks like they have the same idea." Brooke said as she stood and made her way up to the nurseries where Jack, Jamie and Summer were. Mia and Haley then headed over to where Alyssa and Evelyn had been sleeping in their car seats. Each of them knew that lunch would now be taking a back seat.

**~X~**

"Hello gorgeous," Lucas greeted as he walked through the back door of the house into the kitchen. He went up behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed my hot wife _so_ much today."

"Oh you did huh?" Brooke asked as Lucas nuzzled her neck.

"Mmmhmm." He replied as he pulled her against him.

"Well before you get carried away, Mia and Haley are in the lounge," she told him. A disappointed groan came from his mouth at the news. "And Nathan and Owen will probably be arriving soon. They're having dinner with us."

"Just great," Lucas replied in a disappointed tone as he released his hold on her. "I had plans for you when I came in here."

"I can see that you did," she replied as she turned and looked at him. She smiled as she added. "They'll just have to go on ice until we're alone."

"I just hope the babies don't interrupt," Lucas said in a playful tone. He then turned serious as he added. "Oh by the way, Peyton finally went into labor."

"She did?" Brooke asked in a surprised tone. "When?"

"About lunch time," Lucas replied. "We'd just got back from a job and she called the station. So Jake quickly left. I've not heard anything from him yet."

"Maybe the baby hasn't been born yet." Brooke suggested.

"Maybe," Lucas replied. "So do you need any help with dinner?"

"You can go and set the table for me if you want," Brooke replied. "And check that our guests have drinks."

"Yes ma'am," he replied before he gave her a loving kiss. "I love you Pretty Wife."

"I love you too Broody," she replied as she smiled. She then playfully swatted his butt as she added. "Go and get your chores done slave."

"That's _so_ going to come back and bite you in the ass." Lucas told her in an amused tone.

"I can't wait." She replied cheekily as she bit her bottom lip. Lucas's eyes dropped to her mouth and it took a monumental effort to peel his gaze from them and then leave the kitchen. Brooke's amused chuckle echoed in his ears as he did.

**~X~**

"Peyton is such a lucky bitch," Brooke said as she finished reading the text on her phone. "She's had the baby and she had a smooth birth at a hospital with all the pain relief a woman could ever need."

"That's totally not fair," Haley said in a whine. "Why couldn't she have had a drama like the rest of us?"

"Did she have a girl like she was told?" Mia asked.

"Yes." Brooke replied.

"Not fair!" Mia said as she shook her head.

"What did they call her?" Nathan asked.

"Elizabeth Anna Scott," Brooke replied. "They're gonna call her Ellie for short."

"That's a cute name." Mia said.

"That's after both of her mom's right?" Haley asked.

"She had two moms?" Mia asked with a frown.

"Yeah her birth mother and her adoptive mother," Brooke explained. Mia nodded understandingly. "Both are dead now. Once died in a car accident, the other got cancer."

"Man poor Peyton," Owen replied in a shocked voice. "I didn't know that."

"She doesn't like talking about it," Brooke told him. "Not that I blame her. I told her that I would gladly trade both of my parents so that she could get her mom's back."

"That's sweet of you." Mia said.

"It's not really," Brooke replied. "You didn't meet my parents. If there were two people that were never meant to have children then it was Richard and Victoria Davis."

"They may not have been good parents but they certainly created a woman who is one of the best mother's on the planet." Lucas told her as he smiled.

"Broody you're so sweet." Brooke replied.

"Do you want us to leave?" Nathan asked his brother. "Because you and Brooke suddenly seem to have forgotten that you have guests."

"No you're good," Lucas replied. "Don't worry there won't be another show."

"Thankfully." Nathan replied with a chuckle.

"Please tell me that you're still not on about what happened at the firehouse." Brooke said as she cringed. Everybody remained silent.

"I'll go and make some coffee," Lucas said as he stood and began gathering the empty dessert bowls. "Who wants some?"

"If you're making decaf then we'll all have some," Brooke told him. "There's a new jar of some fancy decaf in the cupboard by the refrigerator. I thought we could try that."

"Okay, I'll make that." Lucas said as he headed into the kitchen with the pile of bowls in his hand.

"So is Peyton up for visitors?" Haley asked.

"I'm not sure," Brooke replied. "She never said. I guess we should just call them tomorrow and see what's happening."

"That's probably a good idea," Mia agreed. "The last thing they'll need right now is everybody piling in there at this hour."

"Exactly." Owen agreed.

"Well once we find out what's going on then we should arrange some kind of schedule," Nathan said. "Because otherwise we'll all be turning up at once."

"We will," Brooke told him in an amused tone. "I think we learnt our lesson the last time."

"Maybe we should just wait until they're home," Haley said. "It seems a little more relaxed when you do that. And then we can all pile in together so they get us out of their hair in one sitting."

"Great idea Haley James." Nathan said as he gave her a wink.

"You still call your wife by her maiden name?" Owen asked sounding confused.

"It's a private thing," Nathan said as he smiled and Haley blushed. "We're better off not going there."

"Okay the coffee is on," Lucas said as he came back into the room. "We have some fancy looking after dinner mint chocolate things. You guys want some of those?"

"Bring the box in Luke," Brooke told him. "I think there are a few different types."

"Alrighty then." Lucas replied before he left the room once again.

"Man how did you get him so well trained?" Nathan asked. "Our parents never could get him to do things right away."

"I have ways of getting Lucas to do things," Brooke replied with a smile. "But I'll never tell."

"Good," Haley replied in a disturbed tone. As she spoke a baby began to cry. "Which baby is that?"

"That's Jamie," Brooke replied as she stood. "I better get up there before he wakes his brother."

**~X~**

"Peyton she looks just like you," Brooke said as she looked down at baby Ellie who was nestled in her arms. Peyton had been home from the hospital for several days and the girls had gathered at Brooke and Lucas's house once again. "And I'm still jealous that you had a normal non problematic pregnancy and birth."

"Me too," Haley agreed. "It's just not fair."

"No it's not," Rachel added. "I hope that if you have any more then you experience at least one thing the rest of us did."

"I wouldn't go that far," Mia replied. She then smiled slightly as she added. "But it would have been nice for someone to get the same surprise that me and Owen did."

"Sorry to disappoint you guys with my smooth labor and having a girl like we were told," Peyton joked. "Those epidural things are the best thing medicine ever invented."

"I wish that I could have had one of those," Haley said in a longing tone. "Although trying to figure out how you're going to get out of a ditch you fell in sort of takes your mind off contractions."

"I would _loved_ to have seen that," Rachel replied with a chuckle.

"I'm just glad that Brooke and Lucas arrived when they did," Haley told her. "Otherwise who knows what would have happened."

"I'm just glad I remembered our conversation," Brooke told her as she passed Ellie back to Peyton. "Otherwise I would never have thought to check there."

"I think if nobody had found me I would have gone back to my car and just driven with the flat tires," Haley said. "And if a cop had pulled me over I would have demanded an escort to the hospital."

"I think you would have gotten one." Peyton told her.

"So who took you to the hospital?" Rachel asked Peyton.

"Deb did," Peyton replied. "We waited until my contractions were getting regular and then we called Jake at the firehouse. Luckily the guys weren't out on a call. So we set off and he met us at the hospital."

"How long were you in labor for?" Brooke asked.

"About ten hours," Peyton replied. "Give or take half an hour."

"I felt like I was in labor forever," Haley told her. "But that could have just been the situation playing tricks on me."

"I don't remember anything about Lee's birth," Rachel said in a sad tone. "I was totally out of it."

"Well you _were_ in a car accident and had to have an emergency c-section." Mia told her.

"True," Rachel replied. "I just wish I had some recollection."

"You wouldn't have seen much when you were having the c-section even if you had been awake," Brooke told her. "All I saw were the green cloths that they put up in front of my face. Then there was some pressure and the next thing I was being shown a messy little bundle of joy."

"Julian knows more about Lee's birth than me," Rachel said as she laughed. "I can just imagine Lee when he's older and telling people about the day he was born."

"Lucas told me that the worst part of seeing the babies being born was seeing Dr. Copeland cutting me open." Brooke added.

"Julian said he didn't like seeing him do that to me either." Rachel replied.

"I don't think it's a sight anybody would like to see," Haley said. "Especially when it's someone that they love on the receiving end."

"Oh my God!" Rachel squealed as she quickly withdrew her hand from her purse.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked in a curious tone as everyone turned to look at her.

"This little monster scared me," Rachel said as she lowered the sides of her purse and revealed Lucky. "When did you climb in there huh?"

"She probably heard that you have the fish and wanted to go to your place to eat them," Brooke told her as she went over and scooped Lucky out of Rachel's purse. "If you keep doing that then somebody is going to end up taking you home."

"Where's the other one?" Mia asked as she looked around. Almost on cue, Mittens came racing into the lounge after a ping pong ball. Brooke quickly put Lucky down and the two kittens began to play together.

"I wish my fish would play with something," Rachel said as she sighed. "They don't really do much."

"That's because they're fish," Peyton replied as she laughed. "You should be thankful that they don't do much. Sawyer keeps trashing our place."

"I'm sure Deb loves that." Rachel replied with a smile.

"How's Charlie getting on Mia?" Brooke asked.

"He sleeps a lot," Mia replied. "But I think that's normal for Chinchillas."

"Me and Nathan just got Chester a brand new state of the art hutch," Haley told them. "He's got his own part of the back yard now. He's one spoiled bunny."

"Is that the hutch you were on about that has heating?" Brooke asked.

"Yep," Haley said as she laughed. "Like I said, he's one spoiled bunny. But it's nice to have him in his own space so there's no bunny droppings in the house anymore."

"Ewww," Rachel said as she wrinkled her nose up in disgust. "I'm glad I have fish actually. At least that way I don't have to clean up piles of poop."

"So what's happening for Nathan's birthday?" Peyton asked after a few moments of silence.

"I honestly don't know," Haley replied with a sigh. "Its nine days away and I have no idea what we're going to do for it."

"How old is he this time?" Rachel asked.

"He's 25," Haley replied. "So it's not a special birthday or anything."

"Why don't you guys just have a nice quiet night together?" Brooke suggested. "Me and Luke will watch Alyssa for you so you don't get _interrupted."_

"Are you sure you'd be able to handle another baby?" Haley asked in an amused tone.

"Sure I would," Brooke replied. "And besides, Lucas would be here as well. The guys have Nathan's birthday off and the other crew are working."

"Yeah I know," Haley told her as she smiled. "Nathan was ecstatic to discover that he had his birthday off."

"So the two of you should make the most of it," Rachel told her. "And take Brooke up on her offer. Babies kind of kill the mood."

"I take it that's the voice of experience talking there?" Haley asked Rachel in an amused tone.

"Hell yeah," Rachel replied. "I can't remember the last time Julian and I had sex."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Me too," Peyton agreed. "Same with Julian. You two are as bad as each other when it comes to sex."

"I know it's a match made in heaven," Rachel replied in a happy tone. She then turned serious once again as she added. "Well it would be if we actually managed to have sex. I feel like a virgin again it's been that long."

"I'm sure Deb would watch Lee for you for a night," Peyton told her. "She has offered remember?"

"I'm seriously considering taking her up on that and taking Julian to a hotel." Rachel replied.

"Failing that you could always use your car and park up at the side of the road like that time Lucas and I busted the two of you." Brooke said as she laughed.

"Okay before we get too involved in this conversation and people start getting grossed out, can we please change the subject?" Haley asked.

"Sure," Brooke replied. "We can go back to Nathan's birthday plans. I'll book you guys a table at a nice fancy restaurant and watch Alyssa. Then the two of you can have a little private party."


	50. Lifetime Piling Up

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the update.**

* * *

"It's nice to have an evening to ourselves again," Nathan said to Haley as they waited on their dessert at the fancy restaurant Brooke had chosen for them. "Don't get me wrong, I love Alyssa to bits; it's just nice to have some us time."

"I know exactly what you mean," Haley replied as she smiled. "It's nice to have a date night."

"Even more so on my birthday," Nathan told her as he reached over the table and entwined his fingers with hers. "So once we've had dessert here, are we going to head back home for another type of dessert Haley James?"

"That depends on if you're a good boy." Haley told him as she gave him a smile that made his body instantly react.

"You know if you keep smiling at me like that then we won't be having the edible dessert we're waiting on." Nathan told her in a husky tone.

"Why not?" she asked in a playful tone before she bit her lip.

"God Hales," Nathan said before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You carry on doing things like that then I won't be responsible for my actions. And then we'll know what it's like to be in Brooke and Lucas's shoes when they found out we'd witnessed them making their babies."

"It's really affecting you that much?" Haley asked sounding surprised.

"Yep." He replied in a serious tone. She could tell from his eyes that he meant it.

"Wow," she said sounding impressed. "I didn't think I still had it in me to affect you like I did in high school."

"I may not be a teenager anymore, but you make me feel like one when you get like this," he told her as she smiled. "I like it but it sure feels like torture sometimes."

"Oh really?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Uh huh."

"I didn't know that you were into kinky stuff like that." She said playfully.

"Damn Hales," he said in a shaky tone. "Seriously you need to quit putting the images in my head that you are right now. I really don't know how much longer I can prevent myself from either pouncing on you and having my way with you or failing that, exploding in my pants."

"I'm definitely having a feeling of déjà vu here," Haley said as the waiter finally brought their desserts to their table. She remained quiet as they were placed in front of them and then waited for the waiter to leave them alone. She then added. "Didn't you get this turned on in high school several times when we went on dates?"

"You know I did." Nathan replied as he picked up his spoon.

"Do you remember what happened afterwards?" she asked as she copied his actions.

"Uh, we left the restaurant," he began as he thought back. He then broke out into a wide smile before he added. "Then we went to our little secluded lake. But before we went there we pulled over somewhere dark. And then you _blew_ my mind."

"Well considering it's your birthday and all, how about we have a re-run of that?" Haley asked. "I'm feeling a little adventurous tonight."

"You know I will _never_ say no to that," Nathan told her as his smile somehow grew bigger. "Remind me to get Brooke and Lucas a great Christmas gift to thank them for tonight."

"Somehow I don't think that you'll forget to do that." Haley said before she ate some of her dessert.

"You're right I won't," Nathan agreed. He then began to tuck into his own dessert. "I think we should eat quickly so we can leave and get on with the best gift of the day."

"Alrighty then." Haley replied. The two of them then quickly began to devour their desserts. Both as eager and excited as each other to get out of the restaurant to relive their favorite date.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Seriously I'm so glad that there weren't more than three babies in your uterus," Lucas said as he tried to settle Jamie. So far he had been unsuccessful. "Trust these three to pick a day that we have an extra baby to look after to decide to throw their combined hissy fits."

"I know," Brooke said as she sighed tiredly. She was trying to settle Alyssa. Both she and Lucas were walking backwards and forwards in the hallway outside the nurseries. "I'm just glad that Summer and Jack decided to take a breather."

"What time is it?" Lucas asked before he yawned.

"Just after midnight." Brooke replied as she looked at the clock.

"Well technically it's not Nathan's birthday anymore," Lucas told her. "Do you think he and Haley would be pissed if we called them and asked them to come and get Alyssa?"

"Probably," Brooke replied. "They're probably just getting down to _it_ right now. The last thing we want to do it interrupt that."

"I agree," Lucas replied. It was his turn to sigh tiredly. "This is the first time I'm cursing our reproductive systems."

"Me too," Brooke replied. She then frowned as she added. "Well besides when I was pregnant obviously."

"I think I'm going to get a vasectomy," Lucas told her. Brooke looked at him in surprise. "We have enough kids already right?"

"We sure do," Brooke agreed. "And I'm kind of worried about getting pregnant again."

"You are?" Lucas asked in reply.

"Yeah," she admitted with a sigh. "I know we have _lots_ of birth control in place at the moment; forgive the pun. But I'm worried about it failing. I can just imagine that happening and the next batch of babies turning out to be quads."

"That's going to give me nightmares for the next ten years," Lucas said as he frowned. "How about as my Christmas gift to you, I get a vasectomy?"

"Really?" Brooke asked, suddenly liking the sound of the idea.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'll head to the doctors tomorrow, well later today, and ask him about getting one. There's no way we'd be able to handle more kids. And that's both physically and emotionally."

"I think I have to agree with you on that one," Brooke told him. "I know this is the first time that they've all acted up at once, but I can imagine it happening more often. And I don't think I'd be able to cope if I was by myself."

"I'm just glad we can give Alyssa back to her parents in a few hours," Lucas said in a weary tone. "I don't think I'd be able to cope if we had four kids."

"Same here," Brooke replied as Alyssa stopped crying. "Finally. There's a good girl Lyssa."

"You think you can follow your cousin's example?" Lucas asked Jamie as he continued to rock him. "Especially before your brother and sister decide that they're going to throw a tantrum again."

"Please give us a break Jamie," Brooke asked after she had placed Alyssa back into her bassinette that was in Summer's nursery. "We need some sleep. Otherwise we'll be in no fit state to look after you guys. And that means you won't get fed or changed."

"I think we'll have to emotionally blackmail them every time they do this," Lucas said as Jamie finally began to settle. "What were you grumbling for anyway huh? You'd been fed, changed and almost cuddled to death."

"Sometimes babies just cry for the sake of crying I think," Brooke replied as Lucas headed into the boys' nursery to place a drifting Jamie back into his crib. He returned a matter of moments later and the two of them hurried to their own rooms. "I hope they don't start up again as soon as we get back into bed."

"Me too," Lucas agreed before the two of them yawned. "I think I'll be sleeping until Christmas now."

"Same here," Brooke replied as they climbed under their covers. "I'm just glad that the kittens are fast asleep."

"Let's hope the babies and the kittens let us sleep until at least lunchtime." Lucas said as his eyes drifted closed.

"Mmmhmm." Brooke agreed in a sleepy tone. It took them only a matter of moments before they fell into an exhausted slumber.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I have to say this has to have been one of the best birthdays I've ever had." Nathan said to Haley as they lay cuddled together wrapped in a blanket at the side of the lake.

"It is?" she asked as she stroked his naked chest.

"Oh definitely," he replied. "I mean I've never been skinny dipping with my incredibly sexy wife on my birthday before. Or had it followed by hot, mind blowing sex."

"What about the oral 101 session in the car?" Haley asked playfully.

"Or that either," Nathan replied as he chuckled. "I like this side to Haley James. She doesn't come out often, but when she does boy is it amazing."

"That Haley has only ever been seen by you." Haley told him as she tried to snuggle closer to him.

"I know," Nathan said before he kissed her forehead. "And it makes the happiest man on the planet to know that there is only me who has been with you that way."

"You know if anything ever happened to me, I hope that you would find someone who could make you this happy." Haley said in a soft tone.

"Hales talk about ruining the moment," Nathan replied as he frowned. "What suddenly made you say that?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "It just came into my head. We've never had that conversation before. And now that we have Alyssa we should sit down and seriously discuss it just in case anything happens to one or both of us."

"I agree we should sit and discuss it," he replied. "But now really isn't the appropriate time."

"You're right," Haley agreed. "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin your birthday."

"Hales you could never ruin anything," he told her before he tilted her head up towards him and kissed her lovingly. "You only make things better."

"You're so sweet." Haley said before she moved within the confines of the blanket to straddle her husband.

"How about one more round before we head home?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes. The moon gave them adequate light to see each other clearly.

"How can I say no to that?" Haley asked before she crashed her lips against Nathan's.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Wow you two look exhausted," Nathan said as he let Brooke, Lucas and the babies into his and Haley's house the following morning. "Bad night with the kids?"

"Totally," Lucas replied in a weary tone. "Every twenty minutes they woke us up with their shenanigans."

"What shenanigans?" Haley asked as she hurried over to take Alyssa from Brooke's arms. "Mommy missed you sweetheart."

"Our three decided they were acting up because their cousin was having her first sleepover," Brooke explained as she looked at the now sleeping babies. "And Alyssa decided she was joining in. It's okay for them, they're sleeping now."

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized. "You should have called us. We would have come and picked her up."

"We didn't want to spoil your night," Lucas replied. Nathan smiled widely in response. "Otherwise my older brother here would have been whining more than the kids last night."

"Can babies whine?" Nathan asked in a thoughtful tone.

"I think they can," Lucas told him as a yawn crept up on him. "I think I might just wake them up now by whining at them."

"Don't do that," Brooke told him in a worried tone. "It may take them forever to settle down again."

"That's a good point actually." Lucas agreed.

"We can always watch your three for you while you two catch up on some sleep." Nathan offered.

"Did I just hear that right?" Brooke asked in a hopeful tone.

"You sure did," Haley replied as she laughed. "Nathan actually offered to babysit."

"We're so going to say yes at that offer," Lucas told his brother. "And before you know it, you'll be offering to have a vasectomy."

"It was that bad?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Uh huh," Lucas replied before he was overpowered with another yawn. "I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes open to drive. I need a nap before I head to the doctors office."

"Well you're more than welcome to sleep in the guest room," Haley offered. "The bed is all made up. You guys will just have to collapse onto it."

"I think that's what I'll actually be doing," Brooke told her. "Are you sure you guys don't mind watching them?"

"Not at all," Haley replied. "I can see how exhausted you guys are. If you don't wake up beforehand, then I'll wake you up at lunch; unless you want us to wake you before then."

"Hales you're a lifesaver. And lunchtime is fine. We don't have to be at the doctor's office until two," Brooke said as she managed a weary smile. "I just hope that those three behave themselves."

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "I need to get into a bed before I collapse."

"Get your butts up there then before your offspring decide they're not going to let you sleep again." Nathan told him. Lucas and Brooke didn't hesitate for a moment longer before they made their way up to the guest room.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I have to say I love you even more for doing this Lucas." Brooke told him as they left the doctors office together later that afternoon.

"I don't mind doing it," Lucas told her. "Although when he was telling me the procedure I felt a little panicked."

"I think you're really brave letting a doctor do surgery there," Brooke replied before she stopped him and kissed him. "Do you think you'll be okay to get the time off work?"

"Of course," Lucas said as they continued walking to the car. "Obviously I'll have to explain why I need a week off and why I'll have to be on non heavy lifting duties for a week when I go back."

"I'm surprised that they said they could do it so fast." Brooke said as they reached the car.

"Me too," Lucas agreed. "It was kind of funny when the doctor said I should wait until I'm a hundred percent sure I didn't want kids before I did this. His face when he found out we already had triplets almost made me laugh."

"Same here," Brooke said with a light laugh. "He quickly changed his tune then huh?"

"Didn't he just," Lucas replied. "I'm surprised that I got an appointment the day after tomorrow."

"Me too," Brooke agreed. "Do you want me to wear my little nurses outfit to help you recover?"

"Somehow I don't think that would help with my recovery," Lucas told her as he laughed. The two of them then climbed into the car. "I think seeing you in that again would only give me more pain in that area. Do you not remember the last time you wore it?"

"Of course I do," Brooke replied. "It was very _pleasurable."_

"Exactly," Lucas replied as he started the car. "So it wouldn't be fair to wear it when I won't be able to get any pleasure."

"I'll make sure to wear the most unflattering and hideous thing I can find then." Brooke told him.

"Just make sure that whatever you're wearing doesn't emphasize the parts of you I love." Lucas told her.

"So I need something like a suit of armor then?" Brooke asked as Lucas pulled out of their parking space.

"That would work," Lucas told her with a chuckle. "I wouldn't see any part of you then."

"I wouldn't see anything at all in one of those" Brooke told him. "So where are we going first? To see your dad or to pick the kids up from Naley's?"

"We'll get the kids first," Lucas told him. "That way my parents can see them. And you never know, my mom might ask us to stay for dinner. It'll save one of us having to cook."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Are you nervous?" Brooke asked Lucas as they waited for him to be taken to the operating room.

"I'd be lying if I said no," Lucas replied as he gave her a small smile. "But it's nothing really compared to what you went through when the babies were born."

"I'll be waiting right here for you," Brooke told him. "And I'll be worrying until you're back."

"I should only be half an hour," Lucas told her. "The doc says that's how long it takes."

"It's going to seem like the longest thirty minutes of my life." Brooke replied.

"I'll be back before you know it," Lucas told her. "I think the worst part for me will be having the injection of the local anesthetic in my private area."

"If I could I'd be there holding your hand," Brooke told him. "Just like you were there for me when our beautiful babies were born."

"I'm just glad I won't have to have stitches taken out," Lucas said as he frowned. "It was horrible seeing you get yours out after your c-section."

"Yeah you're lucky getting those dissolving stitches," Brooke told him. "I bet it wouldn't be pleasant having stitches taken out from that area."

"It's going to be weird lying there while the doc messes around down there," Lucas said. "I'm really not looking forward to this."

"I know you're not baby," Brooke told him as she took hold of his hand. "You're an amazing brave guy to do this for me."

"That's because I love you." Lucas replied honestly.

"And I love you too," Brooke told him before she gave him a sweet kiss. They separated as they heard the door to his private room open and a porter came in. "Good luck baby."

"Thanks, I think I'll need it." Lucas replied before he was quickly wheeled out of his room.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked Lucas after he had eased himself into an arm chair in their living room.

"A little sore," Lucas replied. "In fact it feels as if somebody has booted me in the man parts while wearing shoes made out of lead."

"Nice," Brooke replied as she grimaced. "I'll go and get you an ice pack and some pain relief. Do you want anything to eat or drink as well?"

"I'd love both." Lucas told her as he gave her a grateful smile.

"I'll try not to be too long," she told him as she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "And I'll make sure the kittens don't come bounding in and dive on you."

"Hell that would be torture right now." Lucas said as he frowned.

Brooke quickly made her way to the kitchen and headed through the door. She didn't have to worry about the kittens escaping as they were in one of the guest rooms. She set about making Lucas some food and then grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and wrapped them in a towel. She carried them and the sandwich she had made to the lounge. She handed the icepack to him first and he gingerly placed it on his crotch.

"Damn that's cold and uncomfortable." He said as he frowned.

"I'll move the footstool over here so you can put your feet up," Brooke told him as she placed the sandwich on the coffee table. "The doctor said it should help ease the pain."

"I'm glad I have you to look after me." Lucas said as Brooke wheeled the footstool over to him. She then carefully helped him lift his legs and rest them on it.

"Well I had you looking after me, so it's only fair that I return the favor," Brooke replied as she smiled at him. She then handed him his sandwich as she added. "And don't forget our marriage vows. I promised to look after you in sickness and in health remember."

"How could I forget?" Lucas asked as he smiled back. "It was one of the best days of my life."

"Mine too," Brooke agreed. "Right I'll go and get your drink and your painkillers before I go and see if the kittens need anything."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey Brooke." Haley said as the two of them walked through the mall the following day. They were Christmas shopping and had Summer and Alyssa with them. Nathan and Lucas were looking after Jamie and Jack.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked as she looked over at Haley.

"Isn't that one of those bitches who cut your brakes?" Haley asked as she gestured to the girl in question. Brooke looked over and frowned.

"Yeah it is," Brooke confirmed. "I think it's ridiculous that they got let off with what they did at their appeal."

"Me too," Haley agreed as the two of them continued to glare at the girl. "She obviously has no conscience."

"It was her dad who hired the fancy schmancy lawyer for their appeal," Brooke said in an angry tone. "I hope that one day she's on the receiving end of the stunt she and her asshole friends pulled."

"It's a pity we don't know any bad guys that would be able to modify her car," Haley replied. "I can't believe that I just said that."

"Me neither," Brooke said as she laughed. "You're supposed to set a good example Mrs. James-Scott. You're a teacher remember."

"Yes I am," Haley replied. "But I'm on a sabbatical remember."

"Oh my God!" Brooke said as her attention was suddenly grabbed by a display in a store window. "I have to get those cute little outfits for Jamie and Jack. They would look adorable in them."

"Wouldn't that be hard to tell which one is which?" Haley asked.

"No it wouldn't," Brooke replied. "Now their hair is a little longer we noticed that Jamie's hair is straight and Jack's is wavy."

"Really?" Haley asked sounding surprised. "I would have thought that they'd have the same with them being identical twins."

"Same here," Brooke replied. "But just look at fingerprints; they each have their own fingerprints."

"True," Haley replied. She then smiled as she asked. "So how is Lucas doing after his vasectomy?"

"He's doing better now," Brooke replied with a smile of her own. "He's not as sore as he was. And I'm glad you asked that because you've reminded me that I need to pick him up some supportive underwear or a jockstrap."

"Why don't you get him both?" Haley suggested.

"Good idea," Brooke replied. "That way he has a choice."

"Exactly," Haley agreed in an amused tone. "I think he's a pretty brave guy going through that."

"So do I," Brooke replied. "But we have our family. It's funny because before we got pregnant, we talked about a family in the future and we both said we wanted two boys and a girl. And we have them from one pregnancy."

"Well at least you don't have to go through childbirth ever again," Haley replied. "That's not a very pleasant experience. But what you get at the end of it is amazing."

"I'm kind of glad I didn't have to push the three of them out," Brooke admitted. "I'd hate to think what state I'd be in down there if I had."

"I'm glad that I had Nathan as my midwife," Haley said as they headed into the store. "And considering it was his first delivery I think he did great."

"You both did great," Brooke told her. She then smiled as she added. "I think I'm going to be spending a crazy amount of money in here."

"Don't you already have enough clothes for your three?" Haley asked in an amused tone.

"You can never have enough baby clothes," Brooke told her. "If you see anything that you want for my Goddaughter, just let me know."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Dude I can't believe you actually went through with a vasectomy." Nathan said to Lucas as they watched a sports channel. Jack and Jamie were in their bouncy seats and were making themselves familiar with the toys that were attached to it.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be actually," Lucas told him. "The doc said it would take about a half hour to get done yet it only took him twenty minutes. Granted it felt like the longest twenty minutes of my life. I kept waiting for him to say oops or something."

"Man that would be the last thing you'd want to hear a doctor say while he was messing around with the family jewels." Nathan replied as he grimaced.

"It is," Lucas agreed. "It was bad enough having a needle stuck in that area."

"Damn!" Nathan replied as he shifted uncomfortably. "Hearing these little details is making my man parts try hide up in my body somewhere."

"I'm sure Haley would like that if they did." Lucas said as he laughed.

"No she wouldn't," Nathan replied as he grinned. "Especially if the night of my birthday is anything to go by."

"Do not tell me anymore," Lucas told him. "I can guess from the look on your face what happened between the two of you so I don't need details."

"You're just jealous because you can't do that with your wife right now," Nathan said in an amused tone. "How long is it until you can do that again?"

"The doc said as soon as I felt comfortable enough to do it. But he said it was best to wait two to four days." Lucas replied.

"Is that all?" Nathan asked sounding surprised. "I thought it would have been a month or two."

"So did I before the doc explained everything." Lucas replied.

"How long will it be before you're firing blanks?" Nathan asked as he chuckled.

"The doc says six weeks or fifteen ejaculations; whichever comes first." Lucas replied. Nathan laughed loudly at what he heard.

"And the doctor actually said it like that?" Nathan asked between bouts of laughter. Lucas nodded. "And he kept a straight face."

"I only just realized the underlying pun of that sentence." Lucas said as he joined in with Nathan's laughter.

"I take it you were too worried about the impending doom around your man parts for that to register?" Nathan asked as his laughter continued. "Oh man my sides hurt."

"You should see how your nephews are looking at you right now." Lucas said as he looked over at Jamie and Jack. Nathan copied his actions and was overcome by another wave of laughter as he saw their expressions.

"They look like you did that day when you found out that we saw you and Brooke at it on the fire engine." Nathan managed to say through his never ending wave of laughter.

"Dude stop bringing that up already," Lucas said as he rolled his eyes. "It's getting old."

"But they did look like that." Nathan insisted as they looked back over at the boys. Lucas pulled a funny face at them and they both smiled in response.

"Aww crap," Lucas said in an annoyed tone. Nathan looked at him quizzically. "I have to go and take a leak."

"Have fun getting up those stairs cowboy." Nathan said as he laughed. Lucas rolled his eyes once again before he threw a cushion at Nathan and hesitantly stood. As he half limped, half waddled towards the stairs his ears were met by a fresh round of hysterics coming from his brother.


	51. All I Ever Wanted

**Hey lovely readers,**

**So sorry about the delay in updating. I've been having technical issues in the form of my laptop dying due to a motherboard issue. So I had to wait on a replacement computer. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

Before everybody knew it, Christmas was a matter of days away. Lucas had healed quickly after his vasectomy and he had been relieved that he had had no problems while healing. He had also been relieved that he was able to quickly resume one of his favorite activities with Brooke. One of his worries before his surgery had been that he wouldn't be able to perform. However, he needn't have worried. Things had been exactly how they had been before the surgery the first time he and Brooke had been intimate again.

Brooke and Lucas had gone all out in decorating their house and garden. They had wanted the first Christmas they shared in their new home as a family to be a memorable one. Lucas had been amazed at the amount of shopping Brooke had done leading up to Christmas. He had thought that she bought too much in the past. However, the endless supply of bags that she brought into their house that contained gifts for their family and friends put any of her past shopping sprees to shame

When it came time for them to wrap the gifts, Lucas had initially thought that it would take them until the following Christmas to get them done. He had been amazed yet again when Brooke had made her way through the immense pile in record time. For Christmas dinner, they had all decided once again to have it at the cafe, so that they could all eat together. They were also exchanging gifts there. They had made the decision after Thanksgiving as everyone had enjoyed the family atmosphere.

"Oh my God Lucas!" Brooke squealed in a happy tone as she looked at Jack, Jamie and Summer. They were propped side by side on the sofa. "They look _so_ adorable in their Christmas outfits."

"I have to agree that they do," Lucas replied. He smiled as he added. "Although you do realize that they'll hate us for this when they're older and we show the pictures of today to their friends and stuff."

"Oh yeah. But then it's classed as a rite of passage right?" Brooke asked in reply.

"I think that's what parents say to justify it," Lucas said as he chuckled. He then ran his eyes over her appreciatively before he added. "Did I tell you that you look incredibly sexy in that dress?"

"Yes you did. Several times actually." Brooke replied with a coy smile.

"Red looks incredible on you," he continued. "And I have to admit that I just _love_ how it accentuates certain areas on you."

"You're on about my boobs aren't you?" Brooke asked as she saw the direction his gaze was in. He nodded and grinned. "You've definitely become more of a boob guy since I had the babies."

"Correction; I've always been a boob guy. I just show it more now because there's more to appreciate."

"Well that _does_ happen when you're breast feeding," Brooke told him in an amused tone. "So how are your man parts feeling?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Lucas replied playfully. "I think you should give me a thorough examination and give me your opinion."

"If I did that we'd be late for Christmas dinner," Brooke told him. "And you're forgetting that our beautiful babies are wide awake. Your examination will just have to wait until tonight. Just think of the anticipation build up."

"Something is building up alright," Lucas replied after he swallowed hard. "But I don't think that it's anticipation."

"You're terrible," Brooke told him as she shook her head playfully. She then went over to the sofa and picked Summer up. "What is your daddy like huh? I'm just glad that you and your brothers can't understand a word he says right now."

"So am I," Lucas agreed. "I must remember to watch my mouth in future."

"Same here," Brooke agreed. She then noticed the time. "We should get their snowsuits and Santa hats on them."

"Brooke we're only taking them to the cafe," Lucas reminded her. "Not the North Pole."

"I know. But there's a chill in the air and I don't want them getting sick," Brooke told hm. "Can you imagine what it would be like having _three_ sick babies; all at once?"

"Point taken," Lucas replied. The though of any of the triplets getting sick didn't sit right with him. And all three at once would be something that he never wanted to witness or experience. "Will Summer's snowsuit go on seeing as though she's wearing a dress?"

"Yes it will," Brooke told him. "I have a way of folding her dress so it does and doesn't screw up the fabric at the same time."

"At least we don't have to worry about that with you guys huh?" Lucas asked Jack and Jamie who were now staring at him. "We guys are more practical with our clothing so we don't have to worry about folding things into things."

"It's a good thing your father isn't giving you fashion advice huh Summer? Because then you wouldn't be able to look all girly and pretty," Brooke asked her daughter as she began putting Summer's snowsuit on. "Luke did you remember to put the new camera I got you into one of the diaper bags?"

"I sure did," Lucas replied. "I have a feeling that you'll be using this more than me; especially today."

"Well it is out first Christmas as a family, so I want to document it," Brooke told him. "And I want to get loads of pictures of my babies with my baby."

"Well as long as I can take as many pictures of my wife and kids then it's all good." Lucas replied.

"I think those are reasonable terms," Brooke agreed. "Now let's get going before we're late and all the food is gone."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Brooke just how many pictures are you going to take exactly?" Nathan asked in an amused tone. "You're taking more than Quinn."

"I want to make sure that I don't miss anything important about their first Christmas," Brooke told him. "I know that they're way too young to remember it so I'm taking these pictures so that one day they can look back at their first Christmas and see was it was like."

"That's a great idea," Haley replied. "We should do that for Alyssa."

"I can get pictures for you," Brooke told her. "Even though technically this is Lucas's Christmas present, I'm enjoying using it far too much."

"Is Lucas going to get a look in?" Nathan asked playfully.

"Maybe," Brooke replied as she aimed the camera at them. "Now start posing."

Nathan, Haley and Alyssa posed for almost half an hour as Brooke snapped picture after picture. She had them do the typical family poses as well as several comedy ones. She also got them to pose individually with Alyssa.

"So do you think that you'll get your Christmas present back anytime before next year?" Quinn asked Lucas as they watched Brooke take the pictures.

"I doubt it," Lucas replied with a grin. "But I don't really care as long as Brooke is enjoying herself."

"That's sweet," Quinn said in a fond tone. "Do you want me to take group family shots of you, Brooke and the triplets?"

"That would be great," Lucas replied. He chuckled as he added. "We just need to get the camera off her first."

"I'm sure that she'll trade the camera if we dangle Summer within her sight." Clay said in a playful tone.

"Nobody is dangling my daughter anywhere." Lucas told him with a slight frown.

"Trust me; babies love it when you do that," Clay insisted. "Logan and Charlie still get me to do it."

"Well I'm not doing it with Summer. The boys should be okay doing that, but I'm not taking any risks with her," Lucas replied. "Not after she's had heart issues."

"I forgot about that," Clay admitted. "Didn't the doc give her the all clear?"

"Yeah he did," Lucas confirmed. "I just don't want to rick it. At least not until her heart has had a few years to completely heal after her surgery."

"I think that I would do the same if it was Charlie or Logan that had gone through that," Quinn told him. "Now go and get your wife and kids together so I can get pictures."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Okay can I have everyone's attention for a moment?" Jake asked a little while later. The chit chat and laughter slowly died down as all eyes turned to Jake. He was stood beside Peyton, who was sat looking up at him curiously.

"You're not going to make a speech are you?" Julian asked with a chuckle.

"So what if I am?" Jake challenged before he shook his head.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked him in a curious whisper.

"You'll see," he replied in a cryptic tone as he smiled at her. He then took a deep breath before he began to speak. "I think that I can speak on behalf of everyone in this room when I say that this year has certainly been an eventful one. What with two weddings and seven newborns. And not forgetting Felix's unfortunate passing. Or the first anniversary of the day Chase died."

"Amen bro." Julian replied in a serious tone.

"I can safely say that we're all older and wiser and even happier than we were last Christmas," Jake continued. He got a few murmurs of agreement from his fellow firemen. "They say that life goes on and this Christmas is definitely proof of that."

"Why is he making a speech?" Brooke asked Lucas in a whisper as Jake continued to speak. Lucas shrugged cluelessly in response.

"Daddy is it time to get the thing yet?" Jenny asked Jake eagerly.

"Yeah I think that now is a great time," Jake replied. Jenny squealed happily and went over to her new Barbie bag and began to rummage through it. She picked something up and hid it behind her back as she hurried back over to Jake. "Peyton I know that we agreed that we weren't getting each other expensive things this year. But I saw this and just had to get it."

"What is it?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Close your eyes," Jake told her as he smiled. Peyton did and Jake quickly took the item from Jenny and opened it. "Okay, open your eyes."

"Jake!" Peyton gasped as she opened her eyes and saw her gift. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It certainly is," he replied as he went down on one knee. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. And becoming Jenny's mom officially?"

"Yes!" Peyton practically shouted in a happy tone. Jenny let out another excited squeal as Jake took the ring from the box and placed it on Peyton's finger. Their friends and family cheered and clapped as the two of them shared a loving kiss.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Brooke moaned as Lucas's mouth devoured hers. She melted against him at the intensity of the kiss and moaned again as his tongue found its way into her mouth. He somehow managed to kiss her with a renewed passion and fire as he did. Her left hand moved to the nape of his neck and stroked the hair there. It earned her a pleasure filled moan in response. His hands moved under her nightdress and he deftly removed her panties. He was slightly disappointed that he wasn't getting her naked, but he knew that it was more practical for them to remove only the necessary items. He then lowered his own underwear just enough to free himself.

"God I need you so bad Pretty Girl." Lucas murmured in a husky tone as their lips separated.

"Hurry up and get covered then," Brooke told him. "Before one of the kids wake up."

"Alright," Lucas replied as he leaned over to his nightstand to retrieve a condom. They were still being cautious and using contraception until they were sure that Lucas was firing blanks. In a matter of moments, Lucas was ready for action. "You ready?"

"I certainly am," she answered. She gave him a teasing smile as she added. "So get on with it slow coach."

"As the lady wishes." Lucas replied before he moved over her fully once more.

Their lips met again as Lucas settled his weight carefully over Brooke. His hips rested between her thighs and her legs wrapped tightly around him. Her hands stroked over his naked back and she reveled in the familiar feel of his body. Her hands reached his ass and she squeezed the firm globes. Lucas moaned appreciatively in response.

He began to kiss his way down her neck and his lips automatically made their way to the spot behind her left ear. He then lavished the spot with attention and Brooke let out a pleasure filled moan in response. After a few moments he kissed his way down to her chest and kissed over the swell of the top of her breasts, as his right hand gently cupped her left breast. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and positioned himself at her opening. He kissed her deeply as he thrust himself into her. His mouth swallowed her loud moan of pleasure as he did. Their lips then separated as he buried himself to the hilt within her.

"God that feels _so_ good." Lucas moaned in appreciation.

"It does." Brooke agreed in a pleasure filled gasp.

Lucas began to thrust his hips slowly. Both let out a soft moan as he did and enjoyed the pleasant sensations it caused. He kept the pace torturously slow and Brooke thought that she might go insane from the pleasure. She didn't know how much longer she could take this current pace. She silently willed him to speed up and hoped that none of the babies woke up.

Almost as if he was reading her mind, Lucas sped up. Brooke let out a quiet moan of appreciation in response. She could feel her climax building already. Lucas however had obviously taken it too slow for too long and he suddenly began pounding into her. He grunted with each thrust due to the effort he was using. Brooke was now speechless and lay there in a blissful daze as he worked his magic on her body. She loved the way that he slammed against her as he gave into the need he was feeling.

It didn't take many more thrusts from him until she exploded into ecstasy. Brooke bit her lip and tried not to groan too loudly as she arched towards her husband. She unconsciously dragged her nails down his back as she did. Lucas hissed at the pain as she drew blood in several places. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt her inner walls clenching incredibly tightly around his shaft. It was too much for him and he felt his release begin to build up deep in his belly and begin to surge along his engorged shaft.

Brooke was still riding her wave of bliss as she felt Lucas's thrusts become even faster and deeper, and then with one final thrust; he too exploded. With each spasm of his release, Lucas let out a satisfied groan. Several moments later, he began to come down. Ho collapsed on top of Brooke and buried his face in her hair. Brooke lovingly stroked his back as the two of them slowly regained their breath. He raised his head from her hair and gazed down into her eyes.

"You know this has been the best Christmas ever," Lucas told her as he stroked her hair back from her face. "I can't wait for that Christmases when the kids are older. I can't wait to see their faces when they open their presents."

"Me neither," Brooke agreed as one of the babies began to cry. "I'm glad that they waited until we were done."

"Me too," Lucas agreed as he carefully withdrew from Brooke. "I'll go and see to the rug rat once I've got rid of this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You just stay there and keep the bed warm for me." Lucas told her before he headed out of the room.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I could watch you do that all night." Haley said to Nathan in a soft tone from the doorway of Alyssa's nursery. Nathan turned to her at the sound of her voice and grinned.

"I bet that's why you have several of those calendars that we did for charity huh?" Nathan asked as he continued to walk backwards and forwards and gently rock Alyssa back to sleep. "So that when I'm not here you can just stare at my sexiness."

"I don't need a calendar for that," Haley told him as she chuckled softly and walked into the nursery. "I have all the images in my head for that."

"I love the images I have in my head of you," Nathan told her as they shared a gentle, loving kiss. "Even the ones I have of you giving birth."

"Can't you erase that imagery from your brain?" Haley asked with an unimpressed expression.

"No and I don't want to," Nathan told her. "Otherwise I would have to block out the images of our little Princess being born. And I don't want to do that because it was one of the top four days of my life."

"Care to share what those four days are?"

"Well in first place it would be the day that I met you. Because if that day hadn't happened then none of the others would either," Nathan began. "Number two the day Alyssa was born. Number three our wedding day and number four is the day that you told me you loved me for the first time."

"That's so sweet," Haley said as she rested her head against his shoulder and looked at Alyssa as she slowly fell into a deep sleep. "I would have to say my top four days are the same but the other way round."

"And adding to my list I think today would be number five; our first family Christmas," Nathan replied as he kissed the top of her head. "I can't wait for all the Christmases and other holiday's that we have to come."

"I love when you've been drinking," Haley told him as she stroked Alyssa's back. "You get even mushier."

"I can't help that. You have that affect on me. Along with certain other affects," Nathan replied with a goofy grin. "I love my little Haley James; always."

"I love you too Nathan Scott," Haley replied in a happy tone. "Forever."

"Why don't you take your sexy self back to bed?" Nathan asked in almost a whisper. "I'll put Lys in her crib and then join you. Then I can show you the other type of affect you have on me."

"That sounds like a great idea," Haley said. She then gently kissed Alyssa's forehead before she began to head back towards the door. "Don't take too long now. Otherwise I may be asleep by the time you get back."

"Trust me you won't be," Nathan replied with a soft chuckle as he bent and placed Alyssa back in her crib. "Now are you going? Or do I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there like a caveman?"

"You've not done that to me since college," Haley remarked. She gave him a coy smile as she added. "I think that day is in the top ten. Probably around number eight."

"You asked for it now." Nathan said after he had carefully covered Alyssa with her blankets. He then quietly and quickly headed over to the doorway. Haley managed to keep her giggles under control as Nathan picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and headed back to their bedroom.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Man I hate working New Year's Eve," Nathan said with a sigh as he sat on a sofa in the rec room at the firehouse. "But I guess I shouldn't complain too much seeing as though I got Christmas off. I'm real glad that I didn't miss Alyssa's first Christmas."

"I know what you mean bro," Lucas replied. "Although I have to say that now I'm a father, Christmas just got better than New Year."

"Amen to that," Julian agreed. "Before I met Rachel, I used to really love New Year's Eve. I mean it was party central and I had the pick of the bunch to take home and start the year with a bang. But now Lee is here, this Christmas just gone was one of the best ever."

"See I told you that it changed when you became a parent," Jake told his brother. "But you wouldn't believe me."

"You know even though I'm not Evelyn's biological father, I know exactly what you mean," Owen said as he joined in the conversation. "This Christmas was pretty awesome."

"Just wait until your kids are old enough to realize what's going on," Clay said in a fond tone. "The first time that you see that amazement in their eyes when they rip the paper off and see something they really want is pretty rewarding."

"Well I'm glad that I only have one to buy for," Nathan said in a teasing tone. "Unlike Lucas here."

"Man I have to say that I'm really going to pity you when your triplets start teething," Jake said as he gave Lucas a sympathetic look. "It was horrible when Jenny went through that and I only had her to deal with."

"Yeah I'm not looking forward to the either," Lucas replied. "I have no idea how Brooke and I are going to cope with that."

"Maybe you should get a nanny ready for that stage," Clay suggested. "That way there are three of you so you can each just deal with one baby."

"Or you could ask mom to help," Nathan suggested. "She's got plenty of experience in that department."

"Yeah I'd prefer mom's help to a stranger's," Lucas replied. "Me and Brooke will have to sit and discuss that."

"I bet the girls are having a sucky New Year's Eve while we're working," Julian said as he sighed. "That's what I hate about this job sometimes."

"Mom said that they could go to Tric and put the babies in one of the dressing rooms." Jake reminded his brother.

"I'd hate to be in Tic tonight," Lucas said as he frowned. "That place gets insanely packed at this time of year. Brooke said that she, Quinn, Haley and Mia were going to hang out at our place with the kids."

"What about Rachel and Peyton?" Julian asked curiously. He wondered why Rachel hadn't mentioned being invited to Brooke's.

"Brooke invited them but they hadn't made their minds up about Tric," Lucas replied. "So Brooke said that Jenny, Ellie and Lee could stay at ours so Peyton and Rachel could have fun."

"Don't you have Sawyer and Max there too?" Nathan asked as his eyebrows rose. Lucas nodded. "Your house will be on par with Tric I think. Hales might as well take Chester with her while she's at it."

"How are Lucky and Mittens going to be with two puppies in the house?" Jake asked.

"They'll be fine. They were with Max and Sawyer when we rescued them remember?" Lucas replied.

"I'm glad that me and Quinn got budgies," Clay said. "That way when we have to so somewhere we don't have to worry about having to take SpongeBob and Patrick for a walk."

"That would be funny seeing you two take budgies for a walk." Owen said as he chuckled.

"I just got a picture in my head of mom and dad taking Sonny and Cher for a walk on miniature dog leashes." Nathan said as he cracked up. Lucas joined in with his laughter as he too pictured the sight.

"Do you think that there'll be enough staff at the club?" Jake suddenly asked. The other guys gave him an odd look in response. "Sorry but the thought just occurred to me."

"You're weird." Julian said as he shook his head at his brother.

"Well there's my mom, your mom, Andy, Skills and Mouth," Nathan replied. "I'm sure they'll be able to handle it."

"Anybody want to play poker for pretzels?" Owen asked. He was getting bored of sitting around and talking.

"Sure. Why not?" Clay replied. The others agreed and headed out of the rec room and made their way to the kitchen so that they could use the table there.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"It's a good thing that you have a big house," Haley said to Brooke as she dressed Alyssa in her winter coat. "Otherwise it would be even more insane than it already is."

"I know," Brooke agreed with a slight laugh. "I don't really think these things through and then chaos ensues. You really don't have to go. You're more than welcome to have a sleep here."

"Thank you for that offer Brooke, but I need my own bed," Haley told her before she yawned. "I'm sure you know how it is when you're so tired that nothing will do except your own bed and pillows."

"I certainly can," Brooke replied. "You could leave Alyssa here if you want to. That way she won't wake you up the next time she needs her diaper changing or is hungry."

"I would but I don't have any bottles prepared," Haley said in a grateful tone. "And I don't think I'm ready to make any yet seeing as though I just finished nursing her."

"Well when you've had a sleep come back over," Brooke told her. "You're only two blocks away."

"Don't worry I will," Haley assured her. "But I think I'm going to start next year the way I hope to continue; sleeping."

"That sounds like a great idea," Brooke replied. "I think me, Quinn and Mia will be doing the same thing. As for Rachel and Peyton I think they'll be regretting agreeing to work at Tric."

"I can't imagine the two of them spending New Year's Eve washing glasses and replenishing supplies." Haley said as she laughed.

"Me neither," Brooke agreed. "I think Peyton is only doing it to flash her fancy new ring off and Rachel to keep in with the in laws."

"Well I just hope that they don't end up serving any alcoholic drinks to people," Karen and Deb could lose their license with them being underage."

"I'm sure that Deb and Karen will make sure that they don't do that," Brooke replied. She then sighed as she added. "It sucks ho the guys have to work tonight."

"I agree is does. But someone has to make sure Tree Hill doesn't burn down," Haley replied. "I just hope they have an uneventful night."

"Me too," Brooke agreed before she gave Haley a hug. "So if I don't see you before midnight I just want to say happy New Year to you and Alyssa."

"Thanks. Happy New Year to you too. And Jamie, Jack and Summer as well," Haley replied. "That's from both me and Alyssa."

"Thanks you Alyssa," Brooke said as she looked at the sleepy Alyssa. "I think the both of you will be starting next year fast asleep."

"That's not a bad thing," Haley replied before she yawned once more. "I better get going. Otherwise I'll be falling asleep at the wheel. And before you say it, I drove because I didn't want to be walking alone at this time of night. Even if it is only a few blocks."

"I don't blame you. I'd do the same too. Drive safe now. You know what this town is like for car crashes."

"Gee thanks Brooke," Haley said as she shook her head. "Anyway, I'm going. See you next year."

"You're coming to brunch right?" You and Nathan? And Alyssa of course." Brooke asked as Haley stepped out of the front door with Alyssa in her arms.

"I wouldn't miss a Brucas brunch for the world," Haley told her. "We'll be here for eleven."

"Great." Brooke replied. "See you next year Hales."

Brooke stayed at the front door until she saw Haley drive off. She waved as she did and then headed back inside to warm herself back up.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Your place must be pretty insane right now," Nathan said as he checked the messages on his cell. They had just returned from a call. "Hales has gone back to our place so she and Alyssa can sleep."

"What time did she leave?" Lucas asked curiously. He wanted to know how long Haley had been able to tolerate the chaos his house was hosting.

"About forty five minutes ago going off the time she sent me this text," Nathan replied. "So she would have been at yours for a few hours."

"Well it looks like she'll be missing the countdown if she's still asleep," Lucas said as he saw the time. "Ten minutes left of this year."

"I'll give her a call," Nathan said as he went to press the call button. Before he could press it however, the bell rang out signaling another call. "Then again maybe I won't."

Nathan put his phone down on his bunk and he and Lucas raced out of the bedroom area. Lucas slid down the pole first and Nathan quickly followed. The two hurried to where their protective gear was and quickly climbed into it before hopping into the fire truck. Keith was sat across from his sons with a solemn expression on his face.

"Dad the last time that you had a face like that on a call was when Tric blew up," Nathan said as Owen speedily drove them away from the firehouse. "Please don't tell me that we have a repeat of that."

"We're not going to Tric," Keith told him. "We're going to a house fire."

"What's the address?" both Nathan and Lucas asked in unison. Keith told them the location of their destination in a solemn tone.

"That's my house." A worried voice replied. Lucas could only look at his brother in shock as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.


	52. Hero

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's a longer than normal update for you all. Please don't hate me!**

**Leeese**

* * *

The fire trucks pulled up outside Nathan and Haley's house. Nathan was out of the truck and running towards his house before anyone could even blink. He stopped abruptly in his tracks as he saw the intensity of the flames that he could see through the windows. He prayed to God that Alyssa and Haley weren't still inside.

Lucas looked at the raging fire that was engulfing his brother's house as he suited up to go inside. He saw Nathan go over to his neighbor and say something. He then saw the woman shake her head before he put his breathing apparatus on. He then began to head towards the house.

As he did, the living room window shattered and shards of glass flew outwards. Nathan was just heading past the window as it broke. Several large shards headed directly towards his face. He twisted himself to avoid them and fell backwards as his right leg gave out under him. He let out a yell of pain as he landed hard on the floor. Several shards of glass ended up cutting his face as he did.

"Get Haley and Alyssa out!" Nathan screamed through his pain. He could feel the blood trickling down his face from the cuts. Some even went in his eyes. He tried to get up but he couldn't.

"Just stay there Nate." He heard Julian tell him.

"Haley and Alyssa are in there." Nathan said in despair.

"Lucas is going in to get them," Julian assured him as he saw Lucas head inside. "Jake and Owen have a hose on the house already."

"God I hope that Luke gets them out in time." Nathan said as he began to cry.

"Clay is going in with Luke." Julian told him.

"Haley is probably in our room. She said she was going to have a nap." Nathan said as Julian began to bandage a large cut on his forehead.

"Lucas knows," Julian said in a calm tone as he tried to calm Nathan down. "He'll get them out."

"I'm not leaving until they're out." Nathan said in a firm tone.

"Nate you might not have a choice," Julian told him. "You'll have to go when the ambulance guys say you do. You need stitches in your forehead and I'm certain your knee is dislocated."

"I don't fucking care about that Julian," Nathan said wishing he had something to rinse the blood out of his eyes. "My wife and daughter are in there. I need to see them come out of there."

"You won't be getting to do that either. You need an eye wash." Julian told him.

He saw that Keith was in the process of putting a ladder up to the window. He watched him climb up the ladder and break the glass on the upstairs window, before climbing back down. Dan then raced up the ladder with a hose, which he directed through the bedroom window. More sirens blared out as two ambulances arrived. Paramedics climbed out and Julian signaled that Nathan needed help.

"I'm not going to the hospital." Nathan insisted as the paramedics made their way over.

"You have to Nate," Julian told him. "I can stay here and look after you or I can help get the fire out and save Haley and Alyssa; I can't do both."

"Okay." Nathan mumbled dejectedly. He'd prefer Julian to help Haley and Alyssa.

"Good," Julian replied in relief. "Now let's get you in that ambulance, so that I can get helping the others."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hello?" Brooke asked as she picked the phone up. She had barely heard it ringing.

"_Brooke, it's Nathan_." Nathan said in a distressed tone. Brooke's worry shot through the roof instantly.

"Who's hurt? She asked in a shaky tone as she headed into the downstairs bathroom. It was quieter in there.

"_We got a call to my house Brooke_," Nathan said sounding upset. "_Alyssa and Haley are still in there._"

"Oh my God!" Brooke said as her legs almost gave out from under her.

"_I tried to go in and get them but the window exploded and cut me and I busted my knee in the process_," Nathan explained. "_I'm at the hospital but I can't sit here by myself._"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Brooke promised him. "I'll tell everyone here what's happening."

"_Thanks Brooke_," Nathan replied. "_I'm at the Memorial._"

"You're welcome," she replied. She paused for a few moments before asking. "Lucas went in to get them didn't he?"

"_Yes_." Nathan confirmed in a sad tone. Brooke felt the nausea building. She quickly said her goodbyes and hung up before she leaned over the toilet and threw up.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Lucas and Clay made their way slowly through the smoke filled interior of Nathan and Haley's house. Clay was checking the ground floor and Lucas had just made his way up the staircase. His first destination was Alyssa's nursery which was at the front of the house. Lucas's initial observations were that the fire had started at the back of the house; the most likely source being the kitchen.

He headed into the nursery and began to check if his niece was there. He hoped that she was and that Haley hadn't taken her into hers and Nathan's bedroom. He went over to the crib and was relieved to see that she was in there. He quickly picked her up and made sure that her blanket covered her completely. He then headed over to the window. He tried opening it, but had no success. He quickly smashed the glass, making sure that none of it hit Alyssa.

Once he had removed all of the remaining shards he leaned out of the window. He saw a ladder at the window that was next to the nursery and Dan holding a hose. He then saw Julian and Keith bringing a ladder over to the window he was at. As soon as it was in place, Julian climbed up it as fast as he could. Lucas handed Alyssa to him and signaled that he was going further into the house. Julian nodded before he made his way back down and ran over to the waiting ambulance with Alyssa cradled in his arms.

Lucas came out of the nursery and headed towards Nathan and Haley's room. He went through the open door and again began to search. He thought he could make out the shape of someone led in the bed as he went over to it as quickly as he could. He pulled the covers off Haley and bundled her into his arms, before he retreated the way he had come. As he passed the top of the stairs he saw that the fire blocked the way down and was quickly creeping up. He rushed back to the nursery and saw that Keith was at the window.

To Lucas's horror, as he walked across the floor towards the window, the floor gave out from beneath his feet. He tried to jump onto a solid piece of flooring but found himself falling into the flaming lounge below. He had a terrible sensation of déjà vu as he landed hard on the floor and he was crushed beneath the falling debris. The only difference this time was Haley was trapped with him.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey," Brooke greeted as she went into the cubicle they had put Nathan in at the hospital. She was surprised at the amount of blood that was on his face. "Wow you got cut pretty bad."

"I know," Nathan replied as Brooke sat in the visitor's chair. "The worst part of it was when they stitched all the cuts up. Then again it's nothing in comparison to how much my knee is killing me."

"What did you do to your knee?" Brooke asked.

"Dislocated it," Nathan replied. "They put it back into place but its popped back out again, so they have to do the procedure again. They said there's probably a problem with the ligaments that hold the knee cap in place."

"Are they going to put you in a cast or something?"

"The doc mentioned something about bandages and a knee brace," Nathan explained. "And it could take months and months to heal if its ligament stuff."

"That sucks." Brooke replied.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. There was then a few moments of awkward silence. "Have you heard anything about Haley and Alyssa?"

"No I haven't," Brooke replied. "I told everybody what had happened. Your mom is closing Tric early so that they can come here at a moments notice."

"I'm sure the customers will be happy about that." Nathan remarked.

"I'm sure they'll understand when your mom announces why they're closing," Brooke said. There were a few more moments of awkward silence before Brooke asked. "You seem remarkably calm considering what's going on right now."

"You should have seen me when we arrived at the house," Nathan replied. "I was kind of hysterical. And I know that getting myself in a state won't be good for when they get Alyssa and Hales out of there."

"Alright Mr. Scott, let's get this knee of yours back in place again," a doctor said as he came into the cubicle. "Then we'll get you in a cast to stop it happening again."

"Do you want me to leave?" Brooke asked.

"Can you stay?" Nathan asked hopefully. He needed a familiar face around him.

"Sure." She replied as she gave him a tight smile. She didn't particularly want to witness him having his knee put back into place.

"You can close your eyes if you want," He told her. She gave him a puzzled look. "It's written all over your face Brooke."

"Sorry. It just grosses me out the thought of them manipulating your knee like that." Brooke told him.

"Just close your eyes and hold my hand." Nathan told her as they prepared to put Nathan's knee back into place.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"There's nobody downstairs," Clay said to Dan as he took his breathing apparatus off. "The fire is getting pretty intense. I tried to get up to Lucas but the stairs are on fire."

"He got Alyssa out," Dan told him. "She's on her way to the hospital now."

"You want me to get another hose started?" Clay asked.

"We're waiting on the other truck joining us," Dan told him. "You can check round back and see where Chester is. I'm sure that Haley would kick our butts if we didn't save him too."

"I'm on it." Clay said before he hurried round the back of the house. As he went Keith came running over to Dan.

"The floor just gave out. Lucas and Haley fell into the lounge." He told him in a panicked tone.

Dan and Keith wasted no time in moving the two hoses so that they focused their water on the lounge. They then suited up in their breathing apparatus before rushing into the inferno.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"At least that shouldn't pop back out of place again." Brooke said as they looked down at Nathan's fresh cast. Brooke was wheeling him along the hospital corridor back to his cubicle.

"Yeah hopefully," Nathan replied. "I'd appreciate to not go through that type of pain ever again."

"You could always be a girl and have to give birth," Brooke told him. They had found the best thing to take their minds off worrying about their loved ones was to make jokey small talk; even though neither of them felt like joking. "From what I've witnessed that is the worst thing to go through."

"Oh yeah, you had a c-section didn't you?" Nathan asked.

"Yup." Brooke told him as a door opened and a stretched was pushed through surrounded by several medical staff.

"What do we have?" another doctor asked as she rushed over to them.

"A nine week old baby girl rescued from a house fire." a paramedic explained before they rushed through another set of doors that said 'staff only'. Brooke and Nathan heard nothing else of what was said.

"That's Alyssa." Nathan said in a worried tone.

"At least she's out of the fire." Brooke said in a soothing tone.

"Yeah," Nathan said as he kept his gaze on the door they had taken her through. "Let's just hope that Haley isn't too far behind her."

"Why don't I take you back to your cubicle and clean your face up a little?" Brooke suggested. "I'm sure if all that blood is still on your face when you're ready to see Alyssa it would freak her out."

"Yeah you're right," Nathan agreed. "And it might help take my mind off what they're doing to her."

"Come on," Brooke said as she began to push his chair once again. "Maybe we can see about getting you discharged as well so that you don't have to bother about that when Hales gets here."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I found them!" Keith said as he lifted a large piece of fallen debris to one side. It revealed Lucas and Haley. "Luke's been sharing his oxygen with Haley. She's wearing his mask."

"Let's get them out of here." Dan told him. The remained of the floor above them creaked ominously as water cascaded around them from the hoses.

"I'll get Lucas," Keith told him. "You get Haley."

"Got it." Dan replied.

The two of them worked together to removed the remaining few pieces of debris until they had clear access to Lucas and Haley's still forms. Dan quickly lifted Haley up and began to head back outside. Keith was only a matter of moments behind him with Lucas. When they stepped out of the house there were two stretchers waiting for them. They placed Haley and Lucas onto them and they were rushed off to the ambulances. Dan and Keith removed their breathing apparatus and returned their attention back to helping the others put the fire out.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Nathan leaned on his crutches as he and Brooke watched the medical team work on Alyssa. Brooke rubbed Nathan's arm in a comforting gesture. She didn't know how she would cope if she was in Nathan's current predicament. Alyssa suddenly let out a loud cry and Nathan let out the breath that he had been holding. Brooke managed a smile as Alyssa continued to cry loudly.

"That's a good sound to hear." Nathan said as he felt a moment of relief.

"It is." Brooke agreed as a doctor came out of the room they were treating Alyssa in. He smiled as he looked at Nathan.

"She's going to be fine," he said. "Her stats are great. We just want to keep her in for observation to be safe. She was obviously found quick enough."

"That'll be her uncle Luke," Nathan replied. "I owe him big time. Can I see my daughter?"

"Sure you can," the doctor told him. "Go on in."

Brooke opened the door and held it so that Nathan could easily walk through it. She then let go and the two of them headed over to where Alyssa was being cleaned up. Nathan was glad that Brooke had cleaned the dried blood from his face as he gazed down at Alyssa. The cuts on his face were probably traumatic enough for his daughter to see. He dreaded to think of the mental damage it could do to her.

"Hey Lyss," Nathan said softly. "Daddy's here."

"You can hold her if you want." The nurse told him.

"Is there somewhere I can sit?" Nathan asked.

"There's a chair just there." The nurse told him. Nathan made his way over to it and sat down. Brooke picked Alyssa up and carried her over to Nathan. She then handed her to him.

"I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to do this again," Nathan said as he treasured having his daughter safe and well in his arms. "This is better than the very first time I held her."

"I know what you mean. When I held Summer after she had had her heart surgery, it was so much better than it did holding her before it," Brooke told him as there was commotion outside the door. Both Brooke and Nathan looked up and saw two separate teams of medical staff rushing along one after the other. They shared a look before Brooke spoke again. "I'll go and see if one of those was Haley. I'll let you spend some quiet time with your little girl."

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan said as he watched her head out of the room. His attention then went back to Alyssa.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"What's the news?" Nathan asked as Brooke came back into the room where he was with Alyssa. She had been gone half an hour. He saw the expression on her face and instantly became worried. "Its bad news isn't it?"

"Yeah," she replied in a barely audible tone as she sat in a chair beside him. "Haley and Lucas are here. The floor gave way when he was carrying her to the window. They got trapped and your dad and Dan went in to rescue them."

"How bad is it Brooke?" Nathan asked. He could tell from the strange tone she was speaking in that it wasn't going to be good.

"They both have severe internal bleeding," Brooke told him. "They've been rushed to surgery. The doctor said that they'd know more once they were done in there. But he's told us to prepare for the worst."

"Oh my God!" Nathan said in a quiet tone. He looked down at Alyssa and wondered how he would be able to look after her by himself if it turned out to be the worse case scenario.

"Yeah," Brooke murmured. "I feel like I'm in the middle of a nightmare."

"Likewise," Nathan replied. "Should we tell everybody else now or when they're out of surgery?"

"Maybe we should wait," Brooke suggested as she frowned. "I don't know. I can't do this again. It was different the last time. I only had myself to think about; now I have three babies to think of as well. What do I do if Lucas doesn't make it this time?"

"I don't know," Nathan replied honestly. "I'm thinking the same about Haley."

"I think I'm going to call everybody now," Brooke said as she stood. "I want my babies here. I mean what if it does end up being bad news? What if Lucas doesn't get to say goodbye?"

"You're right," Nathan said after he had swallowed over the lump in his throat. "You should sit and use your cell phone. That way I can be here with you while you tell people. I would come outside but I don't want to leave Alyssa."

"I think I need coffee first," Brooke said. She suddenly wanted to put off making the phone call. "Do you want one?"

"Yeah I better," Nathan replied. "It's going to be a long night huh?"

"I think you're right with that one," Brooke told him. "I'll try not to be too long. It'll give me chance to think how I'm going to word what I have to say."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Brooke just called." Karen said to the others a while later. They were all now gathered at Brooke and Lucas's house.

"What did she say?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"It's not good news Quinn," Karen said in an emotion filled tone. "Lucas and Haley got trapped in the house under some debris. Keith and Dan rescued them and they were rushed to hospital. They were taken to surgery but the surgeon said that the crush damage is too severe to repair. The only thing they can do is make them comfortable."

"What?!" Quinn asked as her face paled and she sank into a seat. "You're telling me that they're going to die?"

"Yes." Karen said before she burst into tears. Deb immediately went to comfort her.

"What about Alyssa?" Rachel asked. "Is she okay?"

"Luckily yes." Karen managed as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Mia said as she hurried to the door. She returned a few moments later with Owen. He had Chester in his arms.

"I spoke to Brooke," he said in a soft tone. "She told me to drop Chester here."

"Is the fire out?" Peyton asked. Owen nodded.

"Yeah. The guys are just taking the trucks back to the fire house, and then they're going to stop off here on the way to the hospital so everybody can go," Owen explained. "So we better get everything sorted."

"What about the babies?" Rachel asked.

"Brooke wants them at the hospital," Karen managed through her tears. "Lucas wants to say goodbye to them."

"Do Lucas and Haley know?" Quinn asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes. The doctor told them just before Brooke called," Karen said as she wiped at her tears and took a deep breath. "Okay I need to get myself together. There will be plenty of time to break down afterwards. Right now I need to be functional."

"Where should I put Chester?" Owen asked.

"The downstairs bathroom might be best," Mia told him. "There are no other animals in there. Just make sure the toilet seat is down so he doesn't jump in it."

"Okay." Owen replied before he turned and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"We'll sort everything else out," Rachel said to Quinn and Karen. "You two just sit there for now okay?"

"Okay." Quinn murmured as Deb sat Karen beside her. The two then became lost in thought as everyone else rushed around to get the animals, children and house prepared for them leaving.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"What happened to you?" Haley asked Nathan in a groggy tone as he made his way into the private room she had been placed in at the hospital. Brooke was behind him carrying Alyssa.

"I fell over when our lounge window exploded and busted my knee," Nathan replied. "But I'm okay."

"Is Alyssa okay?" Haley asked in concern.

"She's fine," Brooke replied as Nathan sat in the chair beside Haley's bed. She then carefully handed Alyssa to Haley. "See for yourself."

"Where's Lucas?" Haley asked as her eyes immediately went to her daughter.

"They're bringing him in here at some point," Brooke explained. "You don't mind sharing a room with him do you?"

"Not at all," Haley replied. "He saved Alyssa."

"Everybody is on their way here." Nathan said feeling at a loss at what to say.

"That's good," Haley replied. She swallowed hard before she added. "I can say my goodbyes to everybody if they're here."

"I'll leave you three alone for a while. You can spend some time together before it gets insane." Brooke said as she turned to leave.

"Thank you Brooke." Haley told her in a grateful tone.

"You're welcome," Brooke told her. She had trouble holding her tears in as she added. "Just don't go anywhere until I've said goodbye to you okay?"

"I'll try not to." Haley replied. Brooke then quickly left the room. She leaned against the wall as the door closed and took a deep breath to try and will her tears away. She didn't want to cry just yet.

"I love you," Nathan said as he looked at Haley with tears in his eyes. "I love you so damn much. I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"I love you too Nathan," Haley told him as she moved her gaze from Alyssa to him. "I feel so guilty. I could have avoided all this if I'd have just listened to Brooke and stayed at her house. If I hadn't left then I'd still have the rest of my life with you and Alyssa and Lucas would with Brooke and their children."

"Hales none of this is your fault," Nathan assured her. "You didn't know that there was going to be a fire."

"I don't even know how there could have been a fire," she told him as tears began to escape her eyes. "Nothing was switched on. I just went straight upstairs when I got home. I put Alyssa in her crib and then went to bed."

"We'll find out what caused it Hales." Nathan told her.

"Is Chester okay?" Haley asked as her thoughts went to the rabbit.

"Yeah he's at Brooke's," Nathan told her as he managed a smile. "Owen rescued him."

"I'm glad he's okay."

"That makes me love you even more," Nathan told her. "You're here going through all this and you're still concerned over our rabbit. You are an amazing human being Haley James Scott. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that our daughter grows up to be just as amazing as her mother."

"Thank you," Haley told him as a small smile grazed her lips. "You're going to be an amazing father to her. I mean you already are. I just wish I was there to see it."

"Promise me something." Nathan said.

"What?"

"You'll come back and haunt us." Nathan replied in a serious tone.

"Nathan!" Haley said as she managed to shake her head.

"Sorry," he replied in an apologetic tone. "On a serious note, Alyssa is going to know just how awesome her mom is. I'm going to tell her stories about you all the time."

"She'll be sick of hearing about me if you do that."

"How can anybody get sick of hearing about you?" Nathan asked sincerely. There were then several moments of silence as Haley contemplated how to say what she was about to.

"I need to be serious with you about something honey." She told him.

"Okay."

"Don't feel guilty about finding someone else," she told him. He was about to interrupt; but she didn't let him. "When the time comes that you feel like you can move on, don't feel guilty about it. I don't want you to be alone."

"Hales, can we not talk about that please?" he begged. "I don't want to think about being with anyone else."

"I know," she replied. "But I just want you to know that you have my blessing to find someone else to share your life with."

"We're not interrupting are we?" Lucas asked as he was wheeled into the room in a bed. Brooke followed.

"Not at all," Haley told him. They were then quiet while the porter put his bed in place and then left. "Thank you for saving Alyssa."

"No need to thank me Hales," Lucas told him. "She's my niece."

"It should have been me going in there to get her," Nathan said. "If I'd have been more observant I wouldn't have gone near that damn window."

"None of what happened it anyone's fault," Lucas said. "It's just what fate had in store for us."

"You're being very philosophical there Luke." Brooke remarked as she sat on the bed beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she did.

"Well there's no point in dwelling on something that can't be undone is there," he asked as he kissed her temple. "Are the kids here yet?"

"Not yet. They're on their way though," Brooke replied. "Along with everybody else."

"Wow we can have a party." Lucas remarked.

"How can you be making light of things?" Brooke asked him as she turned to look at him.

"If I don't do that, then I'll lose it Brooke," he told her honestly. "The thought of leaving you and our babies is unbearable. I don't know how to deal with the fact that my time with the four of you is limited to a couple of hours tops."

"I'm sorry," Brooke replied. "I can't deal with this either. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay," he told her softly. "You don't need to apologize Pretty Girl."

"I'm going to miss that," she told him as she leaned her head gently against his shoulder. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you Luke."

"I can always come back and haunt you." Lucas suggested.

"You better."

"You two really are brothers," Haley remarked. "Nathan asked if I would haunt him."

"Maybe we can take it in turns to haunt everyone." Lucas suggested as the door opened. Karen, Keith and Quinn walked in. Each held one of Brooke and Lucas's babies.

"Hey." Keith greeted as they made their way over to Lucas's bed. Quinn handed Summer to Brooke before she headed over to Haley's bedside. Nathan took Alyssa from her so that she and Quinn could hug.

"Hey dad," Lucas greeted. "Who have you got there?"

"Jamie," Keith replied as he took Jamie's hat off. "You want to hold him?"

"Yeah." Lucas replied.

"Careful Keith," Karen told him. "Don't hurt him."

"It's alright ma. They've got me doped up on painkillers. So I'm good right now," Lucas told her. Keith handed Jamie to Lucas and Lucas cradled him in his arms as he looked down at him. Jamie looked up at him and seemed to smile. "Hey buddy. I know you're only a little cute bundle of joy right now and won't remember any of this but I need you to do me a huge favor. I need you to be the man of the house and look after your mom, brother and sister. You think you can do that?"

"I'm sure he will." Keith said in barely a whisper.

"God this is so hard," Lucas said as tears began to fall. "I didn't think that it would be so hard. I didn't want to cry."

"It's okay Luke." Keith assured him.

"No it's not. _Nothing_ about this is okay dad," Lucas told him. "I have to leave everyone that I love behind. I'm not ready to go. It's not fair."

"I know it isn't son." Karen said as she did her best not to burst into tears.

"We should make the most of this time that we have left to say goodbye," Quinn said as she wiped at her face. "Not everybody gets to do that. At least we're lucky that way."

"Yeah." Lucas and Haley agreed. Lucas took a deep breathe and Brooke wiped his tears away before he and Haley continued their goodbyes with their closest family members.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Nathan." Haley murmured in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Can you put Alyssa in her crib for me?" she asked.

"Sure," Nathan replied. He stood using one of his crutches and scooped Alyssa into his arms. He then shuffled over to the plastic hospital crib and placed her inside before returning to Haley. He frowned as he saw her expression. "What's wrong Haley?"

"I don't feel too good." She told him.

"Do you want me to get a doctor?" he asked as he felt the panic creeping in once again. He had managed to push it to the back of his mind for the past hour or so.

"No. I want you to lie on the bed beside me so that I can snuggle up to you." Haley replied.

"Alright." Nathan replied as he obeyed her request. Brooke got up off Lucas's bed and drew the curtain so that the two of them had some privacy.

"Thanks Brooke." Haley said in a weak tone as she snuggled up to her husband.

"No problem." Brooke replied.

"I feel so tired Nathan," she told him. "Can you kiss me before I close my eyes?"

"Sure." Nathan replied in an emotion filled tone. He then brought his lips to hers and kissed her lovingly. She then rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too Hales." He replied in a tender tone as he blinked back tears and continued to stroke her hair.

"Why did you pull the curtain?" Lucas asked Brooke in a whisper as he fed Jack his bottle.

"I just got a feeling that I should do it," Brooke whispered back. She was feeding Jamie. Summer was dozing in her car seat after being fed and changed. "How are you holding up? Are you in any pain?"

"No the painkillers are still working," he told her. "Stop worrying about me Pretty Girl. You don't need to."

"I just don't want you to be in any pain."

"Well I'm not," Lucas replied as he managed a weary smile. "I'm feeling a little tired but I'm not going to sleep. I'm not wasting the precious time that I have left sleeping."

"It's been a tiring day," Brooke remarked. "Especially when everybody was in here earlier."

"I'm glad I got that out of the way and sent them home; well except my parents obviously," Lucas said. "I know this is going to sound completely selfish but I couldn't cope with them all in here. The pitying looks were driving me crazy."

"Well you don't have to deal with them now," Brooke told him. "It's just me and our kids having some quality time with their amazing father."

"You're gonna give me a big head if you carry on talking like that," Lucas said as Jack finished his feed. He placed the bottle on the table beside his bed and moved Jack to wind him. "Oh someone is going to need their diaper changing shortly."

"Same here," Brooke replied as she began to wind Jamie. "I'll have to get a production line going again."

"I'll supervise," Lucas said as he managed a smile. Brooke returned it as Jamie let out a huge burp. "That's my boy!"

"Why do guys feel proud when their sons break wind of some kind?" Brooke asked as she moved to begin changing Jamie's diaper.

"Honestly I have no idea," Lucas admitted. "I think we're just brought up that way."

"I just hope they learn to say excuse me or pardon me afterwards." Brooke said as she began to change Jamie's diaper. Lucas watched her with a sad longing as machines from the other side of the curtain began to beep.

"Haley!" they heard Nathan say in a panicked tone as they shared a look of dread. "Haley wake up! Brooke get a doctor!"

"Okay," Brooke replied. She quickly handed Jamie to Lucas, along with the diaper changing things. She then picked Jack up and ran out of the room to get help.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Nathan led on the hospital bed with Haley's lifeless form in his arms. He buried his face in her hair as he sobbed uncontrollably. He had known before the machines had told him that she had slipped away. He had felt the change in her as he held her. Keith had had to get him to let go of Haley so that the doctors could work on her. From Nathan's point of view they hadn't done enough to try and bring her back. When they had announced her time of death he had felt like his entire world had crumbled. He could only watch helplessly as they disconnected the machines and covered Haley with a sheet. When they had left he had told everyone to leave him alone so that he could have some precious last moments with her. Karen and Keith were watching Alyssa and the triplets. Only Brooke and Lucas remained in the hospital room. They had silent tears running down their faces as they listened to Nathan's heartbreaking sobs.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Nathan?" Brooke asked as she went into the relatives room a while later. Karen, Keith, Nathan and the kids had been moved there.

"Yeah?" he asked in a raspy tone. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

"Lucas wants to talk to you." she told him quietly.

"Okay," Nathan replied as he got up from his seat. He checked on Alyssa and saw that she was sleeping before he headed out the door that Brooke held for him. "I hope that I'm not on these crutches for too long. I don't know how I'm gonna cope on them when I have to lift Alyssa."

"Yeah that must suck." Brooke said in a weary tone as she went to head in the opposite direction to where Lucas's room was.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked in a puzzled tone.

"I'm gonna get Luke a soda," Brooke replied. "He wants to talk to you in private."

"Okay," Nathan repeated as he began to head in the direction of Luke's room. He went inside and hobbled over to the chair beside the bed. As he sat down, he asked. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I need you to do me a huge favor bro." Lucas began. It was clear for Nathan to see that he was now in a lot of pain. Nathan found himself feeling slightly relieved that Haley was spared this stage.

"Sure, name it." Nathan replied in a raw voice.

"I need you to look after Brooke and my kids," he told him before he made a pained noise. "Me and Brooke talked and you're welcome to stay at our place. You and Brooke can help each other."

"Thanks Luke," Nathan told him. "I'll do my best to look after them. I promise."

"That's good to hear," Lucas replied as he grimaced. "I can rest easy knowing Brooke has you helping her. There's nobody else that I'd trust enough to ask."

"Not even mom and dad?" Nathan asked as tears began to fall down his face once more.

"Let me rephrase that; there's nobody else that I'd want to ask," Lucas replied as the door opened and Brooke came back in. Lucas managed a pained smile as he saw her. "Here's my Pretty Girl. What soda did you get me?"

"I got you Dr. Pepper; your favorite." Brooke replied as she went over to him She opened the can and then helped him take a sip. Nathan took the opportunity to wipe his tears away while Lucas drank.

"That's perfect," Lucas said in a grateful tone. "I told Nate about him staying at ours. He's gonna look after you and the kids."

"Luc-" Brooke began. However, he cut her off.

"Let me get this out Brooke please," he said in a pained tone. Brooke nodded. "I need you to promise me that you'll do the same for Nate and Alyssa. She's going to need an amazing mother figure like you in her life."

"I promise." Brooke said as tears fell down her face. The beeping on one of the monitors began to speed up.

"It's getting hard to breathe," Lucas gasped out. He looked at Brooke sadly as he added. "They said this would happen though."

"Let me get you a doctor." Brooke said as she turned. Lucas grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"No. There's no point," Lucas told her as he gave her a pleading look. "Don't leave me."

"I won't," Brooke said as she sat on the bed beside him. She leaned closer to him and stroked his hair as his eyes bore into hers. She could see the desperation in them clearly. "I love you Lucas."

"I love you." He managed out.

He then grabbed her upper arm and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met in a short, sweet kiss before Brooke pulled back. The gasping noises he began to make made both Brooke and Nathan cry even harder as Lucas gripped Brooke's hand. Brooke looked away when she saw Lucas's eyes lose focus. They heard his struggle to breathe intensify before he let out a raspy moan. A machine next to the bed let out the ominous continues beep as Lucas slipped away.

Brooke willed herself to look at his face. She was thankful that his eyes were closed. She wanted to remember them shining with life. The two of them remained where they were sat as a nurse came to switch the machines off and a doctor announced Lucas's time of death. They remained with Lucas for another half an hour before a porter came to take his body to the morgue. The two of them then left the room and headed back to the relatives room to break the devastating news.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Do you want to sleep in one of the guest rooms down here or upstairs?" Brooke asked Nathan as they arrived back at her house in the early hours of the morning.

"Where will Alyssa be sleeping?" Nathan asked wearily. "I want to sleep near her."

"She could share Summer's crib for tonight," Brooke told him. "There's plenty of room."

"Well I'll take one of the upstairs guest rooms then." Nathan told her.

"Do you want to head on up then?" Brooke asked. "I'll take the kids up two at a time. Then I better check on the kittens and Chester."

"Do you need any help with anything?" Nathan asked as he headed to the staircase. Brooke followed him carrying Summer and Alyssa.

"You could get the kids in their sleep stuff for me," Brooke said. "And see if any diapers need changing."

"That I can do no problem." He replied as they headed upstairs.

Once they were in Summer's nursery, Brooke got two sleep suits from Summer's closet and showed Nathan where the diaper changing equipment was, before she headed back downstairs for the boys. After seeing to the kittens and Chester, she headed back upstairs. Nathan had put the two girls to bed and was working on changing Jamie. Jack was fast asleep in his crib.

"Wow you did that fast." She told him.

"Jack slept through while I changed him," Nathan said. "Summer did too."

"Do you want something to change into?" Brooke asked. "You can't exactly sleep in what you're wearing."

"I could use a bath too before I get into bed," Nathan replied as he finished changing Jamie. "I'd have a shower but it'd be easier to keep my cast dry in a bath."

"I'll go and get you some of Luke's sweats to wear and some towels," Brooke told him. "I'll be right back."

A while later, both Nathan and Brooke had headed to bed. Brooke looked at the empty part of the bed where Lucas usually slept. She felt a fresh round of tears build up within her and before she realized it she was sobbing once again. She reached out and grabbed one of Lucas's pillows. She buried her face into it and breathed in his scent as she continued to cry. In the spare bedroom, Nathan was in a similar position as he finally let his grief out.


	53. Time To Say Goodbye

**Hey lovely readers!**

**So first of all I would just like to say that Brathan WON'T be paired together in this story Secondly, here is the final chapter of the story. There will be an epilogue that follows this and then the story is complete. Let me know what you think.**

**Leeese**

* * *

Several days later, Brooke and Nathan were still in a state of shock. They went through the motions of attending to the children and their pets, but it was like they weren't really there. Karen, Keith, Quinn and Clay helped as much as they could. The investigation into the cause of the fire had revealed that it had begun at the site where the refrigerator had been. The fire had started due to an electrical fault. They had then discovered that the smoke alarms that had been installed by one of the previous occupants of the house, had been put in incorrectly and that's why Haley hadn't been woken. When Nathan had heard the news about the alarms, he blamed himself for not checking them. His family has assured him that he wasn't to blame for the tragedy that had happened, but Nathan didn't listen.

Karen and Quinn had helped in planning the funerals for Lucas and Haley. Lucas's was to be held first and Haley's would be a few days later. Nathan hadn't had a clue where to start so Quinn had tearfully helped him. He had decided that he would bury her in her wedding dress. Lucas was to be buried in his dress fireman's uniform. Brooke had chosen an oak colored coffin for Lucas and Nathan had chosen a white one for Haley. For the flowers both Brooke and Nathan had decided to have the same as what they had had at each of their weddings.

The triplets had been fussing ever since the morning after Lucas had died. Brooke felt like they knew what had happened to their father and this was their way of showing their grief. They cried more than they usually did and Brooke found it harder to settle them. Alyssa however seemed to become clingy with Nathan. She constantly wanted to be held and cuddled by him. He relished having his daughter in his arms as he knew the outcome could have been even worse than it already was.

Keith had brought the crib that had been both Nathan's and Lucas's to Brooke's house so that Nathan could use it for Alyssa. After the first night of staying there, Nathan had relocated to a guest room downstairs with Alyssa so that she wouldn't be disturbed by the triplets crying. He felt bad about doing it as he knew Brooke was going through the exact same thing as him; only she had more babies to look after. However, he had made a promise to Haley to put Alyssa before anything and he was determined to stick to it. Karen had ended up staying over in one of the upstairs guest rooms to help Brooke with the triplets.

The morning of Lucas's funeral arrived. It was a frosty morning and the ground was white and glistening. To make things even worse, it was Brooke's 19th birthday. Brooke was sat on the window seat in her bedroom looking out at the frostbitten landscape. She had silent tears falling down her face. She had no idea how she was going to make it through the day. Her worst nightmare had come true and she knew that it would never end. She would always have the void where the love of her life should be.

"Knock, knock," Karen said in a soft tone as she came into Brooke's bedroom. Brooke glanced over at Karen as she did. "I was just checking that you were up."

"I've been up all night," Brooke admitted. "I just can't believe that this is happening."

"Me neither," Karen replied as she went over and sat beside Brooke. She enveloped her in a comforting hug as the two of them cried. "Even though he was 22 it still feels like I'm burying my baby boy."

"I can't believe I'm a widow before I even turned 19." Brooke said through her tears.

"I have to admit that I was shocked when we heard that his funeral would be on your birthday." Karen admitted.

"I chose this date because then I'd at least be able to spend one more birthday with him," Brooke said as she sobbed. "I don't know what I'm going to do without him Karen. How can I raise Jamie, Jack and Summer when I can barely look after myself?"

"Me and Keith are here for you whenever you need us," Karen told her as the two ended their comforting hug. "Just like we are for Nathan."

"How can you be so strong?" Brooke asked. "You lost Lucas too. You shouldn't have to worry about me as well."

"We're family Brooke. Families stick together through thick and thin," Karen replied. "And if I'm being honest, helping you with the triplets and helping Nathan with Alyssa takes my mind off the pain I feel at losing Lucas."

"Karen you need to grieve too." Brooke told her as crying began at the other end of the baby monitor.

"I know and I will. I'm just not ready to," Karen replied as she stood. Another baby began to cry as she did. "It sounds as though the boys are awake."

"They'll be wanting their breakfast," Brooke said as she copied Karen's actions. She wiped her tears away as she took a deep breath. "I'm going to take a leaf out of your book right now. I need to put my pain on hold and see to the little angels that Lucas left me."

**~X~X~X~X~**

Brooke followed Lucas's coffin down the aisle of the church. It was carried by Keith, Dan, Owen, Jake, Julian and Nathan. Nathan had insisted on helping to carry his brother's coffin; even when people had pointed out his leg injury. He had been placed on the middle of the right of the coffin so that he could balance it on his left shoulder and was still able to use a single crutch. Brooke followed behind with Karen by her side. Each step she took down the aisle broke her heart that little bit more. The rest of their family and friends followed behind.

The children were all at day care. Dr. Copeland's wife Lindsey had opened the place especially for them after she had heard the news. She had told them that it was the least she could do after the fundraising they had done for the new maternity wing of the hospital. They reached the altar and the firemen carefully placed Lucas's coffin onto the stand. They then saluted it before they headed to their seats. Karen guided Brooke to her seat at the front and the two sat down. The priest then began the service.

Brooke went into her own little world as the priest began to speak. Her mind was going over the last time she had been in this very church. It had been when she and Lucas had gotten married. It was the reason that she had chosen this particular church to say goodbye to him in. She was drawn out of her daydream by the sound of Keith's voice.

"I stand here today as a bereaved father," he began. "I'm also a proud father. I'm proud that my son was brave and selfless enough to sacrifice himself for others. He only joined us at the firehouse almost three years ago, but since that day, he has proven to all those around him that he was just as capable as us more experienced ones."

Brooke again zoned out as Keith continued to speak. She found herself thinking of the first time she had met Lucas. She remembered looking up at him after he had revived her when he was shirtless, shivering and wet. She never thought that she would end up where she was. Her attention then went back to Keith who was about to read his poem he had written. Each speaker had decided to write their own little poem for Lucas to honor his love of poetry. Each had kept them private until it was time to read them out after their eulogies.

"Don't think of me with weeping eyes, with laughter honor me,

Don't dwell upon my fight to live, but my pride and bravery,

When firefighters give their lives, even angels shed a tear,

For as martyrs, saints and patriots, it's a sacrifice so dear,

The years we shared on that fire truck, I taught you all I knew,

And now I'm gone you'll carry on, you know I'll always be with you,

Oh father help my family, tell them I'll be safe right here,

There's a special call at heavens gate, when firemen appear,

So don't think on me with weeping eyes, with laughter honor me,

Don't dwell upon my fight to live, but my pride and bravery."

Keith just managed to make it through what he had written before he became too choked to speak. Luckily he was done and he went and took his seat once again. Karen then took a deep breath before she stood and made her way to where Lucas's coffin was. She turned to the gathered mourners and began to speak.

"A parent should never have to bury a child. It's just not the natural order of things. I am one of the many parents out there who can say that their son died a hero. I know that sounds cliché but he did. I am incredibly proud to call my youngest son a hero. And I'm going to make sure that each of his beautiful children know just how special their father was," she paused to take a steadying a breath. "I wrote my baby boy a poem. It was easy for the words to come; I just hope that I manage to get them all out before I lose the battle against my tears:

Off you went; loved ones lives you saved, but in the end it was your own that you gave.

In a building trapped and on the ground collapsed.

Help was there, it came so fast, but your life it is now passed.

We press on, we do our job, there will be time for us to sob.

Then today with a darkened sky, we must say to you our last goodbye.

When you're placed down in the ground, we will all gather around.

You left behind a proud mother and father and a thankful brother.

A sad and tearful young wife; who must now try to go on with her life.

Children who yet don't understand, we must all now help to make them grand.

Your memory shall go on and on, we have to somehow learn to carry on.

Back to work we must now go, inspired by your bright glow.

Lives go on but yet we know, you've become our fallen hero."

Karen then hurried back to her seat as she lost the battle she had been fighting all day. She also felt like her legs wouldn't hold her up for much longer. As she sat, Nathan stood and slowly made his way to where she had been stood.

"I'm not very good with words or making speeches; that was more Luke's thing," Nathan began. "I owe my baby brother so much. If it wasn't for him I would have lost both my wife _and_ my daughter. Thanks to Lucas I still have the most precious thing in the entire world; Alyssa. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't come up with a poem, so I borrowed one from the internet;

Helmet in hand, tear in my eye,

This shouldn't have happened, this is the good-bye.

Friend for so long, companion for years,

Together we've shed blood, sweat and tears.

You've were the best brother; you were always by my side,

In bad times and good, you took them in stride.

I can't believe you're gone; all I want to do is scream,

This can't be happening; I wish it was a bad dream.

God why do these things happen, why must we lose,

Such a great man, how do you choose?

Why was it him God, was it his time,

Why was it my stairs that he had to climb?"

Nathan headed to his seat and Brooke took his place.

"I didn't have the pleasure of knowing Lucas for very long. Some people may think that out relationship was rushed and we did things too soon, but I wouldn't change anything for the world. We had more happiness in that short time than most people have in a lifetime. Lucas was the first person to make me feel loved and wanted. The first time we met he saved me from drowning. He wasn't even working and he stopped and saved me. If he hadn't have done that then I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have been lucky enough to have had Lucas in my life and I wouldn't have the three beautiful babies that he gave me," she paused for breath before she spoke once again. "In the time I knew and love Lucas, everything he did was always for other people. He put everybody before himself. Karen won't be the only person who will be making sure that Jamie, Jack and Summer know just how amazing, wonderful and selfless their father was. Anybody who knew him will be doing the same. I could stand here forever and talk about how amazing he was and how he touched everyone's lives; but everybody who is here today already knows that. You wouldn't be here otherwise. I wrote my poem for Lucas just last night. I hope he likes it;

The table's set, the meal is prepared and our guests will soon arrive,

My husband once more disappears with a hope of keeping a child alive.

While waiting at home alone, our plans having gone awry,

My first impulse is merely to sit right down and cry.

But soon again I realize the importance of my life,

When I agreed to take on the duties of being a fireman's wife.

While there were many drawbacks, I took them in my stride,

Knowing our children can say "My Daddy saved a life" fills me with pride.

The raging flames may have been his final fate,

But with God's help I _will_ remain my fireman's faithful mate.

"I know the path ahead is going to be hard with my soul mate, but I know that I'll get through it for my babies. Thank you for loving me Lucas and showing me what true happiness is. Nobody will ever replace you in my heart or in my life. You were one in a million Lucas and I'll continue loving you until the day that I die. Sleep tight my hero."

**~X~X~X~X~**

Brooke sat on the end of the bed and stared at the triangular display case that housed the flag that had been draped over Lucas's coffin. She had been sat there since everyone had left after Lucas's wake. Nathan was with Alyssa in the downstairs guestroom that he was staying in. Brooke was glad of the peace. Since Lucas had died she had practically been surrounded by people. She needed some space to try and let the day sink in. It had seemed to go by in a whirlwind.

The flag had pride of place on the hand carved cabinet that was visible from her bed. She had decided to place it there so that she could see it when she couldn't sleep. She planned to put a picture of Lucas next to it, along with his badge from his fire helmet. She wanted it to be her own private memorial for the only man she would ever love. She was drawn out of her memories of Lucas by the sound of Summer crying. She stood and let her eyes linger on the flag. She reached the door and took a steadying breath before she headed out to go and see to her daughter.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Two days later, it was Haley's funeral. Brooke had a horrible feeling of déjà vu as she made her way down the aisle behind the casket. Haley's coffin was carried by the same people who had carried Lucas's. Everyone was dressed in the same outfits that they had worn at his funeral as well. Brooke couldn't help feeling that she was in a bad version of Groundhog Day. The service began once everyone was in their seats. Again Keith was the first one to stand and speak.

"What can I say about Haley? Well firstly, she brought an energy to our family that none of us had felt before. She brought us all closer. Some might even say she was the heart of our family. She had such grace and I thank her for choosing to bless us with her presence. The one thing I thank her for more than anything, is filling my son Nathan's life with so much love and inspiration. And for giving us the precious gift of my Granddaughter," Keith began. Sniffles were heard all around the packed church as he continued. "I was trying to think of a reading to use that would be suitable for someone like Haley, but nothing seemed suitable. That is until I found this;

You can shed tears that she is gone or you can smile because she has lived.

You can close your eyes and pray that she will come back or you can open your eyes and see all that she has left.

Your heart can be empty because you can't see her or you can be full of the love you shared with her.

You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday or you can be happy for tomorrow _because_ of yesterday.

You can remember her and only that she's gone or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.

You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back or you can do what she would want: smile, open your eyes; love and go on."

Keith finished his reading with a crack in his voice and he hurried back to his seat. Next, Quinn stood at the front of the church.

"Haley was my much loved little sister. She could be annoying at times but she had the most amazing heart. Whenever she was knocked down, she'd pick herself up and carry on. The years we spent apart after our parents died were the toughest. Well they were until now. Now I know that I'll never see her smile again or hear her laugh. Before I always had that hope," She said. She paused for several moments to compose herself. "I feel blessed to have had her in my family. I'm gonna make sure that Alyssa knows just how much of an amazing woman her mom was. The reading I chose just seemed perfect for my little sister:

A light from the family is gone; a voice we loved is stilled,

A place is vacant in the home, which never can be filled,

We have to mourn the loss of one; we would've loved to keep,

But God, who surely loved her best, has finally made her sleep."

Quinn then hastily retreated back to her seat before she broke down. Clay wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder as she did. Karen made her way up next.

"What can I say that hasn't already been said? Our time with Haley was all too brief, but the love and joy we all shared was more than what most people experience in a lifetime. She inspired and helped others when most people would just want to hide away from the world. I remember reading these next words many, many years ago and they seem fitting for today:

God saw you were getting tired, a cure was not meant to be,

So he put his arms around you, and whispered come with me,

With broken hearts we loved you, as we heard you had passed away,

Although we love you deeply, we could not make you stay,

Your golden heart stopped beating, and your caring soul was put to rest,

God broke our hearts to prove to us, He only takes the best."

Nathan was on the verge of a breakdown as he heard all the beautiful things they were saying about his wife. He was handed a tissue by Karen as she returned to her seat beside him and Brooke made her way to the front. She was already crying hard, so decided to keep it brief.

"I only knew Haley for a short period of time, but in that time we became more than friends. She started off as my teacher but she then became my best friend. She was always there for me when I needed her. I could tell her anything and know it was safe with her. I want to read you all a poem that just had Haley written all over it:

When tomorrow starts without me and I am not here to see,

If the sun should rise and find your eyes all filled with tears for me,

I know how much you love me as much as I love you,

And each time you think of me I know you'll miss me too,

But when tomorrow starts without me please try to understand,

That Jesus came and called my name and took me by the hand,

He said my place is ready in heaven far above,

And that I have to leave behind all those I dearly love,

But as I turned to walk away a tear fell from my eye,

For all my life I'd always thought it wasn't my time to die.

I had so much to live for and so much yet to do,

It seems almost impossible that I was leaving you.

I thought of all the yesterdays the good ones and the bad,

I thought of all the love we shared and all the fun we had,

If I could have stayed for just a little while,

I'd say goodbye and kiss you and maybe see you smile,

But then I fully realize that this could never be,

For emptiness and memories would take the place of me,

And when I thought of worldly things that I'd miss come tomorrow,

I thought of you and when I did my heart was filled with sorrow,

But when I walked through Heaven's gate and felt so much at home,

As God looked down and smiled at me from his great golden throne,

He said "This is eternity and all I've promised you, today your life on earth is past, but here it starts anew."

"I promise no tomorrow but today will always last, and since each day's the same here there's no longing for the past."

So when tomorrow starts without me don't think we're far apart, for every time you think of me I'm right here in your heart."

Brooke struggled to finish the poem as her tears fell constantly. Keith came up to comfort her as she began to head back to her seat. Nathan knew that it was his time now. He didn't know if he could speak, his throat felt too constricted from crying. He got up and slowly walked to the front.

"Haley James-Scott is a woman nobody can ever replace. Not in life and especially not in my heart. She made me the happiest man alive by loving me. She gave me the most wonderful thing in the world; our daughter. I only hope that our little girl grows up to be like her mom. I was going to tell you all about some of the great times we had together, but they're too painful to even think about right now."

"The other day I was feeding Alyssa and thinking about Haley and what she was missing when a song came on that made me think she was there watching us. The lyrics were so perfect. That song was Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton. So that is what I chose as my reading;

Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven,

Will it be the same if I saw you in heaven,

I must be strong and carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong, here in heaven,

Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven,

Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven,

I'll find my way through night and day,

'Cause I know I just can't stay, here in heaven,

Time can bring you down time can bend your knee,

Time can break your heart have you begging please,

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure.

And I know there'll be no more Tears in heaven"

"When I was tidying her things from the hospital away, I found a letter she had written. It was like she knew her time had come, because this letter she wrote had two things she wanted read out. The first;

We've known lots of pleasure and at times endured pain,

We've lived in the sunshine and walked in the rain,

But now we're separated and for a time apart,

But I am not alone you're forever in my heart.

Death always seems so sudden and it is always sure,

But what is often forgotten it is not without a cure,

There may be times you miss me I sort of hope you do,

But smile when you think of me for I'll be waiting for you,

Now there's many things for you to do and lots of ways to grow,

So get busy be happy and live your life miss me but let me go."

"The second thing I'm going to read to you is like it was written especially for her. We were in the hospital room and she told me she was tired. She asked me to kiss her before she closed her eyes; so I did. I held her in my arms as she closed her eyes. She never woke up:

I know you love me but I've gone where rose petals are my pillow,

I know you cared for me as I got weak and I've gone where I can run again,

I know you hoped my pain would ease so I've gone where I can smile,

I wave goodbye for the last time I leave with you,

My words of encouragement and my memories,

I leave with you my dreams, my warmth,

Smile with me as I go home to rest,

I'm tired."

"Thank you to all of you for coming here today to show your love for my Hales. The woman with more heart than anybody I've ever known. There'll never be anybody else like Haley. Nor would I want there to be. So I would like to finish by saying; thank you Haley for blessing us with what can only be described as perfect bliss. And I want you to know Haley that I will miss you for as long as I live. I love you Hales."

**~X~X~X~X~**

Brooke and Nathan sat in the lounge that evening after the kids had been put to bed for the night. Both were sat in silence as they were in their little bubbles of grief. Both were also wondering what they would do next. Brooke eventually broke the silence by speaking.

"Have you decided what you want to do with the land where your house was?" she asked.

"I'm not rebuilding the house that's for sure," Nathan mumbled. "It wouldn't feel right living in a house there after Haley died on that land. Anyway, it's your money."

"Nathan that house was a gift to both you and Haley," Brooke told him. "I don't want that money back. Whatever the land goes for, the money is yours. You need a new home for you and Alyssa. You should use it for that."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked in a surprised tone.

"I'm positive," Brooke assured him. "I have more than enough money to live comfortably with Jamie, Jack and Summer and to put them through college. And besides, the house was a gift. I'd be offended if you didn't take the money for the land."

"Well if you're sure." Nathan replied. They then sat in silence for several minutes.

"God I miss him," Brooke said as she sighed sadly. "I keep expecting him to walk through that door at any moment."

"Me too," Nathan replied. "When I hear Alyssa cry I think for a moment that Haley will go to see to her. But then I remember."

"When I wake up in the morning, for a few seconds I forget that Lucas is no longer with us and its like life is great," Brooke told him. "But then the moment is ruined when everything comes crashing back. It's like losing him all over again every single day."

"I know exactly what you mean." Nathan said in a soft tone.

"I wish we would have had more time together."

"You know what just went through my mind then?" Nathan asked. Brooke shook her head. He managed a smile as he added. "That if you two did have the rest of your lives together, then it's a good thing he got that vasectomy."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed as she managed a smile of her own. "He went through that pain for nothing though. And he did it all for me. He always put me before himself. I've never had anybody do that for me in my life; not even my parents did that."

"Luke and Haley were the same that way," Nathan replied. "They did everything for everybody else and always put themselves last."

"After Lucas was buried and everybody had left to go to the wake, a woman came up to me in the cemetery," Brooke said. "It was the woman whose kids Lucas saved the day we went to the beach for my birthday right after Chase died."

"Wow," Nathan said sounding stunned. "What did she say?"

"She said that it was a shame that a man like Lucas had died when there are so many bad ones still roaming the world," Brooke answered with a tight smile. "I couldn't help but agree. She said that she would always be thankful for Lucas saving her children. She also said that she wouldn't let her children forget the man that saved them."

"That's real nice of her," Nathan said as he swallowed over the lump in his throat. "Alyssa won't ever forget what her uncle did for her either."

"I know." Brooke replied sadly. They were then silent for several more minutes.

"Do you think it's always going to be this hard without Haley and Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"I hope not," Brooke replied. "I can't imagine spending the rest of my life like this. I know that sounds bad, but I don't think I'd be able to keep going if the pain of losing him is going to be this strong forever."

"I know they say that time is a great healer and the pain is still fresh, but I don't ever picturing being in a place where I miss Haley without feeling like I'm about to have a breakdown," Nathan said. "I know you'll be feeling the same regarding Luke. And if we're both feeling like this forever then it won't be good for our kids."

"I know it won't," Brooke mumbled. "I guess that the only way we'll find out is to go through it. We have a great support team behind us, so if either of us falls along the way we have someone to pick us up and help us carry on."

"Yeah I think you're right," Nathan replied. He debated for a few moments before he spoke again. "I'm going to leave the fire service."

"What?!" Brooke asked in a shocked tone. "Really?!"

"Yeah," Nathan confirmed. "I've been thinking it over since the day Haley died. I _have_ to quit. It would be selfish of me to continue when I'm the only parent that Alyssa has left. I have to put her before myself; just like Haley did."

"What would you do instead?" Brooke asked.

"I honestly don't know," Nathan admitted. "Something safe."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No; you're the first one I've told."

"I promise I won't say anything before you tell your parents and bosses." Brooke assured him.

"Thanks," Nathan replied. "I need to sit down and have a talk with my parents about what my options are."

"You'll find something else that's perfect for you Nathan." Brooke told him gently.

"I hope so."

"Will you stay in Tree Hill?"

"Of course," Nathan replied instantly. "I'll never leave Tree Hill. What about you? Will you stay here?"

"I know that I will _never_ get rid of this house. This is full of all the happy memories of me and Luke together," Brooke replied. "But I think if the opportunity came where I had to move for one of the kids then I'd go wherever it was they needed to be."

"I never even thought of something happening where I would have to move for Alyssa." Nathan admitted.

"I think anything like that is a _long_ way off Nathan," Brooke replied. "Just like the pain of losing a loved one not hurting as much is."

"Yeah you're right," Nathan replied as crying was heard over one of the baby monitors. "Is that one of yours or Alyssa?"

"It's Jamie," Brooke replied as she got up off the sofa. "I'll go and see what he wants and then I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Yeah I think I'm gonna do the same. Today has been even more emotionally draining than I thought it would be." Nathan said as he stood. He then began to head towards his room using just one crutch.

"These past few weeks have been." Brooke replied before she headed upstairs to see to Jamie.

She changed his diaper and then sat in the glider chair with him in her arms. She looked down at his face and she felt a pang in her heart as she saw the mini version of Lucas looking back at her. Jamie's wide blue eyes gazed up at her as she gently stroked his cheek with her fingertip.

"We're going to be okay aren't we Jamie?" she asked in a whisper. She didn't want to disturb Jack who had somehow managed to sleep through Jamie's cries. "The four of us will get through this and make your daddy proud huh?"

She was rewarded by a blink as he reached up and gripped her finger in his hand. She sat there for a while, just looking at her eldest son and taking in how much he looked like his father. She knew that she would be able to get through the testing times ahead; no matter how hard it would be. She had to for her children and to honor Lucas's memory. She knew that no matter what lay in her future, she would never have someone replace Lucas in her life, in her heart or in her bed. She didn't care if it meant a lifetime of being alone. She knew that she wouldn't love anybody the way she loved Lucas ever again. He was her one true love and she would always remain faithful to him. She always believed that people who were meant to be together always found their way in the end. She knew that one day, when it was her time to go, she would be re-united with the man who had saved her in so many ways. She would be with her hero.


	54. Epilogue

**Hey lovely readers!**

**So sorry about the long delay in updating anything. The new computer still seems nowhere in sight. However, my fantastic friend Jessica James 23 has loaned me hers while she's away on her holidays, so for the next 2 weeks I hope to get plenty of updates done. **

**Anywho, here is the last installment of this story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Leeese**

* * *

Brooke let out a small sigh as she gently brushed the curls from her gray hair. She studied her reflection as she did. She noted the lines at the corners of each eye and her mouth. She was glad that she had the evidence to show that her life had had many happy moments over the years since Lucas's death. It made her grateful that she had been wrong about her life being over without having her soul mate by her side.

For the laughter lines that were etched on her face, she had her three children to thank. They had been a critical part in her getting through the pain of losing Lucas. She was thankful everyday for having them in her life. She knew that without them she would have given up many years ago. She glanced over at the cabinet that she had set up as a mini memorial to her husband and her eyes fell on the framed picture of him holding the triplets on their first Christmas Day. A sad smile graced her lips as she knew that he would be proud of how his babies had turned out.

Jamie had taken after Lucas academically as well as physically. He excelled in all of his classes and had graduated high school, college and medical school at the top of his class. He was now a senior consultant at a hospital in Los Angeles. Even though he was approaching retiring age, he showed no intention of wanting to retire. He specialized in burns. He had told Brooke that he had chosen that area to honor his father's memory. And to help people who had also been on the wrong end of a fire.

He had thought about continuing the family tradition of being a firefighter. However, he knew that he could never be brave enough to go running into a burning building to rescue a stranger. He had debated over his career dreams for several years before he had even started high school. He had decided to become a burn specialist after getting lost in the local hospital one day whilst he was visiting. After graduating at Duke he moved to California and attended the School of Medicine at the University of California in San Francisco.

Jamie married an architect called Kirsten when he was 27. They had their first child when Jamie was 33. A boy they named Lucas who was now 29. Two years later they had another child; a girl named Amy. She was now 27. Each of them now had one child each. Both were boys. Lucas and his girlfriend Maria had named him James Lucas to honor both his father and grandfather. Amy had separated from her boyfriend on bad terms before her baby had even been born and had been a single parent ever since. She had named her son William with Brooke's help. She had asked her grandmother about the names she and Lucas had come up with when Brooke had been pregnant. When Brooke had told her the other choices they had made, Amy had known instantly that she had her son's name.

Jack had taken a complete different career path. He had become a professional basketball player. His love of basketball had started when Keith had told him and his siblings' stories of Lucas playing in high school. It had only grown stronger once he had found Lucas's old basketball in his Grandparent's garage. Since that day he had been determined to be the best.

The countless hours of practicing had paid off when he reached high school. He had joined the basketball team immediately and had eventually worked his way up to become the captain of the team in his sophomore year when the current captain had graduated. He had gone on to lead the team to win three State Championships. Brooke had attended each and every one of his basketball games and it had given Jack a little extra boost in his game. He wanted to make his mother proud by winning every single game he played in. It was a feat that he had somehow managed to accomplish.

Jack had been offered a full scholarship to Duke University. He had declined the scholarship and had told them to give it to somebody who couldn't afford to get to college. He didn't want to stop somebody else having the opportunity to follow their dreams when he knew that he already had a college fund to achieve his own. He had told Brooke that it would be selfish of him to accept the scholarship just because he had been offered it and she had been incredibly proud of his reasons to turn it down. It had been tinged with a hint of sadness as he had reminded her so much of Lucas in both his attitude and logic.

When he had graduated college he had been approached by numerous talent scouts. Nathan and Keith had helped him arrange an agent and had gone through each proposal he had been made with a fine tooth comb to make sure that there were no hidden clauses. In the end he had chosen to sign a contract with the Houston Rockets. Brooke had been sad to see another of her children move to a different state. But she knew that he was following his dream, so it had given her a little comfort.

He had stayed with the team for his entire basketball career. When he was 35 he had been injured in a car accident that had put an end to his playing days. He had however, stayed on as an assistant to the coach. When the coach had retired he had become head coach. Then when he had turned 40 he had moved up to being the assistant managing director. Ten years later he had become the managing director.

Jack had married two years after joining the Rockets. He had fallen in love with a Rockets cheerleader named Greta almost as soon as he had joined the team. They had been married a matter of months when they had discovered that they were going to be parents. Greta had almost had a breakdown when she had remembered that Jack was a triplet. A trip to the doctor has soothed her fears when it had been confirmed that she was only carrying one baby. The baby had turned out to be a girl and they had named her Violet. Her birth was quite traumatic for Greta and had resulted in an emergency c-section and she had had to have a hysterectomy to stop the bleeding.

They had wanted more children so the two of them adopted when Violet was 6. They had ended up adopting a brother and sister whose parents had died in a house fire. Jack felt a special bond with them due to their similar circumstances. The boy was called Brian and had been 6 years old at the time of the fire and his sister Joslyn had been only 3. Each of Jack's children now had two children of their own.

Unlike her brothers, Summer had found school difficult. Even with her brothers and cousins being in her classes, she found it difficult to make friends. She found that she had no interest in basketball or cheerleading like they did. Dancing was her passion. As soon as she could walk, Brooke had found her dancing to any type of music that was played. Karen had encouraged her to enroll Summer in dance classes, so the two of them spent several weeks searching for the perfect place for Summer to attend. They had found an independent dance school nearby in Wilmington and when they had taken Summer to look round, she had fallen in love with the place. She had become a regular fixture at the school until she had graduated high school. She then headed off to New York City to The Juilliard School to pursue her dream of becoming a professional dancer.

At first, Brooke had been worried that Summer's dream of dancing would be cruelly cut short due to the heart troubles she had experienced as a baby. She had been glad when her worries turned out to be unfounded. Brooke had taken her to see a top cardiologist and Summer's heart had had a thorough checking over. When she had been told that it was good news, Brooke had yet again sent thanks to Dr. Copeland for saving Summer's life.

When Summer had graduated from Juilliard, she had gone on to dance in numerous Broadway shows. She had met her husband, Ryan, several years later. He was a producer on one of the shows she had been cast in. He had been overseeing rehearsals one day and had been mesmerized by her dancing. They had dated for almost ten years before he proposed. It was another five until they were actually married. They wanted a family, but had struggled to conceive. The two of them were overjoyed when Summer gave birth to twin boys a few weeks after her 44th birthday. Summer had followed in Jamie's footsteps and honored her father's memory by naming her eldest son Lucas. Her other son she named Nathan after her father figure; the one who had walked her down the aisle on her wedding day.

Once she had become a mother, Summer put her dancing days behind her and focused on her new family. She remained living in New York for several years, but longed to move back to her home town to raise her boys there. She eventually managed to relocate her family back to Tree Hill when the boys were four years old. Her husband's latest show closed and he decided that a change would do them all good. He continued to work on ideas for shows from their new home. Summer's sons had taken after their maternal grandfather academically and both were currently studying at Harvard Law.

When her children had left the family home and headed to college, Brooke had been at a loss. To fill the time that had usually been spent on her motherly duties, she started an organization that helped victims of fire. She invested part of the money she had inherited to start the organization and once it was up and running, most of her time was spent on fundraising. Even though she spent a lot of time working to help others, Brooke made sure not to neglect her children and stayed in regular contact with them. She had spent a lot of time travelling to visit them and was thankful that she could spend as long as she wanted visiting them.

Nathan had stayed at Brooke's house for two years after Haley and Lucas had died. He had helped her with the triplets in that time and she had been extremely grateful for his assistance; especially when they had begun teething. He had moved out of the house once he had embarked on his new career as the maintenance manager at Tree Hill High. When he had gone to see his father and Dan to tell them that he was resigning from the fire service, they had been shocked. Yet they also understood why he was leaving. It had taken him a long time to even think about what direction he was going to take regarding his employment and was thankful that Brooke had no objection to supporting him financially. He had thought about using the money from the sale of the land where his home had stood during that time, but he had made a promise to Haley on one of the visits to her grave, to keep it to one side for Alyssa's future.

Alyssa had been ten years old when Karen and Keith had tried to encourage Nathan to begin dating again. He wasn't comfortable with the suggestion but had agreed to go on several blind dates to appease his parents. However, none of them had worked out. Nathan had made sure to make it clear to his dates that he wasn't interested in beginning a new relationship as his heart would always be Haley's. The women had understood and they had remained friends.

When Nathan turned 40 he had discovered that he was going to become a grandfather. Alyssa had broken down after his birthday party and had told him that she was pregnant. He had been shocked at the news and hadn't said anything as he thought over how to deal with the revelation. Alyssa had been devastated by her father's silence and had left their small two bedroom house and had gone straight to her Aunt Brooke.

Brooke had become the mother figure in Alyssa's life, just like Nathan had been the father figure to her cousins. Brooke had sat her down and listened patiently as Alyssa had poured her heart out. Alyssa had ended up sleeping over in Summer's room and Brooke had called Nathan to let him know where Alyssa was and that she was safe. Nathan had gone over to Brooke's house and confessed that his silence had been him thinking of how Haley would have dealt with the situation. He had then gone on to tell Brooke that he would be supporting his daughter no matter what road she chose to go down regarding the baby. Alyssa had been listening in out in the hallway with Summer and had immediately run into the lounge to hug her father.

She had gone on to give birth to a healthy baby girl the following Fourth of July who she named after her mother. Nathan was by his daughter's side as her birthing coach as the baby's father, David, had refused to take responsibility for her. It had resulted in many unpleasant exchanges between Nathan's family and David's. Nathan had made sure that David paid maintenance for baby Haley by going to a lawyer and taking it through the civil court. David had kept up the payments until he had been fatally injured in a boating accident one Spring Break when Alyssa had been in college.

Nathan had been extremely proud of how Alyssa dealt with the responsibility of a child while she was studying for her career. She had decided to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a teacher. However, her dream had been to teach in Kindergarten instead. For her final year of college, Nathan had taken over looking after little Haley so that Alyssa could solely concentrate on her finals. Brooke and Quinn had also helped. Alyssa had commuted at the weekends from her college in Atlanta back to Tree Hill so that she could spend it with her daughter.

After graduating college she moved back to Tree Hill permanently and almost immediately got a job as a Kindergarten teacher at her old school. She ended up falling in love with the new Principal there and the two married a short while later. They had gone on to have a large family and Nathan had ended up with seven grandchildren; including Haley. He loved Christmas time when he watched them all opening their presents. His only regret was that Haley wasn't there to share it with them all.

Karen and Keith had again had to face burying a son when Nathan had died of a heart attack aged 63. Alyssa had been 39. Nathan's death affected her deeply and she had found it difficult to come to terms with it. Brooke had stepped up and had been there to support her and help her through it; along with her husband and children. Quinn had been too sick to help at that particular time. Brooke had been happy to be there for her and give her the extra support while she was grieving. It also made her feel like part of a large family once again.

Quinn and Clay had been there for Alyssa as much as they could over the years. However, both had found it difficult to find the extra time they desired to be able to be there for her more. With their jobs and Charlotte and Logan, they didn't have much free time. Quinn was extremely grateful that Brooke was there for her. She couldn't help but feel guilty that she was letting Haley down by not spending as much time with her niece as she felt she should be. Alyssa had assured her that she was doing enough for her. Clay had remained a firefighter and Logan had ended up working beside him until Clay retired. He was thankful that he was lucky enough to not have the same misfortune that Lucas and Chase had met. He was grateful that he was able to be there for every memorable occasion of his children's lives.

Owen and Mia had married on Valentines Day when Evelyn was 4 years old. Brooke had been Mia's maid of honor and Owen had asked Nathan to be his best man. The two of them had become close friends after Nathan had finished working at the firehouse. They would hang out at the river court and catch up, while Brooke and Mia would have girl time and the children were with Rachel and Julian and Peyton and Jake. They had all gotten together and had come up with the idea to give Brooke and Nathan a break and also to let them know that they were there for them.

Owen and Mia and Rachel and Julian were also now related. Evelyn and Lee had begun dating in college and had ended up getting married not long after they started their full time jobs. Evelyn ended up working for Brooke at her organization, along with Charlotte. She felt that her Godmother worked too hard and wanted to help ease her workload. Once she had started there, she had encouraged Brooke to hire Charlotte to help with the publicity the many events they hosted would require. Lee ended up becoming an EMT. When Evelyn and Lee had got married, Rachel had half joked about making sure they didn't have kids as she didn't want anybody calling her grandma. Several years later, the first of their four boys arrived. Rachel got her wish as her grandsons had invented their own name for her and she was affectionately known as Mee-Maa to them.

Jake and Peyton had gone on vacation to Vegas shortly after Lucas and Haley's deaths. They had taken Jenny and Ellie with them and had decided to marry once they had been there for a few days. Jenny had been thrilled at their decision. Her happiness had increased once they had returned home and Peyton had officially adopted her. Jake too had remained a firefighter which had made Peyton anxious. She became increasingly worried that he would meet the same fate as Lucas. Her worry had become so great that it began to make her ill. Seeing how his job was affecting Peyton, Jake decided to cease his days as a fireman and retrained as an electrician. He then began his own business which quickly became successful. Peyton ended up becoming his secretary and was happy to work from home.

Keith and Dan continued their work at the firehouse until they retired. Owen and Julian took over their posts. They spent most of their retirement with Karen, Deb, grandkids and ever growing number of great grandchildren. All had lived well into their nineties before it had been time for them to be reunited with their lost loved ones. At their funerals, Brooke found herself thinking back to Lucas's own funeral and she realized that the memories of that day were as clear as if the event had only happened the previous day. However, she managed to find the positive in the sad events as she realized that her whole family was gathered together again. She loved having everyone get together as it made her think of happier times. On some occasions it would only be fleeting happiness as her mind would quickly go the huge part of her life that was empty; the part where Lucas should have been.

She had just had the pleasure of spending the day with her children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. She had just celebrated her 80th birthday. Jamie, Jack, Summer and their families had surprised her by secretly coming back to Tree Hill to celebrate. She had been treated to a lavish breakfast that Jack, Jamie and Summer had made, before she had been showered with gifts. They had then taken her out to her favorite restaurant for dinner, where they had met up with Rachel, Julian, Peyton, Jake, Quinn, Clay, Mia, Owen and their extended families. They had spent several hours at the restaurant, until Brooke had become too tired.

After saying her goodbyes to her family, Jamie had driven his mother back to the family home. He and his siblings, as well as their partners were staying at the house. Everyone else was staying at hotels. Brooke liked that she had company in the house once again. She had lived alone since the triplets had gone on to college. She had never looked at another man romantically since she had met Lucas and she had kept it that way. She had had many offers of dates over the years, but had rebuffed them all. She was still in love with Lucas and she had no interest in any other man.

Brooke snapped out of her reminiscing as her aching joints screamed at her. She placed her hairbrush down and slowly raised herself into a standing position. She had to brace herself on her dressing table to aid herself. She wished that her arthritis didn't play her up as much as it did; it made getting around extremely difficult. Once she had straightened, she began to slowly make her way over to her bed. She climbed under the covers at her side of the bed and sighed as her aching body sank into the comfortable mattress. She turned onto her side as she pulled the covers over her, so that he was looking at the empty space where her husband should have been. Her left hand reached out and rested on the pillow that his head would have rested on as she closed her eyes. A single tear slipped out from underneath her eyelid as she slowly slipped into slumber.

**~X~X~X~X~**

The sun shone down brightly as Brooke walked along the grassy path beside the river. It wasn't an actual path it was more of a trail that had been trampled down through over use. She had to hold her dress up as she walked so that she wouldn't trip over the delicate fabric. She glanced across the river at the river court as she walked and smiled as she saw Lucas playing there with Jamie and Jack as Summer skipped around on the sidelines. She blinked and the happy image disappeared. She then moved her attention back to the path she walked along. As she reached the end of the path she noticed that there was a familiar car parked there. She stopped as she saw a figure sat on the hood. A smile broke out on her face and she jogged over to the car. As she reached it she let her hold on the fabric of her dress go.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Brooke replied as she stopped in front of the person. They reached out and cupped her cheek in a hand as she did.

"I've been waiting here a long time. I didn't think you were ever going to meet me."

"You're real," Brooke gasped in shock as she leaned into the delicate touch. Her hazel eyes met blue. "Lucas you're real."

"I am and I'm not." he replied cryptically as his eyes took in every detail of her face; her face that was once again line free and youthful.

"What do you mean by that?" Brooke asked him in a puzzled tone.

"See for yourself." Lucas replied as he scooted off the hood of his car.

She realized that it was the car that he had when they had first met. At that same moment she realized that they were at the exact place where they had met for the first time, where she had been led on the blanket as he treated her wounds. She then saw her reflection and saw that she was once again young. And that she was dressed as she had been on her wedding day.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked in surprise as her hands went to her face. She was surprised to feel smooth skin under her fingertips.

"You're not dreaming Pretty Girl," Lucas told her as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Believe it or not this is real and I actually have you in my arms again. It's been so lonely without you."

"Am I dead?" Brooke asked in a curious tone. "Or have I finally gone insane through missing you so much and I'm hallucinating this whole thing when I'm actually in a padded cell wearing a straight jacket?"

"You're not crazy," Lucas said as he chuckled and kissed her temple. "It's your time to leave the life you knew. We can finally do all the things that we never had the chance to do."

"So how come I'm all young again?" Brooke asked as she turned in his embrace to face him. She was surprised to find that she wasn't sad about leaving her life behind. Then again, she knew that was because she was once again with the love of her life.

"That I can't explain," Lucas replied. He grinned cheekily at her before he asked. "Then again does it really matter?"

"No. No it doesn't," Brooke replied as she gazed into his eyes. "God I missed you _so_ much. I can't believe that I managed to get by without you by my side."

"That's because you're strong," Lucas told her as his hands sank into her hair. "And because you have an amazingly strong heart. Just like our daughter."

"Our daughter only ended up with a strong heart thanks to Dr. Copeland." Brooke pointed out.

"That's true. If it wasn't for him then she wouldn't have been able to dance the way she did." Lucas replied.

"You saw her dance?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I saw every single one of her dance performances. Just like I saw every game Jack played and every exam Jamie aced and each Valedictorian speech he made," Lucas answered sincerely as he gazed into her hazel eyes. "I saw all the selfless work you did for others. And I saw every tear that you cried for me. It broke my heart that I couldn't reach out and hold you."

"Did I do okay in raising our kids?" Brooke asked in a small voice as she avoided responding to his comment about her tears.

"You did more than okay Brooke," he assured her. "Our kids turned out better than I ever hoped they would. They followed their dreams and they're happy. And that's all down to you Brooke. Now you can take a well earned rest and have time for you."

"You mean time for _us," _Brooke corrected. "So if you're here waiting for me, was Haley waiting for Nathan when it was his time?"

"She was," Lucas confirmed. "It was like I was in high school all over again. I'm glad I had Lucky and Mittens for company."

"Summer was adamant that they were with you when they passed away," Brooke said with a fond smile. She frowned slightly as she asked. "Are they kittens again or are they adult cats?"

"They're kittens again," Lucas replied with a chuckle. "Remember when we first got them and they decided to use me as a climbing frame? Well they're like that permanently."

"You have to admit that they were super cute when they were like that though," Brooke said as she smiled. "Does that mean that we'll be young and beautiful forever then?"

"Pretty Girl, we can be anything we want to be whenever we want to," Lucas replied. "The laws of physics don't work where we're going."

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked.

"Someplace amazing," Lucas replied. "And you even get to pick how we get there. But first of all I'm going to do something that I've waited over 60 years to do."

"What's that?" Brooke asked even though she instinctively knew what the answer would be.

"Kiss you." Lucas answered.

He wasted no further time in bringing his lips to hers in a loving kiss. Brooke melted against her husband almost instantly at the familiar feel of his lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around him as he almost instantly deepened the kiss. The years of longing were clearly felt in the kiss. Lucas moved his hands from her hair and trailed them down her back to her waist. He gripped her gently and pulled her against him as her own hands went to his hair. They abruptly separated when Brooke's engagement ring caught in Lucas's hair and caused him to jump back out of their embrace. He gently rubbed the sore spot on his head as Brooke gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," she said in a sheepish tone. "I was just getting into that as well."

"Don't worry about it. We have eternity to make up for it," He replied as he grinned at her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes and no," Brooke admitted. She debated for a few moments before she asked. "How did I die?"

"Peacefully and in your sleep with a smile on your face." Lucas told her.

"Who will find me?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"I don't know," Lucas admitted. "But whoever it is will see that you're finally at peace."

"I have a few more questions before we leave." Brooke told him.

"Fire away Pretty Girl. I'll try my best to answer them."

"Can we check on our family every so often once we get to wherever we're going?"

"Of course," Lucas replied. "We can do that as often or as seldom as we want to."

"Why am I wearing my wedding dress?"

"That as obviously the outfit you were at your happiest in," Lucas answered. "Haley was wearing hers when we left the previous life, as were my mom and aunt Deb."

"That's a good reason I guess," Brooke replied. "Okay last question. How do we get to wherever we're going?"

"Well we could drive," Lucas began. He then grabbed her hand and spun her around as he added. "We could dance."

"Really?" Brooke asked skeptically as she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"I've missed that look," he said as he smiled. He then linked his fingers through hers on the hand that he still held. "Or we could walk off into the sunset and make our way to our destination on the last sunray of the day. And last but not least, all we would have to do is embrace each other and let the breeze carry us to where we're supposed to be."

"What happens to your car if we don't drive?" Brooke asked curious.

"Don't worry it's not physically here; just like us."

"Huh?" Brooke asked as her brow creased in confusion. "How can we be here yet not be here?"

"Like I said, the laws of physics have no meaning anymore," Lucas replied. "We may be here and feel solid to one another, but we're made of nothing more solid than like what clouds are made of. Everything physical is left behind, like our bodies. It's our souls that are here now and that's all that matters. So how shall we travel my love?"

"I like the sound of anything that involved me being in your arms right now," Brooke told him. "I've spent practically my whole life without you after all. I need to make up for lost time."

"Then that will be how we'll get there," Lucas told her happily as he embraced her tightly. "Hold on tight Pretty Girl. I've lost you once; I don't want to lose you again."

"Don't worry, you're not going anywhere without me ever again." Brooke replied as she held onto him as tight as she could.

She felt him kiss her forehead as she closed her eyes. She then felt the breeze beginning to gently carry them upwards and she felt herself smiling widely. They were going to a place where they would be together for eternity. Her heart swelled with happiness and joy as she relished in the feel of his arms around her. It had taken a lifetime of heartache to achieve, but here she was. She was finally back with her Lucas; her hero. And nothing would separate them ever again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Leeese**


End file.
